


No Going Back

by SnippyFox4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Poverty, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 316,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippyFox4/pseuds/SnippyFox4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill. In Dwarven culture, Dori's complex and pinned up beard and hair advertise that he is a Companion/Prostitute.</p>
<p>Nori is not the only son of Ri that is looked down upon by decent folk, his fusspot older brother has his own disreputable line of work. But Dori didn't always wear his hair like that, this story deals with how he came to wear the braids of a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Kinkmeme Fill for, 'Dori is a Courtesan/Prostitute' prompt
> 
> Quick Warning: This is heavily inspired by the works and ideas of AphPandeimos, Greenkangaroo, Moonrose91 and other talented authors who have made me come to really adore the Sons of Ri. Combined with this prompt, this idea took off! This takes place pre-Quest, Ori being the Dwarven equivalent of a five year old.
> 
>  
> 
> (First of many parts I'll be re-posting after the entire thing decided to blink out of existence while I was away from the internet. None of this has been beta-read so all the chapters will still be full of grammar and spelling errors along with any other issues, read at your own caution! Its also still in progress.  
>  I'll be posting the other chapters tomorrow as soon as I find them, but I'm just to tired tonight to do anything else. Having two jobs and then having to fly off for a sudden funeral sucks. Be rich people. Being poor sucks and takes to much work *crawls off*)

In a drab mining town west of the Misty Mountains, in a small rented room that was the most recent home of the Ri brothers, a regular and frequent argument was taking place. The elder brother having once again gone down to the cells to bale his younger brother out, using coin that they could ill afford to waste.

"You can't keep doing this, Nori!"

Who just snorted and looked away from his glaring brother who sat on the other side of the small cheap table, the youngest brother also sitting at the table, nervously chewing on his dirt covered fingers as he watched. The two elder brothers wore their beards in the same three blunt styled braids with the rest of their long hair in the family's traditional braids, with a long main braid down the back, though Dori wore his laying lose and back, while Nori wore his proudly teased up into their distinct three peaks, which always reminded young Ori a bit of a roster.

The tension continued to rise as they argue into the night, grumbling and snapping at each other before breaking like a clap of thunder.

"Its gold, who cares where it came from!?"

"Its not honest is why!"

"All you ever do is sit there and judge! Turning up your nose at what I bring!"

"Damn you! You know were grateful for whatever you bring home!" Dori snarled in utter frustration, slamming a fist on the cheap table that made Ori startle before rounding it like a storm front. Nori bearing his teeth as he shot to his own feet, chair screeching against the wooden floor, visibly bristling as he stood his ground, the two soon standing but inches apart.

"And what when your luck runs out!?" Dori demanded, pale eyes blazing with anger and a a real fear. "Have you seen what happens to the thieves that try their luck one to many times? What happens to them in the cities of Men? Have you?!"

"Thats why I don't get caught! Well not by Men anyways... Those fools are easy to slip and even if they could, their worst prisons are pathetically constructed. They can't hold me."

"Listent to yourself! Pride comes before the axe falls."

"Not this again."

"Need I remind you of what happened to Ednor? Everyone said he was the best, could lift anything and vanish. Ednor Spirit Fingers-"

"Mahal! Do not bring up that sloppy fool again!" Nori groaned with an exasperated roll of his eyes as he turned away, heading for the door- only to have his arm grabbed and yanked back around.

"I swear Nori! Do not-! Do not make me and Ori one day have to come collect your broken and cut up body from the mud like Ednor made his sisters!" his elder brother hissed behind clenched teeth, giving him a shake.

Nori yanked his arm away, lips curled into a angry sneer, but the look on his brother's flushed face made him swallow his sharp reply.

"Why can't you just get some honest work and just be a decent person!?" his brother huffed before pinching the bridge of his nose, other hand on his hip.

"Oh yes? And how well has honest and decent work been working for us?" Nori demanded. Doing a slow spin, hands up to indicate the interior of their meager home, which was for all intense and purposes a shack with a sarcastic look of false wonder, making his shorter brother grumble, unable to say anything to deny it.

Early the next morning Dori was not surprised to find the spot where Nori had slept now empty.

________________

 

Dori was not a miner or laborer by any stretch of the imagination, none of his family was, but his knitting and sewing skills, which while kept little Ori practically drowning in warm clothes, did not bring in enough money at market. And while his flirting, good looks and matronly hips might help bale out his troublesome brother from the clutches of the authorities occasionally and plenty of free drinks at the taverns, it didn't pay good coin. So he had been forced to fall back on his inherited strength and do much more menial and back-breaking work, like shoveling rocks and pushing heavy coal bins up the mine shafts.

That days' shift was over so their was a flood of Dwarves and Men making their way back up the dark tunnels to the bright main entrance which opened up on the east side of the small town, mountains to be seen in the distance. This being one of many smaller towns and villages scattered near and around Ered Luin, the various mine owners of the area greatly benefiting from the influx of Dwarven labor since the Exiled King had settled in the Blue Mountains.

The dark haired Dwarf called Bofur walked with him, having been on the same shift, his trusty mattock over his shoulder as he bounced his money purse in one grubby palm, he and the other mine workers having just gotten their overdue pay. "Still can't be believing' how much that old codger cut our pay again!" he sighed, even the normally cheerful miner unable to see the bright side of their meager wages.

Dori nodding his complete agreement as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of an arm, it was another cut he could ill afford a he returned the shovel he had been using that day, tossing it onto the massive pile of borrowed tools like many of the other workers. Only the real miners like Bofur owned their tools, which was about half of the Dwarves working here, when the mine eventually dried up they would simply pick up and move to the next.

Dori meanwhile had paused to clean the dust and soot from his face and hands as best he could with an old rag, like everyone else his clothes and hair just as dirty, which only made him fuss more, slapping disgustedly at his clothes, causing little clouds of dust. He hated being dirty even though he found himself hardly ever clean of late, taking perhaps more pride then he should in his appearance, Bofur meanwhile didn't seem to mind, no doubt long used to it since most of his family where miners by trade.

"Hey, Dori! Don't be lookin' now, but tha' big fellow over there has been makin' eyes at you all day," Bofur teased with a smirk, motioning with his naked chin to someone across the way. Dori turned his head to follow his gaze to where a large dark haired Dwarf was standing across the way apparently picking his nose, pausing his excavation to give him a flirty smirk when he noticed him watching, making Dori roll his eyes, clearly unimpressed with what he saw.

"He can look all he likes, but thats it." Looking pointedly away with a dainty sniff, while Bofur chuckle as he shook some dirt off his floppy hat before shoving it back on his head.

"Can't blame a Dwarf for lookin!"

Getting their things they left, both heading home, the air around them filled with shouted comments, insults and farewells as the various workers trickled back into the town.

"Oh! Here, before I forget," Bofur suddenly said, pausing to root around in his carry bag before pulling out and handing Dori brown wrapped parcel. "Here, Bombur made too many almond scones for Master Londron's wedding party. But he put acorns in 'em and the new wife is not partial to 'em- so she let Bomber keep em all! We've been eatin' em for days now, I think even Bombur's gettin' tired of em."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Gladly excepting them with a bright smile, truly touched.

"Hope the little sprog likes 'em, and there's plenty enough for even a spot of trouble... if he decides to show." Bofur added cheerfully, giving Dori a knowing wink.

"Thank you ever so much!" Dori cried with delight before giving the other a proper bow, tucking the scones into the knitted carry bag slung over his shoulder.

"Wasn't nothin'," Bofur smiled before cocking his head, a cheeky look appearing on his face. "Though.... maybe I could trouble you for one of those nice massages of yours. I've had this kink in me back something awful 'o late!" Wincing as he stretched, an audible pop from his spine to be heard.

"But of course!" Dori assured with a eager nod. "I am at your service. And please be a dear and give Bombur our deep appreciation!"

The two continued home, walking together for a few blocks before splitting, giving departing waves as they went their own ways, Bofur heading home to his rotund brother, his brother's new wife as well as his still recovering and out of sorts cousin Bifur. Dori meanwhile headed for the home of a kindly woman who was of the race of Men to collect Ori, the soft spoken woman watching over many of the towns' children, be they of any race, Dori repaying her with knitted shawls and socks.

At home it was just the three of them, though most of the time it was just actually the two, even though they always seemed to live around the open space of their middle brother, so when he did return he slotted right in. Though Nori was gone more then he was home, the last two visits he had no even stayed a full day, appearing in their rented room when night had fallen, only to be gone like a shadow at dawn, a new bag of coins left in Dori's boot. Before little Ori learned to talk, he used to cry upon waking to find his second brother gone, but in the years since had become used to his sudden appearances and long disappearances, though he always gave the empty spot where Nori had been sleeping a sad look, unaware that Dori often did the same. The fact was that though he did not agree with his lifestyle and just who Nori hung out with, he couldn't help but admire his brother for all the places he must see in his wanderings, wondering when Nori would decide to simply forget them and not come back. Perhaps it was that underlying fear that made Dori fuss and argue so.

They walked hand-in-hand down the street, Dori listing with amused interest as Ori told him about his day with the other children, skipping along, so opposed to the many dour and grim faces of the Men and Dwarves around them. Times were tough for everyone, it had been a wet year with a long winter the previous, which meant a bad crop yield for the local farmers, the combined with with a sudden outbreak of plague a few towns away and the ore veins getting harder and harder to find in the mine, things only looked to be getting worse.

Seeing that his little brother still had an excess of energy to burn and with the day being sunny and mild, they stopped by home long enough to drop off a few things and to let Dori clean up, replaiting his silver hair into the long thick braid down his back. After locking up the two walked hand-in-hand to a small section of town that had an open area of grass and overgrown gardens, the town's people using it as a place to rest and let their children play.

Dori contentedly sat on the grass nearby finishing some knitting with the last of their yarn while keeping a watchful eye on his happily humming brother, who held and was waving about two dandelion stalks in the air, watching the seeds float and dance in the breeze with rapt fascination. Steering clear of some of the other children playing and roughhousing nearby, a few other adults sitting and watching nearby like Dori. Ori was small for a child his age and quite shy, preferring to stay near his older brothers and keep the company with the few books they owned, already able to read on his own, always asking questions about this and that.

After an hour or so Dori put away his knitting and got up, dusting the grass from his clothes while calling Ori over before taking a rag from his pocket and began to cluck, trying to clean of the worst of the dirt and grass from his squirming and giggling brother. Bent over and with his back turned, lightly scolding Ori for rolling around in the dirt like some uncouth barbarian, he did not see the shadow of someone stroll over to them.

Dori's eyes flew wide with a rather high-pitched yelp, jerking upright as a large hand suddenly groped his rear. With a sputter of outrage he turned to give the large leering Dwarf now standing in his space an a affronted glare. Ori's previous giggling going silent at the sight of the stranger, who Dori now recognized as the nose-picker Bofur had pointed out to him earlier that day, the big Dwarf was uglier close up.

"Mahal be praised! With an ass like that you are utterly wasted in the mines," the other tutted with a shake of his head, the heavy braids of his immense brown beard shaking. His dark eyes roving pointedly up and down, teeth appearing and making Dori blush even as he scowled all the more.

"Ain't you a lovely one... Why don't ya come an have a pint with me?"

"No thank you."

"Come on....I'd pay good coin for a little taste..." The other rumbled with a slimy grin, leaning rudely in as Dori in turn leaned away. Ori getting frightened as he hid behind his brother with a little whimper.

"I beg your pardon!?" Dori demanded when he realized what the other was getting at. Fists going to his hips as he drew himself up, the very image of prim outrage which only made more teeth appear on the other Dwarf's face.

"Oh, don't be like that, Pretty!" The big Dwarf grinned reaching out tweak one of the braids of Dori's beard, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't you dare!" Dori hissed, holding up an accusing finger with pale eyes flashing. Ori silently peeking out from around his hip, clutched at the end of Dori's faded and threadbare robe, darting back out of sight when the other Dwarf let out a deep laugh.

"Come along, Ori!" Dori huffed off, picking Ori up and settling him on his hip while pointedly ignoring the smug gaze and loud catcall behind him.

Dori walking over the grass and to a small shop that sold simple pies and pastries nearby, Dwarfling still on his hip. There wasn't any food at home save some dry beans and porridge for breakfast, so while Ori drooled over the display of wonderful smelling food, Dori quickly checked the meager contents of his purse. There wasn't much, but enough to get his brother one of the meat rolls. Trading a few teasing pleasantries with the jovial shop owner as he handed over a few coins, smiling prettily when the owner gave him a wink and handed Ori the biggest bun. With Ori waving, already having taken a big bite of the bun, Dori gave his thanks and walked back to the grassy area, noting with relief that the rude Dwarf from earlier had apparently left. Internally grumbling to himself that it was never the nice honorable Dwarves that came up to him, though he admitted he might settle if they were at least rich and washed regularly!

"You didn't get one!" Ori cried in confusion after they had settled on the grass again. "Here have half of mine!" He chirped, all but shoving it into Dori's face in his childish enthusiasm.

"Thats alright, dear. I fear my stomach is a bit off today. I'm not even hungry today!" Gently fending the pastry off, even as his stomach loudly growled in protest.

"Are you sure?" Looking up at him with unsure look, biting his bottom lip. "You hardly ever eat supper or breakfast with me anymore."

"I'm sure, now eat up!" Dori assured with a fond smile lighting up his face as he watched the Dwarfling take another big bite. He was not too proper however to not lick his fingers from said pastry as Ori happily hummed and rocked his feet, the two watching the busy town around them as the sun made its descent.

"Smaller bites! Its not going anywhere. Don't pick out the green bits, their good for you!" he fussed until Ori was done, green bits and all.

After dinner and an impromptu game of chase through through the gardens, Ori squealing with laughter as his big brother ran after him. Somehow in all the mad dashing and dodging about roles had reversed and soon Dori was being chased around by his little brother, he gave Ori a few near catches before letting himself be caught.

"I got you!" the Dwarfling crowed a big smile on his small face, his reddish brown hair wild as he clung to Dori's belt panting.

"Oh no! It is I who have you, my little Poppet!" Dori cackled, catch him up and holding him over his head while Ori shrieked in glee. Then nuzzled his plump cheek, Ori's innocent cheer proving infectious, happily hugging and nuzzling him back, it was times like these that made up for all the bad times, that made it all worth while.

After a little while more the two called it a night and headed home, Dori smiling as he held Ori's small hand in his bigger one, who toddled along beside him swinging their hands and singing the Counting song as they made their way through the maze-like area of town that they lived.

___________________

The sun had gone down with the twinkling stars already overhead in the fading pinks and purples of the sky, making way for the deep indigo of night. The two where within sight of home when they noticed the front door was ajar, their singing faltered as their walk slowed as they came closer. Dori knew for a fact that he had locked the door before they had left. At the sound of something smashing within along and the brief flash of a shadow the dark window, Dori knew what was happening with a hard clenching in his gut. Eyes narrowed before looking around quickly, he then grabbed the startled Dwarfling who gave a small squeak, but thankfully kept quiet as his older brother dashed across the street with him and over to one of the other nearby shacks where there was a rain barrel and a few stacked crates before getting to one knee he put Ori down, who reluctantly let go of him, hands on his small shoulders so he could seriously look his scared brother in the face.

"Remember what Nori and me used to tell you? That there are times when you must listen, stay still and be utterly quiet?" Ori slowly bobbed his head, biting his now quivering lip. So very scared when just a little while before he was laughing and playing, and it pained Dori's heart like a knife to see even as a dangerous fire swelled in his belly.

"Now is one of those times, Ori. I need you stay hidden and don't come out till I come get you. Understand?" Watching him nod his head again with a unhappy whimper. "Good, be brave!" Leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the head before pushing him safely behind the crates, watching the small Dwarfling squat down, arms wrapped around his bony knees, looking so very tiny. Dori then got up and rushed back across the street and over to the side of their home, for a moment he had thought the burglars had gone, but it was with a frown that he heard talking from within before glancing back where he had stashed his brother, seeing a big set of eyes watching him.

"*Hide!*" Making a sharp motion with his hand in iglishmÃk, watching the Dwarfling duck back down out of sight before turning his attention back to the intruders in their home.

As quietly as he could he crept along the wall to the open door, he might not have any real weapons on him, save for a small knife, but he had his fists. With a deep breath he burst through the door, almost knocking it off it's hinges as he plunged into the dark room, reaching out and grabbing the small table and throwing it at the nearest moving shadow, hearing a satisfying grunt and crash as he dived for the hiding spot he kept their mother's old metal flail. Internally thanking Mahal that it was still there as his hand closed around the familiar handle then turned to the two intruders, the low light from the street outside as the only illumination, hearing the sound of boots and furniture being shifted on the hard wooden floor, then the unmistakable sound and brief spark of some flint being struck.

He was surprised, left squinting when the room was suddenly flooded in light, holding his weapon at the ready he realized that one of the intruders had lit and was now holding up a glowing lamp, casting jerking shadows around the destroyed room, the table Dori had thrown lay in a wreck against one wall, his boot heel crushing a piece of his broken teapot on the floor as he shifted his stance. While the two intruders let out odd matching cackles at the sight of him now standing there ready for battle, as if this was all just so terribly amusing from where they stood on different sides of the room. The light in turn gave Dori a good look at the two rangy looking thieves, which were mirror images of one another, with the same nasty grins, same yellow hair tightly braided away from their craggy faces, even their dark clothing was the same, twins.

"Look! Its the other scum spawn of Ri!" they chorused as one, cocking their heads to side like curious birds at him.

"How dare you!? How dare you sully our home!" Dori roared, teeth bared as he surged forward to attack the closest one. A small irritated part of him realizing that neither thief was even holding a weapon, though he had spotted several blades hidden on their persons, as well as a long knife in their boot in the short few moments of seeing them, having a thief in the family lead to learning a few things about concealed weapons.

"Give Nori our love!" they both chorused again before the one holding the lamp suddenly threw it at Dori, who dodged, the lamp shattering into the wall behind him in a splash of flames, the flaming oil catching the dry wood and old rug on fire, illumination the dark interior in hash bloom of orange light as the theif turned and jumped agile as a cat out the small window, heavy sack in hand. Which left Dori with the remaining thief to turn his anger to, swinging his weapon with deadly force, internally cursing his brother and wondering just what in Mordor had he been up to.

"And tell that Elf-licker were even now!" Cackled the other as he flipped back and somehow dodged the the flail, wood splinters flying as the weapon took out a broad chunk of the wall. The thief oozing through the tight space of the room, again ducking the flail that took out a chair before darted past and out the front door with his bag of loot quick as a Elf, a cursing Dori charging out after him, still in disbelief at how frightening fast the two were. Only to come to a skidding halt as he looked wildly around, the two having disappeared into thin air, the street empty, not even the sound of running feet to be heard. But he didn't have time to hunt after them before he turned and raced back into the now burning room, the growing fire letting him see what damage the two thieves had managed, which only dropped a heavy stone into his stomach.

"No! No! No!" He cried in angry despair, reaching up to grab his hair in utter frustration. They had taken almost everything and what they hadn't they had destroyed, things overturned, their mothers old carved chest smashed in, dishes broken, cloths and blankets strewn about. It was the hissing and the heat of the fire that shook him into action again. Tucking the flail into his belt he tried to put out, beating at them with a with a slashed through blanket, but it was soon clear that the fire was a lost cause forcing him to turn and grab what little was left. Running out to dump their smoking things on the street before running back into the heat for more, managing two trips before the heat and smoke became to much. Though he was sure to pause and snatch the complex knot from where it hung in the window before running out the flames licking at his back, coughing from the smoke.

Heart pounding in his chest he then ran back over to where he had order Ori to hide, the fire now illuminating the street behind him. "Ori!"

"Dori! Dori!" Came the high-pitched answering cry. The Dwarfling appearing from around the crates, arms outstretched towards him, flushed cheeks wet with tears, making needy sobs as Dori snatched him up into a fierce hug.

"Oh thank the Valar!" Dori gasped at the feel of those small arms and legs clamping around him, closing his eyes in utter relief at finding him still safe as his brother buried his small tear and snot covered face into his neck.

"Shh, shh, its alright. Where alright, Poppit," he soothed as best he could, rubbing Ori's small trembling back as the Dwarfling continued to sob. As the previous anger and the adrenalin dissipated, leaving him feeling hollow he walked back to the pile of things he had managed to grab. Which was only some clothes, a few blankets, and most importantly his traveling pack and weapons, everything else lost to the thieves or the greedy flames.

As Dori silently stood there with Ori still in his arms, pale gaze solemn as they could do nothing but watch the place they had made their home burn, the dancing flames now reaching into the night sky, but remained isolated, not spreading to any of the other nearby structures. As the fire continued to rage a few of the towns residents came out to watch it burn, none attempting to put it out, just standing around in small groups, most silent, some talking in hushed whispers. Dori catching more then one set of eyes cutting their way, the firelight casting their faces in harsh contrast, not a single one coming over to ask what had happened or if they were alright.

Dori wisely put Ori down to quickly gather and packed up what was left as a few Men finally arrived and began throwing buckets of water at the shack that was all but embers now, what didn't fit on his back, he tied with some twine he had in a pocket and bundled under one strong arm, a grim look on his soot covered face as he hurried away. In his other arm he held Ori wrapped in a blanket to ward against the nights chill, the Dwarfling's small arms around his neck, still awake, his big eyes glassy from his previous crying, silently content to look over Dori's shoulder as he chewed on the end of his brother's long silver braid.

They were forced to stay on the street that night, Dori clad in his dirty traveling cloak, sitting in a doorway next to their things, his hood drawn up and keeping a guarding eye out, weapons near with his back against the hard wooden door, little Ori fast asleep, tightly wrapped in their blankets and curled up on Dori's lap, safely hidden under his cloak, making him look as if he had a big lumpy belly. He decided not to go to Bofur and Bombur's tiny place, even though he knew they would gladly take them in for a time, but decided against it. They were renters with their own miserly and ill-tempered landlord, who they were already on eggshells with, anymore trouble and they would be tossed out on the street as well. Dori had initially planned to find a new place in town the next day since this was where there was work and the sons of Ri had at least a few friends still. That was quickly squelched when he found out that their landlord was looking for him and had even gotten the local authorities involved, wanting not only their last rent, but recompense for the damages done to one of his properties. Needless to say the eldest and youngest son of Ri fled, headed to the next town.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Their first two days on the road they made breakfast and dinner out of the almond scones that Dori still had in his knitted carry bag, the silver haired Dwarf quietly blessing Bombur and cheerful Bofur for their thoughtful kindness. Especially knowing that the two were not that much better off, especially with poor Bifur needing constant watching and care. And though he was not like Nori with his unquenchable wanderlust, preferring more 'civilized' surroundings, Dori was no stranger to living on the road, having traveled the wastes for years with Nori and their mother. So he tried to take advantage of their sudden and unplanned traveling to try and teach Ori as much as he could. How to scrounge for food, to dig up wild tubers, which berries were safe to eat and how to hunt small game. And most of all; when it was important to get off the road.

Once or twice they managed to save time by hitching a ride on a kindly person's cart, the two watching the country side move by as they rattled around with a few goats or sat among heavy bags of grain, their booted feet dangling over the edge. Passing fellow travelers heading either way on foot, cart or horse, Ori himself rode up on Dori's broad shoulders much of the way when he got tired and his little feet sore, pointing at various birds and things when he was not tugging on his brother's braids.

Ori thinking it all a grand adventure, convinced that their were goblins or Elves around every bush or tree, easily distracted, which proved a blessing and a curse on the road. Dori was less enchanted, though amused at his little brother's enthusiasm, who listened with rapt attention to a few of the more 'child friendly' stories of Nori and Dori's adventures before Ori came to join them. How after their mother had past, Nori's father long gone by then, and before Nori started to leave all the time. The two brothers had been quite the team, Nori was the speed and agility, Dori reluctantly admitting that his taller sibling was also the more deadly fighter, while he had been the brawn and beauty. The two growing a reputation among their fellow Dwarves and the Men that crossed their path, few wanting to mess with them when when they discovered that they were the sons of Ri.

While Ori dozed on his head from his perch on his shoulders, Dori found himself wondering where Nori was, if his brother was alright, was he rotting in a cell somewhere, was he dead? Even as he knew Nori could just as easily be on some grand adventure to some exotic local or carousing with his fellow disreputable friends or out stealing some ancient Elf's virginity, anything was possible when Trouble was set lose on the world. With that rueful thought he paused to look back, seeing the winding dirt road cutting through the grass and trees of the far reaching landscape, the old town long out of sight.

Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out the thick braided knot that Nori had made and given him long ago, on the very day be began to leave, Dori making sure it always hung in their various homes windows or doorways. He felt a stab of guilt that he had left no word or sign, not daring with the authorities looking for them, having to sneak out of town, wondering when Nori would come looking for them before putting the knot away with a sigh then turned to continue their journey.

 

\--------------------

 

The heavens burst open with heavy rain as if to announce their arrival into town, this one being bigger then the one they had fled, but still just as grim, none giving the two new comers any notice. Their bad luck continued as they were forced to sleep in wet alleys and doorways for the next four days. and they were not alone, competing for prime 'dry' spots with many of the towns' other less savory and destitute Dwarves and Men, some with their own children. The damp, cold and rough living made Dori fearfully that Ori would catch a chill and get sick, fretting over him constantly, keeping the by then cranky and uncomfortable child all but swaddled like a babe under his cloak at night.

The Dwarfling's cheer from the road evaporating in the gloom of their new surroundings, Ori becoming withdrawn, always wanting to be carried, clinging to Dori, be it his hand, robe or belt as if he was scared he would be swept away by some sudden wind as he looked around them with wide watching eyes. Dori unable to do much, but try and comfort him as best he could while trying to find them a place to stay and work. To be honest, he had almost toyed with the idea of trying his hand at a little stealing, just enough for a hot meal, Nori did it all the time... maybe it wouldn't be so bad just this once. But seeing a young Dwarven pick-pocked that was noticeably missing an arm shuffling past quickly put the fool idea out of his head, not to mention he felt like an utter hypocrite for even letting the idea get in his head to begin with.

It was on one of these days, not long after nightfall after another unsuccessful day, Dori having found them a relatively dry spot in the doorway of a small fabric shop that had closed for the night. His back to the door, while watching the street, little Ori sat curled on his lap softly humming to himself, protected from the nights chill and hidden from view, a misshapen lump under Dori's cloak. A few of the other 'unfortunates' loitering about, though the darker more malicious minded of them had learned early on to leave the new comer with the small Dwarfing well alone, one mugger already having had half his face collapsed in. Yet Dori knew they had to get off the street and fast, he refused for them to live like this, he would have openly wept if he did not have to remain strong for Ori, never having felt so low. So terribly tired, visibly exhausted and having lost a lot of weight, his normally prided silver hair hanging in messy braids and lost strands, having hardly s lept, to on edge and weary of their things being stolen or worse, his hand constantly on the handle of his short sword.

He vaguely took note of three large Dwarves stalking past, it was clear by their weapons and barring that they were guardsmen, guardsmen from Ered Luin were common around here, moving through the various towns and villages, these three could possibly even be some of the exiled King's guard by their baring. The one in the lead was a massive warrior with a bald head and dark beard, covered in scars and tattoos, and a nasty looking set of knuckle-dusters, sharp eyes sweeping the area as if he expected a goblin or roving pack of barbarians to pop out and attack at any moment. Dori's gaze had already turned away when those same eyes suddenly paused, apparently taking notice of the cloaked Dwarf sitting nearby, his eyes narrowing before barking something to his companions.

Dori meanwhile was unaware of this, his head turned, his mild attention to a well dress Dwarrowdam who strode past in a lovely blue and green dress, internally clucking to himself at the substandard sowing job done to the hem of skirts, as well as the truly atrocious ruching.

"You! You are one of the Ri brothers." A booming voice stated, accompanying by the heavy tread of boots and the creak of thick leather. Making Dori internally start, dread creeping up his spine as he slowly turned his head and was forced to look up to see the three officers from the street now come to tower over him, their leader front and center while some of the other vagrants loitering nearby wisely slunk off, wanting nothing to do with the three.

"What of it?" Dori challenged back, to tired to be polite, pale eyes steady as they looked up at the hulking warrior, refusing to be intimidated even as his heartbeat sped up. The guard silently glaring down at him, studying and taking in his dirty and haggard appearance as he crossed his thickly corded and muscular arms over his huge chest, looking as if he had clearly been expecting something different if the narrowing of his eyes said anything, the two other guards quietly watching and listening as they scanned the area.

At the sound of voices the lump in Dori's lap shifted and moved, a moment later the top of a small face appeared under Dori's chin, two bright and curious eyes peering out of the opening of his cloak. Catching one look at the big scary giant looming over them however, Ori let out a mouse-like squeak and ducked back down out of sight again, Dori putting a calming hand on his back through the cloak, his other resting near the pommel of his sword, eyes never leaving the guard.

"You have a growth." The officer noted, a spark of humor passing ever so briefly in his gaze while his scarred features remained hard, the other two guards looked rather amused. Dori saying nothing, face still schooled in a cool mask, there was an uncomfortable and tense pause after that, only the sounds of the busy street around them to be heard.

"You should know, someone is looking for you," The guard finally rumbled, looking a bit more irritated now, while Dori visibly frowned. Considering the recent events that had forced them to leave the previous town that could be several people, some of which might want to throw him in a cell or put a knife in his back. He found himself desperately wishing his brother was around to help watch their backs even though he was still so very angry at him.

"When was the last time you saw that thief brother of yours?" Came the following demand, as if he had read Dori's mind. Only to get a long shuttered silence again before finally speaking, the other two guards turning to look at the sound of his voice.

"About a month ago," he sniffed with a big uncaring shrug, Ori shifting under his cloak. "I think he said he was going east, try his hand in the ruby trade over in Tallfalls. I think he's courting someone up there."

The massive guard looked unimpressed, eyes narrowed, they both knew it was a complete lie. Though only Dori knew for a fact that Nori would never go there, not after the ugly incident he had with his thief/assassin father, who Nori truly hated. And Dori was not normally one for subterfuge, for while he might not usually have a problem with the various members of the law, unlike some members of his family, he was hardly a fan of them either.

With a rumbling growl and a disgusted curl of his lip the massive guard had clearly decided that this was a utter waste of time, sharing a short look with his two fellows, the shorter giving a shrug before turning and giving Dori one more long glowering look then stomped away. Leaving Dori to watch them go with an unhappy look on his face, wondering just what that had all been about, not to mention that he officially now needed to be even more weary, though a small part of him hoped those goblin-spawn twin thieves would show up, so he could rip their arms off with his bare hands!

"Who was tha'?" came Ori's muffled chirp, shaking him from his thoughts.

"I don't know, dear. Looked like some of the local authority... And we don't want to be bothering with them now, do we?"

"Nu uh," came to quiet response, Dori giving him a pat as he continued to watch the three guardsmen disappear down the road, the various Men and Dwarves wisely getting out of their way. Dori left to wonder at just how many run-ins Nori had had with that particular officer, internally wincing as he remembered those knuckle-dusters.

It would prove to be a long and restless night for them after that, though the weather had finally cleared, the two moving off in the early morning hours before the shop keeper could shoo them away.

Cleaning Ori and himself up using a rain barrel and one of his salvaged combs, fixing their appearance the best he could before they continued their search. Their luck had changed apparently for Dori managed through some serious flirting and a whispered promise of 'other' favors to find a place, little Ori all the while clinging to his leg, it was smaller then their last home, but thankfully cheaper to.

When they had finally unpacked, a small fire going in the simple brick hearth, the knot hanging in the small cracked window and sat on the dirt floor of their tiny single room, they finally relaxed, just thankful to be off the street and indoors again. Dori literally sleeping almost two days, getting up only to be sure Ori ate and was taken care of, though the child had slept almost as much as he did, the two huddled under their thin blankets as the world rushed and moved on outside.

\--------------

It was a few weeks after when the door to their room let out a long pained groan as it began to slowly open, the two brothers startled, looking up from where Dori had been showing Ori how spell in Khuzdul in the dirt. As the door slowly opened Dori scrambling over to snatch up his sword, silently signaling for Ori to stay back until a very familiar face peered cautiously around the door. Dori visibly sagging in utter shoulder slumping relief, Nori had found them. While Dori put his sword away the thief hurried the rest of the way in, closing the door then leaning heavily against it for a moment with his eyes closed and let out a deep lung rattling breath as if he had been holding it for a long time. If it was possible the middle son of Ri looked even more relieved to see them then they were to see him.

Ori letting out a happy yell as he bounced over to clutch at Nori's leg, who opened his eyes and snatched him up into his arms, giving his forehead a fierce kiss before he turned to Dori, his sharp features open to all the turbulent emotions he was no doubt feelings, visibly breathing heavy, but smiling. Without a word the two older brothers came and locked together in a tight almost painful embrace, foreheads pressed together, Ori squirming from where he was now held between them. For a long moment they stayed like that, breathing each others air, grounding each other in the others continued existence before finally breaking apart and for the next half hour they did not talk, simply sitting in a tight cluster before the hearth, even little Ori staying quiet, their tired faces painted in soft orange and yellow glow.

Eventually Nori's sharp eyes began to roam around the small room, their old place positively a palace compared to this, things that he had grown up with, things they had from their mother, gone, seeing just how truly little there was, his lips sealing in a tight line at just how thin the blankets Ori was now wrapped in, the child laying on his belly as he drew stars in the dirt floor with a finger while slowly kicking his bare feet in the air. Or watching Dori get up and put something away, seeing just how thin his brother had gotten, hated to see his pretty brother look so tired and worn. It was with a dry lump in his throat and a clenching of his gut that he was reminded of the look their mother would get when they lived on the road, when she began to get sick, that same hollow and resigned look on her pretty face.

Things had always been tough, especially on the road, but this was bad... This was real bad. He waved off the meager offer of some dry bread and fruit, not able to eat even if he even wanted to, though he gratefully took the offer of some warm water, realizing that Dori couldn't even make his precious tea. Silently shooting his brother a disbelieving glare when Dori took but a few small bites of bread before adding it to Ori's meager dinner before stepping out to go get a bucket of water from the well pump down the street.

Ori, apparently seeing the look on his face, let out a little sigh as he chewed some dry fruit and gave Nori a serious look as he leaned over. "Dori's had a bad tummy for a long time now," He explained before whispering, "I think he has worms!" Nori just internally shook his head as he watched the Dwarfling go back to eating, if only it was so simple. When Dori got back, they began to finally talk, both trying to get as much information out of the other as possible, though Nori, as always won, somehow able to keep what he had truly been up to during the last year out of the conversation, with only vague words, speaking instead of his search for them.

"When I came back into town to find the place burned down. None could tell me what had happened and when I couldn't find you..." he trailed off, giving his head a shake. "I tore that damned town apart looking!" he hissed, the anger and frustration clear in his voice before softening. "Even Bofur and Bombur feared the worst, saying that they had seen no sign of you both."

Dori guiltily shifted at the news, he really needed to sent the two a letter, feeling bad that they had completely slipped his mind after their time on the road as he continued to listen.

"I was passing through, when someone said they had seen my knot," He finished, all three of them looking over to the window where Nori's knot hung.

The brothers falling into another tense quiet after that, and while Dori was pleased, even touched that Nori had come back, had truly cared enough to look for them. It still did nothing to cool his simmering anger as he turned his glare to the merry flames, using a stick to shift some of the wood. His ever twisting worry for his second brother was relived and pleased to see him hail, though still to thin and with a few new nicks and scars he did not have before. But he could not help but notice with flash of resentment and no little shame that Nori was clearly doing much better then them, his cloths faded and worn, but nothing like his and Ori's threadbare clothes, looking solid and sharp-eyed where Dori felt like old cobwebs. Apparently crime and only having yourself to worry about did pay in the end, proving boring stuffy Dori stupidly wrong again.

"Well before I forget. Your identical rat-faced friends give their love." He sneered, arms now resting on his upraised knees.

"The Hildom brothers are not my friends!!" Nori snapped back, bad blood already spilled with those two.

Dori telling him about the break-in, going into detail about the malicious thieves, demanding to know who they were and why they had it out for him. Nori visibly wincing, clearly knowing exactly who they were and why they had come to get retribution, rage and embarrassment warring behind his eyes. He also warned Nori that the local guardsmen where out looking for him, particularly a massive tattooed fellow with a mean looking pair of knuckle-dusters, the news of which oddly made the other close his eyes with a soft groan, rubbed at his forehead as if he felt a headache coming on before explaining.

"When I couldn't find you both I went to the neighboring towns... But I got collared in Ered Luin and spent a night in the cells, but even there I asked around if any had seen you. I even asked that giant tattooed Lug that threw me in!" he said with a half amused shrug.

Dori was also a bit surprised, realizing now what the hulking guardsman meant when he said someone was looking for him, it must have been sometime after Nori had escaped.

That explained he demanded again to know just why these damn Hildom twins had attacked them. When Nori finally and reluctantly told him, he didn't like the answer one bit. Honor amongst thieves was a tricky thing apparently, especially when thieves might also be assassins and there was a big payoff to be had.

It remained tense and very quiet for the rest of the night and much of the next day, even Ori was oddly subdued. Nori disappearing in the early morning for a few hours before returning loaded down with food, lots of it, including some much needed dry goods. Ori was all but hopping in happiness, Dori saying nothing to how he got it all, just giving him their thanks. Which only made Nori frown even more hearing the real sincerity in those words, seeing his elder brother looking so utterly grateful and yet still conflicted, once again having had to fall back on Nori's stealing.

Nori stayed another day with them, silently making a mental checklist as his dark eyes would roam about the all but bare room while watching Ori for most of that day, Dori having gone to 'talk' with the landlord about something and then went down to the granary to make a little coin upload and unloading the heavy sacks on the various carts. Nori taking advantage to try and teach his little brother as much as he could, though Ori was shaping up to be an abysmal lock-picker, Ori however was utterly thrilled that he got to spend the day with his 'cool' brother, getting to do things he never got to do with Dori, his other brother full of so many amazing stories and adventures.

The quiet didn't last of course, when Dori finally got back the comments and flippant remarks started, followed by muttered opinions and observations, until what followed was the worse row that the two had ever had or since. Dori finally unleashing all his pent up resentment and frustration, Nori doing the same, sick of his brother's judgments and lofty ideals, their old argument coming back only this time it had far more teeth. But this wasn't just about stealing or being honorable anymore, a line had been crossed. Nori's name and reputation had grown, his talents evolved, his skills as a thief and sometimes assassin on the next level, finding himself sometimes in a darker and much more dangerous game with bigger players. He was not the only son of Ri, there where three of them, and now some of those dark disreputable people had already followed Nori home. They had already been robbed, their home burned down and forced to sleep on the streets like beggars, what next?

Others outside the Ri family would have been surprised that for all the screaming, slamming of fists the two never struck one another, not even in the deepest of rages, not since before Nori turned forty, though they were not above shoving and grabbing one another, but they never raised a hand. Instead they let their sharp tongues do all the heavy damage, ranting and eviscerating one another, the two of them soon red faced and snarling, spittle flying, lips curled over bared teeth with clenched fists and sharp gestures. Ori curled huddled and hiding under one of the blankets, loudly crying.

Until it all became to much and Nori suddenly turned, grabbed his long mace and cloak and stormed out the door, "You know nothing!"

Dori letting him go with a furious glare, breathing heavy as Ori continued to cry in the background, the sound of one of their neighbors angrily pounding on one of the thin wall, shouting for them to keep it down.

\---------

Dori's terrible anger had burned itself out since the fight, like finally lancing and draining a long festering wound, leaving him feeling drained but oddly light. It also left him worrying and feeling guilty, Ori was also rather withdrawn and quiet, their neighbors still giving them pointed glares.

It was four days later when there was a clipped knock on the door, Dori and Ori sharing a surprised look before the older got up to cautiously open it, but frowned in even more confusion at seeing his own slim brother standing there on the other side of the door.

"Nori? What are you doing?" His asked, not understanding why he had not just come in. Dori's frown only deepened in concern to now see the many cuts and bruises on Nori's face that had not been there when he had stormed, his three-peeked hairstyle in windswept disarray, mud on his boots and cloak, as well as dried blood on his braided leather gauntlets.

He was opening his mouth to say something else when his taller brother suddenly shoved a large heavy cooking pot with some supplies in it at him, a hard look on his face, making Dori scramble to hold it all as the other walked past him and into the room. Ori cheerfully greeting him as the Dwarfling hurried over, but he to noticeably paused looking confused at receiving no response, throwing a confused look Dori's way, only to get an equally confused shake of the head.

"Nori?" The Dwarfling asked in a soft voice as both he and Dori came over to where Nori now stood, still saying nothing as he unloading the heavy pack from his back, then his various pockets onto the floor in the middle of the room, soon there was a rather large pile of various things. Knives and spoons, beans, meat, seeds, a big sack of potatoes, a bag of flour and sugar, a few bolts of fabric, four skein of yarn, new knitting needles, three tin cups, a smaller pot, a pan, some bowls and more. Dori slowly put the cooking pot down next to the pile, mouth hanging open, pale eyes darting about at the various items as he realized that while not all of it, Nori had somehow managed to replace much of what they had lost to the thieves and fire, so many things that they had made do without. Ori's little face lighting up as he gasped in delight as if it was a sudden treasure trove of jewels and gold as he squatted down, for Dori they might have well have been, putting a stunned ha nd to his mouth.

Neither had noticed when Nori was done unloading his pockets and glanced at his two brothers, clearly expecting something, but seeing the openly covetous and utterly thrilled looks on both their faces at such simple things, made something sting painfully in his breast. His bruised face darkening further, shame in his eyes as he stepped away from the pile and looked away, he had truly expected exasperation and maybe even derision at not only his return, but the return of such ordinary things, even with all the trouble he had gone through. Getting revenge and making sure that the twin sons of Hildom would never bother his- or any other family again.

"Look, Dori! Yarn, we can knit again!" Ori chirped with a big smile, waving one of the soft skeins.

Dori nodding his happy agreement as he looked over the items, a bright smile lighting up his own face when he bent down and picked up a teapot, his hands near trembling. He couldn't remember the last time he had simply had a cup of tea. "Oh, Dear! This is wonderful!" But when he turned to beam at his brother, his smile slowly crumbled back into a worried frown when the other turn away, Dori reaching out to lay a hand on his stiff shoulder.

"Nori..." He began softly, but the other brushed his hand off before reaching into his tunic again and tossing a small bag of coins on the floor by their bed. Nori then grabbed his now empty travel bag, fluidly turned on his heel and fled out the door, ignoring Dori's pleading calls from behind him as he disappeared into the night without a word or backwards glance.

Dori watching him go with sad and deeply troubled eyes, standing there in the doorway long after the other had gone, teapot still in hand, little Ori leaning against his leg for comfort.

"W-When is he coming back?"

"I don't know, Poppit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name 'Nei' for Gloin's wife came from an old LOTR fic called 'Fire and Stars' that I read years ago

A year passed with no sign of Nori, leaving Dori with nothing but worry, hating the thought that there was a vary good chance that that may have been the last they would ever see of him. Deeply regretting his harsh words, even though he did not doubt their truth. Things continued to inch along for them, not scraping the floor like they had been, though still living hand to mouth, but things gradually improved. Things were especially looking up when Dori managed to get a job at a small shop that sold teas and spices, much of their business done in bulk to be carted off to various town and villages, some as far as the Iron Hills. The owner had been impressed with Dori's manners and knowledge of teas and their brewing, he even allowed Ori to be there with Dori in the shop. It didn't pay much, the owner a notorious cheapskate, but it was steady which suited the eldest son of Ri fine. 

It was a quiet day when two Dwarves entered the shop while Dori was sweeping, little Ori sat on the floor playing with his knitted cat, safely hidden out of sight behind the long counter of drawers. Dori quickly hurried behind the counter, putting his broom away before standing there ready to serve, the two ignoring his welcoming bow allowing him to study them as they wandered around the store, browsing through the various barrels and decorative open urns of tea. One was a Dwarrrowdam of very high standing by her clothes and tattoos, gold beads braided into her dark beard, the other a very attractive male with intricately braided hair and beard, the strawberry blond locks pinned up with carved jade and gold clasps, he to was well dressed. It wasn't until the male Dwarf had walked over to snootily order two large jars worth of very expensive Mist Forest tea before Dori got a good look at the braids, blinking in surprise when he recognized what they meant as he hurried to fill the order. Realizing as he carefully measured out the tea that this was a Companion, and a very well to do Companion. He had seen their kind before, walking through the markets or on various errands, but this was the first time he had ever been so close to one.

"Grid!" The female laughed in exasperation as she strolled over to her friend. "You already bought that whole bolt of silk down the street. My husband would throw a fit!"

"Because business is always good," the other smugly sniffed, which made her laugh. "Beside- don't think I didn't see you buy that necklace earlier. Your husband is going to throw a fit anyway."

She rolled her eyes as she tossed her many thin braids, "I don't see why he complains, we have plenty. Especially with all his new commissions. If I let him he would sit on our gold like a dragon."

"He is a dragon."

"Shut your mouth, Grid. Besides half your clients are dragons too!"

The Companion then turned and made a point of giving Dori an uninterested look while handing over his payment, then took his purchase with hands covered in various expensive rings before sweeping off, the Dwarrowdam on his arm. Dori silently watching them go with no little envy after they stepped out, leaning his elbows on the counter, chin in hand while Ori rolled around at his feet. It must be so nice to have so much coin to throw around without care, maybe he was it the wrong line of work...

The weeks passes, business at the shop picking up dramatically forcing Dori and the other workers to pick up the slack and work at a hectic pace, leaving him exhausted at night before getting up early and doing it all over again, unfortunately this left little time for Dori to keep Ori company. Being so young Ori had gotten bored and cranky, his little bones aching as he went through a small growth spurt, as work ran Dori ragged, Ori tested his patience with nasty bouts of sudden ill temper.

Unfortunately there came a day when Ori was especially bored and cranky when the shop was very very busy, four large shipments having come in to be quickly redistributed and shipped out. After almost tripping one worker earlier that morning, then refusing to eat his lunch, followed by getting a brief scolding for sticking his tongue out at the boss, Ori threw a huge fit in front of employees and customers alike. But before Dori could get to him, Ori threw himself onto the floor, screaming as loudly as he could, in the throws of his childish rage he knocked over a crate which caused a chain reaction with several other heavy crates of expensive spices. Nearly getting himself crushed when they toppled over, his knitted cat not so fortunate, luckily he and no one else had been hurt as Dori raced over and around obstacles to snatch his little brother up. Everything grinding to a screeching halt, broken crates and spices strewn about, everyone turning to stare at the utterly white faced Dori, a howling Ori clinging to him, having gotten a real scare in the chaos. 

He apologized profusely, but of course everyone one knew Dori couldn't pay for the damage, so he was promptly and loudly fired, the owner swearing and cursing after them as they hurried away, Ori still in his arms.

For the rest of that day and night Ori remained very quiet and well behaved as they sat in their hovel, the Dwarfling looking so very worried at his equally silent brother who sat apart from him by the hearth, after they had gotten back he expected to be yelled at and scolded, afraid that Dori would be so mad that he would get a swat on the bottom this time for sure. But he did nothing after closing the door and putting him down, which for some reason made Ori feel worse. Dori not having said anything since they had been chased out of the shop, instead he simply sat there, his back bowed, head down, more then once Ori watched him drop his face into his shaking hands.

The hours slowly crawled by, Ori having changed into his baggy nightshirt, neatly folded his clothes and had gotten ready for bed without being told like a good boy, sitting on the blankets, but still Dori said nothing. Leaving Ori to hold his bony knees and rock himself as he waited, chewing on his bottom lip, wishing he still had Knittles his knitted cat to hold and keep him company. Some time during the night he must have fallen asleep for he awoke in confusion to find himself warmly wrapped up and tucked into their nest of blankets.

He almost went back to sleep, but decided to take a quick look to see if Dori had finally gone to bed to. Peeking his head out from his warm cocoon, he could see that his brother was not laying asleep next to him in his usual spot and through the small cracked window, Nori's knot still hanging there, he could see that it was still dark outside. He then looked over to the hearth for his brother and saw that it to was empty the fire still going, nor was he anywhere else to be seen. He let out a mouse-like squeak eyes going wide in his little face as he realized that he was alone, the door closed, everything suffocatingly quiet before scrambling madly up and out of the blankets as he looked wildly around.

"Dori?" He asked aloud, getting only the continued silence in answer as he tottered to the middle of the room. Letting out a watery whimper as a horrible fear rose up in him, the dirt floor cool under his bare feet, Dori was gone. Dori was gone, like Nori was gone, and now he was all alone. 

"No.... " His small voice cracked as he stood there chewing on his fingers, his little face crumpled as big tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"...c-come back... Dori... c-come back!" He had been bad and now Dori didn't want him anymore.

"No! Dori! Come back!" He cried out and in utter desperate panic he threw open the door and ran out into the empty street, heart thundering in his little chest. The cold hard ground stung his feet, his breath coming out in great clouds of vapor as he looked around the dark, not knowing which way to go, only knowing he had to hurry, he had to catch up with his big brother, letting out a high warbling keening.

"Don't go! Dori don't go!!!

"Ori?" 

The Dwarfling froze, whipping around to the source of that voice, it was then he spotted a familiar figure standing by the well pump at the end of their street, a bucket in hand. 

Visibly concerned, Dori began to walk forward as he watched his little one, clad only in his threadbare nightshirt race down the street towards him, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Dori knelt down, bucket forgotten as Ori crashed into him, almost knocking him over, small body racked with sobbing, which made Dori frown as his arms automatically came up to enfold the upset child.

"Ori? What are you doing out here, you'll catch a chill!"

"No go!"

"I just stepped out to get us some more water-"

"No go, Dori! Please don't go! I-I'll be good! I swear!" Ori cried as if he hadn't heard. Letting out another loud keening as he fought with all his strength to hold on while Dori tried to gently push him back to arms length so he could check him over, afraid the Dwarfling had gotten hurt somehow, Ori's words only confusing him more.

"Leave? Ori, whatever is the matter?" He asked seeing that nothing was visibly wrong, he let Ori clutch tight to him again as he picked the Dwarfling up. Dori could feel Ori little heart still pounding as he rubbed his back trying to calm him as they stood there on the cold empty street.

"W-woke up and y-you gone!" Came a muffled sob.

"Shhh, its alright!" Dori soothed, starting to get an idea of what had happened

"I-I'll be good! D-don't leave me too!" Ori hiccuped, tears still falling as he leaned back in Dori's arms just enough to look at his big brother with big beseeching eyes, his little hands clamped to Dori's robe.

Which made Dori's heart crack to see, eyes going soft. "Oh, Poppit..." He murmured before leaning forward to gently press his forehead to Ori's damp almost feverish one, the Dwarfling still wracked with shakes from his earlier panic, refusing to give up his death-grip. Dori being sure he was looking directly into Ori's red and tearful eyes, expression serious. 

"We are family, Ori. Never doubt my love and loyalty, for you will always have them. I and Nori will always stand with you. Through flowers or fire, no matter what!" He swore fiercely, the clouds of vapor from their breaths mingling, for a long moment they stayed like that before Ori finally calmed, then burrowed in close again, tucking himself under Dori's chin, safe in his brother's arms and starting to shiver from the cold.

Dori carefully reaching down to pick up the bucket of water before walking back down the street, only the sound of his boots and some barking dogs in the distance to be heard as they headed home.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Work remained frustratingly scarce, especially since it had quickly gotten around town just how much money he had cost the shop owner, the months came and went and all to soon the money that Nori had brought them a year before and that Dori had so carefully saved ran out. The eldest son of Ri finding only sporadic day work here and there, and soon their supplies to were all but gone as well, leaving them with bowls, cups and even a teapot that now sat empty and unused, leaving Dori to wonder if he was cursed or something.

This continued on, this low scraping, Dori even contemplating for awhile about just packing up and taking their chances in another town, but the weather had been foul, people speaking of the drastic up-tic of theft and banditry on the road of late. It had gotten so bad that extra Guardsmen and some Militia Men had swarmed into the area, but so far they had proved to have little affect. No, the road was no place for a single adult Dwarf, let alone one with a young Dwarfling right now, he couldn't risk it. His previous boss also had many contacts in the surrounding area and would have made sure that word of his misdeed had spread to other possible employers. Leaving him between rock and chisel, making them fall back on the old habits and lessons from the hard times before, Dori soon developing another case of 'worms'.

Yet even this could not continue for one night Ori would utter a few words that would change their lives forever, setting Dori on a new path. A storm had blown in that night from the Blue Mountains, Dori and Ori thankful for the roof over their head as they huddled around the fire, listening to the rain outside. 

"Dori?"

"Yes, Dear?" Looking up from undoing the long tail of his main braid, his others undone leaving his thick and straight silver hair lose about his shoulders. Ori next to him, the 're-born' Knittles in his lap, while knitting a simple scarf under Dori's teaching eye.

"I'm still hungry," The needles stilling in his small hands as pleading eyes turned to hopefully look up at him, biting his lip.

"Im sorry, Poppit. There is no more tonight... Not if you are to have something for breakfast." He apologized, guilt stabbing him in the heart.

"Its alright." Ori said quietly, disappointment on his naked face before he gave Dori an understanding nod and went back to his knitting. 

Awhile later found everything quiet, the fire burning low casting the room in a soft glow as Dori stood looking out the small window and into the cold night beyond, thoughts troubled as he absently tapped the knot hanging there, making it gently swing. 

When had it all gone so terribly wrong? A horrible all consuming reality finally pulling the eldest son of Ri under, things could not stand as they had, what he did now would affect the future and more specifically Ori's. He was still so young and yet so smart with a huge appetite for learning, already having an amazing handle of writing and letters, and could enunciate his words better then most Dwarves three-times his age. Dori and Nori, when he was home, taught him as well as they could, but Dori hated that Ori had to use a stick and the lose dirt in front of their small hearth to learn his letters and draw since there was no money for paper or quills. Knowing that he should already be in a apprenticeship with one of the local scribes, his many talents being nurtured and refined. Instead he was floundering about with him here in the dirt, hungry and wondering when next he would eat when he was not being dragged about while his fool elder brother tried to find honest work which had so far proved unattainable. His sharp mind going to waste in favor of simply surviving, learning at how to be a proper failure like his eldest brother. 

Oh how Dori utterly envied Nori, how many times had he just wanted to walk away. Dori could not remember what it was like to move through the world uncaring of what others thought and simply live for himself, to relish in being alive and free. When had he last gone out to enjoy an ale with friends, when was the last time he had laughed, played and dance, or simply felt the touch of a lover? He honestly could not remember. But it mattered little now, he was used up and thin, his many suitors long gone, carefree days nothing but a long gone fantasy and he just simply didn't have time for such dalliances, not if they wished to have a roof over their heads.

Nori's very true words from long ago coming back to haunt him as he turned away from the window and looked around the cramped room that they called home, 'look how well honest and decent work was working for them?' Not very, he freely admitted to himself, reaching up to run a hand over his tired face. The rent for this hovel was due again and there was almost no money left to feed his little brother, let alone himself, finding themselves right back where they started.

He let his hand drop and looked over to where Ori was already curled up sound asleep in the nest of blankets that they both slept. His thoughts remained troubled as he quietly got ready for bed, the sounds of the street outside and one of their more rowdy neighbors to be heard through the thin walls. He loved both his brothers with a fire that would put any dragon to shame. Even in the worst of times he still thought it a blessing of Mahal that Nori had spotted the ragged little toddler, tottering alone and hungry among so many who had no kindness to spare. Yet now they were not much better off since then, Ori still hungry and dirty. Knowing that them being so poor when their mother was still alive had started Nori's life of thieving in the first place since his wastrel father and Dori could not bring enough in for them to live properly.

Dori bit the inside of his cheek, tasting copper, he was such an utter failure! Things had never been easy, their family had always been the odd sheep out, whispers and knowing eyes following their mother.

"They watch and judge. They think they now us, but they know nothing!" He remembered his mother saying, her long silver hair and beard braided with delicately tooled silver beads, Nori inheriting her intense dark eyes and slender build. Dori had long ago come to understand her words, still missing her keenly even as he tried his best to make up for her absence. Dori was the eldest, the strongest, it was his duty to look after his brothers and he had already failed miserably with Nori. Who took greater and more dangerous risks, which only made Dori worry and fret all the more knowing he might never see him again, his brother no doubt on some grand adventure, happy to be away and forget his utter failure of a pathetic brother. And now Dori was failing Ori, hardly able to feed and clothe the growing Dwarfling, if their mother could see them now, if she was even capable of caring, she would no doubt turn away from him in disgust, that damning and oh so familiar look in her hazel eyes. This simply could not continue and it was clear that his strength, fighting, mining, knitting and what Nori managed to steal was simply not enough. Decorum, pride, decency and honor would not feed, house or clothes them, not anymore. Something had to change.

Unable to sleep he set about a plan to hopefully change their fortunes as he sat next to a slumbering Ori, mending an old burgundy colored tunic that still looked fairly good. Making a mental note to drop Ori off with someone that could mind the shy Dwarfling for a few hours so he could go find and hopefully talk with someone who always had work, even in the toughest of times.

\---------------------

The next day found Dori leaving his brother with the truly lovely Lady Nei, wife of Groinson, Gloin, in the nicer section of town with all the best smithies. Little Ori shyly standing by Nei's skirts listening to the two adults talk in the doorway of the nice stone and wooden structure, it was during this time that another child with lose blond hair popped up on the other side of Nei's dark red skirts, promptly letting out a war whoop upon spotting the newcomer. Poor Ori jumped with a shriek of fright, he would have run to Dori, but the other child cut him off by rounding the front of Nei's skirt, forcing the smaller Dwarfling to dart in the opposite direction into the home and out of sight as the other gave chase with a large beetle in grubby hand. Deeper in a growling young Gimli could be seen, locked in mortal combat with young Kili, who Nei had pointed out earlier. The two apparently trying to beat each other to death with frayed pillows, a few other young Dwarflings to be seen playing nearby.

"Don't worry, he'll be well looked after," The Dwarrowdam assure with an amused smile.

Dori smiled as well and hoped that Ori would make some new friends as he gave Nei his deep thanks with a proper bow before there was another screech followed by a loud crash from within, with a roll of her eyes at the hyper Dwarflings antics she turned and closed the door. Dori unable to help but chuckle to himself before quickly sobering as he turned and made his way down the busy street, heading for the north side of town where he hope to find the Companion called Grid and beg some advice from.

An hour later found him sitting on a floor pillow at a low round table in a tastefully decorated home, the windows allowing the sunshine in, illuminating the home and work place of a venerable old Dwarf who carried himself with a noble baring by the name of Narn. Dori finding himself very impressed and surprised at how different Narn was compared to what he had seen of Grid, both Companions, both lovely and well to do, but there was an elegant stillness about the older Dwarf, the way he carried himself, his dress and jewelry understated. Making Dori feel so very young, foolish and an absolute clumsy clod next to him. 

He had initially tried to find Grid, the Companion who had come into the shop before he had been fired, hoping to beg for some of his time and perhaps get a few pointers, but had been unable to find him. He did however find another Companion when he cut through the market, which was how he found himself in his current surroundings. Narn was dressed well in dark jewel greens, his deep red and white streaked hair and beard brushed and pulled back into the complex and controlled braids of a Companion. There where no female 'Companions' in Dwarven society, women being held to a different standard since they where already so rare, allowing them freedoms when it came to marriage, children and love that the women of Hobbits, Men and Elves would be envious of. Dwarven males were not however given such leeway when it came to matters of honor and decency.

Upon a hasty, but properly respectful introduction, Dori asked if he might bother him for some advice, telling him of his unsuccessful search for Grid. The old Companion promptly rolled his green eyes at the name before firmly telling Dori to follow him, saying that Grid was a spoiled fool and that he should not waste his time on anything that came out of that serpent's mouth. Narn made tea for them, Dori only able to take a few polite sips, his stomach turning in knots as he listened with rapt attention to the old Dwarf who patently answered all of his embarrassed questions for the next few hours, showing him how to do the complex braids and gave him some excellent advice. Even as he watched the much younger Dwarf with a sad look, never once asking why Dori was doing this, knowing that no one happily chose to become a prostitute, especially in this age and while there was not as much stigma attached to it as there was with Men, it was still looked down upon. 

He then had Dori stand up and do a few turns for him as he also stood, seriously studying him with a critical gaze as Dori found himself blushing, self consciously holding still as Narn reached out to touch one of his long braids, humming to himself. "Aye... Lovely... A bit rough, but every gem needs some polishing to truly shine. With this silver hair and those curves, aye, you will do well... Such a pretty peach- everyone will want a bite." He said aloud, catching Dori's pale eyes with his green ones, giving him a small smile, the much younger Dwarf just looking nervous. 

"A silver ingot lost in the gutter," Narn sighed under his breath as he turned away, motioning for Dori to sit back down with a flick of his wrist.

An uncomfortable silence falling as Narn disappeared into one of the other rooms for a moment, leaving Dori to bite his lip as he glanced around the room, grounding himself in his decision as he looked at all the things Narn could afford. His eyes wandering over the many books lining the dark carved shelves, the elegant writing desk with fresh quills and ink and the glimpse of a fully stocked kitchen from the entrance way to another room before turning his attention back as Narn returned with something in his hand.

"Here, these are my old clasps and pins," Putting said item's in the others palm, Dori giving his thanks, still looking a bit grey. "Their made of tin, when you work the street its always tin, if things improve... You can ask for more money. The higher up in the shadow world you get, the nicer the clasps. Lets everyone know your 'quality' and an idea of asking price." A wistful smirk came to the Companion's thin lips, looking both fond and sad. "Can you believe I used to have Mithril and sapphire hair clasps? Back in Erbor before the worm came, I used to only entertain those of King Thror's court. It has sadly taken me years to rise again to this level." Motioning to the filled and decorated rooms around them, his fine clothes and the intricately tooled silver and lapis clasps in his hair with a bitter turn to his lips.

"Being a Companion or the Concubine of some noble or Lord was hardly a sullen thing. But we are not in the grand Mountain kingdoms of the past anymore, as a people we are wanders now, our greatness gone, to be a Companion now is to be a whore. The art and traditions of being a Courtesan are gone."

"You can no longer wear your family braids," He added sadly after a dainty sip of his tea, making Dori visibly flinch and looked up from the clasps with wide disbelieving eyes, his other hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his long family braids. "That way your family wont have to claim you as one of their blood if they so wish."

A sudden thought came to Dori then as he digested what Narn had said, turning to the other Dwarf with searching eyes, a spark of hope in the pale depths, almost hesitating to ask it aloud. "What of Bonding? What if I find my One?" But he felt his heart sink further in his chest at the sad pitying look in Narn's eyes.

"Think long and hard before you choose this path, young Dori. Even in Erbor when I danced for the King, my One would not bond with me or walk at my side because I shared the beds of so many others." Seeing the clear trepidation, but resigned resolution in the other's steady gaze, he continued. "Harden your heart and bury it deep, for none will care for it like the treasure it is. Expect the worse of this world and keep your wits and your knife close. For there are creatures fouler then wargs and goblins roaming these streets, and the weak and unwary do not last long."

The noticeably ashen faced younger gave his deep thanks and prepared to depart, getting up and giving Narn a deep bow before heading for the door, the old Companion suddenly grabbed Dori's calloused hand with his gloved one, making the other stop and look back.

"Dori... Think long and hard on this. Once people see you with these braids... There is no going back." Motioning to his own braided red and white hair, deep warning in his hushed voice. "No skill of stone, war or quill will matter, this will be your craft to the eyes of all others. Some will openly shun you, you will wear the mark of the under world as any thief or cutthroat."

The silver haired Dwarf found his throat dry, unable to say anything save give the other a firm nod of understanding before moving off, a grim look on his face as he hurried out the door.

That night after putting Ori to bed, Dori sat before their small cracked mirror and looked upon himself, his hands reaching up to touch the familiar three blunt braids of his beard, pulling the long tail of his main braid over his shoulder, stroking it while turning his head this way and that. Remembering his mother showing him so long ago how to do them, remembering all the times he had put these braids into Nori's rich brown hair, the braids into Ori's soft hair. With a long sigh he reached up an slowly undid them from his hair and beard for the last time, giving his hair a thorough brushing before going to bed with a heavy stone in his belly for the day to come.

\--------------------------

The next day was bright and sunny, the morning light already illuminating their small room as the two woke up, the sound of their noisy neighbors to be heard already arguing next door. Dori getting the two of them quickly dressed, Ori in his many layers and warm knits, he in his re-mended tunic, stoking the fire, then braided Ori's reddish hair in their traditional braids, even adding some old ribbon before sitting in front of the mirror and set about re-plaiting his own hair, clucking his tongue when he had to take them out and redo them more then once before being satisfied, the tarnished tin clasps now in his hair.

"Your hair is so pretty!" Ori chirped when he got a good look of them, completely unaware of their meaning.

Dori just gave him a smile and a wink before turning back to finish making Ori's meager breakfast of porridge, handing him a bowl a few moments later. Then using his fingers to scrape what dregs remained in the pot while his brother was busy eating, his empty stomach rumbling as he cleaned up.

The morning continued smoothly, though they did hit a little snag when Ori was informed that he would be spending another day a Lady Nei's. Throwing an impressive temper tantrum, petulantly ripping off his knitted jumper and throwing it as hard as he could across the room, then furiously stamping his little feet while shouting that he did not want to go! That Gimli was mean and bit him and how the two older children Fili and Kili put bugs in his hair and farted on him. After retrieving the jumper and giving Ori a scolding as he put it back on him, but only a mild one since Dori was not of fan of insects or being farted on either, promising that he would make it up to him with something sweet as Ori continued to pout.

A little while later found them again standing before Gloin's home, the sound of said Dwarf working at the forge to be heard from the street, the lovely Dwarrowdam opened the door with a smile, seeing young Ori shyly clinging to his elder brother's leg, but she visibly balked before she was able to school her features into a pleasant smile at the sight of Dori's new braids.

Who pretended not to notice, giving her a deep respectful bow, little Ori automatically copying him, while chewing on one of the tassels of his scarf, clearly reluctant for his brother to leave. "Lady Nei. Thank you ever so much for minding him for me." Knowing that this was probably the last time, if what Narn had told him proved true, already having noticed how people either looked away from him or followed as he walked Ori here.

"Its no trouble at all." she assured, giving him a nod, which made some of his tension ease. He then squatted down to give his farewell to his brother, his pale eyes going soft.

"Be good for Lady Nei, alright?"

"I will," came the small mumbled reply before giving Dori a fierce hug with an unhappy sniff then reluctantly let go and shuffled over to stand next to the watching Dwarrowdam as Dori stood up and stepped back. Ori giving him a final pleading look that seemed to say, 'Don't leave me here with these insane people!', a high-pitched howl was heard from within, followed by a loud declaration that someone needed to pee as if right on que. Dori could only give him an encouraging smile, raising a hand silent farewell before turning to walk away, watching over his shoulder as Nei gently ushered Ori inside before closing the door.

With his new braids, clad in his nicest burgundy tunic, his mind filled to the brim with what Narn had told him, Dori then made his unhurried way up the street, head held high in false confidence and a sway in his hips, aware of more then one set of eyes turning to follow as he made his way to the seedier side of town. 

A half hour later found him being shoved against a dark and grimy alley wall within sight of the busy street, head turned away trying without success to avoid the foul panting breath of the large swarthy Dwarf rutting against him, even as he winced in pain through the rough treatment, everything was to intimate and happening to fast. The wall hard against his back, a large calloused hand trapping and groping his naked upraised thigh, the burn of bile in the back of his throat while not knowing quite what to do with his hands. Forcing himself to remain passive and relaxed, knowing how easily he could use his strength to just shove this disgusting lout off him, to make him stop. Yet he didn't as he turned his eyes to look up past the rooftops and into the cheerful and sunny sky over head as the Dwarf continued to grunt in his ear, just wanting this to be over.

When it was over Dori could do nothing but glare after the big Dwarf's retreating back, watching him stroll away leaving him squatted there in pain in the alleyway, shoulders hunched, shame and anger in his belly, having moments earlier to get down and pickup the gold coins that his first client had purposefully tossed to the ground before walking away.

Twenty minutes after that found him laughing and drinking with a merry Merchant with wandering hands, having been plucked off the street, for the next two hours he teased and pretended to laugh at the fool's bad jokes. Pocketing the coins that where tossed his way whenever the Merchant demanded that he buy himself another pint, loudly refusing to drink alone. No one save the irritated barmaid noticing that Dori was drinking water and pocketing the coin.

This was followed by a few more hours on the street with fleeting and quick encounters of grasping hands, pain and hurried grunting in his ear while Dori managed to hold his bile down, luckily most wanted a quick blowjob. He eventually made his way into a sleazy nearby tavern called the Red Bird, someone buying him a drink soon after, Dori being sure to give the generous Dwarf a dazzling smile and a wink before gratefully downing it.

The slender one-eyed Dwarf that worked behind the bar chatting with him for a bit, seeing that he was 'new', telling him what streets to avoid and what were the best times to go 'fishing' before moving off to fill the order from a few of the crowded tables. It was during this quiet moment that a large heavyset Dwarf with messy blond braids walked over to him, no doubt a Stone-builder by his clothes, introducing himself as Brundi and coming to pointedly loom over him with a keen gaze.

Later Dori would learn to read the signs, pick up on the little things, the small tells and subtle things that would alert him to be weary or who to refuse, but it was his first day. Already having made double what his usual salary in the mines had been, leaving him feeling filthy and soar, but almost giddy with the merry chiming from his hidden purse.

He finished his drink and allowed the builder to lead him to one of the smaller backrooms that was used as a cellar, the dark stone walls lined with bottles of wine and large barrels of ale, a price soon agreed upon.

The next few moments passing remarkably fast, not to mention Dori was trying to hide his amusement at just how remarkably small Brundi was endowed, he also fucked like a hyper-rabbit, though by the way he grunted and carried on it was clear he thought himself a bull among Dwarves. Dori was sure to keep his gaze glued to the stone wall he braced himself against, rolling his eyes and hoping this would be over soon, not to mention hoping no one came down to get some extra wine or ale and see them. Thankfully the big Dwarf proved to have the stamina of some weak spirited Man and soon was leaning heavy and sated against his back, which made Dori's nose wrinkle before he moved off.

Dori was understandably surprise when he was done smoothing out his own clothes then turning to politely ask about his payment- when a vicious left hook snapped his head to the side and made him stumble.

Brundi however got his own surprise when Dori immediately turned and punched him back, making the other stumble and fall back against one of the large ale barrels.

"What was that for!?" Dori angrily demanded, incredulously glaring as he put a hand to his aching cheek.

Brundi had also recovered by now, shoving off the barrel, the hot anger of a true self righteous bully darkening his craggy features, rubbing his own now sore jaw before his thick hands audibly tightened into fists. Clearly having done this to others in the past and having no intentions of paying, though he wasn't used to his victims still being on their feet at this point, let alone being able to hit back.

"What do you think? I never pay good coin to fuck, two-bit trollops like you!" He sneered stalking menacing closer, ready to lay down a real beating.

Dori was no fool though, and now his was pissed, easily grabbing Brundi's next fist before it could hit him then bodily slamming the bigger Dwarf against the stone wall, who's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock, finding Dori's other hand pinning him there by his throat.

This might be his life now, but Dori would not be shoved around willingly, especially by some pathetic bully who prayed on those he though where weaker. It also paid that many in this town were unaware of how just how strong the eldest son of Ri was.

"You will pay me for services rendered... Sir." He stressed civilly, pale eyes bright as he added a bit more pressure to Brundi's throat. 

\------------

After leaving the Red Bird tavern, Brundi's double payment tucked away and with a few hours to spare before he needed to pick Ori up, he took advantage and hurried to the market place to pick up some badly needed supplies and food. The various merchants looked at his new braids, some openly sniffed, some simply turned away and ignored him, but most didn't seem particularly surprised and Dori did not care so long as they took his freshly earned coin. His voice a bit rough as he asked after the price of this and that, pointing to various items, for the most part ignoring his fellow shoppers, most of the merchants seemed less inclined to haggle with him as they did with other customers, but Dori was a master at shopping on very little coin. Soon he returned home with his strong arms laden with his many purchases, after putting them away he then hurried to where their miserly landlord lived to pay the rent. Finding that the landlord seemed oddly pleased when he saw Dori's hair, happily taking his payment, which he found a bit worrying before leaving to collect his little brother, a small limp in his gate that he did not have when he dropped Ori off.

When Lady Nei opened the door she openly frowned getting a look at his now purple cheek, but otherwise made no comment before calling for Ori, leaving the two to stand there in a awkward silence, luckily there was soon the sound of hurried feet announcing Ori's arrival. 

"Dori!" The Dwarfling cried racing past the Dwarrrowdam and out the door to happily collide then cling to Dori's leg, a wrinkled bit of paper clutched in one ink stained hand, noticeably happier then the last time he had picked him up. Dori smiled down at him and gave him a paternal pat on the head before turning to give his deep thanks to Nei for watching him, giving her a proper bow which Ori copied, she inclining her head in turn before he took Ori's hand and the two began to walk away.

"Dori!" Surprised he paused to look back while Ori was hopping and tugging on his hand, seeing her still standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a serious look on her face.

"Bring him over whenever you need to, I'm hoping he will become a good influence on the others."

"My thanks, my Lady!" He said, blinking in pleasant surprise. A smile lighting up his face even as she gave him a sad, but genuine smile in turn before going back inside. 

The sun was going down as they walked down the busy street making their unhurried way home, more then once Dori shot a warning glare at a interested looking Dwarf that caught sight of him and looked as if they would approach, Ori unaware of what was going on over his head for the most part.

"You got hurt! And why are you walkin' funny?" Ori suddenly chirped as they paused on the side of the street to let some wagons roll past. Dori look down to see the Dwarfling looking at him with a concerned frown on his naked face, bottom lip sticking out, Dori's other hand automatically came up to touch his sore cheek, internally wishing Ori was not so observant for his age.

"Its nothing, Dear! Just got a bit clumsy while you where gone, not looking where I was going." He shrugged, giving Ori's hand a comforting pat.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all, so... Ah! Whats this now?" he quickly changed the subject, grateful that Ori was still of an age that he could be easily distracted.

Ori eagerly showing him the picture he had been holding, excitedly holding in up for Dori to take, then holding onto his brother's belt as Dori smiled as he looked at the colorful drawing on the large and very wrinkled bit of parchment, which was surprisingly good considering Ori's age.

"See? Thats you with your teapot and Nori with one of his knives- and me! I'm in the middle with a new book!" Pointing the each figure in turn, making Dori's heart all but melt as he leaned down and gave the Dwarfling a one-armed hug. Charmed by the exaggerated and bizarre proportions, like Dori's hugely drawn arms and tiny feet or Nori's massive star-shaped head and long spidery fingers, the three of them happily holding hands, rounded mountains in the background with a cheerful sun in the sky.

"Its wonderful! You are quite the artist, Ori!" He praised, Ori letting out a happy 'honk!' noise as he bounced in place. During the last month his brother had developed an interesting array of sound affects, which also included the occasional bouts of barking, especially if he heard some dogs barking nearby or declaring that he was a cat.

It was then that Dori began to notice some of the other things in the picture, clearly not done in Ori's talented hand, but there all the same. He couldn't help but laugh out loud putting a hand to his mouth, terrible amused at some of the crude drawings and scribes, their was even a few words scrawled in almost illegible Khazdul, things like 'scrotum' and 'troll face', unable to read the others. And what he had though on first veiwing to be some oddly drawn blue birds, on closer inspection appeared to be a marauding flock of flying and rather badly drawn blue penises, one diving dangerously close to Nori's hugely drawn head. 

"Um...Ori, Dear... Did you draw these?" Looking down as he pointed to a few of the added elements to the picture.

"No! Kili kept drawing peckers on everyone's pictures!" Ori loudly pouted, looking perfectly miffed with his arms crossed over his little chest.

"And this?" Pointing to a rough figure in the background under the sun. The crude figure consisted mostly of a big furry red scribble that had arms and legs, a set of glaring eyes and most notably a large gaping black mouth filled with teeth as if the creature was loudly bellowing.

"Oh, that's Gimli's," Ori explained, apparently over his irritation as he went up on tip-toes to point. "He drew a picture of Mister Gloin after he chased us out of the forge again. Mister Gloin yells a lot!"

"Well I'm sure he captured his likeness perfectly!" Dori praised with another laugh, not having met Nei's husband yet. He then showed Ori how to roll his drawing so it wouldn't get more damaged before they continued their way home

\-------------------------------

That night they pinned Ori's masterpiece in a place of honor on one of the walls, then Dori made them a proper meal. Ori happily helping, the air soon filled with wonderful smells of cooking, Dori pretending not to see when little wandering fingers would snatch a bit of carrot or sliced potato while he prepared a fresh chicken for roasting in their little hearth. When they were done it was a veritable feast as they sat on the floor across from one another using an old crate as a tabletop, Dori eyes all but fluttering closed in ecstasy at the taste of real meat again, reveling in the simple and utter pleasure to have actual food again. Ori happily humming, seeming especially pleased that Dori was finally eating with him again.

"Im glad your tummy is better!' He chirped around another mouthful.

"Me to," Dori said with a small strained smile before taking another sip of his tea, glad for the small lie.

"Wish Nori was here to," Ori then said with clear note of disappointment, awkwardly holding his fork as Dori nodded his head while refilling Ori's glass of juice.

"I miss him to, Poppet." The older Dwarf pausing to look at the spread of food before them, knowing that Nori was probably up to no-good somewhere, somewhere probably uncomfortable, maybe running for his life, hungry and cold. He knew Nori hated it, but he couldn't help the constant worrying gnawing at his bones, especially after Nori's last visit. The way Nori had walked away... It was enough to dampen the cheer as they continued their meal.

When the two had finished, Dori put the leftovers away and cleaned up the dishes while Ori told him of what he had learned that day at Gloin's.

It was with a flourish that Dori then presented Ori with a small sweet cinnamon and apple tart, watching his little face light up. "As promised!"

He was then sure that Ori got a proper hot bath that night with some new sweet smelling honey-cream soap he had gotten, Ori quite proud of his white soap bubble beard, making Dori laugh before getting a good rinse. He then set about toweling down the now giggly and squeaky clean child before tugging a new nightshirt over his head, then came the ever important family ritual of grooming, sitting Ori down and brushing out his damp soft red-brown hair. Then while Ori was busy devouring the new book of Dwarven poems, Dori dumped out the murky tub of water, then refilled it with warm water for his own bath, silently wincing and biting the inside of his cheek as he cleaned himself thoroughly and was quick to dump the pink tinged water.

After putting Ori to bed that night, the fire burning low, Dori came to sit before their propped up mirror and truly looked at himself. He had always taken pride in his appearance, since he was but a child he had been told how attractive he was, he had had plenty of suitors and admirers and had more then once been mistaken as a Dwarrowdam, which was utterly flattering, his silver hair and strength just like his mother's, pale eyes and pert nose like his long dead father. But now he found himself looking at a strange Dwarf he did not know, a ugly purple bruise now marring the right side of his face, the familiar braids of his family gone, in their place the braids advertising him as a Companion, the calling sigh of glorified whore. But Narn was right, there was no going back now, the left over coins he still had in his purse chaining him with bitter certainty to this path.

None were there to witness him put the mirror away then wipe at the wetness from his eyes before he undid the many braids and clasps, then combed out his long hair in the quiet of the room before finally joining Ori in bed. And though he was tired and so terribly sore Dori found he could not sleep that night, content to lay there, Ori slumbering next to him, his pale eyes troubled and sad as he watched the shadows creep around the room from the red glow of the embers in the hearth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there's a lot of ugly things in this chapter. Read at your own discretion

The next year would prove to be a trial of his nerves, fortitude and strength, the streets proving to be more dangerous then he had ever have imagined, coming to see them in an entirely new light, the various layers of so called 'society', the various watchers and monsters that hid behind the masks of ordinary looking people, everyone out for themselves and playing for keeps. This profession came with a steep learning curve with little room for compassion. Learning to ignore the many slights and judgmental stares, how to fake the right pitch to laughter or the moans of ecstasy to fool any ear, to tempt and entrance with but a coy look or smile. Getting and giving glares to other Companions he would cross paths with, being his competition, hungry dogs fighting for scraps. Though the local thieves and pick-pockets of the area soon learned that it was useless to try and lift the purse of the new silver-haired Companion who fearlessly strolled down the various streets and seedier taverns. For some reason he seemed to know almost every trick and had knocked out more then one angry and desperate mugger who threatened him with harm. 

Learning early on that the weather could be his worst foe, it was during his time on the streets that he learned to truly hate rain and snow. Shadows could be friend or foe, blind corners a test for the weary, anything could be lurking and like the dangerous roads in the wild, one learned early when it when it was important to get off the street and out of sight fast.

He also quickly discovered the cause for the odd eager look that lite up his landlord's eyes when even he came to pay the rent, apparently he was not the only renter who was a prostitute. Dori aware of some of the small lanterns hanging in a few of his neighbors windows, the short pudgy Dwarf offering to take down the dusty old knot in his window, clearly having no idea what it meant, and hang in its place a red lantern. Urging him with, 'Just think! Being able to stay home with your little one and the clients come to you in the evening. Just open the door and lay back!' All of this for a small fee of course, and the rent would have to go up... Unless Dori wanted to share a cut of his profits. 

Dori firmly, but politely refused before sinking to his knees while the visibly disappointed landlord grumbled while putting a firm hand on the back of Dori's head. 

It wasn't much, but it was their home for now, their small refuge from the ugly world outside and Dori would not taint it or subject Ori to such a foul arrangement. Hating the deal he had already made with their landlord as is, not to mention what he did to earn their rent, already dreading the day when Ori grew up enough and he would have to explain to Ori about his braids, hoping the child would forgive him. 

Things had also changed for Ori, he had started to lose his milk teeth, had put on some much needed weight and was now properly apprenticed to a well thought of and respected old Scholar who had been one of Thror's personal scribes before Erbor was lost and a personal friend of Balin Fundinson. Hanar was a sour old fart, he refused to even let Dori step a foot in the library he worked and taught, "No, degenerates or whores!" But he had a soft spot for children and after seeing just how smart Ori was, he was pleased as a dragon in gold with his new student. This allowed Dori to work while Ori was learning and being safely watched over much of the day when he was not over at Lady Nei's with the other children, sometimes he would have to sleep over before Dori came to collect him late at night or early morning, a few of the servants of Gloin's household usually letting him in during those odd hours. 

Dori was now able to afford to keep the Dwarfling stocked in parchment, quills and ink, even the occasional book and with the money he brought in they could afford to eat regularly, have better clothes and with some careful managing on his part, begin to slowly save up a few coins hear and there. 

He also learned that not all the guardsman were as honorable as their title declared, some little better then the cutthroats that roamed about, nor where they ever around when he could have used them. And when they where around, more often then not, he was being stopped and shaken down for a cut of his days earnings. When he tried to argue they threatened that they just might 'find' some evidence of him pic-pocketing his clients, that if they did they would have to drag him away to spend a few days in the cells and more then once he had to give some of the guardsman a 'free' sample, as it where.

Along with rain he also learned to hate snow. 

The winter was a cold one and he did not have the luxury of being indoors, now finding him many a day haunting the quiet streets. At moment he stood against a tall stone wall where there was a slight overhang from the buildings' roof, just a few feet from a convenient alleyway, shivering in the cold under his to thin cloak, everything quieted to a hush by the falling snow, bored out of his mind. 

He had been standing out there for hours, hood up, snow dusting his shoulders with hands tucked tight under his arms as he did a slow gig, humming an old song to himself as he tried to stay warm, when there was a sudden loud commotion down the street. Making him stop and look down the street curiously, now hear raised voices and a few loud crashes, then more silence, Dori was beginning to think that must be the end of it when there was the sound of breaking glass.

He saw in the near distance a dark cloaked Dwarf fall jump out a second story window of one of the taller building, dropping and landing with a controlled roll to the snowy street below, an angry looking guardsman looking out the now broken window to look below before disappearing again while the Dwarf below hopped up and began running down the street. As he got closer Dori saw that the mysterious Dwarf was taller then him, but a bit on the rangy side, under the cloak he could see skin dark as fresh tilled earth, long black hair pulled back from a scarred strong featured face in a high messy tail, clad in simple dark clothes and thin soled boots, which made Dori immediately think of the clothes Nori preferred. A thief, maybe? That would assuredly explain the guardsmen and the sound of angry yells in the distance again. 

The sight of the large blood covered knife, made Dori change his mind however, not a thief- an assassin perhaps? The running Dwarf's heavy breaths coming out in large clouds of vapor as he raced down the street towards him, obviously heading for the busier streets. But as he was passing where Dori stood, looking to be sure he was not a threat, their eyes locked eyes and Dori's pale eyes went wide, lips pursed as a mismatched set of black and piercing grey locked with his own, the strange Dwarf's run suddenly slowing before stopping altogether as he got a full look at him.

They stood there still as statues and for a a long pregnant moment there was nothing but the hushed sound of the gently falling snow, something pulling at them, it was like the sudden striking of a cord, both trapped in the open and stunned look on the others face. Dori felt his heart flutter in his breast, never having felt this before and he was clearly not the only to feel it, for the mysterious Dwarf took a step towards him, boot crunching in the snow, lips parting to say something, a stained black glove rising the other still gripping the long knife at his side. But there was another shout, closer this time, making them both turn, when Dori looked back he saw a look of regret and frustration flash painfully in those mismatched eyes before the mysterious Dwarf raced off again, cloak flapping behind him, disappearing out of sight right down the street as a group of guardsmen came boiling onto the street.

Dori recognizing the hulking head guardsman who noticeably paused, seeing the tracks he was following had done the same, the other angry guardsmen continuing on past him as he gave Dori a long hard look, recognition in his gave as well as clear suspicion. Dori watching him trudge away in the snow

Dori continued to stand there watching after them It was utterly quiet again nothing but snow and the footsteps It was only then that Dori realized that may very well have been his One before he purposefully put the foolish notion out of his head

The next day after dropping Ori off at Nei's, the poor Dwarfling hardly able to move in all the layers Dori had put him in, looking a bit like an unhappy over-stuffed knitted starfish that was only able to flap his arms a bit and fall over whenever he attempted to walk, Dori having to carry him most of the way anyway because of the snow drifts. When they finally arrived, Nei could not help but let out a bark of laughter at the sight of poor Ori, only part of his very cranky little face too be seen as Dori handed him over before hurrying on his way.

I took him a bit longer to get to the area of town he walked, but eventually he came to stand in the same spot as the day before, the street depressingly empty again, only a few out on the streets if they had to, it was looking to be shaping up into another long cold day as he huddled under his travel cloak, mentally tutting to himself as he noticed another tear that would need mending. He was startled out of his thoughts when something dropped into the mound of snow next to him, looking down to see a new hole in the fresh snow, curious he reach into the mound and pulled out a small silver flask, it was with a flash of delight that he uncapped it and took a sniff, smelling good quality fire liqueur, forty-year aged by the smell. Realizing that someone must have dropped it from above, he stepped back from the wall as he looked up searching the edge of the roof above, but saw only grey snow-laden clouds, his mysterious benefactor gone.

"Thank you ever so much!" He called out anyway a grateful smile on his face, ever one for proper manners, even when it came to invisible gift givers. He got no response, but found his spirits lightened none the less, a few sparing sips helping keep him warm for the rest of the day and when he got home he was sure to hide it where no curious little Dwarflings might find it, saving it and pulling it out for a sip when some nights proved especially trying.

While most of his clients were fairly normal, a few almost nice, there always seemed to be a couple of odd ones. Usually with a nasty attitudes and an unpredictable violent streak, luckily Dori was no weakling or pushover, but even he was still occasionally surprised. He was very luckily to come away from most such encounters with only bruises and sore knuckles, there were however a few very close calls, incidents he didn't like thinking about, the times when he literally dragged himself home. 

The worst incident was during that first year, just a few short months of him walking the streets, after the snows of winter had receded and the first flowers of early spring were appearing in the countryside. It was in the early evening, he had just made enough coin from one generous and very drunk merchant that he was heading home earlier, on his way to pick up Ori from Nei's, a smile on his face, looking forward to surprising his little One who was expecting him much later in the night. Poor Ori had been going through another cranky spell, not feeling good, his gums and bones achy, Dori accounted himself lucky that he only had to deal with the occasional bouts of ill temper or spectacular, but thankfully rare, temper tantrums compared to what poor Nei was going through. Gimli was also not feeling well, going through his own painful growth-spurt, and had turned into an utter feral monster, with lots of screaming and rampaging around their home naked and biting people. Poor Ori had been crying the last time Dori picked him up, having been bitten twice, Fili and Kili apparently didn't care, having no problem of biting little Gimli back. Nei meanwhile had simply taken to wearing her thick leather welding gloves, apologizing for her son's behavior.

Dori was thinking about splurging and picking Ori up something sweet when he was suddenly attacked by a group of Men, they had come upon him so quickly he was ashamed to admit that they had taken him completely unawares, walking around a corner only to suddenly be descended upon by a wave of to tall bodies crushing in on him with tearing hands, thick unforgiving clubs and stomping boots. Dori was no stranger to fighting, be it with weapons and his bare hands, he had fought other Dwarves and even a few Men before in big brawls or single combat, had faced Goblins, Orcs and wargs on the road, but had never experienced the madness of a group of Men whipped up into a frenzy of gleeful violence. He desperately tried to keep his feet, the Men not giving him any room or space, just a solid unrelenting frenzy forcing him to try and shield himself as best he could. He never saw the brick someone used to smashed into the side of his head as he cursed and tried to the fight back. The world suddenly tilted, their nasty laughter and the sound of tearing fabric ringing in his ears as everything went dark, the thugs eventually left him for dead in a alley as they went off to search for their next victim. 

It was a new low for Dori to painfully wake up face down in a gutter near sundown the next day, covered in dry blood and filth. His left eye swollen shut, his other almost completely red from a burst capillary, unable to draw in a full breath, his body covered in cuts, scrapes and contusions, his clothes torn, trousers around his knees and robbed of anything of value, his travel cloak, his money, even his boots and belt. Head pounding, his vision swimming in and out of focus he eventually managed to get up on his shaky and wobbly legs, using the grimy alley wall to stay upright as he tried to fix his damp clothing as best he could, left panting from the effort. But his heart was pounding in his chest with a terrible fear, realizing that he had not picked Ori up, he didn't even know what day it was.

Night had fallen and it was one of his clients that found him and kindly helped him to Gloin's home before hurrying away, not wanting to be anymore involved, leaving Dori there to hide and wait in a shadow of a nearby home, trying to stay out of sight, even as he tried not to to pass out. At first he was going to rush over and pound on the door, desperate to see Ori and explain himself, that it wasn't his fault, but it became very apparent that he best not do so seeing the looks a few passer-byes shot his way, him knowing he must look a total fright. So he waited for someone to step out or come home, not wanting any of the Dwarflings to see him, such terrible worry swimming in his belly. From where he stood though he could hear the merry sound of children coming from Nei's home, see the warm glow from the windows, which was balm to his ears. It was a long dark hour later that he finally met Grionson and husband of Lady Nei, who he spotted coming back from a long errand. 

It was not the best introduction as he hurriedly stumbled out of his shadow to intercept the red haired warrior before he crossed the street, Gloin understandably taken aback and suspicious at his sudden approach from out of the shadows.

"Who goes there!" He barked, dark round eyes narrowing suspiciously, a forge hardened hand going to his axe, no doubt thinking him a thief, beggar or worse. Dori feeling great shame as he watched Gloin visibly step back, bushy red brows shooting up to his hairline when he got a good look at him standing there barefooted, forced to hold the stained and ripped fabric of his tunic closed, visibly wincing as he tried to give the smith a proper and polite bow. Feeling retched, his silver braids messy and dirty, lose strands hanging around his swollen and discolored face as he introduced himself in a miserable whisper, Gloin looking horrified then outraged, clearly uncomfortable with him being a Companion as it was.

"Where have you been!?" He demand instead, eyes narrowing again. "You have been missing for a full day and night! We thought you had run off like a cat in heat to abandoned your brother with us," Gloin harrumphed, as Dori winced and shook his head, which made his vision swim.

"Never! I would never! Mahal I swear, I love Ori to much! I was not... I..." The words stalling in his throat. Seeing the other's judging gaze not looking particularly sympathetic, watching as Gloin crossed his arms over his thick chest as he waited, clearly skeptical of whatever he had to say. Which cemented in Dori's mind that there was nothing he could say, proving Narn's warnings true again.

So instead he swallowed his pride and explanation, and simply begged for forgiveness, offering to pay Gloin and Nei back for their troubles, that he was already so greatful to them, then begging for them to please keep Ori for just a few more days while he recovered. He couldn't let his little brother see him like this, pale eyes pleading, posture lowered and submissive. Even as he wanted to punch Gloin right in the face.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to peddle your craft!" Gloin snapped imperiously, nose wrinkling as he reached up to stroke his thick red beard, Dori to tired to even be bitter. "I will need to discus this matter with my wife. Wait here." He ordered then marching off and into his home, Dori left to watch in fearful worry and shame as Gloin firmly closed the door, forced to stand there on the street and wait. After a few long moments, Dori beginning to fear the worst, what if Ori was to see him like this? What if they thought him unfit and took Ori away? The very thought made his heart pound in his aching chest as he bit his bloodied and split lip.

His dark thoughts were interrupted, his pale eyes looking up at the sudden commotion from inside the home as he shifted nervously, the street cold under his bare feet, a small part of him wonder how Hobbits managed it all the time, when the front door burst open and Lady Nei herself stormed out. Another older Dwarf trailing after her with scratchy looking steel-grey hair and beard, a stammering and confused Gloin to be seen following after them before Nei suddenly turned and slammed the door in his face.

Dori found himself wanting to disappear into the street, dread in his heart, but held his ground as she and the other Dwarf quickly spotted him in the darkness and stomped over.

"You!" he heard her snarl, jabbing a threatening finger at him while crossing the street. "I don't want to hear any excuses! Scaring your brother and taking advantage of my sympathies!" 

Nei looked so very angry, clearly ready to give him a piece of her mind and probably beat him to a pulp as he silently braced himself. She was launching off into a proper rant when she finally got a good look at him and came to a screeching halt, a gloved hand flying to her mouth while the other Dwarf's eyes visibly narrowed as he caught up, his lip curling as he squinted, taking in Dori's sorry state. 

"Durin's balls!" Nei finally gasped, her hand dropping, eyes now incredulous as she stepped closer, all anger having fled.

Dori dropped his gaze to the road and began to make his sincerest apologies again, bowing and scraping as best he could to them both before Nei finally snapped at him to stop, mouth going into a tight line, but unlike her husband there was now sympathy and understanding in her hard gaze. Dori learning that the older Dwarf now examining him was named Oin and was the elder brother of Gloin and a healer.

"I'll be needin' my bag for this," Oin said aloud, dark eyes critical, already cataloging what he would need. He then motioned for Dori to stay there before turning to nod at Nei, the two then watching him hurry off back inside.

"Please belive me, I love Ori. If I had-"

"Enough!" She barked with a sharp motion of her hand, cutting him off. Then winced, seeming to realize how harsh she had come off, taking a deep breath before looking Dori in the eyes.

"Fear not, Ori will be cared for and Gloin's brother will help you," She said softly before she drew herself up, hands on her hips. "But only three days! I will not part Ori from you longer, he is already upset." Which only made Dori feel worse, but gave her his deepest thanks as they waited for Oin's return. She flatly refused to take any of money or compensation for the extra days watching Ori, only demanding that he heal and look after himself, if not for himself then for Ori's sake. 

"How is he?" Dori asked quietly, pulling at his torn tunic.

"Upset and frightened. He tried to escape out the door and look for you twice, I was also unaware that he could scream that loudly." She finished with a rueful note in her voice while Dori felt his heart crack.

He just nodded with a sad sigh as both he and Nei glanced back at the house, Oin to be seen stepping out, sharing a few quick hissed words with Gloin.

"You are right to do this, Dori. It will be hard on him, but Ori is too young to understand..." Nei trailed off turning back to him. A long silence descended upon them, though it was not uncomfortable, the two listening to the night sound of the town to be heard around them, Dori noting that it was so very quiet in this section of town, not like in his own neighborhood with all his yelling and fighting neighbors.

"Here we are!" Oin said as he finally returned, now in clad in a warm cloak and his medicine bag strung over his shoulder, as well as carrying a pair of old boots and a extra traveling cloak for Dori to barrow. "Put these on and we'll see about gettin' you home before I start stitching you up, Laddie." He then turned to the grim looking Dwarrowdam, who was now helping Dori maintain his balance while putting on the to large boots. "The little ones are still down, none the wiser." Only getting a sharp nod in answer.

They gave their farewells, Nei watching them go with a hard look on here face, arms crossed going back inside only after the two had disappeared down the street.

It took awhile to get home even with Oin's help, but eventually they got to his little one room hovel, the old healer visibly frowning while taking a quick look around, he then gently helped the injured Dwarf to lay back on the blankets on the floor. He then turned and quickly started up a warm fire in the small hearth, putting some water on the boil and spreading out his tools before helping Dori to peel off the remains of his stained and ripped clothes to get at the extensive damage beneath. For the next hour or so Oin went to work, sometimes making Dori sit up or turn over as he cleaned and stitched the deeper cuts, set and splinted three of his fingers, tightly wrapped his fractured ribs and discovered hurts Dori didn't even know he had. Being in so much pain he couldn't even feel self conscious as he lay there in a cold sweat, unable to hold back the occasional hiss or cry of pain while staring up at the rough ceiling of his home as he lay pale and naked on his back while Oin gently worked between his bent legs, telling him gruffly that he best use his mouth and hands for a awhile so he could heal properly. 

When he was done, Dori now curled up on his side under the blankets, Oin brewed some special tea to help with the pain and gave Dori some instructions along with an extra pot of special foul smelling ointment for his wounds. Dori giving his soft and grateful thanks before the older Dwarf finally left, leaving him alone with only the merry fire as company, allowing him to finally reach up into his hair with shaking hands and take out the tarnished tin pins and clasps out of his hair before hurling them across the room before curling up to quietly sob in peace.

For the next two days Dori mostly slept, unwilling to move from his nest, everything hurting both inside and out, Oin coming by to check his cuts and bandages, getting him to drink the special tea and eat some truly awful soup, but allowed Dori to simply sleep most of the time. It was after one of these visits that someone else decided to check up on him, a rattling of his many keys announcing his landlord's unwanted presence, who rudely let himself in without even a knock as Dori jolted out of a light doze and painfully levered himself up on one elbow, blinking in sleepy surprise, luckily the short bald Dwarf froze in the doorway upon taking one look at him before hurriedly making his excuses, then slamming the door closed after himself and leaving Dori frowning at the door.

The swelling was all but gone when Ori returned home three days later, Dori finally well enough to get up, dressed and ready for the Dwarfling's return, feeling a genuine swell of happiness at the though of his little One's return. The quiet had been nice, but he missed his childs warm small presence, glad that they where still fairly stocked with food, though he would need to go shopping soon. He slowly puttered around the room, cleaning up, pausing to pickup the tarnish tin pins and clasp with a bitter sigh, he had just finished washing his hair and leaving it damp and lose down his back when there was a pounding knock on the door. Dori couldn't help but smile when he heard a familiar little voice outside inform someone that this was his house and he didn't need to knock! Hearing a low voice rumble in answer before he opened the door, he had expected Oin, but was surprised to see Gloin standing there holding Ori's little hand.

"Dori!!! Dori!!!" Came loud cry as Gloin was left holding air while a small body launched it's self at Dori's legs.

"Oh, Poppit!" Dori cried, even as he internally hissed in pain while picking him up, wrapping Ori in his arms while feeling those little arms and legs clamp around him. "I missed you so much!" It hurt, his ribs and other wounds screaming at him, but he didn't care, kissing Ori forehead.

"T-thought y-you gone! But Lady Nei wouldn't let me go find you, t-then s-she got real mad and wouldn't talk! But the next day she was nice again an-and made us griddle crapes w-with cheese an-an fruit. S-she s-said you no come, that I n-needed to be good an s-strong. T-t-that some b-bad p-people were s-stopping you..." he said in a rush that got watery towards the end. And was noticeably less articulate then normal, in turn sounding like a more like his actual young age, tears filling up his big eyes before spilling down his cheeks, his breath starting to hitch.

Dori silently giving Nei a grateful thank you as he crushed the Dwarfling close, rubbing his back. 

With a loud sniff, Ori leaned back in Dori's arms so he could look him in the face, his own little face crumbling in distress as he saw all the nasty bruising and cuts again, making Dori's heart break all over again. 

"Y-you got hurt! T-Those people are bad! An mean and stupid!!!" He declared in a wavering cry, his bottom lip trembling.

"Yes, they are." Dori couldn't hep but agree 

"I-i would have come! I w-would have helped!" Ori swore then, leaning his forehead against Dori's with a serious look on his little flushed face.

"I know. I know you would have, Poppit." He murmurer with a soft smile before nuzzling Ori's soft wet cheek, Ori doing the same before wrapping his little arms around his neck and burrowing under Dori's chin, leaving Dori to finally look over at his other visitor, almost having completely forgotten about, seeing a visibly uncomfortable Gloin still standing in the doorway. 

"Thank you for walking Ori home, Master Gloin." Shifting his brother to his hip and giving the warrior and smith a small bow, also feeling uncomfortable now, remembering keenly the night they had met. "And please give my deepest thanks to your honorable brother and gracious wife, I am truly in your doubt." 

Ori and Dori silently watching Gloin give a stiff awkward bow in turn, though he looked as if he wished to bolt at any moment, embarrassed at having witnessed such a private moment of the brothers reunion as well as seeing a Companion act like an actual person with feelings and clear loyalties. 

"Dori, would- um." Gloin started awkwardly, then halted before trying again. "I need to-"

"Do you need to poop?" Ori helpfully asked. Making Gloin visibly frown, getting side tracked his round eyes narrowed at the Dwarfling. 

"No. I need to-"

"You look like you have to go to the bathroom." Ori chirped, while Dori bit his lip trying not to laugh as poor Gloin looked flustered.

Gloin roughly cleared his throat then tried again, turning his attention back to Dori. 'What I meant to say-"

"Your face is getting all red! Are you sure you don't have to-"

"No! I do not need ta POOP!" Gloin finally yelled in frustration, his words seeming to echo before going almost as red as his thick beard. Grumbling to himself as his dark eyes turning away to roam around the interior of their small home and the bad neighborhood with clear distaste, Dori and Ori just continued to watch him until he seemed to remember something, pausing to take something out of the cracked leather carry bag he had slung over his arm and handing a large heavy bundle to Dori, who bowed his head in thanks as he excepted it with his free hand.

"Thank you ever so much, Master Gloin." Dori said politely, curious to its contents while Gloin just nodded, rocking back on his heels before speaking.

"Master Dori... I would apologize for my treatment of you." He finally got out, his voice low and giving a bow, his dark eyes never dropping. Dori could do nothing but blink in sincere surprise at the honest apology before giving Gloin an answering bow of his head, silently excepting his apology as Ori watched, not understanding what was happening but listing, never having seen anyone bow so seriously to his brother before.

"My thanks... And thank you again for walking Ori home," Dori said, not really knowing what else to say as they stood there. His manners where screaming at him that he was being impolite, wanting to offer Gloin to come in and have some tea, but he could tell Gloin was already uncomfortable, and Dori honestly had nothing to offer, not even a chair. Luckily Gloin was already keen to make his escape giving his hurried and stumbling excuse to leave, the two Ri brothers watching him all but flee from the doorway.

After they had closed the door Dori put Ori down and they eagerly opened the package, with delight the found a large separately wrapped loaf of dark bread and some sweet blackberry jam from Nei, as well as two more pots of Oin's foul smelling healing ointment, a small note attached with rambling messily scrawled instructions. As Dori went about making a simple lunch, distracted the Dwarfling by asking about what he had done during the last week at Nei's, listening with genuine interest as Ori told his of his adventures with the other children. 

Ori was still upset, never having been away from Dori for so long in his short life, he didn't let his big brother out of his sight for the next few days, unwilling to even go to his weekly lessons with old Hanar, being very quiet and well behaved, insisting on helping Dori with the daily chores. For the next few days Dori left his long silver hair unbraided and lose while he continued to recover, using the opportunity to teach Ori to do their family braids as the last of the swelling went down as the bruises turned an ugly rainbow of red, greens and purples were healing. When Ori would ask about how he got them, Dori told the truth, adding to Nei's simple explanation, most of the truth anyway. That he had gotten into a big fight with some bad people and lost.

Ori was a very smart child though and though he didn't know what they meant, his childish focus soon zeroed in on the tin pins and clasps Dori kept with their combs and cracked mirror. All he knew was that they somehow were at fault for Dori being away, for Dori getting hurt, they had something to do with Dori's job. In a fit of sudden temper he snatched them up in his little hand and threw them against the wall as hard as he could, making Dori look up in surprise from stoking the small fire in the hearth, bruised face bathed in soft orange light, plump lips parted.

"Ori!" He admonished before standing up and going over to pick them up from the dirt floor. But Ori wasn't sorry in the least as he stood there turning to look up at him, his soft bangs looking blood red in the glow of fire light.

"No! Their bad! Your hair is pretty enough- you don't need them! Their bad!" He shouted, stamping his little sock-clad foot before resolutely crossing his arms with an adorable scowl on his naked face. Dori was touched and just didn't have the heart to scold him, knowing that Ori was so terribly right, even if he didn't really understand and Dori just didn't have a choice.

"I need them for my work, Dear." He said softly then, reaching out to run a gentle hand through Ori's hair before walking across the small room to put the tin clasps away and out of the Dwarfling's reach. 

"I don't like your job! Its bad!" Ori declared, still standing where Dori had left him, arms crossed and looking as fierce as a mad puppy.

"I know, Dear. But we need the money," Dori tried to sooth as he went to lay down on their blankets, taking a little break after making them both some tea.

"Why don't you wear your hair like you used to?" Ori whined, letting his arms drop as he stomped over and threw himself down next to the now reclined silver-haired Dwarf, as only the young can do, his little face so earnest. "Why don't you wear our weave anymore- were family! Now people wont know!"

"I can't wear my hair like that anymore, Poppit. Its... Its just they way things are when you work my job." He explained sadly, then reached up to gently tug one of Ori's own braids with a soft teasing smile on his lips. "You are Ori, son of Ri. I am Dori, son of Ri. And though he is not here, and no doubt off terrorizing the countryside and stealing some Elf Lord blind, we are the brothers of Nori, son of Ri. And we are family, always. Braids or no braids!"

Watching a smile lighten Ori's face as the Dwarfling gave a firm nod, his bangs flopping, content for the moment with Dori's words as he hopped up long enough to grab his newest book and sat back down on the blankets with him, Dori smiling as he lay back and listened to Ori read aloud about some ancient Dwarven scholars' observations of the long gone Elvin city of Eregion. 

Dori was still in pain and a bit slow moving, but he was able to cook and do the daily household chores, Ori still being clingy even after the first few days, but had calmed enough to be dropped off to play at Nei's with the other Dwarflings again, as well as continue his lessons with Hannar. The old scribe had been very angry about Ori missing some of his lessons, but he noticeably dropped the subject when he caught sight of Dori's face.

It was a full week later when there was an unusually warm and sunny day, Dori taking advantage and doing some much needed laundry, he and many of their neighbors doing the same, string laundry lines up. Dori brought out the old crate they used as a table to the front of the home, Ori content to happily sit and draw, enjoy the sunshine while Dori scrubbed their clothes and hung them up. The sounds of the busy street filled with laughter, talking voices, dogs barking and the sound of drying laundry snapping in a mild breeze.

The small Dwarfling was bent over the crate, his equally little tongue sticking out as he concentrated, charcoal in hand working an an important detail of his drawing when an older short bald Dwarf strolled up to their home, coming to stand over him. The child continued to draw, utterly unaware before an impatient clearing of a throat made him look up, squinting his eyes in the bright sunshine before quickly recognizing their pudgy well dressed landlord. 

"Hello, Master Drin." He chirped, remembering his drilled in manners upon greeting someone.

"Well hello there, lad! Is your brother around?" The Dwarf giving him an eager to bright smile. Ori didn't knew exactly why, but he didn't like Master Drin, who came around to much and smelled like sausage and stinky cabbage.

"He's getting more water." Pointing down the street to the water pump, Dori to be seen chatting with a few of their neighbors as he waited his turn at the pump.

"Ah! I see him." Drin nodded, a toothy grin appearing on narrow face before turning to look back down at the Dwarfling who was still watching him. "I just came by to see how he was doing..." His round eyes turning to look back down the street, that smile from before returning. "He looks much better...Much better..."

He then turned back to look down at Ori, "You wouldn't happen to know if he might have changed his mind about my offer?" Hoping to pump the child for information.

Only getting a blank stare and silence from the staring Dwarfling.

"My offer? About the lantern?"

"Lantern?" Getting a confused blink, while the older Dwarf looked suddenly uncomfortable, running a hand over his bald head as he tried to decide how to go about this with so young a child.

"Yes, um... A special lantern. A very pretty red one, for your pretty brother!" He grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows, but frowned when he still only got a blank stare. 

Giving up Drin turned away and awaited, being to lazy to just walk down the street, but after a few long minuets ticked by the short Dwarf grew increasingly uncomfortable in the continued silence, glancing down to see the Dwarfling still staring up at him as if he was some type of deformed freak of nature, eyes squinted in the glare, mouth open, a gape to be seen where one of his front milk teeth was missing. Not liking the silence he glanced around before looking down at the picture the Dwarfling had been drawing moments ago, he didn't really care, but anything was better then being stared at, making him feel a bit self-conscious if he was honest with himself; which he wasn't.

"So.. You like to draw?"

Getting an eager nod of the head, he rolled his eyes in irritation when this to was followed by more silence and staring.

"So...What are you drawing?" He urged before watching a sudden and big smile appeared on the Dwarfling little face, then happily held up his drawing for him to see, the landlord refusing to touch it, putting his arms behind his back, but leaned down to give it a critical look. 

"What is it?" He asked with a mild frown before standing up fully again.

"Its a picture of my other older brother!" 

"Older brother?"

"His name is Nori and he's my second older brother- I only have two. But he's taller then Dori and carries a lot more knives and goes on lots and lots of adventures!" He then pointed to the dangerous looking drawing of a lanky figure with a large odd star-shaped head with long spidery fingers, a fierce look on it's face apparently locked in mortal combat with a big grey monster type creature with a charcoal smudged finger. "Thats Nori! See? He just snuck out of a Troll cave after rescuing two Rangers that owed him money! Now he's evic- um...evicurr- oh! Evisceration! That is the word I meant to say! That's him eviscerating the Cave Troll that just came back!" He happily chirped, while the landlord was beginning to look a bit alarmed at the news of another son of Ri.

"See? Thats all the troll's guts falling out, while Nori stabs him in the face!" Ori added, on a real roll now, helpfully pointing to each detail. "And the Troll was like RAAAWR! I'm gonna eat you!!! But now I can't because I'm dead! And Nori was like' 'suck my bullocks, Troll! An I'm gonna stab you in the face! A lot!!" 

"I um... I've never seen your other brother around before." Drin said, reaching to rub his bald head, looking a bit nervous now.

"Thats because he comes at night!" Ori finally putting his drawing down, then adding. "He can always find us, no matter where we go!"

By this time Drin was looking around before glancing back down the street at Dori, the smile from before no where in sight as he apparently changed his mind about something before stuttering an excuse. "Never mind, Lad! I uh... I need to go check on something." And with that he hurried back the way he had come, leaving Ori to watch him go before picking up his bit of charcoal and went back to drawing.

"Was that the landlord?" Dori asked a few moments later, a hand up to block the glare, bucket in his other as he glared at the bald Dwarf's retreating back before turning to smile down at the Dwarfling, who nodded.

"I showed him my picture!" He chirped, proudly holding said picture up for Dori to see

"Oh, thats lovely, Dear! When Nori sees all these wonderful pictures of himself his already big head will swell up even more." He laughed as he watched Ori's little chest puff up with the praise while putting the fresh bucket down next to the tub of soapy cloths, then went back to doing the laundry while Ori went to work on another drawing.

\---------------------- 

Dori eventually healed enough and was back on the streets a few weeks later, still limping and weary, but this time he was hardened and prepared. After two days of making up for lost coin while he had healed, making sure his purse was at least partly full again, he set about finding his attackers. For while he might not have much honer left being a whore and elder brother to a thief, the name of Ri being tarnished long before he had even been born, but he would not let such an insult to his person stand. Rage in his belly as he remembering how those Men- those creatures had ripped and torn at him, laughing all the while like it was all some big joke. He had done nothing to deserve such treatment. Just how close he had come to leaving Ori alone in this world... Would anyone have tried to get words to Nori? Would any have been able to even find him, to let him know to come take care of his little brother? His heart seized at the though of his little brother thinking that Dori had broken his word, that he had been abandoned by his family. No, it would not stand! Having no one else, it was up to Dori, his heart thirst for retribution and he would have it. 

While Ori was at the library with Hanar, the old scribe having gotten a fresh shipment of books in, Dori took up his mother's old metal flail again, adding a few small lightweight bells to the chains connected to the heavy bolas, then tucked the weapon into the back of his belt and under his new cloak out of sight, so with every step he took with his equally new boots there was a chiming. With some subtle asking around with his various contacts in the underworld now he was able to find his attackers, this time in a different part of town that was mostly inhabited by Men, it was sometime around midday when he found himself standing across the street from a rundown and cheap inn. Many of the windows having been busted out, the sign hanging off one chain. But outside was the group of Men he sought, sitting around on some benches they had pulled out, loudly laughing and throwing insults at one another, the local residences of the neighborhood trying to avoid and ignore them as best they could.

There was a brief commotion when one of the Men suddenly snagged the arm of a dark haired woman hurrying past, through shear luck she managed to yank herself away before he could get a good grip on her, racing away with her groceries as the Man got to his feet and cursed after her, getting laughed at by his friends. 

"Oy! Look who it is, lads!" The tallest Man with blond curls said, finally taking notice of him standing there across the street as still as a statue The Dwarf's face still marred by fading bruises and healing cuts, making the others of the group turn and look.

"Thought we had killed you Naug!" The heavy set Man with long dark hair yelled with a amused smile. Dori recognizing him as the leader, watching him get up and the others following like a pack of wargs smelling blood.

"Awww! Did we 'urt your feelings last time?" The shorter Man who had grabbed the woman earlier cooed.

"Well 'e' didn't want ta play with us last time," Another sneered as the group moved as one towards him, Dori in turn walking forward to meet them.

"Listen to that Lads, he even wore bells for us this time!" One of the others snickered, flashing grey jumbled teeth.

"Oh! I be likin' that, do all Dwarf whores wear bells?" Another laughed, Dori seeing with a flash of disgust that was also wearing his stolen belt.

"'E's a whore!? I had no idea!" One cackled, eyes wide in surprise as they stared at the stone-faced Dwarf.

"Didn't have enough they last time, eh?" The leader of the group said as he very deliberately reached down to adjust himself as he and the others came menacingly closer. All toothy smirks and snickering, more then one reaching for the crude clubs that Dori had already had a taste of.

They didn't seem to concerned, smug in their numbers and previous victories when Dori calmly and smoothly reached behind him, his eyes never leaving them as they converged in the middle of the street. 'Pride come before the ax falls,' he mentally quoted to himself as he watched the leader looking down his thin nose at him, watching that wide ugly mouth open to sneer something else when Dori decided he had heard enough.

Blood, teeth and brain matter went flying, the other Men noticeably shocked when their friend and leader's head all but exploded from the force of Dori's sudden swing, flail in hand. With a merry ringing of bells his following swing took out the next closest man, the sickening sound of metal objects striking flesh and the wet snapping of bones to be heard as more blood and tissue went flying before the others had even lifted a club, two more swings and three more were down. Within moments there where three corpses on the ground, leaving two wounded and only one that managed to get away simply by virtue of having longer legs and abandoning his friends, fear lending him extra speed, Dori noting with with no little irritation that it was the one with his stolen belt as he gave his flail a few snapping spins over his head to flick most of the awful off the chains before letting the weapon rest at his side.

The tall Man with the curly blond hair now knelt near the body of the groups' leader, though he was concerned only for himself, the club he had been holding earlier lost, crying and cursing now clutched hunched over his destroyed and broken arm. The other was on the ground nearby, partly sprawled over the dead body of one of his fellows leg broken his mouth a bloody mess, half his teeth missing, his jaw shattered he was making a pitiful wailing, clutching at his ruined face with one hand, his other held out to Dori pleading and utter terror in his crying blue eyes.

Dori had no mercy in his heart as he looked down at the two, pale eyes lit with a terribly rage, his still bruised face seeming made of stone, these creatures had no compassion or pity for him. These creatures had reaped a ugly crop in their gleeful sport, now came the time of harvest, none on the street or those faces in the windows of the surrounding buildings spoke up nor offered aid, content to watch, Dori not the only victim present apparently. For there was an eager shout from nearby as a thin young woman with messy brown hair and faded dress, raced out the door of the inn, her pretty face covered in bruises, in her hands a heavy wooden shovel seizing her chance. The tall man with the blond hair let out a scream as she struck him with all her might, not trying to hurt, but kill him, a wild light in her eyes, teeth bared as she continued the shriek in rage seemed to call others to action, a hard looking older Man with a knife, two younger Men eagerly joining in with fists and kicks, a matronly woman with hands like talons and others. 

Dori quickly moved back when he realized that these people had no intentions towards him, watching them descend upon the two remaining Men while calmly tucking his weapon back into his belt, hearing the horrible sounds the two made as the mob unleashed their long festering hate. The silver-haired Dwarf just turn and walked away then, having gotten what he wanted, a cheerful chiming accompanied his every step, not bothering to stay and watch as the two Men were literally torn apart by the mob.

That night while Ori practiced his Kuzdul, he carefully removed the small bells and gave the chains and bolas a thorough cleaning before lovingly putting it away with his other weapons and slept so very well.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of Dori's clients were of course his fellow Dwarves, but he also catered to a few Men, which surprised him when he started walking the streets.

He wasn't sure how they knew, but some of the Men about town seemed to know what his hairstyle meant, maybe they had overheard something or maybe some fool Dwarf had blabbed, either way more then once he had been approached by a Man. Most of which Dori personally found to be to damn tall and ugly- and the stink! Though most quickly went on their way when he informed them politely that he was male, but a few still remained interested and willing to pay. He was unsurprised to find most Men were like damn rabbits, quick and rough, seeming to try and make up for their lack of strength and penis size by humping away as fast as they could and promptly coming as soon as possible, though he grudgingly admitted that there where a few exceptions. He also learned to only take Men if they were alone, two or more always meant trouble and he was no fool, especially after what he had gone through. 

Some were alright he supposed, one particular thin Man paid him for his time, but didn't touch him even once, instead he would simply take Dori to his home and watch him walk around naked and do various chores around the Man's house. Though after the first time Dori made him pay double, especially if the fool Man expected him to do his filthy laundry again! So far that particular client had become a bit of a regular, usually appearing at the end of the month. Another regular was a rather large bear of a Man with thick arms and chest who was a butcher in town, he was almost handsome with his broad features, prominent nose and a short beard, he also had a rather large cock and a kink for Dwarves. Dori was not ashamed to admit that he rather enjoyed himself with that client, he also more then once paid Dori with large excellent cuts of meat, saving them for Dori to pick up later. 

Clients or not, be they Dwarves or Men, he grew quickly tired of the various shadowed alleyways and musty back rooms of various local taverns. Dori remembering now and then his old and now so very unattainable dream to owning his own little tea shop, with elegant cups and a superb selection of teas, even coffee. Where people could come and go as they wished with a dark caffeinated brew of their choice, to sit down and have a chat with friends over a pot of perfumed Rose tea or simply enjoy some pleasant solitude with a nice mug of Elf Blood tea. Either way it was all just wistful dreaming at best, right now he was just trying to make enough coin to keep both he and Ori properly fed and clothed, still distressingly depended on the continued kindness of good Dwarrows like Lady Nei and others. 

The first four months after the attack trudged on at a snails pace, he still walked the streets, but now refused to give over all the 'goods' as it were, only willing to do quick hand or blow jobs in the various dank alleyways. If they wanted more they had find a place indoors or pay for a room. He also spent more time moving through the various taverns and inns where they knew his name, his price going up and in turn he exchanged the simple tin clasps and pins in his hair for carved bone ones, stopping over at Narn's to return them. 

With his proper and dainty manners he gave the thin allusion of 'class', but still being sure to be approachable and was getting popular along with a growing list of regulars, some clients not only paying for his service, but now his company. He was good at being quiet and pretty, hanging on the arm of various clients or being outrageously flirty and up for any fun depending on who was paying, many taking him out to drink, party and to be seen, and sometimes even back to their own place for a long night. Dori tried to avoid staying the whole night if he could help it, getting very good at slipping away as soon as he was paid, though it was with regular frequency he found himself trudging home in the morning hours.

It was on one such day as he was coming back from a long night in the bad side of town dressed in shades of plum and deep purple, still smelling of smoke, cheap ale and musky sweat as a hazy dawn began to lighten the sky above. The sun soon to be breaking over the horizon as he made his way through the maze of quiet streets, only a few other night creature like himself and some early risers to be seen. Ori was sound asleep, his arms around Dori's neck and drooling on his shoulder, safely wrapped in a warm blanket, Dori having swung by Lady Nei's to pick him up a little while before as they continued their journey home. He was going over a mental checklist of what he needed to do that day, he would spend the morning with his little brother, make him a good breakfast with fruit and fresh cinnamon bread before walking Ori to old Hanar's for his lessons then run some needed errands, then it would be time to pick Ori up, then dinner... then mend Ori's socks...

He had paused on a corner to let a wagon roll past, heavy metal milk jugs rattling in the back when his pale eyes noticed another person across the muddy street in the gloom, creeping slowly along the wall of a building in dirty tattered clothes. Something about the figure made him frown even as he shifted Ori in his arms, something tugging at the edge of his thoughts as he watched the figure, something about its clothes... It was with a surprised lift of his brows that he realized that this was another Companion. But it was another moment before a horrified realization truly struck Dori, making him suck in a sharp breath, eyes wide, ice in his veins. 

It was Grid, the well to do Companion he had first seen years before in the tea shop before he was fired. The finery was gone, the jade and gold clasps and pins replaced by tarnished tin and twine. There was a deep inflamed and jagged cut across Grid's once handsome face, someone having cut off his nose and one of his ears, his beard roughly sheered, and one hand was now nothing but a dirty bandaged stump partly concealed by the long stained and tattered sleeve of a once beautiful embroidered deep green tunic. But the complex braids were still in his now dirty and messy strawberry blond hair, a bitter brand for all to see and judge, and there would be no rise after this fall. Someone had made sure of that.

The fallen Companion paused, seeming to realize that he was being watched, standing up a little straighter to look up, Dori found himself frozen to the spot as the other finally turned his head to see him standing there across the street with a sleeping Dwarfling in his arms. It seemed like time stopped around them before there was a small spark of recognition in that now haggard face, shame and surprise in those eyes before a look appeared on that ruined face that made Dori's breath catch in his throat. For in Grid's gaze he still saw the shame and pain in those exhausted eyes, but also pity, but not for himself. It was pity for him before Grid turned and slowly limped away disappearing into the gloom like a sad ghost.

As if sensing Dori's sudden unease and distress, Ori shifted and let out a sleepy muffled twitter, his small arms tightening around his neck as Dori automatically reached up to gently rub his back. Soothing him as well as drawing comfort from the warm little body as he turned and continued across the street haunted by the memory of that bowed and ruined figure, knowing how close he had come and how easily he could share the same fate.

\-------------------------------

Life continued on, the landlord making unplanned visits, though noticeably less then before, preferring Dori come to him, while Ori was really blooming under old Hannar's tutelage. Dori many a day helping his brother carry various heavy tomes and dusty books back and forth from the library, as well as letting Ori pick out new quills and ink from the market.

Nori remained gone and Dori was beginning to believe that really had been the final time, still feeling a deep pang of guilt and worry when he thought about that final night. He still loved and missed his brother terribly, but also dreaded what Nori would think of him, how far his pathetic elder brother had fallen. For even in the Under World his kind where low on the pecking order, would he turn away from him? Either way, he could only hope Nori was doing well wherever he was. Ori asking a few times when he would comeback, Dori sadly telling him he had no idea, though he would occasionally hear Nori's name mentioned in the darker gambling halls and backrooms he worked.

It was on a quiet night after a simple dinner, Ori knelt on a thread bare and patched floor-pillow practicing his Elvish letters at the low table they had gotten recently, a large dusty book that weighed more then he did in front of him, while Dori cleaned up their dishes when the subject of their missing brother was brought up again.

"D-Did Nori find another family?" Ori said in a small quiet voice, breaking the comfortable silence. The Dwarfling looking down at the parchments of his neat rows of letters, quill stilling in his small hand as an unhappy look marred his little face. 

"Even if Nori were to bond with half the Elves of the Golden Wood, we are still his family," Dori said, not looking up as he rung out the rag he was using on a pot.

"B-But... he's always gone." The Dwarfling mumbled, biting his bottom lip. "Maybe he doesn't like us anymore?"

"Put such utter nonsense out of your head," Dori huffed as he finally turned to the table. Putting the rag down before walking over to where Ori was sitting with his new inkwell and thick book of Elvish propped up before him. The silver-haired Companion leaning down and gently reached out to turn that small face away from the parchments to look up at him with a serious look on his face. "Never doubt your brothers' love. Nori would never be disappointed or embarrassed by you, Ori. Never!" His hand then moving to gently cup the Dwarfling's round cheek with a warm loving look, making Ori smile in turn.

"Wouldn't you like to be an Uncle, Ori?" He asked as he let go and stood up again, seeing the eager nod, those reddish bangs flopping as he walked back over to the sink.

"But do you ever think about it?" Ori shyly asked after a moment, now twirling the quill in his hand while biting his lip. "Nori with his own family... Bonded w-with his own children?" 

For a moment Dori paused and truly think about it as he stood there while Ori blinked big eyes up at him, watching him curiously. Hands now on his hips while looking out the cracked window, internally visualizing it before speaking. "Then again... The thought of our brother under the sharp heel of some demanding Dwarrowdam. Forcing him to straighten out, to get a good job and behave. While he's constantly worrying as he is tormented day and night by howling and demanding little versions of himself. One- two- oh! No, four! Four little 'Nories' running rampant! Climbing over everything, destroying things, robbing him and his neighbors blind. Being ill-tempered little monsters every moment of every day..." Dori let out a dramatic sigh of delight, reaching up to delicately dab at an imaginary tear in his eye as he glanced over his shoulder at Ori. "Its such a beautiful thought!" 

"Either way, Dear. I don't think Middle Earth is ready for even more Trouble." Dori snorted with a rueful shake of his head. Making the Dwarfling giggle into his ink-stained hand before going back to his letters while Dori went back to the dishes.

\---------------------------

By the end of his second year Dori was no longer working the streets, though he was still regularly approached by potential and eager clients as he went about his errands. When he was 'working' he wore nice flattering clothes in deep jewel colors, favoring plums and various shades of purple, and had exchanged his carved bone hair clasps and pins and now wore simple copper ones. Eventually they would be exchanged for more intricately tooled ones, then silver, but for now he was content with the plain polished copper. 

Many of his clients now paying him partly for his company, to hang on their arm, many taking him to the tavern of their choice to laugh and drink or sit and look pretty at various seedy card games. Some took him to the occasional back ally fighting bouts which he enjoyed, watching the various fighters duke it out, bets flying almost as fast as the blood and sweat as the crowd roared and cursed. And while his clientele had noticeably improved somewhat, especially in the financial department, he still had to deal with the occasional odd or rough client. Even a few villains that had darker attention, monsters that hide behind masks of normality, lulling the unwary, but Dori was so very weary now, that first year on the cold unforgiving streets having prepared him for almost anything. 

More then one of his fellow Companions had learned to follow his example if he firmly turned someone away for no apparent reason and not the apologetic brush-off either. The reason soon to be discovered when an unwary or over eager Companion or random fool was found beaten or dead the next day. Though even Dori was constantly surprised by just the regular oddness that came with this life. 

He had been approached more the once by young Dwarves barely out of childhood, all but peach-fuzz on their faces, but plenty of ego and puffed up swagger to make up for it. More then one he took their money then escorted home with a firm grip on their ear; scolding them the whole way there, more often then not handing them off to their mother, who promptly grabbed the other ear and scolded the poor teen even more.

He was also no stranger to being approached by unattached Dwarrowdams, or having to deal with two clients simultaneously, then there where the occasional rich and greedy individual that would hire him and another Companion to entertain him and 'perform' with each other. Dori especially hated those jobs, dreading them with a special venom, knowing his fellow Companions hated them just as much, almost as much as they disliked each other most of the time, luckily they weren't a common. There was also the flat out bizarre things as well, like the lanky Dwarf that had two penises or the surprising number of people that would pay him just to sit there and watch them masturbate, which was dreadfully boring. 

Some things just happening because he was out at odd hours he supposed, some of it not even involving sex or his various clients, just coming across strange beings and odd happenings that only seemed to happen at the odd dark hours of the night. And then every so often someone would recognize his name or find out somehow that he was related to another son of Ri, more then a few making the mistake of giving their often insulting opinions of his bloodline, his brother and himself, most he ignored, though there where a few he would take exception to. 

One such incident occurred while he was on a 'date' at a upscale tavern with a positively disreputable, but rich lout, a big Broadbeam, down in the nicer private back rooms in the back at one of the high stakes card games. Dori doing his job of sitting there in a lovely plum tunic, looking alluring as he chatted and flirted with the other players, trying to distract them. The game was in full swing, Dori sipping at his wine, which was an ever so good vintage with a smooth finish, really lovely, as he draped himself against the arm of his client's chair, leaning over to occasionally refill the Dwarf's glass or light his pipe for him.

Everyone looked up when the door on the far side of the smokey room burst open, a large rough looking Dwarf shouldering his way in a moment later, a hard angry look on his craggy face, his dark brown hair held back from his face in three thick braids, his beard split and plaited. His small grey eyes searching the room and faced before zeroing in on the wide-eyed Dori. 

"You! Your one of the Ri brothers!" he bellowed, Dori just blinking in confusion, never having seen this Dwarf in his life.

"Where is that thieving goblin-blooded peck brother of yours, Whore!?" He roared, teeth bared. "Tell me so I can kick the shit out of him again! He might of been able to crawl off before but I'll be finishing the job this time!!"

The rough Dwarf snarled as he stormed over, slamming a big fist on the table, making the cups and money pot jump, then pointing a threatening finger at the shocked silver-haired Companion, rudely ignoring everyone else. Not even seeming to realize just how many a hand dropped below the table to rest on the handle of various concealed weapons.

The angry Dwarf had expected denials and pleading, offers of compensation, maybe more considering what Dori was. He didn't expect the Companion's pretty face to darken as he suddenly stood up to his full height, only a few of the Dwarves around the table looked vaguely interested, everyone else could care less with what was happening as they studied their cards or argued with one another.

"Excuse me!?"

Only to find himself suddenly on the end of a very angry and protective older brother, having but a moment to realize that this might have been a mistake as Dori dropped his goblet then reached over and bodily drag the big Dwarf across the table, scattering jewels, coins and drinks, some of the other patrons yelling and or forced to move out of the way.

"You hurt my brother!?" Was shouted before a punch to the face made him see stars and numb his tongue before he was then given a vicious shaking, his head snapping back and fourth. 

The next few minutes where a rather frightening blur, what he did know was that he woke up a the local healers' home, having three broken ribs, several chipped teeth and a badly busted nose. The cranky healer telling him that his limp carcass had been dumped outside the tavern he had stormed into earlier. The card game had apparently resumed after he was dragged out, as for the pretty silver-haired Companion that had beaten him within an inch of his life, he was seen later strolling out on the arm of a wealthy Broadbeam, heading for another tavern and card game.

Needless to say, the completely beaten to a pulp Dwarf wisely decided to let his grievances with the sons of Ri slide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get idea of Dori dancing and what I imagine the music would be similar to  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QudBsXE3os4 Specially the later half of the vid.
> 
> A warning, there is some serious violence and sex in this chapter.

In the middle of the red-light district was a large inn and tavern which was the second biggest building in the town, a large three story structure of dark stone, though only two levels where above ground. It used to be large banquet and meeting hall of Men, but since being bought many years previous, it had been rebuilt and expanded by Dwarven builders, now looking more like a fortress from the street, and could be used as such if there was need. 

The sign that hung from above the door read 'Dreams End', for this was one of the hubs of the underworld, being the domain and personal den of the infamous Master Eami StormQuarreler, one of the biggest crime lords this side of the Misty Mountains. The guardsmen only daring to come to this dark place if it was in great numbers or invited and even then at their own risk, this was a place for wandering warriors, mercenaries, assassins, murders, thieves, half the staff working there coming from dark backgrounds, this place having its own laws and the only members of other races to be seen here where those specifically invited. As for the entertainment, only the best and prettiest Companions got to work in this place, and of those only the best got to serve the more dangerous and powerful. Even on the main floor of the tavern this was no place for pick-pockets, trouble makers, petty thugs or gamblers here. You had to be good at what you did and you have to have real money to eat, drink or fuck here, this was den of true vipers and as the sign said on the way in. This was Dreams End.

On the main floor of the tavern, in a slightly raised area that had been cleared of chairs and any random unconscious body, music played as two Dwarrows danced in time with a slow sensual and rhythmic beat of drums and instruments not found amongst the races of Men or Elves. The crowd for the most part watching in silence, those that weren't going about their business or still deep into their own discussions, the musicians off to the side as the music filled the smoke filled air. 

Dori maintained his final pose, arms uplifted over his head, spine curved, his dance partner doing the same behind him as the last of the instruments finally died away before straightening up with a smile, then giving a proper and polite bow before stepping away as the clapping and catcalls roared around the hall, each step accompanied by the merry chiming of the bangles he wore. Clad in deep plum and inky purple, his thin tunic was sleeveless, showing off his strong muscular arms, his hair done up in its special braids, but he had allowed his long thick hair to spill out from the top of his top-knot, to drape and swish down his back.

He and the other dancer said nothing to one another as they parted, both greatly disliking one another, though they were the only two that worked here that knew this specialized and old style dancing, which meant they where regularly paired up.

Dori had never been one for dancing, even in his adolescence years, but in his line of work it was just another added skill he had gained, of course this dancing was not meant for public viewing, especially with non Dwarves. A year before he had paid Narn to teach him the controlled movements of this type of dancing, the old Courtesan was strict, but Dori was thankful for his tutelage. This slow sensual stylized dancing was so rarely done now, since so few dancers or Courtesans had survived the coming of the dragon. Since their people's exile other quicker-paced or raunchy dancing had gotten popular and taken its place, now this dancing was rare and in demand, hearkening to a decadent bygone age of their glorious past. 

Narn teaching Dori not only to dance and how to play up his features, like his eyes, strong arms and hips, but also subtle gestures and little tricks that drove clients crazy and seduced even the most stingy of hearts. Dori was no longer the 'rough stone' that he had been that day so long ago, desperate and destitute, begging for advice.

When he had been learning to dance Dori had brought Ori along to those lesson, the Dwarfling greatly enjoy himself, liking all the music, colorful silks and chiming bangles. Amusing himself by beating on a extra drum to the wrong beat with the mellow musicians when he was not jumping around and spasticly wiggling as he 'danced' with his big brother and Master Narn much to their amusement. He also drew a lot of colorful pictures, though his favorite subject to draw was still his second elder brother, but he always asked to come along whenever Dori went to visit Narn, though there were of course some lessons Dori wouldn't let him come to, dropping him off an Nei's instead. 

In the end the lessons and dancing paid off, Dori was soon in demand with the more wealthy individuals and bigger players of the under world, finding himself many a night at rowdy parties or fights thrown. This is what got him noticed by one of Master Eami StormQuarreler's personal guards, who in turn took Dori to the 'Dreams End' for a party the crime Lord was throwing, after dancing and then entertaining the large fat Dwarf in his chambers for the rest of the night he was promptly recruited to be one of Eami's stable of 'entertainments'. 

Which allowed Dori to freely work at the Dreams End, and now that he was at the personal beck and call of the biggest crime Lord in the area he could be much picker about his clientele and able to save more money. Soon he would have enough to move Ori and him out of the hovel they called home and away from their opportunistic and foul landlord, to a much nicer area and home he had been eyeing for some time. 

It was also not uncommon for him to be paid simply to dance and look pretty for the night, all sultry smiles as he served various guests, pretending not to listen in on the dark dealings taking place. More then once sitting at the crime Lords' feet or draped artfully across his lap, pretty face firmly affixed in an uncaring mask as he watched deals go bad, traitors dealt with and Master Eami enemies brought before him to be dispatched in various gruesome ways, pretending to find it terribly boring while refilling Eami's ale or feeding him grapes. Only later in private would he allow himself to get sick, many a night finding himself upstairs vomiting into a handy bucket at what he had seen.

Luckily Master Eami StormQuarreler preferred the allusion of class and civility, and was known to throw lavish parties as he wined and dinned various important and not so important Dwarves. Always looking to strengthen alliances, make new deals and expand his empire. He was a large Dwarf and had been an impressive warrior in his day, but had gotten fat in the years since, with a massive scratchy beard and hair intricately braided with gold coils and beads, his small round eyes still sharp, missing nothing. One of the few Dwarves that had truly flourished thanks to the displacement of their people from the Mountain, his family already involved in crime even before the dragons coming. His and others crime empires could not have flourished as they did if the Mountain had not fallen, the following strife and wars only seeming to have grown their influence. Yet Master Eami had rightly earned his name StormQuarreler during the long seven year war against the Orcs, fighting bravely and honorably for a King he did not believe in. A criminal from a long dishonorable family line, but he came and sacrificed for the line of Durin and he had earned a great deal of respect from those that would originally have see him as just a criminal. Graying the line of what made someone a Dwarf of 'honor'. 

After the war he and others empires grew in the disillusioned of their people, allowing them to make alliances with Men and even some Dark Elves that would have been much harder to procure before. Master Eami even regularly invited and hosted his enemies, all for the express purpose of posturing and bravado of course, and if some of his enemies happened to be found murdered in his establishment during the night... They should have been a better fighter or brought better bodyguards. 

Dori didn't like working the parties because they usually went from dusk to dawn, which meant that Ori had to stay overnight at Nei's, but the parties both private and public always paid well. Dori could sometimes make so much one night that he wouldn't have to go out for a week if he wished. 

He hadn't made it far from the dance floor when one of his regular clients approached and he allowed himself to be pulled up stairs and into one of the empty 'hourly' rooms by a large armored Dwarrowdam that towered over him.

"Mahal, you smell good!" She growled, pressing him against the nearest wall and making his many bangles chime. Her big axe-calloused hands freely touching and groping him as he submissively let her plunder his mouth before she finally let him up for air and gave a deep amorous rumble, dark eyes intent and heated, then she reversed their positions so she had her armored back against the wall before pushing him firmly down. Dori sinking to his knees with practiced ease with a practiced smile on his face as he helped her with the buckle of her thick belt then the laces of her trousers before pulling them down mid thigh, opened his mouth and went to work.

"Oh Pretty.... Yes, uuuugh! Like that." she groaned, one big hand now holding the back of his head as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "Uugh! Your mother blessed you- Ooooh! With beauty and a talented tongue!"

A little while later she sent him on his way with a heavier purse, a new silver bracelet and a slap on the ass before she lumber off. Massive axe strapped to her back, along with many other weapons on her person as she went back to sit with her mercenary brethren at one of the back table on the main floor.

The people outside this world, even his own family would probably not recognize their fusspot brother with the 'Dori' who glided confident through this shadow world.

They would not recognize him as the same Dwarf that was constantly fussing over something, mothering Ori or bustling about and making tea with the stranger that danced, seduced and could suck the nickle plating off a steel pipe. He didn't like it, but Dori could admit to himself after these last few years that he was good at this. He could fall into this dark world and never come out, but Ori kept him grounded, always keeping him straddling the two worlds, Dori was doing this so Ori could have a future, a real one.

"Look out for Pryit, Dori!" One of the barmaids warned, both of her thick strong arms laden with pints of ale. The name making Dori frown as he nodded his head at the warning as the two passed one another, Dori still in his dancing clothes and heading for one of the darker tables in the back where a equally dark group quietly plotted something. 

He was weaving his way through the rowdy crowd and packed tables with a silver tray held elegantly aloft, a small bowl of sweet figs and some salty strips of pork when a thick arm snapped out and hooked him around the waste, pulling him to one of the larger tables where a particularly rough and dangerous group of Dwarves sat drinking. Dori rolling his eyes as he allowed himself to be manhandled, careful not to drop his tray as his back was pressed against his captor's broad leather clad chest and forced to straddle a thick muscular thigh.

"Frin, I'm trying to work!" He huffed, not concerned in the least. Though he was irritated, but was sure that he only looked mildly exasperated to those around the table, slapping the wandering hand that was now crawling along his chest with his free hand, earning a deep laugh from Frin, while his friends around the table leered.

"I've been dreamin' about that arse of yours all day, Pretty!" Frin rumbled, smacking his lips. He then glanced around the table with a toothy grin, as he managed with surprising dexterity to lit up a bone pipe of strong smelling weed with his free hand. "See? Didn't I tell you he was a nice slice of cake, lads?" Blowing smoke, pipe clamped between his teeth.

"I'll take a bite," One of the others said hungrily, leaning on the table with a thick tattooed arm as Dori squirmed in the others' grip.

"Not now, Frin!"

"Don't be that way, Dori! Stay and have some 'fun' with us." He cried the pipe bobbing in his mouth, but the Companion wasn't having it.

"I need to get back to work!" Tugging at the thick arm as he attempted to get up, but the arm remained unmoved. Dori sighed, he could easily extract himself from the bigger Dwarf's grip, it wasn't a closely guarded secret, many knew about it, but when he was working he liked to keep his inherent strength quiet, a little ace up his sleeve if things got ugly. 

"Wha'? We not good enough for ya?" A short blond Dwarf with some ugly burn scars on his face growled over his pint of ale, beard still dripping.

Frin was now starting to look irritated and Dori had dealt with him enough to see it.

"Such a face! Here... Something nice to sweeten your tongue!" He purred, eyes turning teasing and half lidded as he daintily took a fig from his tray and held it for Frin to eat. Allowing himself to lean back against the bigger Dwarf and sure enough feeling that arm relax some.

"I know something else that could 'sweeten' my tongue," the other letting out a low rumbling chuckle, still chewing, good mood returning.

"You know it!" he teased back with a dazzling smile before giving a little pout. "But I can't right now. And besides, dear... You shorted me the last time, remember?" 

Frin looked like was going to argue before his big bushy eyebrows lowered as he began to brood, taking a big puff on his pipe and began to exhale, his eyes going wide as Dori surprised everyone at the table by leaning up as if to kiss the big lug, plump lips parting only to stop inches away and inhale, sucking the very smoke from Frin's lungs with a single deep breath before sitting back down on the big Dwarf's thigh. All the others around the table having gone quiet, eyes fixed on the Companion who then tilted his head and with pursed his lips slowly blew out a leisurely plume of smoke into the air. Those around the table all but drooling now as they then watched Dori help himself to Frin's ale, taking a dainty sip before looking up and giving him a smile. 

"Pay me what you owe... And I'll make that tongue of yours dance right out of your head." He promised with a wink, then with practiced ease he slipped away, leaving poor Frin literally moaning as he and the others around the table watched the silver haired Companion saunter away.

He had just dropped off the tray of pork and figs with its specific table, happily catching the gold coin flipped his way and was heading back to the kitchens when one of the other Companions rushed up to him, grabbing his arm. He pause to look at the small Dwarf clad in a sleeveless cheerful yellow tunic with a rip on the shoulder and a fearful look on his freckled face, his beard still short with youth, he was the youngest person that worked here. In Dori's opinion he was just a baby, and so was constantly mothering him when he had time, most everyone working there treating him like a baby brother.

"Dori! He's here- with his brother!" Mure cried looking worried, bone clasps and pins in his mousy brown hair.

Dori expression hardened but nodded his head, quickly following the other through the crowd, this was a recurring problem that he hoped to take care of, having even gotten Master Eami's permission after telling the crime lord that this particular client had not paid Mure his due twice and had threatened several of the Companions.

At the top of the stairs they were met by another Companion, dressed in deep blues, his arms crossed and looking unhappy as he kept throwing glares down the hallway to their left.

"The one with the blue beads in his beard." Laini hissed in a tight voice, his inky hair braided and pinned with yellow bone clasps. Dori just nodded as he moved confidently past him and continued down the hallway, the other two Companions trailing after him, both looking uncertain as laughter and talking could soon be heard as they headed for the open door to Mure's room.

Inside where two Dwarves, no doubt brothers by their braids, Dori recognizing them from their previous visits, con-men and forger by trade they were also cheep and cruel in their entertainment, one was leaning against the wall smoking while the other, the one with blue beads in his beard, lounged insolently on the bed. Both stopped talking and looked up at their arrival, the one on the bed sitting up eagerly, giving the newly arrived Companion dressed in purple a eager once over, but his lip curled in disappointed when he saw Dori's copper clasps and pins, the silver-haired Companion was clearly out of his price range.

"Which one pulled the knife on you the last time?" Dori politely asked, his pale gaze not leaving the two as he stood blocking the doorway.

"That one!" Mure chirped next to him, pointing to the younger of the pair that was getting up from the bed, an angry glare on his young face. "Como, his names' Como!"

The two were now looking suspicious, but understandably unconcerned, glancing at one another with a smirk.

Como let out a panicked yell as he was bodily thrown out the rooms window a few moments later.

"Oy! Ya can't be doin' that to my brother ya crazy whore!" The other brother shouted from where he still stood, eyes wide in outrage at what he had just seen.

Dori eyes narrowed in real irritation now, fists coming to rest on his hips as he drew himself up.

A few moments later Como's brother let out his own scream as he to was promptly thrown out the same window to joining his groaning brother on the muddy street below.

"You tell those lazy guards watching the door, that they didn't pay twice and not to let those fools back in!" Dori sniffed dusting off his hands, the other two Companions now standing there with their mouths hanging open. 

"Look at that rip! Mure you are not going down like that, let me grab some thread," Dori tisked, motioning the other over as he began to fuss. Mure, who was still shocked, but was now grinning like a loon as he did as he was told. 

"Leave it to Mother Dori to fix another problem!" One of the newly arrived guards laughed from the doorway. He and another guard finally having showed up to see Dori mending a tear in Mure's yellow tunic, moans of pain to still be heard from the open window.

"I'm no ones Mother!" Dori huffed as he finished a few quick stitches before leaning down and snipping the thread with his teeth. "Alright, off you go!"

"I am in your debt, Dori!" The other twittered happily, hopped up and giving him a quick hug before hurrying on his way.

"Our thanks again, Mother Dori!" The other heavyset guard added. Chuckling at the glare he got for his cheek as he moved out of Mure's way, leaving the four of them still in the room.

"I wouldn't have to if you would get up here sooner!" He complained, putting his thread and needle away. He then clucked his tongue as he picked up a few things that had been tossed onto the floor muttering to himself. Mure and Laini were worse the Ori when it came to picking up after themselves, honestly silks needed to be hung up!

"Yah! Can't you do your job!" the other Companion snapped, still looking angry as he glared at the guards.

"Not our problem!" The other dark haired guard shrugged, crossing his thick arms and looking particularly bored as he leaned against the wall of the room. "I'm paid to watch the door, Laini."

"Yah, if ya want someone kicked out you get Brogo or one of the other bouncers here." The first grumbled, walking over and sticking his head out the window to look down, giving a wince at what he saw.

"Well they need to do their jobs then!" the smaller Dwarf yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Or need I remind you what happened the last time a fight broke out and a few of the enforcers had to come up and fix it?"

The two guards visibly wincing, the various guards and bouncers dealt with the regular issues with the main tavern and rooms above, but while they where employed by Master Eami, they were a separate group from the crime Lord's personal and hand-picked enforcers. The enforcers had full rein of all the floors, though they mostly stuck to the lower levels with Master Eami, and they were all armed to the teeth, sometimes one or more of them were sent out on a task or to collect on a debt, sometimes a large group was sent out, which was always a bad thing. They handled the darker more dangerous and nasty aspects of Master Eami's dealings, so when any of the enforcers where called up to deal with something the regular guards or bouncers could have handled, there was always Mordor to pay. And bodies were not an unusual thing to be seen being dragged out and dumped on any given day or night from this place.

"Don't even mention that!" The taller guard cried, pulling his head back in from the window, looking a bit green.

"Yah! You didn't see how Pryit executed poor Dino!" The other snapped.

"I saw- an he had comin'! That lazy fool!"

"You don't know anything, whore!"

While the black haired Companion and the much bigger guard continued to argue, Dori quickly folded and put another shirt away before turning and giving himself a quick look in Mure's nearby mirror. Making sure his hair was still in place and smoothing out his own sleeveless tunic, then turned to leave.

"Oy! Dori, look out for Pryit." The other big guard called after him, a serious look on his face while the other two continued to argue. "He's in a dark mood today."

Dori gave him a thankful nod and continued out the door, biting his lip, the name alone made dread well up in his belly as he made his way down the hall, telling himself that he would have to be extra careful and keep an eye out for the big enforcer.

\------------------------

As Dori strolled over to the bar across the main floor of the tavern, more then one hand reaching out to brush or pinch his rear. Though only the fastest was able to dodge the answering retaliation of Dori's hand, though those struck seemed especially smug as they rubbed the back of their now smarting heads as they watched him go. Dori coming to stand at the end of the bar with a few of the other workers, leaving a good wide space between him an attractive blond Dwarf by the name of Ola, who was dressed in soft red, also wearing copper clasps and pins in hair, another Companion who worked here that he didn't like. 

Hobb the old Barkeep slapped a goblet down in front of him then poured him a glass of wine, Dori could see it was one of the better ones from below the bar, at his cocked eyebrow, Hobb motioned with his chin to a table nearby as he went back to wiping the bar down.

Dori turned and raised his cup, giving the lanky sharp-featured Dwarf sitting by himself a dazzling smile and a wink before taking a long sip then turning around to talk with the others at the bar.

"Wish people would be buyin' me free drinks all the time," Viri whined while leaning on the bar next to him, a tray tucked under one arm. He was a young dark haired Dwarf that only worked on the main floor of the tavern, he and others busy delivering food and drinks to various tables.

Dori was the only Companion that worked at the massive tavern/inn and did not live there, not like Ola and the others that lived and worked out of one of the rooms on the top floor, instead he gave a cut of his earnings whenever he entertained a client within the walls of Dreams End. When the various Companions and other entertainers were not working, be it up stairs with a client or assigned to work in the opulent and below ground rooms, they were expected to help out on the main floor, the tavern usually packed. Since working here, Dori had quickly risen to the top of the pecking-order among the Companions employed here, bumping heads with some and truly disliking others. He also found himself instinctively looking out and fussing over the younger workers, most liked it, some even looking up to him. It was not long before many took to calling him 'Mother Dori', much to his exasperation.

The top floor was the domain of the various Companions that lived there or the occasional over-night boarder, though most rooms were rented by the hour, while the best rooms where on the third floor, along with the large and grand rooms where all the serious and darker business took place.There where several hidden and not so hidden stairs and passageways to each level, which allowed the staff and most importantly the armed enforcers to get to any level quickly. 

Dori was lost in though as the others talked around him, even though he was sure to occasionally scan the crowd as he daintily sipped his wine, keeping an eye out for Pyrit, the enforce was known to pop out of seeming thin air like a malevolent wraith.

There was a sudden burst of laughter from Viri as the bartender grumbled something, drawing Dori back into the present. 

"-dream all ya like, Viri." Hobb continued to grumble with a frown, cleaning a glass. "Some of us don't have the time for it."

The young Dwarf wrinkled his nose and waved the old Dwarf off before turning his eager attention to the other two. "Dori, Ola what do you both dream about?"

The two Companions just looking at him blankly, only the loud sounds of the crowded bar to be heard around them.

"Well?" He urged, looking at them pointedly while rolling his wrist at them as if to help them along.

"What dreams? We fuck and dance for our coin, fool." Ola finally snorted irritably, looking away as he took a big gulp of his own wine.

"I gave up my dreams a long ago." Dori said quietly, tired eyes turning down to look into his goblet as he leaned against the bar. 

"Phft! What a sad lot you are!" Viri cried in exasperation as he looked at them all with exasperated disgust as he went off to buss another table.

"That one does more then enough dreamin' for the lot of us!" The barkeep snorted as he watched him go.

"Let him, who knows? Maybe he'll show us all up one day."

"Speaking of dreams... Hows the Little One?" Hobb asked, his thick dark gray mustache twitching, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled, which made Dori smile in turn.

"He is well, he lost another milk tooth two days ago," He happily said, while Ola rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe he is already better then all of Hanar's current students. He is already talking of making Ori his personal assistant when he turns thirty!" Dori continued on a proud roll.

"You've done good Dori, you keep him on that path. And hold tight to the little sprog, he'll be grown and off with the good folk of the day-world before you know it!" the bar keep warned with a sappy smile, fondly remembering his own children from long ago.

"Then you'll be all alone. Like the Men say, 'Nothin' sadder then a lonely old whore'," Ola suddenly added cheerfully, a spark of malicious pleasure on his face while looking over his shoulder. Dori narrowed his pale eyes and slowly turned to glare at the other, who wisely decided not comment further.

"Enough of that!" The barkeep barked, throwing his rag down on the counter. 

"Quite being so damn sour, Ola!" Laini snipped with a irritated glare. The black haired Companion with bone clasps having come down stairs and came over with a tray filled with empty cups a few moments before.

"Yah! Ya just described your fate too!" Viri added, who was back picking up another round of drinks before disappearing into the crowd again, earning him a murderous look from the blond.

Ola then turning to shoot Dori a final nasty look before he finally huffed off, leaving the others to watching go, Hobb just shook his head.

Still leaning against the bar, Dori suddenly thought of the stories that Men told their young ones, always fanciful tales and always with Princes and Elvin Princesses while idly swirling the red liquid in his cup. It was times like these that made Dori wish that someone would just come and sweep him off his feet, like in those silly stories, some strong attractive Dwarrow... Who had good manners... And bathed regularly... with lots of gold.

As he continued to daydream, there was the sound of heavy boots and rustling at the nearby back door that the servants and staff used before a loud knock was heard. 

"Dori would you get the door?" Hobb asked then, looking up but was busy with an order. Dori finished his wine then strolled around the bar to the door that lead to the back alleyway on the ground floor where most of their supplies where delivered. 

Who knows he mused to himself, maybe his handsome Prince was right behind this very door.

He opened the door and was jolted to see another Dwarf standing there with two massive sacks of flour to be seen over each shoulder, that wasn't unusual. The Dwarf was large with a big brown and braided beard, with small eyes and a familiar face, Dori giving a slow blink as he realized that he recognized this Dwarf. 

Prince Charming it was not. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was the rude nose-picker from the mine a seeming lifetime and a half ago. 

Apparently the Dwarf recognized him as well, as a big toothy grin split that big ugly face as he looked down at him standing in the doorway. "Why hello, Pretty!"

Only to have the door promptly slammed in his face before Dori huffed off, nose in the air while Hobb and some of the others nearby watched him go with confused looks. 

He still had some standards, damn it!

\--------------------------

Two hours later found him in one of the underground chambers below the busy tavern, Master Eami StormQuarreler hosting an old friend from the war and a fellow survivor from the fall or Erebor. 

Dori only listening with half an ear as he and Ola acted as servants, having changed out of their dancing clothes, both now dressed like the rich Courtesans of old, bare chested and clad in silk pants, soft soled boots, arm bands and many graduated strands of stone beads around their necks that draping teasingly down their strong chest and backs. The multiple and heavy strands of polished amethyst beads Dori wore clicking and clacking as he and Ola served the two older Dwarrows now lounging on the many thick floor pillows. The blond Companion dressed the same as him, though in rich blues instead of plum, with strands of white jade beads and gold armbands, it was all for pure show of course, Master Eami wanting to impress his guest. The heavy strings of amethyst and the wide silver arm bands not even Dori's, just borrowed from the crime Lord's hoard of chests filled with such trinkets.

Though this guest was different from the various villains invited down here to discuss deals or parlay. This Dwarf was apparently an actual friend, someone that Eami clearly admired and respected which meant he was pulling out all the stops

"-still you follow him?" Eami was rumbling with a frown, attention turned to his guest as Dori leaned over to refill his gold goblet of wine while Ola offered the guest a fresh plate of still steaming cuts of roasted pork. "You know where I stand, but I think you are wasting your time. He and his line are from the old ways, we can not continue to look back! We must move forward!" He barked before taking a bite of some bread from one of the many shiny dishes laid out on the low table before them.

The large chamber was lit with many crystal lamps along the walls and a few colorful glass lanterns hanging from above, that could be raised or lowered on a system of hidden chained pulleys, the ceiling was high with several beautiful striated green marble pillars ringing the room. The walls and floor matching the pillars, massive reliefs having been carved into the walls, depicting famous battles from Arda's past while in the center of the room was the large low table with thick colorful floor pillows and large bolsters scattered around, it was here that Master Eami lounged with his guest. This was also the same room where the crime Lord liked to hold court, just two days previous Dori had leaned against his big heavy chair, the big heavy metal one that was brought in when Eami wanted to look particularly imposing, coldly passing judgment on three of his men that had been caught stealing from him, their headless bodies dragged out later. Looking at Eami now it was hard to believe this was the same Dwarf as he laughed freely and teased the other. 

"I do not doubt the wisdom of your words, but I have sworn my loyalty." The other one was saying firmly, a black gloved hand holding his cup.

The two continued to talk of various people they both knew, how trade was doing and such, Dori and Ola kneeling silently on a few of the pillows when they were not serving or tending to the two. Ola looking terribly bored while idly worrying at a flaw in one of his white bead, Dori was just as bored, but trying not to look like he was quietly observing the two older Dwarrows as they talked.

Dori found their guest almost dashing, with his large handsome nose and long snow white beard, knowing he could only hale from the LongBeards, no doubt of royal bloodline by the way he carried himself and his good quality clothes, a real Lord by blood and title. He also seemed very wise and honorable, which made Dori wonder why he was here wasting his time in this disreputable pit of the underworld.

Master Eami imperiously raising his hand to snap his thick fingers and both he and Ola hurried over, Dori refilling his cup while Ola took some of the now empty plates away. Master Eami might be his main employer, jovial to those he favored and paid his army of employees well, but he was still a big bloated spider hanging in his web built over the muck. The other Dwarf in question, who graciously held up his glass when Dori silently came over to fill it, was a mystery, watching those dark sharp eyes come to smoothly look Dori's way, then give a subtle wink which Dori returned with a sultry smile as he stepped back with the bottle. 

"I see you have noticed a few of my pretty Ingots." Master Eami grinned, always watching as he leaned back against a few bolster. "Ola my gold and Dori my silver."

"Utterly enchanting," The white haired Dwarf said, smiling up at Dori before looking over and giving his friend a long self deprecating sigh. "I clearly have gone into the wrong business my friend. Life has been entirely too good to you, is it any wonder no one likes you?" Taking a sip of his wine while the other Dwarf let out a deep rolling belly laugh.

"Family business, I tell you, Balin. I couldn't quit it if I wanted to!" He chuckled smugly, then reaching over to pull Ola onto his lap, the blond Companion smiled as he fed the fat Dwarf a grape before he went back to talking with Balin.

"Speaking of family! How is that massive stone-headed brother of yours?" He asked, Ola feeding him another grape before having the blond get up and hand him some more meat. "I tell you that he is the only guardsman to have an open invitation here!"

"Oh, he is quite well." He smiled, helping himself to a gold dish of fresh figs before leaning back on his bolster. "There are times when I think he is the only reason the guardsmen haven't fallen into complete disarray here in the Blue Mountains. Being driven half mad by a particular felon of late. To be honest I think the hound does chase a bit to fervently after this particular fox." Giving the other a knowing glance, the two chuckling.

"Anyone I know?" Eami asked with a cocked eyebrow, after all he had quite a few thieves in his employ, but the other just shook his head.

"No, not one of yours- though you would want him for your stable if you heard of any of his exploits." Shaking his head then taking another sip of his wine before continuing. "We believe he's an independent, and looks to be attempting to drown my brother in his own reports I fear." 

"A brave Dwarf!" The other letting out another laugh. 

The conversation continued on as such, the two making an art of trying to pump one another for information, but seemed to genuinely enjoy the game while Dori and Ola made several trips back and fourth to the kitchens and once to get a few more bolsters for Eami to lean back on.

"Let us have a little desert before we get down to just how much money you want me to waste on whatever scheme you are up to." He snorted as Balin noticeably frowned, clearly his game partly found out as the fat Dwarf continued.

"Oh ho! You are in for a treat, my friend. I have in my employ one of the best cooks this side of Bree, you must taste her pasties! People have literally killed one another for her food!" He said with almost childlike enthusiasm, all but bouncing on his pillows, while Balin just cocked an eyebrow.

"Dori! My lovely Silver Ingot- go to the kitchens and fetch us some of those lovely little cakes Sror made me yesterday!" He barked imperiously, then shared a roguish grin with his friend before making a point of smacking Dori on the ass as he hurried past, making him jump. Dori slipping out one of the three doors heading for the kitchen, leaving the two older Dwarves chuckling as they none to subtly watched his ass sway out of sight, Ola subtly glaring after from where he knelt. 

Four empty bottles and several platters of fine food later Master Eami and Lord Balin had retired to another room to smoke and discuss some serious business, Ola having already left for the kitchens while Dori was in the process of wrapping up some of the leftover honey and cinnamon cakes to take back home before some of the cleaning staff came to clear everything away.

He was still bent over when he heard the third door behind him open, the same one that Eami and Balin had exited earlier, the one that lead to the crime Lord's inner chambers and stood up, quickly concealing the bungle of cakes on the low table behind a few of the bottles before standing up.

"Forget something, Master StormQuarreler?" he asked aloud, turning to look over his shoulder with a teasing smile, thinking it Eami who often forgot things. But upon seeing who it was, a large FireBeard that was built like a juggernaut with simple braided reddish-brown hair and beard, clad in dark leather and armor, a smirk on his broad face while leaning in the doorway, Dori's smile fell away. The temperature in the chamber seemed to drop as icy fingers raced up his spine as the other Dwarf leisurely stood up and firmly closed the door, leaving only the two of them in the room.

"Hello, Dori." Came a low cheerful voice.

"Pryit." Came the simple clipped response.

"I've been looking for you."

Without any kind of warning Dori suddenly snatched up one of the empty wine bottles from the table and threw it as hard as he could, followed by one of the heavy bronze trays, the bigger Dwarf ducked the bottle that loudly exploded against the heavy door with a grin, raising an arm to simply deflect the tray while the silver-haired Companion took off at a dead run, racing across the room to the door that lead to the main hallway, with a chuckle Pryit took off after him, trying to cut him off.

Dori was almost to the door, heart thundering in his ears, it was times like these that he would gladly give up his strength to simply be more quick and agile as he heard the unmistakable sound of pursute behind him.

His hand had just grabbed hold of the ornate door handle, but before he could turn it a big hand clamped around his other arm and he was yanked back so forcefully he actually ripped the door handle right off with a loud metallic snap, the wood splintering. Not missing a beat he whipped around to use the the now twisted bit of metal to bludgeon the FireBeard, feeling a fleeting spark of pleasure at the pained yelp when it struck his attacker in the face. Feeling the jolt up his arm as the big warrior snarled a curse, letting go as his other hand went to his now bleeding face while Dori dropped the door handle and tried to make a dash for a different door.

Pryit was a bully of the highest order, but he was also a frighteningly skilled warrior and worst of all, he was as strong as Dori. The enforcer took pride and pleasure in terrorizing the various people he came in contact with, everyone that worked or regularly dealt with Master Eami dreaded dealing with his entourage of guards and enforcers, especially his head enforcer Pryit the BoneEater. Dori had disliked the warrior as soon as he had laid eyes on him, unfortunately for him it wasn't mutual, and since he had come to work at Dreams End the big warrior had made his advances clear to all and had quickly become one of Pryit favorite Dwarrows to torment. But upon Pryit discovering that Dori would fight back if pushed, that the smaller silver-haired prostitute was so deceptively and amazingly strong, he began to pursue him with a fervor that Dori had never seen even in his most ardent suitors, to the point of obsession. 

Dori had only made it to the middle of the room, floor pillows flying as he dodged around the low table and bolsters when his head was suddenly yanked back, Pryit having grabbed his long hair making Dori yell and almost fall before finding himself grappling with the bigger Dwarf again, straining against the others' strength. Fighting unashamedly dirty, kicking and even biting while Pryit just seemed to enjoy it all the more, laughing now, bared teeth pink from his bloody lip.

It was with a surge of sudden hope that Dori saw the door that lead to the kitchens open, with a sudden head-butt Dori managed to break away and try for the door again. Ola's blond head appearing around the door, clearly coming to investigate all the sudden noise, but when the other Companion saw the two and clearly what was happening, he gave Dori a knowing little smirk and slammed the door closed. 

"Ola! You fucking Orc-spawn!!! Dori screamed after him, murder in his eyes as he heard the door being locked from the outside. 

Though he didn't have time to curse more, his last chance for escape closed to him now, there was nothing to do but turn and fight. Snapping around to throw a fist with all his considerable strength, catching the other in the face just as he was trying to grab him again. For the next chaotic moments Dori tried to hold his ground and keep the other off him, putting all his strength into those hits, watching with teeth clenching frustration as he was only able to land a few, the big enforcer toying with him, a grin on his bloody face the entire time. Dori had fought Dwarves, Men, Orcs and wargs, his time living on the road and walking the streets having taught Dori a lot, but what they had taught him most was that no place was ever truly safe and that monsters where everywhere.

"That wasn't very nice!" Pryit laughed after taking another uppercut to the face, rudely spitting blood on the floor, the rest dribbling into his beard before wiping his face with the back of his vambrace. While Dori was fighting full out, teeth bared and snarling, just trying to keep the other away, not wanting to get in a grappling match, the big FireBeard was actually being very careful with his hits, trying to get in close and grab him, going for organ-jolting body hits that make Dori hiss and yelp when they landed.

"Curse you!" Dori snarled hoarsely, fists up, trying to block another hit. 

The enforcer was so good at hitting where the bruises would be less noticed, knowing how Master Eami didn't like the prettier decorations to be damaged. "Don't want to mess up that pretty face or damage those nice gold making lips again now, do we?" He said aloud, not expecting an answer.

Dori was strong and a fighter, but he wasn't a big Dwarf or a warrior by trade. While Pryit was on a completely different level, he already had the advantage of height and weight, but he was also a veteran of Azanulbizar and other campaigns, working as a mercenary in the Iron Hills before becoming Master Eami StormQuarreler' head enforcer, with his freakish strength he was a juggernaut. In the end Dori tried his best, and did better then most of the guards or other enforcers would have been able, but in the end it was a short fight.

"No! Get off me!!!" Dori bellowed as Pryit managed to slip in close after ducking a punch. He thrashed wildly in the others crushing grip as Pryit laughed in his ear as he picked him up from behind. 

There was a loud crash as the big Firebeard accidentally backed into and knocked over the low table sending plates, bottles and half eaten food crashing to the floor, deep red wine staining the pillows like blood. One of the heavy strings of amethyst beads Dori was wearing broke, causing the precious purple stones to loudly clatter and scatter across the floor, almost making the enforcer trip twice while the silver-haired Companion continued to thrash and pry at the arms trapping him, feet kicking.

Dori managed to pry off one arm when Pryit tripped over another bead, the bigger Dwarf going down on one knee with a curse, letting Dori whip back and slam an elbow into his face. He was pulling back his arm for another blow when the enforcer decided he was done playing.

Delivering a sudden vicious uppercut to the gut, the power of which literally made Dori's feet loose contact with the floor and knocked all the air out of his lungs, stunning him enough for the other Dwarf to grab him again, then slam him down against the green marble floor, making Dori give a horse yelp and the world spin even with the floor pillows there. He lay there sprawled on the cool floor for a moment, just staring blankly up at the carved and brass inlaid ceiling, just trying to draw air back into his lungs when he felt Pryit heavy and unwanted weight climb on top of him and began to struggle again. Snarling and squirming, one hand shoving at Pryit's bloody face while his boot heels tried to gain traction against the polished marble floor as the other settled himself between his kicking legs.

He let out an inarticulate and frustrated yell as he tried to buck Pryit off without success, tossing his head when a harsh hand clamped against his neck as another hand captured one of Dori's striking hands, a thick unrelenting thumb driving painfully between the bones and into the pressure point of that wrist, making Dori's eyes clamped shut with a grunt, back arching as that same wrist was forcefully pinned over his head to the cold floor.

"Shhh! Shh," Pryit hushed as if trying to calm a child, even as he put his full crushing weight on top of the smaller Dwarf. 

Finally Dori's furious and panicked struggling stilled, heart pounding his chest as he could do nothing but lay there breathing heavy through his nose, mouth in a tight angry line. When he was younger he used to daydream of finding one like himself, someone that had the same strength, knowing only his mother, now he cursed his foolishness, heart burning with such rage and fear. His face turned firmly away, glaring at the far wall, hands clenched into tight fists, but his arms lax, body submissive as his tormentor kept him trapped and pinned with his heavy stone-like body. Pryit's forehead coming to pressed against the side of his face in a mockery of love and affection, which made bile burn at the back of Dori's throat, finding that far worse then the hand clamped around his throat.

"Look... Look at me." the other panted after the Companion had gone quiet and limp.

"Look at me!!!" He then bellowed in Dori's face, who winced at the volume. 

Pryit was grinning happily again as he watched after a few moments, the other slowly turn his head to look up at him.

"Why do you fight this?" He asked as if Dori was terribly silly, leaning down to lean his forehead against Dori's who closed his eyes with a revolted shudder as he continued to speak. "I imagine what it would be like with you at my side, you standing with me... We would be unstoppable!"

"You dream of things that will never happen." Dori hissed in a quiet voice, watching a mild frown appear on the other's face as he drew back, looking curious.

"Why? You stand alone, Dori... Why not stand with me?"

Dori just glared incredulously, saying nothing, laying trapped under him, Pryit's hand still still firmly clamped around his throat, the marble floor hard underneath him.

The enforcer cocked his head then, just drinking in the sight of Dori's angry face, studying him, seeming entranced by the way those pale eyes flashed with such hate and fear, feeling the pulse race under his grasp.

"Poor pretty. Poor pretty Dori.... StormQuarreler' Silver ingot. Do you think me cruel? Do you think me a dragon?" he asked aloud in a low intimate voice, amusement in his dark eyes.

"Your no dragon." Dori hissed with venom, lips curled back from his teeth, still pinned at Pryit's mercy. "Your nothing more then the shadow of a snake!"

Dori continued to glare though now he winced and was soon gasping for breath as the hand around his throat tightened, but still he did not look away even as he clawed futility at Pryit's thick leather vambrace with his one free hand.

"Oh Dori... The things you do to me," He sighed, relaxing some of his hold allowing Dori to breath again. Even as he made a point of rubbing his straining erection against him, making Dori want to vomit even as he coughed and greedily sucked in air.

"You might be one of Eami's favorites now, but that fat fool will would get over his anger very quickly if I simply paid him enough... If I gave him enough gold he would let me take a few bites out of that pretty face," Pryit purred like a lover before opening his bloody mouth wide to slowly run his teeth gently across Dori's cheek, leaving a crimson stain in their wake. 

"He wouldn't care if I broke into your chest... I wouldn't even need a knife, just sink my fingers in and slowly pulled back this lovely skin and sweet meat... Break that ivory cage and free the heart you refuse to give me and simply take it from you-"

"Whats all this then!?" An angry and incredulous voice cried, interrupting Pryit's morbid words making them both visibly start before they both looked to see Soli. The old StiffBeard servant standing there in the open doorway that lead out into the main hall across the room, a bucket and mop in hand as he glared at them.

"No decency the either of you! Don't you both have something ya should be doin' else where? Causing someone else more work!" the old Dwarf continued as he stomped into the room, glowering at the mess as two more servants from the cleaning staff came into the room behind him, the two younger Dwarrows looking rather amused, then scared when they saw Pryit looked ready for murder. 

Dori made good use of the interruption to roughly shove the enforcer off as he scrambled up with a loud clacking of the many strings of beads, Pryit letting him go with a look of clear frustration and disappointment as he to climbed to his own feet amongst the mess they had made. Dori didn't look back, didn't want to see the hungry dangerous look he knew that was on the big FireBeard's face as he all but ran from the room, roughly shoving past the younger Dwarves to get out the open door, the beads cheerfully clacking and clicking. Soli to be heard berating them both as the three began cleaning up, the last he heard was Pryit's voice telling the old Dwarf to shut up as he hurried down the echoing stone hallway. 

\-----------------

A short time later found the silver-haired Dwarf on the top floor, in a quiet area where there was less foot traffic this time of day, still clad in the revealing silks and beads, hair messed up from the fight. His family, friends and even the people that worked with him here at 'Dreams End' would not recognize this other Dori. The quiet Dori that was now hiding in a linen closet, sitting on the floor while holding his knees, his pale eyes weary and watching the small strip of light under the door, feeling foolish and so very scared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lullaby Dori sings, its from Beowulf http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ep7sJxCqWdo
> 
> This is the second half of the previous chapter and warning! There is sex in this chapter.

A few hours later Pryit was off tormenting the staff on the main floor and Ola was sporting a fresh black eye while Dori, having changed and redone his hair was now walking down the dark stone corridor to the best guest rooms in Dreams End, save for Eami's private rooms of course. A tea-towel draped over one arm and a small tray with a red earthen teapot with matching cup and a small bowl of soft mint candies. Now clad in deep purple silks and borrowed sliver bangles that chimed with his every step, a thick decorative silver collar now around his throat to disguise the fresh bruises there, having had Laini paint a few whimsical patterns of stylized fire over the bruises on his body from Pryit's attack earlier. Hoping that this Balin would be none the wiser, simply thinking that Dori was eager to please and had decorated his body for him.

One of the other enforcers had found Dori an hour before on the main floor, telling him that he was to 'entertain' Master Eami special guest that night and to look his best, Eami wanting to impress. So after rushing about and getting ready, he then made a quick swing by the kitchens, which was how Dori came to stand before the heavy door of the guestroom with his small tray in one hand as he tried to remember what he could of the white-haired Dwarf he had served earlier. Wondering just what this Lord Balin was really like, knowing he was about to find out,as he gave a knock on the door and a few moments later he heard the summons to come in, with a deep breath, he lifted his head and put on his work-face as he opened the door.

"My Lord?" He greeted, as the door swung smoothly open and he saw the Dwarf in question eagerly standing there, still in his high quality, but well worn red tunic and clothes. Dori found himself almost blushing at the way the older Dwarf just quietly stood there taking his times as he drank in the sight of Dori standing there in the doorway, tray in hand, the firelight sparking off all the silver bangles, ear cuffs and his hair, pale eyes seeming lit from within, waiting. 

"I saw some of your dancing in the main tavern earlier." The other finally spoke, motioning him deeper in.

Dori just raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a little as he glided past, allowing the other Dwarf to close and lock the door behind him. Taking a quick glance around the posh and sumptuously decorated room, a few large candles and the fire in the massive red stone hearth as illumination, casting everything in a intimate soft glow, no windows of course, but a few intricate tapestries hung from the walls, a thick fur rug on the stone floor and two chairs by the hearth. The massive low bed dominating the room, piled with fresh linens, soft furs and pillows, Dori pale eyes spotting the sword leaning next to the bed, within easy grabbing distance, and a large old book on one of the chairs, clearly having been reading by the fire moments before.

"I have not seen dancing like that, in a long... long time." The other sighed almost sadly, drawing Dori attention back to watch a wistful look in those dark eyes as if the other was caught momentarily by some long ago memories. Leaving Dori to wonder if those memories were from Erebor, if this Balin son of Fundin was a proper Lord, he might have once been of King Thror's court, maybe he had even seen and known Narn. Either way he kept his thoughts to himself, he was not paid to speculate or give his opinions.

"Balin, at your service," The older Dwarf said then, seeming to shake himself from his thought before spreading his arms and properly introducing himself. 

"A pleasure. But I assure you... that I am at yours, Master Fundinson." Dori promised bowing to him deeply in turn, keeping his small tray perfectly balanced in one hand before standing back up with a coy smile.

"What brings you to this Dreams End, if I may ask?" Dori started, walking over to where there was a small table by the massive bed to put his tray down, purposefully bending down so the other got a good look at his ass. 

"Just visiting, stopping by to reminisce with an old friend. Then I will be off with the Merchants heading to Ered Luin in the morning," He smiled as he strolled over to where Dori now stood, hands held primly behind his back.

They chatted for a bit which surprised Dori, most of the time he would be set upon before the door had even closed, already stripped and faking moans of ecstasy as whatever lout he was entertaining rutted away at him, but Balin seemed to be in no rush. Full of teasing smiles and admiring gazes as he ask Dori if he had any family, asking after his relations in Erebor before the Dragon.

"I sadly cant tell you much, my Lord. My mother Ri did not like speaking of her father Rika." He apologized, not lying, but not telling the whole truth as they now stood by the hearth, watching those bushy eyebrows lift. 

"Rika, you say? Why that means you are of the LongBeards! The blood of Durin runs in your veins..." his sudden bright pleased surprise noticeably dampening when his eyes turned unerringly to Dori's braids, and was unable to stop the noticeable frown that momentarily turned his lips as the thoughts of what he knew of Rika lead to the thought of his wild daughter Ri, Dori pretending not to see. 

"Let us be as children and pretend?" Balin said after a long pregnant pause, a look of apology in his dark eyes as he stepped closer, holding his gloved hand out for Dori to take.

Dori tilting his head, the firelight flashing off his copper clasps, curious but stepped forward to take that offered hand, allowing Balin to gently pull it close and place a chaste kiss on his sore knuckles before continuing.

"Let us pretend... You are not as you are and I am not some lonely old fool."

"There is hardly a need for fantasy, my Lord." Dori soothed, gliding closer still as the other let go of his hand, the silver-haired Companion putting his hands upon Balin's strong shoulders, his pale eyes meeting those dark ones. "For you are no fool and I know perfectly well who and what I am."

He then backed away, gently pulling the other Dwarf away from to the hearth and led him to the bed, who sat down with a pleased smile on his kind face, content to watch Dori go over to the tray he had brought with him, picking up the warm red earth teapot and small cup then came over to sit next to Balin, handing him the cup.

"Honey-fire tea." Dori offered with a teasing curl of his lips, leaning close. "There's a trick to brewing it, for tea has a special language all its own. Each ingredient capable of weaving a spell if brewed just right..." he explained softly as he elegantly poured the light golden colored tea into Balin's cup, not spilling a drop, the air soon perfumed with the spicy liquid. "Cardamom for hidden worth and desire, cinnamon for love, cloves for dignity, ginger for pride and majesty and a little almond for hope. With white honey to bind them all in a sweet sip."

Balin watched as he reached over to put the little teapot back on the tray by the bed before taking the small bowl of candies in hand and leaning back, content to silently watch the other in turn, who gave him a small toast with the cup before raising it to his lips. 

"You must let it sit, the water cool... it must be drunk warm. Not hot, and never cold." The Companion purred.

"That is lovely. Spicy," Balin said, rolling the light flavor over his tongue. Then taking another pleasant sip, blinking at the unexpected but pleasant bite that continued to warm his tongue.

"Here, something to cool your pallet," Dori trilled, teeth flashing in the firelight as he leaned over to daintily feed him a candy. "Mint, for virtue and wisdom."

While Balin chewed Dori put the bowl back with the teapot and stood up from the bed, taking a few steps back, making sure he had the older Dwarf's attention, who took another sip of his warm tea, greatly enjoying himself. Before both bushy eyebrows rose when Dori bent smoothly down and took off his soft boots then began to slowly take off his clothes, making a show of it, only the sound of sliding silk and his bangles chiming to be heard in the quiet room as the fire crackled and hissed. A spell having been cast between the dancing shadows and warm firelight.

"Oh... That is delightful," Balin said in a low almost breathless whisper, his dark eyes not leaving the sight of the other stepping out of his clothes, the silk and boots crumpled at his feet as he stood there clad in nothing save his many silver bangles, collar and the firelight. If Balin meant the tea or the pale silver-haired Dwarf now slowly gliding up to him, only he could say. 

Dori came to stand before the other still seated on the bed, Balin's gaze fixed upon him, but there was now a particular little smile on his lips, a spark of fire in those dark depths. Still holding his cup of tea while Dori slowly sank down to kneel at his booted feet, hands coming to rest on Balin's thighs, looking up with pale eyes half-lidded and a sultry smile that promised everything and more. 

"If you like my tea, my Lord. I can assure you that you will enjoy my other services..." Dori purred, tilting his head and leaning up to gently and teasingly nip the tip of Balins' large nose.

Needless to say the tea was promptly forgotten, the red earth cup dropped uncaring to the floor as an eager growl was heard followed by a peal of laughter as Balin pulled the silver-haired Companion up onto the bed.

\---------------------------

Two hours later, the candles having burned low and the fire still popping and hissing in the hearth, Dori slowly slid from under a heavy slack arm and out of bed with practiced ease. Thinking the white haired Dwarf still fast asleep when he turned over, unaware that Balin was laying on his side watching him through a convenient mirror hanging on the wall. Enjoying the view of that pale body wiggle back into the purple silks, the occasional chiming of the many bangles, watching with a smile as Dori bent over to put on his boots before slipping out the dark room.

Balin could honestly say that he was beyond smug and satisfied, feeling sated and boneless. Not satisfied however was his curiosity, his interest sparked by this particular Companion and decided to do a little more digging into the line of Ri, vaguely remembering his brother cursing something about another brother of Ri recently before going to sleep for a little while more.

\-----------------------

Once outside the room Dori hurried down the hallway, his job done for the night he was intent on going home, his bangles chiming merrily as he rushed, heading for the stairs even as he found himself smiling as he thought about the white haired Dwarf. That had been surprisingly enjoyable.

Lost in though as he was going around a corner, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a thick arm wrapping around him as a broad copper smelling hand covered his mouth. His eyes flew wide as he was dragged into a dark shadow in a small alcove of a side hall, his heart seizing in his chest as he immediately thought it was Pyrit, letting out a muffled scream. But before he could truly begin to struggle he was suddenly released and pushed back against the wall of the alcove, his hands coming up as whoever had grabbed him now stood in front of him, blocking his escape. Before Dori could pull back a fist and bring his strength to bare, he finally got a look at his attacker and stopped.

It wasn't Pryit at all, the FireBeard was bigger then this Dwarf, who was still taller then him, forcing Dori to look up at him as he leaned against the wall behind him. Caught fast by a pair of familiar mismatched set of eyes that he had almost forgotten about. This Dwarf was muscular, but with a naturally rangy build, his skin a rich dark brown, tightly braided black hair pulled away from his face, clad in thin-soled boots with form-fitting dark clothes and light mail and leather, a inky cloak about his shoulders. And though he held no visible weapon, Dori could see that he was covered in many concealed weapons along with a visible long knife on his belt. 

It was him, the Dwarf from the snow that cold day those years ago, Dori fists dropping lax to his sides, his lips pursing as that same strange feeling tugged at his chest again, seeming to get stronger with every beat of his heart.

"Its you." He could only whisper dumbly, getting only a answering smile in return.

They said nothing for a few moments, simply looking at one another, taking in the changes since they had first seen each other on that empty street, both clearly doing much better since that bitter winter, even with the added scars on the other's broad featured face. Most would think the dark skinned Dwarf hard looking, even by Dwarf standards, but Dori was entranced raising a hesitant hand to touch his warm cheek and feel his short-trimmed black beard as a large calloused hand reached up to copy his motion, feeling a thumb move along the apple of his pale cheek.

"Your strong!" The other said then, Dori could only blink stupidly as he watched a pleased smile appear on those dark features, flashing him white straight teeth.

"And your a whore." Came the simple following statement, Dori letting his hand drop though he could hear no judgment in the other's deep husky voice. The other gave a little wince then, clearly realizing how his words might have come off, but not knowing what to say to fix it.

"Yes." Dori said cautiously, unable to deny anything. Narns' warning ringing in his ears even as he refused to drop his gaze, he did what he must to make a living. 

"Did he pay you well?" Came a sudden serious question after a long awkward pause, watching those mismatched eyes dart in the direction he had originally come, to the nice guestrooms.

"Y-yes?" Dori frowned in confusion, not expecting that question or the following one.

"Did he treat you well?"

"Yes... Very." He answered truthfully. Liking the venerable old Dwarf very much and would most assuredly not be apposed to being called upon again, if Balin so chose.

Watching as the other just nodded his head, seeming to have nothing else to say while Dori was seriously left wondering just what that had been about.

"What of you?" Dori challenged after a long pause, lifting his chin as he leaned against the wall behind him. Still boxed into the alcove by the others arms, looking up into those mismatched eyes inches from his own.

"I kill people for gold." Came a sudden proud smile.

"Oh..." Not having anything to say to that, so he was an assassin...of course. Dori's One couldn't have a good 'decent' job, just his luck, not that he had much room to judge anymore considering what he was.

Silence crept in again, though it was not uncomfortable, but maybe a bit awkward, simply not having words as they looked at one another, noting their differences, memorizing and studying, the dark hallway the stood forgotten. 

"You... are so beautiful," The stranger finally whispered reverently, a hand reaching up to gently touch the long copper clasp in his silver beard and Dori couldn't help but blush. "Like pale agote and mithril, you shine like the moon in my dreams." The other waxed as those big hands began to touch and explore him, as if not quite believing the other was truly there. 

Dori's eyes shyly dropping even as he felt his heart give a double beat before he felt a rough hand cup his chin before lifting it again. Pale eyes caught fast in those mismatched ones, one of dark midnight and the other a shocking icy grey and for the first time in a very long time Dori really did feel beautiful, feeling himself a washed in the burning heat he saw, lust and possession in those eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly the taller Dwarf leaned forward as if scared Dori would balk or crumble to dust, he came and gently rested his forehead against Dori's, who's eyes fluttered at the sweet and so right feeling, a small true smile on his lips. For a few moments they simply stood like that, their arms around one another, hands slowly exploring each other in the safety of their little shadowed alcove, breathing each others air, taking in one another' scent.

"I am not a good person," The other spoke up in a low rasp. Leaned back so he could look Dori in the face, his scarred and rough features deadly serious, even as his hands came up to cradle Dori's head. "I have no honor. More people want me dead then I can count. I am mean, jealous and cold. I will probably not live a long life. And you had best hope I do not. For if I do live long enough... Kill enough people... Make enough... 

"I promise that I will come and steal you away. I will take you away from everyone, even those you love." He promised before pressing Dori against the wall with his larger body. 

Dori feeling those hands cradling his head move, his braids pulling for a moment as if something was slipped in amongst the pins. But was distracted by the sudden kiss which was rough and claiming, the other forcing his way in and plundering his mouth, still holding Dori's head as the other hand tugged at the laces of his trouser, the silks soon pooling at his feet before he was hoisted up, two firm hands under his ass. It was all happening so quickly, but he didn't struggle, just helping as much as he could, suddenly filled with a primal need, their teeth clicking together, breath panting. 

Still slick from his time with Balin, Dori still was unable to stifle a pained yelp from the sudden harsh thrust, his hands clamping on those strong shoulders, the other holding him as if he weighed nothing, those strong fingers feeling as if the could just sink into his very bones, pain mixing with aching pleasure. The hallway still quiet and empty, save for their heavy breathing and slide of skin, Dori only able to let out a soft mewl as his lover greedily captured his mouth in a filthy kiss again. 

He remained pliant, strong arms now wrapped around others broad shoulders, legs hooked around his waist, just gasping and hanging on, feeling like a small ship rocking and being tossed upon relentless waves. All thoughts having fled his mind save for the building heat, those punishing thrusts driving the air from his lungs, feeling that hot searing breath against his neck as they rutted in their shadow, Dori's many bangles chiming. Until those hands became crushing as his eyes fluttered close, back arching as his lip parted wide in a silent moan of true and sharp ecstasy, hearing the answering groan in his ear as those punishing hips finally stilled their racing pace.

They stayed like that for a seeming eternity, locked clenched and tight as they rode out the shocks of their orgasm before they came slowly back to reality, their heart beats slowing as Dori was gently lowered back to the floor and released so they could both fix their clothes. Dori was just finished tying the laces to his silks when his head was grabbed and his mouth captured again in a rough claiming kiss, that made his knees turn to jelly before he was suddenly released again. 

And like a shadow his mysterious lover was gone again leaving Dori leaning in the dark alcove in a complete daze, lips swollen, body aching, still feeling the aftershocks and wondering if he should dread or look forward to his One's next visit. 

\------------------------------

Some time later Dori had just come back from returning his borrowed jewelry when he noticed there was a huge commotion on the third level, all of the patrons from the main floor and top floor having been kicked out. The Dreams End shut down, which almost never happened, clearly there was something seriously amiss for Master Eami to close down the tavern.

"What ever is going on?" he asked the nearest Dwarf with a frown.

"Master Eami is dead!" One of the big guards said, shaking his head, still clearly stunned.

"Someone managed to get in and took out a good handful of the enforcers. Before whoever it was split Eami's big belly," Liani whispered, coming up beside him. The dark haired Companion looking down the stone hallway now crowded with the various staff of the Dreams End, what remained of the armed and grim looking enforcers wandering around.

Having to see for himself, still in utter disbelief at the news, and having a spark of hope that one particular enforcer was one of those killed, Dori walked down the hall and into the deeper chambers. Dodging around other people, stopping once or twice to share a few whispered words with one of his fellows, most milling about he recognized as staff, enforcers and guards, some he did not. Seeing a few guardsmen before coming to Master Eami's main chambers, the large green marble room where the crime lord liked to conduct his serious business and where Dori and Ola had served he and Lord Balin but hours before. 

Cautiously he glanced in through the open doorway to see quite a few bodies sprawled on the floor, all of them enforcers and bodyguards by their dark clothes and weapons, blood and awful sprayed on the walls and left pooling on the green marble floor. In the center of it all was Master Eami, the StormQuarreler's big bloated body laying on his side, axe still in hand, he had clearly gone down fighting by the many cuts on his large form, but the killing stroke had eviscerated him. But Dori saw with great and utter disappointment that Pryit's body was not with those on the ground and was still very much alive. 

Apparently he had been off fucking some other poor Companion when the assassination took place, saving him from the same fate as the others. Dori could see him standing angry and glowering as he towered over two nervous guardsmen, wondering who had called them. Dori even saw that Lord Balin was there, now standing near the body of his friend looking grim and clearly just awoken from his rest, his back to the door so he did not see the silver-haired companion spying on them as he spoke with an older guardsman.

Having had his utter fill of this all and just wanting to go home, Dori quietly slipped away and went upstairs for a moment to grabbed his cloak before hurrying out into the night. Wondering if StormQuarreler's recent demise had anything to do with his One's sudden reappearance, whatever it was he recognized that this was part a much larger game happening around him that he did not want to be a part of.

\--------------------------------

One of Lady Nei's kindly servants let Dori into the nice home when he knocked softly on the back door, careful not to wake the household as he came to collect his little brother.

A half hour later they where both home again, Ori having been tucked into bed, not having awoken once while Dori restocked the fire in their hearth and began to take off his many bangles, pausing to smile at his new bracelet, remembering the big warrior as he put it away with his others and undressed.

He paused after taking off his tunic to glare down at the new bruises, Liani's paint long smeared, seeing all the fresh bruises, the hand print around his throat, internally cursing Pryit all over again, feeling a deep simmering anger when he realized that he also felt a spark of thankfulness that the enforcer hadn't messed up his face. How far he had come to feel grateful for such a small paltry kindness.

Teeth clenching in anger and humiliation as he turned to look at himself in the old mirror, if he could he would not hesitate and gladly kill that monster. He didn't want him hurt or even tortured, he just wanted Pryit dead! Feeling his skin crawl as he remembered the other's foul touch... Closing his eyes, trying to deny it, but finding himself once again terribly frightened as he remembered the dark not quite sane gleam in those hard eyes above him, those words spoken. He put a shaking hand to his mouth as if to keep the answering bitterness down, wishing once again so very fervently that Pryit had been on the ground with Master Eami and those guards. 

He heated up some water and using a rag and some sweet smelling soap he washed himself, getting rid of that day and nights filth and smell, his thoughts troubled, left to wonder what the next few days would bring. Now with Eami dead, his younger brother would be taking over the empire, but Eami had enemies, powerful ones that might see an opportunity, there might even be a war now. There was also the very real and horrible possibility that Pryit himself might fight to rule the Dreams End. If that happened Dori honestly didn't know what he would do.

He paused, the rag stilling in his hand as his eyes narrowed as he watched the shadows around the room dance to some unheard tune from the firelight. No, that was a lie. His pale eyes turning once again to the cracked mirror that hung on the wall. He knew exactly what he would do then, he would go and submissively kneel at Pryit's booted feet with a smile and beg to be his whore.

He had gotten dressed in one of his simple old robes and had gone and dumped out the water, when he was shaken from his dark thoughts by a high wavering wail from the nest of blankets. Coming over with a look of concern as a whimpering Ori sat up, his soft reddish-brown hair mused and in utter disarray from his fitful sleep. 

"Bad dreams?"

Watching Ori just nod his little head with a sniff as he rubbed at his eyes, then held out his arms with a needy sound before Dori reached down and plucked the child from the blankets and settled him on his hip, bouncing him gently while Ori berried his face with a unhappy trill while Dori rubbed his back. 

Dori asked if he wanted to talk about it, but the Dwarfling honestly mumbled that he didn't really remember it, just that it was bad and scary, Dori soothing him, telling him that he had bad dreams to sometimes. After a while of doing slow turns around the low table it was clear that Ori was not going to settle, tired and sifting in his hold, but unwilling to be put down, making an unhappy noise and clung like a limpet when Dori tried to put him to bed.

With nothing else to do, Dori began to softly sing, not like when he sang boisterous drinking songs with the rowdy crowds of the Dreams End or the soft teasing songs of temptation in the dark smokey rooms as he entertained a client. Now he sang for this brother, his voice not pitched to a honey sweetness or loud and laughing as he raised his glass with everyone else. Instead his voice rang out in their small home in a soft clear tone now, crooning to the quiet child in his arms.

That night he sang Ori a lullaby that he remembered his mother would sing to Nori when he was still but a swaddled babe and Dori himself but a young child sitting next to her so long ago. He had forgotten the first part of it, but remembered the rest as Ori settled in his arms, small head resting against his shoulder. His pale eyes looking over at all the pictures Ori had drawn over the years that they had pinned to the wall, illuminated in the soft orange light of their hearth.

Ori's sleepy gaze also looking at the pictures, some were in ink or charcoal, others in bright colors, his drawing skills greatly improving. Some of them landscapes, animals and people, but most of them with a familiar figure. One of Nori standing on some distant mountaintop to the far far east or the deck of an Elven ship bobbing in a dark storm, another of him fighting monsters or racing through some ancient golden wood. Even at such a young age Ori was trying to draw and put to paper the many fantastical adventures Nori had told him in the past. 

As Dori sang in Ori's sleepy imagination the drawing of his star-shaped headed brother seemed to run, jump and drop into the various pictures, not content with one adventure as the stormy blue ink seas moved, while a searing hot sun shown and the scribbled green branches of the trees swaying in an imagined wind as Nori continued his exciting adventures in his world of ink and parchment while Dori's soft voice soothed Ori into boneless warm comfort.

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight  
There's no surrender, always remember  
It doesn't end here, we're not alone

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always a hero comes home

And he will come back on a crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return... He will return!

A smile appeared on Dori's face as he gently put the almost asleep child back into bed, pulling up the blankets and tucking Ori in as he continued to sing, but after glancing over again at Ori's drawing, in a sudden tug of whimsy he changed a small part of the song as it wound down. 

Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a thief will come home  
He knows of places unknown  
But always a thief will comes home

Lovingly reaching down to stroke Ori's soft hair as the child curled up with his knitted stuffed cat and drifted off into sleep once more to the sound of Dori's soft singing. 

Someday he may carve his stone  
The thief will come home

He goes and comes back alone  
But always a thief will come home  
Just wait though wide he may roam  
Always a thief will come home

Dori smiled down at him for a moment before getting up again and stoking the fire.

As Ori slept Dori finished up a few chores and got ready for the morning to come, after puttering around some more he finally set up their nice new mirror on the small table, their old cracked one now hung on the far wall and went about undoing the clasps and braids from his hair. As he knelt there he was in the process of undoing his topknot when he felt something, his eyebrows furrowing as he pulled the slender foreign object out. Only for his eyes to fly wide, his mouth falling open staring in shock at the beautiful mithril hair-pin now in his hand, someone having slipped it into his hair.

Only three people had touched his hair that day, Pyrit, Balin... And, a sudden blush appearing on his cheeks, his still mysterious and nameless One.

\--------------------------------

A month later in a seedy tavern in the bad part of one of the larger towns of Ered Luin.

A small group of Dwarves was carousing, laughing and drinking as they waited for one of their companions to join them.

"Romby! There you are!" One of them yelled having spotted him across the dark and smokey room.

The attractive black-haired Dwarf in question hurrying over as he made his way through the crowd, unwittingly bumping into a slender cloaked Dwarf on his way to his friends, rudely not even bothering to look or apologize. Completely unaware that he was now shy his money purse, the cloaked figure moving smoothly over to a nearby table, silently motioning one of the Barmaids over and ordering himself a pint of good ale, paying with Romby's money.

The group continued to loudly talk and laugh with one another for the next half hour, catching up as they spoke of the new gate the Exiled King had commissioned for one of the towns, talking shop before one of them complained and the subject was changed. Their rowdy banter turning to the usual rumors, badly kept secrets and their various love lives or lack there of before someone ask after Romby's tardiness, as one of the others paid for another round of drinks, the black haired Dwarf not having to reach for his missing purse yet.

''Yah! Your a day late, Rom. Lady Tril is going to have your hide!" One was warning as the drinks arrived.

"It couldn't be helped. And to be honest, Lads- I don't care if she flays me alive!" Taking a big gulp of his ale. "It was utterly worth it." He finished with a blissful sigh af he put his pint down and rocking back in his chair.

"Oh ho! I know that face." One of the others chuckled into his own pint.

"Why I do believe our little Romby is a bit heart-plucked!" Another crowed, laughter breaking out from the group as the black haired Dwarf smirked as the others playfully shoved and slapped his back.

"Knock it off, jealous the lot of ya!" He laughed, shoving a few back.

"Found yourself a bit treasure in one of the local towns did you?"

"If only you had seen him, you would understand me, Jondo! The way he moves, pale sapphire eyes, hair of starlight, skin like cream and an ass like a peach!" He waxed with a dramatic adoration. 

The group completely unaware as the cloaked figure drinking nearby, now with his crossed feet up on the table sat up a bit straighter, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Careful, Romby. I think I'm starting to fall in love now to!" One of the others laughed.

"If he wasn't what he is, he'd be my One I tell you." Romby, sighed again, this time with wistful regret. Only for one of his other companions to grumble something into his pint, the and shake their head.

"I know who you speak of. You best to stay away from that one." He warned before taking another swig.

"Not likely, I've already got my coin saved up." Romby snorted, some of the other ribbing him, but the other just sneered.

"No good will come of it, mark my words! Nothing ever good comes from that family!"

None of the group noticed the cloaked figure put his thin soled boots down and sit fully up, the group still busy listening to what the sour older Dwarf was saying.

"That pretty whore is as tainted as his thief brother, just you wait- the smallest one will be a cutthroat before his bullocks drop. Nothin' good ever comes from the line of Ri!" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" 

As one the group startled and turned, seeing the hooded figure shot up to its feet, chair crashing to the floor and rounded on them. The concealing hood dropped back revealing braids and a unique three-point hairstyle as the slim Dwarf stalked over to them like a storm front, teeth bared, murder flashing in his sharp eyes.

"Oh Mahal have mercy..." Gasped the one in horrible recognition, tankard falling from his numb hand to clatter to the floor, spilling ale on his boots before all Mordor broke lose.

The local guardsmen were quickly called, arriving into absolute chaos at the now on fire tavern. A huge brawl having broken out, furniture broken, anything that wasn't nailed down having been thrown or in the process of being thrown, yells, curses and even the occasional body flying by. It took a little while to understand what was happening, the guards breaking up most of the madness, arresting a few as they worked through the mess, but eventually they were pointed in the direction of the one who had apparently started the trouble. The guardsmen having to pry the enraged troublemaker off a cowering black-haired Dwarf by the name of Romby.

Who had apparently wet himself and kept screaming apologies while being shook like a rat caught by a terrier.

Luckily the lanky Dwarf was pulled off before he could cut out the now wailing Dwarfs' tongue, this in turn was followed by a brief struggle with the guards. The Dwarf irritated that he had been interrupted, literally climbing over the top of them and slipping their grasp more then once, quick and as slippery as a stote as he furiously tried to get back at Romby. Who wisely used the distraction to crawl away as the Dwarf was finally being dragged out of the still burning tavern cursing and spitting like a rabid warg to eventually be thrown into a cell.

However when one of the guards went to check on him an hour later, the prisoner was gone, even though his cell door still firmly locked.

Upon giving a description of the troublemaker, his arrest and his subsequent escape from the cells to their superior, the hulking head guardsman let out a deep growl of irritation, knowing exactly who had escaped. The other guardsmen beat a wise and hasty retreat as Dwalin son of Fundin was once again forced to write another long report about an arrest and escape, where it would soon join the many, many, many other reports that they had on one Nori, son of Ri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning of the Hobbit movie when it showed the Dwarves in exile, it showed them traveling with pones and big horned goat-like creatures, the goat-like creatures made my 'Princess Mononoke' fan-heart screech like a Nazgul in glee. I looked, but I couldn't find a name (or even a close-up shot) of them so I'm calling them ridding Ibex.
> 
> As for Dwarven Sexuality, I don't see them as having any concept of gay or straight, there is just love or lust, though they are aware of it being common with the other races. Thats another reason they think that Elves and Men are all weird. As a race I see them as being completely Bisexual, and partly because of this their 'ideals' of beauty is not the same as with humans.

In Dori's opinion the last month had been truly wonderful, with Eami StormQuarreler's death things had changed, but had also carried on. Not a day after the assassination, Tah, Eami's brother's right-hand man and adviser showed up on a sweating and visibly winded Ibex to take control of Dreams End. Reopening the two top floors and making sure things continued to run smoothly, and most importantly the money kept flowing in while making arrangements for Master Eomi to eventually come and takeover fully. Until then the large crime family was dealing with Eami's loss, funeral and the power vacuum left in his massive wake, there was also rumors that there was some family in-fighting going on as well as a nasty squabble with another crime Lord.

While Tah was supervising everything for the absent Eomi, he went over the various books, holdings and army of personnel employed there. A day after his arrival the dour adviser promptly fired all of Eami's enforcers and personal bodyguards, replacing them with Master Eomi's own armed and grim looking enforcers that had come with him. Everyone at Dreams End trying to keep low profile during that first chaotic week, Dori and the other Companions keeping to the first two levels while the various regular guards and bouncers that worked the tavern suddenly became extra dedicated to their duty, even the many patrons seemed to walk on egg-shells. 

One of those fired was Pryit, the head enforcer. It was with barley held back glee and utter relief that Dori watched, hidden with some of the other staff on the stairs as the angry and cursing juggernaut-like FireBeard was escorted out of the tavern at axe and sword-point by a group of the new enforcers, all the while demanding to speak with Tah, his dark eyes sweeping around as he stomped out, clearly looking for someone. Knowing that he was the one Pryit was looking for, Dori stayed well hidden with the others.

When the massive Dwarf was finally gone, having stormed away down the road, swearing death and vengeance, a few of the other fired enforcers trailing him, the very atmosphere of the tavern seemed to noticeably lift.

As for the eldest and youngest sons of Ri, things were especially looking up. Dori had finally saved up enough and found a place for them to move, so while Ori was off at his lessons and with the help of a kind client and a borrowed cart he was finally able to pack up their meager things and move out of the dirt floor hovel that they had lived. The small bald landlord watching Dori sadly go, even with his cheek still red and stinging form Dori's slap.

After unloading everything and sending the cart off, giving his nice client a grateful kiss on the cheek and a promise of further shows of appreciation later, he got down to business. Working up a good sweat as he set about furiously cleaning, then single-handed moved everything in, as well as greeting a few of the deliveries that where dropped off which included a nice thick new mattress, a simple desk, some rugs and a few others things. That was followed by some serious arranging, then re-arranging... then some more re-arranging, until he finally had to force himself to stop fussing. The day was mostly over when he finally stopped, cleaned himself up as best he could, then locked up and went to pick up Ori from the library. 

Hanar still didn't allow him to go inside the library, so he patiently waited by the large open entrance for Ori to exit, some of the other students and scribes nodding in greeting to him, though most made a point of pretending he wasn't there. Dori having long since stopped caring, content to patiently wait, watching the bustling street around him, and occasionally telling a curious Dwarrow to politely 'piss-off' since he was not working. Eventually the patter of little feet announced Ori's arrival, he smiled as the Dwarfling eagerly greeted him, a small narrow box for his quills and charcoal tucked under one arm, a big smile with charcoal soot on his little face.

"Dori!" He chirped, racing out the large open door and squinting at the sudden bright sunlight from being indoors all day.

"Hello, Poppit! How was your day?" Leaning down to greet him before be began to tisk and wipe at the soot on Ori's face, who squirmed.

Hanar's richly robed figure to be seen past the doorway in the depths of the building behind Ori, having paused to watch the two greet each other with narrowed eyes before continuing on his way, the two outside soon doing the same.

Dori couldn't keep the big smile off his face as they walked down the busy street, Dwarrows and Men going about their own business while Ori held his hand and toddled along beside him as he babbled about all the things he had learned that day. And of the very nice old Dwarf that had come to visit with Master Hanar, who wore red, with pointy boots and had a biggest white beard Ori had ever seen. If Dori wasn't so distracted and eager to get home he would have paid more attention and realized that he was already acquainted with Hanar's visitor. 

"That's nice, dear."

The Dwarfling getting confused when they didn't turn down their old street, stopping then looking up at his brother with a curious blink, but Dori just gave him a wink and lead him down a different street. The area was still considered to be in the 'bad' part of town, but was a vast improvement to their old neighborhood, Ori looking around with his little mouth hanging open, walking closer and leaning into Dori's leg, which he did whenever he was unsure and didn't know an area. Dori leading him down a few more streets until he paused at the end of a side street, not far from the local water pump, lines of laundry strung between some of the taller buildings above them like flags.

"Here we are!" Dori said with a smile, looking down at Ori, who cranked his head back to look up at him, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Where here?" He chirped.

"Our new home, dear! Come on, Poppit! Lets go inside for the main tour." With that he trotted the rest of the way, Ori excitedly running beside him in his childish bouncing gate.

'Its so big!" He cried after Dori unlocked the door and the Dwarfling toddled into the main room, looking around in wonder, seeing the new furniture, rugs and even giving a happy hop when he realized that they had an actual floor. He let out an excited squeal when Dori showed him the desk, thrilled to have his very own space next to one of the windows, so he had plenty of light in the day, and all to soon he was hopping on the new mattress in the bedroom. 

It was a modest, but well constructed home made of wood and stone with a large main room with a good sized stone hearth for heat and cooking and a proper kitchen area against one wall and a smaller room in the back that also had a smaller hearth for warmth, the floor was a polished wood and the home had several poured glass windows that let plenty of light in. Nori's knot hanging in the window by the main door so any on the street could see it, though only a few knew its meaning. It was nothing like Gloin's large home, but it was an absolute palace compared to where they had been living and was heads-above their old place that had burned down. It was also relatively near to the library where Ori was continuing his lessons with Hanar, but almost on the other side of town from Dreams End, which Dori wanted Ori nowhere near. He also simply paid rent with coin, not having to give any other 'services', which was such refreshing change.

They soon settled in, especially Ori, eventually Dori would put up some shelving for Ori's many books, scrolls and parchments, as well as bring in some more chests and a dresser for the bedroom. After a few days of coming home, of having a proper area to cook and sleeping on a proper soft bed with good sheets and warm blankets, Dori wondered how they had managed to make it with so little. And he felt a proud swell in his heart knowing that he had done this, this was their place, the rent, food and everything paid for this with his disreputable, but no less hard earned and honestly made coin.

Hanar, the old scribe was out for a few days, something about being called upon by the exiled King which meant that Ori didn't have lesson for a few day. Which would have thrilled most Dwarflings, but Ori was all but heart-broken, Dori making it up to him by taking him to the markets and let him pick out two new books from the kindly Book sellers stall. Until the old scribe returned Ori would spend his time with Dori at home and over at Lady Nei's home, Dori wanting to keep the Dwarfling on a steady schedule.

The day was particularly sunny and warm, and since business had been going so well, Dori had taken the day off. So after re-braiding their hair and getting Ori dressed, then himself in his regular clothes of faded plum, quickly doing the morning chores and after a good breakfast with fresh fruit, bread and some sausage. They left, being sure to lock up, Dori with his knitted carry bag and went to join some of the other families in the open park area near the center of town, having spoken with Lady Nei earlier in the week, she and some of the other parents having planned to take some of the little ones on an outing. 

At the large grassy park there was a Dwarven caravan that had set up temporary camp while they stayed in town for a few days to restock and sell their various wears. These were Dwarves that still wandered, the road and their wagons being home, never staying one place to long and well armed. Many times various merchants would temporarily join such caravans for safety for a small fee when traveling through the wilds or more dangerous roads on the way to various towns. At the moment this caravan had arranged their wagons in a large 'U' shape, allowing their animals and people full range of the park, welcoming all Dwarrows that wanted to buy or trade with them, as well as let them bring their little ones to play and interact with their own children and animals if they wished. The various valuable ibex and ponies remained roped off, while the chickens, goats, geese and ducks wandered freely, but instinctively never strayed far from the wagons.

Most of the Men stayed away, avoiding the park when the various caravans came through, though a few of the curious would occasionally wander by for a look. The park being an pleasant island of calm and peace to play in the otherwise busy, dour and often times dangerous town. Though it wasn't very calm at the moment with all the Dwarflings running around, the air filled with their yelling and laughter, one of the older Dwarrows from the caravan sat near their camps fire and played cheerful songs on a flute. 

Dori couldn't help but be reminded of Bofur, the cheerful Miner from the town he and Ori had been forced to flee years ago, hoping the family of Ur was doing well.

Lady Nei stood off to the side of the large area, having Oin help her along with a few other Dwarrowdams help coral and watch over the hyper active group playing and running around the grassy area, many of the parents taking advantage of a few stone benches. Dori stood away from most of the other parents, aside from him the only other older sibling taking care of a younger was a Dwarf around Dori's own age who worked down at the local mill, the red-haired Dwarf still covered in dust and had clearly just gotten off work. He was sleeping in the grass while his little sister wagged war against a few boys trying usurper her claim on the top of a small hill. Only a few like Lady Nei welcomed and talked freely with Dori, most of the others ignoring him or occasionally cutting eyes his way as they gossiped. 

Luckily most gathered there where good working folk who had taken some time out to simply enjoying the sun and let their little ones have some fun, there was a small group where some of the mothers watched from a stone bench, the dark grey bearded Oin sitting with them. All the Dwarrows looking annoyed or bored with what the older healer was loudly telling them, his hearing having gotten noticeably worse since the last time Dori had spoken with him. 

Oin was saying something about 'I have read the signs!' and something about 'Good fortune is coming!'" His audience not looking convinced.

"You said it would be a wet spring and it has been as dry as Lady Brilla's snatch!" Grumped a heavyset red haired Dwarrowdam, a sleeping babe on her back while her other children ran rampant with the others.

She got up and stomped off a few moments later to break up a scuffle between some of the older Dwarflings, leaving Oin to turn to the others still on the bench, more then one rolling their eyes.

"Oy! You two be knockin' tha' off!"

Meanwhile Ori and most of the other Dwarflings where in the area near the wagons that had four of the big riding Ibex, along with five rambunctious yearlings, being just a little bigger then the Dwarflings they played with, the start of their horn being only velvety bumps on their heads, as some of the geese and goats milling about. One of the Dwarves from the caravan had given some of the children small bags of oats to give as a treats to the various well fed and cared for animals. 

Poor Ori just looked utterly lost, he was such an amazingly smart and well spoken little boy, but he was still very shy and completely out of his element, walking cautiously and slowly around the various goats and geese. Most of them bigger then him, his eyes wide and holding his little bag of oats close, looking as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. Occasionally he would stop and look around, the lose tails of his new leather cap flapping, being sure that he could see where his big brother stood before regaining some more courage to move on. Being so different and quiet from the other Dwarflings, some of the Dwarrows of the caravan seemed especially charmed, occasionally showing him how to pet one of their animals, introducing their names.

When Ori had first been given his little bag of oats he had just stared at it for a long moment before looking blankly up at Dori, then when he explained he was suppose to share it, Ori walked over to one of the larger Dwarrordams, tugged on her shirt and when she looked down he took a handful of oats and offered it up to her. Making her frown in confusion while Dori and Nei laughed. After a little more explaining that Ori should share his oats with the 'animals', though that was very polite of him, Dori taking a small handful and showing him how to feed one of the goats, while his little brother didn't look convinced.

Nei meanwhile had to stop Gimli from trying to eat his bag, then stop Fili and Kili from pelting to poor animals with oats. 

"Give it to them- not throw it at them!" 

The more hyper and rambunctious Dwarflings like young Fili, Kili and Gimli were now running around the grass, wrestling and head butting with the yearlings and a few of the goats. The various adult watching but wisely stayed a good distance from the loud group, letting them have their fun, and hopefully wear themselves out.

Little Ori tried to stay out of the loud fray, but one of the yearlings after chasing Kili around noticed the other Dwarfling and walked over, thinking he should come over and play to.

The small Dwarfling yelped as he was suddenly head-butted in the chest, making him fall heavily on his butt to the grass, poor Ori just sat there looking utterly stunned. It was then that an enterprising duck waddled over an filched Ori's small bag of oats right out of his hand, his big eyes wide with surprise and confusion while the yearling that head-butted him looked even more confused now, not understanding why the Dwarfling was just sitting there not playing. 

Sure enough after a few more moments Ori's little face crumpled before he began to cry, making the yearling flap its big ears and back away to paw at the grass. Unfortunately for him the duck was not content to just rob the Dwarfling of his oats, waddled over and pecked with malicious intent at one of the fuzzy tassel of Ori's knitted scarf. Understandably fearing for his life, the Dwarfling scrambled to his feet and ran to his brother for protection, who had seen the whole thing from where he stood.

Dori watching with barely held back laughter as his poor little brother ran to him, screaming in object terror as the malevolent duck, some of the other yearlings and even a few of the other Dwarflings began to happily run after him. Thinking it an impromptu game of chase, bounding and kicking in the air and having ever so much fun. Save the duck, who was on a mission to give everyone a piece of his mind, flapping his wings and quaking his rage.

"Oh, dear!" Dori couldn't help but laugh as he bent down and picked Ori up. Putting him on his hip and soothing him as Ori hide his face and clung to him with a loud keening. The other Dwarflings and yearlings charging around and circling Dori like a stream before they realized that Ori didn't want to play anymore and one of the other Dwarflings took off, now 'it' and the chase was resumed as they bounded across the grass again, leaving Dori standing there with his now sniffing brother.

"Did that mean duck get you, Poppit?" He cooed, while fixing the new soft leather cap the Dwarfling was wearing, gently tugging on one of the leather straps dangling in front of Ori's ears. 

"He's bad!" Came sniffed declaration, having calmed some. This was followed by a high-pitched yell of fright, latching back onto his brother when the duck struck again.

"Ah!" Dori yelped in surprise, then letting out a peel of laughter over the loud quacking. Still holding Ori as he dodge around and trot away from their quacking feathered assailant, who soon turned his dark intentions to some of the other Dwarrows standing nearby.

"That duck thinks its a goose!" Laughed one of the Dwarrows tending to the big Ibex from nearby, the adults ibex completely ignoring the bird and all the ruckus with the young ones.

"That duck is a menace!" Another of the Dwarrowdams laughed, also forced to trot away, holding her faded blue skirts as the duck continued his hilarious rampage. Even nipping at some of it's fellow ducks and scattering any Dwarflings or yearlings in it's path, young Fili getting a good nip on the bum, much to his laughing brother's delight. 

"Get outta here before I eat ya!" An older Dwarf growled. Even though he to was clearly amused kicking half-heartily at the bird, then having to shake it off when the duck got a hold of his pant leg.

"We use 'em as a watch dog when we set up camp," A young Dwarrowdam explained, looking up from grooming one of the other big ibex.

Everyone watching in amusement as the duck finally waddled away in triumph, head up and giving his tail feathers a wag.

"Don't you want down, dear?" Dori asked a little while later, Ori firmly shaking his head no.

Dori just gave a little sigh, still smiling and patted his back before walking them over to one of the adult Ibex, this one was an older male and had particularly large horns. "Lets go over here and meet this handsome beast, hmm?" 

Ori said nothing, not looking enthusiastic.

"His name is Drondo!" One of the dark haired grooms offered with a smile, still brushing down the thick coat of the ibex he was tending, looking over it's back at them. Dori returned the smile before turning to the child in his arms and the ibex before them.

"Drondo is big!" Ori chirped. He then let out a squeal, not knowing to be happy or scarred when Drondo lifted his big head to curiously smell then lip gently at Ori's hand, Dori chuckling.

"He's just smelling you, dear. He's never met you before." He explained, putting his own calloused hand up so the Ibex could smell it, the animal giving disappointed snort at not finding any treats.

"Greeting, Master Drondo. Ori of Ri at your service." Ori chirped politely, lifting his head from Dori's shoulder and making his brother smile all the more, leaning over to nuzzle his round cheek and making Ori giggle despite himself.

"Go on, pet him," Dori urged, even as the Dwarfling shook his head no. Dori then using his own free hand to reach out to stroke the Ibex's long face, its big liquid brown eyes closing in pleasure, letting out a deep rumbling wicker.

"See? He's very nice. You are a lovely beast, Master Drondo. Like that do you?" He purred, enjoying himself even as he tried to nudge Ori out of his shell. He had always liked Ibex better then ponies, they where far more agile and fleet-footed then the best horse, perfect for rough terrain that would be slow going and dangerous for any horse, they were also far more loyal. 

At first Ori remained reluctant, but as he watched his brother continue to pet the ibex and how Master Drondo had still not decided to attack them, Ori finally and cautiously reached out to pet the big velvety nose, then giving another squeal, but smiling this time when Drondo lot out a loud snort and nodded his head.

Dori didn't see the helpful groom from earlier, who was now grooming another of the other big ibexs, leaning back for another look as the two continued to pet and talk with Master Drondo. None to subtly leering before his equally dark-haired sister walked by and smacked him on the back of the head with a glare.

"Don't even think it!" she hissed as he threw her a dirty look while rubbing his now smarting head.

A short time later Ori got his second wind of courage and finally wanted back down, while Dori went back to watching from the sidelines, talking briefly with Lady Nei before she had to go and get Gimli down from the roof of one of the caravan wagons. 

It was during this time that the dark-haired Lady Dis arrived, clad in rich fabrics of dark blue and silver, the only Dwarrowdam there clad in trousers, apparently looking much like her older brother Thorin, one of the Dwarrows nearby whispered aloud. Dori was stunned, never having seen any of the exiled ruling family before, reminded of his own mother's connection to the honorable house of Durin and truly realizing for the first time that Fili and Kili were actually princes, and that Ori regularly spent time and played with the children of the Exiled Royal family.

Dori giving her a deep respectful bow, like all the others there, watching with some worry when she noticeably paused as she walked past him, looking down at him stilled bowed with narrowed intense blue eyes, taking in his braids and clasps. Leaving Dori wondering if she would would order him to begone from her sight, which was within her right as a member of the royal family. Dori letting out a deep sigh of relief when she simply continued on and he stood up, little Fili and Kili racing over to happily greet her as she went over to speak with Lady Nei, who had gotten Gimli down.

It was a half-hour or so later, Ori was still off playing with the other Dwarflings, from where she sat with Nei, Lady Dis looked vaguely embarrassed and amused while Kili ran and jumped around yelling 'Im a goat! I'm a goat!' while Fili was in a head-butting contest with one of the bigger yearlings. Ori playing hide-and-seek with some of the other children and goats.

While the Dwarflings played the adults continued to watch, sleep or in the case of a few; get catty. Dori internally rolled his eyes as he watched two Dwarrodams that had been gossiping and cutting their eyes at him finally glide over. Pleasant smiles like barely concealed knives on their faces, he knew what was coming, but politely greeted them all the same.

"Oh Dear. I do believe your quite lost. The red light district is that way," The one dressed in brown said, pointing behind her. While the other one in light blue stepped forward with a pinched face, Dori just calmly looking back at them, unimpressed.

"Here, let me bestow some advice. Your kind is not wanted around here, with good decent people." 

"I will be sure to keep that in mind when I next speak with some 'decent' people. But forgive me if I don't take advise from someone who's to busy sticking her unwanted nose in others people's business when her own child has been eating dirt this entire time." He sniffed tartly.

Said Dwarrowdams giving him an outrage glare, mouth opening for a retort when a quick glance, made her snap her mouth closed. For sure enough she saw her son in the process of raising another handful of said dirt to his mouth, hands and mouth covered in it.

Lady Nei was having her own problems, while her son was one of the youngest children there he seemed to have the energy of four of them combined. Dori always amazed at Lady Nei's strength and patience with her son that often seemed more like a destructive little demon then a small Dwarfling, luckily he had stopped biting people.

"Gimli son of Gloin! You get back here right this instant!" Nei was angrily yelling, racing after her son, holding up her skirts.

Dori eyebrows raising as he watched the very naked Dwarfling dashed past, red hair wild.

"I will live free- or not at all!!" he yelled dramatically, stopping atop one of the small hills the children had played on before taking off again. Making Dori and the other adults laugh, while Ori wrinkled his nose and Kili and Fili loudly egged Gimli on before being firmly shushed by their disproving mother.

"Gimli son of Gloin. I will make a point of telling of this day every chance I get when you are grown- especially in front of all your friends and your One!" she promised, shaking his cast off clothes at him with one hand, still in hot on his heels. 

Eventually she was able to to catch him when he tried to race around one of the wagons, but accidentally running into one of the yearlings that skittered off after the collision for the comfort of its mother.

"Unhand me!!!" Gimli wailed as Nei tucked him under one arm and walked over to where Oin sat.

"He gets this from your side!" She accused, throwing the confused healer a glare as she then tried to wrestle Gimli back into his pants. 

Eventually a few clouds rolled in and a light refreshing drizzle started, even as the sunlight continued to occasionally peek out from the clouds. But with the added introduction of moisture to areas that have dirt, it was all to soon that the Dwarfling were flinging mud and dirt at each other. 

"Mother! Kili's throwing mud!" Fili tattled, half his face splattered from his brother's deadly aim.

"Thats not mud, my Lady Dis." One of the watching adults commented from nearby, making Dis shoot to here feet with wide eyes in parental horror.

"Oh Mahal! Fili! Kili! No! Do not throw dung at your brother! Put that down this instant or so help me!" Unfortunately the war was on by this time.

Seeing what was happening, Dori raced over and swoop down to pick Ori up and the two wisely and quickly made their escape.

\------------------------------ 

Since it was only sprinkling and not raining to heavy yet, Dori put the hood of his light cloak up, then fussed with Ori's hat and put his own small cloak on him, having brought along in his knitted carry-bag 'just in case' before they left for the park, and went to the market to pick up a few things.

Their first place they stopped was at the butcher's stall, when the big Man working behind the counter saw the familiar silver-haired Dwarf with the small Dwarfling, his broad featured face lite up with a smile.

"Oh! I have something for you." Disappearing for a moment before proudly presenting Dori with a large hog-leg. "Fresh! Slaughtered it myself just this morning and just for you, my lovely Stone Flower" 

"Oh, that's wonderful, Master Butcher! My deep thanks- your terrible flatterer!" Dori smiled back, batted his eyes while Ori stared up at the big Man behind the blood covered counter, his head cranked back, mouth hanging open, thinking that this must be a giant that he sometimes read about. 

The big Man grinned back and happily wrapped it up for them, some of the other customers waiting to be helped looked a bit scandalized and irritated, but wisely said nothing as Dori took the large heavy wrapped parcel and gave his thanks again, getting a knowing wink.

They made a few more stops, Dori picking up some green vegetables while Ori loudly whined, then some fruit and some more thread and yarn. Later Dori subtly flirting with a regular client of his that had stumbled upon them while Ori looked at some kaleidoscopes at the toy-makers stall. Dori giving the light haired and well dressed Dwarf a peck on the cheek when he generously bought his little brother one of the colorful kaleidoscopes. Ori's little nose wrinkling as he watched, even after giving a proper and polite thanks for his gift as he clutched tight to his new toy. After Dori said goodbye, Ori reached up, going on tip-toes to safely tuck his toy into his brother's woven carry-bag to stay dry and safe, Dori smiling as he juggled their groceries for a moment before the two set off.

As they headed home in the now heavier drizzle, Ori holding onto his brother damp cloak, since Dori's hands were full, humming as he happily trotted along, holding his small free hand up to catch the sprinkle.

When they turned down the final street, making their way under the many now empty laundry lines strung up between the buildings and walked to their home at the end of the street, Dori let Ori run ahead, little cloak and the leather tails of his cap flapping. Dori meanwhile let himself think about how far they had come as he watched his little brother happily run, then looking at the simple sturdy building that was now their home, the knot to be seen hanging in the window above a few small pots that Dori had put out on the sill to grow some herbs. The fact was that this was the nicest home Dori or Ori had ever lived. Dori being far to young to remember what their mother's home had been like, remembering his short time in Erebor with his mother only vaguely. What he did remember was fear, screams and chaos, of being tightly held and looking over his mother's broad shoulder as she and many other ran for their lives, seeing great flashes of fire and the terrible heat. 

Little Ori was hopping by the door waiting when he finally walked up, Dori laughing as he transferred all their groceries to one arm and took out the key. "You are going to make me regret letting you have that bit of sugar-rock aren't you?"

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" came the bouncing reply while the key rattled in the lock before opening the door.

Dori was going to comment as they went inside, only to gasp as Ori's barks went silent, both of them stopping in the doorway as they saw someone was already there waiting for them.

Heart pounding, Dori almost dropped their groceries when he saw someone sitting at the table, his first instinct was to dive for a weapon and attack the intruder before he realized who it was as he watched a very familiar figure stand up.

"Nori!!!" Ori gave a happy shout before racing over, tripping in his puppyish excitement.

"Whoa now!" Nori laughed, snatching the little Dwarfling up before he hit the ground then cocking a eyebrow as Ori threw his arms around his neck. 

"We need to work on your reflexes, Poppit." He laughed, hugging him back before gently putting his forehead against Ori's.

"Dori, this place is nice!" Nori then praised as he glanced around, now bouncing the giggling Ori.

Dori found that his heart was still pounding, he to so wanted to rush forward to greet his finally returned younger brother, to hug him tight then shake him, but he held back. So very unsure, a stone in his belly, things had changed again and very aware of the last time his brother had left. 

"Thank you," He said simply. Not knowing what else to say as he finally moved into the room and closed the door, then crossed the room past his brothers to put the groceries down on the low table while. Then with a deep fortifying breath, knowing there was simply nothing for it, he reached up and put down his hood and turned to look at his brother, who was now teasing Ori about something, playfully tugging at one of the leather straps of the Dwarfling's new cap.

Eventually Nori turned to make a comment about Ori's clothes to Dori, only to freeze when his dark eyes finally caught sight of his elder brother, and more precisely the different and complex braids now in his hair, whatever he was going to say was utterly forgotten as everything fell uncomfortably silent. Ori shifting in his brother's arms, growing quiet as he watched as his elder brothers look at one another, not understanding the sudden stillness.

"Oh Dori... No." Nori finally managed to whisper, eyes wide in disbelief as he gently put Ori down then slowly began to walk over then stopped in the middle of the room as if unable to get closer. Dori turned away then, seeing the hesitation, unable to face that alien open and concerned look on his brother's face, feeling a hot burn of shame. 

"Its good to see you brother! Let me make us some tea, you must be tired. I hope all was well on the road," He began to ramble, trying to sound cheerful as he started to put some of the groceries away and moved over to the sink, knowing that he was only stalling. Ori quietly watching from where he now stood on one foot by the table, chewing on one of the tassels of his scarf, still clad in his damp cap and cloak.

"Oh Dori, if..." The other began but the words trailed off, sticking in Nori's throat. For a long few moments they said nothing, Dori dropping the act and stopped what he was doing, looked out the window while Nori stood there like a statue.

"No." Came the whispered denial as the thief put a hand to his forehead. Still staring at his older sibling in disbelief before looking sharply away, as if unable to bare the sight.

Dori meanwhile had taken a fortifying breath and had turned back to face his brother, still clad in his damp cloak, grimly waiting for whatever was to come. He didn't care about what others thought any more, had even grown to have a bit of pride in what he did, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. All the years he had done things an honed his craft, suddenly the feeling the familiar creep of deep shame and humiliation seeping up once again at what his brother must think. And knowing he was about to find out as he remembered Narn's warning which seemed to whisper now at the cusp of his hearing.

"No." Nori hissed then as something suddenly seemed to grow in him, body tense. The horror and shock of moments before overtaken by the sudden rush of something else as his hazel eyes narrowed.

Dori watching a shadow pass over Nori's face as something that had always festered between them burst forth. The old and original wound of the many arguments they had always had, a buried pain that made Nori stay away far longer then he ever needed to, a reluctant dark shame and pain that his actions and ties with the underworld may have caused, one of many issues that made him avoid his brothers for these last years, the only people he loved in this ugly world. All of it now spinning around in Nori's head, he was the tainted and dark one, but he wasn't the only one. Not anymore apparently. 

"You have judged and looked down at me all these years- only for me to come home to this!?" He suddenly exploded as he rounded on the other, making Dori visibly wince and Ori whimper. He then gave a loud laugh without a shred of humor in it, throwing his hands up before his face darkened again as Nori stomped closer to his older sibling who seemed to almost shrink in size, walking around him when Dori tried to turn away, not letting him get away. "You damned hypocrite! Always the 'good one', thinking your better, acting as if you know all- always acting as if you were mother rather then our actual damned Mother! For all you high ideals and the empty and endless flapping of your mouth I had to sit through. All the damn lectures. Yet you are no better!"

"Do not! They are not the same!" Dori hissed back, even as he tried to back away, teeth bared in the weak defense. "You were not here. Your never here- you don't get a say!"

"By Morgoth's sweaty balls I don't!" Nori snarled back, spine stiff and not letting up.

"I did what was needed!" Yet the other wasn't hearing any of it, venting in the sudden and unexpected feeling of validation. "Oh? And what of me! I also did what was needed- What we needed to survive!" He suddenly demanded, even as Dori painfully closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Yet always would you judge, even when we were Dwarflings! So damn high and mighty, honor this, decency that!" Nori sneered, flippantly throwing out sharp hand gesture before the heat returned full force, now with remembered pain in those hard angry hazel eyes. "Always judging and smothering me, nothing was ever good enough! Always looking down upon what I did, what I brought home, who I shared my time with! Always looking down on who I am!" Thumping a angry fist against his chest.

"This wasn't about you, Nori!" Dori finally screamed back, pale eyes snapping open. 

Ori little face had long crumpled, whimpering as he watched from where he now crouch behind the table, not understand what was happening, knowing only that this was suppose to be a happy time, he was sure of it. But something was wrong and his brothers were mad and yelling again, and he was frightened, watching with big worried and watery eyes as Nori all but chased Dori around the room as they argued.

"No! I don't even care any more- You take those curse clasps out of your hair and just find yourself some other work. I don't care if its emptying chamber pots or wiping people's asses!" He snarled, jabbing two fingers at Dori's hair.

"Its to late! There is no going back. I've been a damned Companion for years now, Nori!" Dori yelled, throwing his own hands up, still refusing to meet his brother's angry and conflicted gaze.

His words finally seeming to sink in as the sudden storm of Nori's anger and past hurts was suddenly spent leaving them both exhausted with their wounds gaping and painful. The only sounds to be heard was Ori soft crying and the rain that began to fall outside, but for those inside it was almost as if they found themselves trapped by the very tension still left in the air. 

"You were right, Nori." Came the soft admittance, making him look up. And oddly taking no pleasure from the resigned look on Dori's face as he continued, finally letting it all out.

"I tried... I tried so damned hard!" He cried, his shoulders hunching as he clenched his fists before the tension suddenly drained away as soon as it had come. "But there was nothing... Nothing... Just desperate scraping, never enough, the mud sucking us down... a-and we where so desperate and hungry..." He trailed off then looked away again. His face crumbling in such utter and complete shame, raising a hand to his mouth, swallowing down a sob. While Nori could only stand there unable to say anything, feeling confused at the uncomfortable and sour guilt sitting heavy in his belly in the wake of that painful confession

Dori meanwhile had managed to pull himself together, dropping his hand as he turned to give his taller brother a watery self-deprecating smile, shrugging one broad shoulder. "Its not decent or honorable... but its honest work."

It was during this time that Ori, still not understanding what was going on, but only knowing that Dori was upset and looked so sad, darted around the table then, dodging past Nori to throw his little arms around Dori's legs and held on tight, not knowing what else to do. Dori closed his eyes at the feeling before looking down and giving the Dwarfling a small grateful smile while resting a warm comforting hand on the back of Ori's shoulders, soothing him, even as the child tried to comfort him.

The silence stretched as Dori still stood there in defeat, the small Dwarfling with him silently watching, his upset face partly pressed into Dori's leg, while Nori ran a hand over his face before crossing his arms and started to pace. The end of his long braid trailing down his back swishing like an angry cat's tail, silently fuming as he seemed to take up the space in the room, the other two brothers watching him pace.

"Will you turn from me?" Came the soft defeated whisper.

The question made Nori stop in his tracks before he suddenly whipped around, eyes flashing as he stormed over, Ori squeaked and hide his face while Dori held his ground, but turned his face away, mentally bracing himself as Nori grabbed his arm in a almost painful grip. Then reached out to firmly turn his brother's face to look at him, Dori trying to look away, fighting him, but Nori wouldn't let him until he made those pale eyes finally looked at him while Ori whimpered and clung tight to Dori's leg.

"How dare you ask that!? How dare you even think that!!" Nori demanded, breathing heavy, giving him a sharp shake before the sharp anger faded to be replaced by such utter sadness, pain and deep love that truly surprised his brother to see.

"Don't you ever think that, damn you!" He hissed, releasing Dori's chin.

"Dori... You are my brother, my family, my blood. I will always stand with you." He swore, looking him right in the eyes before gently resting his forehead against Dori's for a long moment. 

Finally pulling his shorter brother into a fierce almost crushing embrace, who's strong arms finally came up to embraced him in turn, holding on just as tight, their eyes closed as they stood there for a long time. Reaffirming the bond they both had though tattered and stretched thin, only to realize that it was not tattered at all, still strong and unbreakable, but with few tangled knots along the bond. Ori joining in the embrace, now holding on to them both while looking curiously looking up at them, hoping that this meant that the fighting was over. 

\-----------------------------

Some time later after everything had calmed, Dori finally having hung up his and Ori's damp cloaks to dry, put the groceries away and had made them some dinner. Most of the dishes now cleared from the table, Nori freely commenting about Dori's bad cooking even as he finished up a second helping while Dori made them some tea. The warm air still filled with the smells of food and tea as the sound of the falling rain had slowed to a light patter outside, Ori was now sitting by the hearth, completely distracted and playing with the beautifully tooled puzzle box Nori had stolen for him his last trip to the Iron Hills. 

"You wont be staying, will you?" Dori suddenly asked. Not sounding upset, but stating a fact that he wished wasn't true as he put a steaming cup next to Nori's plate before sitting back down with his own cup. 

"You know I can't." Nori sighed, elbows on the table as he looked up at him.

"You mean you wont."

"No, I mean I cant." He stressed even as he glanced guiltily over at Ori still sitting by the hearth.

"How long will you be staying then?" 

"Four days." Nori answered truthfully before taking a sip of the fragrant tea. Not bothering to hide the fact that he was planning on leaving, where before he would have refused to say and simply disappear one morning.

Dori looked disappointed, but nodded his head.

After Nori had eaten and had gotten up to clean his plate, Dori done with his own tea had moved to to sit with Ori before the warm hearth with needle, thread and Nori dark stained traveling cloak, tisking as he set about mending a few rips with some thicker thread.

On his way to join them, having lit his pipe Nori paused to study the many pictures Ori had drawn over the years proudly pinned to the wall. Dori pretending he didn't see how his younger brother puffed up a bit in pride, dark eyes positively twinkling with a smile on his face, seeing that he was clearly Ori's favorite subject to draw. And really who could blame him? Looking down and giving Ori a wink when the Dwarfling put his new toy down and toddled over to stand next to him. 

As Nori stood there looking, one particular picture caught his eye, though it had become a bit lost by all the many other drawings having joined it, now mostly blocking it from view. It was the only picture Ori had ever drawn of the three of them together, charming in their odd proportions the three of them happily holding hands, rounded mountains in the background with a cheerful sun in the sky. With careful and deft fingers, Nori pulled and re-positioned some of pins and replaced the drawing front and center to all the other ones before stepped back to give it a critical eye, taking a few moments to study it while taking a long pull on his pipe before throwing his head back with a burst of smoky laughter.

"Oh, look! That has to be Gloin, the likeness is amazing! I think it truly captures his essence."

"Do you like it?" Ori chirped.

"Are you joking, Poppit? We are getting this framed as soon as possible!" he winked down at the Dwarfling, who puffed up with pride a big smile lighting up his face.

"Though I thankfully did not encounter any such flocks of flying blue peckers during my last trek through the wilds. I'll have to keep an eye out." 

"If you do, remember to run very fast!" Dori chuckled.

"Or run slow, depending on the mood," Nori snickered under his breath as he came over to join him on one of the floor pillows before the hearth, breaking out into a full laugh at Dori's disapproving huff, Ori thankfully not understanding any of it.

They didn't talk much after that, simply relaxing and enjoying the quiet and company, Dori continued to expertly mend Nori's cloak while the other spread out his many many knives and hidden weapons and gave them a proper cleaning and sharpening. His long mace-like bongy-knocker leaning against the wall with Dori's sword and flail as he told Ori about his most recent adventure. Each place more exotic then the last as he began to do some serious and long needed repairs two of his smaller leather knife sheaths that strapped around his upper arms.

"Nori?" Ori suddenly spoke up about a half hour later, when things had quieted again the fire still merrily popping in the hearth before them.

"Hmm?" Not bother to look up as he concentrated on undoing a particular stitch in the thick leather sheath.

"Do you have another family somewhere?"

That made Nori noticeably stop what he was doing and turn his head to look at the shy Dwarfling looking up at him with a serious look on his naked face.

"Ori, your my family. You and Dori both are my only family." He said seriously, his brows knitting together as his sat up straighter.

"Whats brought this on, now?"

"Nothing." Ori chirped with a shrug, going back to his puzzle box, a happy smile on his little face while Nori still blinked down at him before going back to his knives with a shake of his head.

"I suppose your head would explode if I came here to tell you I had a little one stashed someplace." Cutting his eyes to his other side where Dori sat mending another knife hole in Nori's cloak.

"Do you?" Dori asked, pausing to cock an eyebrow at him.

"No, thank Mahal!" He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, Nori. If you ever do, I promise you I will be utterly thrilled if you ever bring me home any nephews or nieces!" Dori assured as he smiled at taller sibling, now it was Nori cocking a braided eyebrow at him.

"And I swear that I will never disciplined your children. I will spoil them horribly and give them as many sweets as they can eat before I give them back over to you to deal with." Dori beamed happily, light eyes positively twinkling while Nori glared at him, unamused.

\---------------------

Several hours later they eventually prepared for bed, Ori having been allowed to stay up far longer then he should have, the three soon sitting in a line on the woven rug beside the table. Nori unbraiding and combing his little brother' soft reddish-hair which he hadn't done in awhile. He could freely admit that he had missed this as well as the nice feeling of someone doing the same for him, while Dori sat behind him, expertly undoing the three peaked hairstyle and braids.

Clucking his tongue whenever he picked out a few of Nori's extra lock-picks from the thick brown strands, then laying the three peaks of hair down before combing out the long hair with a soft smile on his face, always amazed at how much hair his brother had. Pretending not to notice as each lock-pic he had put on the table soon disappeared, one after the other.

When he was done, all of Nori's long hair now brushed and lose down his back, the slender Dwarf turned around ready to do the same for Dori, as they had always done since he could remember and when he was home of course. But Dori just gave him an apologetic smile and a comforting pat on on the shoulder before getting up, leaving his brother still kneeling there looking a bit confused and hurt as his older brother put the combs away and began puttering about.

There was a bit of an awkward silence that followed before Nori got up and offered to put Ori down.

Dori watching Nori try to put a now fussing and cranky Ori to bed, quietly chuckling to himself when Ori decided that he was not going to bed, thank you very much! Even though he was clearly tired as he rubbed his eyes, now clad in his baggy night shirt, this was followed by some cajoling, a 'please', then some grumbling. Nori by then just telling him to get his little butt in bed. 

Ori was a very sweet and shy child, but like all youngsters he had his moments of utter madness and bad temper, which was brought to bare, Nori getting a good first hand experience of dealing with his little brother's less then cute moments. Ori also having lived with Dori so long knew the boundaries of his older brother's patience and just how far he could push, he did not know Nori's, and Dori stepped back knowing that this was something his two younger brothers needed to work out. 

A blanket was thrown while Ori let lose a petulant yell, then a mad dash out of the bedroom and around the main room, leaving the thief rather surprised and mildly pleased at just how quick the Dwarfling had gotten before catching him. He then gave a painful wince, teeth gritted as Ori proceeded to scream as loudly as he could in his ear.

Needless to say Nori was not amused anymore, now holding the squirmy and grumpy Dwarfling at arms length, nose wrinkled in irritation as he marched back into the other room.

Dori listening with silent amusement as he went over to the small screened off area where he kept his working clothes and set about picking out an outfit to wear. 

"By Durins balls! Enough of this, its time for bed."

"No!"

"Ori, get to bed!"

"No!"

"Do what your told!"

"No!"

"Go to bed!"

"NOOOO!!!"

"Get to bed or i'll sell you as a snack to some horrible creature that eats loud obnoxious Dwarflings!"

This was followed by another piercing scream and another attempted escape, though Nori proved to quick this time, unfortunately he was then forced to deal with a suddenly clinging Dwarfling that refused to let go. Grumbling as Ori held on like a limpet, forcing the thief to literally to twist and try and pry him off while Dori went about getting things ready while pretending not to watch. His taller sibling eventually having to resort to a sudden tickling to get him let go. Nori was free again and after some pouting, Ori eventually gave up the fight and was soon asleep, almost before he had finally been tucked in, much to his brothers amazement.

"When did he become such a little brat?" Nori muttered, as he strolled back out into the main room, long lose hair mused around his shoulders from Ori's antics.

"Stick around and you might get to see a real temper tantrum," Dori chuckled while pulling his robe off then folding it.

Where are you going?" Nori asked, looking a bit surprised as he saw his brother changing clothes behind the screen.

"I was going to have Lady Vis' daughter from down the street come and watch Ori for the night, but with you here... If I leave now I can swing by her mothers and let her know that her services are not needed." He explained and it was clear that this was a common thing.

"Master Verdig is sponsoring some fights down at the High Elk tavern, in honor of the late Master Eami. Which means there will be a lot of coin flowing, which means its a perfect time for me to make some new friends."

Nori came to lean against the wall with his arms crossed not far away, next to the cracked mirror, a frown on his face as he watched his brother step out from behind the screen to check his reflection in the mirror, dressed in nice flattering clothes and boots, unaware that Dori's attire was far more understated and his jewelry far less flashy then how he usually worked at Dreams End. 

"Whatever is the matter, dear? Worried?" Dori lightly teased, catching sight of his brother face as he fussed with his beard and readjusted the long copper clasp in the mirror. 

"Of course Im worried!" He snapped, knowing just what kind of people where out there. Just who liked to haunt places like the back rooms and fighting pits of the High Elk tavern, knowing most of them by name. The fact was that he was still uncomfortable with this aspect of his brother's life, not knowing just how deep Dori really was in the underworld, he would have visibly balked if he knew that Dori was one of the top whores of the infamous Dreams End in the red-light district and had even been a favorite of the late crime Lord. 

"Welcome to my world." Dori just gave him a rueful smile.

"Don't stay up, I should be back by morning. Oh! And if Ori should wake just sit with him and rub his back, there's also some juice and cheese in case he's hungry. Oh and help yourself, dear." With that he stepped back and made his way to the door, Nori stepping away from the wall as Dori put on his cloak and put then hood up. Then with a hand raised in silent farewell, Nori watch him go, sauntering down the street before disappearing into the wet night.

It was a long while before Nori finally closed and locked the door, a deeply troubled look on his face as he went to restock the fire.

\---------------------------

Late into the night, when dawn was not far off there was the sound of steps, followed by the giggling of a key in the lock causing Nori to looking up from his seat by the hearth, lite pipe in hand as he watched a Dori he didn't know come in and close the door, a gorgeous and tired stranger that reeked of alcohol, sex and smoke. But with a stiffening of his spine and a blink of those pale eyes, the stranger that had just walked in was gone and his fuss-pot brother stood there, dressed like an expensive whore.

"What are you still doing up?" Dori said, looking surprised to see him there. Only getting a shrug in answer as Nori took the pipe out of his mouth, keeping his thoughts to himself while the other hung up his cloak before going into the other room to check on Ori, seeing the Dwarfling still tucked in and fast asleep before returning back to the main room and giving Nori a smile of praise. 

"Ive missed a lot." Nori stated as he got up, coming over to cross his arms and lean against the wall again, looking so very cool as he watched his brother bustle about.

Dori just tilted his head as he moved around the room, his bangles chiming, not saying anything but clearly agreeing.

"Is this trully worth it?" Nori asked honestly then, motioning to the home around them before pointedly looking at the deep jewel-tones and fitted clothes his brother wore.

He didn't say it, but Dori knew what he was getting at and quickly decided that 'showing' would be the easiest way of getting his answer across. Walking over to Ori's cluttered desk he picked up a few parchments from one of the tidy piles, then turned his attention to one of the shelves above the desk where a good number of books of various sizes were neatly stacked side by side. Nori silently watching his brother pluck one of the larger and older looking ones from the shelf before walking back to the table before putting what he had collected down. 

"Here. Look here, can you read this?" He asked, opened to old book to a random page, stepping to the side so Nori could have a proper look. Who came over to frown down at what was written there in some unfamiliar ancient flowing script.

"No." Still not following what the other was trying to get across.

"Ori can!" Dori said proudly before motioning to some of the parchments on the table. 

"Do you see these?" Nori picked the two papers up, looking from one to the other.

"Ones in Elvish... The other is...notes? Notes from Ori teacher?" He shrugged then looked over to see the big smile now lighting up Dori's face, pale eyes positively twinkling. 

"Those are notes Ori made, not Hanar. The other is a translation of a page in one of his new books, its a book in Westron that Ori translated into Elvish. Right there at that very desk while he waited for me to finish making dinner two days ago."

Nori stared down at the two parchments in his hands before letting them drop back to the table as he turned to look in dawning amazed at his sibling

"Can you believe that old bat Hanar is already talking of making Ori his personal apprentice when he turns thirty!?" Dori said excitedly, and just so completely proud before he got serious again. Reaching out to put a hand on his brother arm, pale eyes searching Nori's face.

"Do you understand now? Why its worth it?" For a moment Nori said nothing, struck dumb in realization and amazement. His dark eyes pulling away from Dori's to glance at the dark entrance to the bedroom where Ori still slept before looking back at his brother, hazel eyes wide.

"Its his way out." He finally said in a near whisper, Dori nodding.

"This is his chance, Nori. We both made our decisions, but he wont be trapped in our world." 

Nori internally wincing at how Dori said 'our world' as he watched his brother put the book and parchments away, he never wanted either of his brothers to become trapped in the same shadows that he himself moved through and had gladly embraced. 

The slender theif quietly sat back down where he had been sitting earlier while the other went outside for a few moments to grab a bucket of water to heat up. Nori scunching out of the way as Dori came back and hung the big pot up over the fire in the hearth before puttered around while waiting for it to heat up.

On the other side of the room there was a small screened off area that had large large chest for Dori's working clothes and a few smaller one for his many bangles and jewelry. Nori have gone through both earlier while Ori slept and Dori was out, though he realized that that the jewelry of any real worth was safely hidden away where few would look, if they were not a thief of Nori's level, though he took nothing. 

Soon his brother took the water and got undressed behind the screen, though Nori's sharp eyes caught a flash of a fresh bruise on Dori's pale hip before quickly looking away with a flash of anger and a hot blush on his face as his brother gave himself a quick bath. Filling the air with the clean scent of sweet smelling soap, chasing away any of the linger smells of his nights activities, the drip and occasional muted sloshing of water to be heard.

"Your being careful, yes? Its dangerous for any being to be out late in this town." He finally managed to say.

"Safe enough. Though it was worse when I was actually walking the streets." Dori simply shrugged as he put on a faded and many times mended robe, with his back turned he didn't see his brother' teeth flashing grimace.

Dori eventually coming over to sit down next to him after dumping the water and tidying up, just the two of them sitting there, the stars fading in the predawn outside.

"Was it because of me? Why you started to leave." Dori asked suddenly in a soft voice, a stoic look on his face.

"No... Well maybe a little at first." He admitted, looking away from the clear pain that flashed in those pale eyes and took another puff on his pipe. 

"You just drove me so crazy- always nagging!" He sighed, realizing that it sounded a bit childish now, but saw no judgment in his brother's face, even though he frowned, clearly remembering those times as well as he did. 

"You frighten me Nori, I fear so much for you." Dori finally admitted turning to seriously look at him, his face open and vulnerable. The very real fear for his safety and well being painful for Nori to see, making his heart squeeze.

"It might have started because of you... But not anymore. Your not the reason I stay away, Dori. Things have changed, you don't understand how it killed me to find out that something I did followed me home and hurt you both. It still eats at me." He said in a tight voice before looking over at his brother again, at the braids in his hair. "Then I come back... And find you like this..." Not having the words to describe what he was feeling, falling back into silence.

"Its not decent or honorable... but its honest work," Dori said after long sigh, turning his own gaze to the fire before them.

"I am as marked by the underworld as you. And some have been... less then kind to me. But no one has the right to hurt, kill or arrest me for how I come by my coin. That is the difference between us. That is why I still fear." And Nori could not find fault with his words, even if he didn't agree with them.

"Is there someway we can contact you, in case something where to happen or if you get into trouble?" Dori suddenly asked, changing the subject. 

"I know it would mean much to Ori if he could write to you, and it would mean so much if he could have word of you now and then. He all but worships you." He chuckled in mild exasperation.

"You wouldn't know it by the way he was acting earlier!" Nori snorted with a side long look before chuckling along with his sibling.

"Any missives or notes take to the Serpent Teeth Inn, just leave them with anyone working behind the front counter. They'll be kept safe until I can pick them up, same goes if you go there and ask to see if I've left anything." Dori nodding as they simply sat there for awhile before he got up again. 

Moving over to the low table and propping up his nice mirror before kneeling down to do his nightly, often times morning, ritual of taking his hair down. Dori was surprised however when Nori silently came over then, watching through the mirror in mild confusion as he took a seat behind him on the rug.

His hands already up and starting to pull at one of his copper pins as he turned to look back and ask what he was doing, only for Nori to firmly turn his head back towards the mirror then slap Dori's hands away from his hair.

Dori found himself letting his hands just rest on his lap while he felt Nori's nimble fingers begin to carefully take out the pins and clasps, then the many elaborate braids before combing the long silver hair out, pausing to study each simple copper clasps as if they were poisonous snakes before putting them on the table. 

"You know its not just Ori that listens to your stories." Dori admitted with a smile, trying to fill up some of the silence. The firelight bathing his pretty face in a warm glow as he enjoyed the feeling of Nori combing out his long hair, reminded of good days long ago when this was a common and nightly thing, and how easy it was to take the simple things for granted.

"I can only imagine all the places things you've gotten to see and experience. It must be wonderful." He sighed in a good mood. 

While Nori found himself looking over his brother's shoulder and at his smiling reflection as a sudden and heavy weight settled into his belly, the comb in his hand stilling in a realization of something he had never let himself even think about before.

"Do you resent me?" He blurted out, watching Dori look at him again through the mirror with genuine surprise, blinking those pale eyes before seeing that his brother was serious.

He turned around then so he could fully face his brother, his long thick straight hair spilling down his strong shoulders like a fall of molten silver as he paused to really think about it for a long moment before shaking his head, though looking wistful.

"No... I..." He winced at his own stilted admittance before taking a deep fortifying breath before looking at his brother with open honesty. "I have for a long time and still do I suppose... But I've come to realize these last years that I mostly envy you."

Dori giving him a tired smile again, the bitterness having faded to a mild ache, "Nori, you have no idea how many times I have wished to leave it all behind and just be free."

Nori had gone so very quiet and still, watching him with unreadable eyes. Thats why he had left, to be free, the underworld offering a restless soul sanctuary, it was dangerous, the life of a thief was hard and fast but none judged him save on his abilities. Living and dying by them, but there was a freedom in that as well, but even freedom had a cost, and like the thief he was, he had not hesitated to buy his own freedom by stealing Dori's. Little Ori's love and continued health binding his brother more tightly then the thickest chains. And even he was no fool to think of what Ori's life would be like if Dori hadn't sacrificed that freedom, and yet even coming to this realization, it still could not slack the wanderlust inside himself, even now, knowing that he would leave again and not knowing when he would return.

"It seems I keep hurting you, Dori. But I never intend to. I swear I don't." Nori uttered in a quiet and earnest voice, comb forgotten in his hand. 

"We both made our decisions." Dori shrugged, reaching out to pat his hand before taking the comb. But seeing the odd look in his brother's eyes, not even being able to read half of what he saw in those hazel windows, those same eyes their mother had. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew the other was upset, so he offered what he could and would always willing give.

"Never doubt my love for you, Trouble." He said seriously, leaning his head to rest upon Nori's who gently returned the pressure. 

"There have been many times when I want to beat you within an inch of your life! But I will always stand with you, through darkness or fire. Wherever you go, you are my blood and I will always-always love you." He swore, voice soft but with a promise of unbreakable steel.

For what was left of that night and the early morning the sons of Ri lay curled up under their warm blankets on the comfy mattress in the back bedroom with a new peace, their issues and problems far from over, the deep wounds still tender with remembered hurts, but finally healed with thick ugly scars, Ori happily sprawled between his older brothers, drooling on Nori's arm. The next few days the three would re-cement their bonds, Ori being thrilled to have Nori back again, who made sure to try and teach his little bother a few things that neither Hanar or Dori could or would ever teach him, Ori still being abysmal at picking a lock. Dori even taking a few more days off so the three could spend some much needed time together.

Though it was with no surprise when Dori woke up on the fourth day to find Nori gone again, but it was the first time that when Ori woke up, he didn't look surprised either. 

 

(This thing is still not over! Its hard to believe this was only going to be two chapters at first. And in case anyone was wondering I adore Gimli, but I just can't help but see him as a bit of a hyperactive wild-child when he was little.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of nudity and sex, nothing graphic though. Might be some triggery-stuff for some, read with caution and please forgive all the grammar and spelling errors.

Weeks past and life continued on, little Ori thrilled at being able to write to Nori, already having written him six letters already. 

Dori having personally walked each one to the west side of town where the Serpent Teeth Inn stood, skeptically dropping them off with whoever was working the front counter of the dark and dingy little inn. Though after the first three times the staff there now smiled pleasantly when they saw him walk in, Dori being properly polite back, clearly recognizing him as fellow denizen of the underworld even with his hood always up, not to mention the fact that he kept dropping off letters for one of their frequent patrons. 

Hanar had also returned, which meant that Ori's lessons had resumed, much to his delight, skipping excitedly as Dori walked him to the library. Then having to keep a grip on him before he could run off as they stood by the large open entrance safely out of the way so he could fuss with the Dwarfling's clothes and hair a bit. Telling him to have a good day and to be sure to eat all his lunch this time before giving him a kiss on the head. Ori giving him a quick embrace in turn before darting away into the library, leaving Dori standing in the doorway peering in after him and into the forbidden dusty smelling world he was barred from entering. 

"Yer blocking the way!" A loud raspy voice suddenly barked, making Dori visibly jump even though there was no one there to block. Looking to his left, just past the large entrance was a narrow hallway, hearing the rustling of heavy robes before seeing Hanar weathered and scowling features come into view.

"Blocking the way for decent Dwarrows who have come here to learn. Not for useless Courtesans to hang around and ply their unwanted trade!" He harrumphed with a glare, pointing an accusing finger at him until Dori had reluctantly stepped back and out of the way before stomping off the way Ori had gone deeper into the large building.

With his robed back turned, Dori's nose wrinkled as he shot the cranky old scribe a dirty look, muttering a few choice words of just what he thought of Hanar's opinion of him under his breath. He had been coming here dropping and picking Ori up from this place for years now, Lady Nei picking Ori up when he could not, but the old Scribe still barely tolerated him. Dori's very presence seemed to offend and he was quite vocal about it and had even yelled at more then one of his fellows or students if he caught them talking with him. While understandably irritated and insulted, Dori didn't mind so long as the old Fart held his tongue when Ori was around, which so far he did. Luckily the ancient Dwarf adored Ori, he was strict and demanded a lot from his students, but was filled with praise when it came to a job well done and had taken the small Dwarfling under his wing, Ori truly blossoming under his care. 

With a sigh Dori put the hood of his cloak up and left, making his unhurried way to the red-light district and the massive fortress like structure that was Dreams End, his 'work-face' firmly in place as he strolled down the road in the crisp morning light, away from the good areas of town with the 'good' people of the day world, going about their lives safe in the protection of the Law and decent society. A little while later as he made his way through the bad section of town and was greeted with the occasional smile or passing wave, he returning them, though he also occasionally glared or threw an insult as well, many people knowing him and greeting him as one of their own. 

It was around mid-day on a dark overcast day, the wind whipping through the streets when Master Eomi finally arrived with his massive entourage to take control of Dreams End and absorb his brothers holdings and empire into his own, officially becoming one of the biggest 'powers' this side of Bree.

Like some conquering King back from glorious battle he had the audacity and ego to lead a parade right through the center of town, astride a black pony most of his heavily armed and armored enforcers and the motley collection of rough looking Dwarrows in his employ followed on foot like a tide of dark colors. Making a complete spectacle, disrupting the flow of business and making both Men and Dwarves stop and stare, even the glowering guardsmen and town militia could only stand back and watch. The new crime Lord purposefully and with relish snubbing his nose at the deeply entrenched social order and the rock-like concepts of Dwarven hierarchy, and whether they liked it or not, everyone on the street wisely got out of the way as they march into the red-light district before finally arriving at their destination. 

Dreams End was shut down while all who worked there were present to greet the new crime Lord as he got off his snorting pony, a hurried teen quickly coming forward to lead the animal around to the back where the stable was while the new master of Dreams End strode through the large open doors with his long pike in hand, which was his favored weapon, flanked by two of his favorite Companions and his mob of bodyguards. Everyone inside wearing their best, everything having been cleaned and polished from top to bottom as they all stood at attention, but with their posture properly submissive. Dori stood in his dancing clothes, lined up with the other Companions that stood behind the row of bouncers and the main tavern staff. 

Eomi the Hungry was as thin as his elder brother Eami had been fat, the family resemblance very noticeable, having the same long brown hair braided with gold beads and coils, the same small sharp eyes that missed nothing. He had earned his name not only for his unpleasing thinness, but his ravenous hunger for power, his enemies and his own twin brother, if they where alive, could attest to. There was even whispered rumors that he had been the one to hire and send the assassin that had killed his brother and his best men. As for Eomi himself, whenever the very brave few had ask him if was responsible for Eami's assassination, he would only smile and say nothing.

Tah stepped forward then, Eomi happily greeting his most trusted adviser, clasping his arm, the dour older Dwarf never cracking a smile even once as he returned the gesture, but the other did not seem to mind before taking him on a proper tour of his new kingdom. 

After the grand tour, Eomi insisting on seeing everything from top to bottom, inside and out, already barking orders for things to be moved, rooms to be rearranged, and when he was shown the third floor he stood for over an hour in the massive green marble chamber under the main tavern. Standing directly on the spot his brother's bloated corpse had lay a month before, just stroking his long beard in thought before suddenly barking for the entire chamber to be cleared of everything, every trapping of luxury that Eami had preferred. A little while later he did something similar on the top floors where the boarders slept and the Companions worked. Snapping his fingers and telling his men to clear all the rooms, no one was to have their own room anymore, having all the Companions' things from the various rooms and dump it all in the small room at the end of the hall.

A similar thing happened to the many bodyguards, enforcers and bouncers that lived there, having all their things thrown into one of the larger back rooms of the tavern. Only the favored enforcers, advisers and his trusted bodyguards getting their own rooms on the underground third floor, so they could remain close if needed. 

After that Master Eomi spent the rest of the day inspecting all of the staff, from the tavern staff and servants, to the various Companions and guards, making more then a few of of the guards and bouncers show their skill. Setting up several sparring matches, though he didn't bother to inspect the army of armored enforcers that had come with him or those that had first come with Tah a month before since they were all his men anyway, all the old ones that had worked for his brother having been fired a month before. He had the sparring matches in the green marble chamber, having had Eami's old heavy iron chair brought in to lounge upon, his heavy long pike propped up next to him, encouraging the others to enjoy themselves and place bets. The air soon filled with shouts and yells as the various guards shouted encouragements or jeered their fellows, a almost carnival like atmosphere while Tah and Eomi sat back and took it all in, making quiet comments and observations to one another every now and then.

Some of the losers of those bouts were promptly told to get their things and get out, but a surprising amount were not asked to leave, apparently having proven themselves even in defeat. Though none were quite sure how the grinning crime Lord came to his decisions.

Later that night after most of the guards had been sent out and the space thoroughly cleaned from the fighting and after a small feast for dinner, came the second round of his inspection, the thin Dwarf seemed to especially relish inspecting the Companions, having brought a handful of his own. The two that had flanked him upon his entrance were his two favorites and at the moment they both stood watching to either side of the large chair that he had sat as Dori and the others stood, lined up like a row of ponies at auction waiting for closer inspection.

The tall gaunt Dwarf walking down the line of them, stopping before each and giving them a critical look, ask more then one to turn around a few times, freely reaching out to run his bony calloused hands over them and ask them questions. Apparently he was more finicky in his tastes, compared to his late brother for more then once he stopped to look at a particular Companion, then without asking or saying anything he would lift a hand and imperiously snap his fingers, motioning for one of the guards to escort the confused Dwarf out while he turned his attention to the next.

He took his time going down the line, Dori hearing him snap his finger two more times, glancing over his shoulder as he watched two more of his fellows be escorted out, glad to see three of them go, but was disappointed to see a friend also escorted out. Dori meanwhile was at the end of the line, finding himself once again next to Ola, the two making a point of ignoring one another as they waited, both of them clad in their sleeveless and fitted dancing clothes. Dori clad in a deep burgundy with a few simple copper bangles, while Ola wore creamy white with lots of gold chains, even a few strung in his hair.

Dori thought he just looked like trash and had made a point of telling him that when Ola had commented on just how drab and cheap he thought Dori looked as they walked down here with the others. Eventually Eomi came to them, both of them now all sultry smiles and elegant gestures, being sure that they seemed like 'such good friends', remembering how Eami had not liked seeing or hearing about any infighting when it came to his Companions. He, like most of their clients and most of society apparently, wanting to maintain the illusion that prostitutes were all but cats in heat, desperate for it and 'loved' fucking each other when there was no other strong viral Dwarrow there to satisfy them. Reality was far different of course, many would be surprised at just how nasty it got with them, the petty insults, back-stabbing and the very real threats of violence, as well as the stealing and sabotaging of clothes. Dori and Ola more then once getting into a full blown fight, the bouncers having to be called to break it up, especially after what Ola had pulled that terrible day with Pyrit in this very chamber.

Eomi had Dori turn for him a few times then Ola, but it was clear that he was more then interested in keeping both employed there. Though Dori was rather disappointed that Ola wasn't kicked out, although he couldn't help feeling a bit smug as well. It was shallow he knew, but when you where looked down upon by so many, people like Hanar and even in places like the market where some of the various vendors still refuse to sell let alone haggle with him, the way many would cut their eyes at him, it was nice to be coveted by someone of such power.

"Very nice.... You are clearly my brother's Silver Ingot, and you the Gold." Came the deep approving rumble, looking them both over with a hungry grin as they both gave him their pretties smiles in turn.

For the next week Eomi would take one or more of the remaining Companions to his opulent chambers to personally evaluate their other 'skills', and expected to be properly entertained in all ways they could offer. And so came about the second round of culling, for within the first three days of him being there he had already gotten ride of two more Companions, one he had rudely tossed out of his room within but a few minuets of him closing the door. 

"Pick up your things and leave, ply your trade elsewhere." He said simply, looking down his long nose at the Dwarf sitting there still stunned and naked on the cold floor. 

A short time after that particular Companion had stormed out, his hastily packed possessions now on his back, Master Eomi emerged from his rooms below to address the others who had gathered in the tavern, not caring who else heard as he stood there whip-cord thin and in nothing, save his belted trousers and boots.

"If I simply wished for whores I could go down the street and hire any cheap troll-up on the corner." He barked as he walked around, everyone quiet and listening.

"I want and expect the best of everyone who works here, even of my whores." He declared before he paused in front of small Mure, lifting his chin. Making sure the young Dwarf was looking up at him, but by the subtle curl of the corner of his thin lips the crime Lord clearly found the young freckle faced Companion pleasing, already having 'evaluated' his skills two days prior and found them adequate, letting go of Mure's chin and walking on.

"I want rare Courtesans, not cheap whores!" He barked loudly, turning his attention to all those listening. Then he turned around walked back the way he had come, grabbed Mure's arm as he past and made he way back down to the third floor with the young Companion, his small group of bodyguards trailing after, leaving the others in the tavern to murmur and looking at one another.

It would be two nights later at the end of the week, after Eomi had tried Ola's skills the night before, came Dori's turn, who had been well warned by the others not to hold anything back, after yet another of their number had been cut and had been forced to move out. To be honest Dori wasn't that concerned, he knew his skills and he knew he was a much better dancer then that Orc-humper Ola, and even if he did get cut, he didn't live here and could always ply his talents elsewhere. 

That night he wore his best dancing clothes of indigo and dove gray with many bangles and necklaces of woven silver and pale aqua stones, letting himself get lost in the slow sensual beat of the music as he danced in the large pale grey marble chamber that was Eomi's opulent private bedroom. The crime Lord in question lounging on the huge bed that dominated the room, just sitting back and enjoying the show, while three musicians played out of the way and off to the side. Even their eyes drawn like moths to the hot flame as the silver-haired Companion moved and flowed with the music, his bangles and the charms attached to his soft soled boots chiming with every move. 

Remembering his lesson with Narn as he did the slow teasing dance of 'Enticement' for Eomi, dancing as if he was the only Dwarf left in the world. Even though Dori found the thin crime Lord almost ugly, not having even the slightest attraction to him, but one would never know it, the illusion unbroken and solid, weaving his spell. Cocking his hip as he lifted his hands to his face, sweeping his ringed fingers in a elegant pose as he looked left then right, bringing attention to his large pale eyes a small sultry curl of his lips as he moved his head from side to side. Then doing a slow turn, moving those hands down his torso in a caressing motion with a swell in the music, then maintaining his balance while lifting up one leg, strong arms gracefully moving as he kept time with the drums, emphasizing some steps with a sudden chime of his many bangles. Sometimes lifting his hands out to the lanky figure on the bed as if trying to tempt him close, hips swinging, his gaze and movements trying to draw him in before teasingly stepping back again, spine curving as he lifted his arms above his head as he did another full turn before looking teasingly back while rolling his strong shoulders, the light flashing off his thick arm bands. 

He enjoyed doing this dance, especially since this was the first dance he had ever mastered under Narn's strict tutelage and it never failed to get attention. It was also nice knowing that Ola didn't know this one and a few others the old Courtesan had taught him, which gave him an edge.

As the music faded and with the final beat of the drum Dori maintained his final elegant pose, one arm held aloft his other thrown back, fingers extended and reaching, his back arch all the way back, looking at the world upside down in a show of flexibility and balance that many Men would be surprised that Dwarves were capable.

"Wonderful!" His audience of one praised, a big smile on his thin face as Dori stood up from his pose and gave a deep bow, followed by a quick bow to the smiling musicians. 

With a dismissive look and a snap of his fingers, Eomi sent the small group of musicians scuttling out of the room with their instruments as he beckoned Dori forward.

"Well my lovely Dori, your beauty can not be denied... And your dancing alone has more then earned you a continued place here in Dreams End. Yet now I wish to truly see your other skills... Impress me."

"As you wish, my Lord." He purred with a small seductive smile, tilting his head just so as he glided over with a soft chiming, the firelight making his pale eyes glow and spark off his elaborately braided silver-hair.

Later that night as Eomi loudly snored and the fire burned low, Dori slipped out of the massive bed, wincing as he limped a bit as he walked over to where his clothes had been thrown earlier, his long straight hair lose and mused down his back, shining in the darkness. Eomi having taken the many clasps and braids down with practiced ease, now Dori's neck was a bit sore from all the older Dwarf's tugging on it, the crime Lord having truly put him through his paces that night. After getting his clothes and hastily putting them on he had to hunt around the floor to collect his jewelry and copper hair clasps as well, the crime Lord having tossed them aside in his eager haste to strip Dori of everything.

With his things collected Dori slipped out the bedroom, closing the door behind him as he hurried out of the private rooms and into the main hallway before making his way upstairs to the top floor to grab his cloak, a few of his fellows saying goodbye as he rushed out the door and into the night, heading home. 

The next few days Dori was feeling quite proud and smug, not only had he been one of the late Master Eami's favorite Companions, now he was one of his brother's, unfortunately Ola had also made the same cut. Both joining the other two favored Companions Eomi had brought with him, which meant that only those with serious coin to spend could afford him. Eomi's other two favored Companions, and handful of others easily slipped into the pace of things there, helping out in the tavern and Dori had to admit it was nice to share the serving duty with four instead of just two when Eami dined with guests or even himself, but the two kept their distance from Dori and the others, staying aloof. 

After a good few weeks of him getting settled and his house in order Eomi then began a campaign to collect on old debts owed to his brother. Needless to say there was soon much blood to be cleaned from the walls and floors as quite a few bodies dragged out from the third floor while the various assassins and enforcers came and went, offering countless gifts of severed heads and various body parts for his approval.

Eomi always seemed like he was in the middle of playing five different games of chance, his small dark gray eyes always watching, pausing to consider something, always thinking about things. Like a card player who already knew all the cards on the table, but was just sitting back to watch the others around him fail. He also had much bigger plans then his late brother, not content to be the spider in the web, he was actively trying to expand that web, as well as use it to pull down the old structures and pillars around it. Having no love for authority save his own, having no respect for the Law or the Exiled royal line. Making a point of flaunting his own power which was very vast thanks to his late brother and the killing of several of his main rivals. If Thorin Oakenshield was the Exiled King Under the Mountain, then Eomi the Hungry was King of the Underworld, and as of yet none could dispute his claim. 

It made Dori almost grateful that he was just a lowly prostitute, low even in the underworld hierarchy, and was ignored for the most part in 'good' society, as he got a front row view of the treacherous, twisted, fast and so very complex game being played. A War of blood, shadows and power that few of those that walked freely in the light were aware was happening around them. Eomi and others like him playing for keeps, moving their various game pieces of enforcers, assassins, thugs, thieves and even bribed guardsmen against one another. Their best friend one day was their hated foe the next, sworn enemies could become allies, enough gold could buy you anything, but only a fool trusted anyone. For true loyalty in the underworld was so very rare and worth more then mithril.

Eomi himself a walking contradiction, mild mannered, but utterly ruthless, vicious and heartless to his enemies and those who crossed him. His preferred weapon a long wicked pike, yet outwardly mild in tone and manner, smiling freely. He liked things spartan, unless it came to himself, sparing no expense when it came to his own meals and entertainments. Eating and drinking almost as much as the late Eami, and leaving everyone to wonder just how he stayed so thin. Considered as part of the 'entertainments' that Dreams End offered he expected the various Companions to look their best, especially those he favored, keeping them around like living decorations much of the time. Dori and Ola took to just wearing their colorful and sleeveless dancing clothes most of the time, both having to get a few more outfits made, never knowing when a mood would strike the crime Lord and he would call upon to entertain him in his the third floor chambers, where it was now not uncommon for them to spend the whole day and much of the night. 

The crime Lord proving quiet greedy when it came to the his chosen four, calling them his Ruby, Diamond, Gold and Silver. The four of them still all but strangers though, not talking with each other save to insult or demand something, like 'get out of my way!' or 'give me that!'. Dori and Ola already having their own issues with each other, luckily the other two didn't seem to care enough to argue or fight much. 

The dark red-haired Tril almost never talked save to make some snide comment, lovely looking but completely self absorbed. While the very pale skinned and dark-haired Nila, who Eomi called his Diamond was even quieter, but always watching, seeming to silently judging everyone around him as his fingers constantly worried at the two odd beads on a thin mithril necklace he always kept around his neck. Because they where Eomi's favorites that meant their price had gone significantly up, even though three of them still only wore copper clasps in their braided hair. 

To be honest, while at first he was proud, Dori was now getting a bit irritated since Eomi took up so much of his time and he had fewer clients that could afford his price. So he was not making as much as he had been, having less opportunities to work and dance in the tavern above or even go to the various parties or fights thrown around town at various other establishments as he used to do. He had also been late in picking Ori up from Nei's for the last five days, which was getting aggravating not only for him, but Gloin's tired servants who had to get up and let him in. Though Lady Nei assured him that it was no problem. 

Employing a veritable army and even more so now that he had absorbed his brothers holdings and forces, Eomi was no fool to try and run things alone and like his brother before him, he never 'openly' abused his staff and payed them all well. Some of his advisers however had full rein to do and run things as they saw fit and apparently had standing orders that if something was important they were free to interrupt whatever Eomi was doing, be it sleeping, bathing, eating or even if he was naked and having sex.

It was also common for Eomi to reward these few and some of his enforcers with their pick of his favorite four for the night. Oddly Tah, was never offered or asked for such a rewards, while the others jumped at any chance they got. 

Dori and the other Companions had also become quite used to the frequent sight of the dour faced Tah or the large one-eyed and pale-haired head enforcer coming in to the crime Lords private and opulent rooms unannounced, just walking over to stand next to the bed and tell Eomi something in a low voice.

Which was where Dori found himself naked on all fours on the massive bed, his long silver hair unbraided and hanging lose, partly curtaining his face to spill onto the furs, lips parted and eyes half-lidded as he let out breathy cries with every rocking thrust, gripping the sheets as Eomi grunted behind him. 

A grin on his thin face as he reveled in the feeling and drinking in the sight of the pale expanse of Dori's supine back, loving all the sounds he was making as well as the unobstructed feast of flesh for his eyes as his other favorites lounged on the bed around him, already having a taste of them. Unaware that the ruby-haired Companion lounging along side him had delicately turned his head away to hide a big yawn, while another was daydreaming about a lover that was most assuredly was not Master Eomi as he lazily masturbated, his amber eyes fixed on some point over the gaunt Dwarf's broad shoulder.

Dori meanwhile, still pretending to be lost in the throws of pleasure, was mentally going over a list of things he needed to pick up on his the next trip to the market, like some fresh fruit and some more ink for Ori. And did he remember to water the herb pots before he left that morning? Lifting his head, he happened to catch sight of Ola sitting on the bed in front of him, the greedy crime Lord already having a go at the blond before pulling Dori onto the bed.

Dori's light eyes narrowing as he watched the blond subtly sign in iglishmêk, 'Dori, you look just like a panting dog!' This was another reason he despised fucking with an audience.

Eomi meanwhile had paused in his thrusting at whatever Tah was telling him, his eyes narrowing in deep thought as he nodded, neither older Dwarrow giving any attention to the naked Companions lounging on the bed, not even Dori who still knelt there, the crime Lord still in him. Eomi's calloused hands still gripping his pale hips, though Dori did take the opportunity to glare and sign back in iglishmêk, 'Fuck you, Ola!' 

Eomi hissed something sharply to Tah who nodded and quickly left to do what ever he had been bidden, while Dori let out a false gasp then a breath cry as Eomi resumed his thrusting with more vigor this time, the heavy slapping on skin filling the air again.

When he was finally finished, he loudly slapped Dori's rump as he finally pulled out and got off the bed with a satisfied chuckle as he quickly got ready. Ruby and Diamond slithering off the bed and coming over to help him with his clothes, first a richly embroidered red tunic, then a light shirt of mail, followed a various layers, then shoving his fur-lined boots on before before he stormed out of the room, bellowing for a few of his advisers.

A few of the guards standing outside getting a quick eye-full before the heavy door swung close, Dori meanwhile had gotten up and looked down with no little irritation at the now bright red hand print on his bum before rolling his eyes. By Mahal that was getting annoying. Then he, like the others, quickly went about getting redressed and redoing their elaborate braids, the four of them crowding around the large mirror that Eomi had moved over by the bed, clasps and pins held in their mouths as they expertly sectioned and braided their hair with amazing speed, occasionally knocking elbows or jostling each other.

\-------------------------------------

It was later that same evening, Master Eomi holding court once again in the main green marble chamber beneath the busy tavern above, the hanging lamps all lit, the fire in the massive carved hearth overstocked and roaring. 

The room was crowded with the various people milling about and talking, most of them working in some capacity for the crime Lord even if they did not reside there, most of them very dangerous individuals. Apparently some of them having just returned from raiding a spice shipment that was suppose to be delivered to a neighboring town. Disrupting the money flow of a small time competitor that had the bad luck of attracting Eomi's attention, Dori trying not to listen, his gut twisting as he overheard how some of these mercenaries had not been content to simply destroy the shipment, but had made a point to slaughter the caravan of innocent merchants and those who had been paid to deliver the spice. 

Dori milled about by Eomi's chair like the others, colorful birds amid all the black, grays and brown worn by those around the room, a few of the other Companions also having come down to the third floor as well. Eomi having called down ale from the tavern above to celebrate the successful raid, graciously excepting several toasts done in his honor, the mood in the room loud and jovial, even as Dori saw that many of them where still splattered in blood. Pretending to look impressed and interested when all he wanted to do was go home and leave these beasts to their dark amusements, feeling terrible for those poor merchants, but knowing he could do nothing for them. Sipping at his cup of wine while listening with only half an ear as Eomi was arguing about something with his advisers and a few weathered and scarred Dwarrows that had gathered by his throne.

"-they have no wealth! Why do you think that fool Lord Vibur, Lady Sniri and Fundinson keep wandering about trying to weave secret alliances with the various empires here in the underworld as well as cement the ties with wealthiest merchants and the remaining noble families? They know the line of Durin has no true power left. A King in name only, the he and his sister only remain in power because of the legacy of their Grandfather!" 

"And even that was truly over when the dragon came!" A rough old warrior barked with an almost angry fervor, some of the others nodding.

"Do not be foolish, Durin's line still carries weight in the hearts of those fools that walk above. Do not forget the boon that Azanubizar lent Thror's grandson- nor the allies he has earned!" Another warned, clad in the dark armor of one of Eomi enforcers, ugly scarring on his face.

"Fear not the Exiled King, fear the power behind the throne! And I know personally that to underestimate either son of Fundin is to leave your neck open for the ax." Another added, nodding his head, his dark grey beard so long that he had tucked it into his wide belt. 

Tah said something else then that made the crime Lord shake his head as he took a long drink from his ale, wiping at his thick brown beard with the back of one slender arm, small eyes narrowed.

"Only a fool would think that! No... Aye, they both have clout, but the towering one is nothing to fear, save in battle alone. He is too blinded by loyalty and the Law. No. It is the elder to truly beware of, that one is no fool. Why do you think my fat brother kept his alliance so close? No, that white-haired weasel is all to aware of how tenuous the line of Durin still holds to power. The rest are blind, but he sees!" He hissed, clenching his fist as the they continued to talk while Dori turned his attention elsewhere.

The Companion pausing to think about the venerable white-haired Lord, clearly the LongBeard Lord was more then just an old 'friend' of the late Eami, for Eomi sounded truly irritated, making him wonder if Lord Balin would be making another trip the Dreams End soon, if what little he had overheard was true as a small smile curled the corners of his plump lips. Content to simply sip at his own cup of wine as he leaned against Eomi's chair, slapping at a wandering hand now crawly up his thigh, not bothering to look but hearing the guard's answering chuckle nearby.

After an hour or so the advisers had moved off, save Tah while the activity in the chamber had lulled some, Dori deciding it was time to make his nightly escape. Putting his now empty cup down he stepped away from Eomi and the others, ready to slip into the crowd of those gathered- when a bony hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Master Eomi?" he asked, eyes wide and not resisting as he found himself pulled down to sit on the crime Lord's bony lap, who turned his full attention to him. Seeing Tah give him a long hard look from where he stood with a map and some parchment, while Ruby lounged against the back of Eomi's chair, looking bored to tears as he use a small knife to clean his nails. 

"Slipping away again. Do not think I didn't see you slip out yesterday, Silver." Dori just cocked his head, remaining pliant.

"Remember, my Silver... You work exclusively here." Eomi stated in a firm burr, reaching up to playfully tug the long copper clasp of Dori's beard. 

"Y-yes, Master Eomi." Hearing the command in that even as he smiled and got up and gave the older Dwarf a bow, though he internally cursed. Though he supposed it could be worse, he still made plenty here at Dreams End, but it had been nice to still have other options, but he supposed he couldn't complain to much. 

When Eomi gave an answering nod and went back to what he had been looking over with Tah, Dori straightened up and once again headed for the door, the large chamber still loudly buzzing with activity. Still disappointed, but he made a point of playfully shoving past one of the large bouncers who had been teasing him earlier upstairs, getting a chuckle in response.

He then paused for a moment to talk with young Mure who was dressed in soft greens and hanging by the door pouting, apparently Laini stole one of his favorite regular clients and had been sulking all day. Dori fussing at the other's jewelry placement, "Dear, these are suppose to hang down in front of your ears. Not tucked behind them!" He tutted as he fixed them and then the bone clasps in the other's mousy brown hair, only partly listening as the smaller freckled Dwarf continued to whine.

"Mother Dori, do something!" He finally demanded, flopping his arms and all but stamping his foot.

"You are simply going to have to confront him yourself- and don't call me that!" The other huffed as he finished fussing, putting his hands on his hips. Rolling his eyes as Mure let out an overly dramatic groan and flounced off into the crowd, clearly looking for a more sympathetic ear, with that he headed once again for the door that lead to the main hallway. He was almost there when he found himself stopped once again. 

"Silver." 

It was not yelled and yet strangely Eomi's distinct voice seemed to cut through the noise all the same. Dori finding himself oddly struck by sudden dread as he turned once again to look back, seeing the gaunt older Dwarf looking at him, still sitting across the room holding court, surrounded by various underlings. Like his late brother those eyes seemed to watch and catch everything. Dori found himself visibly frowning when he saw him lift a hand and imperiously motion him to come back, but quickly did as commanded. Some of the other Dwarves getting out of the way as if they sensed something, which made Dori's stomach clench.

"Yes, Master Eomi?" He asked, properly polite, but clearly confused now.

"Where are you going, my Silver?" He asked, again using the nick-name he had started calling him a few days previous. Ola he call 'my Gold', or the red-haired Tril 'my Ruby', all the others apparently found it flattering, but something about it rankled Dori deeply.

"I am heading home." He said simply, lips pursed.

"You are home."

"....."

For a long moment Dori could only stand there and frown as the others in the echoing chamber continued to talk, but his attention remained on the thin Dwarf lounging on the heavy iron chair, Ruby and Diamond flanking him as they now watched intently.

"My home is else where, Master Eomi."

"No. This is your home." The other was smiling now, which made Dori heart speed up and feel like a mouse standing before a smug cat.

"Forgive me, but it was agreed when I first came here, that my contract-" Only for the other to interrupt him.

"The contract was made with my brother." 

"But Master Eami-" Dori tried. 

"I am not my brother. That contract was null and void upon his death." He said as if that answered all before going back to writing off on something the dour-faced Tah held for him. The massive chamber still buzzing with activity around them, Dori utterly gobsmacked now, having to take a moment to try again.

"Please... I have a young brother that-" 

"A brother? Is he as good looking as you?" He asked, rudely interrupting him again. Turning and giving him a vaguely interested and speculative look, while Tah looked irritated next to him.

"He is but a child!" Dori barked incredulously. While the other just looked away in mild disappointment, taking another look at the parchments he had been going over before.

"Well then, 'a child' should clearly be with his family. I will send someone to collect him." The other noted dully, not bothering to look up as he made another signature, then muttered something to Tah who nodded.

While Dori's heart dropped into his feet before he surged across the chamber to Eomi' throne, for that's what he had turned Eami's old heavy chair into, coming to kneel down on leg, his position properly low and submissive as if before a King, heart now hammering in his chest.

He couldn't let Ori be brought to this dark place, having been so careful till now to keep the two separate and he was no fool. Once Ori was here his chance to get out, for something better in the sunlight of the world beyond the mud and darkness, what Dori had sacrificed so much for would be over. His chance ripped away to become just another disposable pawn in the never ending games Eomi was playing at, ever the spider even now spinning his web. And Dori would be forever trapped along with him in that web, forced to do anything to keep his brother safe, but there was no place truly safe in Dreams End. This was one of the darker pits even in the underworld and he knew that the hungry darkness would be drawn by the bright light of Ori little flame and if given the chance they would gleefully snuff it out.

"No! Please!" He implored, his thoughts racing, still in disbelief at what was happening. "Master Eomi, forgive me. I mean no disrespect! But I can not stay here, I have a small Dwarfling at home that needs me." 

Eomi said nothing just watching him while Dori continued, trying to make the other understand.

"Look, I'll go. I'll leave this town entirely if your wish! But I cannot-"

"You truly still don't understand do you?" Eomi asked then, interrupting him and looking terribly amused as he leaned back in his seat, tilting his head to one side. The large marble green chamber around them having gone deathly quiet as everyone now watched. Those that had served the crime Lord before coming here watched with knowing gazes, while those like the pale and wide-eyed Mure, even Ola standing there with his mouth hanging open as he and the others who could only watch stunned and with baited breath.

Realizing that there was nothing else left, having been backed into a corner, he dropped his work-mask and he surged to his feet.

"You will not keep me from those I love. I will fight my way out of here if I need to!" He declared, a truly wild and ferociousness look on his face, eyes alight in a terrible fire. The frightening rage of a mother bear in his chest, his hands balling into tight fists. He was no warrior, most of those gathered in the chamber were taller then him, still clad only in his light silken dancing clothes and soft boots. He might be nothing but a whore now, but he was prepared to fight each and everyone here with nothing but his bare-hands alone if need be. The sound of murmuring and whispering to be heard, more then one Dwarrow surprised to see one of the smiling Companions suddenly stand up and become something else, having transformed before their very eyes into something different, something that looked like a pretty whore, but suddenly was something more.

"Will you now?" Eomi asked, his full attention now fixed on silver-haired Companion standing there before him. The crime Lord looking so terribly interested now with a dark bushy eyebrow cocked as a few of the enforcers nearby stepped forward, hands on their weapons, but stopped as he flicked a hand up. Leaning forward in his seat as dark grey eyes studied the silver-haired Companion in a keen new light.

"If I must!" Dori snarled back, chin up in defiance, fists white-knuckled. 

"And if you do... Well, I guarantee you wont make it out of the room. Then I'll send a few of my men to that nice little home your renting on the south side of town and have them burn it down. Then I will send them to the home of Groinson, where his lovely wife watches over quite the collection of little ones... Don't worry, we'll only take your brother and bring him here so he can be with his family."

After all the things he had seen here, what he had overheard, all the careless talk of the slaughtering a caravan of merchants not but a few hours before, just to disrupt the delivery of some spices, he had no doubt of the bloodbath that would ensue if they tried to take a child from the home of Lady Nei. Knowing she and her husband Gloin would not willing give any child over, let alone even let some unknown intruders into their home to begin with. And Dori would be completely responsible, destroying even more lives, all for not. Everyone there watching as the defiance and fight went out in him, replaced by such terrible fear and desperation and uncaring of any who saw, having no pride left as he slowly came forward to drop down and fully kneel at Eomi's boots, defeated.

"What do you want?" He cried, his pale eyes wide and pleading. "Please, I have nothing but my family. My brother is all but babe still! Please do not be so cruel as to separate me from him!" But the crime Lord said nothing, content to continue to silently study him in a new light, even reaching out to run his spidery fingers over Dori pale face and hair, who remained still even though he wanted nothing more then to scream and slap that bony hand away.

"W-why do this!?" He demanded when the hand pulled away.

"Because I can." The other finally shrugged as he leaned back and simply turned back to Tah and began asking about one of his holdings in the Iron Hills. While Dori could only stare as he knelt there, looking utterly gray, his lips parted in shock. Knowing he was trapped, but as long as Nori was still out there and free, there was still a chance for Ori... 

For much of the rest of the evening Dori continued to simply sit there at Eomi's feet, his back now against the iron throne behind him, his pale gaze lost to the floor as the loud sounds and talking from before returned as business continued and Eomi went back to talking with various people. His fellow Companions either continued to silently watch him, ignored him or in the case of young Mure, came over and sat down beside him and lean against him silently, trying to give him some measure of comfort, though he knew it wasn't much.

\-----------------------

That night Dori found himself once again laying naked and still in Master Eomi's massive bed, as far away from the others and the thin Dwarf now laying blissfully sprawled in the middle. Snoring upon the furs and surrounded by his favored four Companions, which Dori still found himself unfortunately a part of even after all that had happened earlier. Feeling like such a fool when he thought of how smug and prideful he had been when Eomi had been evaluating all the Companions, being once again chosen as a favored of one so powerful, to be wanted and coveted... Pride come before the axe falls. 

He had come so far, sacrificed so much only to lose everything, not even allowed to have his family anymore.

From his position near the edge of the bed, laying on his side, head pillowed on one folded arm he let his eyes roam around the dark room, lost in thought. Remembering making and eating breakfast with Ori that morning, then getting him ready, he had even braided some purple ribbons into his soft reddish-hair. The two of them singing an old song as he packed Ori a good lunch of cheese, a roll of dark bread, some smoked pork and a bright green apple before walking his bouncing and barking brother to the library. His last sight of him happily disappearing through those doors and into another world. Remembering Nori last day, the two of them bickering about Dori's cooking, then watching and laughing as he walk around the room on his hands entertaining their utterly enthralled younger brother, while Dori told him to be careful, just being a family before disappearing with the coming of the dawn. Dori swallowed around the hard lump in his throat, knowing he might never see either again.

He could only pray to any of the Valar that might be listening that his two hurried letters where delivered, trusting their safe delivery with one of the 'friendly' guards that worked in the tavern above and considered a friend, the other also have children. 

It was then, his pale eyes wet, his heart nothing but broken pieces in his chest, that he spotted one of Eomi's expensive leather and wolf-fur lined boots a few feet away on the the thick fur rug, tossed aside earlier that night when he had undressed for bed. But it was not the boot that had suddenly grabbed Dori's keen attention, his head lifting as his eyes narrowed, it was the sight of the partly hidden handle of a knife poking out of it that had his interest.

With a sudden and painful tug on his big beard that yanked Eomi's head up off his pillow, that awoke the crime Lord with a start and found one of his own blades at his throat.

Like waking from a dream to find that one of his fantasies had followed him into the world of waking, for a long moment he could do nothing but gaze up at the frightening, but undeniably seductive and wrathful spirit now crouched over him. Long hair like a fall of molten silver, clad in nothing but firelight and shadows, pale aqua eyes blazing with an inner fire, beautiful and terrible in it's wrath, and the crime Lord found himself utterly drawn and entranced despite himself, a line of teeth appearing in the darkness.

One of the other Companions gasped at the sight of Dori holding a knife as he crouched over the thin Dwarf in the middle of the bed, while another saw what was happening and just turned over and went back to sleep.

"What are you doing!?" Ola hissed incredulously nearby, lever partly up on his elbows, loose gold hair still mused from sleep.

"Shut up, Ola!" Dori spat with acid. Not taking his gaze from the Dwarf trapped beneath him, his fingers tightening on those wiry brown strands connected to Eomi's chin, knife gleaming and steady.

"Release me! Let me leave here and be on my way!" He demanded even as he watched as Eomi's grin just widened.

"No."

"Do not try me, Master Eomi. You keep me from those I care for most in this world. Why should I not kill you right here!?" He snarled, white teeth bared, yanking cruelly on the other's beard and held the blade closer to that undefended throat. 

"Go on, do it. Slit my throat, stab me!" The other dared him back, purposefully putting his arms to the side and relaxing under him, as if this was all but some kind of bed game. 

"But your brothers, their lives will be forfeit if you take mine." He then continued in a mellow tone before Dori could snarl again. 

Dori froze as his own throat became very dry as he listened in dread, knife still poised.

"They'll be a bounty put on the thief's head and every piece of scum in every town will know his face and how much his head is worth. How good is he? Maybe if he goes to live with the Elves, though I doubt they would let him and no town or city of Men would be safe from my reach. Perhaps if he runs very far and very fast... say to the far- far east, into the hot endless sea of sands beyond the Far Harad. It might be far enough, but could he make it there? I honestly doubt he could... And if he was traveling with a small Dwarfling, I don't think he would make it past Bree to be honest."

Dori could only stare down at him in growing horror, wanting to throw his head back and howl

"And when my men do catch them... Well I'm sure none would be so heartless to prolong the death of a young child... how old is he? Fourteen? Sixteen? I'm sure they'll just bash that smart little head of his against the nearest wall. As for the other brother.... The thief will not have a quick end, now that I can assure you." 

It was terribly quiet in the wake of Eomi's calm words, the knife at his throat now trembling.

"How much do you truly love them? Can you risk it?"

The knife was dropped and Dori moved quickly off the gaunt Dwarf with a rustle of the sheets, now knelling on the edge of the bed, back turned and now silhouetted by the low burning fire, his strong shoulders hunched as Eomi slowly sat up and picked up the discarded knife with a chuckle. The other Companions silent and docile, while watching from where they lay about the massive bed, looking either shocked or bored.

Dori felt himself cringing, his skin all but crawling when he felt the mattress dip behind him before he felt Eom's bony arms coil around him, not understanding how he found himself here, first Pryit, now this. Feeling an unwanted kiss on his neck proved to much to bare as he yanked himself out of the others hold and shot to his feet, standing there with his back still turned as he wrapped his strong, but useless arms around himself. Once again finding himself helpless and at the mercy of another, his inherited strength not helping him. 

"Why?" Dori demanded then, turning to confront the Dwarf now sitting on the edge of the bed, unshed tears sparkling like diamonds. "What do you want?! I have nothing! I come from a disgraced House, I know nothing- I am nothing! There are even better damn whores then me!!"

"Thats where you are so wrong, My Silver." The other smiled up at him.

"No, I thought you silver, but you are clearly something more. So lovely in your sorrow and rage." Dori could only look away, the purred words like poison to his ears, but the other was not done.

"Do you know why mithril is so valuable?" Eomi asked suddenly, looking up at him with an intense gaze while Dori said nothing as a single tear finally rolled down his pale cheek.

"Its not because of its rarity, which it is... Its the strength. Only true masters can bend and shape it to their will and still have it shine with its inner light. That is what makes mithril so valuable."

Dori could only stand there confused and stare down at him in the wake of those words.

"Now...Since your up... Be a good whore and suck my cock." Eomi smiled as he leaned back and spread his thighs for him. His smug gaze never leaving Dori pale features as the silver-haired Dwarf slowly stepped forward and sank down to his knees and did as bide, the others just silently watching from where they still lay.

\-------------------------

Hours later as the sun broke over the horizon that morning crisp and bright, below in the underground level of Dreams End Dori simply sat upon the bed with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them, having gotten no sleep that night. Simply sitting there in the dark and quiet, listening to the others sleep when he was normally would be be up at home, the morning light shining through the windows, hearing all the sounds from outside and inside as he got Ori and himself ready for the day. Now he simply sat here, doing nothing.

Hearing movement, Dori glanced over his shoulder to see Nila or Eomi's 'Diamond' sitting up, the other Companion's long dark brown curls contrasting with his very pale skin, lighter then even Dori's pale flesh. The quiet Companion being around Dori's height and was utterly lovely with his strong features and prominent nose.

The other Companion gave him a long serious look before crawling over, climbing over a few of the others before joining him at the edge of the bed where they simply sat in silence for a few moments before the other spoke. 

"Watch out for the others." He hissed in a low voice, looking back at their fellows still sleeping behind them. "They will do anything to remain in Eomi's favor, no loyalty save to themselves. Hungry whores the lot of them!"

Smirking at his own iron then turned to look back at Dori, who was cautiously watching him with an inscrutable look on his face, clearly not trusting Nila which made the other oddly smile in approval before his amber gaze became serious again before sliding closer. 

"Even you, Dori. However you came to it, you came to be here because of what you are. A very pretty and talented whore.. but a whore all the same."

Dori was now frowning, his eyes narrowed not liking how the other had gotten so close, suddenly speaking as if they were friends. Not knowing what the other was getting at, but willing to listen. For the moment. The low red embers of the dying fire painting their bare skin in a soft blush, all but touching as Nila reached for the odd little necklace around his neck, worrying at one of the beads as he locked his amber eyes with Dori's pale blue ones. 

"But know you are not the only one in this bed who is not here by choice." He offered then, being sure they stayed quiet so as not to disturb the others. Even though they both were very aware that whatever they said was no doubt being listened in on.

Dori's eyebrows knitted together as he gave the other Companion a long look, still not saying anything, after all he had made no outward show of sympathy before this moment. Nor had he even once attempted to actually speak with Dori or anyone else since arriving with Eomi's entourage, safe to demand something.

"I am no whore, no matter how Eomi forces me to where my hair. Not a willing whore anyway... I am the youngest son of a Leather-smith, my father's apprentice when Eomi came and took me from my home and family." He said, his amber eyes flashing with bitter memories and crushing sadness. While Dori could only look back at him in shock, the true depths of the crime Lords darkness only growing as Nila continued.

"A warning. From one prisoner to another.... Whatever you do, do not call his bluff, for he speaks true of what he can do. Though it burns and rubs raw, you must continue to please him. Do not give him cause to make you a necklace!" An urgent tone in his voice before he lifted his head some and held out his odd necklace that he was constantly touching or worrying at, the slender mithril chain glowing like a line of light in the darkness.

"Do you see this?" He asked, Dori giving him a nod. Watching Nila's fingers touch the odd beads that he now realized was actually a small wide bone and a pearly single tooth strung upon that slender chain.

"I called Eomi's bluff, I ran away. But his dogs found me and brought me back. He didn't have me beaten or starved. No, you will learn that he never raises a hand to any he employs or favors.... But he has no hesitation to hurt those you love instead." He hissed.

"See this bone?" He quietly demanded, touching said object. "This is my father's thumb, and this here, this is one of my sister's teeth."

Dori could say nothing as icy fingers crawled up his spine to wrap hard and cruel around his heart, pale eyes wide in horror, feeling bile burn at the back of his throat as he thought of what a burden that must be. The thought of Nori and Ori permanently maimed because of him, to have to carry the evidence of what he had done around his neck was to much to even contemplate.

"They still live, but if I were to do something foolish again... There is no doubt that Eomi will have something else to add to my collection. Always remember, we are all but flies caught in his web. When next you see some of master Eomi's most entrusted enforcers, look close. You will see more then one has a necklace as well." Nila warned. 

"Mahal, help me!" Dori finally gasped softly with a shake of his head as that sunk in. "Always have I worried, feared for my brothers. But this? To live my life in constant fear...?" He trailed off, turning to look helplessly at his fellow prisoner.

"That is what it is to be a slave." Nila shrugged softly, understanding in his gaze, but no pity. He and so many others here having long ago used theirs up.

Dori found that he could only stare back, a dreadful stone in his belly with not but emptiness in his chest, lips parting as if unable to draw breath as those simple words rang with such bitter truth. After everything that he had gone through and done, this is where he found himself, with nothing more to give or trade. Not even himself anymore, this place he was now trapped living up to its name, Dreams End.

It was with a sharp spike of dread that he felt a rough bony hand reach out and grab his ankle, making Dori startle before that hand yanked and he was pulled away from the still watching Nila, across the furs and sheets to the center of the massive bed. Rolling to his back as he was released and laying there submissive as Eomi's spidery and uncomfortable body came to loom over him, his dark gray eyes glittering in the darkness of the room above him like gleaming knives, a few of the other Companions beginning to stir around them.

"Hello, my Silver."

"Good morning to you, Master Eomi." Dori softly greeted in a whisper, a smile appearing on his lips that did reach his eyes as he looked up into the smiling face of his jailer and Master.

\-------------------------

While on other side of town in an affluent area at that same moment the Gloin Household was also awaking up. Lady Nei and her husband already dressed and having gathered at the large main table, she would go and rouse her son from his room after she had some much needed coffee, getting Gimli up, then dressed and ready was always a challenging endeavor before breakfast.

Clad in rich green, her hair and beard still lose and unbraided, Lady Nei had just sat down in one of the beautify carved chair next to her brooding husband, who was going over some notes for a broad sword that had been commissioned, when one of the servants came over and handed her a note.

"When did this come?" She asked, looking over the folded and sealed note. Gloin not bothering to look up as she examined the black wax seal, taking note of the imprint of a bird with a knife through it, never having seen such a seal before. 

"Late last night, my Lady." Which made her eyebrows knit together, still holding the letter before a sudden question popped into her mind.

"Is Ori still here?"

"Yes, my Lady. He is already awake in fact, should I get him dressed for you?" He offered, but she just shook her head.

"No, I will be there shortly." Dismissing him with a flick of her hand as she turned back to the note in her hand with a bad feeling. Breaking the seal with a crack, she quickly unfolded the paper and it was with a deepening and troubled frown that she read the note.

\-------------------------

It would be a week or so later when three thieves passed through town, having joined forces temporarily days prior to pull off an ambitious jewel heist that had left a neighboring town puzzled and amazed as to how it had been pulled off. One of the three thieves just happened to be one Nori of Ri, now flush with loot and looking to their next job, already having planned it out.

The three stopping over at the small Serpent Teeth Inn, Nori headed to the front to see if anything had been left for him. He was noticeably surprised when the Dwarf behind the counter disappeared before popping back up and handed him a whole bundle of missives with an amused smile

"You always were the popular one, Nor!" He friend Lurin snorted. He had slender build like Nori and the two where about the same height with tightly woven dark brown hair gathering onto two knots on the back of his head. The two Dwarrows having been friends and thieving allies since Nori was but forty six and still wandering the road with his family. 

"Something tells me I'm going to regret telling my brothers about how to contact me," He sigh with a shake of his head as the three headed deeper into the small dark inn. Coming to camp out at a small table in a shadowed area under the stairs, near three possible exists and could still keep an eye on the door and the room at large.

Lurin ordered them a round, while Tosur, the third member of their group, a very quiet red-head grumbled to himself as he looked over a letter from his mother, ignoring the other two thieves. While Nori sorted his own pile, smacking Lurin' hand away when the other thief teasingly tried to swipe one.

The first and clearly newest letter was a hastily folded and black wax sealed letter from Dori that he set aside with a roll of his eyes. No doubt it would be some nagging missive about something or other, another note was from a rather rich merchant that had hired him a few times in the past to steal from one of his competitors, Nori having no doubt it would be an offer for a similar and boring job. Another was from a fellow thief that had been written in a coded language only thieves and some assassins knew, the main bulk of the letters however where from his little brother addressed on good, but cheap parchment written in Ori's overly neat flowing script, which made Nori smile despite himself before setting them aside.

While Lurin dug around in his pack and pulled out a few thing, Nori decided to first open a small scrawled note from a Dwarf he had pulled several jobs with, looking over the code words it looked as if he was setting up for a truly foolish, but still tempting heist.

Their ale arrived and Lurin flipped the plump barmaid a few coins for her troubles. This inn was a secrete and unspoken sanctuary for thieves that not even many in the underworld were aware, and because of that there was only one rule, there was no stealing of any kind here, outside all could do as they like. 

"Hey Nori, your brother works over at the Dreams End right?" His friend asked while flipping through a small stack of many times folded and re-folded collection of parchments he had taken from his bag.

"What of it?" He asked, not bothering to look up from going over the first note again, scanning the details listed about the very rich mark.

"Well I know this fella, a counterfeiter who sells some very nice drawing on the side. A year ago he did some drawings of the Companions there, when old StormQuarreler was still running things. Called 'em 'Dreams from Dreams End' or something of the like. Anyways I bought a few of his drawings- you should have seen how many he'd done! 'Parently he's got a bit of a 'thing' for drawing prostitutes. Goes around to the various towns and all when he's not on commission to forge something'." Waving his stack of said drawings, Tosur looking up with a glare from his pint.

Nori just giving a none interested grunt, still looking at the first note, now running his thumb over his bottom lip. The more he looked at it, the more interested in this possible heist he got.

"Well I was going through some of the ones I bought a few days ago, you know- ta get the blood going in all? When ya only got Madam Palm and her five sisters to keep ya company at night its nice to have a bit of shine to help things along! You know? Well, there I was giving the old krank a good turn when I noticed this particular one. Its called the Silver Ingot." He smiled eagerly plucking a particular drawing from his collection and held it for the other thief to look at.

With a frown Nori finally looked up and snatched the paper then gave it a critical look. Only to rear back, dropping the drawing as if it had burned him before clamping his hands over his eyes while leaning back in his chair in horror at what he had just seen, the image unfortunately seem seared into his mind.

"Ahhh! Mahal take my eyes!!!" He cried dramatically while his friend snickered, picking up the pornographic drawing with a lecherous grin.

"So thats him? The one that was always nagging at you?"

"Yes, damn you! Why in Mordor would you show me that!?" Nori angrily demanded, face red and now glaring daggers at his friend who waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Is this why you refused to ever introduce me to your family when we where pups?" He huffed good naturedly. His eyes looked down at the detailed ink image of the nude Dwarf partially reclined amid some pillows before looking back up with an eager look. "Think you can set me up to meet with him?"

"No!" Nori snarled. Then quick as blink, he snatched the drawing out of Lurin's grubby hands. Who let out a distressed cry as he watched the drawing crumpled into a tight ball as Nori stood up then threw it with unnecessary force into nearby fire not far from their table.

'Hey! That cost me two gold coins!" He whined as Nori paid him no attention as he dropped back into his seat and made a point of going back to his letters.

While still sad at the the loss of his drawing as he carefully put the remaining ones away again, Lurin found himself glad that he decided to only show Nori one of the drawings he had of his brother, thankful he had kept the other two hidden. Tosur, still saying nothing after putting his own letter away, only traveling with the other two because they where on the same job.

"You know, I've know you for a long time Nori, since we were but pups! Look at us, even now we still come together as friends and for the occasional profitable adventure." He waxed, the teasing look back on his face, while the other made a point of ignoring him. And Tosur just glared, watching them both, nose wrinkled as Lurin continued. 

"But it is only now that I realize just how close we have truly become. I mean, how many times have I helped you up with this hand? Thrown you a knife or rope?" Holding out said appendage, gesturing to it with his other as he leaned in close to Nori who was now glaring sideways at him. Knowing the other was leading up to something.

"Well, now I realize that my hand has come to know you and your family more then I could ever have imagine. Through this hand we have a connection, Nori. " He said in a overly serious voice, making a point of putting his hand on Nori's braided leather vambrace. "And now that I have recently come to realize that I have been masturbating regularly to naked image of your brother we have discovered but a new connection."

"Get off!" Nori hissed yanking his arm away with his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Touch me again with that hand again and you'll be loosing it!"

The other just snickering as he silently gave the other a toast with his pint, Nori giving him another glare before taking a swig of his own then he started to read Ori's letters, unable to help but smile. Within a few moments he was chuckling and telling his friend about some of what Ori had wrote, positively puffed up with pride as he showed him two of the excellent drawings Ori had made, Lurin chuckling at the drawing of Nori ridding a Oliphaunt and the other of him stabbing another Dwarf who looked bit angry at being stabbed in the head, full of praise.

"The sprog's got a real talent there, Nor!"

It was after he had read all Ori's whimsical and meandering letters, still amazed at how well they were written for all their childish content. And even spent the next few minutes arguing with Lurin when the other said that Dori must have written these for his little brother- he was to young to write this good!

"Just because you hadn't been weened and was still shitting' yourself at Ori's age, doesn't mean everyone else was. Ori's special!" Nori proudly stated as he refolded all the notes. 

Then with a long sigh and downing most of his ale he finally picked up the final letter and broke the seal.

"Who's that one from?" Lurin asked, noticing Nori deep frown.

"Its from my brother." He muttered not really paying attention, his attention now intently fixed on what he was reading. His brows wrinkling.

"The other one?"

Nori just nodded, Lurin was going to crack another joke, but held his tongue as he saw the sudden tension in his friend's slender frame, coiling up like a spring.

"What wrong, Nor?" He asked, leaning curiously closer, elbows on the table.

While Nori's frown just deepened as he read the letter again, his dark disbelieving and flashing eyes racing down the hurried side-slanting lines of his brothers' hand, he then flipped the note around to look at the now broken black wax seal. His lips in a hard line as he saw the small imprint of a stylized dead bird with a knife through in the wax, the official seal of 'Dreams End'.

"Change of plans, I'm out." He suddenly declared aloud.

Without a word further he got to his feet, his chair screeching across the floor in protest as he shoved all the letters into his tunic, grabbed his pack and rushed out of the Inn without a backwards glance. Lurin gaped after him in confusion before grabbing his own things and hurrying after, leaving Tosur still sitting there glaring after them for a long moment.

"Well fuck you both!" The red-head snarled before reaching over and helping himself to what remained of their pints.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori, why must you be a major pain in the ass to write? Still not happy with this chapter... I need a drink.

It was late evening the following day that found Nori in a nice part of town, standing in front of the large door to the equally nice large home of Gloinson, a bright moon shining high above in the night sky. With his night-adapted eyes the slender thief recognizing a few of the nicer homes along the street as a few he had snuck into to 'barrow' a few thing in the past. He had to admit that that the area was even nicer from street level. 

Lurin stood across the street in the shadow of one of the other homes, trying not to look nervous as he kept watch and waited for Nori. He had wanted to simply sneak in through one of the back windows and just take Ori. Nori wanting to do the same, but because of the letter from his brother he had steeled himself to confront the owners of the house. Apparently something about owing this Lady Nei and her husband for the kindness they had shown his brothers or something, also there would be Mordor to pay if those of this household found Ori suddenly gone. No doubt the guardsmen would be called and things would only get more complicated then they already were. So for now Lurin would stay and watch Nori's back, even though he thought this was utter foolishness, not to mention having a bad feeling about the whole thing with the other brother to. 

Nori lifted a hand and rapt upon to the door, he just wanted to get Ori and leave, but held himself steady, remembering Dori's note. Feeling a small knot of shame and embarrassment that this Lady Nei had been kind enough to watch his baby brother while his eldest brother went out and walked the streets. People might think badly of Nori being a thief, being no good, untrustworthy and all that, but at least he wasn't a whore! He couldn't help but think to himself.

That though however was quickly chased by deep guilt and hot anger, not quite believing he had actually just thought that. His stomach twisting in his belly, even as his uncharitable thoughts still rang so bitterly true. 

A few moments later he heard movement before the door was wrenched open, leaving him looking at nothing until his eyes looked down. He was mildly surprised to see a small Dwarfling with wild red hair now standing there looking up at him with deep suspicion in his dark eyes, he looked to be younger then even Ori. By his red hair and dark eyes there was no denying that this child had to be the son of Gloin.

"Hello, Lad. Is the Lady of the house home?" Nori greeted, putting on his most winning and rakish smile, the one that made the pretty Dwarrows twitter and charm even the most stone-like and married Dwarrowdam. 

"I don't know you!" The Dwarfling loudly declared after a long pause then slammed the heavy door closed, leaving Nori standing there blinking. 

Alright, that was odd. He glanced back at Lurin across the street, giving a shrug as the other cock his head in question. He had turned back and was raising his hand to knock again when he heard a muffled female voice from within, clearly chastising the Dwarfling. 

*"Gimli! How many times must I tell you to let me or your father get the door? Give me that look again and I'll blister your little bum, young Dwarf!"* 

A moment later the door was opened again and Nori found himself looking at a truly lovely and well dressed Dwarrowdam, the Dwarfling from earlier no where in sight. Her haired and beard braided with a few red beads, a gold chain about her throat as her dark eyes swept over him standing there on her step with a critical gaze. Seeming to focus on his hairstyle and braids especially, he also noticed that she kept one hand behind her back, her shoulder partly hidden by the door and Nori had no doubt she was holding a heavy weapon of some sort.

"And who are you?" She demand after a long pause, well now he knew where the small Dwarfling from earlier got his abruptness. 

"I am Nori, son of Ri." Giving her a proper and deep bow and waited, noting that she hadn't moved from her position from the door.

A tense silence descended as they stood there, Nori trying not to twitch under her even more intense and suspicious gaze. He hadn't been looked at this suspiciously since the last time he had let that great tattooed mountain of a guardsman think for a moment that he’d cornered him four weeks prior before she suddenly spoke again. Shaking him from his thoughts, as well as the warm little tingle he always got in his belly whenever he thought about his many encounters with that big swearing bald-headed lug.

"What would you do if I where to whistle like a thrush?"

For a moment the question took him completely by surprise, his brows furrowing, but the answer seemed to leap from his mouth even before his mind had truly caught up to what had been asked.

"I would croak back like a blackbird." 

She stared at him for a pause then inclined her head and stepped back as she opened the door fully to him. Nori now seeing that she had a heavy and well used ax in the hand that she had kept hidden. And by the ease of which she held it, he had no doubt that she would have cut him down if he gave the wrong answer or tried anything. The criminal in him wincing, while the older brother in him was pleased to see that his blood was so well protected. 

"Come, I will fetch Ori for you." He did as bid and stepped inside the nice home, his eyes sweeping around the room, taking it all in as she closed the door behind him.

He then turned and gave her his best smile and was pleased to watch as a answering smile appeared on her lovely face in response. He held his ground as she stepped closer as if to share a quiet word with him, though she did not invade his personal space.

"I give you no welcome here, Mister Nori. Though my house is always open to young Ori, and I have and will continue my agreement with your other brother... But for any items I find missing, I will take recompense with a knuckle from your fingers." She said sweetly, her gaze dropping to the heavy ax in her hand for a moment. His eyes also following her gaze before he watched those eyes turn up to look at him again, the pleasant smile never leaving her lovely face.

Nori wisely nodded his understanding, dropping the act and giving her a small bow even as his respect for her shot up, she was no fool and far more observant then many he knew. It was during this time that Gloin appeared, coming through the doorway from another large room, taking in the scene in the main room while he held a large ax.

"Is this the brother?" He asked his wife, while giving the slender and dark clad Dwarf a critical once over, suspicion in his voice.

"My husband. Gloin, son of Groin." She introduced after nodding, Gloin coming over to stand near her. Nori seeing that he was definitely the jealous type, not that Nori could blame him.

"Nori, son of Ri. At your service." He greeted him and dropping a quick bow, this being the first time they had been properly introduced. Though he had stolen from Groinson a few times in the past, twice from his forge and the last time cutting the warrior’s coin-purse as they past each other on the road. Gloin inclining his head, clearly not recognizing him before letting out a satisfied grunt, hooking a thumb into his belt as he shared a glance with his wife.

“So Nori… What is your craft, if you have any?” He asked, still trying to figure out Nori’s trade by his clothes. His great eye for gems and smith craft, not carrying over into the more subtle observations of his fellows it appeared.

“I am a procurer of rare and hard to come by items.” He said with a slick smile, flashing teeth. Making Gloin frowned further, never having heard of such a thing while Nei just cocked an eyebrow next to him; that one way of putting it.

"Well it’s good to know that not all the poor lad’s relations are degenerates!" He snorted gruffly with a nod of his head after shouldering the ax he carried. 

To which Nori’s smile stayed on but turned thin, even as his hazel eyes flashed with a hard and sharp gleam as he looked back at the well to do warrior. Gloin seemed oblivious, clearly thinking him an improvement from his elder brother, but not by much either, though Nori had no doubt he would loudly be balking if he knew what his lovely wife was all too aware. Nei also shot her husband a pointed look, but clearly thought it was a lost cause as she barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Gloin, be a dear and go fetch Ori. And then you best go check on Gimli. Last I saw he was heading for the forge again." Nei said then, dismissing him. Who looked bit irritated at the dismissal, shooting Nori another suspicious look, but like a good husband he did as told and stomped out of the room.

“I was aware that Dori had another brother, but he did not speak of you often.” Nei noted as they waited there in the nice open room. Nori turning his attention to the smaller Dwarrowdam, knowing why Dori rarely spoke his name aloud, Nori himself asking him to be careful who he spoke years ago, even before their mother had passed. Know what Nei was going to say next, not that he could really blame her.

“It is a good thing. For if I had known you were a cut-purse, I would not have agreed to watch over Ori to begin with.” 

It was then that they heard the sound of running feet from the doorway Gloin had gone along with a high-pitched and excited voice, and for Nori it was both sweet and bitter to hear.

“Dori! Dori!”

“Dor- Nori? Nori!!!” Ori paused, almost tripping over his own feet as he stopped in his tracks. Standing there for a moment in humorous open-mouthed surprise before an even bigger smile lit up his face as he raced the rest of the way over.

Nori couldn’t help but beam back as stepped forward to meet him then swooped down to snatch the Dwarfling up and into a tight embrace, feeling those little arms and legs clamp tight around him. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Poppit!” He said, his throat feeling oddly tight for a moment as he gave the top of Ori’s head a fierce kiss. 

Ori who was still a little dazed at seeing his other brother, but utterly thrilled, returned the affection, the two leaning their foreheads against one another. Ori feeling like part of a missing puzzle piece was back and slotted back into place, now they just needed the other missing piece as he leaned back in his brothers arms and gave him a serious look, Nei quietly watching them nearby. 

"Bad people have Dori again and they wont let him come home!" He cried before furiously squirming until Nori was forced to put him down lest he drop him. But before the thief could say anything however the little Dwarfling grabbed his hand and started for the door. 

"Come on Nori! We need to go and help Dori!”

“Wait up now, Ori!” Turning to give his thanks to Lady Nei, even as Ori continued to tug on his hand.

“My Lady, you have my deepest thanks-”

“Save your thanks.” She interrupted him, lifting a hand with a hard look on her face.

Nori fell silent a serious look on his angular face in the wake of her frank and serious expression.

“Do you know the Dwarfling’s schedule?”

“Yes, my Lady. My brother left me extensive instructions of his needs and schooling.” He said simply, watching her drop her hand and give a sharp nod.

“Good. My house is open to Ori. So I will watch him when you can not, so do what you must to get your House back in order. I wish you luck, Nori son of Ri.”

For a moment he could only stand there and just look back at her, unable say anything before giving her a determined nod. With that she walked past him and opened the door to the night outside, while Nori scooped Ori up, the child still eager to leave, but gave Nei a smile and a wave goodbye.

It was then that a loud crash from the direction of Gloin’s forge was heard, making her frown and turn her attention away, hearing a distant, ‘Confound it all! Gimli! You get back here!!!’ She gave a silent prayer that whatever had been destroyed hadn't been one of her projects again.

Nei then turned back to tell Nori something else, only to find Dwarf and Dwarfling gone, the doorway empty. Stepped out the door, she turned her head this way and that, but could only to see empty street, making her frown and hope she had not made a mistake in handing Ori over.

\-------------------------------------------

A short time later the two thieves and one Dwarfling came to stand outside the door of the home Dori rented in much more run down and less affluent area, that would be called ‘bad’ by most. Both thieves looking cautiously around, neither liking to be so out in the open.

Ori meanwhile was blinking and looking around owlishly, still a bit stunned as he clung to Nori's neck, never having traveled so fast in his little life. His big brother and his friend had been standing in front of Lady Nei's house and then they seemed to fly, the night whipping by in a blur, a few time it looked as if they had been running above along a few roofs, catching the occasional flash of a fat moon above and the street below. Ori unable to do anything but hold on, though he never once felt scared, knowing he was safe and nothing could hurt him when he was in Nori's arms, maybe his brother could fly? Was that why Nori was always gone, was he out there flying? 

Nori meanwhile put the still dazed Dwarfling down as he smoothly bent down to pick the lock of the front door, not wanting to climb through the window like he would have normally done with Ori. Within a second he was opening the door and tucking his picks away with a now ingrained slight-of-hand as he ushered Ori in before closing the door behind Lurin and quickly checking the two rooms for any intruders before dumping his pack on the floor by the table.

"Hello, there! I'm Lurin, at your service!" The other thief took the opportunity to introduced himself, eagerly coming over to the quiet Dwarfling after dumping his own pack.

Ori just turned to stare up at him as the other came to loom over him with an eager smiling face. 

"Ori, son of Ri, at your service." He said in a very small shy voice before giving a proper bow, unable to stop the good manners that had been drilled into him. Even as he seemed to shrink into his knitted clothes, he wanted to go stand with Nori, who was now digging through his pack for something, but this stranger who called himself Lurin stood in his way loudly talking at him.

"I'm an old friend of Nori's! I also know your other brother... in a way." Lurin was saying as he leaned down, ignoring the warning glare Nori shoot him as he continued to loudly talk at the child. Taking the opportunity to closely study the youngest son of Ri, noting the soft reddish-brown hair, the open features, not seeing any family traits in the two Ri's save for their braids, but then again, Nori hardly looked like his elder brother either he supposed.

"Huh... He doesn't look a thing like you, Nor!" Lurin finally declared with a critical frown, cocking an eyebrow at the small child before suddenly picking him up. Making Ori give a loud squeak then freeze like a rabbit, Nori saying nothing as he continued to dig through his pack. 

Poor Ori meanwhile now hung in the strange Dwarf's grip, who was holding him under his arms, big hand gently gripping the Dwarfling around his small ribs, leaving his legs dangling in the air. Now Ori was really getting scared, looking back at the thief with a freighted and confused look on his naked face, as if to say 'Who is this crazy person?' The stranger simply staring back at him before Ori's face crumpled and he began to cry.

"What did you do now?" Nori growled, looking up to throw the other a glare over his shoulder.

"Nothing! I swear!" Lurin denied, returning the glare before looking back at the crying Dwarfling he still held, giving him a little shake. "Aww! Don't be that way, Ori! Don't cry!"

Ori however was officially through with all of this, he wanted Nori! He wanted Dori!! And he didn't want however this person was!!! Throwing his head back to let out a wail as he began to seriously squirm as the other Dwarf grimaced and cringed as he continued to try and get Ori to calm down without success.

"Well I see being a big whiny-baby runs in the family." Lurin finally grumbled, throwing a exasperated look at his friend, who finally got up and came over. 

"That’s cause your big ugly face is scaring him!" Nori huffed, snatching his little brother back.

"Hey!" 

"Shhh now, I got you." Nori soothed, ignoring Lurin. The Dwarfling stopped crying within moments and a few sniff, burying his face in his brother's neck, safe and now properly held.

Nori held him for awhile, gently bouncing him as he paced the room, hazel eyes sweeping over everything before his little brother had properly calmed again, Lurin watching them with his arms now crossed, looking both irritated and amused at how easily his friend dealt with his brother. Nori meanwhile set about checking the small larder to see how they were stocked for food, Ori's face still berried in his neck as he wrinkled his nose at how much of the food had spoiled since Dori had not been home. Much was rotten, though the hard cheese and some smoked beef still looked good, there was also thankfully plenty of nuts, dry fruit and various dry goods. As soon as he brought Dori back he would give him some money so he could go do some serious shopping. Either way there looked to be enough food for the next day or so, which should be plenty of time to get this whole thing cleared up, then Nori could be back on his way.

As he looked around the small kitchen area, he had to give his elder brother credit, what he lacked in cooking skills he made up for with simple but proper nutrition, sadly all the veg and fruit and even the juice was a loss, he would be sure to throw it out later. After checking a few more things he saw that everything else seemed to be in order so he finally turned to the problem at hand, moving Ori to his hip as he look down at him.

Nori knew his brother wanted to come, but that was completely out of the question, needing Ori to stay here and as far away from where he was going as possible, but he also didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was.

"Alright, Ori. I need your help." He said then, watching those big eyes look up at him, biting his bottom lip.

"I'll help! I want to help you rescue Dori!" The child visibly perked, a small hand now clutching the dark material of Nori’s tunic, previous shyness and tears forgotten.

"I know you do, Poppit," He chuckled and smiled for the child, even as his stomach clenched. "But you see. I need help, if I'm to get Dori back."

"You need help?" Ori frowned, his bottom lip sticking out as he blinked up at him. 

"You see that one over there?" Nori asked, turning so they could both look as he nodded his head in the direction of Lurin. 

Ori slowly nodding his head before Nori turned them around again, facing the door and giving his little brother a conspiratorial look as he lowered his voice. "He's incredibly stupid and needs looking after, otherwise he might hurt himself. I can't just leave him with just anyone, I need someone I know and who I can trust. Can you watch him for me, Ori? While I go bring Dori home?"

Ori turned his head and looked suspiciously at the other Dwarf over his brother's shoulder, who was now glaring daggers at Nori's back, having heard everything. Ori turned to look back at Nori with a determined and serious look on his little face as he gave him a big nod that made his bangs bounce. He wanted to go and help rescue Dori, but this sounded important to. And Nori could trust him. So after thinking about it for a long moment he decided he would do this for Nori, so Nori could bring Dori home again! So he would be brave and watch this scary and strange stranger for his brother.

"I'll watch him." He chirped.

"Good, Lad!" Nori cheered with a proud smile, giving him a quick kiss before gently pressing his head to Ori's for a moment. The child returning the gesture before Nori put him down again.

"Very funny! Ha, Ha." Lurin grumped as Nori finally turned to him again. Little Ori now standing next to his brother, arms crossed and looking up at the other Dwarf with a determined and serious look on his little face. 

"Listen up! Your going to watch him why I go to Dreams End." Nori stated, leaving no room for argument, no joking in his tone while the others eyebrows shot up.

"Your really going?" He said in almost disbelief.

Nori said nothing save a sharp nod, sharing a grim look with him even as he unconsciously put a loving hand on Ori's head, the Dwarfling glancing up at him curiously. 

"You better watch your back Nori, I've been hearing ugly things..." Lurin warned, his previous irritation having evaporated. 

Giving Nori an impressed look, Dreams End was famous in the underworld, only the best or foolish went there, it was a place where all your fantasies could come true and your worst nightmares unleashed. Nori just nodded his head with a grim look, he himself only having been there twice before, each time he had walked out he had accounted himself lucky to still have his skin on.

"Keep Ori safe for me." He said as he checked the placement of a few knives he had hidden on his person. His two large main knives safely tucked into their sheathes on the back of his wide belt before putting the hood of his dark traveling cloak up. Then bent down to share a few more words with Ori before giving his goodbye and standing up again.

As Lurin watched the other begin to walk towards the door his bright eyes began to wander around the room with an eager light, already casing the place for valuables. Unfortunately he was taken by surprise when Nori, suddenly whipped around and wrapped an arm around his neck and yanking him close, their backs now to Ori. A small slender knife in hand and at Lurin's throat, making the other thief freeze, his hands going up in surrender as he flashed an innocent grin.

Ori still standing there watching the two with wide confused eyes as he chewed on one of the tassels of his scarf, not understanding their behavior as he heard Nori saying something to the stranger he would be watching, but wasn't able to catch what was said. 

"This is the home of my brothers, my blood. So in turn this is 'my' home. So if you steal anything here- and I do mean anything. You will be stealing from me- and I know where everything of any value is!” Nori hissed in a low and very dangerous voice. Hazel eyes flashing even though his face looked nothing but cool and utterly calm. 

"Course not! I'm insulted, Nor!" The other chuckled, not seeming overly concerned even with the very sharp knife at his throat. The other gave him a final warning look before the knife seemed to wink out of existence again and he released him before turning to give his little brother a smile as he walked back to the door. 

"Remember what I said, Poppit!" Watching the Dwarling head bounce in a firm nod.

“Bring Dori home!” He chirped back, toddling after him to the door.

With nothing but a sharp nod back, the dark-haired Dwarf was gone like a passing shadow, the door still open, leaving Ori and Lurin to stand there in his wake before turning to look at each other.

"Want to draw?" Ori quietly asked.

"Sure." The other shrugged before closing the door, then walking over to plop down by the low table as the Dwarfling went to get some charcoal and parchment.

 

\-------------------

 

Apparently that night the new Crime Lord, this Eomi the Hungry that had all the underworld and much of the surface world talking and shifting uncomfortably was throwing a huge public celebration in honor of his brother, the late Crime Lord Eami as well as celebrating his own rise to power.

As Nori made his way through the Red Light district of town, he had never seen it so busy, the streets crowded with scum and those simply curious and looking for some entertainment and a little fun. Nori also spotted quite a few guardsmen disguised as regular Dwarrows, milling and walking about as they took in everything, trying not to be noticed, but those like Nori could spot them with ease. Though from what he saw they looked as if they were simply keeping an eye on things, no doubt hoping to spy and overhear something. Though Nori couldn't help but chuckle to himself, knowing that they were doomed to a unsuccessful night, save to catch a few drunks and some of the smaller fish. 

As he made his way down the teeming street towards the fortress-like building he could already here the sound of music, the large doors of Dreams End had thrown wide open, welcoming all, though only the bravest came in and no guardsmen or Man of the law would dare come.

Ready for anything and with a important mission to complete Nori stepped through the entrance, then had to step over a moaning body sprawled in the way and into Dreams End. Walking into another world and for a moment he had to simply stop and just take it in as he pushed his hood back. He had been to many celebrations in his time in many places both exotic and common, celebrations thrown by various people, Dwarves, Men and even Elves once. But nothing like this. 

This was pure Dwarvish decadence on display, but this was nothing like your grand and yearly festival celebration or even the lavish parties those of the Royal and upper-classes that could afford, this celebration was in a class all by itself. Loud, riotous and utterly scandalous, a manic almost frightening revelry, anything that could be lit was on fire, light blazing. A dark drowning decadence in the air, sucking any unwary soul into the racing madness of it, everyone laughing, drinking, fighting and all around partying as if they expected the world to end at the coming of the dawn. Chaos, false joys and cruel amusements, this was how the bigger players in underworld celebrated and it was a true spectral to behold.

The music rattling through his ribs as his eyes scanned the chaos before him, the very energy in the air making the blood in his veins sing, the smell of smoke, hard liqueur and sweat so thick in the air you could taste it and Nori found himself wanting to join in the wild revelry that called like a dark siren. He couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling an odd kinship with all these follow creatures of the underworld, they were not family or friends, many of them enemies, but these were 'his' people in a way. 

All the sex, gambling, violence and alcohol one could ever want available for the taking. Though clearly some where already indulging far to much as Nori was forced to step out of the way of a drunk Dwarf who raced for the door a hand futilely clamped over his mouth even as he sprayed vomit like a fountain, a few of his equally drunk and cackling friends stumbling after him. Other Dwarrows coming and going as they please, all of them dressed in their best, though that wasn't much by the look of most of them, though the various staff were easy to spot, decked out in good quality clothes of matching shades of gray.

He let his hazel eyes sweep the massive room, looking for Dori, knowing that his stuffy and gentile-mannered brother would stick out like a sour-thumb in this crowd. No doubt he just needed to look for the most modestly dressed Companion here, trying to serve his client some tea, he snorted to himself. Either way he would grab him, fix this mess and the both of them would leave here. With that thought he made his way further in, moving though the crowd with practiced ease, the sly fox on the hunt.

The was a near mob of musicians with various instruments camped off to one area at the tavern near the bar, the musicians taking turns playing so there was never a lull in the loud pounding music. In the direct center of the large tavern, the tables had been cleared and an actual fighting ring had been constructed and raised off the floor. Two massive and mean looking Dwarrows clad only in sweat-soaked pants and boots were in the process of beating the living daylights out one another, blood and spit flying as the bloodthirsty crowd that was gathered around took bets and cheered the combatants on. 

It looked to be a pretty even match and Nori could tell that the fight had been going on for some time and was likely to continue, and when they were done another pair would be up to take a turn in the ring

A red-haired and scantily clad Companion was dancing on a table nearby, clad in green and emeralds, doing a raunchy dance to the drumming for a very appreciative audience gathered around. A particularly drunk, loud and rough-looking Dwarrowdam with one eye reached up to grab the dancer before getting into a fistfight with another patron. Nori quickly moving past them through the press of bodies, his eyes sweeping the crowd, taking note of the various guards, bouncers and enforcers, also taking notice of those gathered and their various threat levels, knowing and recognizing more then he probably should. While forced to occasionally get out of the way as the various staff and servants hustled about with food and drinks, the bar hopping with shouted orders and eager activity.

He also scanned the various Companions that could be seen, though they were easy to spot, for even he had to admit that he was impressed by the new crime Lord's tastes. In his many travels he had seen a lot of prostitutes and Companions, but these had to be some of the prettiest, and all of them expensive by the looks of it. Like colorful jewels scattered amongst the worst and motley collection of scum this side of Bree. Noticing there was a continuing theme of precious gems and colors to them, one young Companion clad in light blue and aqua, a black-haired one in blues and sapphires, pearls and ivory, garnets and reds, he had no doubt that their price went up with the 'value' of what they were wearing. 

He past a table where some Dwarrows were drinking, spotting a fellow thief and competitor slumped on the table. Nori quickly moved on when he realized that the thief was dead, throat slit, eyes still wide in surprise, none at the table seeming disturbed at sharing space with a corpse.

He then barely avoided being run over by a large mean looking Dwarf jogging through the crowed with a cackling Dwarrowdam on his shoulders as she rode him like a horse, her ample bosom bouncing, as her long skirts trailed down her laugh mounts back like a red cape. 

There was a sudden huge roar as he past the massive group gathered around the fighting ring, Nori catching a fleeting glimpse of one of the fighters throwing the other over his head, feeling the following vibration of the heavy body hitting the floor through the wooden boards under his feet.

As he took a sip from a cup of ale he had swiped from a passing tray earlier, he spotted one very pretty and curvy Companion with blond hair, clad in white silk and dripping in various heavy bits of heavy gold jewelry, gold beads and coins braiding into his pinned up hair, all but blinding as he glided through the crowd. Nori couldn't help the automatic suave smile that appeared on his angular face as the blond saw him and gave him an appreciative look and a wink, the thief turning to watch the golden Dwarf saunter past and away through the press of bodies like a passing golden mirage. Not knowing what he wanted to do more, fuck the gold Companion or rob him blind... or both. 

"Nori! As I live and breath!" a loud voice suddenly boomed, cutting through all the noise and music and shaking Nori from his dirty thoughts. 

The slender Dwarf looked over to see a familiar wild-haired and heavy-set Dwarf, a friend by the name of Roro, who was as tall as Nori, but three times as wide. He and his equally heavyset brother acting as hire-able henchmen and muscle, the two also moonlighted as bodyguards when times got tough, the big Dwarf was standing a thick wooden pillar beside his less wild haired brother, who just nodded at the thief. 

"What brings you to Dreams End, Lad?" He grinned, the two sharing a friendly clasp of arms.

“I'm looking for a Companion," Nori said with a shrug, making sure it sounded uncaring.

"Oh are ya now!" Giving the other a knowing look and a dirty laugh. Then gave him a playful shove, which almost knocked Nori off his feet and made him spill his drink. 

"Yah," he said simply with an answering smirk, even as he internally winced. There was no such thing as 'subtle' when it came to Roro and his brother, luckily they where also quite dim.

"Well, there be plenty to choose from. Personally I'm partial to that bit of amber over there." Roro said conspiratorially and nudging him none to gently with a thick elbow before motioning with his cup off to their left. 

Nori following his gaze to where a lovely dark skinned and plump Companion swayed to the music, decked out in amber and cheerful yellows, even as he nibbled on a pastry. He was cute but not Nori's type personally, not that he was even looking at the moment anyway.

"Amber is nice an all, but I'm looking for something with a bit more shine. I'm looking for a Companion with silver hair, light blue eyes." Likes tea and is always nagging about something, he mentally added, unconsciously glancing around again before turning back to the other Dwarf.

"Oh, I know exactly of who you speak. You have expensive taste, my friend!" The big Dwarf laughed before taking another swig. Ale dribbling into his bear before he wiped his face with the back of one thick arm, his brother next to him give a big belch before taking another swig from his own pint.

"Last I saw of 'em he was over there towards the back." He said, pointing with his cup, making ale slosh to the floor.

"But I warn ya, lad. The only way your going to afford a taste of that peach, is if you steal a quick bite."

"Good thing that 'stealing' just happens to be one of my specialties." Nori smirked, even though Roro's words rankled his brotherly defensiveness. Roro and his brother none the wiser however, his smirk just making them nod and give knowing chuckles.

"One o' the best!" Roro's wild-haired brother praised, both of them lifting their drinks in toast to him as he played along and gave them a gracious bow before moving on. Nori wondered when the drunk Dwarf was going to realize he had a knife in his back, either way, it wasn't his problem.

It took him a little while to make his way over to where Roro had indicated, having finished his stolen cup, he simply put it on a passing tray carried by a harried looking young Dwarrow's. It was at one of these tables near the back that he finally spotted Dori, but a Dori he did not know. His mouth dropped open as he watched a stranger that looked like his eldest brother dancing to the pounding of the drums on a tabletop surrounded by a large and rough troop of mercenaries that had staked out a temporary claim to the area.

Dressed in form fitting dancing clothes of black silk which starkly contrasted with his pale skin and silver-hair, along with the already elaborate braids advertising what he was. He also wore a few beautifully tooled and intricate mithril hair sticks fanned artfully at the back of his head, along with a delicate head piece partly draped over his head and woven into his hair and attached to a large teardrop-shaped pale aqua stone artfully resting on Dori's forehead like a third eye. A few thick loops of true-silver hanging from his ear cuffs, several thick coils around his neck and even a large loop of silver through one nostril. His strong arms bare and covered in mithril bangles and thick arm bands, a braided silver belt hanging teasingly low on his shapely hips. All sensual smiles and graceful gestures, soft boots turning on the smooth surface of the table as he moved to the drum beat, eyes half-lidded and not quite focused, lost within himself and the pounding music.

Taking it all in, Nori found himself furiously blushing as he momentarily looked away, embarrassed and not knowing quite what to feel, he knew what the braids in Dori's hair meant, seen him leave in the night and come home at dawn smelling of cheap alcohol and sex, but to actually see it was something altogether. One thing he did know he felt was that he wanted to angrily yell and yank his brother down, throw his cloak over Dori and shield him from all these hungry eyes and run from this place. Then maybe come back and burn it down with everyone in it...

But even he was no fool to go stomping over there and try and shove his way through the dangerous crowd gathered drooling and grinning up at his brother, hungry dogs eagerly waiting for an opportunity to snap up a morsel.

For a moment he was at a loss, trying to figure a way to get his attention when he remembered the question Lady Nei had asked him earlier, as proof of who he was. Remembering how he and Dori used to do when they were young and their mother was still alive, when Nori's father would still slither his way back after being gone for long periods of time. How he had hated those times! Having a special anger and hate in his heart for his sire. When that same father would get drunk and angry, or later when it had just been him and Dori traveling the road, using the calls if there was danger. Dori warning was the warbling cry of a thrush, while the croaking twitter of a blackbird had been his.

He licked his lips and tried to make the sound, unable the first two attempts before getting the hang of it again, lifting his head and trying not to look like a total fool. 

He did it several more times, a little louder each time, ignoring the odd look or curious glance from some of the other revelers around him, his focus on the mithril clad dancer. He let out a long call and watched as that strong supine back which had been arched, arms uplifted, suddenly stiffen, causing the dancer to almost stumble. Like a spell being broken, Nori watched with an odd squeezing of his heart as the Dori he knew suddenly spun around with wide eyes, everything else forgotten around him as the silver-haired Dwarf searched the crowd. Head turning this way and that as the mercenaries around the table began to grumble, their entertainment spoiled.

Nori moved forward, shoving his way past a few drunk Dwarrows and made the sharp warbled call again, watching as Dori almost immediately was able to finally zero in on him, a heart-breathtakingly bright smile lightening his pretty face before being quickly dampened by worry and fear. With surprising agility he jumped down from the table, disappearing momentarily from view before roughly pushing past the mercenaries, not giving them a second look as some called after him while others shot Nori annoyed and dangerous looks.

"Oh Mahal! Nori what are you doing here!?" Dori cried as he raced over, the two sibling reuniting on the crowded floor in a tight quick embrace.

"Is Ori safe!?" He then demanded stepping back, but keeping a hand on Nori's shoulder.

"He's fine! I've got someone watching him." The other quickly nodded, then held up his hand to stop Dori’s coming demand of 'who's watching him!?', before giving his brother a serious look.

"Dori, we need to talk." He said simply. Watching guilt and shame pass over his elder brother's pretty face before nodding his agreement as the party continued to rage around them. Both turning to glare at a short Dwarf that rudely shoved past them just then before Dori looked quickly around, as if looking for someone before turning to Nori again.

"Come on! We can talk up stairs in my room." Dori said, lips in a tight line as he let go of his shoulder and grabbed Nori's hand and pulled him through the crowd. 

Nori seeing more then a few set of eyes turn their way, though only a few looked his way, though a few who recognized him looked surprised, more then a few envious, clearly having no idea that Dori was his brother. But he said nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled across the room then quickly lead up a set of stairs to the top floor, Dori pausing to look cautiously around again, which of course put his brother on edge. Not letting go of his hand as Dori then pulled him down a long dark hallway, his every step chiming, past various doors, some open, some not, the smell of smoke and sex heavy in the air, Nori hearing muffled sounds of rhythmic thumping and moans from more then one closed door. 

The more Nori saw of this place, having been to places like this one in the past, sometimes on a job, other times for his own pleasures, the more he wanted to just grab his brother and make a run for it. Eventually they came to the last door at the end of the hallway.

This was where all the Companions now slept and stored their clothes and things, Master Eomi deciding that it was frivolous a waste for the various whores to have their own rooms, if they needed to sleep they could sleep in a communal room, while his favorites slept with him on the third floor. The rest of the rooms upstairs were for customers, boarders and for making money. Dori ushered him into the small crowded room that had once been Mure's, closing the door behind him as the thief looked around, there was only one large messy bed and a few cots and bed rolls on the floor. The place was a mess, with various chests, two large dressers, boots, costumes and flashy jewelry strewn everywhere, leaving him wondering just where Dori slept as he came to a stop in the center of the room then turned to look at his brother again.

"You pierced your nose?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Wha...?" Dori visibly paused where he stood, frowning at his taller brother before realizing what he meant. 

"Oh this, no." Nori watching him reach up to pull the nose ring off for a moment before putting it back on, seeing that it simply clipped on. For while piercing were very common with Dwarves, nose piercing were not, they could to easily be yanked out in a fight or worse.

"Master Eomi has a thing for all of us to look like some rich Courtesans of old, or something of the like." He waved off, the bangles on his bare arms chiming with the motion before he turned his full attention back to his brother, stepping close.

"You got my note?"

"Not but yesterday, I was passing through…" He nodded even as he was unable to stop his eyes from darting to the various bits of jewelry on his brother. Dori was literally wearing a fortune and it made his fingers twitch. 

“Nori! I told you to stay away from this place! Its to dangerous for you to be here!” Dori cried, clearly wanting to reach out and shake the daylights out of his sibling. While Nori shook his head to clear away his conflicting impulses to get to the matter at hand, reaching out to firmly take his brother by his shoulder, angular face serious

"You can't mean what you wrote... Your coming home, Dori. I can't look after Ori!" He stressed, eyes wide with fear and disbelief, remembering the written words like a curse.

He only got more worried when he watched Dori's eyes close and his shoulder slumped as he shook his head.

"Nori there is no choice! I am trapped here, and someone must watch Ori. Who else is there?"

"But I can't!!!" Nori yelled, throwing his arms wide his heart thudding in his chest. This was some bad nightmare, no, he was getting Dori out of this damned place and his brother was coming home to take care of Ori! He was honest with himself, his main reason for even being here, was not even really for Dori. But the very real fear of being trapped and taking care of his baby brother as his elder brother had done. There was just no other choice. Nori was a thief, that’s what and who he was. He couldn't stay in one place even if he wanted to, couldn't deal with the magnitude of this and loudly voiced his thoughts.

“You have to!”

“I don’t want to hear this! Your coming home, let me speak with Eomi-”

“No! Nori you are already in danger here! You don’t understand- Master Eoim is more dangerous then you know!” Cried, reaching out to grab his arm, only for Nori to shake him off as he began to pace, restless as a trapped cat.

“With enough coin he will see reason, I know his type! I have lived far longer in the underworld then you, I know how things run!” Nori argued back.

“I am no fool either, Nori! And you do not know of what you speak, you do not know Eomi as I do!” Dori snapped back with a grim experience.

Round and round they argued, though Dori tried to keep his voice down, throwing quick glances to the door as he hissed like a cat, while Nori was all but climbing the walls by then.

"Nori, there is no choice! You need to take care of Ori, now!" Dori shouted then, pale eyes pleading with him. The desperation in his voice making Nori just want to stuff his fingers in his ears and refuse to listen. 

This wasn’t happening! This was suppose to be a simple thing to clear up, Dori was to come home, maybe he and Nori would have to make some extra gold to buy his contract back if things where really bad. But things were so much worse and it was making his head spin, a part of him still not wanting to believe the more he heard. He finally stopped his pacing and Dori latched onto his arm with both strong hands as he numbly dropped down to sit of the edge of the messy bed, his brother joining him with a merry chiming of his jewelry.

"Nori, do you remember that night? The book and those parchment I showed you?” Nori said nothing as he looked straight ahead, while the other continued.

“He's so smart! You and I both know he has so much potential and a real chance at a good life. Not on the run and always looking over his shoulder. Or at the beck and call of the foul creatures I now serve. Please I beg you! I know it's hard, but you must watch over him. I can understand if you can't be there always… I-I will write and you could maybe see if Lady Nei would take him in and watch him while your gone? So he can have his friends and she will be sure that he gets to his lessons with Hanar...

“Just... Just don't let him be alone, Nori. I made him a promise that he would never be alone." Dori fell silent for a moment as if unable to get the words out, dropping his eyes to the floor for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I can not stand with Ori or you now… He must stay away from me and this place. Otherwise..." He trailed off, the words sticking in his throat once again, while Nori sat next to him pale and looking scared to death. So many things and everything happening just so fast, the reality of taking full responsibility of Ori more disturbing then the real fear he could see in his older brothers' eyes.

"Mahal, I can't imagine what you must think." Dori finally said, letting go of his arm and lifting a hand to his face with a grimace.

Seeing that he was actually visibly shaking, Nori frowned and automatically lifted an arm and tried to pull him in to a comforting embrace, not knowing what to say, but the other pulled away, getting off the bed and began to rush about the room. The thief watching as he went to various spots in the cramped clutter, climbing over cots and bedrolls, moving stuff out of the way and grabbing things he had hidden away, things of value, leaving him to just sit there and watch as he made several trips back to the bed. 

"Here! Take these- and this. Oh and these!" Nori looking in wonderment at the growing collection of valuable trinkets, jewelry, coins, gold, silver and even a few pieces of mithril to be seen from the pile Dori was putting on the bed in front of him. 

Dori would have gladly stripped off every bit of jewelry he was wearing too, if Eomi himself hadn't put it on him earlier that night, knowing the crime Lord expected every bit returned to him. Nori looked up from the loot in time to see Dori digging through a deep drawer in a large beaten up dresser across the room, looking for something before finding it and coming over with a small bolt of truly beautiful silken fabric that shifted to green to blue as it moved.

"One of my clients is a old thief by the name Vrag did not have enough gold to pay be my full fee, so he gave me some of his loot from his last big heist. Look! Real Elvin water-silk from Lothlorien!" He said pale eyes wide in an excitement as he came over to hold it out for Nori to see, who could only stare, fingers twitching again. 

"Fool had no idea of its worth, none here do." Dori whispered before glancing over to the door then quickly rolling it back up.

"Take it, Take it all. Take it for Ori. There is plenty here for food, clothes, and his supplies, even a caregiver if you must. Please give some to Lady Nei for me as well." He said in a breathy rush, suspicious wetness in his eyes as he then reached over to grab one of the nearby pillows. Slipping off the stained pillow case before quickly shoving the pile of treasure into the case and firmly knotting it, then shoving it into the others hands.

Nori could only numbly put the heavy bundle away, safely hidden out of sight in a special compartment in his tunic and with no visible lump on him with practiced ease, leaving them sitting there in a awkward silence, the music still to be heard downstairs. 

“Now you must go! It is not safe here, Nori!" Dori said urgently, giving the slender Dwarf a shove. “I know a few that I can trust so I may send you what I can of my earning along with notes-”

"Am I interrupting?" A new voice suddenly spoke up as the door swung silently open.

"Master Eomi." Dori gasped in a tight voice, shooting to his feet with a chiming of his many bangles, Nori following his lead. Pale and hard hazel eyes locked on the gaunt older and richly dressed Dwarf that now walked through the door, two of his heavily armed bodyguards following, positioning themselves to either side of the door.

"I must admit I was a bit curious to see who could afford you, but I now see its just a thief stealing your time." Came the rumbled observation. Nori's eyes narrowing as the crime Lord looked him critically over before smirking, clearly finding him lacking. 

The two brothers said nothing, just standing there looking back at him, Dori instinctively moving protectively back, while Nori moved protectively forward, a united front as the stood in the middle of the messy room.

“This is no young babe, so I can assume that this is the other brother?” He noted before looking pointedly at Dori, who looked so worried even as he tried not to.

“Master Eomi, may I introduce my brother…” Giving a proper bow, Nori copying him.

“Nori.” He said simply and rather rudely as he stood up. Dori now biting his lip next to him, while the thin Dwarf just smiled.

“I must say… You sadly look nothing alike!” He noted with mild interest, head cocking before he continued. 

“All this secrecy! I to know the love of family and I can assure you that you are welcome to come and visit whenever you like! Provided my Silver is not busy sucking cock or on all fours." Eomi chuckled as he strolled over coming uncomfortably close to the two before sitting down with a bounce on the bed they had been sitting moments before. Freely putting himself in a vulnerable position as he looked up at them without a seeming care in the world.

Nori’s eyes flashed, wanting to reach for one of his many knives, visibly uncomfortable and angry, which only seemed to please the crime Lord more while Dori tried not to look embarrassed as he stood there, all to used to Eomi’s whims and manner. 

“Dori, leave us." Eomi suddenly snapped, imperiously snapping his fingers and pointed to the door. Not even looking at him, now focused completely on the slender thief. 

Dori was clearly reluctant to go, but was to wise to argue, turning his head in his brother’s direction, eyes wide in warning, trying to silently say so much. Nori feeling the hairs raise up on the back of his neck as he then watched his elder brother turn and submissively did as ordered, though not before he paused in the doorway to look back at them one last time before disappearing.

“So… Do you think your youngest brother might grow up to look anything like your eldest brother?” Nori saying nothing as he turned to just stare, no expression on his face at the others’ lecherous question.

“Master Eomi, my brother is needed at home.”

“I don’t doubt it, but I don’t particularly care.” The other shrugged, leaving Nori blinking blankly at him.

“He belongs with his family-”

“I still don’t care… And to be honest I don’t understand why you don’t either.” Eomi sniffed looking mildly curious.

“Because he’s my brother!” Nori suddenly snarled, incredulous taking a step forward. Which caused both guards to go for their weapons, but the crime Lord stayed maddeningly calm.

“True, but he’s also simply ‘mine’. So that’s the end of it.”

“It is not the end of it!” Nori snapped, body taught as a strung bow. 

“Yes, it is.”

Nori was going to say something else before something struck him then, as he looked down at the Dwarf sitting there, a new and terrible fear now slowly slithering into his belly as he looked into those gray eyes.

This Eomi the Hungry wasn’t playing at anything, wasn’t baiting him, every word he spoke, he spoke true. And that meant that Nori was facing an entirely different animal then the usual denizen of the underworld, this was a spider…and he had already wandered to long into its web.

“I understand you are a very busy Dwarrow, no doubt ready for your next adventure. Even I have heard of your truly amazing feats in that town recently. Do you know they are still trying to figure out how you did it? It was all the gossip here!” He freely praised while Nori took a cautious step back.

"Come! Let us not play this pantomime of honor, it to far above us.” He snorted with a roll of his grey eyes, speaking as if they where great friends.

“If it’s Dori’s well being, you have nothing to fear. I will not tolerate any harm to my people, especially one of my Favorites. He will be protected, have a roof over his head, food. Why I even generously offered to give your youngest sibling such protection, sadly your brother insists on keeping him away. But if you only bring him here…"

Nori said nothing, the muscles in his jaw twitching, even as he forced himself to maintain his mask of cool. Knowing that the crime Lord offered only cage and wanted Ori here so he could control his elder brother even more, guaranteeing his hard work and loyalty, he would not dare to rebel or act out. As for Ori, Dori’s fears would be realized, his proper learning would be over and Nori didn't not want to think of what growing up in a place like Dreams End would do to his sweet and innocent little brother. 

"What of you? I am always looking for talent and you have quite the reputation. Nori, mother’s son of the disgraced house of Ri, I could use a thief or your talents. I can offer you much... I can offer opportunities that you could never dream of. I can also give you protection, your bale always paid or even the executioner delayed. You can fly free and anywhere you want with not a care, your bothers kept safe here…” 

“I am deeply touched by your generous offer, Master Eomi. But I prefer to work as an independent agent,” Nori finally managed.

“Well, go on then! I do not keep those that are unwilling.” Eomi gave a mildly disappointed sniff, loosely flicking a bony hand in the direction of the door, dismissing him.

"Except my brother." Nori growled, still standing there stiffly.

“Well, yes." The other freely admitted with chuckle, giving a lazy shrug while turning his gaze to look up at him again. 

"Sorry, Master Nori. There's always a few exceptions to any rule... What can I say, he’s a rare and lovely find. That and I greatly enjoy fucking him." His smug smirk turning into a full toothy grin, those small grey eyes just daring Nori to say or do something about it.

Nori stood there and held his tongue by biting down on it, tasting copper and firmly clung to his cool mask, lest it shatter completely even as his heart burned with rage as he gave the other a short bow and began to leave. He was almost to the door, his hazel eyes sweeping the two unmoving enforcers flanking the door, he was so tempted… He could throw his knife…

"Oh, and a little warning before you go thief.” Eomi’s mild sounding voice spoke up, making him stop. His thoughts interrupted as he continued to stare at the closed door in front of him for a long moment before slowly turning his head to look back over his shoulder, seeing the other still sitting back on the bed, now watching him. 

"Do not cross or steal from me. Or I'll make your life very hard... and very short. We both know the guardsmen and various town and city authorities wouldn't be sad to see you swing. But unlike them I'm everywhere in the shadows… Cross me and you will have no place to go, day or night. Then you'll be dead, I'll still be fucking your brother and as for the littlest Ri... I might take him as one of my own and teach him everything I know. Wouldn't that be nice?" Eomi asked, tilting his head in a friendly manner, that grin on his gaunt face widening. 

As Nori felt that terrible chill spinning around in his belly shoot up his spine, reminded of the large frightening creatures that swam in the dark depths of the distant sea, horrible creatures with large mouth and rows upon rows of sharp blade-like teeth.

A few moments later the door opened and Nori stiffly walked out of the room, hands fisted and white-knuckled, teeth clenched tight and not looking back lest he do something foolish, his mouth in a tight line a hard look on his face. A little ways down the dark hallway he saw his brother standing near a lit wall sconce with the same expression, leaning against the wooden wall at the top of the stairs, waiting. Looking up at the sound of his approach, standing up from the wall as his lanky brother rushed over on silent feet like a flickering shadow and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

Nori eyes closing at the familiar feeling of Dori’s strong arms around him, the feeling of a hand rubbing his back, how many times had he felt that simple comforting gesture when he was small? Some of his first memories where of warmth, mother’s singing and Dori. 

Not but a child himself, holding him close, always the best big brother, he never picked on him, though he did get tired and fed up with him a lot. He had always seemed so much older even though they where but fourteen years apart, looking back Nori wondered if it was the road, their mother or even himself that had forced the eldest son of Ri to give up what little childhood he had. And to shoulder the responsibilities that their mother, Dori’s dead father and Nori’s deadbeat and often absent father should have carried. Either way, all Nori knew when he was so young was that Dori was able to sooth most tears, tend hurts and chase away the scary things that made Nori afriad at night. His big brother acting more like a mother then their actual mother even then. 

Who dearly loved them, neither he nor Dori ever doubted her love, but became more distant everyday all the same, haunted by the past they had been forced to flee in the Mountain and fighting a losing battle with her own internal demons that she refused to share with either of her sons. Forcing her eldest son to take over the duties that she began to neglect and when she became distracted with Nori's father who came and went as he pleased, as well as the beginning of an illness that would eventually take her life, her famed strength not helping her. Dori eventually taking care of her and Nori, always there with open arms and warm comfort if it was needed before he even had peach-fuzz on his face. 

How things changed later, when had the warmth become oppressive? Dori embrace unwanted, restrictive, his very voice an irritant? Nori didn't know, only that it had started sometimes after his father had left them for the last time and their mother was wasting away. All he knew was that he wanted freedom, and Dori wanted to keep his feet trapped upon the ground that Dori had allowed others to chain him. Everyone having added a shackle over the years, and Nori thought Dori a fool for letting them do it, even though he would add his own, the thickest chain of all. Unapologetic for finding the wandering and ragged toddler wandering hungry and alone, a dirty unseen little ghost barely able to walk along the unforgiving side of the road. But this was different, he was a thief, but this was unfair! Someone was taking Dori away, stealing him from Ori and him, and now Nori was left to wonder how he could even have hated this feeling, even though he knew he never really did hate it. It was something he sacrificed so he could fly free, stuff like this would only weigh his wings down. Now he wasn't sure when he would feel this again, and he suddenly found himself clinging tight.

Only just a month or so prior they had come to an understanding, deep festering wounds healed over, though the scarring would always disfigure their relationship, but this was something they could not have been prepared for.

Now the two siblings stood there in the dark hallway, looking so very different, sons of the same mother, but of different fathers. It would be understandable for any not to see the resemblance, not even sharing family braids now, but they held each other close. Leaning their foreheads together, breathing each other air and knowing that soon they would be broken apart.

"Forgive me, Dori!" Nori hissed in frustration, teeth gritted, his slender body near vibrating with rage and tension.

"No, none of that now." Dori softly scolded, rubbing his back again before he leaned away so he could look at the other properly. 

"There just nothing to be done." He said simply. A sad and loving smile on his face, pale eyes filled with such utter and complete warmth as they looked up at Nori, just taking him in. 

Only three beings in Nori’s life had ever freely given him this, this unconditional love, he had already lost one years ago and now he was loosing another. For it was with a sharp lump in Nori’s throat that he realized Dori was saying goodbye, making his heart painfully clench as he crushed him close again while glaring hatefully at the wall over Dori's strong shoulder. His fingers all but ripping the silken fabric of his brother’s shirt as he heard the unhurried sound of Eomi's boots now walking down the hallway towards them. Feeling the deep shudder run through his brothers’ body, also hearing them.

"You need to look after Ori now, he needs you. I made a promise to him that he would never be alone in this world, now you need to keep that promise." Dori said leaning back to look into brother's face again. A sad but loving smile on his lips as he reached up and began to gently fuss at Nori's hair and clothes for a few moments before pausing to lift a calloused hand Nori's angular cheek, eyes suspiciously wet and shining with grief. Nori couldn’t even articulate a response, instead he firmly pressed their forehead together again, actions speaking louder then words anyway. 

"Oh Trouble... Keep Ori and yourself safe. And know that my heart goes with you both."

Nori's dark eyes filled with answering pain, unable to say anything,

"Now, go! And don‘t come back!" Dori commanded, firmly pushing him away then, a look of near pain etched on his face. 

It was with a burning heart and a heavy stone in his belly that Nori did just that, slipping silently away, turning his back on the sight of Dori silently watching him from the top of the stairs. Looking so beautiful in his silks and jewelry in the soft light from the wall sconce, a resigned look on his face as Master Eomi appeared behind him, looming out of the darkness like some ghoul before pulling Dori away, back into the shadows.

The wild celebrations still in full swing on the main floor of the tavern, still packed with revelers, the music now grating and dizzying, the underworld no longer a sanctuary, the beloved shadows now offering no freedom. It was no longer a game, even a high-stakes one, realizing instead that he had been paddling alone in a dangerous ocean of darkness with terrifying creatures and true monsters swimming all around him just below the surface.

Nori didn't know how, or when, but he swore to himself that he was going to get Dori out of this place. He refused to abandon his brother in this foul place of lost dreams and shattered hopes, no matter what that damn spider thought!

But for now he jerked his hood up and hurried through the crowds, the laughter cruel and the smiles all holding back knives, stepping over more then one body to finally make his way out the massive and flung wide doors. Even as he wondered what he would tell his youngest brother, that he had failed. That for now… Dori wasn't coming home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an idea of the outfit Dori is wearing later. Just imagine all the pearls but none of the clothes. http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/post/99516661137/this-is-the-exact-inspiration-for-one-of-doris

It would be the next day, in the sunny light of a cheerful afternoon when Nori would truly come to realize just how tightly he was already caught in this messy web and just how easily Master Eomi's razor teeth could snap upon his neck.

Upon his initial return the night before, he discovered several really terrible drawings on the low table. Badly drawn stick-figures that were ether gathered around having a tea-party or an orgy, he wasn't sure but it was clear it was one of Lurin's drawings. Having seen how the other thief drew maps in the past, there was a very nice picture which Ori had clearly drawn of a bird on a roof top. He also discovered that Ori was still awake and dressed in his clothes from the day before, quietly reading one of his books by the low burning fire in hearth in the back room while Lurin was dead asleep on the mattress snoring, his brother having apparently tucked the lanky thief in.

Nori felt his stomach clench when Ori finally noticed him standing in the open doorway, a big happy smile lighting up his little face. 

"Nori! Your back!" He chirped excitedly, book forgotten as he scrambled up.

"Ori, look I need to explai-" Nori stepped forward, but the child wasn't listening.

"Dori! Dori!" The Dwarfling called excitedly, managing to somehow dodge around him and dart into the main room. His little bare feet slapping against the wooden floor while Nori visibly winced as he turned to follow.

"Dori?" Nori's heart squeezing painfully in his chest as he watched the small Dwarfling now standing there in the middle of the empty room. Looking so terribly confused before turning to look back at him, disappointment on his naked face.

"Where?"

"Dori's not here, Poppit."

"When? When is Dori coming home?" Ori asked hopefully with a big blink, turning to look at the closed door then back up at Nori.

"I'm so sorry, Ori. But I don't know when..." He admitted, while Ori slowly toddled back over to him. The Dwarfling lifting his arms, wanting to be picked up and the lanky thief happily obliged him, holding him tight as they stood there in the dark room, the stars to be seen outside the poured-glass windows. 

"Forgive me." He found himself repeating lamely as he continued to hold his brother while his hazel eye roamed around the room. His gaze falling upon on all the pictures Ori had drawn of him over the years before looking away with a frown.

"Its alright... As long as you tried your hardest." Came the soft muffled response a little while later. Nori's eyes shutting in shame as he felt Ori's arms tighten around his neck, followed by the feeling of a small hand rubbing his back, his baby brother trying to sooth him.

Neither he nor Ori would get any sleep that night, Nori spending the last few hours of darkness at the low table looking at nothing, elbow on the table with his cheek resting in his calloused hand while Ori quietly sat on his lap, the two of them content to just listen to the hushed sounds from outside and the annoying snuffling of the snoring Lurin in the back room. At dawn a few hours later Nori finally put Ori down and they prepared for the day, while Ori went to get the combs from where Dori neatly kept them, Nori went into the back room and roughly woke up his friend.

Ori had set out the combs on the table and had flopped down himself, patiently waiting for the morning ritual of grooming while he listed to all the hurried low talking and hissing from the other room for a while before a bedraggled Lurin and his determined looking brother appeared again. Lurin's hair was loos and was hurriedly putting on his thin-soled boots as he hopped and stumbled to where he had dropped his back during the night.

"Get Curin! No matter what he says- he owes me." Nori was saying.

"Fine! Fine!" The other Dwarf huffed as he reorganized a few things in his pack before putting it on then shook his head at his friend. "Still think your crazy Nor, but I'll get him. Contact ya the usual way?"

Lurin getting a sharp nod of confirmation before he was all but kicked out the door, Nori then turned his attention back to his patiently waiting little brother, coming over to sit down behind him and quickly set about undoing the now messy braids in the Dwarfling's soft hair, coming it out before redoing them. Then taking the time to check his own appearance before getting up and making them some breakfast while Ori put the combs back, being very quiet that morning, content to simply watch from the table while his tall brother move around the kitchen area with ease.

With no idea when he was going to get Dori back, which he was; eventually. Nori knew that they were going to be needing food and supplies. The bit of smoked beef and cheese left in the larder wasn't going to be enough, especially for a growing Dwarfling and when Nori was cleaning out all the rotten and spoiled food later he discovered that his friend Lurin had eaten almost all of said cheese.

Thanks to Dori's detailed notes, he knew that Ori didn't have his lessons with the old scribe Hanar at the library that day, but was suppose to be dropped off at Gloin's home in the afternoon so he could play and interact with the other Dwarflings while Dori went to work in the Red light district. Normally Nori wouldn't risk just walking around in the open in broad daylight, especially in a place like the market, but they needed food and he was willing to take the risk since something had most of the guardsmen distracted of late. He and many others in the Underworld having noticed the very shrunken presence of the guardsmen in the last few weeks in the various towns and cities in the Blue Mountains.

As they walked down the street hand-in-hand the sunny day seemed to raise Ori's spirits a bit, he wasn't skipping and chattering away as he usually did, but for the moment seemed content, just happy to be with Nori. Even shaking his head no when Nori offered to swipe him a toy from one of the stalls, though he helpfully pointed out the various stands that Dori normally stopped at to buy food. Nori grabbing a few things that he remembered for a simple, but delicious recipe that he had swiped from Bombur the last time he had stopped in at the small crowded home of the Ur's a town over. Swiping a few more things before he had been caught and then chased out by the loudly and inarticulately yelling Bifur, having to jump out a window before the enraged Dwarf could rip him apart. Some of the vendors who knew Ori from his frequent visits with Dori gave Nori searching and suspicious looks, but with the exception of a few who none to nicely demanded who he was and what he was doing with Ori, most didn't seem to care. 

Nori feeling strange at simply 'paying' for something, soon feeling jittery and he kept looking over his shoulder. While he would love, and eventually planned, to show Ori some tricks of the trade, he was just to young right now. For with the exception of the very quick and very talented, most young thieves and pick-pockets didn't live long or have all their limbs by the time the reached their teens. That and Nori simply didn't want that life for Ori, not to mention Dori would have his hide when he found out. 

For over an hour they drifted around the market, picking up a few more things here and there. Ori pointing out that Nori didn't get this or that, like Dori did, or go to this stall or that one, making note of the very different ways his elder brothers went about shopping. Nori just shrugging or would say he was better at something then Dori. Though after they had bought most of the food they would need, Ori paused to look up at him and promptly pointed out to him that Dori usually bought twice the amount of food Nori had gotten with only half the amount of gold he had paid and in half the time to. To which Nori just shrugged as he readjusted his grip on their groceries, his smile a little strained.

If only his brother knew what a trial this was, not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his brother, but Nori was literally having to hold onto Ori small hand and their groceries, lest his fingers begin to wander, even as his eyes darted this way and that. So many opportunities around him, lazy and dozing vendors, heavy money purses swinging like ripe fruit waiting to be plucked from unwary and distracted shoppers.

They were actually turning around to start heading home when something happened that made Nori's blood freeze however. They had stopped near a stall selling melons, out of the way of the occasional horse or cart and most foot traffic, he was looking down, pretending interest while Ori was looking and pointing at something on the ground. The Dwarfling pulling at Nori's arm, when someone suddenly bumped into the slender thief's shoulder, making his head snap up. 

"Oh! Forgive my clumsiness, Mister Nori!" A older and simply dressed Dwarf apologized, giving a small bow before moving on his way, Nori staring after him.

He had never before seen that Dwarf in his life, let alone given his name. His angular face hardening into an expressionless mask as he firmly tugged Ori away from whatever he was looking at as Nori began walking again. Ignoring Ori's disappointed whine as he scanned the crowd around them, the two having to dodge around a passing wagon to cross the street, his instincts screaming at him, they needed to leave, this place was too open, with to many people...

"Good afternoon, Nori!" A voice nearby said. Making Nori whip around to see a young teenager, his black beard still sparse in adolescence, walk by with a friendly wave. Beside him, Ori lifted a hand to wave back.

Then two passing guardsmen in full armor walked by, going the opposite way, one giving Nori a knowing wink as the other smiled, but did not stop. Nori grabbed Ori's hand and hurried on, but the guardsmen were not the last and Nori felt a terrible chill race up his spine as he tried to walk as fast as Ori' little legs could go. Keeping his head firmly forward as his sharp hazel eyes snapped this way and that, searching the crowds, there were no tells, no signs, yet all clearly on Eomi's payroll. 

While Ori cheerfully trotted in a bouncy gate next to him as Nori held tight to his hand, his little head up and looking around, this was so different then when he went to the market with Dori. Even being so young he noticed how a lot of people looked away or pretended that Dori wasn't there when they went to market and other places, but it was clear that everyone seemed to like Nori!

"Master Nori! I see your taking the little one out, good day for it." A dark-haired merchant buying an apple at a fruit stall greeted as they hurried past. 

A few moments later Nori paused by a small stall that sold some sweets, the owner nowhere in sight, Nori keeping a weary eye out as he let go of Ori's hand and hurriedly consolidated their groceries into one sack. He'd like nothing more then to forget them and just grab Ori and go, but they needed the food, especially in the wake of everything that had happened. His little brother however had wandered over to the stall, going up on his tip-toes to look at all the sweets, he had never been to this stall before, but he smacked his lips as he recognized some of his favorites treats.

"Greeting Master Nori." The portly older stall owner seemed to materialize out of nowhere, causing the thief to stiffen, head snapping his way. But the fat Dwarf was now looking down at Ori, the Dwarfling looking up at him over the edge of the stall "Oh! And you must be little Ori! Here, have a sweet. On the house!" He said jovially with a big friendly smile, picking up one of the sweets the Dwarfling had been eyeing moments before, then leaning over to hand it to him. 

Ori's eyes lit up and had already eagerly taken the sweet before Nori could reach out to snatch the child back, consolidated groceries now in one arm as he stepped up and shot the portly stall-owner a sharp warning glare.

"Thank you very much!" Ori chirped politly, holding tight to his prize while Nori all but dragged away then.

They hadn't gone far when they were greeted by another stranger who came up along side them when they paused to let several Men on horseback cross. Ori gaping up at them with childish fascination while Nori wanted to yell for them to 'hurry the fuck up!', but held his tongue. 

"Why hello, Master Nori..." A deep smokey voice purred. Turning his head he saw a truly gorgeous and well dressed Dwarrowdam with lovely braided honey-colored beard, she gave him a teasing wink as the Men on horses trotted on and she swayed past, Nori watching her go with wide eyes. By her dress and the beads in her hair, she was from one of the clans of wealthy nobles, just how far was Eomi's web strung? 

Nori turned and hurried the other way, poor Ori having to run along side to keep up as his brother brought them over to a small quiet space between two fruit stalls, getting out of the flow of traffic again. Nori hated this, he was to exposed, to vulnerable, to slowed down with damn groceries and a child. 

"You have a lot of friends Nori! A lot more then Dori!" Ori happily chirped between big licks of his clear sugar rock. Beaming up at him with a big happy smile, proud that others seemed to know and like his big brother too, having absolutely no idea what was actually happening.

Nori said nothing, giving an internal grimace, these friends he could do well without, seeing it for the warning it was. A truly frightening show of just how serious the crime Lord had been the night before, not to mention his reach. He was no stranger to the underworld, it was his home more then the one he sometimes shared with his own blood, but he had always been a free entity, never letting himself get tied down with loyalty or hate. Which in turn made him a very good and sought out thief, he had even worked for other crime Lords before, but this Eomi, this crime Lord was different. A different type of monster altogether, and it looked as if this self made King of the Underworld wasn't content to rule the shadows any longer. Something big was stirring, Nori could feel it and he wanted no part of it. Already feeling over-exposed and weary, Nori wanted to get out of here now, tense as a coiled spring as he watched and listened, scanning the bustling crowds, non paying them any mind, though he would swear that he could feel the prickle of watching and hidden eyes. Twitchy as a hunted fox, instinctively knowing the hounds were close, but unable to see them. 

A tight look on his face as he knelt down and turned to his little brother, who was now frowning up at him, not understanding his big brother's behavior. Wasn't he happy to have so many friends?

"Ori, were going ta need to move quick. So why don't you get on my back." He said then, turning for him.

"Go on, climb up!" His brother eagerly jumping aboard after tucking his sweet into a pocket. Nori feeling those small arms soon lock around his neck and legs clamp around his back. "Got a good grip?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he stood up, seeing Ori's happy nod.

Ori gave a happy squeal of delight when Nori roughly shook himself and did a few hops to make sure, but the Dwarfling clung like a limpet, thinking it all a new game. This was no game, this was very serious, but Nori couldn't help the answering smile at his brother's simple amusements. Promising himself he would make a point of carrying Ori around like this some more later as he picked picked up their sack of groceries.

"Hold on tight, Poppit! And tell me if you start slipping."

"Alright!" With that final chirp of confirmation, Nori stepped back into the flow of foot-traffic and took off an an easy jog, Ori giggling in his ear. 

The Dwarfling tucking his head low, peering over his brother's shoulder to avoid getting a face full of Nori's big hair, everything seeming so high up from his new vantage point, the world whipping by. It was almost scary, though he took comfort from the feeling of the heavy tail of Nori's long braid slithering and thumping along his small back as his brother moved quickly through the market place.

With his hands now partly freed and no longer having to hold back his pace for Ori's small legs, Nori was taking full advantage, deciding that this was definitely the last time he foolishly did something like this. Not that he wouldn't do it if it was just him, but he couldn't take this type of risk with his brother, not right now anyway. It was then that Nori saw a dark cloaked Dwarf step out from a narrow alley between two building ahead of him, he let out a curse. He had never seen any of them before, but he recognized one of Dreams End 'hunting hounds'. They were legendary in the Underworld, almost as dreaded as Dreams Ends sent out packs of enforcers. 

Not even wanting to take a chance and hoping the other didn't want to try anything in front of so many possible witnesses, Nori quickly darted around other shoppers and across the other side of the street, but a quick glance behind and he saw that the figure was now in pursuit, jogging after him. The cloaked hound now actively shoving his way through the various people and shoppers, not having nearly Nori's agility to move and weave through the various bodies, the thief's sharp ears hearing more then one person yelp or angrily shout behind him. 

Nori put on some more speed, now running, but wasn't nearly to his top speed yet as he dodged and now even jumped over various hurdles, purposefully taking routes through the market to make it harder for the hound. Ori gaily laughing from his back, his little arms tight around his neck, thinking it all so much fun, especially when his big brother seemed to all but fly over various hurdles crates, baskets and even a few goats, people moving out of the way and shouting after.

Nori dared a look back seeing that he had left his pursuer well behind, but did not slow, taking the opportunity he suddenly turned and cut through a small space between two stalls selling candles and soaps. Then quickly rounded a fabric shop on the other side, heading back for the main streets, planning on doubling back before heading home, just to be sure he had shaken them.

"You can fly!" Ori happily declared in his ear after they had slowed to a walk again.

"You think so?" He asked, an amused look coming to his face as he turned his head enough to see Ori's smiling face so close to his own as he shifted the groceries in his arm.

"Like a bird!" Ori nodded firmly, making Nori chuckle as they past another shop. 

Unfortunately Nori was dealing with professionals and quite skilled at hunting, even if it was a sly fox used to slipping the regular loud and braying hounds of the guardsmen. It was already far to late when Nori noticed the small blind alleyway to his right, like being suddenly mobbed by a murder of crows, dark cloaked figures boiled out and suddenly grabbed and dragged then into the alleyway. Ori letting out a high-pitch shriek of fright, Nori feeling the Dwarfling cruelly ripped away, the groceries dropped and forgotten, left to be scattered and trampled in the sudden chaos. 

A small oddly calm part of Nori realizing that he had allowed himself to be to distracted, having fallen for such an old ploy, a fools mistake. Cursing himself especially since he had used similar tactics in the past more then once. The thief in him was in pure survival mode, while the brother in him was full on panicking, knowing that Ori was here with him and in danger.

"Nori!!! Ori screamed in panic, but Nori couldn't see him past his attackers. 

Nori didn't have time to even yell as he furiously struggled and fought, knives now in hand. He felt a surge of momentary pleasure when one of the figures let out a pained howl, clutching his bleeding face

"Nori!!!" Came the scream again.

"Ori!" He managed to yell trying to see where his brother was through the press of moving and hitting bodies, managing to stab another attacker. "Leave 'em alone! He doesn't know anything, he's just a Dwarfling!" He snarled.

Yet even through the all the fighting and now the beating they were giving him, grunting as as he got another punch to the belly, it was clear they were trying to grapple and hold the furious thief. Nori however had nothing holding him back, using his knives and any dirty tactic he could. He managed to kick one in the face, shake off another long enough to throw one of his blades, pleased to hear a scream, then slash another with another of his many knives. Trying to see where Ori was, unable to see him, but he could hear him as he continued to fight like a thing possessed. These were experts though, giving him no room to properly maneuver, working as a practiced unit, having taken down Dwarves far bigger and stronger then Nori, they were also just to many of them and all to soon the thief found himself loosing, unable to keep his feet or go for anymore of his knives. 

He couldn't bite back a yelp as they eventually slammed him down to the unforgiving ground, turning his head just in-time to avoid getting it bashed into the dirt and stone of the alley, while the others piling on. Nori wishing then that he had inherited more of his mother and brother's famed strength, his arms being wrenched and painfully held behind his back, more then one set of heavy knees digging into his back, grimacing as a cruel hand grabbed him by his thick brown hair to grind his face into the dirt.

Through it all, the struggling, swearing, scrabbling of boots and panting breath, his sharp ears could hear Ori's shrill and terrified screaming, the sound yanking something deep inside him, making him want to roar in rage, his heart burning in his chest like an inferno.

"Shut that little shit up!" Snarled a deep angry voice from nearby then. Nori could still see nothing save the filthy ground he was being held, part of the alleyway wall and a pair of thin soled boots one of his attackers was wearing, small clouds of dust kicked up by his harsh breath as he tried to buck and squirm, snarling and cursing the entire time. 

Nori's heart froze in his chest, his cursing falling silent, eyes snapping wide as Ori's screaming was suddenly cut off. For a moment it was utterly silent in the wake of that small voice absence as Nori he could only lay there stunned before an inarticulate yell burst out of his throat, struggling anew and almost throwing off his captures who cursed, but in the end it was useless. Still held hard and fast, and he still could see nothing from his position on the ground, not knowing what was happening and what was happening to his baby brother. 

"No! Don't hurt 'em! Don't hurt 'em! Please! He's done nothing!" He pleaded then, left with nothing else. Finding no pride in himself strong enough to stand in the way of his desperation and worry. Begging as he had never in his life before this day done, the taste of copper and ashes in his mouth, all he cared about in that moment was his little brother's safety, nothing else mattered.

He instinctively attempted to struggle again, growling and trying to shake his head as the cruel hand tangle in his brown hair wrenched his head painfully back and he felt something heavy slipped around his neck before giving a hiss, teeth and eyes clenched shut as his face was once again shoved back onto the dirt before things fell quiet save for his heavy breathing again. It took a moment for his racing mind to realize that there was now a wide thick leather strap around his neck, while one of the heavy uncomfortable knees in the small of his back became even heavier as one of the hounds leaned over him.

"The three little birds of Ri..." A rough voice spoke then, Nori feeling that hot breath against the shell of his ear. "The pretty one in a cage already... The smallest to young to fly... As for the middle bird, so quick and hard to catch... Just consider this... a leash." It sing-song cryptically in his ear before giving the thick leather strap around his neck a harsh yank. 

"Just remember to keep flying and not rattle the cage... or the leash gets tugged!" Nori gritting his teeth as the strap was tugged again. The pressure stayed this time and soon he was struggling again, mouth agape as he just tried to breath, bucking as his boots scrapping uselessly at the ground as he choked.

Suddenly the tension on the strap went slack, crushing hands and knees holding him down were gone. Nori catching only a sudden rush of motion around him like a flock of scattering crows and he found himself alone and sucking in great lungfuls of breath between loud coughing. The rough voices' last words ringing in his ears as he scrambled up to all fours his heart thundered in his chest as he looked wildly around the now empty alleyway then scrambled to his feet, eyes wide and searching.

The hounds were gone, the groceries scattered and trampled on the ground and Ori nowhere to be seen. Ori, his little brother was gone.

"Ori!! He yelled as he stumbled out of the alleyway, dirt on his face and clothes, his hair in disarray and the leather strap still hanging from his neck, but he didn't care.

"ORI!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, completely uncaring of any who saw as he rushed this way and that along the busy street. 

He continued to do that before he came to a stop and stood there lost, both hands reaching up to yank at his messy hair, teeth clenched, turning around and around, still desperately looking, his thoughts a chaotic rush. Ori was gone! He had failed! He had lost both his brothers now! Had the hounds taken him to Dreams End!? What if they had, what could he do!? Completely ignoring the Men and Dwarrows that pass and move around him as they continued about their business, the nearby vendors and stall owners curiously watching, the various shoppers unsure if he was simply mad or possibly some type of odd street-performer for what little interest they paid him.

It was then as he stood there, his chest heaving, that Nori's sharp ears caught the faint familiar cry of a small voice in the bustle of the crowd, his head snapping up, hazel eyes wide before diving back into the crowd. Shoving past two Dwarrows, knocking one to the ground in his rush, spilling his bucket of coal, the downed Dwarf swearing after the desperate thief.

"-ori!! Dori!!! Nori!!! The small cries continued.

"Ori!" Nori called back, heart pounding in his chest. 

Nori follows the cries to the small open space between two stalls that he recognized as having stopped in earlier to consolidate their long lost groceries, there he saw his baby brother. A wealthy and well dressed Dwarrowdam giving a angry squawk as he shoved past, but Nori's attention his focused on Ori. Darting across the busy street in a blink to get to his brother, who stood there lost, alone and visibly trembling, fingers in his mouth while big tears rolled down his plump cheeks, his little scarf gone.

"Oh thank Mahal! Ori-" Nori cried as he skidding the last few feet to kneel down and gather Ori into his arms. Only for the child to jump and let out a piercing shriek. Making even Nori jump, but he didn't let go of the now screaming and struggling Dwarfling.

"Ori! Ori, its me! Its Nori! Your brother!" He tried, visibly distressed to see his happy and innocent brother act this way. Ori still struggling until he eventually quieted in his grip and looked slowly up at him with a wet and spooked gaze for a moment before heart-rending hope appeared in those big eyes.

"N-nori?" He hiccuped, Nori nodding his head.

"Are you hurt!?" He frowned, even as he ran his hands over Ori's small shoulders and arms, critically looking him over for any visible injuries. 

"N-n-no." Shaking his head.

Nori let out a great relieved breath before fiercely gathering the child tightly to him. Feeling those little hands now clutch at him, closing his eyes as he rested his mouth to Ori's head, deeply breathing in his familiar scent, having feared the worst. His nose now also smelling the sharp scent of urine, realizing with rage that his poor baby brother had been so frightened that he had pissed himself, his pants visibly wet. 

"I’ve got you. I’ve got you." Nori tried to sooth as best he could. Rocking him as Ori began to brokenly keen, feeling Ori's little heart still racing in his small chest.

Taking a quick and hurried look around, glaring daggers at any that dared glance their way, his protective instincts now in overdrive, Nori picked up his still shaking little brother and ran all the was home, not stopping once.

Later he sat on the floor, clothes filthy with his back to the now closed and locked door, watching dust motes in the air, his heart no longer pounding, but now filled with such utter dread. He had had close calls before, almost died, seen people dye and had killed more then a few, but never in his life had he known such utter and consuming fear. It was only now he truly understood Dori's fear, that terrible fear he had seen in those pale blue eyes. For his elder brother's fear was now his own.

On the floor near his left boot lay the leather strap, having finally torn it from his neck after he had slammed and locked the door. Throwing it to the floor with a enraged snarl then backing away from it as if it was a poisonous snake until his back was pressed against the door with Ori still clinging to him before sinking slowly to the wooden floor. 

He never had felt so caged and boxed in as he sat there scrapped and bruised, glancing down at little Ori who was curled into a tight ball on his lap, smelling of dirt and urine, one small hand still holding tightly to Nori's dirty tunic still.

The second son of Ri cursed in utter impotent and frustrated rage, lifting his head then letting it thump on the door behind him, hazel gaze rising up to the ceiling, silently cursing to himself. Able to do nothing, there was no help, none he could turn to, he could not even go to the guardsmen for fear of being arrested himself. He could imagine their jeers and laughing now, 'Help a wanted thief to rescue his whore brother from the biggest crime Lord this side of the Misty Mountains.'

"Nori?" Came a small voice, interrupting his dark thoughts. Even though the little body didn't shift from his still tightly curled position, his head resting firmly against Nori's chest as his brother continued to stare at nothing.

He made a sound in the back of his throat in answer even as one of his dirty hands automatically came to rest against Ori's soft and messy hair.

"I-I want Dori." Came the sniffed plea, and Nori let his head rest back against the door.

"Me to, Poppit." He admitted quietly.

 

\------------------

 

On the other side of town in the Red Light district, it would be a day later that Lord Balin returned to Dream End. This time flanked by two well armed and grim guardsmen that his younger brother had insisted he take and had personally picked to accompany him, looking to hopefully continue his lucrative alliance with StormQuarreler's younger brother. 

The three had paused in the street, taking the fortress-like building in, the two guards visibly frowning while Balin noting again how the outside of the building alone exuded power. His thoughts turning to his previous visits, remembering the truly opulent underground floor, the army of servants, the lavish food and delightful and scantily clad creatures roaming within those halls. Why not even the royal family lived is such wealth. But there were also very dark and nasty things roaming this place, foul creatures made their home here, this place living up to its name, this was a place of dreams and nightmares. 

A staggering amount of wealth and power was to be found here in the muck, rising out of the very dregs of society like a mountain surrounded by mole-hills. Eami's empire had been strong, the fat crime Lord had been very dangerous and had enjoying the immense power he held, but had been content to remain in the dark of the Underworld, understood the concepts of loyalty and honor. Their friendship and alliance proving very beneficial to both, money and backroom favors passing freely. Yet with the elder brother gone, this Eomi the Hungry was living up to his name, many ugly rumors swirled about him, which made Balin very worried.

If half of what their spies and the guardsmen under his brother's command said was true, dark times where ahead. Always a hub for the scum of the area, Dreams End was now casting a tall shadow that had already swallowed up much of the the Underworld and was now falling over the Merchant-class, Nobles and even the regular good folk of Ered Luin. Dreams Ends' very existence was always a slap in the face to the Royal Line of Durin, Thorin and Dis already chafing and angry, he hated to think what would happen if he could not secure an alliance with Eomi as he had one with his brother Eami, who he had accounted a friend. Balin sometimes wondering if only him and a few others of Thorin' Court were aware of just how precarious the line of Durin's hold of power was. 

"I have to agree with Dwalin. This is a fool errand, Balin." The older guardsman said in a deep voice, his dark eyes glaring up at the large building from under his heavy helm as if it were a nest of Goblins.

"That maybe so, Master Jondo. But we must try." 

"Mark my words, you waste your breath on these degenerates and cut-throats. They have no loyalty or honor!" The younger guard spat on the ground then, his large hand never once leaving the handle of his ax.

"Loyalty, honor and decency is all well and good when there is steady work to be had and food in your belly." Balin said before raising a black gloved hand, seeing the looks both were now giving him. "Though do not misconstrued my words, there is no excuse for crime and dishonor. Yet we must tread carefully, or these outlaws and black hearts will cast themselves as heroes and we the villains."

"Every terrorist calls themselves a free-fighter!" The older Guardsmen grunted, turning his eyes back to the building while the other guard still looked a the white haired Lord in disbelief.

Balin couldn't help but sigh in the face of such blind loyalty and naivety sometimes, even his own dear brother could be a bit dense in this area as well. Thorin's whole damn cobbled together Court in his opinion, having had more then his share of arguments with both Thorin and Dwalin, publicly and privately, both greatly disliking and not fully understanding what and why he was doing this. Rubbing elbows with the greediest of merchants, having tea with the selfish nobles and worst of all, freely getting down in the mud of the dangerous Underworld, not understanding Balin's or Lord Vibur and Lady Sniri's continued insistence in weaving and maintaining all these alliances over the years. 

"Power is a finite and troublesome thing. It resides where people believe it resides. Its a trick, a shadow on the wall." He explained, even as he looked ahead at the open doors to Dreams End. A few of the bouncers and guards to be seen through the entrance, having been watching the three since they had arrived.

Balin glanced to either guard beside him with a knowing look in his dark eyes as he rocked on his feet. "And there are many shadows here."

With that he walked forward, the two falling immediately into step behind him as he confidently strode across the street, the sun shining above, flashing off the guardsmen clean and well cared for armor. Their steps heavy as they then marched through the massive doors, away from the sunlight and into the darkness of the underworld.

Inside the dimly lit and massive tavern they could see that most of the regular crowd of customers was gone, seeing that it was now mostly filled with Master Eomi's various men and enforcers, ether standing or sitting around the various tables, some drinking, some chatting, all of them watching the new arrivals. Scattered amongst the grim and dark armored warriors where Dreams Ends famed Companions, they to also watched the new arrivals while the staff that worked the tavern seemed to ignore the three altogether. 

It was then that two very pretty and very naked Courtesans, a pale dark-haired one clad in nothing diamonds and gold jewelry, and another with red-hair dripping with rubies and deep garnets, glided over them from where they had been leaning against the bar, clearly having been waiting for them. All welcoming smiles and teasing looks, both guardsmen visibly becoming flustered, both being part of the King's guard, they did not regularly mix with the lower classes like those seasoned guardsmen that regularly patrolled the streets of the various towns in the Blue Mountains. Balin just smiled, not flustered in the least, very aware of the ways of the underworld though even he had to raise an eyebrow at the blatant show of flesh, thought he was not complaining as he inclined his head.

"Greetings!" Though he did not spare them a proper and polite greeting, and they did not expect one.

"Greetings to you, Lord Balin. We are at your service." One of them purred, both then giving full deep bows before straightening while one of the guards grumbled something under his breath. 

"Come, my Lord. Master Eomi is expecting you." The red-haired one trilled, stepping up and promptly latching onto the arm of the grumbling guardsmen before anything else could be said, leaning against him like an an affectionate cat. 

As the guardsman growled and tried to shake the Companion off, the other Companion stepped forward to do the same to Balin, but the old Dwarf proved to sly.

"Lead on." Smile still firmly in place, Balin easily side stepped the others attempt. Graciously motioned instead for the Courtesan to precede him, who oddly paused with a small brief frown, his amber colored eyes narrowing before the smile returned and he walked on.

The pale skinned and dark-haired Courtesan walked ahead and they were lead deeper into the tavern, all the enforcers, men and other naked Courtesans silently watching them go before they went down some stairs and into the dark maze of the third floor. 

Soon they were quickly ushered to where Eomi awaited and upon entering the large green marble chamber the three were confronted by the sight of many more of the armed enforcers glaring at them, all of them gathered around and flanking the large iron chair in its prominent place in the middle of the echoing chamber, their dark-haired escort disappearing into the crowd, while the red-head stayed. The thin crime Lord and King of the Underworld to be seen lounging on it, using it as a throne, his heavy pike resting in a heavy stand within easy grabbing distance at his side.

Balin finding with no little disappointment that this welcome was far different then his last stay in Dreams End, no offers of food or refreshment, the three not even taken to a private chamber to discuss the matter in private. Seeing that they wouldn't even be offered a seat, though in the crowded room only the skinny crime Lord was sitting from what he could see. All the many colorful floor pillows and low table from before long gone, all signs of hospitality absent save for the show of power and wealth. 

Balin could also see that the Courtesans here were dressed like the others that had greeted them in the tavern above and it was not long that his sharp eyes soon picked out Dori. Seeing that the silver-haired Courtesan was also naked, not even boots, draped only in many strings of pearls around his neck, hanging down his strong chest and back, more pearls looped and strung around his waist and hanging teasingly off his shapely hips. A stack of perfectly round pearls around his neck a high wide collar, even some around his arms, with his already pale flesh and silver hair the light blue color of his eyes seemed almost startling.

In Dwarven culture pearls were rare and hard to come by, especially after the drowning of Beleriand, their soft shine and iridescence sheen since the First Age as reminiscent of semen and were seen as a symbol of fertility. Single large pearls were often worn by Kings and nobles as flashy trinkets advertising their virility as well as power, Dwarrowdams often wore three pearls strung around their neck or as earrings if they were married and had children. But for anyone to wear a full string of them, save in the bedroom, was considered bad taste and indecent. And as for a prostitute to wear them, let alone be clad in nothing but, it was utterly obscene.

As the three walked into the large chamber, the guardsman to Balin's left sucked in a sudden breath at having also caught sight of the pearl-clad Companion before uncomfortably coughing as he turned his now red face elsewhere. Though apparently he was unable to stop his eyes from darting a few more looks at him and the other few Companions around the large room as they came to a halt before the throne.

"The stories are true. These are the most shameless whores I have ever seen, the alleyway trollops outside have more decency!" The other guardsman snorted under his breath, trying without success to once again dislodge the red-haired and giggling Companion from his own arm.

Balin however was no fool, he knew a show of power when he saw one, as well as a good distraction as well. Though even he had to admit this Eomi was bringing it to a whole new level, allowing his own eyes to wander over the feast of flesh as well as force on display. Though a part of him took note that the silver-haired beauty was the only Courtesan there not smiling, no teasing looks or sultry smiles like last time. Instead those light blue eyes watched and seemed filled with silent warning. Balin was able to keep the frown off his face, already having a bad feeling and with practiced ease he rested a black gloved hand on the pommel of his sword, keeping his motions easy and his stance open as if he was simply resting it there. He then turned to the matter at hand, his full attention to Eomi, giving him a deep and proper bow.

"Greetings, Master Eomi. I am Balin son of Fundin, at your service."

Dori meanwhile, while pleased to see the venerable old Dwarf again could not help the deep dread in his belly. When he saw those dark eyes come to rest upon him as he entered, Dori could do not but try and give silent warning with his gaze. Able to do nothing but stand there next to Eomi's throne, Ola smirking on the other side of the massive chair, clad in nothing gold. 

"My deepest sympathies on the loss of your brother. I knew Eami well and I still mourn your brothers passing." Balin was saying respectfully, giving the thin crime Lord another bow.

"My brother was a fat Fool." The other gave an ungenerous snort in response, rolling his eyes, while Balin couldn't help but blink with a visible frown as he straightened. The two guards flanking him standing like statues, though they to looked surprised at the others flippant manner, as a few chuckles were heard from the watching crowd.

For the next half-hour and being the seasoned diplomat he was, Balin laid out what he had and tried his best to broker and possibly forge new ties, but Eomi remain aloof. Not tempted by the favors and promises that his elder brother and a few of the other crime Lords had eagerly jumped for. 

Balin started with the usual pleasantries, but only got barely veiled insults and subtle digs at his person for his troubles, then he tried to just get to the heart of the matter and down to business, but it soon became clear Eomi was not interested in anything. Balin kept trying, the treasury in Ered Luin was all but empty, not that it had never been full either, the occasional infusion of funds from Eami and various crime lords and merchants over the years having greatly helped. Especially when times got tough for their people, when the winters were long and the harvests bad, though Thorin and Dis were loath to admit it. 

"-tis beneficial to us both. Surely you can not argu-"

"What benefit is there for me?" Eomi interrupted as he leaned forward, gripping the arms of his throne, head cocked curiously. "From what my spies have told me, it is only you and your empty King who have 'benefited' from my brother's friendship and alliance." 

The two guardsmen flanking Balin shifted on their feet, both clearly becoming more uneasy as the temperature in the room dropped and there was a malevolent stirring in the watching crowd. The two now actively scanning the room and the sea of watching and glaring faces from the eye-holes of their helms, the leather of their boots and belts creaking as they listened.

"Has this what the great and mighty line of Durin come to, not but parasites riding on the backs of what is left of our people? Condemning us here in the shadows even as they come with hands outstretched!"

"How dare you!" The younger guardsman snarled then, teeth bared in outrage, stepping forward with a hand on his ax, the red Courtesan still holding onto his arm. Balin quickly stepped up and put a calming hand upon his armored shoulder, internally wincing and angry himself, but trying to salvage this.

"There is no call for such accusations! Surely we can work out a new alliance-" He tried, only to be rudely interrupted again.

"There is no alliance, old fool!" Eomi huffed in seeming exasperation, glancing over at a few of his advisers with a roll of his small grey eyes before looking drolly back at the three. "I fear all this talk has bored me."

Balin was opening his mouth to say something when Eomi imperiously lifted a hand and snapped his fingers and like a sudden tide, the watching enforcers around them surged forward. The white haired Dwarf moving on instinct as he drew his copper colored sword as the two guardsmen to either side of him were suddenly cut down as the enforcers swarmed.

The older guard let out a great explosion of breath, chocking blood as the bloody blade of a thick sword suddenly bursting through the chain and armor of his chest. While the red-haired Courtesan who had been hanging on the arm of the other, suddenly pulled a small thin knife from seeming no where and slashed the younger guardsman's neck before he could even lift his ax.

Balin jerked back, getting sprayed full in the face as the guardsman tried to yank back from his attacker, a thick gloved hand going to his sliced open throat and only succeeded in spinning around before falling heavily to the marble floor with a gurgle. The pretty crimson-viper responsible darting away and into the press of Eomi's enforcers with an amused laugh before Balin could step over the downed guardsman and retaliate. Instead he was forced to hold his ground and defend himself from all angles as the rest of those around him surged forward in a wave, eager for his blood.

With shocking skill and speed the white haired Dwarf had beheaded one of the enforcers, slashed another across the belly, sidestepped a slash from an ax, lopping that offending arm wielding it off and whipped around to run through another.

Then as quickly as the attack had happened, it was over, for at some unspoken command the enforces all pulled away, leaving him now standing there with his stained sword at the ready surrounded by gore and the bodies of the fallen. Still encircled by the enforcers, all of them with their weapons at the ready, eyes bright with blood-lust.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Balin bellowed, dark eyes narrowed in outrage and anger. His long white beard, his face and much of his clothes stained in gore, he had expected a lot of things from this meeting, but this, this he had not been prepared for.

"Impressive! It is only now that I can see the warrior my brother would blabber about." Eomi noted in seeming delight as he still sat there, though he had his long heavy pike now in hand. Some of the other backed up to give him room if he needed it.

Balin just continued to glare balefully up at him, the room having gone quiet again, save for the dying groans of one of the enforcers on the ground at his feet.

"I must say... You look good in blood!" The crime Lord chuckled, while those around them laughed heartily. Balin was not amused, trying to keeping a weary eye on all of them and not letting his guard down for a second. He was seriously beginning to think Dwalin was right about this whole thing after all...

From where he stood by Eomi's thrown, Dori could only watch with wide eyes as he bit his bottom lip, one hand gripping the metal of the chair as Ruby smugly appeared out of the crowd and sauntered over to take a position next to Ola on the other side of where Dori stood. They and everyone watching and listening as the two Lords argued, though everyone knew that Eomi was now toying with the other, taking special pleasure at insulting and goading him. For the fact was that the name Fundin carried with it great weight even in the Underworld, respect and fear were powerful things, the brothers well known, and Eomi just hated for anyone to steal his own thunder. 

"You gamble needlessly!" Balin was trying to get the other to see reason, while everyone there would have told him it was useless. 

"The time of Durin's line is over, always doomed to look back as the world continues on! Perhaps it is time for some new blood to rise and lead our kind into a new prosperous future. Instead of languishing in the distant past that was glorious for only a privileged few." The other sniffed, making a point of inspecting his weapon. 

"The King will hear of this!" Balin barked, dark eyes flashing.

"I have no King!" The crime Lord suddenly snarled back, his words echoing in the chamber as everyone fell quiet again. The mild and smirking mask having cracked for a moment before the easy smile was back and he leaned back in his seat as if nothing had happened. But Balin had seen it, the madness underneath, the terrible clawing hunger for more, and he truly doubted that this Eomi would be content even if he became King of their people. No, this was all but a stepping stone for something bigger.

"You willfully throw yourself head first into a pit of chaos if you turn your back on our ways! There is no honor or sanity in this!" He hissed, tightening his grip on his still upraised sword when a few of those around him shifted. But the other just laughed at him, throwing his head back before motioning around them with a lazy wave of his pike-calloused hand.

"Have you forgotten where you are? Oh honorable Lord Balin son of Fundin, grasping Hand of the hollow King? This is the Under World!" 

"In the Under World chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder!" He said eagerly, teeth flashing as got up from his throne. His manner almost like a teacher speaking to the room while chastising with a foolish pupil, Balin standing there giving him a hard look as the other walked boldly over to him, though not to near, the enforcers backing up further. His dark eyes narrowed as the taller and thin Dwarf strolled around him then, stepping over the various bodies while looking into the watching faces of those gathered. "Many who try to claw their way up fail, never get to try again. The fall breaks them."

"So many desperate to be even given the chance to climb... Holding fast to dreams or escape from the misery of their existence in the dark... The muck. And some some even climb for love." Balin watching him stroll back, pausing briefly in front of the watching silver-haired Courtesan before Eomi turned back to his guest with a dark grin on his gaunt features. "Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is!"

"So now answer me this, Lord Balin. Now that I am so close to the top, why would I listened to anything from those that have never had to even climb?" He demanded then, lip curling in sudden anger, the mask cracking again. Focused on the white haired Dwarf that boldly and bravely stood there alone, surrounded on all sides by those that would gladly see him dead.

Balin remained silent, letting the other pontificate with his own bloated sense of worth, but also feeling a deep worry, for like his elder brother, Balin could tell that this Eomi was no fool. Mad perhaps, but not a fool and it was clear that he was gathering his forces to rise again the Line of Durin. Memories of bygone times were not treasured here, fealty and honor could only weather so much, especially against a force that was backed by a staggering amount of wealth, greed, anger and a tide of discontent.

"Look around you, Lord Balin. Thieves, assassins, cut-throats, whores, scum the lot of them! Yet I see them- and I respect them more then your pampered exiled King. Go and tell your King of Nothing that I do not bow to him or his kin! Their time is over!" He finished with a yell, many of those around the large chamber raising their fists, weapons and voices loudly in support, the clambering building to an almost deafening roar, save but a weary few as the crime Lord continued.

"To long have we been content to remain in the shadows, its time we walked in the sun!" He said for the crowds benefit.

"This maybe the underworld, but do not fool yourself. We are all but meat and bone, and the road you are building will be paved with the broken bodies of all here- as well as all the innocence that will be sucked into this conflict!" Balin's heavy warning making everyone quiet and Eomi lip curl, his cold gray eyes flashing. 

"Only my dead brother's love for you keeps me from lopping off that head of yours and sending it to your King in a box." Eomi sneered as he sat back down on his chair, playing it cool again while leaning back imperiously. "Balin son of Fundin, your invitation is withdrawn from Dream's End! Your useless alliance with my family is over." 

Balin again said nothing, his head held high, a grim and angry look on his noble features.

"I will not take your head, and none in this room will do so. But I can't promise it will stay upon your shoulders once you leave this chamber." Eomi continued with a mild smile as a dark chuckling ran through those watching while Balin stood there tall and unafraid before the throne. "But I am a sporting sort! So I tell you this, if you can make it outside- Your free to be on your way. If you not.... Well, I promise your head will be reunited with your beloved empty King, and I'll be sure to toss whats left to the pigs." 

This was followed by a roar of cruel laughter around the chamber as a good half of the enforcers and various armed Dwarrows in the room began to leave, more then one being sure to give the weary LongBeard a nasty look as they walked by, others looking downright eager, one even blew him a kiss while a few of those that stayed gave knowing chuckles. None there noticed when Dori slipped back and away from the throne and into the crowd as well, heading for one of the other doors in the massive chamber, the dark-haired Diamond stepping up and into his place to get a better view of what was happening.

"I warn you to reconsider your rash actions, Eomi." Balin spoke again with deep warning in his voice, trying one last time though it was clear he held no hope in his words. Face and beard still stained red, his dark eyes seeming to draw in the light. "I promise that you will come to regret this."

"I have 'considered' my actions plenty." The other just insultingly waved him off with a flick of his bony hand.

"What of my two guards? Their family's deserve to have their remains." Balin demanded, adjusting his grip on his thick sword now holding it one handed as he motion with his free one to two of the bodies at his feet.

"No. Their pig-food now." Eomi's smirk growing teeth at seeing the dangerous glower Balin gave him then. 

"Now get out of my sight, old Fool!" He laughed, gesturing to the door Balin had come with the heavy pike he still held while the others continued to laugh around him. 

The laughter only grew, specially when someone suddenly threw their drink, splashing Balin in cheep ale, but stayed well out of the way of the venerable warrior sword as he reluctantly left the two bodies behind. This was soon followed by some half-eaten food and a few more drinks, even a boot, Balin's lip curling, a rumbling growl in his chest, dark eyes narrowed and flashing in outrage. Never having been so insulted, but wisely kept his head as he was then forced to roughly shove his way through the press of armored bodies that purposefully got in his way, knowing he would not dare strike anyone down in the chamber now. Ugly laughter and nasty jeers following the now soaked and stained Lord out as Balin grimly prepared himself for the gauntlet he knew would be forced to run. 

It was not eight minuets later of hard fighting that he had finally made it into the main hallway of the third floor, trying to retrace his steps. Having been beset upon the moment he stepped out of the great chamber Eomi held court. The crowing and irritating laughter cut off with the shutting of the heavy stone door, now the air was filled with the loud clashing of weapons and the pain whines of the dying, none lasting long against him.

At the moment he grunted as he clashed swords with the last one of his attackers at the moment, a cackling and clearly half-mad Dwarf in dirty and ill repaired armor, he was skilled, but nothing compared to Balin's experience. Balin taking note that with the exception of a few, most of those that came after him so far were not Eomi's dreaded enforcers, but instead the various nasty bits of scum that made Balin wince at befouling his blade with their disgusting and loathsome blood, none of them worthy of being spit upon let alone cut down by his blade. His red coat had been slashed in several places to reveal the shine of good quality mail that he wore hidden underneath, looking more like some rough warrior then a Lord and noble, with his stained face and beard few outside those that had seen him on the battlefield would recognize him now.

The cackling Dwarf wasn't laughing anymore when he found himself run through. With a curl of his thin lip Balin twisted the blade and yanked it out, the heavy star-shaped head taking some flesh and bits of organs with it, the other dropped to the floor a moment later. He flicked the awful from his blade after a quick look around, then kicked another of the downed bodies out of his way as he prepared to move further down the hallway, knowing that there would be more attackers to come at any moment, it was then that a voice from behind him made him start.

"Lord Balin?" 

He angrily whirled around, sword ready, clearly expecting another attack or more jeering, but the fire instantly calmed some when he saw Dori now standing there in the dark hallway. A lovely seductive vision in all the surrounding ugliness, the pale Courtesan keeping well back from the gore and for a moment Balin could only stare. 

He was going to say something, but held his tongue as he watched Dori raise a single finger to his lips, then silently motioned for Balin to follow before walking away. His bare feet almost silent across the floor, not even waiting to see if Balin would even follow. 

For a long moment the Lord stood there, weighing his options, still breathing heavy from the fight, taking a final look back the way he had come, he then turned and quickly stepped over the still twitching body of one of his opponents and jogged spryly after the other. Within a few moments he had caught up, Dori glancing back at him over his strong shoulder, but kept going. Balin following even as he wondered if he was being lead into a trap, keeping a firm grip on the handle of his sword, the only sound to be heard was his own breathing, heavy boot steps and the delicate clacking and shifting of the many strings of pearls the Courtesan wore.

Balin paused more then once, understandably suspicious as Dori led him further and further away from the halls he had originally come with his two guardsmen and deeper into the maze of Dreams Ends' bowels. Watching how the silver-haired Courtesan would also pause when they came to an intersection or corner, looking around and listening for something before continuing, not once looking back, apparently confident that Balin would follow. 

Not that Balin or anyone else could blame him even in this serious situation. Balin's eyes drifting more then once to the enticing view of that lovely back and glorious ass swaying in front of him, the strung pearls rolling teasingly across that firm pale flesh. If this was to be the end... He must admit, it was not a bad final view to take with him to the halls of Mados. 

Dori quietly turned another corner, then led him down one of the wider and better lit hallways before stopping at a huge hung tapestry depicting the fall of Doriath, glancing around to make sure no one was around to see. Balin was about to say something when the silver-haired Companion looked back at him again and motion him to follow before slipping behind the tapestry, where a hidden passage way must have been, with another quick look around Balin quickly followed.

Finding himself in a much smaller and narrow stone passage way, Dori standing there waiting for him before he continued on, the rough carved stone no doubt cold on his bare feet as he padded quietly ahead. There was no light, but Dwarves have excellent night-vision so it proved to be no problem for either, the elder following the younger Dwarf through the narrow passage and up a steep flight of stairs before coming to a seemingly dead end.

"This opens to the back of the Tavern, by the stables." Dori spoke up then, Balin then listening to the rattle of the others' pearls and then the sound of a heavy latch being opened, then watching as the other leaned over, gripping some handholds and prepared to open the heavy stone door.

Balin however had not forgotten the red-haired Courtesan' actions in the green marble throne-room earlier. 

Dori let out as gasp, his eyes going wide at suddenly finding Balin's wide copper sword now under his chin, the long clasp at the end of his beard clinking lightly against the blade, a big firm gloved hand now on his naked abdomen, feeling the other pressed up close behind him.

"Open it, but be aware that you will sadly be proceeding me to Halls of Mados if this has all been a deception." Balin warned softly in his ear and Dori had no doubt that he would without hesitation.

He gave a short careful nod of his head before he slowly opened the door which slid out of the way with the heavy sound of grinding stone. Balin, still keeping a firm grip on him as he moved them a few cautious steps forward, looking over the Courtesan's pale shoulder and at the muddy area at the back of Dreams End, the well tended stable and the various buildings of the Red-light district beyond with the sun still shining above.

He let out the breath he had been holding with clear relief, lowering his blade and releasing the other as he stepped around Dori and out of the shadows of the narrow passageway and into the light.

"You have more enemies here then you can know." Dori finally spoke up again, his gaze understandably now weary. "A pack of Master Eomi's enforcers is waiting for you in the tavern, hoping the others in the lower halls have tired you."

"For all my enemies here, it appears I have some allies as well." Turning to look back at Dori, giving him a smile with an apologetic look. Watching the other lift a hand to his pearl covered throat and seeing the large bloody hand-print he had left on that curve of that pale abdomen.

Dori said nothing, just tilted his head, those pale eyes watchful, Balin knew that the Courtesan was taking a terrible risk by doing this, but he had bigger priorities sadly, many bigger priorities.

"Dori. Do you know what he has planned?" He asked then, hoping to glean any information he could.

"I know nothing." Dori said with a shake of his head. "I am but one of his whores, I share his bed, but not his ear. If you wish for such information you had best kidnap his adviser Tah."

"In the end it matters not, I suppose." Balin sighed, visibly disappointed as he shifted on his feet and looked around again. Knowing he didn't have much time, already pushing it as it was.

"I will return- with others and it will not be no happy affair. The King is already... displeased by the happenings of what goes on here. He will see Eomi's actions as a direct challenge." He sighed grimly, knowing that was exactly what the crime Lord wanted to. Looking back then into the dark narrow passage they had come, his sharp dark eyes flashing, his thought racing.

Dori said nothing and just calmly watched him, waiting for him to leave so he could close the door. He expected nothing from this, knowing that no matter the others' possible affections he was of no importance in those plans he saw swirling behind those dark eyes. Not one of the big players like the King, Balin and Eomi or even Tah, no he was just one of the many little fish trapped in the same pond with a bunch of feuding leviathans. To be honest he wasn't sure why Balin was still standing here and was a bit confused as to why the venerable Dwarf Lord would even think to share such information with him.

Unaware of his thoughts, Balin suddenly turned back to the quiet and watching silver-haired Courtesan still standing in the entrance of the passage way, making the other blink at suddenly being the focus of that intense gaze as the other stepped closer.

"Come with me!" He suddenly said, an eager spark in his eyes. 

Dori frowned, looking at him as if he clearly thought he had not heard that correctly. Balin cautiously glanced around again before trying again, lifting a stained gloved hand to him.

"It is not safe here."

"You have no idea, my Lord." Dori agreed with a rueful note in his voice, he lived here after all. Taking a step back from that offered hand before he leaned against the the cool stones of the passageway, still watching the other, the pearls, his silver hair and pale eyes seeming to glow in the shadows.

Balin gave a small nod, knowing his words sounded a bit foolish, especially now, but he was not done trying. He reasons three-fold, it would be a slap in Eomi's face if he made off with one of his favored Courtesans, he could rescue this pretty jewel from the muck, and the third... the third was purely selfish in nature. 

"True, but it will soon become even less so I fear. Come with me!" Stepping closer again, his hand still held out and open. Watching those eyes dart from his hand to his face in utter disbelief, those plump lips pursing.

"Surely you jest, my Lord?"

"I do not jest. Come!" For a long moment he stared, standing up from the wall he leaned and looked so very tempted. But Balin felt a stab of bitter disappointment in his breast when he watched the other take another step away from his outstretched hand. Balin letting his thick fingers close before he allowed his hand to fall heavily back to his side, his feeling clear to be read in his dark eyes.

"I am sorry, my Lord. But I can not." Dori finally said, dropping his eyes with a firm shake of his head,

"You give your loyalty to a nest of poisonous serpents?" The other demanded then with a touch of anger and incredulity in his voice, watching as those pale eyes snapped up again.

"I am bound by stronger chains then steel I fear. For I have no loyalty or affection to this pit, but I am bound here all the same." Came the soft words. 

"What binds you?" The other frowned, bushy brows knitting together

"Love and fear for those I hold closest to my heart." He answered truthfully, putting a hand to his chest. It was then that the sounds of yelling from around the building made them both pause and look.

"You best be quick, my Lord! You maybe outside, but they will still kill you if they can catch you." Dori urged with a hiss, turning back to the other and making a shooing gesture. "Go!" 

"Tell me where they are! I will see them brought to safety and kept with the guardsmen." Balin tried not ready to give up yet, stepping closer. But Dori just closed his eyes and turned away with a shake of his head, the mother of pearl clasps and decorations in his hair chiming before looking sadly back.

"I-I thank you much for your generosity my Lord. But I fear I can not. For the guardsmen would offer them just as much danger." He said quietly.

"There is nothing to fear! Not unless your loved ones be criminals...." Balin's words trailing off with the realization. Remembering Dori's last name then, remembering talking with his younger brother of what he knew about a Dwarf with the last of name Ri- and the following explosion. Dori wasn't lying, their was more then just a few warrants out for the second son of Ri, sharing the same name of that dishonored House and being what he was, Balin had no doubt that few would spare the lovely Courtesan much kindness. Leaving him frowning at Dori again, unable to say more as the pretty Courtesan gave him a thankful, but apologetic look.

"Do you understand now?" 

"Aye... You are truly chained here." He sighed with a nod and a tight-lipped frown, not liking any of it.

"Go on then." Dori said, one of his hands making shooing motion at him again. 

Balin gave him a frustrated look, but came closer to join him in the shadows before reaching out to gently catch one of Dori's hands then, pulling the reluctant Courtesan a few steps closer before lifting that hand to his lips. Dori watching with a small smile despite himself, even in this dark situation he was charmed as the white haired Dwarf gave his knuckles a reverent kiss.

"I will return. And if I can... I would see you free, Dori."

Dori said nothing, the small smile proved fleeting as he simply looked back at the older Dwarf and Balin could tell that he didn't believe him for a second. For he saw no hope in those lovely, but so very weary blue eyes. Reluctantly, he let that hand slip from his fingers before he turned and darted across the muddy area to the stable, a few of those tending the animals wisely getting out of his way, once they caught sight of the blood drenched Dwarf Lord still holding his equally stained sword. 

A few moments later Dori watched him trot out of the stable on Master Eomi's favorite and spirited coal-black steed, as a small part of him wondered what it would have cost him? Even if he thought Balin had the power to free him from this place. At what cost? For if he had learned nothing in his life, it was that nothing was ever free. Still its nice to dream he supposed...

Balin paused to look back, now from the back of his snorting and dancing pony, taken again for a moment by the sight of the lovely pale ghost quietly watching him from the shadows of this terrible place. Before the apparition disappeared back into the darkness of the passageway before the hidden door closed, leaving nothing but a seamless stone wall in the back of the fortress-like building, no doubt one of many such hidden doors.

With a sigh he turned and kicked his steed into motion just as some enforcers rounded the building, a few of them giving shouts of anger at his escape, luckily none carried a bow so they could do nothing but watch him gallop away.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

While Balin raced through the streets of town on his stolen pony, hurrying to tell his brother and Thorin of his ill news, Eomi was below smugly sitting on his throne still holding court, still unaware of Balin's escape. 

As for Dori, he was leaving the secret passageway and was slipping out from the heavy fabric of the wall tapestry when his arm was suddenly grabbed making him start with a loud gasp, turning to see a large dark armored figure standing there. Dori recognizing the white-haired and one-eyed head of Eomi's enforcers, though they had never spoken, the old warrior having nothing to do with the various Companions here, one of the few married Dwarrows that worked Dreams End. 

"You! You let him escape!?" Came the rough demand, giving Dori a harsh shake before he yanked himself out of that bruising grasp.

"What of it?" He challenged back, head up and meeting the other's ire with a haughty sniff. "You heard what Master Eomi said. He is free to go if he made it ou-" His words were cut off as the old enforcer gave him a vicious backhand that snapped his head to the side. Making the many pearls he was wearing rattle, but he kept his feet, now finding himself staring at the stone floor of the empty hallway the stood.

"You stupid whore!" The other spat as he loomed over him. Glaring down at him as Dori slowly straighten again, now sporting a bloody lip as he turned to meet that glare again.

Then promptly slapped him right back with the full of his hand, knocking the much bigger and fully armored enforcer off his booted feet.

"The next time you raise a hand to me- I'll rip it off!" Dori snarled, glaring down at him now sprawled on the floor with fire in his eyes. While the old enforcer could only look up at the naked and pearl-clad Companion in a confused disbelieving daze, head spinning and his nose broken.

He might be trapped here, forced to serve Eomi, but Dori refused to be a victim and wouldn't willingly take any abuse. With a final furious glare as the old enforce who levered himself up onto his elbows, still looking utterly gobsmacked, Dori turned and walked away down the stone hallway, still angry, but his thoughts racing. Dread and worry at war in his belly, he tried to stay out of this dangerous game Eomi and others were playing, but found himself carried away anyway. He could only hope Ori and Nori were doing well...

 

(Being mean to baby-Ori... I think I am officially one of the most evil people in this fandom now.  
There is also some seriously obnoxiousness road-construction going on outside my building, and they broke almost everything. Having only limited and sporadic internet access SUCKS!!! 

Also Balin, being all old-school calls all Companions and thinks of the as Courtesans, and in turn doesn't see them in the negative light like most do. And yes, I totally ripped of a few lines for Game of Thrones.)


	11. Chapter 11

The days continued on...

Since the incident at the market Nori was like a ghost, keeping Ori with him, but hardly staying at home, taking the Dwarfling with him at night to the various Inn, taverns and rooftops. He knew it wasn't healthy and if Dori knew he would no doubt throw a complete fit, but Nori couldn't make himself stay in that place save to make Ori breakfast, change clothes or spend a few hours there before it became to much again, to confining. Most nights Nori had simply stole or bought them dinner, even eating stolen cake on a rooftop while they watched the busy street below. Enjoying introducing Ori to 'good' cooking, with once or twice included his own cooking skills. Many a night the Dwarfling would sleeping curled up beside him on a wooden bench in a tavern or in a room at a Inn Nori rented for a few hours to nap. But for all of that, the main reason they spent so little time at home was the simple fact that Dori wasn't there, so to Nori it had stopped being a 'proper' home anymore. It was no longer alive and warm, to quiet, his absent brother's scent still lingering like a unseen spirit in the two rooms that he and Ori now rattled around in with the dust-motes.

As for Ori, he tried to keep Nori within his sight most of the time, sticking close, holding onto his hand, the end of his tunic or cloak. Which Nori couldn't blame to poor sprog for, but his neediness was already beginning to drag on Nori. Which only made Nori feel even worse since he knew Ori had very good reasons to want him close. For all his amazing intelligence and quiet nature, Ori was all but a babe really. But it still didn't change the fact that the weight of his care seemed to get heavier everyday. That little hand clinging to his own keeping him grounded and slow and it made Nori's skin itch. In his imagination he could just feel the imagined shackles crawling up his legs like snakes, their open mouths waiting to sink into his flesh, binding him and holding him back. There was so much that needed to be done and that was not including what his baby brother needed, and Ori needed so much! There was little to no time left for his own needs. Nori had not truly realized just how much work this would be, and he chaffed under these shackles. For that's what they were to him, he was not his elder brother, he could not endure these heavy chains for long... 

Not but that very morning Nori had also gotten his first experience a 'real temper-tantrum' as Dori had described it. And his elder brother had been right, it was something to behold and it had lasted over an hour! It had started in the middle of the busy street when Ori had suddenly stopped in his tracks and declared that he wanted to go to the park or something. Unfortunately he didn't take Nori's apologetic, "Not now, Ori" well. 

Thats when the explosion happened, which had been shocking to see, making it hard for Nori to believe that this horrible screeching, red-faced little monster was actually his sweet and shy baby-brother not moments before. The same monster that yanked his hand from his, attempting to run off, angrily flailing his little arms and legs, then throwing himself to the ground in front of everyone, calling loud attention to them that they didn't need. Nothing Nori tried to calm him worked, finally forced to angrily pick the kicking and screaming Dwarfling up and take him home, but even that didn't stop him. In fact he only seemed to get worse, the child stamping his foot and declaring that, "Your not Dori!!! I WANT DORIIII!!!" 

They might be in the privacy of their rented home, but Ori just kept throwing things, the pitch of his screaming so irritating, stabbing his ears and setting his teeth on edge. Nori was not ashamed to admit that having tried everything and not knowing what else to do, he had become so frustrated that he had been sorely tempted to take his hand Ori. In the end he had simply stood looking out the window that his dusty and faded knot still hung, hands clamped over his ears with his back to the still screaming and flailing child, teeth gritted and so tempted to just crawl out that same window to leave and not look back. But instead he stood there stiffly and waited for the Dwarfling to eventually wear himself out.

Which he did, the rooms having gone quiet again, but for a long time Nori still stood looking out that window to the world beyond, waiting for his own temper to cool. Eventually he turned around, only find the Dwarfling nowhere in sight, but after a quick search he found him in the little area behind the screen Dori used to get dressed and keep his clothes. Nori's heart uncomfortably squeezed as he found the small sniffing Dwarfling had opened one of the trunks and was now sitting in the one that had all of Dori's regular and very worn cloths, which sadly wasn't much. Nori coming over to sit next to him on the floor with a sigh, leaning his arms and chin against the edge of it. Ori just watching him sadly in turn, having wrapped himself in one of Dori thin and faded plum colored robes, breathing in the scent still on them and trying to draw comfort from it. And for a long time nether brother said anything, there was nothing to say.

Luckily Ori's lessons with Hanar at the library and his time after with Lady Nei offered Nori a much needed break during the day to talk with his various contacts and steal some needed supplies and food for the short times they did spend at home. 

Having finished getting a few things, Nori made his way to the library to pick Ori up from his lessons and walk him over to Groinson's home for the rest of the afternoon, which would let Nori try and talk with a few more people. Though so far everyone was proving tight-lipped when it came to info about the goings-on of Dreams' End, most simply not knowing anything save getting mostly rumors and hissed warnings for his troubles. Worst of all was when he would saddle up to someone only for them to turn and greet him by name, making him snarl and slink back the way he had come.

He was no simple thief anymore and had lived and sheltered in the underworld a long time, but even the ways of the shadows were being disrupted, the big players were moving and circling one another of late, leaving confusing ripples in their massive wakes, making the other smaller creatures of the underworld to bob and be battered about in the waves. 

When he reached the large building of the library, having dropped Ori off that very morning, he paused at the open doors as he pushed his hood back, revealing his rich brown hair done up in it usual and distinctive hairstyle, long tail of his braid snaking down his back, he was a bit early and having nothing else to do he simply strolled into the dusty smelling building. Making his way through the dark cool passage and past various smaller hallways before coming into the open and sunny area of the main library, the domed ceiling to be seen high overhead along with the various rows of towering bookshelves. The large room in a quiet hush as a few scribes and various Dwarrows and even a few Men could be seen reading at the long heavy tables or browsing through the various isles, all of them seeming lost in their own worlds, not paying him or anyone else any mind. 

Nori paused to take it all in, being sure to look for exists before making his way deeper in, his thin-soled boots all but silent across the tiled floor as he walked past many a distracted and busy assistant, student or scribe busting past with scrolls or books in their arms. He rarely ever went to libraries in his various travels, not that he avoided them, but his jobs rarely included stealing from such places. His sharp hazel eyes scanning the area, searching for Ori as he headed for the back of the library that had many tall windows that let in the most light, many heavy and beautifully carved writing desks with some students to be seen, the area had clearly been set aside for teaching. A large desk standing taller then the others facing the rows of smaller desks, clearly where the teacher and any lecturers sat, it was also a perfect vantage point of keeping an eyes on the library as a whole.

It was not long before he spotted the tiny figure at one of the desks, busy reading from a book that was bigger then him, Ori literally laying on part of the massive book as he knelt on several other thick books that had been stacked on his chair, a big ink smudge on his round cheek as well as his little fingers. 

Nori let out a croak like a black bird, a real smile lightening his face as he watched the Dwarfling immediately look up and around as if expecting to see an actual bird flying around, Nori doing the call again before Ori finally turned and looked back seeing him strolled past the other desks and over to him.

"Nori!" He happily cried before guiltily ducking his head when a few of the other and older scribes in training shushed him. Only to quickly turn back to their own books and mind their own business at the hard look Nori flashed then before turning and watching his brother scramble down from his chair and run over to him with a big smile on his face.

Ori was thrilled, Dori never came into the library so he took advantage to excitedly show his brother his work area and the desk he had been assigned. Nori gamely letting himself be lead along and shown this and that, Ori babbling a mile-a-minuet, he really was impressed, still amazed at just how smart his baby brother was, most of the books and scrolls Ori was gleefully showing him looked ancient, the words only gibberish to him. 

While Ori was telling Nori about once seeing a strange gray Man with a long beard, a tall staff and big pointy hat he had seen looking through the scrolls for something. The brothers were unaware of two much older Dwarves now walking down the main isle between the various branches of the towering bookshelves, deep in conversation, their manner very serious. One wore the heavy robes of the head Scribe, many of the passing younger scribes pausing to give him a respectful bow as they past by, the other walking with him was well dressed in noticeably new clothes of deep red, a thick copper colored sword at his side, his pointy boots steel-tipped.

'-really I need anything. Old blueprints, sketches, anything. The third floor is a maze, but if we could sneak in we would have a much needed advantage." The one in red was saying, a black gloved hand resting on his wide belt, the other thoughtfully stroking his long snowy white beard. Keeping pace with the Scribe, their heavy boots ringing through the quiet of the library along with the rasp of the Scribes' robes across the floor and the gangling of his many keys. 

"Forgive me, Balin, but I fear we only have the blueprints from the initial sale of that cursed place. Before that criminal Eami bought it, when it was but a meeting hall of Men. The third underground chambers had not even been dug then!" The other grumped, the end of his long scraggly brown and white beard tucked into his belt. The other let out a disappointed sigh as the two continued down the main pathway through the bookshelves, passing the area where Ori and Nori stood amungst the rows of desks as they headed to the back area when some scrolls and legal documents where held in a different room.

"I feared as much, Hanar. Like everything else, Eami was picky about his architects and I have seen for myself how well the underground chambers were made... Perhaps you could find me the names of the builders or planners that were hired?"

"I doubt we will have such things, but I will look, my Friend."

It was then that the elder Dwarf glanced over at the area where some of his students still sat reading, pleased to see them all still deep within their assigned tasks, save for his favorite pupil, seeing Ori excitedly talking with a slender figure with a distinctive star-like hairstyle, that was altogether utterly silly in Hanar's opinion. Young Dwarrows now a days! But that wasn't what made his spine stiffen and his booted feet to halt on the polished tiles of the floor, his sudden stop making Balin also pause and look curiously back at him.

Just as easily as the old Scribe could recognize a foul Courtesan when he saw one, like that damn trollop brother of his star pupil. He knew a thief when he saw one, and they where not allowed in his library! 

"You! Get out of here!" He barked, his raspy voice ringing through the quiet of the library, making everyone look up at turn, including Nori and Ori. 

"Master Hanar, this is my other brother!" Ori chirped in explanation as he moved past his brother and toddled a few steps towards his teacher, also now seeing nice Mister Balin there as well. He was preparing to introduce them properly, hoping that Master Hanar would like his brother. Only for Nori to come up behind him and pick him up and swing him onto his back, Ori automatically clinging, not understanding, his little arm wrapping automatically around Nori's neck as his brother now glared at the old Scribe who was stomping over.

"No degenerates or Courtesans! I won't let that dirty Courtesan in here to contaminate this sanctuary of learning, why should I let a cut-purse like you in!" The old Dwarf spat, getting red-faced and out of breath as he pointed an accusing finger at Nori. While the old Dwarf he had been walking with moments before visibly frowned catching the others' words, watching the confrontation taking place.

"Suck my bollocks, you old bat!" Nori sneered, head up in confrontation, upper lip curling. He didn't come in here looking for trouble, he was here for Ori, but he wasn't going to willingly take insults to his or his brother's person, especially from some moldy old paper-pusher he's never met before.

It was then that the well dressed and white-haired Dwarf, who could only be a Lord and of the LongBeards by his clothes and appearance spoke.

"This is young Ori's brother? And you say the other is a Courtesan?" His bushy eyebrows shooting up. Eagerly stepping forward now, looking back and forth between the two brothers and his old friend. Having met young Ori months before on one of his trips into town, Hanar all but gushing about the small prodigy that had been brought to him, Balin also greatly impressed by the young ones thirst for learning and amazing talent. Was it possible? Could Ori and this other older brown-haired one possibly be his Courtesan's loved ones?

"Aye, but at least that damned silver-haired trollop has the decency to stay out of this sacred place and not soil it with his unwanted presence- Unlike you, thief!" Hanar spat, stabbing his thick finger in Nori's direction again. 

Said thief looking angry and flipped the old Scribe a very dirty hand-sign in response, which sent the sour old Dwarf into a sputtering conniption, but the other Dwarf with the long white beard ignored his friend as he stepped past him, his dark eyed focus intently onto the two, which Nori didn't like one bit.

"You are both are of the House of Ri?" He asked, raising a hand to gesture to them still standing amid the rows of desks.

Which made Nori immediately weary and back up a few steps, mouth clamping shut, but not soon enough for he visibly cringed when he heard a small voice speak up then.

"Yes, Mister Balin! This is Nori and my other brother is Dori!" Ori helpfully chirped in answer, peering over Nori's shoulder.

Nori recognized the name, even if he didn't know the face so before this Balin could say anything more or possibly pull that sword at his belt, Nori suddenly bolted to the side to avoid him and make for the exit. Jumping nimbly onto one of the desks, papers, quills and ink spilling as he hopped from desk to desk, more then one surprised student forced to stop what they were doing when he landed on their space. One angrily yanking his book out from under Nori's boot, almost causing him to slip as he tried to avoid the now apoplectic Hanar before leaping off, landing on the floor and sprinting off without missing a beat, leaving chaos in his wake. 

"Wait!" Balin shouted after him, forced to shove past and pick his way through the rows of desks and confused students with visible frustration.

"Nori, wait!" Ori cried as Nori continued to book it.

"We gotta go, Poppit!" The other said tightly.

"B-but my quills!" Ori cried while being jostled, clinging tight and looking back in distress his reddish-brown bangs flying.

"No time!" Running down the main isle and past the towering bookshelves and long tables, back the way he had come with amazing speed, the domed ceiling high above them. A flock of scribes scattered like birds as he shoved his way through them and plunged into the long dark hallway that lead to the main doors, seeing the daylight from outside shining ahead.

Nori took a chance to glance back, only to almost run into what he had first thought was a wall that hadn't been there when he came in before realizing it wasn't a wall, but the broad back of someone standing just beyond large doorway of the library, there was also something very familiar about this back as the thief was forced into a skidding stop, still in the shadow of the hallway, just steps from daylight.

"Kili?" Ori chirp then, making Nori frown before he noticed the young Dwarfling sitting on the large Dwarf's broad shoulders. He looked to be just a little older then Ori, dressed in well made, but mud splashed blue tunic and dark pants, with loose dark hair, the child in question turning his head to look curiously back and down at them from his high perch. 

"Oh! Hi Ori!" He chirped back with a big smile that was missing one of his front milk-teeth, big dark eyes full of interest. "Who's that?"

"My brother!" Ori answered proudly. Shifting on Nori's back as he looked up at his friend, his little face peering out from under his brother's big hair.

It was then that the large body that Kili was riding on turned around having heard Kili talking with someone, the two adults noticeably froze at the sight of one another.

"Shit!" Nori silently cursed to himself as he saw who it was, stepping back. He knew that bald head and those tattoos anywhere.

"You!" Came a deep rumbling and very familiar growl, recognition instantly sparking in those eyes at the sight of him. Ori letting out a scared squeak and hid his face in the wake of the other's furious bark of disbelief, he remembered seeing this huge scary person before, while Nori took another step backwards, knees bending, weary as a cornered cat. Kili watching with great interest from his high vantage-point, a firm grip on what was left of the bald guardsman's hair, who had taken a step towards the other now, big thick arms coming up.

"Wait!!" It was then that the white-haired Dwarf's voice rang out behind the tense thief. Having finally caught up, the LongBeard Lord to be seen racing down the dark hall towards them, Hanar's robed figure to be seen hurrying after.

"Stop! Dwalin! Stop them!!!" Balin called.

Nori's mind was now racing, were these two on Eomi's take to!? Poor Ori meanwhile had no idea what was going on as he clung to his brother's back, looking back at nice Mister Balin and Master Hanar, what was wrong? Were they mad at him and his brother? Dwalin meanwhile tried to take advantage of his brother's distraction, moving with surprising speed.

It was pure quick reflex that Nori managed to dodge the hulking guardsman's sudden grab, jerking back, Ori giving a mouse-like squeak, then somehow ducked another failed grab by those familiar big hands, and the thief was already well aware of just how fast and strong those hands were and wasn't taking any chances. Using the large warrior's last lunge to side-step and get around him and into the light before the two older Dwarves could catch up, hearing the white-haired Dwarf let out a curse at his escape.

Not looking back, Nori took off, and by the sound of heavy boots behind him he knew the hulking guardsman was in hot pursuit. 

"Dwalin! No wait!! Dwalin wait!!!" Balin was now calling after them, black gloved hand upraised. But neither thief or the guardsman in question were listening and soon left him, the cursing Hanar and the library far behind.

The hound having the long hunted for fox within inches of his snapping teeth as they ran down the street, and was far-far to close for this fox's tastes. Literally nipping at Nori's flying heels as the thief ducked, dodged and jumped around various people, carts and animals, the tail of his long braid whipping behind him, but the large guardsman rudely plowed through whatever was in his way as he charged after, teeth bared, dark eyes alight. 

Up ahead, on the left side of the street, Nori spotted a dead-end alleyway that he had used in the past for escapes, putting on a burst of speed he dodged suddenly left around a large vegetable cart, past a few shoppers and under a tall horse someone was walking by on a lead rope. The large animal startled, rearing up, but Nori was well past before he could be accidentally kicked or stepped on, hearing a few voices raised in anger behind him. As well as a roared curse in a familiar voice that made a corner of his lips curl as he ran into the alleyway, startling a beggar sitting against one wall. 

Nori didn't have time to pause for his sharp ears could hear Dwalin's heavy boots soon pounding the pathed stones behind him, which was a bit surprising since Nori would have thought that horse would have delayed the bigger Dwarf longer. Seeing the dead-end in front of him and not missing a beat, Nori put on a burst of speed heading for the corner with a leap that would have surprised even an Elf, he jumped his foot hitting the wall then leaping off and up, using his momentum, hearing a deep snarl and the sound of a heavy body crashing into the wall beneath him.

Nori was half way up the stone wall of the building, hanging off a second story windowsill, planting his feet against the vertical surface preparing for another acrobatic leap, planning on doing a flip over the wall- Only to suddenly freeze when he became suddenly aware of a loud shrill high-pitch sound.

It took him a moment to realize what it was before his eyes snapped wide when Nori realized that he still had little Ori on his back, the extra weight wasn't his travel pack or some sack of loot. The small Dwarfling clinging to him for dear life, eyes clamped shut as he screamed in fright. A quick glance below showed that Dwalin had clearly come to a similar jolting realization as well, big hands still up against the wall, having jumped and attempted to grab Nori's ascending foot, but missed. Remembering then that he still had little Kili on his shoulders and why Balin had been yelling for him to wait.

Unlike poor frightened Ori however, Kili was grinning and laughing like a little manic, having a wonderful time. A firm grip still on Dwalin's hair, holding two handfuls like a set of reins while he bounced on his broad shoulders and kicking his little heels into Dwalin's big chest like urging a pony on.

"Get 'em, Mister Dwalin!!! Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Jabbing a grubby finger up at Nori still hanging there like a spider, while Ori continued to wail on his back.

Catching each others eyes, it was clear that their usual chase would have to wait, Ori still screaming, while Kili kept shouting for Dwalin to, "Get 'em'!" At an unspoken agreement for a momentary truce, Dwalin dropped his hands and took several steps back, allowing Nori jump down, landing in a crouch, agile as a cat. Unfortunately the sudden move made Ori scream even more, the pitch now becoming truly painful to hear, even the big guardsman wincing.

"Shh! Shh! Ori its alright! Its alright," Nori tried to sooth as soon as he stood up, Dwalin standing not but a few feet away from him watching. Unable to pry the Dwarfling off, Nori eventually managed to twist and rotate the clinging child from his back to his front so he could wrap his arms around him and try and calm him down. Gently bouncing him, even as he was unable to quite hold back his wince of disgust at the snot and tears Ori smeared on the front of his dark tunic. 

"Don't be such a big baby, Ori!" Kili huffed dramatically crossing his small arms over Dwalin's bald head, pouting that the fun chase was over. The big guardsman still glaring down at the thief, his own arms now crossed over his massive chest, it would have been quite intimidating if Kili wasn't still on his shoulders pouting.

Nori stood there seeming focused on the child he was holding, but he was also keeping a eye on the massive guard... Normally he would flirt a little, tease and insinuate a few choice things by now, enjoying that odd little tickle he got in his belly whenever he was around this particular guard, but not now. When he saw Dwalin become distracted, the big warrior tilting his head up with a scowl to tell Kili to stop making rude noises by putting his lips to Dwalin's bald head and loudly blowing. Nori took his chance, suddenly quick as a wink he darted past, hearing Dwalin snarl after him as he escaped and disappeared into the crowded street with his baby brother, leaving the other two still in the alleyway.

"Fili is going to be so jealous of me!!!" Kili crowed happily from atop Dwalin's shoulders. Yanking on his hair while the big guardsman glowered after the long escaped thief, he was also not looking forward to explaining this to Dis.

Nori meanwhile was sure that they where well enough away and there were no signs of pursuit before he turned and paused around the corner of a large building and focused on the still wailing Dwarfling in his arms. 

"Shhh, Shh.. Its alright! Its over now!" He soothed, rubbing his back and bouncing him softly as he stayed out of the way of the foot-traffic. Even as he internally wondered what in Mordor he was going to do now!? Was it safe for Ori to still be taught at the library? Would he have to move to a different town so Ori could continue his schooling with a new Scribe and what of that LongBeard Lord? No doubt that had to be the famous elder son of Fundin, having dealt with the big-lug younger all these years. But how did he know their names or about Dori? Was he working for that spider Eomi? Left once again with only more questions then answers.

After Ori was finally through crying, Nori continued to hold and rub his back, when he felt the little body in his arms suddenly hitch. This was followed by an unpleasant sound and something warm splashing down Nori's back, something wet that smelled like vomit.

"My tummy hurts..." Came the miserable little voice on his shoulder.

 

\-----------------------

 

That night he took Ori with him to the Serpent Teeth Inn while he had his meeting with Curin, Lurin having gotten word of his arrival to him earlier that day.

Ori looked around with wide eyes, toddling beside him as Nori held his hand and kept a weary eye out as they made their way through the dark streets on the bad side of town, no moon above to light their way, he was tired and knew he should be in bed like a good boy, but remained quiet.

A short time later they came to the Inn that Nori had taken him to quiet a few times this last week. Ori didn't like it, he wanted to go home, but Nori seemed to like this place and others that he had taken him to, so he tried to like them to. When they came in Ori saw the nice Dwarf behind the counter smile at them, Ori smiling back with a shy wave as his big brother walked deeper into the dark establishment, headed for one of the back tables where two Dwarves sat. Both of them getting up to greet Nori, his brother nodding at the smaller Dwarf with prickly looking light brown hair and beard, hastily tied back with a strip of leather, clearly hailing from one of the StiffBeard clans. The other had dark eyes and tightly woven black hair and beard with small gray beads in it, standing there with his arms crossed with a flat look on his face. Nori letting go of his brothers hand as he turned his full attention to the other Dwarf, Ori staying close, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Curin." Nori greeted calmly, the other just nodded his head, arms still crossed as he stood by the table. He was older then Nori, also a thief and con-artist by trade, dressed similarly to the way Nori was, his clothes of better weave.

"Nori. So remind me why I'm here again?" He said drolly, turning his attention to examine one of his nails. 

"Because you owe me!" Nori snapped with heat in his voice.

"I owe you nothing!" The others' head snapping up with a growl.

"You owe me plenty! You'd be long dead and left to rot, dangling from the thieves-tree outside that town of Men if I hadn't sprung you!" Nori countered, teeth flashing.

The two glaring at one another for a long pause, now but a foot apart, both looking like roosters getting ready to fight at any moment before they both suddenly smirked and firmly clasped one another's arms.

"Alright, you've got me. Its good to see you, Nor."

"The same, though you had me going there."

"Well this had better be good." The other warned, but his eyes remained warm as they stood before one another with matching smiles.

Ori blinked, his little mouth popping open, big eyes wide and watching as the two suddenly and loudly smacked their heads together. Dori and Nori never did that with him or each other. 

It was then that the shorter Dwarf with the stiff beard stepped around the table and came over and picked Ori before the Dwarfling could duck behind his brother as the other two talked, letting out an unhappy whine that went ignored by the adults around him. 

"Hello there, I'm Regin!" He smiled, his breath making Ori's little nose wrinkle.

"Ori, son of Ri, at your service" He shyly chirped automatically. Then remembering the greeting his older brother had given the other Dwarf before, leaned his head back then slammed it as hard as he could into Regin's smiling face.

The StiffBeard let out a curse and stumbled back, almost dropping the Dwarfling at the very unexpected head-butt, the other two stopping to watch.

"Take 'em! Take 'em!" His nose clearly broken while now holding the confused Dwarfling at arms-length while Nori threw his head back as he and Curin all but howled in laughter. The second son of Ri quickly stepping forward to take his now squirming brother.

"Isn't he just precious!" Nori laughed, proudly bouncing his confused brother on his hip.

"Charming." the other grumbled, wiping at his bloody nose with his sleeve, throwing both of them a glare.

Poor Ori was so very confused, looking around at the various adults, had he done that wrong? Nori then introduced his little brother to Curin, Ori giving a proper greeting, but without the head-butt this time. 

"How's Mera?" Nori asked as they all sat down at the table, pulling out a chair for himself and sitting down before simply picking Ori up and plopping him onto his lap. 

"Pregnant with my third." The BlackLock said with a proud smile, chest puffing up.

"Another bastard?" Nori cocking an amused eyebrow at him. While Ori shifted on his lap as he looked around the table, his little fingers gripping the edge not seeing anything of interesting with noticeable disappointment.

"Shut your mouth! They only be so because she still refuses to officially bond with me!" The other snapped hotly, proud smile dropping, this being a very large sore spot with him as he glared around at the others. "We live together, have children and share our money- I don't know what more I can do!? I have asked her over sixty three times!"

"Well I can understand her, I wouldn't want to officially bond with you either." Regin snickered, over his cup, managing to just barely dodge a swipe by the other.

"Shut your face!" The other snapped, though more out of irritation then anger as the other continued to snicker.

"Why don't we order another round?" The Regin finally offered with a lopsided smile, showing no hard feeling, while the other snorted under his breath before nodding his agreement. Knocking back what remained of the previous ale as the shorter put up a hand and ordered them a new round while Nori bouncing Ori on his legs, making the Dwarfling smile as the adults continued to talk, talking shop for a bit.

"Did you hear? Lady Bragur finally caught young Jasin swiping from her stock of gems." Curin was saying, leaning back in his chair with his boots rudely up on the table.

"Knew it was just a matter 'o time." Nori just shook his head. "Cut the stings of the same purse one to many times..." 

The other two nodding their agreement, though none of them seemed particularly bothered by the news of the demise of one of their own either.

"That ain't be the worst part!" Regin snickered as he leaned against the table, eyes sparkling with dark amusement as he wiped his bloodly nose on his stained sleeve. "She gutted him then cut him up into pieces, then stuck his head on a pike outside 'er house- in the middle 'o her garden. For everyone ta see!"

The others looked a bit grim, not having heard that detail while the barmaid arrived with their round of ale, smiles suddenly appearing at her presence.

"Anything else I can do for you, lads?" She asked cheerfully, looking around.

"I need to poop!" A small voice suddenly declared.

That made everyone noticeably pause before looking to the small Dwarfling that Nori wisely picked up and put down, just in case.

"Give me a few ticks with the lads here, and we'll go." Nori assured as he leaned forward in his chair and turned once again to the other two, Ori now standing by his chair. Only part of his head to be seen over the table top.

"I need to poop nooooooooooooowww!" Came the following whine as he squirmed and hopped. 

"Looks like you've got an important quest there, Nor." The short Dwarf teased, already taking a big swig of his ale.

"I'll take'em." The barmaid spoke up with a smile as she finished putting down the rest of their steins. Nori looking up and giving her his best roguish smile and a wink of thanks as she walked around to his other side and smiled kindly down at the still squirming child who was now watching her.

"Come on, Luv. I'll show ya where it is." Holding out one of her big scarred hands. The three around the table none to subtly looking down her impressive cleavage when she bent down, paying them no mind.

Little Ori looked her for a long moment with a big blink, then back up at Nori, seeing his nod before shyly taking her hand.

As soon as they where gone the three at the table went immediately back to business and now without Ori there they didn't need to beat around the bush.

"Nori... If half of what that fool Lurin was telling me is true." Curin started in a low voice, a serious look once again on his face as he leaned one elbow on the table, taking a long drink from his stein. "You may consider yourself the Prince of Thieves- but this is Dreams End we are speaking of, lair of the damned King of the Underworld! This is more then just a favor you ask for!"

Nori just gave him a hard look back, knowing exactly what he was asking, it was then with a little slight of hand he leaned over and put something down on the table in front of Curin, then sat back and waited. Regin was practicably drooling and leaned forward from where he sat, while the black-haired Dwarf could only stare for a moment at the three chicken-egg sized fire-opals now sitting there on the stained table top.

"I know this is a big favor Curin. But I promise it will be worth your while."

"Where did you steal these?" Curin finally spoke, his voice in hushed awe, dark eyes eager.

"I didn't. My brother was paid with these." He shrugged, leaning back with a creak in his chair as he let his own hazel gaze come to rest on the three fire-opals, remembering the heavy pillowcase of treasure Dori had given him from his last trip to Dreams End. This probably wasn't what his brother had in mind when he gave it, but it was now Nori's to use as he saw fit, like it or not. The other two Dwarves at the table visibly blinked at his easy shrug. 

"He gets regularly paid like this?" Curin asked, cocking an eyebrow as he picked up one of the stones for a closer look.

"What is 'e, Eomi's personal Concubine!?" Regin snorted incredulously at the brown haired thief.

Nori just grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes, his stomach twisting at the very thought while taking a swing of his ale, knowing that it was probably true.

"Alright, Nori. I'm in." Curin said then as he pocketed the three opals. "I'll help with the set-up, but no blood or runnin' this time."

The slender thief gave him a thankful and fierce smile, teeth flashing in the low light of the Inn as he reached over to heavily thud a hand on the others shoulder, the black-haired thief returning it, Nori then turned his attention to the other.

"Regin, do you have the map?" 

The smaller Dwarf nodded his head before putting down his ale and producing a small folded bit of parchment from his tunic, the other thief eagerly taking it and moving the various cups and things out of the way before opening it up and lay it on the table top. He had to give Regin credit, what he lacked in brains, couth and overall intelligence he made up for with his work. The quality of which was laid out in front of them, the smaller Dwarf having done a layout of the three levels of Dreams End from the various avenues of information he had managed to glean from records, word of mouth and sources that no one knew about. He mostly stayed under the notice of the bigger players, but there was reasons his skills were sought out by people like Nori and other thieves in the Underworld, Nori having already payed for his services earlier that week.

"I need you to do a little scouting for me. Make sure the StiffBeard's map is correct and not just a pile of shit, like that heist we did two years ago." Nori said, turning to Curin before glancing at the third Dwarf at the table.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know that one's mother was lying about that door?" Regin huffed, elbows on the table as he scratched at an itch in his prickly beard.

"Because it got that poor bastard Wibur cornered and beatin' to death!" Curin snapped, shoving the fire-opals into his tunic as he leaned over for a better look.

For a few moments it was quiet as the two thieves looked over the maps, drinking their ale as their eyes and fingers traced various routes and exists before Curin eventually cut his eyes at Nori with a serious look over the table.

"Alright, I'll do this for you, Nor. I'll check everything and scout it out for you. But anything else... Your on your own. I can't and wont be dragged into any trouble you plan and getting into with Dreams End. I've got family to think of."

"What, and I don't?" Nori snapped, eyes flashing while the other just gave him a long look.

"Why now? You wouldn't have cared before." The other countered calmly, sitting up. Making the other thief look away, elbows on the table, his restless gaze flickering here and there before finally drawn back to the patient and knowing gaze of his friend.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Curin. I always cared... I just..." The words wouldn't come and he found his mouth clamping into a tight line, his words already tasting of a lie, even as his heart rebelled against the BlackLock's words. Nori did care, he cared deeply, but it was complicated. Those years hard and bitter and being uncomfortable in his own skin. How did a bird explain the need for wind under it's wings, to a pony that was content plodded along on the ground?

Curin however just looked at him with eyes far to perceptive and knowing before shaking his head then changing the subject.

"So whats your plan?"

"I don't have one," Nori admitted with a frustrated sigh, reaching up to rub a hand over his face. Forced to face another truth he didn't want to, or was really ready to admit. "But when I do... I want to be prepared."

"He's sending you part of his earnings right?"

Nori just looked at him again, hazel eyes hard, face giving away nothing, wondering what the other was getting at, making the other lift an eyebrow at him. 

"Don't give me that look Nor! I've got a cousin up in the IronHills, works at this little place an sends my Aunt part of his earnings. Its not so uncommon a thing!" 

Nori looking away, that maybe so, but he still wasn't comfortable with it.

The third Dwarf at the table chuckled to himself after taking another swig of his ale then, having been listening as he leaned an elbow on the table, his light colored eyes cutting over to the taller thieves with a amused look on his round face, scratching at his prickly beard again. 

"You know I've been thinkin' about that. So, Nor. If your brother is a whore... And he's giving you his earning- Don't that also make him your whore?" 

The sudden temperature of the air around them noticeably dropped, Nori going very still as the two now stared at the third member of their group. Curin was looking incredulous and silently trying to tell him to 'shut up!' Between throwing worried glances at the stone-like Dwarf sitting next to him, watching the tension build in that slender body. That spring winding tight while the tipsy and completely oblivious Dwarf continued, absently rubbing at his still sore nose from Ori's head-butt earlier, a few flecks of blood to still be seen in one nostril as he slumped back in his chair

"You should give out tips on how ya managed that, Nori. Wish my brother was a whore and gave me money. All mine does is drink and knock me around when I go home!" He muttered before looking back down into his mug of ale- only to be suddenly set upon. 

Curin managed to snatch the map out of the way as Nori surged to his feet and shoved the table over, the short StiffBeard on the other side falling back in his chair with a yelp, legs and arm akimbo as their steins of ale crashed around him making the others in the sleepy Inn look their way. Then like a leaping cat Nori was on him, fists flying, cold rage on his angular face as Regin yelled and tried to defend himself, the lanky thief was going for a knife when Curin finally stepped in.

"Stop! We might need him still!" Curin hissed in Nori's ear so only he would hear as he tried to drag the other back, managing to get between them. Nori eyes filled with icy murder as he yanked himself out of Curin's grip, making a point of visibly twirling one of his knives while glaring at the shorter Dwarf before turning away, the end of his braid swinging like the lashing of an angry cats tail. 

"Wha?! Wha I say!?" The other demanded angrily still on the floor before scrambling up, still not realizing just how much danger he had been in.

"Back to business." Curin growled, making a point of straightening his tunic as he gave them both a pointed glare. Though he did angrily smack the back of Regin head as the other finally climbed to his feet and walked past him, then helped Nori right their table, collect their now empty cups and chairs and sat back down with the map. "Where did you get this information from anyway, Regin?"

"Was trollin' around the back rooms of the High Elk Inn, lookin for information- information for you!" The other glared at Nori as he rubbed the back his head, before motioning for another pint then continuing. "Anyways wasn't gettin' any luck when I bump in to an old enforcer that worked there, apparently no one knows, but there's a whole pack of 'em thats taken up residence and are squattin' at this old building across the way. So I follow 'em over and sure enough there be a bunch of em, just sitten around and drinkin'." The other two Dwarves listening, even as they went back to scanning the map.

"Real mean bunch. An rulin' em all was the biggest FireBeard you have ever seen! Rantin' and raving about gettin' revenge and takin' back what's his, somethin' about his home and pretty whore- or somethin'." The short Dwarf waving a hand in the air for emphasis before letting out a burp and continuing. "He and all of 'em used to work over there at Dreams End, know all the ins-an-outs. And get this! That big rantin' FireBeard... His name was Prim or Pryt or somethin! And was the head of Eami's old enforcers afore the fat spider got gutted by that assassin. Now there is a nasty piece of work I tell you!"

Nori and Curin didn't care about the details, but if what the short StiffBeard said was true, then he couldn't have found a better source. Leaving Nori to contemplate finding them himself to talk to, surly he could mine a few more gems from such a prime source.

"The way they were talkin' and an such makes me think those old enforcers are up ta something themselves..." Regin was muttering curiously, more to himself then the other two who were no longer really paying attention to him, their focus back on the map.

It was during this time that little Ori was brought back, though not by the barmaid, but the elder and plump owner of the Serpent Teeth Inn. 

Nori turned his head and looked up to see the kindly Inn keeper standing there holding Ori's hand and got up from his chair, his eyes flashing with concern. Old Grimbur almost never came out to the front of house and here he was with Ori and a mop and bucket in hand.

"Ori?" He asked, quickly checking him over.

"I'm sorry... missed." The child admitted in a very small voice, biting his lip as he looked down in embarrassment, rocking back an forth on his little feet on the sticky floor. The sudden changes in Ori's diet of the last week had apparently reared its ugly head.

"No harm done, sprite!" The inn keeper soothed in a very deep and smoky voice. Smiling down at him before turning his small round eyes to Ori's brother and promptly handed him the mop and soapy bucket of water with a smile while Nori visibly frowned, now numbly standing there with items in hand.

"Now don't you worry none, Nori. I'm sure your good friend Curin will watch 'em, while you go in there and clean up a bit." He said cheerfully with a firm smile that left no room for argument before motioning across the room to a small hallway that lead to the wash rooms. Nori having no choice but to do as directed, especially since it was the owner, who could bar him from coming here, so with a silent grumble he slunk away with the bucket and mop while the other two at the table chuckled and Ori watched with big concerned eyes.

A short time later found Nori standing in the hallway outside the closed door of the indicated wash room. Irritated, but thinking he was just going to be cleaning up a little mess, especially considering just how little Ori was. Nori opened the door to peer in, mop in hand- Only visibly balk as the door swung open with a loud creak. His nose and lip wrinkling in utter disgust followed by utter disbelief as he looked around on the floor, then the walls, then slowly turned his gaze upwards. The look on his face could only be described as pure horror as his disbelieving eyes saw what was on the ceiling, not understanding how this was even possible. 

"...By all the Black Magic of Mordor....!" In all his life he had never seen something so foul, and here he was having to clean it up! A part of him wondered if it was to late to grab Ori and simply make a run for it.

When Nori finally came back to the table, having returned the mop and bucket and had taken off some of his outer-layers, the sleeves of his tunic now rolled up to his elbows from his long and arduous task. He saw that Regin had apparently left, but the older thief was keeping Ori busy by using their empty steins of ale to play a shell-game with the Dwarfling kneeling on Nori's chair, who was utterly entranced, but so terribly confused by the others simple slights of hand.

"Welcome back! We had thought you lost your way." Curin said in amusement, having spotted him, Ori turning and happily beaming at him.

"Nori!"

The thief in question just nodded his head at the other, still looking a bit dazed as he walked over and around the table, his wide hazel gaze locked on his baby brother before coming to kneel down next to him.

"Ori how.... how did you even..." He trailed off, looking at in him utter disbelief, putting his hands on those small shoulders while Ori just blinked blankly back at him. "You are so damn little, how can such a small body make so much.... By Mahal, its just not possible!"

 

This chapter is dedicated to all the parents and caregivers out there. Taking care of a young child (or anyone really) is not all sunshine and rainbows... Theres also a lot of yelling and gross stuff to.  
Also I know Nori's back braid isn't that long in the movie, but I have been utterly ruined by all the lovely fan-art of him on Tumblr with a long braid. So there!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sex, past attempted non-con and non-violent non-con, theres also some serious violence and torture, nothing to graphic but best read with caution!
> 
> As for the later scenes when there is 'rope-work' mentioned, think Kinbaku. Though most call it Shibari.  
> http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Glamour-Bound-1-170250262  
> http://darkangelsbride.tumblr.com/post/65640653602/photo-by-hikari-kesho
> 
> And please forgive my bad spelling and grammar, none of this (or any chapter) has been beta-read.

The tavern on the main floor of Dreams End was crowded that day.

The bar lined with Dwarrows, all the tables full while Ola danced alone in the raised and open space for the appreciative crowd as a small group of musicians played a cheerful tune. Standing amongst the rough Dwarrows at the bar with a hot teapot and two small mugs in front of them was Mure and Dori, the silver-haired Companion trying to show the younger the subtle art and appreciation of good tea, with little success. Hobb the old barkeep watched in amusement as he moved behind the bar and filled orders with young Viri helping him, the various barmaids and other servers coming and going with their orders.

Since Balin's escape and in the following days business had picked up, the enforcers, hounds and various thieves and assassins under Eomi's command coming and going. The various patrons and clients buzzing about all the activity happening around Ered Luin, of deaths and disappearances, strong alliances dissolving for no apparent reason. As for Dori, he had noticed that a good half of the guards and enforcers had become noticeably cold towards him, while the others remained uncaring or as friendly as usual. Though he made a point of ignoring Skafid, the white haired and one eyed head of the enforcers, who made a point of glaring at him whenever they where in the same room. The old warrior's nose had healed from Dori's slap weeks before, but was also more crooked to, Dori and many of the other Companions thinking it an improvement. At the moment however he was taking a little time to try and teach his fellow and youngest Companion a few tricks. 

"Ale and wine is all well and good. But there are times that call for something else. A good cup of tea can be more then a hot drink." Dori was saying. He was dressed in revealing blue dancing silks today, mithril clasps in his silver hair and beard, arms covered in silver bangles. Not bothering to look as he slapped at the hand crawling up his side like a spider.

"What do you mean?" Mure chirped, dressed in soft green again. Not seeming to care that his braids were still a bit mused and wind swept from his last client, an elbow on the smooth wood of the bar, head cocked bird-like. 

Dori clucked his tongue, but patently continued even as he ignored Hobb's chuckle nearby. Though he was popular, subtly and grace was not one of young Mure better talents. Dori having been the one who finally broken the young Dwarf of the habit of picking his nose when he was bored, many not thinking the freckled Dwarf very bright. At times Dori also thought so, but he also knew Mure was still so very young and in turn rather silly and naive. Dori couldn't help but mother him a bit, with his small frame and freckled baby-face, his beard still soft and sparse, Mure was only a year or two into his maturity, still far to young to be considered an adult, let alone work a place like this.

"You can use it as a tool of seduction, Dear. The way you pour it for someone." He then demonstrated, smoothly lifted the teapot from the rag it rested on and elegantly holding it as he slowly poured some of the hot liquid into Mure's cup before setting it down. The young Companion watching intently, his brow wrinkling, trying to see what the other was showing him.

"Now watch." Dori commanded before putting on a seductive look as he leaned against the bar. Tilting his head just so, pale eyes half-lidded and fixed upon the other before dropping them, as if over come by some momentary shyness. Then picking up his own steaming cup of tea with a small smile, slowly raising it to his mouth, the rim just brushing his plump bottom lip as he looked over at the other Companion through the steam. 

"How is the tea, sir? Its not...to hot, I hope?" He purred before taking a dainty sip. His eyes never leaving the other as he then ran the tip of his pink tongue along the top of his lip, chasing the last taste of tea before setting his cup down.

"See?" Dori said, dropping the act to look expectantly at the other who sat up with a blink. "Now you try."

He watched as the other picked up his own cup with two hands, trying to copy what Dori had shown him, with minimal success. For one, Mure's look of 'subtle' seduction, looked a bit as if he was falling asleep while holding in a fart, this was followed by him pitching his voice 'deeper' instead of just lower as Dori had done. 

"How’s the tea, sir? Not to hot for ya?" He asked in that odd deep voice then loudly slurping his tea.

Hobb and a few of the Dwarrows who had been watching around them burst out laughing, Dori rolled his eyes while Mure smiled, but looked confused.

It was then that one of the younger enforcers came over, some of the customers at the bar edging away as he stepped up where the two Companions stood.

"Mure! Mother Dori, Master Hobb." He polity greeted them, even dropping a quick bow. Jotun, like most of the enforcers was big, standing taller then either Companion, forcing them to look up at him, his broad face badly scarred with part of his upper lip split, leaving a view of some of his teeth even when he had his mouth shut. His rust-colored beard still short in youth, while the rest of his hair was worn loosely braided with his family's weave and held back from his face.

"Don't call me that!" Dori huffed. 

"Yes, Mother!" He teased back with a cheeky grin on his scarred face at Dori's glare.

"Muuuuure! I have something sweet for you..." Jotun then singsonged, a eager smile on his face as he turned his full attention to the petite Companion who was watching him with narrowed eyes. The enforcer's hair freshly washed and re-plaited, his dark armor shinned up, everyone there knowing that he was more then sweet on the young Companion. Being only a few years older then Mure, though much bigger, the dreaded 'One' word being batter about amongst the staff.

"If its your cock again- I don't want any! Your a damn liar, Jotun. Yours don't be tasting any different then any other!" Mure grumped, apparently still irritated from being tricked the last time. His bottom lip sticking out as he scowled up at the taller enforcer, Hobb, Dori and a few others around them chuckling. 

"Jotun, really!" Dori tisked, giving his a scolding look. The enforcer blushed, but couldn't quite keep the smug grin off his face either.

"No, Uh... Not this time." He coughed a bit awkwardly, still with one hand behind his back.

His cup of tea forgotten on the bar, Mure crossed his bare arms, waiting and expectant.

Dori watched and calmly slapped another wandering hand away, he might be one of the most expensive Companions here, only a few being able to afford his price now. Unfortunately his personal stash of earnings now dwindling because of it, especially after the House took a cut from what he made, not leaving him much to sent off to Nori for Ori. But just because they couldn't afford him, didn't stop many from pawing at him, though he didn't mind it so much when they would at least buy him a drink, this however was just rude as he continued to listen to the two.

It was times like these that everyone was reminded of just how young Mure really was, his freckled face lighting up with delight when Jotun pulled a bag of sweets from behind his back with a flourish, as if he had performed a magic trick. Which he might as well have by the way the young Companion gasped and bounced, excitedly clapping his hands, eyes now focused completely on the treats. Which reminded Dori of how excited Ori would get over simple things, and it was with a painful pang in his heart that he was forced to look away for a moment.

"Oh! Taffies! Oh Jotun, I love those!!!" Mure happily cried, eagerly excepting the treats. All but snatching them out of the beaming enforcer's gloved hand. 

"Humph! If only all these whores would get so excited for candy. I'd come in wearin' pants made of the stuff!" Someone snorted nearby.

"Take a bath once in awhile and come in with pants made of gold. And we might talk, Crillin." Dori sniffed, not bothering to look back at the scruffy warrior behind him while a laugh went up from the others at the bar.

"So?" The scarred enforcer began. Rocking on his boot heels while he watched Mure shove a big handful of taffy in his mouth, getting some into his soft beard, Dori all but wincing at the others' atrocious manners.

"Hm?" Mure's mouth still full as he looked up with wide green eyes. Still clearly not realizing that he had this enforcer utterly wrapped around his finger

"Sooo... What are ya gonna give me for the sweets?" Jotun grinned before leaning down and turning his head, tapping his furry cheek expectantly. Mure loudly chewed for a few moments then swallowed his mouthful before going up on tip-toes to give his scarred cheek a peck.

"Now what else?" The enforcer said as he stood up. Giving his red eyebrows a suggestive wiggle with a cheeky look before dashing away with a cackle from Mure's huff of outrage and attempts to swat him, still having a death-grip on his treats. The young Companion in hot pursuit as the two ran off like the children they actually still were, rudely shoving past various customers. Old Hobb shaking his head as he went back to cleaning the counter while Dori couldn't help but smile, taking another sip of his tea.

He had turned to lean back against the bar and look around the tavern when he felt the groping hand from before come back. It looked like it was going to be a long night as apparently whoever it was wasn't able to take a hint. With a bored air, he reached back for the little teapot he was using and calmly poured some of the scalding hot water on the back of that hand crawling up his silk clad thigh. This was followed by a loud yell of pain as the hand vanished, Dori just calmly putting the teapot back and went back to sipping his tea. 

It was a few moments later that a fight broke out at one of the tables in the back, shouts and weapons drawn, blood flying and two bodies had fallen to the floor by the time the bouncers got there and broke it up. A few of the irritated guards grumbling under their breath as they were forced for the third time to kick out the trouble-makers before having to drag the two bodies out- and the day was still young.

An hour later Dori sat at one of the round tables expertly dealing the cards for a rough looking pack of mercenaries, laughing at their bad jokes as he quipped and teased. The various warriors at the table kept buying him drinks, so he kept their company and dealt the cards with swift deft touch, having learned this and other games when he was still working the taverns and Inns. More then once being asked to blow on a dealt card for luck or batting his eyes and raising his glass at more then one complement or a thank you for another refill of his wine.

It was during this time that Master Eomi himself made an appearance on the main floor of the tavern, a roar of approval rising up from the rough crowd as the gaunt crime Lord smiled and inclined his head, a bored looking Rudy on his arm. Apparently he was showing a few important Dwarves around, very rich ones by the look of them. Dori reminded of Eami his fat brother as he watched the other give his guests a guided tour, all friendly smiles and generous gestures. Another roar of approval rising out of the crowd when Eomi announced drinks all around, using the coveted and very rarely utter 'On the House!' 

As the day wore on, it found Dori now sitting at a different table, the air filled with a visible haze of smoke from all the pipes, daintily perched on a large warrior's lap, he to now smoking from a long bone white pipe as Diamond now dealt the cards. The two laughing along with the others as one warrior finished up a raunchy story about a Elf maid and a drunk Merchant, the others loudly guffawing, some pounding their fists on the table, making the cups and various valuables in the center of the table jump with their amusement.

It was during this last hour that Dori became aware that he was being watched, subtly looking over to see that one of Eomi's important guests, the big handsome one with many blue and silver beads in his beard was now leaning against the bar, sipping some wine with a predatory gleam in his eyes whenever he looked Dori's way. The Dwarf had to be one of the Nobles, BlackLock by the look of him, all but reeking of money and class, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a guest of Master Eomi, as well as the beautiful and clearly heavily used sword at his side, he would no doubt have been mugged before even stepping a foot in Dreams End.

It was a short time later the guest made a point of catching his eye again and Dori was sure to give him his best dazzling smile, tilting his head in invitation, flashing some teeth. Watching those eyes narrow with that familiar hungry gleam, a little curl appearing at the corner of those lips before he raised one of those sword calloused hands and beckoned Dori to him.

"Forgive me good sirs, but I'm being called upon." Dori spoke then to the table. "Enjoy the rest of your game!" The big warrior he had been sitting on gave a disappointed sigh, but shifted in his seat to let him get down. Dori sure to give him a wink and a smile before sauntering away, more then one set of eyes at the table following him before returning to the game. 

A short time later he glided over to the bar, coming to slide in next to the well dressed Dwarf.

"How may I be of service to you...?" He purred, cocking his head with an expectant smile on his face. Watching the other give him a smile in turn that must seduce and make many a poor Dwarrow of the lower-classes heart skip a beat. When this one was no doubt regularly charming and bedding various nobles and merchants, but Dori was a professional and an expert in this game. Besides, it was good to let one's clients 'think' they were in control.

They were both unaware that Master Eomi, who had been laughing at and drinking with a few of his other guests, noticed the two across the room. 

"Heri. Heri of the House of Berdin." The handsome Dwarf introduced himself with no little pride, inclining his head in greeting, but no proper bow. Dori was a whore after all, and what a name. Everyone had heard of the House of Berdin, if this Dwarf was indeed from such a Nobel and famous House of Stonemasons, he was no doubt part of the exiled Kings court. Making Dori seriously wonder what he was doing here, perhaps he was like Lord Balin, foolishly trying to form alliances with a spider?

"What an honor to be in the presence of one so grand!" Dori said while he leaned back in teasing astonishment. Before giving him a full deep bow, but didn't drop his blue eyes, his smile still firmly in place. The other lifting an intrigued eyebrow, rather then being insulted, his light brown eyes looking down his large nose and roaming over the smaller Companion. 

"So I must ask, Heri, of the House of Berdin... However may I be of your service?" He purred, confidently cocking a hip. 

"Let us say, that I am looking for some distraction. Its been a rough day of negotiations with your Master and I need something to help me... relax." The other said as he put his wine down on the bar, then boldly reached out to touch the end of the clasp of Dori's beard.

"Well then you must forgive me good Sir. For I fear I have wasted your time." Dori apologized, straightening up and making the other frown a bit.

"Pardon?" 

"I do not offer distractions... only experiences." Dori explained in a soft purr as he leaned in close, dragging his pale eyes pointedly up to meet Heri's gaze, but didn't touch. He was laying it on thick, but he could tell the other was enjoying it, now standing so close he could feel the others' body-heat, seeing those nostrils flare catching his scent before he smoothly stepped past the taller Dwarf and dropped his gaze as if disappointed.

"But clearly you are understandably tired from your long day. So allow me to get one of my fellows to come and... relax you." He sighed before he began to unhurriedly saunter away, the others' gaze still locked onto him. Dori slowly counted to himself as he walked away from the bar, his many bangles chiming, but only got to four when he heard the noble speak up behind him. 

"Wait."

With his back turned, the Noble didn't see the knowing smirk that appeared on Dori's lips, the fish was officially hooked. The silver-haired Companion was sure to purse his lips and raise a curious eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the Noble who had stepped away from the bar looking at him.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked coyly, the light in the tavern flashing off his jewelry and hair.

The other just smirked and silently motioned him back, a new appreciation in those eyes that positively twinkled with amusement.

"You are very bold. I should be cross." He chuckled when Dori glided back over to him. Making a point then of leaning his head back and looking at the Companion as if he was inspecting a slab of marble, seeing if it was worthy of being cut into something else.

"I speak only truth, Mister Heri." Dori purred, smug as a cat. His smile flashing teeth as the other stepped forward and reached out to run a calloused hand down his shoulder, the other hand boldly reaching out to touch his beard again. His light brown eyes then looking pointedly at the mithril clasps in Dori's hair.

"You are clearly expensive... and unique." The other noted in an almost grudging tone, looking down his large nose while one hand now moving to Dori's waist before pulling him closer. "And I'm happy to pay, but I expect a lot for such a price." The smaller Dwarf looked up at him with a smoky smile, now pressed up against him, that calloused hand now freely groping his ass.

"Well then Mister Heri... I hope you can handle what your paying for." He trilled, making the other chuckle.

Not far away Eomi's grey eyes moved around the tavern, Ruby still hanging pretty and quiet on his arm as he sipped from his cup of excellent ale, a stock he kept specifically for himself and any important or wealthy guest. One of which was blathering angrily at him about allowing more of his grain shipments through the mountain passes to get them to the markets of Bree. The crime Lord wasn't going to, but let the Dwarf continue on since he planned to have him murdered later, then have the head sent to the merchant's competitor. It was then that he caught sight of Dori again, the smiling silver-haired Companion leading that spoiled Noble Heri towards the stairs to the top floor with a sudden narrowing of his eyes. Without a word, Eomi simply walked away, rudely leaving the huffing merchant standing there and glaring after him. 

A few moments later the Noble and Companion came to a stop when their path to the stairs was suddenly and unexpectedly blocked by the appearance of a widely smiling Eomi, with a terribly bored looking Ruby on his thin arm. "Master Heri, I see you have found my Silver."

Dori saw that smile on that sharp-featured face, the hard shine in those small eyes and was immediately on edge, falling back a step to stand at Heri's side, even as he gave his master and jailer a welcoming smile and a bow of greeting.

"I have indeed." The other said gamely, giving him a proper and polite bow of greeting. But it was clear by the sudden tension in his spine that he to knew something was up.

"I'm glade you’ve decided to enjoy some of the 'dreams' that Dreams End has to offer, my friend. But sadly I must pluck this one from your grasp." Eomi sighed with an apologetic tone and shake of his head. Dori's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at hearing this, while Ruby cocked an eyebrow at him from Eomi's shoulder. But what the crime Lord next did made both companions blink in surprise.

"Let me offer you a different treasure of my home." Without looking, Eomi reached up and pulled the red-haired Companion's broad hand from his arm, silently motioning for him to go to the Noble who's gaze he had not dropped since blocking their way. "Here, my prized Ruby. Silver, come over here and keep me company."

The two Companions smoothly switching places, Ruby latching onto Heri's arm with a pretty batting of his eyes, while Dori settled at Eomi's other side with a mellow smile on his face. Neither Eomi or the big Noble seemed aware of the dark looks the two Companions shot one another, their pretty masks still firmly in place, while their eyes flashed like knives, neither happy with the sudden change of arrangement. 

"This will be more to your liking." Eomi added with a smirk, but the look in his small gray eye left no room for contradiction.

The other was playing it cool, looking only mildly disappointed, glancing over at Dori again and none to subtly giving him another appreciative once over while Ruby now hung on his arm, leaning into him like an affectionate cat, but those eyes turned back to the crime Lord inclined his head and deferred to him. Clearly this Noble was much more perceptive then most of his kind, knowing very well that the thin crime Lord was more then what he appeared and five times as dangerous.

"Very well, Eomi. I've always enjoy the sparkle of gems, but surly you can't fault me for being dazzled by the shine of mithril?" He admitted with a smile of his own now.

"Of course not, my friend!" Eomi said in a cheerful manner, a prideful grin on his thin face while reaching out to clap the other on the shoulder. "How could any fault you on your excellent taste!"

"But surly you can not fault me now for being so greedy when it comes to this one." He chuckled in good humor, keeping Dori firmly on his arm. Who was pretending to he flattered when he wanted to hiss. Heri just inclining his head as he gave him a tight smirk of admiration before Ruby tugged him towards the stairs.

Leaving the two to watch them go, then Eomi turned and looked at Dori, who was watching him in turn now, wariness in his pale eyes as the crime Lord just gave him a mellow smile. "Your not taking anymore clients today." He said simply before patting his hand then dropping it and walking away.

Dori frowned as he was left there watching Eomi go back to his other guests while Ruby disappeared up the stairs with his client, leaving him standing there wondering what that had all been a about and looking like a useless fool. Irritably crossing his arms he turned around and wandered past a few crowded tables before coming to look out one of the long narrow windows with a troubled frown, the sunlight making him squint a bit as he peered out the poured glass to the cheerful world outside. 

The red-light district was fairly quiet during the day, only a few places like Dreams End remained busy throughout the day, thought they always did most of their business at night. As he watched, he saw a simply dressed Dwarrowdam crossing the street while holding the hand of her child, who looked to be around the same age as Ori. As he leaned against the cold stone of the side of the window, the sunlight making his silver hair and pale eyes glow, his features lost in thought, Dori couldn't help but be reminded with a terrible pang in his chest of his little brother. How many times had he walked with his little brother as those two outside did now? Would he ever hold Ori's little hand again, would he ever even get to see him again? His throat becoming tight with the knowledge that there was a very good possibility he would never see him again. That his last view of Ori had been watching him disappear into the darkness of the library that day a seeming life-time ago. 

He missed and loved both his brothers deeply, but his love for Ori was more maternal then brotherly. It always had, ever since Nori had handed him the tiny, filthy and hungry little babe on the road. It was in that moment, seeing those big innocent eyes, watching that uncoordinated little hand reach out for him, it was like moving gears suddenly stopped, shifting and realigning before continuing inside him. Suddenly he was changed, he was no long just Dori, son of Ri, elder brother to Nori, he was something else now. Ori had changed him and while he called the small reddish-brown haired Dwarfling his youngest brother, the fire in his heart spoke that Ori was his child. Now here he stood, trapped and separated from that child and Nori, able to do nothing but hope they were both was doing well, praying to Mahal that Nori was following the instructions he'd left. Hoping Nori was keeping them safe and out of trouble. 

Eventually he stepped away from the world outside, once again returned to his world of shadows and went back to mingling with the crowd, eventually finding himself drawn into another card game later. To which he only paid partial attention to, still angry about Eomi and Ruby blocking his chance with the Noble, his mostly empty money purse all but crying, it wasn't fair! Dori was so terrible tired of Eomi's unwanted touch, finding the older brown-haired Dwarf unattractive and thin, not to mention how it rankled that he was forced to please and serve his jailer with no hope of gaining release. 

The game was eventually disrupted when another fight broke out, insults and bodies soon flying, Dori and the other Companions and servants scrambling out of the way as the various bouncers waded in. Dori getting splashed with cheap ale by a tankard that had been sent flying with many other items when one warrior angrily pulled his massive war-hammer and smashed the table. Dori angrily flicking his now dripping arms, standing there soaked as he glared, his silks utterly ruined, with a haughty huff he stormed across the tavern, dodging tables and the occasional person charging past as he made his way to the stairs that lead down to the third floor. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

A short time later found him in one Eomi's private rooms off of the main bedroom where he and the other 'favored' Companions kept their clothes and jewelry, stripping angrily out of his stained and ale smelling silks. It was always comfortingly dark on the third underground floor, the maze like hallways and rooms lit only by the many wall sconces, crystal lamps and hearths, the room he changed in no different.

After angrily throwing his utterly ruined clothes into a woven basket with the other items that needed washing, he pulled off his jewelry and quickly cleaned himself up. He was in the process of picking out a different dancing outfit, unable to decide between the soft grey or his favorite the dark purple as he stood before the large gilded mirror. He had just decided on the purple when he started, catching sight of Eomi through the mirror watching him from the doorway, which left Dori wondering how long he had been there.

"Master Eomi?" Turning to look at him, unconsciously clutching his purple silks in front of himself. 

The older Dwarf saying nothing as he walked slowly towards him, Dori turning back to getting dressed while watching through the mirror as the whip-cord thin crime Lord came up to loom behind him, teeth gleaming in the low light, grey eyes shadowed looking truly ghoulish.

Reaching around to still his movements and pull the deep purple silk from the smaller Dwarf's hands, the cool fabric hissing as it was dropped uncaring to the marble floor at his feet, Dori remained pliant as Eomi then firmly pulled him back against his chest.

"I was recently informed by Lady Grizza that you have a second Father up in Tallfalls. That cutthroat assassin Frosti of all Dwarves, I'm impressed. I've heard some rumors of a few ugly little squabbles between that one and your thief brother. To think you all lived with one another as family for a time... How did that swindler not try and pluck this jewel, I can not even begin to imagine." Eomi wondered to himself, his eyes and bony hands roaming freely over the Companion's bared flesh.

"He tried." Dori admitted tightly, remembering the lanky thief and assassin with thick dark brown hair and roguish smile that his mother had taken to her bed uncharitably.

"Oh, I just bet he did." Eomi chuckled, toothy smile stretching as those grey-eyes caught Dori's pale ones. "Looking at you now... Fucking your mother must not have been enough. Even so young it must have been an utterly irresistible temptation to be the first to strike their hammer against this anvil." 

Dori could only avert his eyes with a frown as the other continued to rub up behind him, trapped and liking this subject matter even less, not that the other care.

"Tell me, Silver. How old where you? Are you responsible for that old ugly scar running across Frosti's face, the one that almost took both his eyes?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow before leaning over and laying a kiss against Dori's neck.

"No. My brother did that." Eomi looked mildly surprised, both his busy eyebrows lifting.

"The thief? But is not..?"

"Aye. Frosti is my brother's sire and my mother lover." Dori said simply, still looking elsewhere, lips in a tight line while the older Dwarf looked intrigued.

"Tell me." It wasn't a request, even if spoken with a smile and mellow tone. It was quiet for a while before Dori finally spoke, uncomfortable standing there in the others arms as he was about the subject matter, but not having a choice in either.

"I had just turned thirty, Frosti had come back after one of his long times away. Spent most of the first few days with my mother and drinking. But one night... after most of the camp and my mother was asleep. He... He came reeking of ale. I awoke when he tripped over one of my boots and dropped his bottle, but I had no time to do anything before he was on me." He frowned at the dark memory from his childhood on the road. "He must not have known... Or simply didn't care, but Nori was with me.

"It was dark, I couldn't see much. I was to busy struggling to see where my brother had gone, luckily Frosti was so inebriated he was having a difficult time undoing his belt. In that time, Nori had picked up the dropped bottle and smashed it over Frosti's head, when he lifted his head to yell, Nori slashed him across the face with the broken bottle. Nori wasn't even twenty yet..."

"A good brother, but a terrible son!" Eomi laughed, utterly amused.

Dori didn't say how the worst memory of that night had not been the attack or even the horrible yelling when their mother had bodily cast the lanky bleeding and angry thief from their camp. No, it was the look his mother gave him after, as he and Nori stood there in nothing but their thin nightshirts. 

"Mother?" He had asked in a wavering and small voice. Nori just quietly watching with those bright hazel eyes that always darted about, his attention never content on one thing, not frighted or sorry for his actions in the least in the wake of the chaos that night. Content to simply stand there and hold onto his big brother, who was silently grateful for it, holding him in turn. Since his mother seemed oddly unwilling to touch either of them. He all but aching for but a little shred of reinsurance from her, just a small touch or embrace, but instead she stood there. The firelight turning her already slender figure thinner, her angular features that Nori had inherited all the sharper.

"Its so strange..." She finally spoke in a soft voice, looking at him with a look in her hazel eyes Dori had never seen before.

"My blood burns. The mother in me wants to strangle him- kill him. Then take you to my breast and hold your tight..."

Dori took a step towards her, lifting his arms, a child seeking comfort, only to be brought up short by the sudden flash of warning in those hazel eyes and the upraised palm. His pale blue eyes wide with confusion, not understanding, the night cold around them as she then continued in a low voice.

"Another part... Another part of me, the jealous lover... wants to slap you. To throw you out and banish you from my sight."

"M-mother?" He cried, utterly stricken, he naked face pale and frightened. Nori silently watching and listening to them, his little face utterly expressionless, thick brown hair wild and unkempt, clinging tighter to him.

She said nothing, but the hard look in her eyes faded to shame before she turned away from them, her lose silver hair curtaining her face, her posture so very weary before she spoke again. "Forgive me, my child. I know I am being unfair."

She sent them to bed after that, unwilling to say more and with no words or gestures of comfort, and they never spoke of it again.

Nori's father would come and go still, though he was now scarred, but he never tried to touch Dori again. After one of his long absences he even gave Nori his first knife as a birthday present, and Nori he suspected had forgotten about that night, his younger brother spending more and more time away, as well as starting to get into trouble. While their mother only became weaker, but still walking and moving about, pulling herself away from them. Hardly even speaking anymore, though even she was not blind. Aware of the long inappropriate looks Frosti would sometimes give the eldest child of Ri when he thought none was looking. 

Years later Dori remembered some advice his mother told him when he began to grow a beard and truly began to bloom into adulthood, when Nori was off running around somewhere. Her expression so tired and serious, but also full of apology as she took his hand into hers. "Permit me to share some wisdom with you child. We are strong, that is our gift, its in our blood. But the more people you love, the weaker your are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do." Her hazel eyes became so very pained then before she seemed to gather her strength again, her hand almost crushing his. "Love none save your blood and your One... On that front you have no choice, Dori." 

Eomi was unaware of his thoughts and would not have cared even if he had said anything, to busy sucking on his neck, while one of his bony hands dipped down into the soft thatch of silver hair between his legs to cup his completely flaccid sex before moving up across his abdomen again, his other arm wrapped possessively around his waist as he grinding up against him. Dori couldn't help but wonder what his mother would have though if she could see him now, what he had become as he looked upon his reflection and felt shame, letting out a low hiss as two bony finger tweaked one of his dusky pink nipples. He blinked and shifted in those trapping arms when he realized that he had become so lost in dark thoughts that he had failed to realize Eomi had been speaking to him.

"Your not still sore about earlier are you?" The crime Lord was saying, Dori just turning his head towards him, but stayed silent.

"I meant what I said, no more clients. Your only client is me now. They can look and touch all they want and I expect you to dance and keep an eye on things. But I wont stand for anothers to partake in this flesh... Touching what’s mine." He rumbled possessively in his ear, teeth grazing the outer shell, clicking against his ear cuffs. 

Dori said nothing, heart pounded, thoughts wheeling. What did Eomi mean, no more clients? He needed the money, what was he going to send to Nori and Ori now!?

"Don't be cross, my Silver. Look I have something for you." Eomi then said, releasing him to reach back into one of his pockets and pulled something out as they continued to stand before the mirror. 

Dori could only gape at his reflection as the taller Dwarf reached around him and smoothly closed a beautiful mithril collar inlaid large pearls and aqua stones around his neck. Dori couldn't even begin to imagine its worth as he lifted a hand up to touch it, feeling its surprisingly light weight, he was still gazing upon it when Eomi leaned in close again, his lips to his ear as his sharp grey eyes caught Dori's pale blue ones.

"My interest in you will no doubt fade one day... But don't worry, you'll always be one of my favorites." Giving his cheek a kiss before pulling him away from the mirror, then releasing him as he strolled out into the main bedroom, his boots ringing heavily across the marble floor before being muffled by the rug. 

"Here, another gift for you." He then said, coming to stand by the massive bed. He then turned back to the other and reached into his coat again and pulled out a small heavy leather sack. "A little extra... to send for the little one."

Dori came slowly closer as he watched him open the sack and scattered the contents onto the huge bed, flashing mithril ingots falling and clinking to the furs and sheets, Eomi grinning at the open astonished look that appeared on the silver-haired Companion's face, plump lips dropping open. 

"Impressed?" He asked, throwing the now empty sack uncaring across the room. While Dori, could only turn and look at him with wide aqua eyes, that matched the color of the stones around his neck, the older Dwarf seeming pleased by this reaction.

"Good. Now get on the bed." He ordered as he began to undo his wide belt while Dori did as directed, the many ingots clinking with the dip of the mattress.

Sometime later Dori was now lounging on his belly across the furs and rumpled sheets, the mithril ingots scattered around him, wearing only the new collar, languid as a cat, lose silver hair mused and pooling onto the bed while smoking from a carved bone pipe. Raising it to his plump lips for a long pull before slowly exhaling, the tendrils of smoke escaping his nose and mouth, his pale eyes half-lidded and watching while Eomi stood before the large mirror by the bed getting dressed again when Tah opened the door and walked in like he usually did.

"Master Eomi, Billin and his group have returned and Lady Calla has officially invited you to meet with her." He said, coming up to flank the other Dwarf as he continued to look in the mirror, a pleased and toothy smirk on his gaunt face.

"Excellent, Tah." Eomi finished putting on his outer coat and was straitening the thick gold chain around his neck then finally turned fully to the dour adviser.

"Are Skafid's group in position?" The other inclining his head.

"Aye. Skafid just received a raven from one of his men this morn. Rest assured that those guardsmen will not make it through the valley pass alive." 

"And the other garrison patrolling the Mountains?"

"Still patrolling. They were never called upon." He said lifting his head almost proudly, though his down-turned expression never changed. "Your spy with the Rangers took care of them before they even crossed the river Luirn."

"We must continue to isolate them. I want the children of Thrain to stand there with open hands as gold and lives flow through their fingers, unable to hold what they had squandered all these years. Leaving all to show just how little power their hallow King has!" Eomi grinned as he turned back to the mirror and finished primping his thick beard.

He then turned to leave, though not before grinning at the Companion on the bed, Dori being sure to smile back as he just continued to lie there, pipe in hand and watched the two Dwarves walk out, listened to their and the bodyguards outside footfalls move out of hearing. 

Then madly scrambling up off the bed, his pipe falling forgotten to the floor, scattering hot ash that luckily didn't catch the rug on fire. But he didn't care if it had, dashing over to where Eomi had thrown the bag earlier, snatching it off the floor before running back to the bed. He then began to hurriedly grab up the heavy ingots, shoving them into the sack, climbing back onto the bed while hunting and rooting around the sheets and furs until he had found them all. He then paused for a moment kneeling there while staring down at the open heavy sack in his hands, eyes wide, still not quite believing what he was holding, which was a fortune, not including what was around his neck. With this he could do anything, they’d never go hungry again, never worry about bail or rent, he'd never have to worry about the cost of Ori's schooling and supplies ever again with this... If he ever got out of this place that is, though he could still send it to Nori...

It was then his eyes snapped back to the door, he had best be careful though. He did not just share this room with Eomi, and he didn't trust his fellow Companions as far as he could spit. Which wasn't far.

It was a few minuets later, after carefully hiding the bag with his other earnings and had shrugged on a lavender purple robe, that the door opened and Ruby stalked in, Ola trailing after. Though ignoring them both as the blond headed for the smaller room beyond this one, needing to change out of his dancing clothes. The red-head however noticeably stopped, clearly smelling the scent of his and Eomi's recent activities before seeing then pointedly glaring at the beautiful collar Dori still wore, the silver-haired Companion only glanced over at the two before going back to brushing his hair in the large mirror.

In Dori's opinion he should have been the one glaring, he was the one who got stuck getting fucked by Eomi again while Ruby got to go with the handsome Noble and get paid for it. Though he doubted Ruby made what he had just been given, still not quite believing it himself as he combed his long shining hair while the other Dwarf began to stalk around the bedroom like an angry cat. Neither Ola or Dori noticing when the red-haired Companion un-clipped something amid the bangles he wore and unwound a length of shiny flexible wire he had been wearing around his wrist, his movements sharp in his continued anger, his features stormy as he glowered at the Companion sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dori finished braiding his beard and put it in the long slender clip that now hung from his chin and was combing his hair one more time before preparing to put it up, Ola meanwhile had stomped back into the main bedroom, eyes narrowed as he was putting on a thick gold cuff.

"Well now that your done resting your lazy ass down here, you can finally go up a do a few rounds on the floor. I've been dancing all morning, its your turn for once!" He huffed in irritation, crossing his muscular arms with glare. He to now looking pointedly at the collar around Dori's neck, never having received such a gift and he didn't hide his sharp envy. 

"Such a lovely collar... To bad it only emphasis just how unworthy and cheap you are. Like a mangy dog with a diamond necklace." He sneered, looking down his long nose at him. 

Dori was in the process of starting to re-braid his long hair, when he dropped his hands to turn and tell Ola to, "Be a dear, and kindly fuck off!" When Ruby suddenly came up behind him with the wire held between both hands and fast as a striking snake, had looped it over the distracted Companion's head.

Ola gasped and backed away as Dori was suddenly yanked back, mouth and eyes flying wide as he was pulled off the bed, landing on the floor with a heavy thud, the red-haired Companion not letting up before the struggle was on. 

Dori's mind was a blur as he gasped for breath, fingers clawing at the wire digging into his throat, realizing what was happening even as the need for air took center-stage in his thoughts. In his desperation he ripped the collar off, even his strength was unable to break the mithril, but the hinges failed and broke with a loud snap, a pearl and a few of the pale aqua stones lost as it clinked to the floor utterly forgotten in the continuing struggle.

"You think you are the first!? You think you are the first his eyes have ever fully turned to!?" Ruby hissed in his ear as the wire only became tighter as Dori fought. Everything happening so fast, completely blindsided as he tried to get some leverage and gain his feet. 

"You think your better!? You and your rat-brothers! You are Nothing! The lowliest whore here!" The wire cutting into Ruby's own hands as he stood over the other, teeth bared, pretty face twisted into something ugly as Dori choked. 

Ola meanwhile had backed away, mouth still agape and eyes wide as he watched them struggle before rushing around them and to the door, his many gold bangles merrily chiming, though he couldn't help but pause for a moment to look back. A grin appearing on his pretty face before running off, leaving the two still fighting.

"Mithril! Ha!" Ruby barked in humorless laughter then, jerking his hands up, yanking Dori back. "You are no treasure! Nothing but Garbage! I was his first favorite and I will still be his favorite when you and the others are nothing but pig-shit!!" 

Even as Dori struggled, his thoughts racing, in a panic, desperate to breath as the other continued to try and keep him off his feet, yanking him back and kicking the back of his legs to keep him down. The other not giving him any chance, staying right on him, never letting up and it was clear that he had done this before, skilled with a knife as well as strangulation and if Dori was not a Dwarf and any other species he would have been long choked into unconsciousness by now or dead. As Ruby kicked the back of his knee again and all but dragged him across the stone floor and rugs, Dori couldn't help but think what would happen if he did die. Would Eomi release his brothers? Would they ever find out what had happened to him? Or would he end up like so many others that simply disappeared into Dreams End to never be seen or heard from again?

Unable to get a grip on the wire, having already ripped off one of his own nails in the desperate effort, Dori suddenly and blindly reached up and behind him. Managing to grab some of the red-head's braids and right ear- and yanked.

There was a howl of pain as the tension went slack around his neck and both toppled forward onto the ground. Dori ripping the wire from his neck, gasping and sucking in a great lungful of breath as he got to his wobbly knees, one hand at his throat, Ruby meanwhile had rolled away and had gained his feet again, clutching at his bleeding and partly torn off ear.

"Look what you've done!!!" He bellowed in pain, spittle flying having smear almost half his face in crimson from his heavily bleeding ear and torn scalp. Red braids in disarray as crimson gushed down his neck and shoulder staining the peach colored silks he wore, trembling in rage. It was like someone had suddenly flipped a switch the usual bored and utterly uncaring mask having been ripped away to show the raging monster beneath.

"I'll make you pay!!!" A thin slender knife appearing in his bloody hand as if by magic, Dori hurriedly scrambling to his feet as the other came at him. 

Reaching out for the first thing he could get his hands on he grabbed the large mirror, this was followed by a huge crash, bits of glass flying while the other dodged, but was clipped in the shoulder. Making him falter, but was not slowed, his eyes burning with fire, lips curled back over his teeth.

Dori desperately wishing he had his sword or flail as the other came at him again, but he was ready this time, his own teeth bared, eyes ablaze. He barely managed to jerk back when the other swiped at him with the blade, slashing the front of Dori's lavender robe with a snarl.

The other Dwarf countered with a sharp punch that knocked the other back, but he came right back, Dori barely dodging the next few wild swipes of that little, but deadly blade. Then before Ruby could bring that blade to bare again, still extended from his wild motion just a moment before, he in turn couldn't dodge Dori's following punch.

In his rage and just trying to survive, Dori didn't hold back, not this time, a feral snarl on his own face. There was a horrible cracking sound as the other Companion was suddenly sent tumbling across the room to land in a tangled heap by the massive bed. The room falling deathly quiet in the wake of Dori's retaliation.

Fists still clenched, Dori stalked cautiously across the room when the other didn't get up, ignoring the crunch of glass under his bare feet, his blood still running hot, ready for anything now, but stopped a few feet away. For a long moment he stood there, silently looking down at the other Companion, realizing that the other wasn't going to be getting up, letting his hands go slack at his sides, throat sore and heart still pounding in his chest. 

Ruby's head was now at an odd angle, facing the wrong way to how he was laying, one hand still clutching the blade, both eyes wide and staring, though one had rolled up into his head, part of his strong cheekbone and eye-socket crushed from the pure force of Dori's fist. As for Dori, he could only stand there dumbly, still breathing heavy, loose hair in disarray, clad only in his now torn and stained lavender rope that hung off one pale shoulder.

He was pleased to see the other was dead, but now that his rage and the adrenalin was fading, in its place fear was welling up his belly, making him back away as a hand came up to his mouth. He had killed Ruby... What would Eomi do? 

He had backed away to the other side of the large and now messy room when the sound of a stampede was heard outside before several enforcers loudly burst into the room, looking around. Ola and a few others staying by the door, while a few of the enforcers shot Dori a look before they went to check Ruby, more then a few casting now disbelieving glances in the other Companion's direction, but all of them quickly stepped away and gave the body a wide birth. It was a short time later that everyone moved out of the way for Eomi and Tah's arrival, the crime Lord pausing to take in the mess of the opulent bedroom, eyes narrowed before they opened wide at the sight of the body across the room.

"My Ruby?"

He walked over to where the Companion lay, the shards of glass from the broken mirror crunching under his boots as he came to angrily look upon crumpled form for a moment before kneeling down and reaching out with one hand to touch Ruby's slack and ruined face. The anger left his gaunt features as he studied that face, his own face utterly expressionless, his grey eyes intense and focused, none of those watching saying anything, though more then a few looked Dori's way. There was a horrible muffled cracking and grinding of bones as Eomi turned Ruby's head the right way around. Cocking his own head as he then let his bony fingers move across those slack lips, around those staring eyes and then stroke the deep red hair and for a long time he stayed kneeling there, everyone waiting in an anticipated hush. No one more so then Dori, who could only stand there and wait while trying to fix his stained and ripped robe about himself.

Then Eomi suddenly stood up, giving the dead Companion one final disappointed and almost vaguely sad look before turning and walking away. He then frowned as he spotted the destroyed collar amid the broken mirror, the glass crunching as he came over and reached down to pick it up, seeing the damage before rolling his eyes then looking between the silent Dori and the corpse.

"I want to know what happened here!" Eomi snarled to the room at large then.

It was then that Ola stepped forward from where he stood by the door, his dark brown eyes filled with eager delight. Dori turning and baring his teeth, knowing what was coming, getting ready knowing that lies were about to come spilling out of that hated mouth.

"Master Eomi! I saw, I saw Dor-!"

The lovely blond suddenly gasped freezing as Diamond stepped up next to him as if to lend a friend support as Eomi turned to look at them. None there seeing the small slender knife that the curly dark-haired Companion now held at Ola's lower back, the sharp point digging into his skin.

"We both saw, Master Eomi. Isn't that right Gold?" Diamond said, looking at the Companion beside him before turning his focus back to the waiting crime Lord. Dori could only blink, knowing something was up, but didn't dare contradict what Nila said, but noticed when the other caught his eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"A-aye." Ola lamely agreed. Now standing there and looking very concerned, though it was for his own hide and not Ruby or Dori's.

"We had overheard Tril speak of his jealously in the past Master... But we never suspected. It must have simply festered until poor Ruby could not hold it in any longer." The dark-haired Companion said, a little pressure on the knife and Ola nodded his agreement.

There is no need for this fighting! I care for you all." Eomi sighed in a parental tone, as if they were not but misbehaving children squabbling for his affections. Before shaking his head and walking over to Tah who was silently and pointedly watching Dori who had sunk down onto the edge of the bed, looking so very nervous, unconsciously holding himself.

"I have no time for this now!" Eomi huffed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thin fingers. He then barked and imperiously motioned with that same hand for everyone to leave, though he sharply snapped his fingers and pointed back to the bed when Dori cautiously tried to rise from his spot. The thin Dwarf then turned to Tah, who had also stayed, the two quietly speaking, though the third Dwarrow in the room could not properly hear what they were discussing. Eventually the dour adviser nodded his head while the other handed him the broken collar and finally turned his attention back to the Dwarf on the bed.

"After all my attention and gifts, are you so greedy for my attentions that you must act out?" He asked rhetorically, throwing up a hand before crossly folding his arms. "Well you didn't try and escape... So I suppose it would be a bit unfair to send out the Hounds and have them bring back one of your brother's fingers." He supposed aloud to himself, thoughtfully reaching up and stroking his large brown beard. The many gold beads and coils in it flashing in the firelight while Dori visibly paled, opening his mouth to plead and beg, but the other continued. 

"No. That wouldn't be fair, I suppose. And something like this calls for something different. This was in-house, so it must be taken care of in-house." He sighed, then turned to look at Tah.

"Go get Master Veig and call some of the enforcers back to take Silver here down to the room of Songs."

Dori audibly gasped as he surged to his feet, his pale eyes wide in horror, the room of Songs was the most dreaded place in Dreams End. A place of true nightmares, it was the domain of Master Veig, the head interrogator and torturer of Dreams End, having worked for Eomi's brother and had been kept on. It got that name from some dark-minded individual long ago saying that Veig could make anyone 'sing', but could he kindly keep the chorus down some nights, some where trying to sleep! Since then the name had stuck. Dori had never seen it and he never wanted to, having avoided that whole area since he started working here, but it looked like he was going to be seeing first hand, liked it or not.

"M-Master Eomi, please!" He pleaded, heart in his throat. But neither the crime Lord or his dour-faced adviser paid him any heed. Dori left to feel like a small child, ignored as the 'adults' talked, feeling a horrible frustration and insult, he was no child! But because of what he now was, most people seemed to treat him thus, as if he wasn't a true Dwarrow or even an adult, now he was having no say in his own defense or what his fate would be.

The two continued to speak, Eomi motioning to Ruby's corpse and the mess a few times before Tah looked over at Dori again as he rumbled something back, the crime Lord reluctantly nodding his head, also glancing his way.

"Tah, you best tell that short-haired Knacker that I want those special ropes. And they better make 'em the strongest ones he has. Now I must go, I'm already late for that damned meeting as is!" He huffed and began to walk away, Tah respectfully inclining his head with a short bow. Eomi was almost to the door when he paused to look over his shoulder at the still breathing Companion in the room

"Oh and struggle all you want, Silver! This should prove a good exercise for the enforcers. I'll come by and check on you later." He said almost cheerfully before he swept out of the room, Dori staring after. 

Tah just gave him that silent look, dour expression might as well have been made of stone for all its moving, still holding the collar before he to left. A few moments later a large handful of the dark armored enforcers bubbled into the opulent bedroom while Dori backed away from them. He was not a big Dwarf and seemed small and almost delicate compared to them, still clad only in his light purple robe, his silver hair lose and messy, fists balled white-knuckled, breathing heavy. He knew most of these enforcers by name and they him. Most he would not call his relationship with even remotely cordial, though a few he was friendly with, most of them expressionless, just doing what they had been ordered to do, though a few looked apologetic.

"Come on, Dori... Lets not be makin' this any harder then it needs to be alright?" One tried to sooth as they spread out. Blocking the door and moving around the huge bed towards him as he continued to back away, the shards of glass crunching under their boots.

Normally Dori would have stood his ground when it came to a confrontation, with anyone aside Eomi, but knowing where they were going to take him, his back hitting the wall. The fear of that room and knowing what Eomi still had to hang over his head left him feeling helpless and scared like a small child again as the nightmares of Dreams End came for him. Pressed up against the marble wall, once again finding himself standing alone.

"Don't be fightin' us, ya just be wastin' your time whore." Another growled, one who Dori had had words with in the past. Big gloved hands coming up preparing to grab him, none of the enforcers holding weapons.

"Come along quiet now!"

"Easy now! Were not gonna 'urt ya."

"It'll be alright Mother Dori... Just come along quietly and we'll-" Jotun was trying to sooth, looking so very apologetic. A visible wince on his young scarred face when he was suddenly jostled by another one of the enforcers, this one with a smirk on his face.

"Get em!!!" One of the others suddenly barked, and as one they surged forward.

"No! Get off me! Dori roared as they descended like a black tide over him. This was followed by a furious struggle, furniture being smashed and over turned. 

Awhile later the grim and noticeably winded and ragged group of enforcers bodily carried the still furiously cursing and struggling Companion from the bedroom and down one of the many winding and maze-like halls, people wisely getting out of their way while two others took Ruby's corpse away. A few of the enforcers straggling and limping behind the others, one clutching his now badly bleeding nose as another looked a bit punch drunk, his left eye already swelling up, he'd have an impressive black-eye later.

"Didn't know Dori could hit like that!" One whined, while the other still clutched at his bleeding face.

"Should make 'em a damn enforcer! Think he knocked out one 'o my teef..." The other grumbled, voice nasally and spitting blood as the two hurried past a massive tapestry depicting the Last Alliance after the others.

As the main group and the two limping stranglers past, their heavy boot-steps and the yelling and cursing faded down the hall, they did not see the heavy fabric of the tapestry move and a slender cloaked figure peek out after them. The figure moved his hood a bit to reveal a Dwarf with tightly woven black beard and hair with small gray beads in it, his dark eyes looking down the stone hallways the enforcers had gone with a grim look on his face.

\-------------------------

A short time later Dori found himself in a cold circular room made of dark stone lit by several large candles on the third floor of Dreams End, the floor ever so slightly tilted to the large drain in the middle of the room, making for easy clean up, with thick wooden rafters above, many bolts, a few winches and several thick chains left dangling to be seen. The room of Songs was set far away and on the other side of the floor from Eomi's opulent private rooms. The smooth stone floor beneath him cold while Dori could do nothing but wait as he looked around, heart pounding in his chest feeling small and exposed as he curled in on himself as much as his bonds would let him. The ropes around his arms and chest creaking, but held, uncomfortable, but expertly tied so as not to restrict circulation.

If it had been hard for the enforcers to grab him and carry him here, it had proved to be a titanic struggle for them to hold him down and restrain him so Master Veig could calmly do his famous rope-work and expertly tie him up. Two of those enforcers now had broken bones, one a badly busted jaw and another was probably not going to be siring any children anytime soon. It had been near impossible at first for them to bind his arms, fear and Dori's inherited strength proving almost to much, but with some painful holds and the use of a few pressure-points that had Dori crying out in pain, they were able to firmly bind his arms behind his back with special rope that was woven with small metal chains. They hadn't bothered to remove his robe from him before tying him up, though it did nothing for his modesty now, scrunched up around his arms as he was forced to kneel there. The enforcers gone, while the quiet interrogator walked around the room and got out various instruments and tools, lining them neatly on one of the nearby tables, even making a point of pausing to inspect and shine up a few.

Master Veig was a normal sized Dwarf, not fat or thin, though his features were a bit sunken, his face weather-beaten, his most notable features that set him apart was his dark brown hair and beard, both of which had been clipped very short and neat. He also had many small steel rings running up both his ears, fitted almost to the skin, his big hands were horribly scarred, missing the tip on more then one finger, several nails also missing and long scarred over. He wore simple dark clothes, the sleeves of his tunic rolled up to his elbows under a heavy and many times stained butcher's apron, his heavy boots pointed and steel-toed. There was a terrible stillness about him, his olive-green eyes seeming to swallow the light, as lifeless as glass.

He also had not spoken to Dori once since he had been carried in here, though he had come more then once to stand over him, studying him, especially his skin. Even reaching out to gently move Dori long hair out of the way and pull his torn robe off his strong shoulders, one of those rough hands feeling for the density of muscle there. Dori giving a startled yelp when the other suddenly then pinched and slapped that same shoulder, those intense olive-green eyes watching that same spot of abused skin, doing calculations of something only he knew before going back to his tools, putting some back then taking others out.

Dori didn't know how long it had been since he had been down here, it could have been hours to minuets while Veig puttered about, lighting up a few more candles and occasionally talking with someone who was waiting outside the open door beyond his view, the two speaking in low voices. Not long after there was the unhurried sound of boot-steps in the hallway outside the door, drawing both their attention and a moment later Eomi’s thin and richly dressed form strolled in, two of his bodyguards flanking him and taking up positions by the open door. He completely ignored the integrator who stood at attention, instead his gray gaze focused on the Companion as he crossed the room and came to squat before him. 

For a long moment he just squatted there in front of him, all thin uncomfortable angles, an elbow on one knee, his thin cheek resting against his callused palm as those gray eyes just studied him.

"Are you sorry for what you did? I want the truth now, Silver." He asked then, face mellow, but Dori caught the hard gleam in those eyes. 

"No." He answered simply, for even in his fear he was not sorry for killing the other Companion. But he couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine at the sight of the grin that appeared on that gaunt face before him. It was then he realized what it was, Eomi was flattered. His ego utterly tickled thinking that his favorite whores were fighting over his affection, willing to kill for it.

"You are so pretty like this... Helpless... I think I shall have to have Veig come over and tie you and the others up more often in the future." Eomi chuckled then. Changing the subject as he reached out to teasingly tug the slender clasp hanging from Dori's chin before reaching up to run his spidery fingers through the rest of his lose silver hair. Moving it out of the way as he leaned closer with an appreciative rumble in his throat, the other Dwarf in the room quietly watching.

Dori shuddered, feeling the urge to vomit as he remained passive, his pale eyes looking at a old blood stain on the wall across the room while Eomi lay a few kisses along the side of his neck. The crime Lord's large bony hand dropped from his hair and was now moving up the inside of his pale thigh, and going higher still. A few moments later, Dori was trying to shift in his bonds, sucking in a sharp breath and biting his lip as two spidery fingers roughly breached him as a wet tongue ran up the column of his throat before ending at the back of his ear. Dori's pale gaze never leaving that old splatter of blood on the stone wall, unable to do anything as the crime Lord continued to amuse himself. 

Eventually he sat back on his heels again as he looked at Dori still kneeling there, ducking his head flushed with anger and embarrassment, the uncomfortable quiet stretching before Dori eventually turned to look up at him again, visibly swallowing, he was scared, scared of what was to come. But scared as he was, he far more frightened of just what other kind of punishment Eomi could have come up with, remembering Diamond’s necklace and knowing he really should be grateful, but only feeling sick at the moment. 

"I hate doing this... No matter how incredibly good you look like this." Eomi admitted with a snort then, his small grey eyes just taking him in before continuing. "But with this bad behavior and after you helped that old fool escape. I am already having to deal with Skafid and the others being angry..." He let out a long suffering sigh with a roll his eyes before looking back at the Companion and spread his hands helplessly. "Well, it makes me look bad if I do nothing. I simply have to teach you a lesson about playing nice with the others-"

"Please Master Eomi! I was protecting myself! I wa- " Dori pleaded before Eomi reached and shoved two fingers into mouth, stilling his words. 

"-otherwise... Well, this will not be happening again now will it?" Eomi finished, completely ignoring what he had tried to say. Dori could do nothing, but look back at him, mouth open with those bony fingers pressing down on his tongue. Wanting nothing more in that moment then to bite them off, but not daring. 

Having said what he wanted to, Eomi leaned over to give Dori's cheek a quick peck before releasing his mouth and getting up with a loud popping of his knees. He then turned to the interrogator still standing there waiting for his acknowledgement.

"Ah! Master Veig! Beautiful rope-work as usual, truly a master of this dying craft." He praised with an honest look of admiration as he walked over.

Master Veig's 'craft' couldn't die fast enough in Dori's opinion as he silently watched and listened, unconsciously shifting in his bonds, feeling cold. 

"My humble thanks, Master Eomi. Me and my family are as ever, at your service." The interrogator greeted, giving him a deep bow. 

"I'm sure old Tah has already let you know, but this one here is a 'special' case. Your getting him for a full day and a night." Seeing the short-haired Dwarf's answering nod before continuing. "Don't split that skin! And no permanent damage. I've got something very important coming up and I want him to be able to walk and dance in three days time, understood?"

"Aye, Master Eomi." Master Veig nodded, then turned and called to whoever was waiting in the hallway. Who came into the room then, passing the two bodyguards who looked at him suspiciously and came to stand beside the interrogator, the two turning to the crime Lord.

"Master Eomi, I present my eldest son, Zeig. Would it be alright if he were to assist me? This is a perfect teaching experience for him." He asked while the younger Dwarf remained silent, but gave a deep bow. He was dressed similarly to his father save for the butcher's apron and boots, being neither fat nor thin.

"Of course!" Eomi smiled, then turned his gray focus to the younger. Who looked so much like his father it was uncanny, even clipping his hair short save for the family braids hanging from his chin. "Zeig! Why I remember when you still had your milk-teeth. You have grown much since I last saw you! " Sounding so cheerful and pleasant while Dori could only bite his lip and wait there in dread.

A small smile appearing on the Zeig's smooth face, pleased that the older Dwarf apparently remembered him. Though his father beside him only watched, no expression on his weather-beaten face, clearly he knew Eomi far better then his son. 

"I'd like to stay and watch, but sadly I have some things to attend to and a few people to murder." The crime Lord sighed with a shrug. "Where does the time go?"

The other three Dwarves in the room saying nothing as the gaunt older Dwarf turned his focus back to Veig, a wide line of teeth stretching his face.

"And remember Master Knacker, no permanent damage. Or I'll have one of my enforcers cut off your wife's ugly little nose!" He reminded in a cheerful tone.

"Y-Yes, Master Eomi!" Veig chocked, going pale as a sheet, his son now standing there just as pale. Both hurriedly giving the crime Lord deep bows as Eomi finally swept out of the room, the two silent bodyguards following him out and closed the heavy door behind them. From where he knelt, Dori could see what looked like claw marks on the door, someone's mad and desperate attempt to escape this room, making his stomach knot-up even tighter.

There was a long quiet pause in the wake of Eomi's exit before the younger Dwarrow looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Would he do it? Would he really cut off mothers' nose?" The other asked in a low fearful voice, suddenly no longer cold torturers, but a concerned Dwarf and son.

"Aye, do not doubt it." The other said with bitter finality, but he reached out to clap a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before moving over to his tools. Suddenly they had changed back into the feared beings of Dreams End again, their expressions shuttered.

"Bruising flowers, but not tearing them is just as much an art as breaking the hardest stone." Veig explained to his son. Picking up a long thick wooden club then walking calmly over to the prisoner who watched them come to loom over him.

"Now watch closely. This isn't simple like cutting a thief's fingers off or smashing an assassin's legs. Or even just beating someone and making sure they last a few days..." The other moving out of the way as his father raised the weapon he held. 

Dori jerked in his bonds with the strike of the heavy club, teeth clenching and letting out a pained grunt, lose hair getting in his face, followed by another hit. The sound of heavy wood striking flesh ringing through the small room as the beating began.

\-----------------------

The room had fallen quiet again, father and son bonding as the elder showed his son how to properly beat a Courtesan before moving on. Veig being a master of ropes also specialized in knots, but not like the complex and pretty little knots Dori used to watch Nori fiddle with, these did not have the subtle language like the various thieves knots to them, no hidden meaning for all their artful construction. For some hours later found Dori artfully suspended upside down by one foot from the rafters above, bound in more ropes, hanging limp and in an exhausted daze, covered in sweat, his arms left tied behind his back, lose hair and the end of his torn robe brushing the stone floor.

Master Veig and his son having taken a break and had stepped out for a moment to get something to eat, leaving him alone in the quiet and dark room, only the flickering flames of the many candles and the jerking shadows as company.

Eventually he became vaguely aware of the heavy door opening and someone entering the dark cold room, someone with heavy boots, hearing the creak of worn leather and the scrape of heavy armor. His pale eyes fluttered open a crack, just enough to watch upside-down as those boots stopped in front of him, right before he was punched in the gut, the air driven painfully from his lungs. The ropes creaking as he was sent swinging, his lose hair brushing along the stone floor as he coughed as those boots began to circle him, taking in his predicament. 

"Not so uppity now are you, Whore?" A familiar voice rumbled. The circling boots finally stopping then when whoever it was grabbed Dori by his lose hair and pulled his head harshly up and back, forcing his back to arch, bruised throat bared, still bound as he was.

He remained utterly limp, still to exhausted and pained to move, though a breathy moan parted his bruised and bitten lips. He saw a glimpse of a white beard and for a moment he was confused to what Balin was doing back here, hadn't he escaped? But he quickly realized his mistake when the person holding his hair squatted down and he got proper look at his new tormentor. Seeing the scars and missing eye, as well as the now more crooked nose, thanks to Dori having broken it. This was definitively not Lord Balin, but instead Skafid the head enforcer of Dreams End.

"Don't be thinkin' I had forgot what you done!" Giving Dori's head a rough shake, a gleam in that one eye as he pulled a knife from his belt. "I heard that Eomi had you down here, but I had to see it to believe it!"

"What are you doing!?" A voice suddenly demanded, the enforcer looking up to see Veig now standing in the open doorway, having returned. "Release him, now!" 

"Stay out 'o this, Knacker!" The other barked back.

Seeing this, the interrogator stormed over to one of the tables that had his many tools spread upon it and snatched up a large hooked blade that looked more like something a goblin would use as a weapon. The hard expression never leaving Veig's rough features, but it was clear by the look in his flat olive-green eyes that he would not hesitate to attack and kill the head enforcer.

"I don't care who you are- Get out! Or I will remove one of your hands then inform Master Eomi of what I saw here." Veig growled back with deadly certainty.

"Give me a moment and I'll be gone, Knacker." The other bristled, spitting the last word. Yet some of his previous bravado had cooled in the wake of the others words before turning back to the bound Dwarf.

"Listen well, whore!" Jerking Dori's head uncomfortably up again. Dori could only silently wince as the other leaned in close again to hiss in his ear, even as he kept his one remaining eye trained on the interrogator, who visibly readjusted his grip on the blade.

"You denied me something I have long wanted... Then dared to lift your hand to me- Dared strike one of your betters! So know this... Dori, whore and bastard of the curse house of Ri. If Master Eomi should ever die or you should ever fall out of favor..." He lifted the blade to Dori's face, running the cool flat of it across his damp cheek while Veig let out a warning growl. "I will come and cut up this pretty face of yours, then slice off all your fingers and toes. And I will relish throwing you to the streets, to die alone with the rest of the trash in the gutter. This I swear!" He promised in a deadly hiss, his breath hot against Dori's face.

Then with a sound of disgust the knife was pulled away and he spat in Dori's face before releasing him, leaving him swinging as spit dripped off his nose as the old enforcer got to his feet and stormed past the glaring interrogator and out of the room. Shoving past Zeig who was coming in just then, the younger Dwarf turning to watch the enforcer go before looking to his sire with a frown. 

"What was that about, father?"

"I do not know... But as long as our guest is undamaged, I care not." The interrogator gently checking Dori over, especially his face before stepping back with a look of noticeable relief. He then moved to one of the tables and put his blade back down, his back to the room while his son firmly closed the door.

"He didn't cry as much as I thought he would have." The younger Dwarf noted, looking curiously at the hanging prisoner. "I didn't even hear him beg or scream once."

"You will find that whores are some of the toughest Dwarrows when it comes to pain." Veig said, still looking over his tools, deciding his next course of action as he continued.

"But this is simply punishment. So depending on their worth and if one wants them back out there making money or dead, the punishment must be tailored to each one of our guests. And I have, through trial and error, learned there are certain techniques that are very effective when dispensing punishment."

He picked a short length of flexible tubing and a small copper funnel before stepping away from the table, he then motioned for his son to get something from a nearby shelf containing a collection of glass bottles of various size and color.

"See that bottle there? Bring it over here." Veig ordered, stepping over to the prisoner while the younger Dwarf quickly crossed the room to grab the small innocent looking red-glass bottle from the shelf.

"Its not a big bottle." The other noted, turning it over in his hand curiously.

Dori meanwhile couldn't see anything, save their boots and the stone floor, still not really aware of what was happening, only knowing he wouldn't like it.

"It doesn't need to be, its what’s in it. Your grandfather came up with this." Taking the bottle from the other, gaze filled with long ago memories from his own youth.

"Grandfather Seig? The one that was King Thror's chief Interrogator and Executioner?"

"Aye, the same." The elder nodded before he paused. Reaching out to give Dori's flank an almost consoling pat before turning again to his son now standing at his side.

"Your Grandfather created this, called it Balrog Tears." He said holding the small glass bottle to the candle light before turning again to his intently listening son. "You have to be sure that the prisoner is properly bound or they will tear and claw at their own flesh in their agony. King Thror had it banned from use in the Mountain after he watched my father torture a failed assassin with it."

"Only he and I know how to create this concoction... And when you have mastered our craft, I will teach you the recipe." Handing the bottle back to the younger, as he turned his attention to the other items he held. 

"Here, step on his hair so he doesn't swing." The younger Dwarf doing as instructed. 

Dori let out a hiss, tossing his head and weakly attempting to struggle to close his legs, feeling those rough hands now prying at them, his own hands useless and clenching into tight fists, still firmly tied behind his back. Letting out another hiss and a grunt, unable to do anything but stare down at part of the boot rudely stepping on his hair as he felt something hard shoved unkindly into him as the two continued to talk above him.

"Alright, now slowly pour it in. Not to much, now! To much and it will kill him."

At first Dori felt nothing aside from his continued discomfort and pain from Veig's previous tortures, then he became aware of an odd heat, followed by a burning that spread throughout his body with every beat of his heart. That burning growing and soon he felt as if he was burning from the inside out, clenched his teeth as the pain only kept building becoming the worst pain Dori had ever felt before a terrible howl ripped its way out of his throat, the ropes dryly creaking as he now thrashed in his bonds. Veig and his son standing there watching him as his agonized screams rang throughout the dark bowels of Dreams End, more then one Dwarrow looking up with a wince as others pretended not to hear.

 

This chapter was heavily inspired by the manga/movie Sakuran, as well as reading up on the lives of Oiran and various Courtesans of Asia and India. I hate torture-porn, even the fan-fic kind, so I tried to leave some things vague.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, re-posting this... and hoping everything doesn't disappear again. *crosses fingers*
> 
> A big 'Thank you' again to all the lovely people following this and putting up with my bad writing! * vodka and kitties for everyone!*

As a red sun broke over the horizon, nestled amid the Blue Mountains in a town away was a large well made home of strong wood and stone where the Exiled King and royal family lived. It was here in a high ceilinged hall that served as the families' dinning room, as well as a place for important gatherings and business of the Exiled Court, that an important meeting was taking place. 

At the moment four Dwarves occupied the hall, the two sons of Fundin sitting at one end of a long table as the bright morning sunlight streamed in through the high windows, but did little to brighten the gloom inside. The large heavy wooden table dominated one side of the hall, seating up to sixteen, the head of which pointed to the massive stone fireplace where an over-stocked fire was currently roaring. It was on this end that a large detailed map of the Ered Luin region along with the many towns and villages had been spread out. Upon it were many palm-sized and intricately carved stone pieces depicting things and creatures like boars, Ibex, axes, hammers, chests and more. Each representing the various Houses of the Exiled Court, the remaining nobles, guilds, important merchants and various Clans of the area.

Also upon this table was a large box that contained three severed heads, one from a very old and wealthy merchant, the other a recently gone missing Noble and a local petty gangster; a recently arrived gift to the Exiled King. It didn't say who it was from, but all knew.

The night before and that morning already filled with bad news, the arrival of the gift and discovering its contents apparently snapping the patience of the other third occupant of the room as the fourth quietly sat. Since the box had been opened, Balin and Dwalin had watched the adult child of Thrain fly into a complete rage. Long lose mane of thick dark hair flying about the Dwarf's broad shoulders, bright blue eyes flashing, lips curled over bared white teeth, all the servants and any attendants having wisely fled the hall. There was another loud snarl followed by a crash as a heavy chair was angrily flung one-handed across the room to loudly shatter against a the far stone wall and took out a wall sconce. Balin and Dwalin sharing a silent look with each other as the warrior stormed past them again, beginning to furiously pace the length of the hall.

"Thorin... Will you not do something about your sister? This isn't helping." The white-haired Dwarf finally sighed, turning to look down the table as another crash was heard.

“Best to let her burn some of that off before we go on.” Thorin, Oakenshield brooded, the Exiled King sitting on the other end with the roaring fire behind him. Glowering down at the open box, arms crossed, though it was clear that both he and Dwalin shared Dis' feelings, the other three eventually just continued on with their grim meeting as the Dwarrowdam paced.

“What of our other garrison patrolling the mountains, any word?” Thorin asked, unfolding his arms and tapping a particular spot on the map before looking over at the two brothers.

“Nothing. Were still waiting for a reply.” The elder answered, lips tight.

'“Which means our messengers are dead.” Dwalin growled next to him, fist audibly tightening, his thick forearms resting on the table.

“This has Eomi’s stink all over it.” Balin said in frustration, shifting in his chair. 

“Does that curse spider’s shadow stretch so far?” Thorin growled, a hand lifted to his short beard as he continued to glare at the map.

“Farther then you know.” Balin nodded with grim certainty, remembering his own recent encounter with Eomi. What was left of his various connections and spies now telling him was grim indeed, even those in the Underworld not safe, and all of this fresh on the heels of the ill tidying of an entire garrison slaughtered in a valley pass.

Those at the table looked up as the door opened and a plump well dressed servant stepped through, his upright posture stiff before giving those in the room a deep bow. “King Thorin, Princess Dis. A Lord Heri, son of Berdin here seeking audience.” 

Thorin’s gaze narrowed, but sharply nodded to the servant, who gave another deep bow before stepping out of the way. A moment later a tall handsome Dwarf with black hair and a large beautify forged sword at his side walked in, the leather of his thick belt creaking as his well made boots moved across the stone floor. Dis' anger by this time had finally cooled and she came to stand next to her brothers’ chair, a united front, both siblings looking unimpressed. 

"My King. My Princess... I, Heri, son of Harr of the House of Berdin, am at your service." The Noble sweeping down into a perfect and long practiced bow, arms spread before smoothly standing again.

“Master Heri!” Balin greeted, looking pleased. Thorin just sat back in his chair saying nothing, watching with a noticeably cool gaze, his sister looking much the same, not being particularly fond of this spoiled Dwarf or his wealthy family.

"Lord Balin, always a pleasure!" The taller Dwarf greeted back with a dazzling smile.

The StoneMason threw his expensive embroidered leather cloak over his shoulder, dressed in dark greens and good dark leather, a rakish smile on his broad face as he strolled over to the large table, the light catching the silver and blue beads in his beard. Nodding to Dwalin, who only glared before coming to stand by Balin’s chair, resting a sword-calloused hand on the back of it as he looked down at his friend with smirk.

“You were right, my friend. Surprising jewels are indeed to be found in the muck of that place. But the darkness only brings out the true shine of that pretty bit of silver of yours. Sadly the spider snatched that bit of shine right out of my grasp and I was sadly forced to be content with the glitter of a lovely red gem.” He sighed as if terribly pained. “To bad really, I was willing to pay double.”

“Oh?" Balin's bushy white eyebrows rose, looking mildly curious as he leaned back in his chair. "You had to pay?" Then looking slyly up at him from under a now cocked bushy eyebrow.

“Smug bastard!" The other laughed, giving him a false glare. 

"Smug, yes. Bastard, no." He winked back, while Dwalin only rolled his eyes and shook his head at them. 

“As for that ‘red gem’ be content that you survived the encounter! That was no gem, but a viper.” Balin warned then, the humor leaving his features while the other Dwarf now cocked an eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear this story in full. 

It was during this time that Thorin impatiently rose from his chair and now stood there glowering, Balin fell quiet and the Noble's easy smile noticeably faltered when he turned to see the two siblings now standing at the end of the long table.

“You can both can discuss the subject of whores later." Thorin snapped, his attention then turning fully to the taller Dwarf. "As for you. I assume you can explain to me why you were seen going into the lair of my Enemy?" He demanded in a low and dangerous tone, the Stonemason wincing a bit as he turned to address the Royals.

“My King, Princess...” Giving them both a deep respectful bow again, the silver and blue beads in his black beard flashing. But before Heri could truly speak, Balin cleared his throat and spoke up instead, drawing everyone’s attention as the white-haired Dwarf sitting up in his chair with a calm, but very serious look in his dark eyes with an arm now resting on the table.

"He was there because I asked him to go, Thorin. I can and will vouch for his loyalty, its absolute.”

Neither Thorin or Dis said anything, but by the narrowing of their eyes they were clearly waiting for an explanation.

“I sent him there as a spy- and he did so at great risk! But we needed to know what is going on in that den of serpents, Thorin. Now more then ever. Especially after our news from the mountains and your recent gift.” Motioning with a black gloved hand to the box of heads still sitting on the table.

“Very well…” Thorin rumbled slowly, inclining his head in acceptance as he folded his arm before those hard blue eyes speared the Noble again. “So tell us, Lord Heri. What have you learned then?”

The handsome BlackLock turned to share a brief look with Balin, seeing the nod before glancing around at the others, then with a creaking of leather he walked down the table to where the two Royals stood. Stopping a proper and respectful distance from them, then turned to lean over the large map on the table. His large nose wrinkling as his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced down into the box sitting there, then looked quickly away, distaste written all over his handsome face.

“Well... I see you needin' worry about Master Bril or that fool Crimur flapping their lips anymore.” He said in dark humor. He then turned to the map and began to pick up various carved pieces as he spoke. "I am no professional when it come to espionage... But I'm rather good at watching and listening. And I can tell you that the King of the Underworld has been busy."

"He is no King!" Thorin growled, teeth flashing. Heri apologetically inclined his head, still holding a carved piece representing the guild of powerful Textile Merchants before continuing. 

"Of course not..." He agreed. But it sounded lame even to his own ears, he then motioned to the map at large with the piece he still in hand. "You do not have them here, but the shadows are his." He said seriously, putting the piece he was holding aside and off the map.

"Balin speaks true, Eomi's is not content to the shadows and he's been moving in daylight for sometimes now. Forging new alliances while he severs ours. Those he can't tempt with money and power, he absorbs, blackmails, kills or cripples- both figuratively and literally. As for many of my fellow Nobles... He's only paying most of them off or tempting them with a better deal then the one their getting by backing the LongBeards. Its much the same with the other Houses, guilds and bigger Merchants. Paying them to simply turn a blind eye and getting promises out of them not to move against him in the future." He said, not bothering to name them. He didn't need to as they all watched him picked up a few more pieces and setting them aside, the two royals now crowding up around him as they looked down at the map as Heri contined. 

"And he's got the gold to do it all. While the treasury is all but empty and growing less by the day."

Dwalin's eyes narrowed and he slowly rose from his seat with a loud protest from his chair before moving to join Thorin and the others at the other head of the long table, coming to glaring down at the map and the moved pieces as if he was attempting to set them alight with his angry gaze alone. Balin remained seated as he watched, reaching up to briefly pinch the bridge of his large nose as if he was coming down with a headache, having already suspected, but had wished to have been proven wrong.

“Eomi has already bought most of the bigger Merchants, especially the spice, textile and ale sellers.” They watched the tall Dwarf pluck and set aside several more pieces, leaving the others where they stood on the map. When he was done, more then half of the pieces had been taken off the map, the Noble idly studying one piece depicting a boar, which was the sign of a particularly wealthy and Noble Clan that had and always been close allies to the Royal family with a critical gaze before putting it back on the map where he had picked it up. Unaware that the other four in the hall looked visibly relived before the three standing around him then turned to glower down at the now much changed map as Heri spoke again after a long pause, his manner seeming unworried.

“As for myself... Eomi offered me a most excellent deal of simply cutting my and my House’s ties to the line of Durin, and denying you support if anything should happen in the future. All for the pretty price of two chests worth of raw unprocessed mithril and the ownership of the famed marble quarries to the south. Apparently the Man who had run them has mysteriously died." Everyone watching as he picked up the carved white stone piece that was a hand holding a chisel, the piece representing his own House. He looked it critically over, turning it over in his calloused hand, clearly finding the carving substandard by his frown before putting it firmly back on the map where he had taken it before. 

"Oh! And while I was in Dreams End sampling some of Eomi’s truly excellent wine, I was able to observe some of my fellow guests. Two of which was Lord Aurvang and that nattering little mole Pictam. Watched them both tuck fat purses of mithril ingots into their coats while Eomi showed us around." Reaching across the map to pick up the two final pieces that represented the two Dwarrows' Houses, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the other four as he set them aside with the others and finally stepped back. The map now much changed, more then half the pieces set aside in a neat row on the table, as the room descended into a tense silence and for a while only the roaring fire was to be heard.

“Word of this can not get out.” Balin finally said, a troubled frown on his face.

“Aye.” Heri nodded, hand now resting on the pommel of his sword, his brown eyes grim.

Balin then looked around at the other, “Auvang, is considered the head of the BroadBeams clans out here and owns most of the mines in Ered Luin as well. He and his family are also close friends of Lady Tula of the StoneFoot Clans."

Dwalin let out a dangerous growl, sharing a hard look with Thorin. "Many of whom fill the ranks of the guardsmen and King’s guard.”

“That coal-digging worm was here with the others of Court not but yesterday- Eating our food. In our HOME!!!” Dis roared incredulously, she and her brother sharing a murderous look. Dwalin remained quiet, but was also visibly angry, standing at Thorin’s side, all there knowing that he would back whatever Thorin’s final decision was.

Thorin meanwhile looked ready to explode as he glared down at the map before slamming a heavy fist on the table that made all the pieces jump, some falling to the ground and whipping around to Dwalin. “Drag that worm out of his hole and bring him here so he can explain himself before I take his head!” 

The hulking guardsman unsheathed his heavy war hammer and gave a firm nod before storming out of the hall while Heri shifted on his feet as Balin finally got up, his heavy chair screeching across the stone floor as his dark eyes darted from his brother’s retreating back, to Thorin, his long snowy beard jerking.

“Thorin! You can’t do this!” He tried, but the other was not having it.

“Watch me.” Thorin snorted flippantly, stepped away from the table and making the older Dwarf’s eyes narrow.

“First we hear nothing back from that patrol in the Mountains, then of another slaughtered to the last Dwarf in that pass- Can you not see the connection?! That spider is plucking and snipping the ties that keep you and your House in power, Thorin. If you cut this particular string- six others will snap as well! You cannot afford it.”

"How can our people call me King if I do nothing? If I can not serve justice in my own Court just because those that betray me are high-born, how can I expect our people to look to me as their King?” Thorin demanded, turning away from the table to glare at him.

“Auvang’s clan are stiff-necked even by our people’s ways. They will not forgive the killing of their Lord. A Lord who has been good to them, especially in bad winters past. Giving bread and coin, his mines offering work when the LongBeards could offer only words of encouragement before closing their doors tight to the cold. You do not want to do this!” Balin tired to counsel.

“He’s right. If you do this, many will turn from you. Not just the other houses and guilds, but the common folk.” Heri warned. Wealthy Noble he might be, but unlike many he was very aware of what was going on outside the Court as well as what was going on within, traveling extensively.

“And just turn a blind eye. What then, Balin? Should we do nothing, but bare our throats to the knives no doubt coming?” Dis demanded, but the adviser would not take the bait.

“If you behead him and the others, we will lose the backing of the merchants and most of those nobles. Our list of allies grows smaller and you will isolate your Clan even more. Doing exactly what Eomi wishes!”

“They are traitors!” Dis snarled back, her flashing blue eyes looking at him as if she couldn't understand why he could not simply see.

“That may be so, but you will burn many a bridge if you go through with this.” Balin warned with a hard look.

Thorin looked just as angry as his sister, his countenance stormy. “Dis, is right. They are traitors and must be dealt with!”

“Then imprison them if you must!” Heri spoke up then, his dark eyes beseeching as he stepped up in agreement with Balin. 

“No, they have betrayed me and I will have their heads for this!” Thorin barked back.

“Damn it all! Do you honestly have no idea of how precarious you hold power!?” Balin finally snapped at them both. Stomping down the table and over to the two remaining children of Thrain, his own teeth now bared in a surprise show of temper, making both look a bit surprised, while Heri hung back, but Thorin would not be swayed.

“We will route out these traitors, each and every one of them. Then we will deal with that rat-nest of scum, once and for all!” He swore in a low dangerous voice, eyes burning. His sister the same, if not more so.

“To walk into that place with only what we have after you do this, would be suicide, my King.” Heri warned with a frown on his handsome face, unconsciously wrapping his hand around the heavy pommel of his sword.

Balin nodding his grim agreement, remembering his trips to Dreams End and more specifically his recent escape, if not for being snuck out the back his own head would no doubt be in that cursed box. Days before both Thorin and Dwalin having flown into horrible rages when they had seen his state and found out what had happened to him and his two guards. They would have marched right then and there on Dreams End if not for Balin and Lady Sniri’s furious pleading. “Dreams End is not a normal den of thieves and assassins, even when my old friend Eami ruled there. Its a fortress filled with shadows and monsters. These are not simple folk and petty criminals and thugs within. Death and pain is their trade, their living- how they survive. As for the spider... Eomi is no simple criminal, he has earned his title of ‘The Hungry'.”

“In Erebor-” Thorin began to argue, only for Heri to interrupt. Everyone looking a bit surprised that he would dare, but the Noble held his ground even as both Thorin and Dis turned to glare at him. Balin also now watching, the two being of like mind, one gloved hand resting on the table, dark eyes sharp.

“Forgive me, my King. But this is not the Mountain!” He then motioned to the map on the table, the shadow of his hand sweeping over the many scattered towns and villages. “This in not the Mountain, this Court does not even rule over a proper city that is completely our peoples’. You rule over the spread out and scattered remains of our people, many of whom have had to change and leave everything behind to survive. Many have nothing but stories of the way things where... and those stories get fewer and more faded with each telling. All of this, it is not so clear-cut!” The others had fallen silent and listened to him as he continued, the fire still hissing and snapping in the massive hearth.

“You both know as well as I that even in the Mountain there were grumblings from the other seven Houses. Many chafe at the LongBeards' continued hold of power-”

“It is our birth-right, BlackLock!” Dis snapped then, dropping her crossed arms as she took a challenging step up to him. “Durin the Deathless's blood runs through our veins, the LongBeards rule because it is our right as it has always been.”

Heri looked irritated, his lips in a tight line as his dark gaze turned to look down on her, “It must be very comforting to have something so assured, never questioned. But most do not have such a luxury.” He then glanced around at the others before looking down at the map again.

“Most of our people do not have such noble blood, no title, no wealth, no assurances or security. They live day to day, relying on none save themselves. Now comes along one like them, he has no true title or Noble blood, he’s but a criminal… But here he rises out of the mud. A King of the Underworld, uncaring of the old ways, the stories, taking with both hands and not caring. And the people watch… They watch how this Court squabbles now, how the Royals gnash their teeth as all the rich Merchants scrape and the Nobles curse him or bow down to him. What you do now will only add to it.”

“Heri is right, Thorin. Eomi's web spreads far, whittling away at our foundations, yes. But he will cast you as the villain to many an eye in this tale if you let him.” Balin pleaded.

“No. I will not be swayed from my course.” Thorin finally stated and they could see he would not be moved. Balin sharply turned away in frustration, leaning against the table, his black gloved hand on the map he was now glaring down at, while the tall BackLock just shook his head. Dis shot them both a hard look while putting a firm and agreeing hand upon her brother’s tense shoulder, the siblings sharing a firm reassuring look before Thorin continued.

“Lord Auvang and any others will be brought before me so they may answer for their dishonor and treachery. I want all who have been turned and are found disloyal routed out. Then I we will deal with this Eomi and burn that foul nest of rats to the ground!” With that he swept out of the room, Dis following him, leaving the other two to watch them go.

“So we are at war. War with our own, charming.” Heri sighed, while Balin could only frown his gaze greatly troubled.

\-----------------------------------

A town away in the bright light of the midday sun of that same day, a dark cloaked figure made his way to the small rented home of the Ri's on the bad side of town. Having finished his checking and casing of Dreams End and the accuracy of Regin's map before the sun had even risen that morning, but had been delayed by an unforeseen issue with a drunk cousin of his Mate's, and a meeting with another business associate. Now with those things taken care of he was not looking forward to telling his fellow thief of what he had overheard and saw in the back of Dreams End 

Curin had never met any of Nori’s family, knowing only what little fleeting bits here and there that Nori had let slip over the years, secretive even with his closest allies. The only one who knew more about the slender and very dangerous thief then himself was Lurin. The younger thief being the same age and having known Nori when their families lived on the road, then growing up in the Underworld, becoming accomplished thieves and more. But he wasn't Lurin and the only thing the older thief knew of the other two Ri's, aside that the brown-haired thief clearly, consciously or not, saw them as a burden. What he did know for sure was that the youngest, Ori, was all but a babe still, reddish brown hair and smart as a diamond-tipped knife. While the elder, Dori, was bossy and annoying, as well as supposedly being a true beauty and a whore. That was about it. Nori being even more tight-lipped about his family since the nasty dust-up with the Hildom twins some years back, the self made Prince of Thieves more then aware of how many enemies he had gained in his rise through the Underworld. 

When the older thief got to the door, instead of knocking on it he reached over to the window and tapped three times with his fingers on the glass, seeing one of Nori’s old intricate knots hanging there over several small pots of long withered and left to die herb plants on the sill. A moment later the door opened a crack, but no one greeted him, by the silent language of thieves this was a gracious invitation as he walked in, the door closing behind him seemingly on its own. Not bothering to react as Nori slipped like a silent shadow out from behind it, one of his larger knives in hand and crossed back to where he had clearly been cooking while Curin pushed his hood back, the sunlight catching the small gray beads in his beard as he took everything in. Which wasn't much all things considering and only a fool would think to steal anything from this home considering clearly who's knot hung in the window for all to see. 

“So? Did the StiffBeard do his job or have I wasted good gold on something I should be wiping my ass with?” Nori asked over his shoulder. The sleeves of his tunic rolled up to he’s elbows, his forearms covered in scars from various scrapes and past knife fights while the end of his thick braid snakied down his back. His distinctive three-peaked hairstyle looking particularly sharp today, the sunlight streaming through the windows bringing out the red in it as he went back to chopping a few more carrots, his knife a blur in his hands as he stood over the hearth, letting the pieces fall into the pot hanging above the flames. Giving it a proper stir, then tossing a little more wood from the nearby pile into the flames before standing up while wiping his hands and knife on a rag, then walking over to the black-haired thief with eager look on his angular face, the knife disappearing with an ingrained slight-of-hand.

Ori was in the back room taking a nap before Nori fed him lunch then dropped him off at Gloin's. Since the messy night down at the Serpent Teeth Inn, Nori was making a point of trying to more closely follow Dori's written instructions. Not only for Ori’s sake, but his own, especially after he had to wash vomit off his tunic for the third time. And though he hated staying here, the two rooms being to quiet and full of ghosts, he was making a point of letting his little brother sleep in his own bed and spend more time here, when he was not at Gloin’s home or the library. Now finding himself indebted to Gloin's lovely wife, Lady Nei apparently having no problem dropping Ori off and picking him up from his lessons. She had also firmly smoothed out the issue of Ori continued education there, there was a rumor that she made old Hanar cry, while this Lord Balin and his giant guardsman brother had apparently turned their attention to other more pressing issues in the town over. Which left Nori utterly relived for the moment that not all was lost, thought it was not all that much better either.

“Most of its good. I only had to marked off two of Regin’s mistakes, even found a few more hidden passages on the top and bottom floors while I was sniffing around.” Curin said flatly. The warm afternoon sunlight from the windows cheerfully lighting the cozy room, the smell of good cooking in the air pleasant, but did nothing to lighten his mood.

If Nori noticed he made no comment, focused on the folded map he watched Curin pull from his dark tunic. Rudely snatching it out of the other thief’s hand and went to sit down at the low table, pushing some of Ori’s colored wax sticks and books out of the way as he unfolded and spread out the floor plans of Dreams End out. His hazel eyes darting here and there to different sections of the map, a look of serious concentration now on his face as Curin looked around the room again. His dark gaze drawn to the one wall where many pictures and drawings had been proudly tacked up, no doubt little Ori's work, being the father of several of his own children he was surprised at the level of clear talent on display, even as it made him miss his own family. As his gaze continued to wonder it paused again on a small screened off area of the room, and more specifically on a bit of gauzy burgundy material left hanging and forgotten over the screen. It was tempting to just go, having done his part and let the other find out on his own, but Nori was his friend and proven ally and so deserved to know the truth. Silently steeling himself he turned and slowly came over to join Nori at the table, sinking down his dark gaze focused on the brown-haired Dwarf, lips down-turned.

"Nori... Your not going to be needin' to worry about this anymore." He started, putting a cautious hand over the map, blocking the section the other was studying.

"What do you mean?" Nori didn't lift his head, but those sharp eyes turned to look at him. 

Curin took a deep breath, running his teeth over his top lip, not even knowing where to start as he pulled his hand back from the map before lifting it and putting it consolingly on the others solid shoulder. "Listen, Nori… There was a fight or something..."

“What did you see?" Nori's head was up and had turned to him now. His sharp gaze fixed upon his visibly uncomfortable friend who couldn't seem to hold his gaze. 

“Look... I know at first it will be hard, but Ori is so very young... he wont remember these years. I know, I have my own young ones-”

“Tell me.” Nori flatly interrupted, eyes narrowed. But Curin continued to hedge, looking away as he rambled.

“It will be hard, but look at it this way...Now is your chance to truly be free Nori, you'll have nothing hol -

“TELL ME!" Nori suddenly exploded, jerking out from under Curin’s hand and shooting to his feet. He now stood over the other who had fallen silent, teeth bared and wound tight as a spring, looking as if he wanted to attack or flee, his eyes wide with a look in them that Curin had never seen in all the years he had known him.

It was deathly quiet in the wake of Nori’s demand, the other thief still sitting there gaping up at him before looking away again, down back at the table, his shoulder sagging as he ran a hand over his tired face before he finally spoke.

"When I snuck out, I saw them burning the corpse of a Companion in the back."

Nori just stared at him, face going utterly expressionless while Curin tried again.

"There was a fight, a bad one... I don't know the details, but one of Eomi favored whores is dead. I was down on the third floor double checking a few of the passages when there's a big commotion down the hall. Then I overheard some of the enforcers talking, something about a 'Dori' as they where dragging someone out of Eomi's private rooms." He finally got out, looking apologetically up at his friend before shaking his head as he leaned both elbows on the table. "When I was sneaking out the back, by the stables I saw them burning the body of a Companion with the garbage. From what I saw… He must have been a real beauty.”

It fell quiet again as Nori stood there as if he hadn't heard, eyes still staring at him, searching desperately for any deception, but after finding none the coiled tension in his body unwound, his arms going slack at his side as a lost look appeared on his angular face. Curin watching as the other then slowly sank back down, sitting numbly at the table, his gaze falling to the still spread out map in disbelief, but said nothing. 

“I’m truly sorry, Nori." He said quietly, knowing how little it meant right now. 

It fell back into a terrible quiet as Nori’s gaze lifted to the far wall filled with the tacked up pictures, looking at one particular picture amid the jumble for a long time then turning to look in the direction of the back room where Ori still slept, then back to the map before he finally spoke in a quiet, but completely steady voice.

“Is there anything left of him.”

“No. Their beasts, but their skilled at burning tras- bodies. There is not but ash, anything of worth was stripped from him.” Watching with quiet sympathy as the other Dwarf finally bowed his head, his hands clenched into fists, mouth a tight line.

“Watched one of the damn enforcers even cut off one of his red braids for a souvenir." Curin remembered with distaste, his nose wrinkling. 

"Red?" Nori's head suddenly jerked up, eyes wide. 

“Aye. Lovely hair, red as blood." Curin frowned. His black brows shot up to his hairline when Nori’s closed his eyes and tilted his head back, lips parting as he let out a great lungful of breath, his spine straightening as he sat up before shooting to his feet with a sudden smile. The other then watched him returned to the pot hanging over the fire without a word further, giving the stew a few stirs.

“What? Nori wha-” Curin was utterly confused now, also getting up now. Not to mention worried, wondering if the other had lost his mind as he watched the other thief easily move around the small kitchen area before finally having enough and just getting in the other's way, making him stop.

“Nori? What is it?” 

“Dori has silver hair!” The other said in almost manic cheer, eyes suspiciously bright as he slapped a hand against Curin's shoulder before jerking away, leaving the other watching him open mouthed and stunned. 

“Silver? Y-You didn't say... I-I assumed since your youngest brother’s hair has red and your own is brown…” Trailing off, feeling horribly apologetic and now rather irritated. Here he had been worrying and warring with himself, feeling bad for his friend, if he had but known something so simple! But it just brought home again just home much he didn't really know Nori and now was left to wonder if anyone really did because he doubted even Nori's blood knew. With a growl he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on while the other thief made no apologies or said anything else as he calmly went back to making lunch. Yet even as irritated as Curin now was he could see the forced quality of Nori's cheer. 

The other having been more rattled then he pretended, it was not long after they both heard movement in the other room, no doubt Ori had been awoken by their raised voices. Nori snatched up and quickly folded the map and shoved it into his tunic, Curin left shortly after that. Nori giving his thanks again and telling him to give Mera his congratulation on their third child, then all but kicked him out.

Once Nori had closed the door, his mask of cheer dropped off his angular face and became troubled once more as he stood there looking at the grain of the wood in front of him, his heart still raw, left once again able to do nothing, this frustrating cycle never ending. His eyes dropping close when he heard a familiar patter of little feet upon the floor behind him before a little voice spoke up.

“Nori? Why are you looking at the door?” Ori chirped curiously. Now standing barefoot in the main room rubbing at one eye with a balled up fist, his soft hair messy from sleep.

Hazel eyes opened and a practiced smile appeared on Nori’s face and turned his attention to the Dwarfling. “Just checkin’ for holes, Poppit. How about some lunch?”

Outside, Curin turned to frown one last time at the closed door, wondering if he should have told Nori that if his brother wasn't the red-haired Companion they had burned in the back.Then he must be the Companion they were torturing in the Knacker's room on the third floor, a cold shiver going up his spine as he remembered those horrible screams. With a troubled look, but with his part of the deal over with, Curin put his hood up and walked away, there really was nothing else he could help Nori with anyway.

\----------------------------------

As the sun set behind the Blue Mountains, across town, down in the dark and now quiet room of Songs, Master Veig was cleaning his many tools and put them neatly away. 

When he was done reorganizing and then wiping down his table, having sent his tired son home hours earlier, the room now smelling of sweat and vomit, he then walked over to where his guest still hung and finally cut him down and undid the many bonds. The Courtesan just laying there on the cold stone floor like a broken doll as Veig took a moment to stand over him, ropes in hand, pleased with his work. He then doused him with several buckets of icy water that he had brought down earlier, rising off the worst of the sweat and vomit. The Courtesan only letting out a startled gasp as he curled tight on the now wet floor, eyes closed as if afraid to open them as the Interrogator bent down to cut the now completely ruined robe from his arms, throwing the wet and stained lavender fabric along with the ruined ropes away. A while later the prisoner was picked up and thrown over the broad shoulder of a large and bored looking enforcer who had been called down before, said enforcer strolling out of the room of Songs with his burden under Master Veig's watchful green gaze. 

The still dripping and naked silver-haired Companion was limp as a rag-doll as the dark armored and brown-haired enforcer kept a steadying hand on that bruised rump, making his unhurried way through the maze of dark hallways, the clinking of his weapons and heavy boots echoing across the stone as he loudly chewed on some jerky, passing a few servants and other guards that didn't give him or his burden a second glance. The enforcer eventually making his way to the area where Eomi's private chambers were, but instead of going through the door to the large opulent rooms, he walked on down the hall a ways to one of the smaller, but still posh rooms that were usually reserved for visiting and very important guests. Opening the door, he walked over to the large bed and finally dumped the body onto the furs and sheets, which landed with a small bounce and a yelp, but didn't move after. The enforcer giving the sprawled and limp pale figure a look, taking in the unblemished face partly obscured by long messy wet hair, internally shaking his head at the raw purple band slashed across that throat and the extensive and intricate pattern of ugly purple, red and blues sharply in contrast with that pale skin now marring the firm and bared flesh of those once creamy thighs and abdomen. More running along the sweep of ribs and down those curvy hips, the enforcer knowing the back was just as marred as the front before giving a mental shrug and taking another bite of his jerky as turned and strolled out of the room, slamming the door uncaring behind him without a second glance. 

For a long time it was utterly quiet before Dori moved, slowly shifting off his back with a low moan, rolling painfully to his front before stilling once again in the dark room, only the fire in the hearth providing light. There he lay boneless on his belly across the bed, drifting in and out of sleep for over an hour, utterly wrecked, deep patters and impressions still left on his pale skin from the ropes, his entire back covered in deep purple and red from Veig and his son's expert beatings. But not a bone broken, nor a cut or drop of blood was to be found on him, his tormentors proving to be terrible experts in their craft, Dori left to feel as if he was not but ashes inside him, everything burned away and raw, leaving nothing but a aching shell behind.

He was awoken out of his feverish sleep by the feeling of cold, but gentle hands examining him. He would have startled and jerked away, but was simply to tired and pained to do anything save open his eyes and look up to see old Fin, Eomi's personal healer now standing over him.

"You'll be pleased to hear that your pretty face is undamaged. And it looks like nothing permanent to impede you later." Fin with a pleased smile on his wide mouth, still examining him with a critical eye. "You'll be pissing blood for days though."

Dori just grunted and closed his eyes again, though he did hiss a few times at some of the healer's more painful and unwelcome prodding, fisting the furs with a grimace, Fin then getting him to drink some water which he gratefully took. Eventually the healer left, saying he would be back later with some ointment and broth, instructing him to rest as he pulled a blanket over him. As soon as he was gone though Dori shoved and kicked the blanket off, unable to stand anything against his skin, content to lay there in the darkness, not knowing what time or day it was, and not particularly caring at the moment.

Not long after the old healer had gone the door slowly opened again and someone quietly made their way inside, the chiming of jewelry accompanied their every step as they then made their way across the room to the occupied bed. Dori heard them, but only managed to crack open one bloodshot eye, the other half of his face still pressed to the mattress and prayed to Mahal it wasn't Ola come to gloat. 

He was mildly surprised to see Diamond instead come to crouched down beside the bed, his pale skin painted a warm orange, most of his face lost in deep shadow since he had his back to the hearth, his dark curls turned copper in the firelight.

"Welcome back, Dori." He softly greeted. Glowing amber eyes taking in all the ugly bruises as the other just lay there utterly wrecked and miserable, reaching slowly out. The tips of his fingers ghosting gently over the other's shoulder and partly down the patters that Master Veig and his son had painted across his back, looking almost curious, the skin that was not bruised was clammy and almost gray. A new respect to be seen in those eyes before he pulled his hand away, his chin now pillowed on one arm resting upon the bed, his pretty face now not inches from Dori's, as a grin pulled up the corners of his lips

"I saw what you did to Ruby, well done!" He praised, reaching out to comb some of Dori's dirty hair off out of his face. The other not finding it in himself to even move and could not have spoken even if he wished, his throat raw from all his screaming and throwing up, lips chapped and scabbed, barely able to even keep his one eye open at the moment.

"I told you to watch out for the others. He slit the throats of two others... Poor Peridot and stupid little Sapphire.” He sighed, cocking his head as he remembered both. “Made it seem like someone had come in and murdered them... Eomi must have known…” 

Dori seeing the hot flash of hate in those cool amber eyes, Nila becoming lost in his own thoughts before his gaze snapped back to him, the little smirk back on his lips.

“They burned Ruby in the back with the rest of the rubbish!”

Dori was surprised that he felt nothing for Ruby’s final and ignoble ending as he finally let his eye flutter close. For all his dark deeds, Tril's obsession in being one of the crime Lord’s favorites, being Eomi's prized Ruby, had even killed for the honor. Maybe he even loved Eomi, but in the end he was still thrown away and burned with the rest of the garbage. Dori felt not sad or pleased, just so very tired and hollow as he lay there and was left to wonder about his own fate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so huge I had to split it into two parts. Next part coming soon! Again, beware my bad grammar and spelling.
> 
> A big warning, there might be some trigger stuff for some, its dark. No joke.  
> Kind of the style I was going for the dancing outfit under Dori's robes http://neimadphotographies.tumblr.com/post/50722104098/touareg-style  
> And for an idea of the dance Dori does later http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ocv54K1U50g

Healing took time and for the next three days the room Dori had been brought to become his own private prison as well as his dark sanctuary as he rested and slept most of the time.

Using the bathroom proved to be a trial that first day after his time with Master Veig, Fin's warning proved true. Aside from the disquieting sight of his bloody urine, it felt as if he was pissing and shitting fire as his body expelled the last of Veig's horrible concoction, usually followed by unpleasant bouts of equally painful vomiting that left him trembling and sobbing on the bathroom floor. In that first day he was left to morbidly wonder what felt worse, his time in the room of Songs or being beaten and left for dead on the street all those years before as he slowly crawled across the floor on hands and knees back to the large bed because he could hardly move and his head swam terribly if he tried to stand.

The various servants coming and going, keeping the fire in the hearth stocked and also brought food and drink, then later bottles of cheep wine, but most of the time he was left alone to deal with his own misery. Luckily by the second day, the worst had past, the cold sweats, numbing pain and vertigo having cleared up, by the third day he was still pained and aching, but was able to stand and freely move about, his throat also having recovered, able to talk again.

At the moment, Dori was glaring up at the marble and brass inlaid ceiling as he lay back on the bed near the edge, naked, knees up while the healer knelt between them on the floor, continuing his thorough examination.

After three full days of rest and recovery in the private room, the healer had come to check the bruised Companion over one more time, everything now set for whatever big event Eomi had been planning for that night and wanted to be sure Dori was capable of 'entertaining' again.

Dori left dreading just what that 'entertaining' might mean, since he was now under the impression that he might have fallen out of Eomi’s favor, especially after he had not seen the crime Lord even once since he had carried out of the room of Songs.

Ola more then once coming to smirk down at him and make tittering and insulting observations, a lovely new golden collar sparkling upon his neck with matching thick gold disc earrings. Diamond continued to come by, the curly haired brunet now also had a lovely new collar of gold and sparkling diamonds about his throat to match gold clasps in his hair, even though his fingers still constantly worried at the thin mithril chain and the two morbid beads he still wore. Unlike Ola, he didn't come to gloat and would sit and tell him what was happening outside the room Dori was recovering in, still seemingly fascinated by the pattern of bruising upon his body, more then once feeling uninvited fingertips brushing over his bare skin, the other coming to sit to close.

As everyone was aware, Eomi was up to something, but whatever he had started was huge now and on a roll that couldn't be stopped, which also meant that he had also been pulling away from the regular running of Dreams End in favor of whatever game he played beyond the walls of their home and prison. Leaving it to Tah to deal with more, but with the adviser also being increasingly busy, more often then not, things were just left to run themselves. Which unfortunately was already causing trouble, the profits of the tavern and what the Companions made had gone down in the last week, much to Eomi's irritation.

Outside tongues were wagging, everyone in the day-world as well as the night abuzz, apparently the Exiled King had personally beheaded several important members of his Court. Realizing far to late that he was already firmly ensnared in Eomi's web, creating major and damaging ripples across Dwarven society in the Ered Luin area and beyond, the day-time world feeling what the Underworld had been going through for some time now. For one of those beheaded was an important BroadBeam Lord and mine owner, his Clan closing two of the largest mines in the area in retaliation, leaving many without jobs and it just went on. The Nobles, various Clans and bigger Merchant guilds were openly fighting with one another, those loyal to the LongBeards and those not, and it was getting uglier. It was rumored that the Exiled King had planned to march on Dreams End after the executions and imprisonment of those found disloyal in his Court, but instead now found himself drowning in a nasty torrent of discontent that he and his sister had foolishly unleashed upon themselves. His advisers and the those still loyal to him left scrambling for damage control, with limited success, now it truly was only loyalty, honor and the fading memories of the old ways that kept the line of Durin in power, their money gone and with few allies.

Aside from the ugly world beyond Dream's End's doors, their was also news from within, most of it nasty and dark. On the second day of his recovery Dori had laid staring up at the ceiling, listening while Diamond told him dispassionately how one of the lower ranked, bone-clasp Companions had been found murdered in one of the top floor rooms. The body of poor Viko burned in the back like Ruby had been, while it took the grim servants an entire day to clean up all the blood from the walls and floor apparently.

Eomi had been furious, but also distracted, not having his usual short patience even, when he found that the murder had been allowed to walk out with none the wiser, he simply had one of the bouncers that had been on during that shift beheaded. Warning that from now on for every one of his whores found dead, he would have his enforcers take two heads from the guards and bouncers that worked the two upper levels of Dreams End. He then sent out the Hounds to track down and bring back the murder, who was quickly found, having foolishly kept and openly wore a souvenir from his victim, being a actual regular customer to Dreams End. Eomi then ordering for the criminal to be brought outside and into the sunshine before the massive doors for all to see and for the enforcers to have their 'fun' with him.

Apparently quite a few of the Companions came out to watch, many loudly cheering the enforcers on, especially those that had called Viko friend and had seen what had been done to him. But apparently it was so horrific towards the end that even a few of the bouncers had gotten sick, while some of the Companions like Mure and others refused to watch and had hidden themselves in their shared room, trying to block out the sounds from outside.

Dori was pleased that Viko's killer had been punished, at least a little justice had been served, but was glad he had not witness it from the utterly gleeful and detailed way Diamond spoke of it, who had watched the whole thing, his amber eyes positively alight.

While he continued to recover and was rather enjoying the solitude of just being able to rest in his own room in peace and quiet, even if he felt like complete goblin-shit, Mure and Laini snuck down the second day and seemed especially pleased that he had not been tortured to death, as most had apparently thought. Filling him in on the far less serious and regular squabbles and general silliness that happened up on the first two floors. Many of the other Companions apparently complaining and sick of Ola being utterly insufferable and bossing everyone around, smug in his solid position as one of Eomi's favorites, he and Diamond now the top whores. Most wanting Dori to get well and return as quickly as possible, though even they all though he had lost his place at Eomi's side. But even with that Dori couldn't help but be amused at the news that a lot of the clients had asked after him, wondering at his absence. Everyone lying and saying that he was off for a few days visiting family or spending time with his little one. Mure sneaking back later that day to offer Dori a cup of tea that he had made in the kitchen especially for him. Which turned out to be the worse mug of tea Dori had ever had, who nearly choked when he reluctantly took a sip, but was somehow able to swallow with a strained smile as Mure happily beamed.

He spat and was sure to dump the horrid brown sludge as soon as the young Companion bounced out.

Aside from his fellow Companions, a bouncer or two and a few of the enforcers he was friendly with that came by to see how he was doing, all of them with an odd new respect in their gazes. Including young Juton, who came shuffling in with his head bent on the second day with a full skin of good ale and an apology. Though Dori told him he needn't, knowing that the scarred young enforcer had no choice, no one here really had a choice, though he was grateful for the alcohol. Diamond also continued coming, spending the most time with him, coming and going without invitation, plunking himself down on the bed near where Dori usually lay, apparently hiding out when he was not needed to hang on Eomi’s arm and fucking someone, both he and Ola having picked up Dori’s slack. The pale brunet hating it, while Ola was positively preening, strutting around like a cock on the walk and was sure to gleefully remind Dori every chance he got that the silver-haired whore was still noticeably minus his own collar and what that might mean.

Unfortunately not all of his visitors were there with well wishes, more then a few of the enforcers and guards he was not friendly with, peeking in to smirk at him laying there. Ola was the still the worst however, who seemed to make it his personal duty to come by whenever he got the opportunity, giving his unwanted opinions and observations.

"Since your clearly not one of his favored anymore... Perhaps Master Eomi wont bother having you burned with the rest of the garbage. Probably just throw you to the pigs!" He had tittered from the doorway, one hand up and covetously stroking the heavy gold collar around his neck. Smirking nastily at Dori, who still looked utterly wrecked and was glaring from the bed, not a day after he had been brought to the room to recover.

"Or maybe he'll throw you to the enforcers to have their sport... There wont be much left of you then!" The blond laughed, the gold clasps in his hair flashing in the low light as he ducked a thrown mug of water that shattered against the door. The blond Companion just continued to laugh at Dori's following snarl as he trotted away down the hall, his many gold bangles chiming merrily, leaving the other Dwarf to angrily slump back onto the mattress and pretend that Ola's words didn't scare him.

To be honest, at first the thought of loosing Eomi's favor left him with a small flame of hope. If Eomi’s interest in him had waned, maybe he would have to move out of Eomi’s rooms and up to the top floor with the other Companions. Not even caring if he lost his mithril clasps and he just went back to copper, let the tongues of the others wag, they knew nothing! And maybe if Eomi forgot about him, Dori could buy back his contract and leave this cursed place once and for all. But reality was quick to crash back down on him in the wake of Ola's words the second day, and especially when he had looked up to find Skafid himself darkening his doorway, that single eye balefully watching him before spitting in disgust and storming off down the hall, leaving Dori to warily watch him go. Very aware then of just how vulnerable he was at the moment, and the weak and vulnerable did not last long in this place, hungry monsters were everywhere within these dark walls.

Where before Dori hadn't cared if he had Eomi's favor, now he was frightened that he didn't have it. Remembering Skafid’s promise down in the room of Songs. Finding himself keeping an eye out for the head enforcer, wondering why he seemed to be cursed to have foul luck when it came to his relations with the last two head enforcers of Dreams End, having no doubt that the white-haired Dwarf would make good on his promise having seen what he did to a few of Eomi's enemies. Wishing Ola's words didn't haunt him when he was alone in the dark, for even without Skafid, and aside those that he knew and was friendly with, most of the Dwarrows filling the ranks of the enforcers were monsters. Monsters that he had known for years now, who greeting him by name with a smile and wouldn't hesitate to happily disemboweled him, of that he had no doubt. He would be lucky if someone took pity on him and strangled him before he was tossed to the more twisted of their numbers.

Now in the present, he continued to be lost within his own dark thoughts, trying to ignore the examining hands and invasive fingers, but upon feeling a wet tongue rasp against the inside of his thigh made his already thin patience finally snapped, lifting his head and levering himself up onto his elbows to glare down at the old Dwarrow between his legs. Upon hearing Fin let out what only could be called a giggle, it was then Dori was sure that the old pervert had only used the whole damn examination as nothing but an excuse to feel him up by again!

With an hiss, his nose wrinkling in utter disgust Dori sat up as he put a foot on the other's chest and roughly shoved him away, making the old healer fall on his ass while Dori closed his legs and got up in a complete huff. The healer didn't seem to mind or be sorry in the slightest as he now sat there, leaning back on one arm while smiling up at the silver-haired Companion, watching as he angrily shrugged into a robe, Fin giving him a lecherous smile that was missing a few teeth.

"Get out!" Dori snapped, pale eyes flashing, long hair lose and spilling about his shoulders.

"Come now! You can't blame me, Pretty! My time is short, I must enjoy what I can and where." He laughingly cajoled. But Dori just threw him another disgusted look, not caring.

"Just get out!" He hissed, mad as a cat.

"Fine!" The old healer sighed in mild disappointment as he slowly climbed to his feet, dusting off his lose and light-colored clothes. "Well you'll be glad to know that you are perfectly healthy, still plenty of bruising."

To be honest Dori had almost hoped that Fin had found him not fully healed yet, not wanting to be a part of whatever Eomi had planned, a bad feeling swimming in his belly, let alone having to spend even more time with the damn Spider. Fin turning his lecherous smile to the other Companion in the room, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, having brought down lunch for Dori earlier and had stayed to join him and keep him company.

"What about you, Diamond? Any aches or pain? Perhaps you would you like an examination... just to be sure?"

"I'd rather fuck a dog." Came the flat answer.

"You both wound me to the quick! Have you no respect for your elders?

"Not when it comes to disreputable old perverts!" Dori hissed, snatching up a chicken bone from the platter sitting on the floor by the bed that had the remains of his lunch, throwing it at the old Dwarf, who raised an arm to defend himself.

"I'll remember your cruelty when you both come running to me for an elixir when next you get crotch-rot!" He sniffed in feigned hurt, grabbing his things before scuttled out of the room with an entirely too amused chuckle.

"Can you believe that dirty old fart?" Nila snorted with a roll of his amber eyes. "Guri says he can't even get it up anymore, says it just hangs there like an old wrinkly chicken neck." He observed before turning to look at Dori, who made a face before he flopped inelegantly back onto the bed, with an open bottle of cheep wine in hand.

"I don't even go to him when I get the spots." He huffed before all the righteous indignation drained out of him leaving him feeling tired and small as they sat in the now quiet room again.

Looking at him now few, if any, would have recognized him now, certainly not his blood, looking the complete opposite of his usual neat and fussy self as he sat there slumped on the bed, his long silver hair lose and messy, partly curtaining his face, pale eyes glassy. Taking a big swig straight from the bottle he held by the neck, tilting his head back before silently offering it to Diamond, who took it and downed a big swallow before handing in back across the bed. Dori's hastily shrugged on robe having fallen off one strong shoulder as he leaned back on one arm, a pale leg revealed all the way up to his hip, still covered in healing bruises and looking the very image of the uncaring and shameless whore most people imagined and fantasized about. And he didn't care one bit as he drank straight from the bottle again, which would no doubt soon join its empty brethren on the floor.

A short while later Diamond finished his final bite of chicken, tossing the bones onto the platter with the rest then let out a tired sigh before rolling his amber eyes over to the other Companion, who had finished the bottle and had began to put his hair up. "I need to go find a pair of tweezers and jewelers-loop." He announced.

Dori glanced over at him as he continued to run a comb through his hair, but said nothing.

"I need to give that fat banker Drinik his weekly blow-job." The pale brunette smirked as he got up, making Dori reluctantly smirk with an amusement snort as he watched the other saunter out of the room.

\----------------------------------------

It was in the afternoon of that same day when five strong simply dressed porters came down carried five large heavy chest into the room Dori was staying. Tah, Eomi's dour-faced adviser following them in and directing them where to put their burdens, the trunks set down with solid thumps in a neat line on the marble floor in the middle of the room, the locks then undone before the lids were thrown open and the five Dwarrows stepped back awaiting further instruction. Most of them now unabashedly staring at the gorgeous and curvy silver-haired Companion lounging cat-like on the large bed, clad in nothing but a thin revealing blood-red robe as he smoked from a long carved bone pipe.

Dori by this time had sat up as he pulled the pipe from his mouth, letting the tendrils of smoke escape his plump lips as he ignored the watching porters and looked curiously at the five chest, not knowing what was going on. Tah irritably ordered the porters out a moment later, who reluctantly filed out, more then a few taking a last look back as the Companion stood up from the bed as the quiet adviser then walked over and handed Dori an ancient and partly burned picture on a bit of old parchment before turning on his heel and leaving without a word.

With a frown Dori saw that it was a lovely ink drawing of the famous and elegant Virvir, King Durin IV's favorite and personal Concubine. Who was said to have hair so black it was actually blue, eyes so green emeralds would crack if he looked upon them to long and a beard so great in length that he could tie it around his waist like a belt. It was said he was so beautiful that he could make any Dwarrow, even Durin himself turn away from their One and do his bidding. Which might explain why it was also sung of how he was eventually disemboweled by Durin's jealous wife, who took the Courtesan's scalp as a trophy and threw Virvir's body into one of the great smelters of Khazad-dûm.

"What am I suppose to do with this?!" He called out as he looked up from the picture. Left standing there with the five chest in confusion, picture in hand and not having any idea of what he was suppose to do, was he suppose to dress himself like this? Never having even seen this type of cloths in real life, let alone how to put his hair in the even more complex and elaborate hair style that made his own Companion braids and clips look almost simple in comparison.

He needn't have worried, for a short while later as he was squatting by and looking curiously through one chests, gaping in awe at the quality of the sumptuous fabric within, he heard voices and the sound of many feet in the hallway. He turned to the door in surprise to see three very old and angry Dwarrows being rudely corralled into the room by two irritated looking enforcers. All three were very old, white-haired and bent with age and deeply wrinkled, which meant that they were already well into their final ten years of life, the time when all Dwarves finally began to truly weaken and fade before their death. These three might be in their twilight years, but still clearly had plenty of spirit, spunk and spite and didn't like being pushed around. Even if it was from a armored and dangerous enforcer almost twice their height.

"Unhand me! You twig-dicked son of an Orc!!!" One of the older males snarled, yanking his thin arm from the enforcers' grasp and promptly tried to shove him back. Though the much bigger enforcer didn't budge, only rolling his eyes as he shared a tired look with his fellow, who promptly shoved the other two oldsters into the room as Dori stood up.

"Settle down, you old fart!" He grumbled, shoving the old Dwarrow in with the others. Who would have fallen to the unforgiving marble floor if not caught in time by his two glowering and spitting fellows.

"How dare you! When I was your age we respected our elders!" The old Dwarrowdam hissed as she and the others helped their friend gain his feet.

"The guardsmen will hear of this! Mark my words!" The other old Male cried in a reedy voice, visibly shaking with anger.

"Shut your mouths! Or I'll knock out what remains of your teeth!" The other enforcer snapped from the doorway, jabbing a gloved finger at the three who stubbornly glared back. "Just get him dressed an ready by the time the sun sets." And with that he turned and stormed away, his heavy boots and many weapons to be heard moving down the hallway, leaving his fellow still standing in the doorway.

"Oy! Dori, we've been missin' ya on the second floor!" The other enforcer cracked with a leer, grabbing his crotch and wagging his tongue before following after his friend. Dori just rolling his eyes at the vulgar display before turning his attention back to his three guests, though at least he now knew what they where here for, though for what was still a mystery.

All three still upset about their recent abduction from their various homes, Eomi always wanted the best however and these were apparently experts in their long retired from professions of dressing and making the rich clothes of the Royals and highest nobles of Thror's long ago Court back in Erebor before the coming of the dragon. Even as cranky as the three were they were surprised at the contents of the chest, coming over and giving gasps as they began to hurriedly talk amongst themselves.

"By Durin's hairy balls! I have not seen this quality of silk since the Mountain!"

"Just look at this! Real silver thread, I had almost forgotten it ever existed-"

"Real mother of pearl combs! I tell you now that Eomi must have dug up a King's tomb for this!"

"It has been far to long since I have held such true quality! I know now not to be angry or grateful to that damn skinny spider now."

"Aye... But I’m still angry! Those brutes broke into my shop and scared off all my customers!"

They continued nattering to themselves even as they began to take things out, pulling out smaller boxes and objects aside and laying out fabric with a clear knowledge of what they were doing. It was almost hard to believe how reluctantly they had been just moments before, they also made a point of rudely ignoring Dori, even when he smiled and politely attempted to introduce himself.

Eventually, his feeling a bit hurt, Dori just backed away and ended up sitting on the bed out of the way and just watched them, can't helping but to be interested at the sight of all the beautiful fabric and jewelry as the three dug and routed through the various chests.

A short time later one shuffled over and snatching the forgotten drawing out of Dori's hand, the other two soon gathering around him as all three then gave it a long look, then turned as one to give Dori a long critical look.

"This is what he wants?" One of them demanded.

"Disgraceful! Putting some young cheap back-alley whore in the quality garments of a proper Courtesan of a King's Court!"

"You are no Courtesan, not but some gutter strolling tin-whore!" One declared, jabbing a knobby finger at him. Dori said nothing, the fact was that he had been a gutter strolling tin-whore when he first started, but that was years ago and it was clear by the nasty look he shot the one that he didn't need to voice his own opinion of their views of him.

"Come! We don't have all day! Off with that rag and take down your hair, trollup." Grumbled the old Dwarrowdam, while pulling out some combs.

"Aye, lets get this over with." One of the others muttered, he and the other setting up the various items taken from the chests.

With a roll of his eyes, Dori got up from the bed, knowing this would be a long tiresome process and was not looking forward to it, but having no choice he did as told and undid his blood-red robe before shrugging it off. Having long ago lost any shyness about undressing or being naked before complete strangers, more then once Eomi had ordered all the Companions of Dreams End to simply walk around without a stitch for days simply on a whim or more commonly as a distraction and show of power. After he had tossed the robe onto the bed, his back to the three he then reached up with practiced ease and began to take down his hair, holding the pulled pins and clasps in his mouth as his fingers deftly began unwind the braids.

Unaware that the three old dressers had all stopped and had gone very quiet as they each caught sight of his now bared flesh, much of which was still covered in the healing and painful reminders of his time in the room of Songs under Master Veig and his son's attentions.

"Come, dear. Let me help you with that." The Dwarrowdam offered after sharing a look with the other two. Her suddenly kind tone made Dori turn and give her a suspicious look as she toddled over to help him with his hair, which she ignored, getting him to sit on the bed before leading him over to where the others now waited.

Dori had been mentally preparing himself for more rude treatment and comments, like earlier, but was left puzzled, but pleasantly surprised when they didn't insult him even once after that.

It proved to be a long process, first the bruises covering his body were concealed with mixed pigments and some lovely body painting, which had to dry, none now would be the wiser to what they covered. Then after putting on the slippery black dancing silks, he pulled on the soft-soled boots and a wide low-slung chiming belt, followed by the many mithril arm-bands, bangles and rings, his neck left bare.

If people thought Dori fussed a lot, they truly had no idea what real 'fussing' was as the three worried, tisked and picked at every little thing, arguing with one another even as they worked as a team to get him ready. None there by choice, but their work and expertise was flawless, having a knowledge that very few had anymore, taking pride in their work.

It all proved to be rather painful for Dori when two of them set about brushing and styling his thick silver hair up into the complex style from the picture as the third took out a smaller box from one of the chests that contained a selection of beautiful and very ornate hair decorations, sticks and pins on a beds of velvet. Dori kneeling on a floor pillow, silently wincing as they yanked and pulled his head and chin this way and that, ignoring his occasional hiss. Yet having someone fuss with his hair was very personal and he wasn't comfortable with it, but it also made him terribly homesick for his family and the simple comfort and bonding of combing and braiding his brothers hair and having his own hair groomed in turn.

After they were finally done with his hair, the three almost getting into a fist-fight as they had argued about which of the hair-sticks and decorations to use and their placement. They then set about dressing him in the elaborate and heavy robes over his dancing silks and jewelry, Dori noticing a continuing theme of black and grey silk with flashy silver thread. The final outer robe was the heaviest, midnight black with an intricate and elaborate embroidered night-time scene with a silver thread sickle moon in a sky full of twinkling stars, the robes daringly leaving his neck and upper shoulders bare while the long sleeves covering his strong arms and even his hands, only the tips of his ringed fingers to be seen with a wide belt of heavy and intricately pattered grey silk elegantly tied around his middle. The three dressers making sure Dori knew how to retie the belt, making him re-do it twice before they were content that he could redress himself if he was called upon to get out of his robes later to dance. The final touch were the flashing mithril discs earrings and a mithril nose-ring that clipped to his septum, along with a small purse of gold coins tucked into a hidden pocket of the outer robe.

The novelty of the new hairstyle and clothes quickly faded, all of it heavy and uncomfortable and he even had to be careful about how he walked, lest he step on the robes and trip. Though the odd gate he had to use made him glide about with a more noticeable swing to his hips, which he quickly realized was probably the whole reason for these clothes, everything being a tease, provocative and class, sensuous riding the knife's edge into scandalous. He could also see why this overly elaborate hair-style and robes quickly went out of fashion for Companions after Durin IV's death, it simply took to long and with the exception of those Courtesans of the Royal Court, the clothes were simply to restrictive and easily damaged.

When they were finally done Dori turned and looked at himself in the large mirror hanging across the room, seeing a stranger that looked as if he had stepped out of some fanciful fairy tale from one of Ori's books. Dressed like an ancient Courtesan and not just any Courtesan, but a favored and personal Concubine to a King. Instead of the rich textures and flashy jewel-tones one expected Companions to wear, he was decked out like the night sky with inky blacks and misty grays, with highlights of flashing silver and mithril. A few splashes of embroidered crimson petals like splatters of blood upon hem and sleeves of his robe. The dark colors in sharp contrast with his pale coloring and silver hair, the blue of his eyes startling as he walked closer to the mirror, lips pursed. Dori found himself amazed, hardly recognizing himself and unable to help but turn and moved this way and that as he gazed at his reflection for a long few moments, the three dressers behind him also gazing upon his reflection with palatable pride.

"Dori?"

With a chiming of his hair ornaments, he turned his head to the door to see one of the younger servants standing there.

"M-Master Eomi awaits you upstairs." He said, eyes taking in Dori's new appearance before darting away.

Dori turned back to his dressers and gave them a deep bow and his thanks, though they only waved him off and hurried him out of the room, though not before loudly threatening to take a strip out of his hide if he tore or ruined those robes. Dori took a deep breath, not knowing what he was in for, ignoring the heavy stone in his belly as he lifted his head, set his shoulder and put on his 'working' face and glided out of the room and down the hall, the three old dressers quietly watching him go.

A few moments later after Dori had ascended the stairs to the main floor of the tavern he saw many of the enforcers and servants to be seen, dressed in their best and silently waiting as they milled around the quiet tavern, the many usual customers having been kicked out hours before. A few of the grey clad servants holding heavy sacks, while others held red-lanterns and some even had drums, while the enforcers and Eomi's bodyguards all stood visibly armed, but even their armor had been cleaned and polished. And standing in the middle of them was Eomi, talking with Tah and Skafid, the one-eyed head of the enforcers looking angry about something as the thin crime Lord stood resplendent in rich and expensive garb of solid blacks and grays, gold thread embroidered into the fabric as well as having many gold chains, rings and even a thick heavy belt of gold and black onyx. A heavy black furred cloak about his shoulders and heavy steel plated boots on his feet, making him look bigger then he really was, with his big brown beard freshly washed and re-braided with many gold beads, his heavy pike strapped to his back. He looked almost handsome, the rest of his long brown hair trailing down his back in many long braids, Dori quickly realizing that Eomi was dressed like a King of old, looking what he had truly become, a King of the Underworld.

When Dori finally stepped onto the floor and into view, all eyes turned to him as he glided across the space, Mure and a few of the others rushing over to openly coo and awe over him. Dori offering them a tired, but real smile as he paused to greet them and let them touch his robes and hair decoration, none of them ever seeing such finery and fewer still even knowing that he was dressed like a Concubine of old. While the rest of his more aware fellow Companions stayed over by the bar and tittered and covetously watched him, impressed with his entrance back amongst them. Yet also aware of his shaky standing in Dreams End, not wanting to get close in case he was only to soon be fated to be another corpse burned in the back with the garbage. But even Diamond looked impressed with his entrance, giving him an admiring once over with those amber eyes before winking, while Ola, and a few others, however looked ready to spit, a sour look on the blonds’ pretty face as he glared holes through him as he pouted by the bar.

As for the rest, including the many enforcers, they only stared, all of them impressed, but also aware that he might not be long for this world as well, some seeming to make a point of leering at him all the more for it. Mure and the others who had gathered around him flew off like a flock of colorful and twittering birds when Eomi came forward to inspect him with a pleased smile on his gaunt face, walking around him as he stood there looking elegant and posed.

"Silver! You are a vision of the starry night!" He openly praised before offering his arm. After Dori stepped forward to take it, Eomi then barked a few orders and shared a few more words with the quiet Tah, who gravely nodded. Dori happened to catch a quick glance at Skafid over Eomi's shoulder as he stomped past, the head enforcer giving him an odd smirk as Eomi then lead them over to stand before the doors leading outside. With an imperious snapping his thin fingers, making those milling about instantly snap-to and prepare to leave, some of the servants carefully lighting the red-lanterns they held before lining up with the others.

Dori didn't bother to even ask where they were going as he stood at the crime Lord's side, hearing all the movement behind them, the screech of moved chairs, the clink of weapons and the creaking of thick leather as the enforcers that were coming along also prepared to leave.

"This it a very important night, Silver." Eomi leaned in and said in a cheerful tone. "So whatever you do... Don't disappoint me." Dori feeling a shiver run up his spine as he felt that hot breath against the shell of his ear as the massive doors were thrown open.

With that they stepped out into the chill night air of the Red-light district, the last of the sun's rays replaced by the indigo of the night sky, not a cloud to be seen as a bright fat moon sailed overhead. The moonlight casting Dori's pale skin a pale blue as all the mithril he was wearing glittered, seeming to glow, while Eomi's black clothes seemed to suck up the light, the very darkness personified. While Dori was clad in shadow and starlight, the King of Darkness and his companion Dreams.

They made their way through the Red-light district with a grand procession behind them, drums beating, lanterns weaving, it was all a show, nothing more as Dori slowly glided down the street on Master Eomi's arm. The Underworld was on parade that night as the various Dwarrows and Men stopped in the middle of their own errands and business to watch, many a curious face appearing in the nearby windows to watch from above. And it was here in the poorest section of town, where most of the unwanted and downtrodden lived and worked, it was here that Eomi gave an order and some of those servants carrying heavy sacks, reached into them and began throwing silver coins to the watching and gathered crowds, cries and great cheers rising up as the parade continued past. Dori glancing over his shoulder to watch the flash of the coins in the air and the eager and grubby hands uplifted to catch them before looking curiously over at his Master and jailer, who caught his look and only smirked.

"I’ve always been amazed at how vividly people remember even the smallest bit of kindness... And how in makes them remember smaller slights all the bigger with every glance back."

Dori saying nothing, just quietly gliding beside him, like two lovers out for a moonlit stroll, Eomi eventually leading his entourage out of the Red-light district and through the bad sections, and then brazenly right through the middle of town as they made their way to the north side, everyone getting wisely out of their way. Aside from those openly staring many a older Dwarrow, from all walks of life, visibly balked at the blatant insult of their very culture, showing it for all to see, flagrantly uncaring of their ingrained cultural taboos and secretive ways. Walking outside with a Courtesan in full Court dress that few Dwarrows outside even the Courts of old had seen. Eomi himself having the audacity to be dressed as a King and full view of any who would look, including Outsiders! The crime Lord only reveling in their outrage, also making a point of smiling to the occasional grim face and glaring guardsmen, who could do nothing but watch them walk by, more then a few seeming stunned at Eomi's utter gall. Though there were some, some who didn't seem surprised at all, even a few that looked almost pleased as they stood out of the way.

Dori, while weary, couldn't help but feel a bit refreshed and was enjoying being outside despite himself, not having stepped beyond the doors of Dreams End since Eomi had forbidden him from leaving. Having to contend himself with gazing longing out the various windows and secret passageways to see the outside world. Closing his eyes to relish the night breeze as he strolled on Eomi's arm, recognizing the many places he used to shop and pass by on his many errands, usually with Ori holding his hand.

He felt a painful tug on his heart when they past near the large open park area of grass in the middle of town where the caravans would stop and camp, as well as many letting their children come play. Remembering the times he had taken Ori there to run around and of the time Ori and the other children had played and feed the animals of one of the camped caravans a seeming lifetime ago. A smile curling the corner of his lips as he remembered his poor Poppit being attacked by that ill-tempered duck, or of young Gimli running rampant without a stitch as Fili and Kili head-butted with the young Ibex as he and the other adults stood around and watched. They were good memories and he greedily horded them as he was forced to live and work in a dark place that had become his prison. His pale eyes subtly turning to look up at the Dwarf walking beside him, noticing how he to seemed to be enjoying himself, a smug look on his gaunt face, his sharp grey eyes scanning the street as many a curious pedestrian paused or was forced to get out of their way, occasionally throwing a coin to a random person nearby.

With a small curious frown Dori noticed that the open area of the park was now full of many small camps, their cooking fires to be seen scattered in the darkness, various tired and dirty Dwarrows to be seen walking about and sitting around them. Some of those around the various fires looking up and or walked over to watch them parade past the park with equal curiosity, all of them clearly new to town, most still dirty and weary from the road, some even still covered in coal dust. It was then that Dori realized that most of the weary and tired Dwarrows camped here were miners, no doubt from the nearby towns.

"Its a terrible shame about the BroadBeams shutting down two of the mines." Eomi said in a conversational tone, shaking Dori from his thoughts as they continued to stroll past the park. Dori watching from the corner of his eye as the Crime Lord's smile only grew, a calculating gleam in his small eyes as a few of the servants threw some coins to those watching and displaced miners as he continued. "So many now left without jobs and forced to take to wandering again... Who could ask for better soil to sow the seeds of anger and dissent?" He asked rhetorically, giving Dori a wink as if he was in on the joke before looking ahead.

After they had past the park, many of those camped there now watching them leave from the boundary of the grass as they walked by, the parade forcing several carts and Men on horseback to stop and let the procession move on across an intersection of streets, the red lanterns some carried swaying in the breeze. While back at the park, as most of those that had come over to watch moved back to their various camps and on with their own business, one particular displaced miner still stood at the edge of the grass staring, a floppy hat on his head with a long dark mustache and holding a heavy mattock as he watched the last of the odd procession disappear down the street. He then looked down at the two silver coins he had managed to catch, a curious frown on his kind face.

The procession continued through the nicer areas of town now, the servants holding the now much lighter sacks held off with the shower of coins, though would throw the occasional coin to the odd beggar or washer woman, or anyone that was clearly less well to do be they Dwarrows or Men. One rather poor and very thin young woman of Men after snatching up three coins, smiled and gratefully threw one of the sad flowers she was selling from her basket at Eomi, who caught it and gave her a wink, the smile never leaving his face. Holding it momentarily aloft as if he were announcing a toast before making a show of tucking the white blossom into Dori's shining silver hair, who pretended to preen as he glided along beside him, being careful of his robes. It was very clear that the poor, down-trodden and more desperate being the clear target of Eomi's campaign of 'good will', while showing any and everyone his complete disregard for higher society and authority, this whole thing nothing but a sham to fix an image of himself that he wanted in minds of the common folk whenever they heard his name brought up. Eomi, the dark and generous King of the Night, who treated his lovely Companion like a Queen, who cared about the less fortunate, walking amongst them, unlike that other King...

Anyone of any intelligence would see it for what it was, but there were a lot of stupid people about as well Dori supposed.

Eomi playing several games on several different levels, but even one as powerful and as calculating as himself couldn't account for everything, unaware of other less known players moving about the various boards as he was distracted by the bigger game and players as they headed to nice section of town, to a particular establishment.

Neither Eomi or Dori were aware of the frightening glare they were getting from across the street as they strolled down the street past an Inn call the High Elk, unaware of the massive cloaked Dwarf that stood with a few others quietly watching the procession, hidden in a shadowed alleyway nearby, away from the rest of the watching bystanders. When the procession had moved on the largest figure angrily pushed back his hood revealing a large FireBeard with simple braided reddish-brown hair and beard, a truly dangerous and fearsome look of simmering anger on his broad face as he glowered after those moving down the street.

"Enjoy what’s mine while you can, Spider!" Pryit snarled under his breath, barring his clenched teeth before storming back into the shadows, the many heavy weapons he carried clinking as the others soon followed.

\-------------------

Meanwhile, back at the park.

In the small cobbled together camp that was now the temporary home of the Ur family, Bombur sat on the ground across from his quiet cousin by the fire, leaning against the wheel of their small two wheeled cart, with a baby in his arms, his second eldest, who peacefully dozed. Chewing unenthusiastically on a dry crust of bread, wishing for a little butter and honey while keeping an eye on the large black pot hanging over the fire which was a watery stew of some old cabbage and a few wild carrots and potatoes his wife had managed to find while they had been on the road earlier. The cook looked up when he heard movement and watched his dark-haired brother walk out of the darkness with his ever-present mattock in hand, having gone to do a little exploring earlier.

The rotund red-head saw that his brother looked rather befuddled as he put his weapon down and flopped down next to Bifur, who was staring silently into the flames, the bit of stale bread that Bombur had given him earlier still in hand, uneaten and forgotten.

"What was all of that racket?" Drona asked upon noticing his return. Still clad in her traveling cloak, the hem of her brown dress stained and dirty, having been putting something away on the other side of the cart. She was heavily pregnant with her and Bombur's third child as she waddled over to sit by her husband, who reached out to help her, mindful of the babe he still held and of the sleeping toddler she carried, who was their eldest child.

"Not really sure, most of 'em was 'o rough lookin' bunch, just marching by wearin' dark armor I ain't seen before. Din't look like the guardsmen neither." Looking very befuddled as he reached under his hat to scratch his head with a dirty free hand.

"But look, they were throwin' out coins!" He visibly brightened with a cheerful smile as he reached into a pocket then showed them the two silver coins he managed to get.

Bifur didn't move, while the other two sat up with matching looks of surprise.

"Why?" Bombur asked with a frown, unconsciously began to softly pat his baby's back. His legs stretched out in front of him, grateful to be off his weary and mud splattered boots, the fire bringing out the red in his and his wife's plump cheeks.

"I don't rightly be known'- but I'm not gonna be lookin' a gift-Elf in the mouth!" Bofur admitted with a shake of his head.

"Whatever the reason, we can greatly use this boon!" Drona said cheerfully next to her husband, having been leaning against him, the two brothers nodding their agreement.

Bofur getting momentarily up to hand the coins over to Drona who, mindful of the sleeping little one in her arms, added them to her purse and tucking it away. While Bofur took a seat beside Bifur again and tried to get his older cousin to eat, the last few day having been hard to keep him and the children on a scheduled routine, let alone fed.

"Good on ya, Bofur!" Drona praised with brilliant smile before giving Bombur's cheek a loving peck then went back to rocking the child in her arms. Bombur's wife was a plump sweet-natured and soft spoken Dwarrowdam who adored her in-laws, as well as being unable to keep her hands off her husband most of the time, but was a bit traditional when it came to a males' proper place in the home. She always handled the finances and was the head of the family taking over those duties from Bofur after she had married into the family. Leaving the cooking and most of child rearing to her husband, and most of the house-hold chores to Bifur and Bofur- when the pig-tailed Dwarf was not down in the mines of course, though everyone was sure to pull their weight.

"I must be more tired then I though, Bom." Bofur said after a awhile, looking up from unsuccessfully trying to get their cousin to eat his bread. A befuddled frown back on his warm face as he rested an tired elbow on an upraised knee as he looked over the fire at his brother. "I could 'ave sworn I saw Dori. Dressed all fancy-like, walk'in on the arm of this real fancy feller. Who looked like a King or somethin'!"

Bombur's eyebrows shot up as he continued to gently pat his son's back, the baby shifting on his shoulder. "A King you say?"

"Aye... But not a King... I think." He faltered before shrugging his shoulder.

"Oh! We haven't seen Dori in ages! Not after that dreadful fire, hope he and the little one are doin' alright." Drona sighed, fondly remembered the Ri family which they accounted as friends.

"Seen plenty of Nori though." Bombur grumbled, still irritated after the thief's last visit to their home. He could always tell when someone had been pawing through his ingredients and recipes.

"He's not that bad, Bom! An he never takes to much." Bofur shrugged, always one to defend his friends and play peacemaker. His brother didn't look convinced, just grumbling to himself before getting Bofur to come over and hold baby Bomba as he got up to serve up dinner.

"Maybe the Ri's fortunes have risen since last we saw them? Or Dori managed to find himself a rich suitor!" Drona suggested excitedly, pleased for their friend.

"Are you sure it was Dori?" Bombur asked with a frown, less optimistic then his wife and brother as he stirred the stew with his thick iron ladle.

"Sure looked like'em. And not many Dwarrows got that colored hair." Bofur said from where he now stood, gently rocking little Bomba in his arms. Who was utterly dead to the world, snoozing away, while Bifur still sat there by the fire with his uneaten bread in hand, gaze still lost to the fire.

They, like most of those camped around them, were homeless and now forced to make do with what little they had as they looked for work. Their cantankerous landlord having promptly turned the entire family out onto the street the very day Bofur had come rushing back from the now closed mine. The landlord knowing about the mines closing before any of his poor tenants had, knowing that there would be no more rent from them, so he simply took the initiative and got rid of them all right then and there, deaf to the Ur's and many other families desperate begging and pleading for compassion, caring only about his own soon to be lighter money-purse.

With few options they had packed up their cart of meager possession and trudged down the road to the next town, Bofur and Bombur pulling the cart while Drona walked beside with the little ones and Bifur was in the back, pushing. A thick rope tied around his waist with the other end of it tied to the cart, just in case he got distracted or got lost, though everyone was sure to keep an eye on him. Over all they still felt very lucky that they still had their meager things and most of all, each other. Leaving them hoping for the best, which was how they found themselves now camped here with so many others just like them.

\---------------

Eventually the parade made it to their intended destination, to Eomi's planned meeting with two particular brothers. Draupnir and Dólgthrasir, Mothers sons of the feared House of Dred.

Jubbly's was a large two story Dwarf-owned tavern and restaurant that was used by many as a meeting place, usually catered to the various Lords, Ladies and generally wealthier Dwarrows of the town, even wealthy Men were welcome, even the rare Elf or two was not all that uncommon. The large two-story structure was brightly lit, warm and clean with lots of rich dark woods, polished floors and pale stone, the many tables and bar were even stone topped, a few massive and very expensive and rare Elven Paintings hanging high upon the walls, all of them landscapes that depicted mountains. Clean, rich and opulent, it still was nothing compared to the wealth and dark grandness of Dreams End.

Aside from Eomi's very visual and official stepping out of the shadows and onto the main stage of Dwarven society, while still proudly wrapping himself in the dark robes of the Underworld he lived and ruled. This whole procession being nothing but a display of his own power and wealth, sure that everyone would see and be talking about it for years to come. Never one to let an opportunity to do several things at once, this trip was also an excuse to show off what he was bringing to the table with his meeting with the two eldest sons of another crime Lord, the Mad Lady Dred of the House of Dred. The two famed warrior sons of the even more famous War Lord were the first in line to their very ill Mother's empire in the White Mountains, Lady Dred finally succumbing to the many poisons that the her own children had been slipping into her food and ale for years now. Not that one could blame them, especially considering she herself had personally killed three of her children in various fits of rage over the years.

Eomi eager to build and forge an alliance with the soon to be rulers, the Dred's powerful in their own right, holding all the contracts to the best mines, many being gold and silver mines and they ruled the shadows supreme in their White Mountains, controlling all the trade going to and from the their territory, having lucrative trade with the many merchants, mercenaries, Men. Even had regular contact and dealings with the few tribes of the mysterious and dangerous Dark Elves in the east, the Avari, they also had solid alliances with a few important Clans in the IronHills. The Dred's however were utterly immune to threats, all of them very dangerous and skilled warriors, literally only the strongest surviving to adulthood in their home, and even with all his power, Eomi did not want to get in a fight with them. Unfortunately they were also notoriously difficult to get their backing or alliance. Eomi finding himself having to fall back on his Elder brother's old tricks, trying to impress, having planned this hole thing out for the last few weeks, and if anyone else in town was impressed by the show as well- all the better! Once again thumbing his nose at the King.

Most of Eomi's massive entourage piled into the ground floor of the establishment, the rest left to mill around on the street outside while those inside settled into stand-off with the Dred brother's smaller, but no less armed and dangerous entourage. While the three crime Lords relaxed in a large private suit on the even more opulent and well lit top floor with only their most trusted bodyguards who stood at the ready and utterly forgotten as the three Dwarves talked. Aside from them and the establishment 's understandably skittish servants that brought food and the best bottles of wine up from the cellar, their was the small group of nervous musicians that usually worked downstairs sitting across the room from the large low table the three crime Lords sat, the rest of the floor was utterly empty.

In fact the place had emptied out as soon as the rough looking brothers had arrived unannounced with their own large group of rough bodyguards and porters, everyone recognizing them. The understandably terrified owner and her husband could only stand around downstairs, directing their employees and praying that nothing disastrous would happen and that both Eomi and the two Dred brothers would leave as soon as possible.

The elder Dred carried a long sword as well as a long walking axe, the sword still on his thick belt while the ax leaned against the food and drink laden table in grabbing distance, the younger had a heavy iron spiked war-club on his belt, along with a long knife, no doubt both had more weapons secreted upon their persons. Both well dressed and openly wore high-quality and well warn mail and scratched armor, both seeming amused more then impressed by Eomi's kingly garb, his long heavy pike resting on the floor beside him now, though both seemed appreciative of Dori's dress. Both Dwarrows were also heavily scarred, literally covered in various cuts and nicks, even burns. The elder missing the tip of his nose, while the younger was missing one ear and two fingers, both their beards cut short, while the sides of their heads had been shaved to the scarred skin revealing intricate tattoos, the rest of their hair left long and back. But even with that there was an almost a rough-cut handsomeness about them, especially the elder, that was quickly overlooked by one look into their cruel, flat gazes.

As for Dori, he knew he was only there for decoration and entertainment. No more alive to these Dwarrows then the jewelry he wore as he knelt on a large green floor pillow at Eomi's side, daintily sipping from his glass of wine and smoking dried nightshade from an elegant carved bone pipe while the three crime Lords sat and talked around the low table. Dori being sure to smile and look pretty, but remain silent unless spoken to as he served those at the table. The establishments' servants refusing to stay, leaving the food and fresh bottles on the table before hurrying away with any empty plates or bottles, Dori occasionally getting up and refilled their glasses or would pack and lit their pipes for them, all the while listening to them while he pretended not to, tapping the ash out of his own pipe into the brass bowl on the table.

"Even in the WhiteMountains we hear things... Not all of it good." The elder brother rumbled, his light brown eyes just as sharp and cutting as Eomi's gray. Dori reminded of two poisonous snakes trying to stare one another down, the other brother however was far less subtle, a bored and barely controlled mad-dog, who contributed little to the meeting save to complain.

"All of it from the empty King's recent harvest... I hear he has a lovely crop of heads from his own Court." Eomi snickered, popping a grape into his mouth.

"I have no quarrel with Oakenshield, his reach does not stretch to our territories. We also don't have a large population of LongBeards in the WhiteMountains." Draupnir paused, to take a sip from his glass before adding. "We do have a rather annoying amount of StoneFoots however."

"Ah! But you see I have it on good authority that the Lady Tula is rather on the outs with Thorin and his sister, the Court fractured and divided!"

"Some say you overplay your hand, Spider. Not all of use in the Underworld want to be dragged out into the sun." The other warned.

"That you unnecessarily dig at the foundation of our ways just for your own amusements." The younger brother added from beside him, wiping some crumbs from his beard.

"Why should we care about the old ways?" Eomi countered, with a uncaring air while leaning back on his bolster.

"Leave that swill for the fools licking at your boots, Eomi. I know your game and you are a fool if you think you are the first to play it!" The other said seriously as he set his glass down, his eyes sharp and unamused.

"True... but even you must admit that I'm rather skilled at this game." Eomi smiled unpleasantly back, the two not breaking eye contact.

"This is tedious!" The younger brother suddenly declared around a mouthful of cheese, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and unintentionally breaking the other two's face off.

"Patience, brother." Draupnir said drolly, viciously slathering some butter on a thick slice of still warm bread before taking a bite.

The two crime Lords going back to their banter, though Draupnir paused at one point to hold up his recently drained glass, cold eyes keenly watching as Dori leaned over, being careful of his long sleeves and refilled it with a sultry smile before being dismissed. Eomi meanwhile snapped his fingers a few times, the musicians on the other side of the room startled into alertness, but only sat there on the other side of the room blinking dumbly, unfamiliar with the crime Lord's ways. Yet seeing the irritated quirk of the thin Dwarf's eyebrow directed at them, they quickly got the idea and struck up a mellow tune as the meeting continued.

Apparently loosing his patience at pretending interest with his brother and Eomi's negotiations, Dólgthrasir turned his attentions to the large room around them. But after rudely motioning for his cup to be refilled and then watching the elegant Companion get up and gracefully do so, his attentions zeroed in on a new target as the older two Dwarrows continued to talk and go over the parchments.

"What of you? Can you speak or are you a simpleton with a pretty face?" He demanded rudely after swallowing his last mouthful, glass of wine in hand.

"I suppose that depends on what you wish of me, Sir." Dori easily countered with a teasing smile as he exhaled a lungful of smoke.

"So...How does it feel to probably be the most expensive whore this side of the MistyMountains?" The other asked with a curious cock of his head, an elbow on the table. "You know its only down from here, yes?"

To which Dori had nothing to say, not knowing what to say, instead he simply looked away as he tapped the ash from his pipe.

"What would you do if I reached over there and plucked out one of those eyes of yours?" Dólgthrasir asked then, as if he was discussing the weather and Dori was unable to stop his practiced smile from faltering.

"What would you do?" He ask again when the other didn't immediately answer, eyes keen while idly swirling his wine.

"I wouldn't let you." Dori simply stated after a long uncomfortable moment. His gaze downcast as he took up his pipe again for another puff, but the other wasn't to be shaken from his new interest, moving around the low table.

"Oh? And what if I offered your master here all the money he could ever want for you?" Dólgthrasir countered before taking a sip from his glass, his gaze never once leaving the other, pleased with this new game.

Dori found himself unable to say anything again as he looked up to see that hungry and mad gleam in those cruel light-brown eyes. Eomi meanwhile was lounging back, holding his own glass of wine, so terribly amused, content to simply sit back and watch, offering no support or disapproval to either. While the elder brother ignored them in favor of looking over the parchments Eomi had brought, motioning for more wine, apparently long used to and bored of his siblings amusements.

“I want this one. How much, Spider?" Dólgthrasir asked aloud, his gaze still fixed upon Dori. Who had gotten up to refill Draupnir's cup, gliding back around the other side of the table before kneeling back down at Eomi's side, pretending not to be bothered, but all there saw how he avoided the other's intent gaze.

"Why? You don't even like whores." Eomi snorted, still leaning back against a thick bolster.

"I still want this one." The other hissed eagerly to the other. Looking bit irritated that he wasn't being taken seriously before turning his snake-like focus back to Dori, raking his crooked chipped teeth over his bottom lip before leaning closer, the spikes of his heavy war-club scratching the wooden floor.

"You know, I don't fuck whores... No, I don't want what most Dwarrows want from your kind. But I do enjoy using your kind in different ways.. What wouldn't I do. You would be amazed at how long someone can live with a few new holes... See how much I could pull out of those new holes..." He eagerly explained, putting his wine on the table as he leaned closer still. "What would you do? Scream? Cry?"

Dori could only stare at him, long pipe forgotten in his hand before internally shaking himself and demurely turning his gaze away, trying to look shy, his pale eyes subtly looking to the other two Dwarrows, desperately hoping that they would say something or needed a refill of their glass or something. Anything to get away from the fiend now leaning so uncomfortably near, radiating a frightening and palatable darkness, but once again finding himself standing alone, he took a deep breath to collect himself and mask of calm flirtation firmly back on again.

“Tell me.” The other urged, jerking his short bearded chin at him. “Go on, tell me.”

“No. I woul-”

"No?" The other sharply interrupted, slowly cocking his head almost curiously. Then fast as a striking snake, the warrior suddenly reached out and grabbed Dori by the face, making the many decorations in his silver-hair and earnings chime, his pale eyes flying wide and dropped his pipe in surprise. Dólgthrasir’s hand firm, wide sweaty palm pressed to his mouth as if to trap Dori's gasp from being released, thick strong fingers digging into his face, but was not bruising, not yet.

"What did you say? Did you actually say no to me!?" He demanded in a low voice of barely contained violence, lower teeth now bared.

"Dólgthrasir..." Draupnir said in a mildly scolding tone, not even looking up. While Eomi’s smile remained firm, but his small grey eyes had narrowed in calculation of something, but again, content to simply watch and see how this played out, not a few feet from him.

Seeing this, not having really expected any help from either Dwarrow anyway, and seeing that dark mad look in Dólgthrasir's eyes Dori felt himself tensing, preparing himself. Not a week ago something like this would have made him freeze like a rabbit, maybe turn to Eomi and beg. But after almost being murdered by his fellow Companion, then his harrowing time in the room of Songs, not knowing what his future in Dreams End was, he found that something had changed in him. Yes, he was frightened, so very frightened and all to aware of his shaky position in Eomi's favor, if he had any at all now, but this particular crime Lord did not have what Eomi had to keep him in line.

So after a moment Dori reached up with deceptive calmness and took hold of Dólgthrasir's hand and firmly removed it from his face, all the while keeping his mask of calm flirtation in place. The younger Dred looking rather confused suddenly, baring all his crooked teeth while getting to his knees to try for leverage, warrior though he might be, his strength was nothing compared to Dori's.

With an inarticulate roar and a mad flash in his eyes, he pulled back his other arm to give the Companion a vicious punch to the face, that had even the other two looked mildly surprised at the unchecked violence as they both now watched. But all three were in for another surprise when with a heavy thud of striking flesh, Dori caught that fist before it could even touch him, not struggling in the slightest as he continued to calmly kneel there as the older Dwarf's eyes widened in disbelief and rage, spittle flying as he huffed and struggled with all his strength, teeth bared and red-faced.

"Pardon, Dólgthrasir Sir... But, your correct. I told you, no." Dori informed him with a small apologetic smile before finally releasing the others' hands. Who jerked back so hard he almost fell over backwards, his knee banging up into the table and almost knocked everyone drinks over, eyes still wide with shock and rage as the other continued. “Now if you would be so kind to not to grab me like that, Sir. You'll mess up my beard.” He said properly apologetic, reaching up to smooth down his braided beard before picking up his dropped pipe and sitting back on his heels.

Dólgthrasir meanwhile shot to his feet, his mail, armor and weapons clinking and utterly furious, a scarred hand going to the thick handle of his heavy club, ready for murder. How dare this creature treat him thus!? While Dori still knelt there, but was now looking warily up at him, trying to play it cool while both Draupnir and Eomi just laughed.

"Sit down, Brother!" The Elder barked then, stopping the other from stepping forward with his club upraised. Who turned to glare at him in frustration, but reluctantly dropped his club and stepped back, still to worked up however to sit down.

Seeing that the Companion was no longer in danger of having his brains splattered across the table, his brother having done similar and for a lot less in the past. Draupnir then truly turned his full attention to the Companion then, looking interested as he truly studied him with a scarred eyebrow cocked, Dori giving him a respectful and demure look.

"You have made a good investment of this one, Eomi." He praised, even as his eyes remained on the Companion, an awakening hunger appearing in his cold gaze.

Eomi just eagerly watching it all from where he still sat, grey eyes missing nothing, some of his previous calculations having been changed once again in the wake of this outburst.

The other threw another glare at his elder brother before turning back to Eomi who had sat up, holding his glass up while Dori leaned over to elegantly refill it again. "How much for the whore?!" Dólgthrasir demanded then, club still in hand.

Dori feeling his gut tighten as he put the bottle down and sat down again, a few of his hair ornaments tinkling as he watched the others, trying to figure out what he would do if Eomi relented.

"Give him to me!" Dólgthrasir was flat out demanding now, glaring at Eomi and he jabbed a finger in Dori's direction. Clearly used to getting what he wanted, he seemed almost confused as to why his demands weren't being immediately met, throwing another sharp look to his brother who only lifted his glass for a sip, saying nothing before turning to look pointedly at Eomi, who had a calculating look on his face.

"Of course I won't!" Eomi finally huffed, making a show of rolling his eyes. "You are blind when it come to appreciating quality flesh. Why I have even heard a charming little rumor that none of the brothels in the WhiteMountains will let you in anymore... " He tisked, giving the other a mildly scolding look before turning to the elder brother.

"Come now, Draupnir! As much as I am enjoying myself, we do not have all night."

"I am aware of your supposed meeting with that withered rat Tralk. I can assure you he has been delayed a few hours." The other said in droll voice, looking down at the parchments again.

Eomi only cocking an eyebrow curiously while Dori refilled his and Draupnir's cups, Dólgthrasir let out a growl and childishly snatched the bottle out of the Companion's hands, splashing wine onto the table when he attempted to refill his glass. The elder brother giving his younger a long suffering look as he flicked wine off the now stained contract, apparently well acquainted with this type of behavior as well, but appreciated it even less when they where in public and in front of others that weren't family.

Dori however just quietly took his place next to his master and jailer, repacking his own pipe and began to smoke again, looking off into nothing as Eomi and Draupnir talked and bantered back and fourth, arguing over a few of the stipulations of what Eomi had drawn up, while the younger Dred contented himself with throwing glares around at the others. Once loudly yelling and threatening a terrified servant who had come in with a fresh plate of cheese and to collect the empty ones, almost dropping them as he scrambled away, literally running out of the room.

"How about a little entertainment?" Eomi offered before rolling his gaze over to Dori, then snapped his fingers. Who rose as commanded before he respectfully inclined his head to them before gliding over to where the musicians still played their mellow songs. Sharing a few quick words with them, getting nods before gliding back over to where the three still sat.

Eomi grinning knowingly as he leaned back to enjoy the show as the other two watched in only mild interest as the musicians began to play a slower song. Seeing that he had their attention, Dori began to do a slow strip tease, undoing the wide fabric tie around his middle and other clasps, then dropping his heavy and decorative outer robes one at a time, a teasing and seductive look on his face while slowly revealing the dancing outfit he wore underneath, black silk with a wide and beautify tooled silver belt that flashed and chimed with his every movement, hanging sinfully low on his shapely hips, his strong upper body bare save for the many pieces of priceless mithril jewelry and exotic and detailed body-paint.

Leaving none the wiser to the many healing bruises beneath as he lifted his arms, the arm bands and many bangles flashing in the light of the many lamps and began to move to the drums as the musicians began to play a darker faster song, the drums taking over, his soft soled boots hardly making a sound upon the polished wooden floor.

It was not a common dance, even before the coming of the dragon, in fact he might be one of the only Dwarrows in Arda that knew it, it was called the 'Seduction of the Snake and Sword' dance. The music was darker, faster, even the dance itself was different from his normal dancing, elegant and seductive in his slithery and sharp movements, the spins faster the movement flowing, but also snapping. This was more like a seductive war-dance then the regular titillation and entertaining dances he usually did in Dreams End. There were no smiles here, instead a look of almost challenge on his pretty features as if daring any to come touch him, his arms lifted, wrist and hands in constant motion, hips snapping, none the wiser to how his body still ached, his bruised and healing muscles crying with every move.

Once again finding himself silently giving thanks to Narn, the old Courtesan who had insisted he know an memorize as many dances as he could, no one outside the royal court having seen this one. Even Eomi had not seen this dance and it was clear that he now was just as drawn in as the other two watching Dwarrows, their previous mild interest replaced by keen and tracking gazes, all three having sat up to now watch him. The dancing continued, he even did two specifically requested dances by Eomi, the other two apparently never seeing this type of old-style dancing and were impressed despite themselves, some of the servants, bodyguards and musicians lucky enough to be there able to catch a glimpse of the private show.

He would do a few more dances before Eomi snapped his fingers after the last, the two brothers looking disappointed. Dori returning to serving the three, quietly refilling their glasses still clad in nothing but his revealing dancing outfit, when he was not cutting them slices of red meat and cheese. As Eomi and the elder Dred returned to hammering out the details of their new alliance, Dólgthrasir pouted and made a point of ignoring Dori after trying again to buy him, only to be laughed at not only by Eomi, but his own brother now. The silver-haired Companion trying to give him a wide birth even as he continued to smile prettily and serve them, his belt and many bangles chiming as he moved, graciously excepting the occasional cup Eomi would pour for him.

An hour or so later, after Eomi had offered the elder Dred a taste of Dori’s other services, Dólgthrasir angrily demanding to know why he was not offered, to which Eomi only laughed at him. The elder brother knocked back the last of his wine, got up and walked around the low table.

Dori looked up at him with a practiced smile even as he mentally prepared himself for the unpleasant business to follow, thinking they would excuse themselves to a nearby room or dark hallway for a quick fuck or blow-job. But before he could say anything or even stand up, his arm was grabbed and with a hiss of silk he found himself being bodily pulled off the floor pillow he had been kneeling and with a rattle of his jewelry and many hair ornaments Draupnir simply dragged him across the floor by his arm away from the table, before releasing him.

Then without any skill or comment, the older scarred Dwarf knelt down and impatiently undid the laces of Dori’s black dancing silks as the silver-haired Companion levered himself up on his arms with a strained smile, still clearly a bit stunned by what was happening before the black silk was jerked down his pale thighs, leaving the wide silver belt up around his waist. Draupnir then yanked the smaller Dwarf around and shoved Dori's face down onto the wooden floor, taking a moment to hungrily admire the view beneath him, running a hard calloused hand over the pale bared flesh with a pleased growl before hurriedly undoing his thick belt and his own trousers. Draupnir then proceeded to fuck the Companion like a dog right then and there on the floor, the wood hard against Dori's knees and elbows as Eomi and the younger Dred just sat there watching nearby, the musicians and bodyguards also silently watching. While many of the red-faced and visibly stunned servants got an eyeful as they wisely tried to stay out of sight.

Dori meanwhile was utterly mortified, eyes clamped shut and trying to disguise another yelp of sharp pain as a gasp of delight, the older Dwarf being terribly rough and apparently thought a little prep was unnecessary, his rough groping hands smearing Dori's body paint, revealing the bruises below which only made the older Dred snort in amusement as he continued his relentless and hammering pace. Dori’s hair decorations and many bangles chiming with every punishing thrust as he tried to brace himself the best he could and keep his face off the floor, all the while pretending that he was loving every moment of it, moaning like the skilled whore he was as Draupnir chuckled and called him a ‘Slut’, loudly slapped his bruised rump.

“A very expensive slut!” Eomi added with a laugh from where he still sat, holding up his glass in a toast. While Dólgthrasir scowled from the other side of the table, watching the two across the room as he ran the stump of his thumb slowly along his bottom lip as a red-faced servant, who was trying to pretend not to see what was happening, dropped off a fresh bottle of wine before hurrying away, literally hiding his face behind his tray.

Apparently Eomi not minding others ‘touching’ what was his when it suited his own needs, not that Dori had any illusions otherwise as Draupnir continued to grunt behind him. Opening his pained pale blue eyes, he caught sight of the bruised white flower Eomi had put in his hair that had apparently fallen out not far from where one of his hands was braced against the polished wooden floor as he ignored the rough ax-calloused hand gripping his shoulder and keeping him down, the other clamped on to his hip. Finding himself feeling oddly sorry for it as the rest of his hair ornaments, wide belt and bangles continued to chime with every rough thrust, the very air being shoved from his lungs. Dori had always liked flowers, especially purple, pink and white ones. He loved the sight and smell of them, but never understood Men's obsession in plucking them, finding something greedy about it. Taking a little bit of brightness growing in this ugly world that had been there to be seen and enjoyed by all, only to pluck it and steal that little bit of brightness from everyone else.

At the low table Eomi opened another wine bottle and poured himself a glass, still watching the pair, the air now filled with Draupnir's heavy grunting, but only looked vaguely interested, as if there was simply nothing else to watch, while Dólgthrasir glared and none to subtly stroked himself through his clothes under the low table. Feeling Draupnir start to speed up, Dori was sure to arch his back cat-like and let out a loud moan, tightening his internal muscles and hoping that the beast would be done soon.

A few hours later Eomi would finally walk out of the nice establishment with a redressed Dori on his arm and a new alliance with the Sons of Dred, who would soon be ruling the shadows of the WhiteMountains, his massive entourage falling into a march behind him as they left Jubbly's and back out into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Now with this part posted I can go enjoy some serious fic reading of my own now! :D
> 
> Warnings again, beware my bad grammar and spelling! Also... In my own opinion, this is the darkest chapter, so read with caution.
> 
> I got another awesome fanart! Please checkout this talented artists work at: http://theninjaprincess.tumblr.com/image/60974154439  
>  
> 
> An empty sack does not stand. -Irish proverb

It also happened that two other sons of Ri were out that night. 

It was very late, the moon and stars high in the sky illuminating the world below in their soft light, while below a fleet-footed thief with a sleeping Dwarfling on his shoulder made his way through the various shadows and the maze of streets to a large establishment in the middle of town. A gambling hall and tavern frequented by the less savory characters of town, popular with Dwarrows and Men. It was affectionately called the Spit-Pit, but there was no sign above the door, the usual rabble and drunks to be found on the first floor, the air thick with smoke and the stink of unwashed bodies and ale. The cloaked figure making his way through the squeaky doors, but ignored the main floor as he quickly turned and went up a nearby flight of stairs to the second floor where the back rooms and gambling took place. 

A few card games taking place at the tables, but like a silent shadow the cloaked thief slipped by with few realizing he had even been there as he made his way to the far side of the open top floor where there were a few tables by the large windows that overlooked the street. It was here he could see a few of his fellows, dressed similar to himself, all three of them getting up from one of the tables at the sight of the cloaked figure as he somehow stormed over without making a sound.

"Damn it Lurin, this had better be good. You know I hate this place!" Nori growled, reaching up to yank his hood back with his free hand. His distinctive hair-style looking a bit worse for wear today, his long braid flopping over his shoulder, he hadn't been able to sleep for two days and that day particularly had been a trial. 

He had a nasty run in with a rival after he had dropped Ori off at Gloin's, ruining one of his knives, then later Ori had spilled ink all over the table and then used Noir's favorite tunic to try and clean it up, which meant spreading the mess even more and ruined his tunic. The Dwarfling had then thrown another tantrum when he had wanted to stay up and read instead of going to bed, Nori having just finally managed to put him down, when there was a tap on the window. Now here he was in the middle of the night in this place that he hated, having lost a great deal of money here once, exhausted with a dozing and hastily redressed Ori in his arms, who was clutching his knitted stuffed cat as he drooled on his big brother's shoulder.

"Well maybe if you weren't carrying the sprog around everywhere." One of the others cut in. The lanky thief clearly irritated, dressed in brick-red tunic with chestnut-brown hair in a complex bun on the back of his head, his beard hanging in a simple braid from his strong jaw. 

"Shut your face, Sprom! You know nothing!"

"I know plenty!" Sprom snorted, but backed off in the wake of Nori's glare.

"Enough!" Another interrupted, putting a restraining hand on the others arm, this one with black hair shot through with white with a few old knife scars running down his cheek. "Lets get down to business. The sooner this is over with, the better!" 

"I don't suppose this would happen to be 'good news'?" Nori asked flippantly.

"The days in Arda don't stop simply because your here, distracted by family." Lurin huffed in annoyance. Even as he stepped closer to reach out and gently touch Ori's back, Nori giving him a glare, but couldn't really argue.

"And because of your wasting time here, opportunities have been lost" The chestnut-haired Dwarf growled, arms crossed.

"Knock it off, Sweets!" The scarred thief standing close beside him barked, reaching out to whack the other lightly on the shoulder, who shot him a glare but quieted again.

Nori kept his head up, he had nothing to be sorry for, these three would do the same if it was their blood. Well most, not really sure about Sprom, though he knew he could trust the scarred Ritti to keep his prickly lover in line. Still though, these three, who he didn't trust as far as he could throw them were his closest allies, save for the absent Curin, who was no doubt back with his own family. None of them fools and all of them accomplished thieves and killers in their own right, all having risen from nothing in the Underworld, all of them independent and self reliant, but willing to work together.

"Remember Tosur?"

"What about him?" Remembering the quiet, ill-tempered and red-haired thief.

"Well he went ahead and did that job we were planning on, until you walked out back at the Serpent Teeth Inn." Lurin said as he handed his friend a pint of ale he had ordered earlier for him, knowing he would need it.

"Don't tell me, he's dead." Nori snorted, excepting the drink with his free hand while Ori let out a snuffle and shifted on his shoulder.

"No, he didn't." Sprom grumbled, this being the root of his ill content. 

"He went through with the plan all by himself and got all of the mithril. Even three knives supposedly forged by the Great Telchar himself that Old Brandon had been hording."

“What!?" Nori barked in outrage, mouth dropping open as the others just shook their heads, still dealing with their own disbelief.

Ori letting out a whine, disturbed by the noise and waking up, lifting his head and looking around in sleepy confusion, still holding tight to Knittles, while Nori and none of the others gave him much notice.

"Its all their talking about in the taverns, well that and the closing of those two mines." Lurin grumbled, arms now crossed. Especially irritated since it had been his idea for the entire heist, now here he stood, while that little red-haired troll Tosur reaped the rich rewards for his idea and Nori's planning.

"Oh and before I forget, your father sends word." Lurin remembered then with a grim look, pulling a note from his tunic. 

"What does that piece of Orc-shit want now?" Nori snarled in pure venom after he had drained his ale. Slapping the empty mug down on a nearby table before gently turning and setting Ori down on a wide low bench by one of the large windows that overlooked the street. The small child curling up and appeared to go back to sleep before Nori stood up and then snatched the note from his friend, almost ripping it as he opened it.

"Apparently he's received a nice and rather generous offer from the King of Underworld recently..." Lurin sighed, relaying the rumors he had heard, very aware of Nori's hate and stormy relations with the old thief, assassin and mine owner.

Nori's eyes narrowed as he scanned the small bit of parchment, reading as much in the note before his lip curled as he all but crumpled it before shoving it into a deep pocket, he would have to deal with that later. Turning now to the others as they got down to business, because, like it or not. Arda did not stop turning simply because he was here forced to look after his baby brother as the possibility of freeing his other brother became more of a lost cause with every passing day.

Shortly after Nori managed to bribe one of the younger barmaids to watch Ori for him while he and the others argued and talked about what they would do. 

It was an hour or so later that Ori was now sitting up on the wide bench Nori had set him earlier, his brother now in a tight huddle with the other three thieves across the room, who had not wanted Ori to possibly overhear what they where discussing. The noise and finding himself in a strange new place, not to mention finding a stranger watching him finally awoke him fully. At first he had gotten a bit scared, but when he saw Nori nearby he quickly calmed, having gotten a bit used to waking up and falling asleep in various places that were not his home, but as long as his brother was in sight he didn't mind.

For the first hour the pretty Lady had talked and dutifully watched over him, even getting him some milk, but eventually became bored and got distracted when another stranger came over from one of the loud and crowded tables and they started to talk, leaving Ori to sit there and amuse himself.

He was sitting with his shoulder leaning against the poured glass as he played with Knittles, making 'meowing' noises as he made the knitted stuffed cat jump and fly with his childish amusements. It was then that he heard some noise outside the window and got distracted as he watched something happening below, soon he was kneeling at the window, Knittles forgotten at his side as he had his nose and small hands now pressed to the cool glass as his big eyes watched in interest at what looked like a parade passing by below. He didn't know what it about, having only seen one other parade in his life, which had been of some guardsmen off to go patrol the Wilds, but he could seeing pretty red-lanterns swaying and lots of warriors, the light from the lanterns and the street flashing over their dark armor and weapons. 

His warm brown eyes turned to look down at the head of the meandering parade, his breath now fogging up the glass, but through it he could vaguely see two people that the others were following, something sparkling... There was a brief squeal of the glass as Ori frowned as he was forced to wipe at the fog with his hand before pressing his nose back against the glass and eagerly looked down again, looking for that sparkle again. It was then he saw the sparkle and more, one of those below had silver hair and it... It was Dori!

Ori jerked back from the glass, his little hands still pressed against it as he gave a big gasp, his face lighting up before he turned and scrambled down from the window leaving Knittles behind in his haste. Not far away, the barmaid who was suppose to be watching him, was still busy flirting with the Dwarrow who grinned devilishly as he teasingly plucked at the laces of her shirt as she giggled and lightly slapped his hand away. Completely unaware of the Dwarfling almost falling over his own feet then darting across the room, none of the other gamblers or staff noticing as he toddled by, only the top of his head to be seen over the stained table tops as he headed for the stairs without anyone noticing. Ori paused for a moment before carefully going down the stairs by crawling down backwards using his feet and hands, taking it one step at a time. When he made it he paused again to stand there and look owlishly around, seeing the smoky first floor before quickly turning to the main door and the street beyond.

Back upstairs it was a few moments later when some of the gamblers had also finally noticed all the commotion outside and came over to the windows to look down to see the parade moving down the street, including the small table of four thieves. Not a single person in the room smiling as they continued to watch, all of them recognizing exactly what this was and by whom, including Nori who had a dark frown on his angular face.

He glanced over at his sleeping brother to reassure himself, only for his eyes to snap wide, seeing where he had been curled up on the bench empty, save for Knittles. The pretty barmaid not four feet away leaning against a table as she flirted with a smiling player from one of the tables who had dropped out when the stakes had gotten to high, both of them completely unaware of the Dwarfling’s absence. Nori jerked away from the glass and hurriedly looked around for Ori, eyes snapping this way and that, even bending down to peer under the tables and chairs, his fellows also now looking, quickly realizing what had his sudden attention. 

"Where’s Ori!?" He finally demanded, rushing over to the bench before calling out for him, worried eyes still darting around the room. "Ori!"

"He's gone, Nor!" Lurin cried, even as he continued to look around. His dark lose pony tail flopping this way and that before moving across the room and dashing down the steps, while Nori turned his anger to the now embarrassed and worried looking barmaid, her admirer quickly making himself scarce and leaving her to face the angry brother alone.

"You were suppose to be watching him, you stupid cow!" Nori snarled, teeth bared with a dangerous look in his flashing and narrowed eyes.

"He was right here! I swear, I turned my attention away for but a second an he was gone!" She tried, flushed red and throwing up her hands helplessly. 

"He's only fifteen! How hard is it to watch a Dwarfling!?" Nori hissed angrily, making a sharp motion to the window where Ori's stuff cat still sat. But already feeling defensive and not wanting to admit fault she visibly began to bristle, taking a confrontational step towards him.

"Oy! I'm a barmaid, not your damned wife or babysitter, you little Shit!" She snapped back, hands on her wide hips.

Nori however didn't bother replying back, not having time for this as he flipped her a very nasty hand-gesture as he cursed to himself and hurried across the room, while the barmaid glared after him. He already having a sinking feeling where Ori had gone. Having taken another quick glance out the window, now flying down the stairs while he jerked his hood up to hide his hair and face, hoping he could catch the Dwarfling in time.

\-----------------------

Down on the street where many Dwarrows and Men had paused to watch, few took much notice of the feeling of a small body brushing past their legs, thinking it but a dog or something such.

With a little squeak of effort Ori managed to squeeze through the thick forest of legs before almost tumbling out into the street and just barely avoided being stepped on by a large black armored warrior marching past with the others. He looked up and around, mouth open and with wide eyes before scrambling to his feet, hands and knees dirty, distracted for the moment by all the activity of the warriors and various Dwarrows marching past before he remembered again why he was here. He turned his head to look before he then ran as fast as his little legs could go, his reddish-brown bangs flopping as he raced along in his uncoordinated and bouncing gate beside the marching parade. More then a few of the crowd and even the marching enforcers seeing him as he hurried by, more then one visibly frowning in concern, wondering where he had come and more importantly, where were his parents!?

Little Ori however wasn't pay attention to anything save his mission, his gaze locked onto the silver-haired figure walking up ahead, loudly panting, his little heart pounding in his chest, a big smile on his face. He had found his big brother! 

"Dori! Dori!" He cried out.

\--------------------------

In front of the entrance of the Spit-Pit, Nori's head snapped up at the sound of that small upraised voice and took off in the direction he had heard it come from, anxiety written all over his shadowed face.

\----------------------------

While up ahead and unaware of the small figure running up behind him, Dori was gliding along, uncaring of all the staring faces, let them look- what did he care? Aching and sore, he had drunk a lot of wine after all his dancing and 'entertaining' that night and could tell he was partly drunk, lost within his own muffled and buzzing thoughts, even as he was careful not to trip and smile. Luckily Master Eomi seemed content to stroll and be seen by as many people as possible, taking a meandering path through town as they made their way back to the Red-light district.

It was then that he became aware of a small voice calling his name that cut through the fog and reached his ears, his pale eyes flew wide and came to a jerking stiff stop, suddenly sober, the many bits of jewelry and hair decorations chiming. Which caused the one who's arm he was hanging onto to pause as well, the parade coming to a screeching stop, the red-lamps swaying above as Dori was bodily seized by horror and disbelief, and only just barely stopped himself from whipping around, thoughts racing. 

"Dori! Dori!" He heard again.

'It couldn't be!? Its the middle of the damn night, he'd be long asleep by now. No! By Mahal don't let it be!' He silently yelled to himself as he looked straight ahead, seeing all the towns folk that were up and gathered watching them.

Only moving his eyes, he glanced up at Eomi who was now looking down at him with a curious eyebrow raised, also clearly having heard the voice, those grey eyes focused on him. Dori felt his heart skip a beat as a moment later a small beloved and so very familiar body came into view and latched onto his leg through his robes. 

"Dori!!! I found you! I found you!" Ori happily panted, proud of himself as he beamed up at him.

Dori could only stare down at him, lips parted, wanting nothing more then to snatch the Dwarfling up into his arm and never let go, but not daring, not with the spider so near. Instead only standing there dumbly, hands twitching before his wide desperate eyes turned to then scan the watching and now murmuring crowd, searching for someone. 'NORI! Dam you! By Mahal where in Mordor are you!?!" he silently screamed. 

"Dori, its me! Its me!" Ori chirped, letting go and holding his arms up and bouncing, wanting to be picked up. Completely unaware of Dori's troubled thoughts and of the very real danger he was in.

“Do you know this little one?" Eomi enquirer, a knowing smirk on his face. 

Ori finally dropped his arms and had latched back onto the heavy fabric of Dori’s robes, pausing long enough to frown up at the stranger Dori was talking with, seeing how Dori held his arm, looking confused. Was this scary looking stranger a friend of Dori's? Whoever he was, Ori didn't like him and stayed well on Dori's other side as he turned his attention back to his strangely acting brother.

"H-He shouldn't be out here. My other brother is suppose to be watching him." Dori managed, his throat terribly dry, his heart caught in a terrible vice. His one hand still held onto Eomi's richly clad arm, while he kept his other up, his restless fingers twisting the heavy fabric at the draped open shoulders of his robes, which was the only way he could stop himself from reaching out to touch his child. A child that didn't understand, only seeing that his brother refuse to answer, touch or look at him, unaware of the agony he was actually in. Unaware that after the events of the last week Dori was unaware of position in Dreams End, now here he stood with the very being Dori had tried to keep the Dwarfling from now standing not three feet away and watching.

“Dori!! Its me!" Ori cried, no longer happy, his brow wrinkled looking even more confused as he tugged on the heavy and pretty robes.

Dori trying to look nonchalant while giving Eomi an apologetic look, but only succeeded in looking pained as he attempted to shake the child off then, but Ori clung tight, letting out a distressed high-pitch cry when he almost fell. Which made Dori immediately stop, the sound like a stab to the gut, his head turned away while the Dwarfling reaffirmed his hold on his robes, tugging on them.

"Dori! Its me, Ori! Its Ori!" His little face crumbling, his chin quivering looking up at his big brother, not understanding why Dori wasn't holding him or even look at him. Was he mad at him? Had he done something wrong? 

"I’m sorry! I'm sorry if I was bad, I didn't mean to, Dori! I'll be good, I promise!" He apologized, his eyes wet and pleaded. While Dori closed his eyes as he bit his lip, feeling a pain like a hot knife to the heart, guilt in his belly, feeling horrible for putting his baby brother through this, wanting to cry himself now. But if he reacted, reached down, it was over for Ori's bright future, a future he had already sacrificed so much for, but he couldn't leave Ori out here... in the street in the middle of the night either.

It was then that Nori managed to finally shove his way through the crowd, literally climbing over a few people who squawked, his eyes flying wide seeing what was happening. Momentarily stunned, his mouth dropping open at seeing his elder brother and how he was dressed, reeking of sex and nightshade. His sharp hazel eyes taking in all the details, including how Eomi was dressed and most of what he saw made his eyes narrow before shaking himself and swooped down to snatch his crying other brother up.

Dori's eyes snapped open and he froze, sucking in a sharp breath when the cloaked figure suddenly appeared out of the crowd, but gave a silent sigh of relief when he recognized his other brother, even with his hood up. The two catching but a brief flash of their eyes before Nori yanked the child away, Ori's fingers clamped so tight as to rip the expensive fabric of his outer robe, but Dori didn't care, but before the thief could make his escape two of the Hounds suddenly appeared. 

Dori cursed to himself as he saw the dark cloaked figures now flanking his younger brother and by the way Nori stiffened, the lithe thief was all to aware of them as well, even Ori had fallen quiet for the moment. Nori let out a snarl when one of the Hounds helpfully reached out to roughly yank his hood back revealing his face, hair in disarray and visibly bristling while Ori let out a frightened whimper turning to hold tight to Nori as he caught sight of the Hounds behind them. Remembering his own encounter with these face-less scary dark people, who took him away and hurt Nori.

"Careful little bird." Nori heard a rough and familiar deep voice warned from behind him. Feeling the sharp tip of one of those swords dig a little bit more into his back, which only made him more angry and wary, realizing that these were the very hounds from the marketplace, unconsciously tightening his grip on Ori.

"How fortuitous! A little reunion of blood." Eomi announced cheerfully then, drawing everyone's attention.

Nori meanwhile was all to aware of the two sword points now digging painfully into his back, seeing how Dori’s troubled gaze dart over his shoulders, no doubt seeing and probably even knowing the two by name. Ori meanwhile had gathered up his courage again and had lifted his head up, turning away from the scary people behind Nori, to the scary person in front of them with Dori.

"Your bad!" Ori suddenly and loudly declared then, his little face scrunched up as he pointed at Eomi. While making both his brothers internally wince even as the crime Lord looked utterly charmed, taking a step closer, pulling Dori with him.

Eomi's smile only grew more teeth, stretching across his gaunt face, small grey eyes practically sparkling, while Ori's bravery faltered and let out a loud whimper and shrank back at the sight of it.

"Why this must be the little One I have heard so much about." He then lifted his head a bit, looking down his nose at the small Dwarfling and looking terribly disappointed then, who turned and hid his face in Nori's neck. "He looks nothing like you, my Silver. Shame really..." He sniffed before turning his gaze then to the glaring thief with false surprise, malicious glee flashing in his eyes. "And who is this? Why the tricky middle brother! Its good to see you again, thief." 

Being sure to say it loud enough so that anyone else watching them would hear, Nori saying nothing in turn, though the hard look in his flashing eyes said plenty.

"Where you aware that you are related to Royalty?" Eomi asked the one at his side cheerfully. Releasing Dori's arm so he could wrap his thin arm firmly around Dori's waist, pulling him close, who managed to tare his eyes away from Ori and only looked confused. "Your second brother here has been quiet the busy rogue, why he's the self made Prince of Thieves!"

What the self made King of the Underworld said next however made Nori visibly pale, going tense as a wound spring, once again confronted with just how far and frightening Eomi's reach truly was as he stood there, a cornered fox with no place to run.

"He's also apparently mended shields with his father.... Now Silver, I know you have a special relationship with your second father... But what’s a little attempted rape of a sibling and betrayal of your mother to get in the way of a father and son's bond of blood? And Nori here has become such a good son over the years... Not a very good brother anymore sadly. But he still cares, I’m sure... especially when you find out about all the people that he's stolen from, but you already knew that. I wonder how many mouths went hungry because of those sticky fingers? Or just how many warm bodies he's wet his knives with. You should be very proud, he's very skilled with them! Why your mischievous little brother here is quite the accomplished killer. I hear he killed an up and coming young rival a few years back, how old was he? Thirty-six? Forty maybe?" He asked rhetorically, then turned his grey eyes to Dori who was staring, face expressionless and visibly shocked. "He then slithered into that thief's home and slaughtered his entire family, nice and thorough... I admire that!" 

"Dori... Its not like that!" Nori said lamely, stepping forward and giving his brother a pleading look, desperate to explain. While another part of him just barely stopped himself from dropping Ori and attacking Eomi with his knives. Hounds and enforcers be damned, he was so angry, hearing the clear dismissal, insult and taunting dripping from every poisonous word the spider spoke.

Shock, hurt and betrayal all flashed over Dori's pretty face, those eyes snapping again to his brother in disbelief, only to sharply turn away again at seeing no denial of Eomi's words in Nori's eyes. The monster next to him apparently knowing more about his brother then he did, even knowing that the other was only doing so to taunt both of them, its still stung, another bitter bite of the reality of his world.

"Were you aware, my Silver?" Eomi asked, giving his waist a jerk. 

"No. He tells me nothing... For I clearly know nothing and deserve to know even less." Dori said simply, his pretty face utterly expressionless. But those pale blue eyes all but burned an accusing hole in the thief's skull.

"Well you can't blame the Prince of Thieves here for thinking his elder brother stupid. After all, I know my brother was a complete fool." Eomi chuckled then, turning a toothy smile to the younger Ri. "Why I suppose we have something in common there, don't we?" 

Nori clearly wanted say something, lips tight, torn between wanting to snarl at the crime Lord that they had nothing in 'common', barely keeping the insults he wanted to unleash behind his teeth, as well as to try and explain it wasn't completely like that, not exactly, to Dori. Very aware that the three of them were now being forced to dance on the edge of a knife for the spider's gleeful amusement, three little birds caught fast in his web. Nori's sharp hazel-eyes darting between the two, while adjusting his grip on the squirming Ori. But Eomi was having to much fun now, waiting and watching, hoping for a reaction from both of them now, the body guards, enforcers and other members of the processions just calmly and patently waiting.

"Dori!" Ori yelled then, startling them all as he began to struggle again. Tired of being ignored, Nori finally forced to tuck the squirming Dwarfling under his arm, ignoring the small hands beating and prying at him. 

Dori meanwhile found himself wanting to snatch Ori from Nori and just run, run away from them and all of this, not wanting to deal with any of it.

"There's still just so much more to talk about...Perhaps Master Nori and the little one here might like to join us, and you three can catch up properly?" Eomi generously offered then.

Dori's breath stilled in his lungs while Nori's breathing picked up, his gaze darting around, looking for an escape that was not there while Ori's cries were physically painful for Dori to hear, but knew he needed to do something. For the sake of both his brothers, knowing that keen gleam in the crime Lord's eyes all to well. 

He visibly surprised both Nori and Eomi when he reached up and into a hidden pocket in the heavy and decorative outer robe he wore and pulled out a small coin purse, then threw it with unnecessary force at his brother. Who looked startled, but with his quick reflexes easily caught it with his free hand as Ori continued to cry and squirm, hazel eyes wide, taken aback while both of Eomi's eyebrows shot up.

"Here, my Prince. A little coin so you'll stop your sneaking' about for the night. Really, I ask for something so simple of you- I knew I couldn't trust you!" Dori snapped waspishly. "Now get home and put that child to bed!" His lovely face cold as he pointedly glared at his stunned brother. 

Nori knew his brother and could see there was genuine anger there, he could hear it in his voice, the hard flash in those eyes. But aside from the surprising amount of hurt Nori was feeling as he unconsciously tucked the small purse Dori had thrown away, there was a terrible twisting in his belly as he could also see the deep fear in those pale blue eyes, guilt at knowing it was fear for him and Ori. Seeing those eyes dart down and look at the still furiously struggling Dwarfling tucked under his arm. 

"Come Master Eomi, we mustn't keep you from your meeting with Lord Tralk... While young Dwarflings should be in bed." Dori stressing the last part before turning away with a sniff, then gently tried to urging the taller Dwarf next to him on. Who refused to move for a moment seeming to calculate and take in the situation again from a different angle before his mellow smile returned, the tension in the air evaporating as if he himself had dismissed it.

"Indeed! Come Silver, let us enjoy the rest of the night." Pulling Dori close to his side again. He then turned and nodded his head to the two Hounds behind Nori before giving the thief a long grin full of teeth. Nori feeling the sharp tips of the swords at his back withdraw, a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that the Hounds had melted back into the watching crowd as if they had never been there before looking back at Eomi and Dori.

Nori could do nothing but step back then, getting out of the way and let them walk past, shifting the struggling Dwarfling back into both his arms, standing there wanting to call out to his brother. His stomach twisting as he watched them get farther away, oddly wishing Dori would just look back, just once, and even though he knew why, it still hurt that he didn't look back at him. 

"Dori!!!" Ori screamed at the top of his lungs, not having Nori's restraint. Now completely red-faced from his struggling, tears and snot flowing, his little arms reaching out as he watched his other brother get farther and farther away.

While Dori was torn in bone-sagging relief and dark despair as he kept his gaze firmly forward, his many bangles and hair decorations chiming as he glided beside the being he hated most in all of arda and pretended to be deaf to the cries behind him, physically forcing himself not to look back, though he wanted to so badly...

Nori almost startled when he realized someone had come up behind them, spinning around, Ori held in one arm, a gleaming knife in his free hand with a truly feral look on his face, thinking it one of the Hounds before realizing that it was only a nervous and wide-eyed Lurin. Who had followed him out of the Spit-Pit, but had kept his distance when he saw what was happening. Especially at the sight of the two Hounds flanking his friend, who was talking with the King of the Underworld himself, he was also still a bit dazzled from the sight of Nori's older brother. In Lurin's opinion, the drawings he masturbated regularly to did not do that beauty justice. After the Hounds and the parade had moved on he quickly joined his friend, Nori's younger brother still crying. 

"You got balls of solid rock, Nor!" Lurin said with an admiring shake of his head, while the other put his knife away and shifted his hold on Ori again.

Nori just giving the other thief a grim look as they began to move back through the crowd, ignoring the many looks a few of those standing around watching were giving him before they moved on with their own business.

"No! Down! Down!" Ori was shrilly demanding, pushing uselessly at Nori's chest. 

When his demands were once again ignored he let out an ear-piercing scream that made Nori and Lurin visibly wince as those nearby looked their way in clear irritation as they moved back the way they had come, sticking to the shadows. Even though they needn't have bothered with the screaming and crying Dwarfling drawing unwanted attention to them anyway. The two thieves made it quickly back to the Spit-Pit and hurried back up the stairs to the second floor, Nori walking over to the window where he saw Knittles still sitting on the bench, sure to give the now clearly embarrassed barmaid a glare as she walked past with a order of drinks.

As soon as Nori let the whining Dwarfling down he tried to dart away, but Nori was to quick, catching his arm.

"No! Let go! You stupid, let Dori go!" The little one so upset he wasn't even talking correctly. Which oddly enough sounded more appropriate for his young age then he normally did as he tried to yank his arm away.

"Ori, listen! I need-" Nori tried as he squatted down to be on his level. 

"No!" Ori angrily interrupted with a shout, struggling against his hold. Before tiring himself out then stood there visibly breathing heavy, his bangs now plastered to his sweaty forehead and glaring up at him, looking about as frightening as a small mad puppy. "Your poop, Nori!" He yelled, his little face red and scrunched up as fat tears began to fall down his plum cheeks again. 

While Nori rolled his eyes, taking a moment to run a free hand over his tired face, Ori wasn't the only one frustrated by this whole situation while keeping a firm hold of the crying Dwarfling. Wonderful! He'd managed to piss off both his brothers, find out that he had been made a fool of not only by Eomi, but now Tosur of all Dwarves!? His reputation in a shambles and his standing in the Underworld on the down turn. And it wasn't everyday that your sweet baby brother, who usually worshiped you and was such a good-boy calls you a piece of shit, right to your face. Perfect!

Nori's stomach clenching again as he then remembered the look of betrayal on Dori's face, followed by hot rage flaring in his heart at the memory of Eomi's following smirk. Damn him! Stab his eyes! Nori silently cursed, then sending another curse out to his already many times cursed father in Tallfalls for good measure. If only he could explain it to Dori, it wasn't what he thought, what that cursed spider insinuated at all. Well, not completely... Frosti had unexpectedly helped him out a few years back after a job went wrong. He owed the Bastard his life! They weren't close or anything... He just happened to be in fairly regular contact with the old pirate now, but only since he owed him was all! His scarred and dangerous father still owning the contract on that lucrative Ruby mine, as well as having contacts with many in the Underworld across Arda. Nori would be a fool not to take advantage... There were just to many opportunities to be had, no matter what his father had done in the past... No matter what he had done to his mother and brother. Right?

With a low groan Nori found his eyes closing with a frustrated grimace, even to his own thoughts it still tasted of betrayal, unable to stop the uncomfortable and queasy feeling as he again remembered Eomi's words and the terrible ring of truth in them. For though he might have a few friends like Lurin, the fact was that he had spent more time with his thief/assassin and black-heart father as well as his fellow thieves, cutthroats and other dregs of the Underworld then he had with the only two beings in Arda that truly loved him. The two beings he tried the shield from the dark things he did, for he wasn't just a thief or the 'Prince of Prince of Thieves', he had killed a lot of people to, destroyed lives and even to this day he still had nightmares of killing that one particular thief. 

Ori stopped fighting his hold and simply began to loudly cry now, throwing his head back and howling.

Eomi's gleeful words so infuriatingly true, how Nori had hunted down and gutted a rival thief who, only after he had killed him and got a good look at his face saw to his horror was little more then a child, a dangerous and very skilled child that had stolen and insulted him in front of everyone. 

Remembered that hot muggy night tracking the thief down to a small shack, thinking him hold up with a bunch of his sticky fingered friends, realizing far to late that the young thief had fled to his family to share what he had stolen with them. He still had nightmares of that fight in the dark that followed, the screams and bellows of rage from the rest of the dead thief's family who descended upon him with fists, broken table-leg and blunt ax. 

He had tried to get out, he had tried so damn hard to escape! He hadn't wanted to kill them, no mater how much they clearly wanted to kill him in their rage and sorrow. Finding himself trapped in that dark and tiny shack, no where to run, to enclosed in with to many moving bodies and was forced to fight for his life. But that didn't negate the fact that when he was done the thief, his mother, father, uncle and younger brother lay still and bloody upon the floor as he stood there leaning heavily against a blood-splattered wall panting and badly hurt. Covered in blood, hair and clothes torn, crimson knives in his equally crimson covered hands. For a long time he could only stare down at them, knowing that he used to be just like the foolish young thief. Full of piss and bravado and if he had returned home and a rival had followed, Dori and his Mother would not have hesitated to defend him as well. None where there to witness him getting violently sick and vomiting over his own boots before being forced to walk over those still corpses and flee into the night.

Nori finally let the Dwarfling go, who didn't try and run, out of the corner of Nori's eye, he watched Lurin come over to squat down next to him as Ori continued to howl as some of the gamblers threw glares their way because of the noise, his friend wincing at the volume, but tried to help calm the Dwarfling down. Putting on a goofy smile as he offered Ori his stuffed cat back, making it bounce in the air while making some cat-noises. The tears didn't stop, but Ori's howls faded as he turned to look, his little chest hitching, snot now flowing down his lip before snatching Knittles from Lurin's hand and clutching the stuffed cat close as he turned away from them both and continued to cry.

The two Dwarrows shared a silent look, Lurin giving a shrug, while Nori frowned and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking troubled as he continued to squat there. Dreams End was not the only place to find monsters, for the night is dark and full of terrors. Nori had never wanted Dori or Ori to know about many things he had done and was not proud of, not because he though Dori was to stupid... Not really. But because he was scared, scared if Dori knew even half of the things he had done, how he had become the self made Prince of Thieves, Dori would finally cut the tie that Nori himself had hated and seen as a unnecessary shackle holding him back. Curin frustratingly right, knowing he himself had tried to ignore and cut it in the past, staying away, but somehow could never make himself do it. That bond remaining strong despite himself, dispited Dori being a whore, and only seemed all the stronger for all the complex knots in it. It just made what was happening now all the worse, Ori's continued care like a large lead weight around his neck that only got heavier by the day and now this. 

He found himself biting the inside of his cheek, remembering the way Eomi had his arm looped around Dori's waist, who looked so beautiful and without hope, trying not to remember the smeared body paint on his brothers' neck and shoulder, revealing a glimpse of purple bruises beneath. Knowing and able to do nothing as that lying monster hurt his brother and would no doubt continue to hurt him.

"Dori no love me n-no m-more!!" Ori let out an inarticulate wail before berrying his face in poor crushed Knittles. His words making Nori's head snap up and shake himself from his own dark thoughts, reaching out to put a hand on Ori's trembling shoulder, his whole little body hitching, trying to gently turn him around, but the child refused to look at him.

"Shh! Shh... Don't think that!"

"Is t-true! D-Dori d-don't love m-me no more!!" He wailed again.

"Dori loves you! He'll never stop, Poppit!" He tried to sooth, ducking his head and trying to catch the other eyes.

"No! Gone!" Ori cried and tried to jerk away. Making Nori have to awkwardly shuffle a few steps after him before fully kneeling down, his hand stayed firm as he tried again, biting his lip.

"Look Poppit. I know it looks bad... But he's..uh... Dori's..." He faltered, trying to come up with something, Lurin just unhelpfully shrugged his shoulders when he glanced his way. The other two thieves coming over to join them, but gave them some space, so he could calm the Dwarfling down, both looking grim, the might not have gone down stairs, but they had watched from the windows.

"Dori is... ah... under a spell!" Nori struggled before suddenly pulling that off the top of his head. Really not knowing anyway else he could honestly describe any of what was going on to Ori. Mentally keeping his fingers crossed as his brother's crying slowly began to quiet, but was sure to keep a hand on him, just in case. 

"A spell?" Came the small sniffed response a long few moments later, those big tearful and now red eyes turning to look up at him. While Nori internally gave a deep sigh of relief, thankful that for all of Ori's amazing intelligence and book-smarts he was still but a babe as he put both hands on the sniffing Dwarfling's small shoulders as he turned to face him fully. 

"Aye! A very powerful spell." He said seriously, Lurin gravely nodding his head in agreement. Tears still flowing and wet bottom lip still trembling, Ori stepped closer, his complete attention focused on his big brother. Nori who went on grand and exciting adventures, who could fly and fought Trolls, Ori looking up at him now with big guileless eyes.

"Dark magic!" Lurin helpfully added.

"Magic." Ori parroted softly, now looking between them before focusing once again on his brother as his head filled with all he had seen. 

Seeing through the window, moving through the forest of legs and all the strangers and loud sounds, running along the parade, then finally finding Dori all on his own! But how Dori didn't seem to know him, wouldn't talk to him, even pushed him away, but also how he had glowed like he has swallowed the moon, his pretty hair fancy with more sparkly stuff. All the nice sounds he made when he moved, like the pretty glass wind-chimes that hung outside Gimli's bedroom window. The strange pretty clothes with all the sparkles... So many sparkles... like the stars above. It had to be magic!

"The sparkly stuff on Dori? Like in the stories?" He asked aloud, still clutching his stuffed cat tight, but the tears were finally slowing.

"Aye." Nori nodded, just letting Ori's own imagination fill in the gaps on his own. 

"H-He still loves us?"

"Of...of course Dori loves you, Poppit." Giving him his best smile, though finding his throat suddenly a bit tight. Unsure about his own position in his brother's heart now, feeling suddenly very young as well just then. "Never doubt that... He loves you very much. But he can't leave Eomi's side because of the spell he's under, who's greedy and wont let him go."

"T-The scary bad person?" Ori whispered in hushed voice before giving another big sniff as he reached up to rub at one of his wet eyes. His mind already filled with all the many stories and fairy-tales he had read and heard.

"The worst 'bad-person' of all, Poppit." Nori agreed with a tight frown, feeling his own temper flare at just the thought of him.

"A terrible Ghoul!" Lurin added, eagerly playing along.

"C-Can we break the spell and rescue Dori?" Ori asked then, looking up at him with big hopeful eyes while biting his lip. Which made Nori heart feel as if it was being painfully squeezed, because he didn't have the heart to lie to him just then, Ori deserved at least a little honesty.

"I don't know, Poppit. I don't know." Watching his brother's face fall before he looked down in disappointment with a wet sniff. Then without another word Ori toddled forward and tucked himself into Nori's arms, wiping his tears and snot onto Nori's front as he berried his face with a sad little whimper, his brother wrapping him up in a tight hug, trying to comfort him before eventually picking him up as he and Lurin finally stood up. The other two stepping forward then as the Dwarfling remained quiet in Nori's arms while the thief finally turned and acknowledged them, even though he had been very much aware of their presence.

"That's your brother? The Spider's Silver whore?" Sprom asked in clear amazement, his bushy eyebrows reaching for his hairline. Apparently taking Nori's warning glare as answer enough.

"By Mahal, Nori. You are fucked!" The other scarred Dwarf said, giving him a pitying look before he and the other walked back to the table ordering them all a round of ale.

Leaving the younger thieves standing there, their gazes unerringly draw to the window and the night outside before a small voice spoke up making them look to the Dwarfling in Nori's arms.

"Nori?" Looking down to see Ori now gazing shyly up at him, fresh tear-tracks on his flushed face.

"Aye, Poppit?" He said as he gave him a little bounce, hating the tired and sad look on that tiny face, but unable to do anything else about it, his own heart raw.

"I'm sorry for calling you poop." He apologized before wrapping his arms around Nori's neck and burying his face once again in Nori's stained tunic.

"...Thanks..." Nori acknowledged ruefully as he hugged him back.

"Don't worry Ori! Everyone calls Nori that sometimes." Lurin soothed cheerfully. Giving the Dwarfling a wink then promptly yelped at Nori's lighting fast retaliation, throwing the other a glare as he now rubbed at the sore back of his head. "Ow! That hurt! Stop being a piece of poop, Nor!" 

\----------------

As for Dori, he and Eomi with their trailing entourage made it back to Dreams End before dawn, greeted by those of the Red-light district like a returning and triumphant army, the crime Lord soaking it all up, even weaving a few times as Dori smiled at his side, while a few of those trailing behind them threw the last of their silver coins to the crowd. Eomi chuckling at the sight of many diving for and even fighting with each other over the coins, while the others gathered just to quietly watch them stroll by with knowing gazes. 

Once inside the massive doors the parade promptly broke up, Eomi dropping Dori's hand without a word or look back as Tah stepped forward. The two sharing a brief conversation before both Dwarrows then hurried across the room and down to the third level with the bodyguards in tow where the recently arrived Tralk awaited in the main green-marble chamber, apparently having been delayed by something, leaving the rest of them here on the main floor of the tavern. 

For a long moment Dori just stood there in his glittering finery amid the empty tables as the various enforcers and servants that had been part of Eomi's parade tiredly grumbled and moved around him, those carrying the red lanterns blowing them out. Some of the enforcers taking seats at a few of the tables and demanded coffee from a few of the tired servants still up, while others tromped past and headed for the back rooms to sleep or get ready for the coming day, only a few of his fellow Companions still up, subtly watching him as they leaned against the bar.

Dori didn't care, let them look, his face utterly expressionless, with a final glance around the tavern he turned and walked to the stairs. But instead of the ones that lead down the way Eomi had gone, he headed for the ones that lead to the top floor, his heavy robes hissing across the boards as he then ascended the steps, more then a few of those in the tavern subtly watching him go.

One of the enforcer sitting at a nearby table watched the Companion disappear, then turned and grinned to one of his fellows, making a slashing motion across his throat, while the other just shook his head as he sipped at his coffee.

On the top floor everything was quiet, Dori moving down the dark halls and past the many doors like a chiming ghost. Making his way to one of the larger rooms that was usually used for the clients to talk and throw private parties, including the occasional orgy, many colorful cushions and bolsters scattered about the floor. But Dori wasn't there for that, instead he was there for the quiet, no clients around and almost all of his fellow Companions asleep down the other end of the hall. Instead he came to stand before the large picture window that looked out onto the Red-light district and the rest of the town sprawling beyond. It was the best view in Dreams End as well as being the largest window, with a sharp click he undid the latch and with a protesting creak of the wood, Dori opened the window and let it swing out. 

For a long time he simply stood there leaning out the window of Dreams End and watched the sun come up over the smoky ridge of the Blue Mountains beyond which rose up like the ridged backs of many a slumbering dragon as he listened to morning bird song. The soft breeze tugging at the lose strands that had escaped his complex hair, a few of the decorations lightly chiming like small bells, the wind feeling good, even as his chest ached, a void where his heart should be. The town slowly waking up to a new day as creatures of the night returned to their dark lairs, shrinking from the suns purifying and burning light, waiting until night would fall again. 

It all looked so peaceful and still, while inside all Dori wanted to do was throw his head back and scream. He want to break things, hear ceramic, glass and stone smash against unforgiving walls and floors, he wanted to bellow and curse at the top of his lungs. He wanted to pick up heavy furniture to throw it across the room, punch holes in the walls, to tear at his hair and beard, wanting to rip and shred the beautiful robes from himself, feeling dirty. But he didn't dare, to scared, instead he simply stood there by the window trying not to cry as he gazed out of his prison.

"By Mahal, I'm so tired of being surrounded and fucked by monsters and killers! I'm so tired of being afraid!" Dori cried aloud to the morning in such utter frustration then, hands white-knuckled upon this cool sill, eyes suspiciously wet. Thinking himself alone, not realizing that someone had come into the room just moments before.

"Mahal doesn't listen to Dwarven prayers." A voice tisked. 

Making Dori startle and snap his head around, only to see Ola standing there with a long curved pipe in hand. The open look on Dori's face immediately shuttered before turning resolutely back to the window with a huff, pulling himself quickly together, bare shoulders stiff as he now gripped the window sill, hoping the other would just go away. Unfortunately, like much of his luck of late, especially after this night, he proved thrice unlucky as the other strolled over to join him in looking out on the world. Looking so lovely in his pale blue robe, the sunlight catching his hair and making it shine like spun gold, done up in their regular Companion braids, the heavy gold and detailed clasps in it seeming to glow, he really was a beauty. There was a joke around Dreams End that said all of Ola's clients had Gold Madness, and even if they didn't to begin with, one kiss was all it took for the madness to get in. It was a shame his pretty face masked such a sour and vindictive being beneath. "The only prayers he answers are those sung by the Elves, funny that..." 

"As for the other, I'm surprised you haven't gotten use to it by now. Eomi is a killer. The exiled King is a killer. All the Lords, Elves and Men are killers. Your brother is a killer... You are a killer, and your little One will be a killer some day to... " He sneered, blowing smoke. "The world is built by monsters and killers."

"No one asked for your empty thoughts." Dori said irritably, having even less patience then he normally did.

"Touchy." Ola only sniffed before taking a long pull on his pipe. Silence falling between them for a few moments before the other was unable to help himself but say something.

"Then again... Some of us have an assurance of our place... Unlike some." His dark drown eyes dropping to look pointedly at Dori's still bare throat as he reached up pet to his own thick gold collar with his many ringed hand.

"Oh, piss on your collar!" Dori angrily hissed before moving away. But refused to leave the large window, his gaze inevitably drawn back to the view of the world he was denied, wondering where Nori and Ori now were. "I... I just need to get through this..." He softly said aloud to himself, ignoring the long strands of silver hair blowing across his face. 

Ola just let out a nasty smoke filled laugh at hearing it though, turning away from the view to smirk at him as he flicked the ash from his pipe out the window. "It must be hard to realize your just a thing now. A pretty empty cup that everyone uses, but just as easily left after their done... forgotten in the cupboard."

"You know nothing!" Dori turned and snarled dangerously back, pale eyes flashing with the fire, lip curling over his now bared teeth. "Unlike you, I don't need to question my heart or those of my loved ones." But the other Companion only seemed more amused, smirk curling his lips. 

"So sure are you?" Giving the other a pitying look, as if he thought him so terribly simple. "Poor Silver Dori, doesn't know what love is anymore..." He cooed sickeningly sweet before that nasty smirk returned. "Let me tell you a little secret, Dear... No one loves you. They 'need' you and from what I've heard... They don't even need you anymore." 

"Leave me alone! You hateful forked-tongued bitter, geck!" Dori hissed, hackles visibly raised, but they both knew he wouldn't try anything. Not knowing what his standing was after his fight with Ruby, the pretty blond Companion taking full advantage, positively seeming to relish his anger, steping daringly closer, his free hand upon the sill, pipe poised in his other as tendrils of smoke escaped his mouth.

"And what of you Dori? Silver- or is it Mithril now?" He sneered, his dark eyes raking over the other, lip curling. "Even if you get through all of this, live long enough, you know they will only come to resent you." Ola sniffed, oddly with no pleasure or displeasure in his tone. Simply stating a fact. Dori, glanced back at him before turning his gaze once more to the view, knowing who 'they' the golden-haired Companion spoke of as he found himself reluctantly listening to the other. 

"Of course you have to live for that to happen... And don't put to much hope on that, dear. You probably wont. You'll fall eventually, if not already... Eomi will tire of you and will toss you to the hungry monster circling below and our final suitor Death will come calling. Maybe strangled again or stabbed by a wronged competitor, throat slit by a angry client, run through by a drunken guard, tortured to death by some sadistic creature in a Dwarrows' skin... No matter which way we make our way to our funeral bed. Left broken and dead in the gutter... Maybe chopped up in the garbage or fed to the pigs. We are all eventually thrown away."

He came to stand even closer beside the silent silver-haired Companion who refused to look at him as his traitorous ears listened to Ola callous words. Finding himself remembering the lovely and wealthy Companion Grid from long ago, who had once been so beautiful with carved jade and gold clasps… Only to be brought so low, made an utter ruin left to wander forgotten and alone, a pathetic ghost hobbling down the street.

"But lets say that you are one of the few... Those oh so lucky few of us that beat the odds and the road goes on... Your are reunited with your blood and live happily... ever.... after...” He waxed with a empty smile as they watched the sunrise, taking another puff before those dark eyes rolled his way again. 

“Except... One day you'll realize that the beloved child you have raised and sacrificed so much for... pulls away from your touch and cringes from your voice. You will no longer be his mother or father or even his elder brother, nothing but a nattering embarrassment he can't get away from fast enough. As for the other... The thief already feels that way, aye?" He asked rhetorically before shrugging his shoulders. "Why would anything change? Though maybe he will be gone by then, having forgotten you completely... Then again, he is a thief, he'll probably be dead. Oh, don't get me wrong!" He cooed, through another exhaled puff of smoke. "They will love you, I suppose… Your their blood and elder brother after all. But what you face now, will be long past and forgotten. While your beloved family will freely take what you offer with both hands and be all the more spiteful for it in the end. In that way... our blood is more vicious and callous then any monster or stranger. They will not know a fraction of what you have gone through... Nor will they care really." 

Ola was now standing uncomfortably close, almost pressed into Dori's side, his smoky lips all but whispering in his ear. "In their minds and hearts they will have put you in a neat and tidy little box. A box they must walk around and step over, a box they roll their eyes at, a box that just keeps getting in the way... And inside that box you will wither and become less... Maybe even becoming the very caricature they have cast you in, simply so you can remain in their lives. But in the end it wont matter, you'll be sad and alone, even if both your brothers and all their new families are sitting around you in a crowded room. In the end you'll end up like all of us... Dead or just a lonely old whore who’s dead inside, but thrown away all the same." He slowly stepped back, the cruel glee from just moments before suddenly gone. Looking almost sad, pipe forgotten in his hand, having unintentionally unlocked his own pains and carefully locked away memories as he continued to look at the silent silver-haired Companion. 

"To be honest. I don't know which fate is worse." Ola admitted quietly before he turned and simply strolled away, leaving Dori still quietly standing there watching the sun's slow rise over the horizon. The bright warm light chasing away the last of the stars and indigo above, the shadows shrinking back in its glory as it made the tear now falling from Dori's eye sparkle like a diamond.

\----------------------------------- 

Everything was crashing down on him when he finally walked down to the third floor and returned to the quiet and dark room he had been recovering in, seeing there was not even a fire to be had, the hearth cold. Seeing that the five chest were gone, the three ancient dressers gone as well, having been returned to their homes, the mess he had left cleaned up, the bed remade. It was like he had never been in here, which only made the cold dread in his belly grow heavier.

This now combined with the many events that night leaving him feeling like an old spiderweb in a winter breeze, the remains of his heart not but shattered and jagged pieces in his chest as he visibly shook now, lip trembling, eyes wet. His body aching and still healing from his torture not days before, his muscles strained from his dancing, still hurting from Draupnir's rough fucking, ignoring the dried remains of the wetness he could still feel running down the inside of his leg, not caring if it was semen or blood at the moment. Still not knowing what his fate would be, not knowing if he had done as Eomi had wanted or not, left to dread the coming night and the terrors it might hold for him. But whatever the future might hold, he was just so damn tired of being afraid, tired of everyone feeling free to hurt him, Eomi, the Dred brothers, Pyrit, Ola, Skafid, clients, everyone, even his own damn brother... Be it with hands, words, actions or inaction. Now here he stood lost, scared and alone in the shadows, left searching for a small candle of hope, only realizing to late that the flame was gone, the darkness having finally snuffed it out. 

Knowing not what else to do, he slowly walked deeper into the room and kicked off his boots, then undid the sash and clasps and shrugged out of the heavy robes, letting them drop to the floor uncaring, then peeled off his stained dancing silks before padding over to the bed, clad only in his jewelry, belt and smeared body paint, not caring about his hair. The many bangles and hair decorations chiming and clinking as he climbed up onto the large bed, the mattress dipping with his weight as he crawled to the middle of it, then with a needy and wounded sound he blindly snatched up one of the pillows and gathered up an armful of the soft furs before laying down and curling up on his side. 

His face finally crumbling into utter anguish as he clutched the material tight to himself, letting all the tears and pain finally flood out and sobbed. Sobbing as he had not done since he was but a small child. Left wishing so desperately for something, for any kind of comfort or touch, but knowing that there was nothing. But that need for touch, any, even if it was unkind gnawed at him, he wanted to be touched, kissed, embraced, hurt, beaten, fucked, anything! Just something to fill this hollow feeling not but a chaotic torrent of frustration, fear, guilt and betrayal. Ori's cries still ringing in his ears, the memory of those tears and those little hands reaching for him, the pain in what was left of his heart almost to much to bare. Yet worst of all was the new and horrible feeling which until that day had been utterly alien to him as he lay there hugging the pillow and furs to himself, it was doubt that now crept in like bitter poison. Maybe Ola was right... Maybe he was not loved and was to stupid to realize it. Maybe he was so tainted by this place that he was already a twisted and dark creature to stupid to recognize it's own reflection.

Eventually his sobbing faded to only silent tears as he continued to lay there exhousted, not knowing how long, lost in his sorrows and tormented by doubt.

"Are you crying for me?" An amused voice spoke in the darkness then, making Dori's eyes snap wide with a startled gasp.

Darting a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Eomi's thin form now leaning in the open doorway of the room. Still clad in his dark Kingly garb which seemed to leach what little light there was, even as his grey eyes and teeth seem to gleam in the darkness.

"Master Eomi! Forgive me, I did not hear you come in." He said in false cheer, his voice still a bit thick. Letting go of his sad substitutes for comfort as he sat up, hurriedly wiping the wetness from his eyes as he quickly tried to put the broken pieces of his smiling 'working' mask back on before turning his full attention to the thin Dwarrow watching him from the doorway. For Dori had learned long ago before he was a whore, before Nori had found an abandoned baby on the side of the road, before he had even grown a proper beard, when he was but a child. A child with no time to be a child, he had learned that his wants, his fears and most of all his tears meant nothing. Not to his mother, not to his brother, and certainly not anyone else. His sorrows meant nothing to anyone and in the dark cold world he found himself now, tears had even less worth, they only meant weakness and attracted predators. 

"My poor pretty Silver..." Eomi said, head cocking to the side. "Really, are you in here pouting? Feeling as if I've been neglecting you?" 

"No! Of course not." Dori quickly denied. But even as he internally felt sick, hating how Eomi treated him as if he was nothing but a foolish and spoiled child, almost as much as he hated the Dwarf himself. Hating his touch, finding no attraction in those cruel gaunt features, no arousal in that whip-cord thin form, no matter how richly garbed. Yet even with all of that, the burning and desperate need within him was still there, a desperate clawing need, he needed to be touch, held, fucked, anything. Anything to chase away this horrible sucking void in his chest as he turned a seductive and beseeching look to the Dwarf he hated most in all of Arda, his jailer, his master, and probably soon to be executioner. 

"Master Eomi please... it has been so long. I am aching for you." He shamelessly moaned then, crawling across the bed with hungry eyes on hands and knees. Eomi bushy eyebrows rose before letting out a low chuckle, a pleased smile on his lips as he strolled over to stand by the bed as Dori came to kneel on the edge of it.

"Lonely, my Silver?" He chuckled, his smug grin growing wide as he reached up to touch the Companion's flushed cheek before those spider-fingers moved to his silver-hair.

"Yes. I want you- I need you... Please fuck me!" Dori begged in a breathy voice, looking up at him while nuzzling that hand, then taking in and sucking on the calloused thumb that brushed upon his bottom lip. Ignoring the bile that threaten to well up in his throat in the wake of his own words, pathetic to his own ears, even as his body strummed with need. Still on his knees as he ran his hands now over Eomi's chest, tugging on his belt, some of the long silver strands of hair that had escaped his elaborate hairstyle getting in his pretty face, eyes half-lidded and hungry, plump lips parted as he ran the tip of his pink tongue across his top lip, looking exactly what he was then. Nothing but a wanton whore, desperate to have his void filled and not caring by who.

"I actually believe you this time." Eomi finally chuckled. "But later, I promise... First we need to talk business."

Dori felt his blood turn to ice-water as he let his hands drop, fear gripping his heart tight as the sultry smile and false lust melted away to a blank look, pretty and lifeless as a doll. Here it came... the fall, he thought to himself as the thin Dwarf promptly sat down beside him on the bed. The mattress dipping and making his hair decorations chime as he sat back on his heels while Eomi looped a firm and possessive arm around him, forcing him to lean against him. Clad in his heavy rich clothes, thick gold belt and heavy fur-lined boots and cloak, only seemed to emphasize Dori's own state of undress and vulnerability as they simply sat there in the dark, the crime Lord content in the silence while the Companion waited, shaking hands resting in his lap. 

For a long while it was quiet, leaving Dori to wonder if Eomi had become lost in his own thoughts or was simply dragging it out to toy with him, that thin arm still firm as iron around him as he stared ahead at the open door and the softly lit hallway beyond. He was almost startled when Eomi began to speak, turning to see the other was still looking off into the darkness.

"I have been planning this night for awhile now... If I am to do what I plan, I needed the Dreds. To get what I truly want, what all this has lead to... what this has been for, I need the Dred's alliance. But after your bad behavior... My poor Ruby... And Skafid's nonstop nagging! I began to re-think my investment with you... And though I hated to admit it, maybe, for all your beauty and skills. Maybe you were a bad investment on my part... and I so hate bad investments." He said simply, falling quite for a long moment before speaking again.

"To be honest, I fully intended to give you to them as a gift if it would help me procure what I wanted from them. But once again you surprised me!" Turning to give him a proud smile. 

While Dori could only look back at him pale, lips parted and utterly shaken. Realizing again just how close he had come to a terrible fate, Eomi having dressed him in all the fine and expensive wrapping that morning with the clear intentions of serving him up as nothing but an expensive cut of meat to be dangled then thrown to the wargs. His rough treatment by the elder Dred brother now seeming a kindness as another cold shiver ran up his spine at the vivid memory of the younger brother, the barely contained violence, the hungry madness lurking there and his dark words. Knowing instinctively that he did not lie, the mad-dog violence the other would have visited upon him right there at the table. Knowing none there would have helped him if he had, if not stopped by his own inherited strength. 

"-night and day..." Eomi was speaking aloud again, Dori having become so lost in his thoughts that he had missed part of what he had been saying. Luckily the crime Lord was speaking more to himself then to the Companion next to him now. 

"I always hated how ones birth dictated ones standing. Blood, its blood that dictates who gets what, who rules. Born to it.. always so certain of their place in the world, never doubting, never having to fight, to climb. Even after the Dragon they have never had to doubt..." He trailed off, glaring off into the darkness, his thin lips twitching over his teeth in a nasty look before the mellow smiling mask returned as he continued.

"Eami, my fool brother went off to fight Thror's seven year war. Bled and killed in the name of a King he would not even bow to, watched as over half our people where lost, the burning mountains of bodies turning night into day before the gates of Moria. You would never know we where from the same family that way, drank from the same tit by the way he acted. Leaving the shadows to walk in the sun for those seven years. Rightly winning fame and honor with his skill and bravery, but for what? He returned empty handed, with nothing.... Honor?" He asked aloud, before snorting in derision.

"Honor, what worth is it in the end? He got soft! Content to get fat and lazy in his shadow under his self made rock, content to stay where the LongBeards and their ilk would keep our kind."

"No, I learned long ago that those like me..." A serious look on his skull-like face as he finally let go of Dori and that hand now dropped to his firm thigh. "Those cast or born to the shadows... I learned early on that I would never win, not in the sunlight, not that way. They have their game with their rules, but I'm not going to play their game. I'm going to fuck them. I'm going to use my talents! Its only by admitting what we are can we get what we want..." 

"And what do you want?" Dori found himself boldly asking, his pale aqua-blue eyes watching Eomi slowly turn to look at him then, that long grin now filled with gleaming teeth.

"Oh everything... Everything there is."

With that he gave the Companion's thigh a squeeze before suddenly standing up, pulling Dori up with him, his belt, bangles and many decorations chiming with the motion, the older Dwarf seeming to take a special pleasure at the sound as he lead him over to the other side of the room where a large mirror hung on the wall. It was not as big as the massive full-length mirror that stood in Eomi's opulent rooms, a recent replacement after Dori and Ruby's fight, but this one was large, showing them their reflections from the waist up as they came to stand before it, Eomi looming behind the smaller Dwarf, a bony hand upon his bare shoulder as he reached for something at his belt.

Dori forcing himself to simply stand there, even as he wondered if the ghoulish looking Dwarf was going for a knife. He found himself morbidly wondering how the blade would feel slicing across his throat, knowing there were far worse deaths as he caught a brief silver flash in the darkness of what Eomi now had in hand before he let his eyes flutter close. He was just so tired of fighting....

Prepared for the worst, he still gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt something cold against his throat, pale aqua-eyes snapping open of their own volition, standing there in shock as Eomi closed a brand new mithril collar around his neck. This one inlaid with five large irregularly shaped pearls, the largest sat in front of his throat, interspersed with sharp rectangle voids of black onyx before pressing up behind him, lips at the shell of his cuffed ear as he long arms then wrapped possessively around him. "A proper adornment for my personal Concubine."

"And don't destroy this one." Giving him a rueful look through the mirror, but Dori could hear the serious warning in his voice and the flash of his eyes. "Its also time for you to come back home to our room, I've missed fucking you terribly." 

"Y-yes, Master Eomi." He finally managed thickly, a visibly shaking hand coming up to run his fingers over the collar.

"I've had a little time to reevaluate a few thing this night... And have decided that you will help me manage my affairs here. The real game is picking up and needs my full attention, so I simply don't have the time I used to. I need someone to help keep an eye on things for me." Eomi explained as if this was all common knowledge and just made perfect sense, the many gears turning behind those cold eyes. "Now I expect you to keep things running smoothly here. Keep our little home clean and neat, and be sure the children don't fight and stay out of trouble while I concentrate on more important things... Just like a proper family." He chuckled, reaching up to teasingly tap one of the decorations in Dori's hair, making it chime while the Concubine could only stand there blinking dumbly at him.

"Master Eomi?" Dori managed to choke out in confusion as he tried to turn around, but the older Dwarf wouldn't let him, arms going tight.

"Tonight was about many things, so many things..." Eomi explained when he finally stilled, leaning in to smell his hair then bending down to place a kiss on his pale bruised shoulder before lifting his head just enough to catch Dori pale eyes through the mirror. "But you have surprised and pleased me greatly tonight."

"Who better to rule Dreams End for me while I’m indisposed then my best whore and personal Concubine? Someone who knows how I like things done... Who I know I can trust." He smiled as he reached up again to touch Dori's elaborately done up silver hair, his other hand moving down his abdomen. 

"But- But what of Tah? Surely he...?" Still not quiet believing, expecting this to all be some kind of cruel trick. Which only seemed to amuse the crime Lord more.

"I need Tah at my side now, there's just so much to do. As for the guards... They, the servants and the bouncers will answer to you. And if anything more serious happens... you may call upon the enforcers and they will answer. Though their duty will always be to me first of course."

Dori could say nothing more, just blink and remain pliant as Eomi continued to hold and grope him, feeling numb as they stood there in the darkness before that mirror, the very air around them seemed hushed in the wake of Eomi's announcement. Only the rub of skin and the wet sounds as if someone was taking bites out of a juicy peach to be heard as the crime Lord lay a few more kisses upon his neck and bruised shoulder, while Dori wondered how it was that he could oddly feel even more doomed.

"How does it feel?" 

"Master?" Head still spinning by the turn of events, lips pursed as his hand dropped away from the collar.

"How does it feel to now be one of the most powerful Dwarrows this side of the Misty Mountains... and still utterly powerless where it truly matters?" Those small sharp grey eyes studying him through the mirror. And for a long moment all Dori could do was stand there and look back at him before finding his words.

"Strange." He admitted softy, watching as Eomi's ever present smile stretch into a wide toothy grin.

Dori, who had feared for his very life, not knowing where he stood in the wake of his 'punishment', where he stood with Eomi who had planned to throw him to the wargs. Now as a new day arouse outside he found himself on a brand new footing and with a new title, having reached the top of what a whore from a dishonored House could ever hope to achieve. In the end he supposed Ola had been right about one thing, he was no longer one of Eomi's favorites, he was no longer known as Silver, one of the top whores in town.

From then on he was Dori, the top and most expensive whore this side of the Misty Mountains, or more specifically the King of the Underworld's Mithril Concubine and ruler of Dreams End.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster chapter so I've split it up again.  
> It took forever to get this one out and I'm not happy with it, but I just had to get it out before I could move on to other chapters. Dori is now on a different level of the game and dealing with his new position and what it intels. The good, the bad and everything else, and we get to see more of the other beings that call Dreams End home, at this rate I think I will have used every Dwarf name from the Poetic Edda, specifically the' Voluspå by the time this fic is done! There's also some dark stuff, warning there might be some trigger stuff, including animal cruelty. Once again all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.... a lot.
> 
> The talented Yaoiandcoffeeaddic made some lovely fanart for me! http://yaoiandcoffeeaddict2.deviantart.com/art/Courtesan-Dori-404085010

The next few days were surreal for Dori, most of the enforcers treated his new promotion as a joke, laughing at him when they saw him the first day after Eomi’s announcement. While the others didn't seem to care, so long as they got their pay and were surprisingly accepting, a few even smiled and nodded their congratulations, living him a bit stunned. Most of the serving staff, kitchen workers, the bouncers and guards that worked the top floors, as well as his fellow Companions were pleased, some flat out thrilled, but all were cautious. Like him they weren't sure if this would all be just some joke in the end, or would simply change in the near future depending on their Master’s whims.

There were those who were bitter and outrage by Eomi’s announcement and where sure to voice their opinions to any who was willing or not, to hear; save Eomi himself of course. Dori very aware of more then one dark looks thrown his way or of the whispers behind his back, many feeling perfectly free to sneer and insult him right to his face in defiance.

The morning after Eomi had put the new collar around his neck, found Dori dressed like he normally did, in revealing and light silk dancing clothes, this time in deep shimmering emerald and a light chiming vest made of small strung together silver coins, his arms and much of his torso left bare, a few ornamental jade hair-sticks with his regular mithril hair-clasps. Up on the top floor in the overly crowded and cluttered communal room that most of the other Companions slept in and kept their things, having called a meeting. All the other Companions, guards and bouncers had packed themselves into the small room, even some of the nicer and more 'sane' enforcers had come to attend the meeting as well. Most of them standing or leaning against the various walls, , sticking out in their dark armor and mail, the bouncers and guard clad in much simpler thick leather armor, though a few sat on the floor. Or in the case of young Juton's case; laying on his belly across the end of the one large bed in the room, not seeming to mind as Mure, Laini and a few of the others used him as a convenient seat. 

Though there had been a bit of a laughing and amusing tussle when the small freckled Companion had first come over and took advantage of Juton's prone position and proceeded to walk- then bounce on his armored back, shaking the entire bed and jostling all the others on it, both irritating and amusing a few before the young Dwarrows settled down and listened to what Dori had to say. And they were not the only having a hard time settling down and showing far to much energy for it being so early in the morning. For over in one corner the young dark-haired server Viri was in a growling wrestling match with a brown haired member of Soli's household staff around his own age, the two males grunting and bumping into those unfortunate enough to be sitting or standing nearby, the pair evenly matched and not stopping anytime soon apparently. 

Soli, the cranky head of housekeeping and the army of maids, who were all male, was there along with old Hobb from the bar both having managed to grab two rickety chairs and sat against the wall not far from the only window. Aside from the absent one-eyed Skafid, Tah and Eomi himself, they were the oldest Dwarrows that lived and worked Dreams End. The old StiffBeard taking an angry swipe at one of the passing Dwarrows that greeted him with a cheeky "Mornin' O'l father!"

"I will show you 'old' you little twit!" He snapped, already in a foul mood, while the twit in question just chuckled and hurried out of the small StiffBeard's range of retaliation. While Hobb beside him just sat back with his arms crossed, his big dark grey mustache twitching in amusement as he watched the chaos around them.

Space was at a premium in the room, Sudri, a lovely dark skinned Companion clad in cheerful yellow and who also happened to be the largest Companion at Dreams End, standing as tall and as broad shouldered as most of the guards and enforcers, pulled a surprised Cupt onto his lap as a joke as the other tried to move past. The big hairy bouncer then pretending to swoon in his arms as the others in the room laughed or continued to get dressed and listen.

It was cramped to say the least, but everyone there was used to such things, the various Companions especially, getting ready for the day as they listened and talked, many naked and or only partially dressed as they went about doing their hair, picking out outfits and the general morning ritual of getting ready for another day. The guards, bouncers and most of the enforcers not batting an eye either, though more then a few still clearly enjoyed the sight, thou all were quite used to it.

Even the rotund head cook Xui and most of her cooking staff had made an appearance, she to had managed to grab one of the remaining chairs as she sat against the wall by the door with her thick arms crossed, but paying attention, the others in their stained and flour dusted aprons sitting on the ground at her thick boots like well behaved children. Her temper as legendary as the amount of her previous employers who had literally killed to get her in their employ, including Eami.

It took awhile, but eventually everyone settled or simply listed quietly as they continued to get ready as things got down to business, a few asking Dori questions. The open window allowing in plenty of bright morning light while Dori sat on edge of the crowded bed not a few inches from where Juton was laying as he laid out what he planned to do with his new position and asking everyone to work with him. Feeling jittery and his hands restless as he spoke, so he kept them busy by fixing a few stitches on Trani's sleeveless dark tunic, the older chestnut-haired and bone-clasped Companion patently standing in front of him waiting for him to finish. 

Dori was interrupted twice, once by Gold loudly scoffing by the window, and the other time by Viri and his wrestling opponent thumping into the wall before toppling onto the floor, not paying the meeting any attention as the two now rolled around on the floor growling. 

"I still can't be belivin' that!" Someone shouted after Dori was done talking and with Trani's tunic.

"Aye nothin' good is gonna come of it." Old Soli snorted, a good many of others still clearly in disbelief at the turn of recent events, or just cynical that this was all some kind of joke. Dori bit the inside of his cheek, silently agreeing, but was to frightened and stubborn to allow himself to wallow in, instead trying to take advantage of a possible new opportunity; as well as keep an eye out for the new knives aimed at his back. 

Ola had been one of those that threw a complete fit when he got the news, at the moment he was standing across the room glaring out the window with a few of his also disgruntled friends, most of them being Companions that Dori was not friendly with or just flat out disliked. There were also many of the enforcers and some of the house-staff that clearly felt the same way, they had not like Dori before and only had more reason to dislike him more now. Dori was not one of the older Dwarves here, not even middle-aged, nor was he one of the very young ones like Mure or Viri, but he was still young, so instead he had earned his respect and forged his own place here with the other Companions at Dream's End, his personality and mothering ways having earned him the affections of some and the rancor of others. 

The whole of Dream End didn't know how, but Dori had somehow saved himself, everyone having assumed he would end up another unlucky victim of the darkness of this place, only to now see him balancing from an even higher perch, saved from one fall, but now endanger of a even longer drop.

"This is such shite!" Gold snarled around a mouthful of smoke, his ringed finders clamped so tight on his carved pipe it was threatening to crack under the pressure. Finally turning away from the window to glare daggers at the silver-haired whore on the crowded bed and getting a glare in return. "It should be me! I’ve been here longer then you! You don't even want to be here!" Gold growled, jabbing a thumb at his own chest, while a few of his friends nodded their agreement next to him.

"If were going by seniority, then it should be Bril," Alf huffed, not looking up as he and a few others stood around a large cracked mirror while braided his blond eyebrows with red ribbons that would be braided up into the rest of his blond and bone-clasps.

"Bril might have been working here the longest, but I'm the oldest Companion here." Glói added unhelpfully across the other side of the room, sitting in front of an old vanity with a oval mirror as he put his grey and black-brown hair up in its intricately pattered silver clasps. He might be well into his two hundreds, but was still lovely and all the other Companions, save Gold, gave him the respect that was his due, even Dori going to him for advice, reminded of Narn his teacher. But Glói had never been or was trained as a proper Courtesan, having been a poor young cheep back-alley Companion in Erebor before the Dragon came. A true survivor who's weapon of choice was a big spiked war-hammer that he kept hidden in the cluttered room he shared with everyone else here. 

Gold meanwhile was still in a complete snit, rolling his brown eyes at the others, blowing smoke from his nostrils like a pissy dragon as they others all to soon tumbled off topic

Eventually Dori got everyone back on track and most in the room save for some like Gold, who snorted in derision or outright laughed in his face before leaving the room, but most stayed and agreed to try and help. Dori then set about telling them his plans for the coming weeks, explaining about Eomi and Tah being unhappy with the recent and continued drop in gold the tavern and the Companions had been pulling in lately, which needed to change for all their sake. The bouncers and guards looking especially ill at ease, which was easy to understand considering it was usually their ranks that the crime Lord took his wrath out on, all gathered having seen more then one friend's head roll.

After the meeting broke up and everyone was ready and dressed he have the Soli and the rest of the cleaning staff give Dream’s End a thorough cleaning from top to bottom, when then the entire floor of the tavern had been swept and mopped there was a truly large and morbid pile of teeth, pieces of glass, and shriveled bits of old body parts, there was even a full severed hand amongst the dirt and dust-bunnies. Which unfortunately was snapped up by one of the snickering enforcers as soon as it was noticed, the hand was promptly used as a prop of many a practical joke or simply a tool to torment various members of the staff, guards and Companions from the rest of the. Magically appearing in various Dwarrows beds, drawers, cupboards, and more then once in someone's food or drink. It would be the ill-tempted cook that finally threw a fit and burned the cursed thing in the kitchen hearth after finding in waving at her from atop a mound of dough on the large cooking table after stepping away for a moment.

After hearing the common complaint from the regular customers, Dori also made it a policy that that all corpses upon being found on the floor of the tavern, or where ever they were found, they were to be immediately dragged outside to the back of the building, not left kicked under a table or propped up somewhere as a joke. The bouncers and guards having a tendency to get a bit lazy during the day, and many a time would just leave the occasional corpse or severed body-part lying around, save to kick it out of the way of most foot traffic until nightfall, but that still left the staff and Companions to trip over the unfortunate dead person.

It was around an hours later, the informal meeting long disbanded and everyone off doing their jobs while Dori was heading to one of the many storage rooms in the maze of the third level, only a few lamps illuminating the less used hallways, save for the cleaning staff. Dori's soft boots and bangles being the only sound heard as he walked unhurried through the darkness, enjoying the cool solitude for the moment, lost in his own thoughts as he stepped through the occasional pool of light cast by the lamps, his jewelry and hair clasps glittering. Eomi had recently purchased him a new and rather saucy outfit that involved lots of crimson silk, a laced up bodice and thigh-high stalkings of the same color. He didn't often wear red, so he was going to look through Eomi's many stored chests filled with jewelry and trinkets to see if he could find a few pieces that would complement the new clothes. 

Dori was silently thinking about Ori as he turned a corner to the particular room he was looking for, wondering what the Dwarfling was doing right now, was he at Gloin's or at the library? He wishing he could say he was at ease with the knowledge that Nori was with Ori and looking out for him, but Dori still couldn't help but worry. Recent events having badly shaken his faith in his sibling, a cut once healed over with thick scar tissue having been ripped back open with a sharp blade because of one of Eomi's games, the fresh wound still bleeding.

It was with a startled cry when Dori's braided hair was suddenly grabbed by a cruel hand, instantly jolting him out of his thoughts while his head was harshly yanked back and was dragged into a quiet adjoining and unlit hallway, his bangles and vest chiming. Before he could get his wits about him his hair was released and he was slammed into a wall, smacking the back of his head and finding himself pinned in place by a harsh gloved hand that was now clamped around his upper throat, a thick thumb and forefinger digging into his jaw and making the mithril collar he wore cut painfully into his neck, hard cold stone at his back leaving him no escape. The grip making it hard to breath as Dori was crowded up against the wall by a muscular and armored body, forced to look up into the face of his scowling one-eyed assailant, a grimace on his face, his heart shrinking in fear to see it was Skafid, while he could now also see two other enforcers standing there in the dark hallway a few feet away, their thick arms crossed and watching in amusement over their leader's broad shoulders. No doubt the three had been waiting for him. 

When Dori lifted a hand to take hold of Skafid's black gauntlet, the old warrior tightened his fingers in warning, apparently all to aware of his inherited strength and wasn't taking any chances. Making Dori audibly choke and forcing him to reluctantly drop his hand and stay there limp and submissive against the wall, forced to look into the aged and scarred face now inches from his own, Skafid's breath foul as he struggled to breath heart thundering in his chest.

"I don’t know what Eomi is playing at, whore. But I'm not playing." 

The head enforcer was opening his mouth to say something else when he oddly stopped then, something catching his attention and slowly looked away to glare at something nearby, seeing this Dori, who could only move his eyes, and the two other enforcers also look. What they saw was two surprised Dwarrows from the cleaning staff that had been in the meeting on the first floor that very morning, were standing there watching what was happening from one of the adjacent hallways nearby, for a long pregnant pause they all just stared at one another before the two quickly scuttled off, mops and buckets in hand. 

Skafid then slowly turned back to Dori, while the two behind him snicker something to each other.

"I don’t answer to you."

Dori gave small nod of his head before the enforcer finally stepped back and released him, but as soon as Dori tried to slide away Skafid suddenly gave him a vicious punch in the gut, making the other cry out. The smaller and much younger Dwarf then dropped to the ground at the head enforcer’s feet, the air knocked out of him, one arm clutching his abdomen before slowly looking warily up as the other glared down his crocked nose before walking away. Dori closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head hang as he listened to Skafid's boot steps get farther away, only to be startled, his eyes flying open with a start as several rough gloved hands suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet and away from the wall, having completely forgotten about the watching enforcers.

"Get off me!" He snarled roughly, struggling in their grip as the two purposefully crowded him. Still not having his wind back as he shoved and yanked himself away from them and stumbled to the other side of the narrow hallway with a clatter of his vest and bangles, shoulder now pressed against the cools stone wall as he glared balefully at the two as he furiously fixed his clothes with his free hand. 

"Aww... What’s wrong, Lord Whore?" The taller of the two sneered. 

"Master Eomi must not be fuckin' you right." 

"I can give you what you really be need'in!" The other snickered, stepping closer and reaching out to touch him only to have his hand roughly knocked away with a warning growl. The enforcer subtly wincing even through his smirk as he shook his gloved hand out, that had hurt more then he wanted to admit, while his friend didn't notice and the silver haired Concubine remained warily pressed against the wall like a cornered cat. 

"Leave me alone- Both of you!" Dori hissed pale eyes alight in anger, only for them to just laugh at him. 

"Very well, but call if you have need of our service!" The first said insultingly, then one followed by the other gave him an exaggerate and insulting bow before following after Skafid. Leaving Dori standing there glaring after then as he finally stepped away from the wall, when he was sure they were out of sight he hurried the other way at a dead run, his bangles and vest merrily chiming.

He might be the King of the Underworld's Mithril Concubine and co-ruler of Dreams End, but again that didn't stop others from freely touching and groping him, though only someone like Skafid or Tah could be allowed to freely knock him about a bit. 

\------------------------

Dori was in Eomi's bedroom smoking as he wrote himself a few notes of what he needed to do in the next few days, along with a few ideas to drum up some more money on some scavenged paper he managed to snatch from Tah's study, using a closed book to write on and trying to pretend that what had happened earlier in the hallway hadn't shaken him, throat and stomach still sore. Diamond was lounging cat-like on the same bed, soft-soled boots kicking idly in the air as he flipped through a book of erotic drawings, his free hand underneath him and down his pants touching himself while Dori just ignored him, he, Ola and even Eomi himself used to this behavior and he only did it in the bedroom.

The two looked up as Gold came strutting into the room holding a gilded birdcage from the ring on the top of it, Dori putting down the charcoal stick, book and list now resting on his thigh while Diamond took his hand out of his pants. The blond sweeping into the large bedroom and being trailed by the two youngest Companions of Dreams End, the mousy brown haired Mure and the black-haired and blue wearing Laini. Both looking unhappy, though the youngest of the pair was actively tugging on the back of Ola's pale orange and sleeveless tunic, while Laini stayed by the open doorway.

"Look! Look what Mister Asutri gave me!" Gold said holding aloft the birdcage from one thick finger. "That textile Merchant also gave me double my price because I was simply so beautiful." He finished with a smug satisfied smile, being sure to glance at the other two on the bed.

"And remind me why I should care?" Dori sniffed, not feeling particularly friendly or polite.

"So sour... envy doesn't become you, Trash." The other tutted, having taken of late to calling Dori 'Trash' instead of Mithril. Dori just gave him a dirty look as he leaned over to pick up the bottle on the floor at his feet, lifting it for a gulp then setting it back down, not bothering to raise to the bait. 

"They wont sing." Mure stated as he followed the older Companion into the room, but the other clearly didn't care.

"The ugly Man who delivers the milk cans said they will learn." He said as he lifted the cage and turned it on its side to look at the birds fluttering within, a few feathers floating to the floor.

"Birds like the sun, Ola. They'll be unhappy here!" The other tried to reach out and take hold of the gilded cage to right it. 

"Who cares, Mure." Gold frowned, possessively jerking the cage away in irritation. 

"Stop! They wont sing, birds sing when their happy."

"Cage birds sing."

"But you said yourself, they were born wild, they'll be miserable here- especially with you!" Mure finally huffed, all but stamping his foot. Looking away from the distressed creatures and giving the taller blond a glare, a petulant look on his freckled face, only for Ola to shove him out of the way as he hung the cage from one of the convenient slender chains left dangling from the ceiling, which was usually uses to hang colorful lanterns before stepping back to admire his present with a smug look.

"They wont sing!" Mure huffed, now standing next to the silently watching Laini pouting with his arms crossed.

"My generous Asutri said they will... eventually." He said simply, before cutting his eyes to the younger. "And if they don't learn... I'll throw this cage in a bucket of water and drown them!" He said watching the now visibly distressed Dwarf. Purely to torment his fellow Companion, Laini rolled his eyes, seeing the game, but poor Mure looked horrified and ready to cry, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"MOTHER!" He finally yelled out in distress, then rushing over and past the smirking blond to where Dori sat on the bed. The young Dwarf almost knocking over the bottle of wine sitting on the floor next to the silver-haired Companion as he jumped onto the bed and pointed at the blond, while Dori was feeling a head-ache coming on." 

"Can you not leave him alone, your so sour Ola! You know how he is." Laini growled, not moving from the doorway, but baring his teeth at the other.

"Mure-" Dori started around the pipe still in his mouth, but was interrupted.

"What kind of Kazad are you all anyway?" Ola sneered at everyone around the room before focusing his attention to Mure. His pretty face looking pinched and irritated at having the young Dwarf on 'his' bed. "And you... You even cried when the cook slaughtered those horrible shrieking piglets last week for Master Eomi's supper!"

"Because they can't speak for themselves! And these birds did nothing wrong!"

"Well my 'Little Bird' perhaps I will-" Ola started, but was interrupted.

"Enough! Leave him be." Dori hissed with steel in his voice, finally having his fill as pulled the pipe from his mouth and gave the blond a warning look through the tendrils of smoke escaping his lips. 

"Oh stop it! I'm not going to drown or kill the little things, so enough of your foolishness!" Ola huffed, though was sure to give Dori a challenging glare back before turning it to the youngest Companion there. 

"Your not? Even if they don't sing?" Mure sniffed with big green eyes, reminding them once again of just how young he truly was.

Diamond meanwhile had put his book aside and had slithered off the bed to come over to peer into the hanging cage, his pale pretty face expressionless, amber eyes bright and intent, reminding Dori of a cat as the small birds within become panicked again. 

"I only worry their damn chirping and knocking about like that will keep me up." Ola sniffed, idly making the cage spin on it's chain before finally stepping away from it to walk across to the other side of the room. 

Dori said nothing as he tapped the ash from his pipe into a small convenient brass bowl he had on the bed, book and paper still on his lap, Laini watching from the doorway, while Diamond just watched the cage spin, watching and listening to the distressed little birds within before Mure, still clearly upset, jumped off the bed and dart over to stop its spinning. Giving the older brown-haired Dwarf a brief putout look before fixing the cage so it simply hug there unmoving, but ended up looking only more upset at how the frightened birds within continued their futile struggle, eventually stepping back not knowing what else to do.

"They'll die soon... Maybe sooner if they continue to bash themselves against the bars like that." Diamond said simply then. 

"I hope not." Mure mumbled beside him before he let Laini finally pull him away.

"Come on, Mure. Leave the birds and that sour gold-haired troll, you got ta get ready for Mister Ponts. You know how he likes you ta wear that green dress." The black-haired Companion was saying as he dragged the freckled frowning Companion out of the room, the two disappearing down the hallway. Leaving the three still in the room, Ola now standing at the full length mirror primping, fussing with the gold beads in his braided and bound hair, then smoothing the wrinkles in his silks

"People's hearts can be moved by the song of a bird, but no one sheds a tear for the blood of a fish..." Diamond quoted out loud then, his amber eyes still just watching the birds.

"By Mahal you are morbid. I've had enough of all of you!" Ola huffed rolling his brown eyes as he finally turned away from the mirror before huffing off out the door with a chiming of him gold bangles as Dori just quietly reached down to take another swig of wine.

\--------------------

After a few days as official co-ruler of Dreams End, Dori decided to try out some of his ideas, the main one being that he wanted to have some new clasps made for a few of his fellows. At the moment he had made his way to the other side of Eomi's private rooms that connected to the large green marble chamber, coming to stand in the open doorway of the warmly lit and windowless room they all called 'Tah's study', but it was in fact Eomi’s, and before that his elder brother Eami's. But thin Dwarf was almost never to be found sitting behind the elaborate desk with was piled high in books, maps, scrolls, in and everything that many of Eomi's enemies would kill for to get but a glimpse. Instead his sat in a large over stuffed and comfortable chair across the desk as Tah sat behind the desk, the two conducting their regular nightly business of running an empire while taking apart others.

After a few moments Eomi noticed him and turned to smile at the sight of him respectfully standing there in the doorway, two fingers motioning him in, and when the silver-haired Dwarf came near the thin Dwarf pulled him onto his uncomfortable lap with a chuckle. Dori smiled and was properly pliant, but before he could say anything Eomi reached up with his other hand and pulled a long necklace of perfectly matched pearls from a pocket in his black and quilted tunic.

"Look what I have for you, my Mithril. Another string of pearls... I love seeing you dripping with them." He purred, as he looped it over Dori's head with a lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master Eomi. Their truly lovely." He said softly, his stomach turning a bit even as he smiled and reached up to touch them, then leaned over to give his jailer a quick kiss of proper appreciation, Tah silently writing something down across the desk from them.

"I will have you know that these used to adorn the neck of a very wealthy wife of some Lord of Men I am told... They were quite wasted on her and since she and her husband don't have necks anymore... I thought they would look spectacular on you." He cheerfully elaborated as Dori just smiled prettily, giving another little bow at the morbid gift and wondering what the Lord and his wife had done to run afoul of Eomi.

"Master if I may trouble you for permission..." Dori started, trying to get back to the entire reason he had come here seeking an audience, but Tah interrupted, drawing Eomi's attention and forcing him to wait again.

"I need your signature for these two missives to your people in the BlueMountains and one to the Grim brothers in Night-Biter’s camp." As was his regular manner, he was abrupt and bordering on rude, but Eomi never seemed to care reaching over to take the parchment even as Dori still sat there on his lap, looking them over with a mild from for a moment.

"How long are they planning on stay at that fool's camp?"

"Until two cycles of the moon, then they will begin their journey back to the White Mountains." Tah answered, not looking up as he opened a one of the large books on the desk and scratched down a few notes, the end of his quill tapping the glass of the inkwell a few more times.

Eomi had an irritated frown now on his gaunt face as he ran a bony hand over his bushy brown beard as he went over one of the missives, "They should have left a week ago!" He grumbled, flipping through a few more parchment when he suddenly paused and his small grey eyes swung back to the silver-haired Concubine then, suddenly keen and curious which made Dori tense.

"Mithril?"

"Yes, Master Eomi?" He trilled, the fire light playing across his pretty face, the pearls and collar still about his neck.

"You can read and write?"

"Yes..." He answered truthfully, lips pursed and wondering where this was going.

"What of your Khuzdul? Any formal learning?"

"No... just what my mother taught me." Dori said, feeling a bit self conscious now. He didn't have any formal education or learning, but could account himself lucky that his mother had insisted he and Nori know everything she was capable of teaching when it came to reading an writing, but knew he must appear rather simple compared to those who had grown up in the Mountain or had the money for proper schooling. Which was another reason why he wanted Ori to have what he and Nori never could, to always have a key to unlock the doors that he and Nori would be forever barred, so Ori would hopefully never find himself in a place like this. 

Eomi meanwhile was watching him then picked up one of the parchment he had been reading moments before and showed him it, Tah started to let out a sputter, but immediately fell quiet at a pointed look from those grey eyes before they turned back to the silent Concubine. "Tell me, can you read this... and be honest now."

Dori felt a little shiver run up his spine, recognizing that tone as he turned to seriously look at the writing, he could tell it was in formal Khuzdul, but bit his lip unable to read a sentence save pick a few small words out. He might as well have been looking at written Elvish, his cheeks heating a bit with the knowledge that he had no idea, but Ori would have known and probably have been able to translate it into actual Elvish. 

"No, I can not." He admitted with a short shake of his head, dropping his gaze.

"Excellent!" Eomi declared with a smile, which made Dori look up in confusion as he watched the crime Lord then turn and smirk at the dour and watching Dwarf across the desk. "See? What did I tell you?"

Tah just gave a short nod before turning his eyes to look at Dori for a long uncomfortable moment then simply went back to his writing after Eomi handed him the parchment back.

Eomi by then had turned his attention back to Dori, reaching out with a smile to the string of pearls, lifting them. "Well my Mithril... I am sure you have a lot of things to tell me, but let the adults finish this bit of business up and you can chatter to your hearts desire." He then lifted the pearls to Dori's lips, the smooth beads gently bumping into his plump bottom lip. "Open."

Dori lips parting at the smiling command and let those spidery fingers slip the necklace into his mouth and behind his teeth, then those same fingers gently pushed his chin up and closed his mouth, the crime Lord taking a moment to just look at him, drinking in the sight before he gave him a wink and turned his focus back to the parchments on the desk.

Dori felt the burn of insult as he took Eomi's actions for the unspoken command that it was and could do nothing but patiently sit there on Eomi's lap, aware of the filthy image he must look, sitting there on the others lap with the long string of pearls in his mouth like a set of whimsical reins for the next twenty minutes as the crime Lord signed a few things and discussed a few more things with his dour adviser, who made a point of ignoring the silent Concubine.

With nothing else to do Dori let his pale blue eyes roam around the warm room, taking in the cluttered study done in red stone and rich dark wood, the air filled with the pleasant scratching of a quill, the sound of Tah lightly sprinkling some pounce over what he had written and the regular dry sound of paper pages being turned. He couldn't help but think of his little Ori then, of his hunger for books and all things learning, was this what Ori's world of learning in the library? Though not with the monsters Dori found himself sharing space with and sitting upon, though Hanar seemed a dragon all his own Dori supposed with a rueful thought. He felt a brief pang, his baby brother would love this room, he could only hope that Nori was seeing that Ori was still getting his lessons at the library.

It was some time later, thoroughly bored now, having looked around the study, his eyes now turned to look at the other side of the desk and who sat there, that Dori blinked in surprise when he happened to catch the distinct sparkle of mithril at the dour advisers' throat, his pale eyes stopping in silent disbelief. But sure enough, with Tah's head bent as he continued to write Dori could see the edge of one of those dreaded slender necklaces tucked into Tah's tunic, what he had on it, could not be seen. But Dori was now saw the much older Dwarf in a whole new light, and though he could now understood why Eomi trusted the grey haired adviser so much or why Tah was so loyal, it still left him with more questions then before. Though Diamond had been right, now that Dori had been paying attention since his imprisonment he had spotted quite a few such necklaces around more then one enforcer's throat as well as all of Eomi's personal bodyguards, though still most of the enforcers where clearly there for the money and their own dark amusements.

"So how is the family?" Eomi asked as he finally leaned back in his chair and now cocked his head with a smile as he finally turned his attention to Dori again. Who frowned a bit before Eomi chuckled and teasingly pulled the string of pearls from his mouth, grinning at the soft click of them against his white teeth.

"I-I do not know...Well I suppose." Dori started, thinking about the last time he had seen Nori, or the last terse letter Lady Nei had sent him assuring of Ori continued well being. "I haven't received a message from my brother since-" Only to be stopped by Eomi thumb against his plump bottom lip, his pale eyes blinking in confusion.

"I don't care about them." The crime Lord flippantly dismissed. "How is 'our' family?" He then smirked, letting his bony hand drop, grey eyes keen. Which made Dori stumble a bit before answering, once again finding himself in some sort of unwelcome game when all he wanted was permission to have some hair-clasps forged and to elevate a few of his fellow Companions.

"All is well... It is still a bit... strange and new, but I am learning." He admitted, his uncertainty briefly showing, smile a bit strained

"Good! Happy with your family here?" Eomi asked.

"Very." Dori lied without blinking, smile firm.

"Excellent, I want you to be happy. And not that it matters... But what of your other family then? Are you happy? After all, love of family is such an important part of our lives... So, just how happy are you, my Mithril?" He asked, cocking his head again, smile filled with gleaming teeth, a cat with a mouse. "No lies now..."

Dori just looked at him, he wanted to declare so badly that he was happy. To show him how wrong he was, that he had been happy before...before this, before Eomi stole him away. That his family, his blood, his brothers was all that mattered. That he and his family had been happy, but instead he found himself swallowing a bitter laugh before simply dropping his gaze as Eomi's grin grew more teeth as the silence stretched. 

"I love them." Dori finally said as he looked up, pale eyes unwavering and bright. It sounded lame even to his own ears as Tah continued to write, the shadows danced and Eomi watched, but it was a truth and none could break that. Not yet as the silence stretched uncomfortably on.

"Indeed? Well now... What of the real reason for your being here?" Eomi finally let the subject drop and Dori gratefully looked away, restless hands clasped in his lap before looking back properly composed again.

"I was wondering if I might have some new hair-clasps made, for a few of the others?" He humble asked, then continued at the others nod. "Two sets of bronze clasp, one plain copper and another silver." 

"Oh, I like that! Already taking the initiative." The other praised, moving his leg to playfully bounce Dori a few times. "Very well, it will be done. Just give our smith in the stables your list. Anything else?"

Dori just shook his head and gave him a properly grateful smile, eager to leave now that he got what he had wanted, but Eomi wasn't quite done yet, reaching out to pluck at the new string of pearls.

"Now then... Why don't we put a few pearls in your lovely beard?" Eomi smirked as he spread his legs. Dori slipped off his lap before sinking to his knees with practiced grace as the much older Dwarf got comfortable in his chair as the silver Concubine disappeared behind the desk while Tah continued to ignore them. 

\-----------------------

Dori might be co-ruler of Dreams End, the now legendary and infamous Mithril Concubine, that few oddly didn't seemed to recognize him as the same silver-haired whore with copper clasps that worked for Eami and the various local taverns before. Outside the fortress like walls of Dreams End, the rumors and descriptions of his beauty and supposed insatiability only became more exaggerated and fantastical with each whispered and drunken telling, just as the threat and power of Eomi, the King of the Underworld grew, only they were not rumors. But Dori's status didn't change his duties in Eomi's bed, which he still shared with both Ola and Nila. Nor did it change the fact that he was still a slave with no say in Eomi's various whims, which included his own body.

For the next day after he had gotten permission for the new clasps to be made a particular guest arrived with a large pack on his back, dressed simply and dusty from the road, Eomi himself greeting him with barely contained enthusiasm at the massive doors. The crime Lord having explained earlier that it was to be Dori's job to make sure Master Rinur was well taken care of and made comfortable, the small IronFist tattoo artist having been personally invited to come and spend as much time as he wished at Dreams End. For he was a rare and highly honored Master Artisan of tattoos, his particular type of skill being very rare, not like the simple thick and solid black or blue tattoos that were usually preferred and regularly seen on various Dwarrows. Rinur was know for fine detail, realism and color, which was very rare, having long ago mastered and created his own technique of fine needles and inks that did not fade. His work was painful and intensive, but he also worked remarkably fast compared to many of his fellow artist and had only ever trained two apprentices to pass on the his skills. He was also very expensive and notoriously picky, sometimes he simply would refuse to tattoo someone because he found the 'canvas not good enough, and wouldn't waste his art on such a lacking body. 

Eomi wanted some skin art for himself of course, as well as having his three 'favorites' painted, though the small IronFist was free to do what he wished for the rest of his time there when he wasn't working, which was mostly drinking and sleeping apparently. It took a solid week for him to finish the tattoo on Eomi first of course, who was thrilled by the detailed and massive long-legged black spider with eight gray eyes now on his back, the wicked looking thing sitting in the middle of a tangled and intricate web of silk and dark chains looking as if it could get up and walk off his back. If one looked closer one realized that their were hidden little details in the web, a key, a sword, body parts, a few animals, and other things. Then it was Dori, Ola and Nila's turn, Rinur agreeing to decorate them to after getting a proper look at them with their clothes off, he and Eomi discussing some designs, Dori and the other two having no say in the whole thing. After Eomi's tattoo was complete, Dori was called down to the third floor to find the small artist waiting for him in Eomi's bedroom before being instructed to strip. 

To be honest at first Dori was worried he was going to have to do some strange sex act, but it soon became clear what the other wanted after the IronFist requested Dori lay down on the small mat on the floor, seeing needles and inks spread out and ready for what was going to happen. Dori, like most Dwarves, admired various tattoos and would have loved to have some of his own, of his own design, but being so poor he had never even though he would be able to afford any. Now here he was, doing what he had been doing everyday for the last two weeks, quietly laying naked on his front on a thin mat on the floor of Eomi's bedroom as the small artist did his craft, having been working on him for the last few hours. It was painful, sometimes Dori having to berry his wincing face in the crook of his arm as his toes curled on the mat, but the pain was nothing he couldn't handle. Rinur had already finished Diamond and Gold's tattoos earlier that same day and was now finishing up with him, complementing Dori several times as he sat beside him or even on him as he worked, needles tapping away, saying that he was one of the most lovely 'canvasses' he ever had the privilege of leaving his mark on.

"Mahal has blessed your hand, Master Rinur. Again you prove why you are one of the greats of your craft..." Eomi shamelessly praised when he strolled in a little while later, thin arms crossed as he stayed out of the way as the other finished up.

When Rinur was finally done and began to put his tools away, the Concubine was finally able to move and sit up from the mat he had been laying on. Unsure Dori stayed kneeling there in quiet dread, his right shoulder and back still on fire from the needles, Eomi came forward to inspect Rinur's work, looming over Dori, who tilted his head to look up at him, seeing the pleased smile and a covetous gaze in those small grey eyes, making his gut twist in his belly. 

The small IronFist just gave a grunt as he then grabbed a small jar from his things and came back over to where Dori still sat, who silently looked away from Eomi and over his shoulder to see a proud smile now on Rinur's careworn face as small Dwarrow gazed at his finished art while Eomi stepped back. This would also be the first time Dori would get to see what had been etched into his skin. For the last few weeks Rinur had put a special dark brown paste of his own concoction to protect the unfinished work on the three Companions' skin, which also obscured the design beneath. 

This time Rinur carefully spread a minty smelling and clear ointment upon the tattoo, cooling the pain while he instructed Dori not to bathe for the next two days, Eomi then taking advantage to steer the much smaller Dwarf out of the room for a moment, the two of them stepping out to discuss something in the hallway where some of Eomi's bodyguards could be seen silently standing.

After they had gone and the room was mostly quiet save for a few sad little chirps to be heard from the Ola's hanging cage and the two talking in the hall, Dori slowly got up and walked over to where Ola had left one of his gold hand-mirrors on the massive bed. Picking it up, he then walked around the bed to the large full length mirror before turning to stand with his back to it, he then hesitantly lifted the small mirror and forced himself to look. When he finally saw the small artist's finished work, Dori found himself amazed and horrified, lips parting in a silent gasp, almost dropping the mirror, Rinur's art truly was breathtaking in it's detail and skill, that could not be denied. The tattoo was utterly beautiful and yet so bitterly monstrous, his story etched out upon his flesh, now he would forever carry Eomi and Dreams End's mark.

Starting upon his right shoulder and trailing down his strong pale back was an elegant chain that snaked down and coil loosely down his leg to end in the shackle around his right ankle, on his shoulder and back were lovely purple blossoms and dark green leaves growing and weaving through and around the links. And creeping out from under the large flowers and moving across the chains was a large black spider, long slender legs crawling down Dori's back along with the chain. In it's deadly fangs was a small pale bird, the splash of crimson on its feathers startling, while high up on Dori's shoulder, far off over the purple flowers two small birds flew free in the distance. 

It all looked as if it had been painted upon his skin with a skilled brush rather then needles, all of it done in such fine detail that it looked real, with shadows and highlights perfect. As if the delicate purple petals would move in some unseen wind, the dark elegant horror of the black and grey spider would creep the rest of the way out from under it's lovely cover of blossoms and walk across Dori's skin at any moment, the bird give a final flutter as the last of it's life ebbed in the grip of those deadly fangs, the chains rattling- 

Dori startled a bit, almost dropping the mirror when he realized that he was actually hearing chains rattling and looked across the room to see that Eomi and Rinur had returned and where now standing by the hanging cage. Dori could also see Diamond curiously peeking at him from the doorway, having been soundly banished from the bedroom hours earlier, his own tattoo done and Rinur hating an audience, much to the amber-eyed Companion's displeasure, Gold was nowhere in sight, which suited Dori just fine.

Rinur asked something as he looked curiously into the bird cage, tapping at the bars with eyes squinted and not looking impressed.

"Just a gift someone gave, my Gold." Eomi explained reaching out to pick up the cage with a thoughtful look, which caused the brass chain connected to it to rattle and the frightened birds within to flutter and bump against the bars. "Silly little things... Everything they could want and still they wont sing." Thin Dwarf shrugged, then uncaring dropping the cage which snapped short and swung on it's chain. 

Dori then watched in silent dread as the two older Dwarrows turned to look at him again, noticing then that Master Rinur had a different set of tools in hand as Eomi snapped his fingers for Dori to come to him. 

"And now to top it all off!" Eomi announced as Dori cautiously came over to stand before them both still naked, his back and shoulder still burning. Dori's wary pale blue eyes coming to focus on the two smooth sliver rings Eomi held up for him to see in his big palm.

"Master Eomi... I... really don't..." Dori said haltingly as he unconsciously took a step back as he turned to look up into the crime Lord's smirking face.

"My Mithril Concubine deserves only the best!" Eomi declared, completely ignoring his obvious hesitation, gray eyes sparkling in amusement,

The crime Lord wrapping a long arm around the Concubine's waist and pulled him close, careful of the fresh tattoo, and giving Dori no choice as he lead him over to the bed, the small IronFist trailing after before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled the reluctant silver-haired Dwarf down onto his lap. Who couldn't keep the uncertain look off his face, biting his lip as he watched Rinur kneel down in front of him then. This was followed by the sharp unexpected slap the Tattooist gave his chest, making Dori jump in the crime Lord's restraining arms and his nipples automatically harden, Eomi chuckling in his ear while watching everything from over Dori's left shoulder, one arm still firmly wrapped around Dori's waist while his other large hand now moved along the Concubine's firm thigh.

Dori turned his head away with grimace, earnings chiming, letting out groan of sharp pain, feeling Eomi's unwanted lips kissing his neck while Rinur's short rough fingers quickly and efficiently pierced then seamlessly ringed both dusk pink nipples, all of it done within a matter of moments. Though Dori was positively squirming in Eomi's arms by the time Rinur put some sharp smelling substance on his new piercings that positively burned, making sure the rings would heal properly and not get infected before the crime Lord finally let him up with am amused chuckle as the Concubine scrambled away.

A few moments later Dori was standing across the room by a large carved wood dresser, still flushed and pained, hissing as he uselessly fanned his hands at his stinging chest, knowing he must look terribly silly doing so, but didn't care. His nipples had always been wonderfully sensitive and he very much enjoyed having them played with or sucked on, but never had he thought of doing something like this, not particularly thrilled at the moment with either gift. 

"Their silver." A voice to his right suddenly startled him. Dori then let out a loud yelp when a pale hand suddenly reached out to give one of his new rings a gentle tug, which didn't feel good at all, and promptly slapped that hand away. Then turning to see that it was Diamond standing next to him, having snuck in as the other two continued to talk near the bed, Diamond was shaking out his smarting hand and was visibly pouting now, dressed only in lose red trousers.

"Why did you get rings? I want rings to!" He demanded, turning his intent amber eyes to Eomi, while Dori just gave him a incredulous look.

"Now don't you worry, my Diamond! I have something special in mind for you." The thin Dwarf chuckled as if Nila was amusing child, having caught the others look. While Dori could only watch in silent disbelief as Nila visibly perked up at the sight of the thick gold ring that the smirking crime Lord now held up, Rinur preparing his tools again, having apparently been cleaning them.

"Its beautiful!" Diamond gasped in delight, eyes wide, looking far more animated then Dori had ever seen him. Save when the pale curly-haired Dwarf was watching someone get killed or picking at some wound, it was times like these that Dori wondered if everyone in Dreams End was mad as watched the Nila all but rip off his pants and hop eagerly into Eomi's lap and spread his legs, who just laughed. Rinur looking like he could have cared less while Dori left the room to go change into some pants, not bothering with a top for now.

It was a few moments later in the small shared dressing room that the three 'favorites' shared off the main bedroom as he was finishing pulling on some dark purple trousers, that Diamond hurried in stark naked and with cock in hand. "Look! Look at mine!" He cried with almost manic excitement, a big smile as he showed Dori the thick gold ring now piercing through the head of his cock, all but waving it at him, then turned around so he could see his own tattoo. 

"Its perfect, it says everything!" Nila smiled over his shoulder, while Dori couldn't help but frown at the image now permanently etched there on the pale brunette's back.

Dori saw that Diamond had the same tattooed chain, just like his own, save that in snaked around and down his left arm to the tattoo shackle at Nila's wrist, unlike Dori's, which ended at his right ankle. Diamond’s tattoo was also a bit bigger then his, taking up most of his back, but no less disquieting and morbid. It was a stag eating white roses, the thorny green vines bursting out of various parts of it's body, the bloody and thorny coils snaking around it, several thick vines curling around it's slender neck in a collar, a few white buds blooming, one large white blossom bursting out of one eye. The terrible and lovely roses and vines trapping the stag even as it continued to eat the thorny plants, seeming undisturbed. In the background of the image, past the evil vines and the oblivious stag, through a dark forest, two other deer could be seen, a doe and a old stag with eight points, both made out of stone, standing there cracked and damaged. And amid the tangle of the thorny vines the stag was eating and being penetrated by was a large black spider, just like the one Dori had on his back, and just like the big one on Eomi's.

It would be later in bed that night that he and Diamond finally got to see Gold's finished tattoo, which was a lovely detailed image of a dark green snake coiled in a bleached bone rib-cage that had bright red flowers growing through and around the ribs, the snake having made a nest of gold coins and bones. And the familiar black spider walking over the top the morbid nest, a few lines of silk draped between the bones and flowers. But Dori noticed that unlike Nila and he, there was no dark chain, no doubt because Ola was here of his own free will, the image of the black spider connected them. 

Ola was unusually quiet that night and at first Dori thought he was upset, but apparently the blond had gotten his tongue pierced, which Dori didn't even know someone could do as he was forced to sleep on his left side that night.

\--------------------

A day later and a town away in the large stone and wood home of the Royal family, another meeting was taking place in the large hall.

A visibly tired Thorin Oakenshield glared down at the large map of the Ered Luin region, specifically his blue eye stayed fixed on the hastily carved stone piece depicting a spider sitting upon the map where Dreams End was located, even though his main and more pressing issues were with the other various scattered pieces on the map. Much of his and his sisters rage having cooled these weeks, especially after a disastrous clash with the Yurs, who were a part of the IronFist Clans, the two now sitting next to each other at one end of the table

The hall had six Dwarrows gathered there, if one did not include the four silent KingsGuard standing at either entrance to the hall and the occasional servant, once again the two Royals, the two Fundin brothers, Lord Heri were present and so was Lady Sniri this time, back from her travels of trying to stop the horrible hemorrhaging of the Court in recent weeks. Now she sat in one of the chairs by the other end of the massive table, her complexly braided steel-grey hair laying in a thick fat rope down her back, to match the two thick braids hanging from her strong chin. Dressed in a nice, but simple brown and red dress, her black leather travel cloak draped over the back of her chair, wearing thin-soled and pointed steel-tipped boots, she could have past as just a nice old matriarch of some mid-class family descending into her final years, until she opened her mouth or if one could overlook what she was doing at the moment.

Balin glanced over to where his poor younger brother was desperately trying to pry her off, looking a bit panicked from the death-grip she apparently had on his right buttock, with little success. Having made the grave error of wandering to close to her chair, the old Dwarrowdam still frighteningly fast and strong, letting out a low dirty chuckle that was followed by a loud scrape of her chair across the stone floor as large guardsman tried to back away, only to visibly jolt up when she slapped his backside with her free-hand.

Thorin and Dis were now trying to quietly not look amused from where they both sat while Lord Heri ignored them standing by the hearth, the silent guards in the room somehow keeping a straight face as they watched their superior's futile struggle. Balin finally spoke up when his brother eventually turned to give him a positively beseeching look, looking red around his cheeks, though after Sniri's mauling Balin was sure his other ones where just as red.

"My Lady, if you would be so kind as to stop fondling my brother, we have important matters to discuss." He said in a rather droll tone, but there was a sharp warning in his dark eyes and she could see it.

"Oh very well!" She sniffed, suddenly letting go and flopping back in her chair. Almost making Dwalin fall backwards before the warrior all but scrambled away, trying to put what was left of his dignity back in place, even as she let her hungry gaze track him for a few moment before turning to the table again. Balin saying nothing as Dwalin, with the creaking of thick leather and heavy clinking of weapons came to stand at his other side, away from the lecherous Dwarrowdam down the table.

Everyone very aware of her tastes, which was legendary, though she was known to like 'pretty things' now and then to, but she was a well known 'ax-chaser'. The bigger and meaner-looking the warrior the better, and poor Dwalin was just her type of 'toy'. She was a lot older then Balin and there was mutual respect there, but the two had never gotten along, if he was thought of as a sly fox, then she was the equally sly raven, but with a deadly sense of humor and a wicked tongue. They also happened to like most of the same things, be it wine, books and even high-quality whores, in this way they were far to much alike and had been bumping heads and staking out territories, that she regularly poached in, since he had officially become a member of Court back in Erebor. Poor Dwalin however had been a frequent target of Sniri's famed appetite, literally forced to go running behind his older brother for protection, especially after having made the mistake of being lured to her bed two times before and was promptly ridden and worked over within an inch of his life. Luckily for Balin she was uninterested in taking him to her bed and was quite content to share quips and subtle jabs of words rather then bed-play or actual combat, for neither was sure just who would win if it ever came down to his sword and her knives, though Balin was fully aware that Lady Sniri had no problem playing dirty to further her wants and thankfully protecting the like of Durin. 

The tall BlackLock, Lord Heri was still standing by the fire, long sword gleaming at his side as he idly looked into the flames as he spoke up. "Now that we have established where we stand... Something must be done about Lord Thran, he is scheming something."

"He is no doubt still bitter of what he perceives as a continued slight of his small position, that one has been blind to the truth long before he was ever even a part of Thror's Court." Balin said as he leaned back against the table with his arms crossed, having had the unfortunate privilege to have known Thran since they had been children. The light from the window back-lighting him, making his thick copper-colored sword glint and his white hair glow as it gleamed brightly off Dwalin's bald head who stood beside him, carefully keeping his distance from the Dwarrowdam nearby.

"The way that fool greedy fool acts... he is of our blood in name only, I swear." Dis grumbled, blue eyes as troubled as her brother's. Thorin looked irritated, but was clearly not surprised by the news either, never liking or trusting this particular relative, his father, and grandfather before that keeping Thran in Court simply to keep an eye on him..

"No need to be worrying about that one." Sniri spoke up as she shifted in her seat, a bored look on her aged face. "No matter what he thinks, he knows nothing of major worth and is about to do us all a favor and get himself foolishly killed."

"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded, looking up. His white-haired and fool relative Thran might be all those things, but he was still of Thorin's blood, even if most times he and his sister wished it were not so. The others in the room also had there attention fixed on her, but didn't seem as concerned, even Dis oddly, while Lady Sniri remained her ever irreverent self.

"Exactly what I said. Though I suspect we will be getting him back in pieces." She snorted in amusement, her eyes turning to look at the carved spider on the map as Thorin's blue eyes grew wide in outraged disbelief, his sister the same though she stayed quiet and seated as he suddenly stood, chair screeching.

"You claim loyalty to the House of Durin, how dare you make light of- " Thorin began to thunder, only to be cut off.

"Loyalty!? You dare speak of loyalty to me!?" Sniri suddenly roared, seeming to shake the very room as she shot to her own feet. All smirks and flippancy gone, a deadly fire she hid so very well suddenly revealed, her mask dropped, whatever else the King was going to say died on his lips then. 

Seeing Sniri's sudden aggressive move, Dwalin automatically tensed and prepared to stormed over, only for her to suddenly appear down the length of the table right next to Dis' chair, who instinctively jerked back. The old Dwarrowdam now glaring not inches away from the two remaining children of Thrain, having moved in a seeming blink of an eye before any there could react or Dwalin had taken a full step, even Balin's eyebrows were raised, hands at his side and lips parted while Lord Heri was flat out staring. 

"The great King and Princess... I could have killed you thrice over by now. Loyalty? I will not debate such things with two young fools who have no true concept of it!" She snapped with a sharp hand gesture, eyes blazing. Thorin and Dis both looked visibly shook, suddenly seeing just why her regular flippancy and rude behavior was so tolerated by their father and grandfather, why she was still so feared, having gotten a sudden and dark glimpse as to why Lady Sniri was to be respected and was still 'the' Spy-Master of Erebor, never mind that they no longer had a Mountain to call home and she had supposedly retired, few now even remembered why she was at Court. Which was just the way she liked it.

"War is not just on the battlefield, its is everywhere. The only reason you still do not stand alone in the smoldering remains of this fool Court is the remembered love for your father and grandfather that some still carry- You have squandered everything else! Not even your reputation and honor at the Battle of Azanulbizar can help you." She said in a quiet and deadly voice before turning her head and glaring in Dwalin's direction. 

"As for you, you great handsome Oaf... I am greatly disappointed. Clearly you are only good enough to warm my bed, and now I hesitate to think even that!" 

Dwalin growled and flashed her a murderous look, but wisely held his tongue, Thorin and Dis looked much the same, they did not hold themselves submissive, but they dropped their gaze, unable to hold her dark one when she turned back to them. Lady Sniri was not in line for the throne, a distant cousin at most and even that was up for debate, but she was one of the secret powers behind the throne and for a long time it was quiet in the room save for the hiss and occasional pop of the fire as she continued to glare at the two dark-haired Dwarrows before moving off on silent feet as she walked back down the length of the table and sat back down in her chair.

"We have nothing of value that we might trade with. No gold and the treasury is officially empty." Balin gave a tired sigh as he looked around at the others, trying to bring the subject back on topic after letting tempers cool for a bit.

Sniri nodded her head and looked pointedly over at the two children of Thrain, her regular flippant manner having returned, mask firmly in place again. "And after the storm of flying Orc-shit you two have unleashed upon us all." She let that sink in for a moment before continuing, sitting back in her seat, weathered and scarred hands on the arms of her chair. "We need more allies and to mend shields, we need the StoneFoot Clans back on our side. We get them and half the IronFist Clans will follow, but we have no gold or favor to offer Lady Tula... But since you both seem so willing to trade your standing and wealth for heads... Perhaps we can buy back Lady Tula and her Clan's favor with two particular heads."

"What do you mean?" Lord Heri frowned, the silver and blue beads glinting in his big black beard. The handsome Stonemason having turned around, but still had a big hand against the hearth as if drawing strength from it, his other resting on the pommel of his sword.

"It will cost you. For these heads will be very hard to procure...." Sniri continued darkly, even as she herself suddenly looked tired then.

Balin and Dwalin noticeably straightened up to, both their faces grim, apparently already getting an idea of what the Dwarrowdam was getting at. 

"You can't mean what I think you do..." Lord Heri muttered then, shaking his head even as he continued to watch her.

"You can not be serious?" Balin added, taking a step around his brother to look at her as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You can bet your brother's plum arse, I'm serious!" She snorted before turning to look down the table. "I have it on good authority that the two eldest sons of Mad Lady Dred are in the area. Apparently their staying with one of the permanent encampments of Nord the Night-Biter’s raiders and mercenaries, who I believe is one of their uncles before heading back to the White Mountains."

"What are you talking about?" Dis demand, sitting up straight in her chair, elbow on the table, Thorin still standing over her. She and her brother unaware of what exactly the other five spoke of, sharing a silent and worried look, but they knew the names.

"Lady Tula and much of her Clan call the White Mountains home." Sniri explained as her eyes now roamed the table top where the map and the many carved pieces sat. "Now, It would be foolish to attack the camp directly... But my spies tell me that the brothers will be leaving in two cycles of the moon from now."

"No, it is to risky." Dis said then, both she and Thorin now suddenly following with sharp clarity.

"We no longer have the high-ground or the luxury to wait, we must strike." Balin admitted reluctantly, sharing a silent look with his brother and Lady Sniri before turning to the King. "While we are still able to."

"Surly there is another way?" Dis tried, much of her fire having been tempered by the red-blood on her and her brother's axes of late. 

"Oh? You are not aware then that there is no choice in the matter?" Sniri challenged, blinking her eyes as she thrust her chin at them.

"This is a gamble we will want no part of." Thorin spoke up, his blue eyes also now looking at a particular spot on the map before sweeping over the remaining pieces still standing on it.

"You both have already gambled and LOST! This is survival now!" Sniri suddenly exploded again, slamming a fist on the table and making them all stop. "Depending on where you pick them, head's are very expensive, my King. You have to be careful which to pick and when to pick them, for each is unique and with their own worth...." She said lightly then, as if schooling them on plucking flowers before her eyes grew sharp again. "And thanks to you both, we have nothing left to bargain with."

It was quiet for a few tense moment before Lady Sniri spoke again,” If you manage to procure them... The news of it will travel fast and far, with these heads you will also gain back 'some' of the respect you have both squandered." Throwing both Durins a harsh look, who glared back, but stayed silent.

"Aye, she is right..." Balin agreed wearily and not liking it, Dwalin nodding and looking just as grim as Sniri continued, drumming her fingers against the arm of her chair.

"Since we have no money, few friends to spare, you have forced us to collect a new set of heads, my King. Heads that will be difficult and costly to acquire, indeed. And there is a good chance whoever you send to pluck them will not be coming back...and you must send someone of skill and one you can trust completely."

"I will go." Dwalin volunteered then, straightening to his full hieght, head held high. 

"And I will go with you, brother." Balin added without pause, briefly looking up at him with a firm and warm gaze. There was simply no debating this decision and Dwalin didn't try.

"Going after Mad Lady Dred's eldest spawn... I do not know who is madder, they or us!" Dis hissed aloud, her face tight, fists clenched. Even what remained of the line of Durin was aware of the reputation behind the Dred family, a dark reputation that was well earned. 

Thorin was looking near pained now, both he and Dis had been rather contrite and respectful around Balin and the rest of what remained of his Court. Only now seeing what he had so taken for granted, as his right, now this turn of events stabbed him deep as the two Dwarves he trusted more then anyone in Arda save his sister, his closest friends, confidences and brothers in all but blood could soon be lost to him and he was reluctant to part with such treasure. 

"Forgive me... If I knew now what..." He trailed off, looking so young and unsure then. Looking what he was, a Prince with the title of his father's crown thrust upon him, with the weight of their exiled people upon his shoulders. "There are to few of us as is, yet here we are... Kazad against Kazad!" 

"Dwarves do not make war on one another...'" Sniri quoted before flippantly snorting, slapping a hand on the table. "What rot!" 

Dis' frown deepened while Thorin's countenance became stormy once more, broad shoulders tense as he turned away from them all to glower down at the table, resting both smith-calloused hands upon the flat surface before he spoke again. "What is it that you want to hear, Sniri?" He finally demanded in low voice, frustration in his every word, his hot gaze turning to her again. "I was wrong! Is that what you wish to hear? That I was a fool and would not listen? That I am not aware of what I have unleashed?"

"That would be all well in good, but simple removing your head from your ass will do quite nicely." She said pleasantly, being sure to give the two siblings a pointed smile that did not reach her sharp eyes. Dis and Thorin looking understandably angry, Dis literally biting her tongue not to reply with a defensive retort of her own as she stiffly sat at the table, Thorin not much better as he glowered balefully at the old Dwarrowdam, but also held his tongue, knowing he had brought this upon himself.

"Like it or not, we need to move quickly." Balin said, turning to look seriously at Thorin and Dis. "Things have been set into motion and it only gains speed... We don't know how much of your reputation we can amend, but I fear we have lost the common folk. Who where never enchanted of your line to begin with, and after word of the spider's parade through town, it is only going to become worse."

"I saw part of that parade..." Sniri spoke up with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "I must say the King of the Underworld cut quite the figure. You would think he'd been taught by the Elves the way he spun his glamour over the fools watching."

"There is also a new player in this game, Dreams End is ruled over by two beings now." Lord Heri spoke up again, now that some of the tension before had shifted a bit. 

"I figured as much, the spider does not work alone." Dis growled, crossing her muscular arms as she sat back.

"Of course he doesn't!" Sniri snorted still utterly irreverent even as she was clearly thinking about something else, eyes on the table.

"What of Dreams End when the spider is gone?" Thorin demanded then, looking suddenly interested as he glanced around the table before focusing in on the tall black-haired Noble.

"It's guarded over by this new player apparently... They say his beauty and loyalty is not to be matched since the Fire-haired lover of the great warrior Nasic." Lord Heri waxed poetically, a corner of his lips curled up as a spark of amusement lit his dark eyes. 

"The Mithril Concubine and ruler of Dreams End- what a pretentious title! Nothing but a pretty-faced whore. No doubt the most vicious and hungry of the spider's stable that managed to stab every available back as he bounced on every other available cock on his way up." Sniri snorted uncharitably. Flicking a weathered hand upwards, not even looking up from a missive she had picked up from the table with her other and was now reading.

"It still does us little use. We have no eyes or ears in that place, so we don't know any of Eomi's coming or goings." Balin frowned as his taller brother looked angry, crossing his big arms, beard bristling.

"Aye, the spider has sniffed out every single spy we had... He sent them back in very small boxes." He rumbled in a low voice, face half in shadow. Thorin dropped his blue gaze in obvious frustration for a moment, but looked back up with a determined look.

"Balin." 

"Aye, Thorin?" The white-haired adviser straightening beside his brother.

"I want you to find out what you can of this Mithril Concubine. I want to know my enemies." Getting only a short nod in answer.

"Whoever he is, this Mithril Concubine is no ordinary whore or criminal to have gained such a position in that nest of serpents. A clearly cunning and vicious foe. We will no doubt have to cut our way through him and many others snakes to get to the spider." Dwalin rumbled in deep warning, Dis and Thorin clearly in agreement. While Balin and Heri remained silent, having their own possible theories that they were not ready to share, while Lady Sniri just rolled her eyes at all of them from where she sat, tossing the missive she had been reading to the table.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the previous chapter, same warning with the previous one.

The following morning in Dreams End, four large chest and a few crates had arrived and where placed out of the way in the tavern, Tah having come up to check them over before he would have them moved to one of the massive storage rooms on the third floor. Anything of true value, like gold, jewels, weapons and the like would have been delivered straight to the third floor, so Dori and the other Companions had Eomi's generous permission to take whatever they wanted of this particular shipment, since most of it was clothes and various unimportant items anyway, another shipment of things expected later that same day.

"Its mine, you greedy little Whore!"

"Shut your face, Cock-breath!"

"You are such a child!" Sudri snarled, managing to jerk the chiming copper coined belt they were currently fighting over away.

"Give it back! I saw it first!" Laini yelled. His long dark-hair loose about his shoulders and clad in light blue while trying to grab it back as Sudri held it over his head out of reach and irritably pushed the other away, the two bone-clasped Companions having been squabbling since dawn.

"Its mine!" The other growled, and for a long tense moment the two Companions glared murder at one another as they stood beside the large open chest. Most of the still not quite awake residence of Dreams End ignoring them, the grey light of early morning illuminating the tavern, some of the cleaning staff taking advantage of the morning slowness to do some serious cleaning, as deliveries where made and the serving staff that was not helping to hand out breakfast and coffee where restocking the many ale barrels and wine kegs. Some of the still sleepy guards, enforcers and bouncers sitting around the various tables as they ate and loudly shouted for more coffee, a few of the Companions also up, but most still slept in upstairs.

"Mother Dori!!!" The warring Companions suddenly yelled at the same time.

The nearby silver-haired Concubine in question, looked up with a roll of his eyes from one of the large chest of silks he and Diamond were poking curiously through before turning to look over at the squabbling pair in clear irritation, he wasn't fond of that nick name; that everyone now seemed to call him, but he was even less in the mood for these types of antics. With him as official co-ruler of Dreams End, Dori was getting to see the true madness and balancing act that took place behind the scenes everyday that kept a massive place like Dreams End running smoothly, bombarded daily with the regular squabbles and problems with the cleaning staff, the various servers in the tavern, the maids and guards, the regular problems and infighting with his fellow Companions and the continuing battles in the kitchen. Now that most though he was a listening and sympathetic ear they were always running to him, since most were wisely too scared to bring up their various issues and complaints with Eomi or Tah, but now with Dori in his new raised position, they were happy to air their various grievances.

"What is it now?" Dori snapped, it was to early in the morning for this. The bouncers, guards and various staff could be just as bad sometimes, luckily it was rare that such squabbles and fights erupted with the enforcers, though that was not to say problems did arise once in awhile, and they were usually rather spectacular and grisly when they did.

"This Elf-pinching little brat is snatching my things!" Sudri growled, Laini now jumping for the belt again with a growl of his own.

"Both of you, behave! Laini, it doesn't matter if you saw it first- he got it first. And you haven't even braided your hair yet!" He scolded, hands now on his hips, he then turned to the other. "Sudri, your the same age as me- start acting like it!" He huffed. The dark skinned and yellow clad Companion turned his nose up and looked away to cover the sting of embarrassment, but walked smugly away with the belt in hand while Laini crossed his arms and glared darkly at his retreating back.

"I swear you lot are all trying to drive me mad!" Dori sighed dramatically, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on and they day had just started.

"Its not like that! We just know your missing your little one and family, so were all just trying to make you feel more at home is all, Mother Dori." Young Viri the dark-haired server from the bar teased. Setting down a few fresh mugs of black coffee for another table of enforcers and two plates of sausage and eggs for a table of tired looking patrons getting ready to leave for their jobs at the local Mill.

"Feel free to sweep the floors and wash the dishes anytime!" Fræg added with a wink as the barmaid walked past with a tray loaded with another big breakfast. Having just come from the kitchens where Xui could already be heard bellowing about something, flashing Dori a teasing smile as she made her way across the room, long gray skirts swishing, apparently one of their regular and better paying patrons having decided to spend the night again as she went up to deliver him a nice morning meal. Fræg was the head-server and one of only four Dwarrowdams on the serving staff in the tavern, most of the serving staff that worked the tavern didn't live in Dreams End and were free to come and go to their own homes in town, unlike most of the kitchen staff, cleaning-staff, maids, and almost everyone else. 

"That’s right! Don't want you moping about, missing all your duties at home." Laini agreed as he strolled over, apparently over his loss of the belt to Sudri, his messy black hair still unbraided.

"Quick, Mother! Rádsvid needs his nappy changed!" Viri suddenly announced as he stopped by one of the meaner looking enforcers sitting at one of the tables. Patting a hand on a broad armored shoulder, while said large gray-haired enforcer looked up from his coffee with a scowl, pale green eyes narrowed.

"Looks like he needs a nap to." Laini added after bouncing over. Then both he and Viri danced away with a laugh as Rádsvid took a half-hearted swing at the two young Dwarrows with the flat of one big hand, giving a low growl before going back to his coffee.

"Don't forget the other one." Hobb chimed in as the old bar keep cleaned a mug nearby.

"Help, Dori! I stole some guardsman's knickers and now I need bale!" Viri then cried piteously, dramatically holding out his free hand and giving Dori a beseeching look, bottom lip sticking out. Making a face that Nori never would do, who would have glared or fained uncaring as he did the times Dori had come and bailed him out, not to mention his brother never asked for help or bale, not once, but all their smart-ass attics made him smirk and barely held back a chuckle despite himself. 

"Your just all so hilarious." Dori said, sarcasm dripping. "And my brother would never make that face. As for my Ori- I will have you know that he is quite potty-trained... and so is Mister Rádsvid here. Which can't be said for everyone here." He sniffed haughtily, while a few of the others laughed, while gray-haired enforcer just grumbling something into his coffee.

All in all, it was a nice sounding title, but completely hollow, being the 'Mithril Concubine' was not what it was cracked up to be. For aside from making sure everything was running well and the money was flowing, Dori found himself having to deal with all the same petty issues that he had before, but now with many more of those actively looking to him to do something. Most of it boring everyday things, the regular strangeness and petty squabbling, he couldn't count the times he was constantly hearing the younger Companions yelling for him which had not changed even with his new position, if he was available and not busy with Eomi of course, the lower clasp Companions regularly calling for him when trouble would brake out. 

"I still don't understand why you don't just have your brothers here with you, Mithril." The dark-haired Zuri spoke up then around a mouthful of toast.

"Because its not safe here... for either of them. And my Ori is getting a proper schooling." Dori answered seriously, turning to look over at her sitting nearby. Watching the enforcer just shrug her broad armored shoulders before taking another bite of her toast, her heavy black helm sitting on the table at her elbow. 

"That maybe so, but you stand alone all the same." The equally dark-haired Yuri pointed out with a knowing look, sitting next to Zuri at the table while cutting up a large sausage on his greasy plate.

"What's the point of having family if they are not with you and watching your back?" The enforcer snorted in agreement into her mug of coffee, taking a loud slurp. 

"For freedom and the possibility of a brighter future of others... Sacrifices must be made somewhere." Dori said simply as he looked away with a shrug, pretending then to knock some invisible dust from his silks so he didn't have to look at anyone.

Zuri just shook her head, she was the shortest and probably fiercest enforcer on the payroll, her older brother Yuri one of the few copper-clasped Companions, while her youngest brother was a quick little pick-pocket that Eomi had on the payroll, though most of his assignments for the King of the Underworld was to remain hidden and spy on various people around the various towns, one of many such spies Eomi had. In fact he had been one of those sent out the day after Eami funeral party at Dreams End to greeted Dori's brother by name at the Market. Zuri also was one of the few enforcers that had a small room, barely more then a closet really, on the second floor with the other enforcers and bodyguards, only the best and most ruthless enforcers or bodyguards got their own rooms, everyone else having to crowd in and share one of the bigger rooms like the Companions did on the top floor. 

She shared her room with her two siblings, Yuri the eldest, being the only Companion to sleep on the second floor, none daring to mess with the Sre family, and like the Ri family they to where from a dishonored House. Their father and eldest brother executed for their many crimes by the guardsmen years ago, while the remaining siblings stayed completely loyal to one another. When a drunk and disgruntled client had given Yuri a black eye, Zuri had promptly beaten the living daylights out of the client as soon as the violent Dwarf stepped outside the doors of Dreams End, Eomi thought her charming and didn't care so long as it wasn't on premises. She also shook the patron down of any money or valuables, then left him beaten and senseless in the mud, a warning to others not to lay a uninvited hand upon her elder brother, her younger brother Turi was usually to quick and quiet, and rarely got into trouble, but was also very good with his knives if he did. At the moment the three dark-haired siblings were sitting at one of the smaller round tables having breakfast, the three usually sharing their main meals together, Yuri splitting the pieces of the sausage he had been cutting three ways, dumping the shares on his sister and brothers plates before eating.

To be honest Dori and most of the other Companions that called Dream's End home felt some measure of jealousy for Yuri, who not only had two siblings that lived and worked with him here, but also had their full support and protected without a moments hesitation. It was with wistful bitterness that most could not say the same, even those with siblings. 

There were a few other siblings that worked here, like the Ai brothers who worked as guards on the top floors, there was also the rowdy and dangerous Yngvi brothers, both large scarred enforcers; though their relationship was anything but close. In fact they regularly came to blows and had apparently attempted to kill one another more then a handful of times over the years, and of course their was feared Master Veig and his son down on the third floor in the room of Songs. There were also plenty of cousins, as well as those sharing distant relations, but not many, most of those who worked Dreams End were there by themselves save for what allies and friends that they had made, though everyone one had plenty of enemies.

One of the less amusing incidents happening later that very afternoon, Dori was in the tavern holding court at one of the larger tables, dealing the cards for another rough bunch of mercenaries, when there was the sound of a commotion upstairs, none of the various patrons and clients even looked up, but all who worked Dreams End did, and could tell it was coming from one of the rooms upstairs, though most just went back to what they had been doing. 

Dori continued to shuffle the cards until he spied Yuri hurry down the steps with a noticeable frown on his face as he looked around, and upon spotting Dori put on a false smile and called across the room.

"Oh Mithril? Could you help me with my braids?" Which was the signal the Companions used to ask for help and to 'come quick'. The guards and bouncers also knew what this meant and Dori was gratified to see two of the leather armored bouncers by the bar begin to move over to the stairs, even as he nodded to Yuri before calling Bril over to come take his place dealing the cards, giving the mercenaries his smiling apologies before quickly gliding over to the stairs, sharing a serious look with his fellow Companion as they then ascended the stairs.

"I don't know what’s going on, but Iari's in trouble again- and it sounds serious." The dark-haired Companion growled as they hurried up the steps, their jewelry clinking.

"It's that abusive prick Lofar again, isn't it?" Dori asked, a hard look now on his face.

"Sounds like." Yuri nodded. Looking grim as they turned right down one of the narrow wooden hallways where the sounds were coming, passing many doors and seeing the open one at the end of the hall.

"Fucking whores! Your all damn thieves!!!" They could now hear being snarled from within the room, the heavy sounds of something being shoved into a wall and the unmistakable sound of fists hitting flesh that added speed to Dori's feet as they rushed down the hallway. Soft boots thumping against the polished wood and now hearing the sounds of much heavier boots rushing up behind him and Yuri, a few of the bouncers coming to investigate the noise as well, while a few of his fellow Companions and even some of their clientele could now be seen peeking out of a few of the rooms looking either curious or irritated.

"What is this about?!" Dori loudly demanded as he charged into the room, two of the big bouncers holding their clubs at the ready behind him, Yuri staying in the doorway. 

What he saw was one of the smaller guest rooms where the Companions took their 'hourly' clients was a mess, the narrow window illuminating the extent of the damage, all the furniture had been moved, the wash basin shattered. And in the middle of it was Iari, who had a split lip and was struggling and trying to get away from a fully dressed and wiry older Dwarf with the tightly braided dark beard who Dori recognized as Lofar, one of the local axes for-hire types who was pulling a clenched fist back for another hit, not even looking up at their arrival.

The brute was understandable surprised when Dori rushed over to grab that fist before the warrior could punch the wincing and slender light brawn-haired Companion in the face again, yanking the angry Dwarf back, making him release Iari and almost fall on his ass. There was another angry snarl as the sell-sword whipped around, his light mail and leather creaking, teeth bared and both fists now up and ready, looking truly savage, but Dori just stood there tall, chin up and with a hard look on his own face, having dropped his pleasant and smiling 'work-face', watching as the other faltered, but still fumed, lip curled over crooked and chipped teeth.

"Go on... Make it good. Because I guarantee you will not get another chance... and then I will have my turn." Dori challenged, pale eyes flashing and full of deadly promise as the glaring bouncers took a warning step closer and Iari took the opportunity to get out of the way.

For a tense moment it looked like Lofar would seriously take him up on the offer, while Dori's glare never wavered before the sell-sword wisely rethought his initial impulse, though his rancor and what he really wanted to do was clear to be read as his stance slowly relaxed and he stepped back, chewing his lip in frustration.

"If you were any other whore..." He growled, looking him up and down.

"But I'm not." Dori said coolly back, not budging an inch as Iari slunk around and got safely behind him. Lofar, upon seeing him again, visibly surge angrily forward a step, but held himself back when Dori again stepped in his way, the older Dwarf growling and positively bristling, and Dori had no doubt that if he wasn't standing there the other wouldn't hesitate to leap after and continue the beating.

"Fucking whores!" Lofar finally snarled lamely in pure frustration as he began to pace, a few shards of the destroyed wash basin crunching under his boots.

"Now Mister Lofar, I will ask you again. What is this all about?" Dori managed to ask with surprising politeness all things considered. Only for the other to suddenly stop and whip around, jabbing a thick finger at the slender Dwarf standing behind him, teeth bared again, temper back up.

"That fucking whore stole from me- AGAIN!!!" He all but bellowed in Dori's face, who briefly closed his eyes having gotten sprayed with spittle and the others garlic-smelling breath.

"Iari?" Dori calmly asked then, not moving or looking back as he continued to keep his eyes on the wiry Dwarf fuming in front of him.

"He wouldn't pay me my full fee. Stiffed me again!" Iari grumbled, keeping his wary gaze on the other and rubbing at his bruised face.

"I'm not payin good coin for some skinny, lazy, half-assed cheating whore- who wont even bend over and spread 'is legs!!"

"Yet you continue to insist that Iari serve you... An odd thing if you find his services so lacking." Dori countered, cocking an eyebrow.

"He stolen from me!" Lofar shouted, not having an answer to that. "He's lucky I don't cut off a couple of his fingers!" The other sneered, chin up in challenge, but the Concubine was unimpressed and unmoved.

"It will take some days for Iari's lip to heal. That’s gold... Gold that my Master Eomi will not be getting." He said slow and serious, watching as the rage behind Lofar bright eyes noticeably began to sputter then cool, lips twitching and his teeth no longer bared as Dori's words began to sink in.

"He stole from me! That's twice now!" He yelled again, eyes darting back and fourth between the two Companions, but the rage from before was gone.

Dori didn't care however, standing there firm, Iari even standing up straight and confident now, while Lofar glowered, fists clenched. "Your going to pay Iari all what you owe him." 

"I will not!" Lofar denied after all but sputtering, the rage coming back.

"You will or I can always call a few enforcers up here...What you can't pay in coin, they will take in flesh. How does that sound?" Dori offered, cocking his head ever so slightly, his pale eyes unblinking and pinning the other in place. While Iari somehow managed to keep a smug smirk from off his bruised face as he watched the sword-sell's go pale, even the two big bouncers now looking amused. 

A short time later there was a small pile that consisted of ever single piece of jewelry and coin Lofar had on him, including his coin-purse, his boots and two of his favorite knives where the wiry Dwarf himself had just stood. Out in the hallway the bouncers dogging the wiry Dwarf's steps as his bare feet slapped against the polished wooden floor, escorting him out and with the firm knowledge that he was no longer welcome at Dreams End, Dori by now having turned his full focus to the slender and bronze-clasped Companion that was his own age, making sure he was alright, Yuri now smiling as he continued to lean in the doorway, arms crossed and watching.

"Iari Dear, if your going to pick the pocket of your clients you need to be more subtle." Dori said, a clear note of scolding in his tone.

"If he would pay me my full fee- I wouldn't pick his pockets!" Iari snapped before wincing as he accidentally stretching the cut on his lip, though it was clear his ire was not with the silver-haired Concubine.

"What if he had pulled a knife?" Dori countered pulling a handkerchief from his pocket as he glanced around the destroyed room with a frown, making a mental note to call up some of the staff to clean up before the evening rush started.

"Well, he didn't."

"But what if he had?" Dori demanded as the other looked at him before looking quickly away. With nothing to say he walked over to the bed and helplessly threw his arms up before flopping down on the edge of it as the other continued to watch him with a frown. There where times when Iari with his slender form and brown hair painfully reminded Dori of Nori, though his brothers' hair was much thicker and longer with rich red highlights, which Dori had always been jealous of and made him look more like Ori with his soft reddish-brown hair, the two could easily pass for brothers, unlike they with him. And while Nori might be slender, he was solidly muscled and hard from the rough life of the Road, capable of amazing speed and agility and thankfully Nori had never been forced to work in a horrible place like this, that Dori knew of, and would have easily wiped the floor with Lofar, who would not have been able to touch him anyway. His brother was also much more talented and light-fingered then Iari and most of the other thieves they would regularly get in this place. Dori found himself mentally shaking his head at his own thoughts when he realized that he was actually feeling a smug sense of pride just then at his brother's disreputable talent, clearly this place was driving him mad. 

"'Don't give clients the opportunity or reason to use a weapon or their fists'." He quoted what all Companions learned on the streets as he took a seat beside the slender Dwarf, starting to fuss as he dabbed at his lip with a frown.

"I do not see why your so concerned, Mithril. Your own brother is a thief!" Iari huffed, looking frustrated, but the other wasn't having any of it.

"Which is exactly why I don't want you- or anyone here to steal! Especially while we are here." Dori snapped, sitting up countenance stormy. "I worry everyday about my brother, I'm surprised my hair is not white from all the worry my brother puts me through! But he is not trapped in this place and I do not doubt his abilities in a fight, with knives or without, but you are not him." A clear note of pride in his voice despite himself again as he went back to dabbing at Iari lip before getting the other to hold the handkerchief there as he checked him over for more injuries. Iari let out a huff, but was clearly grateful for the others fussing, after awhile giving Dori a grateful smile and leaned his head against his shoulder for a moment, Dori giving him a small reassuring smile and a fond pat.

A short time later Fin the old healer came in, one of the bouncers having gotten him, Dori being sure to stay and observe as Fin checked the irritated Companion over before declaring that Iari was fine save for a few bruises and the split lip, prescribing simply rest and for him to avoid doing anything oral for a few days before leaving. A few of the other Companions by now having gathered around outside the room watching when Dori finally got up and left, leaving Iari to gather up Lofar's full and backlogged payment from the floor and to be watched over by Yuri as the others milling about in the doorway got out of Dori's way.

"Shameful." Someone clucked, making Dori pause and turn to look at the speaker as he walked out the door and into the hallway.

Seeing with no surprise two particular Dwarrows now standing there, the dark-brown and silver haired Litr and the strawberry-blond haired Búri, who had his elbow resting companionably on the others broad shoulder. Both were two of Ola's friends and around his own age, though one only had bronze and the other bone clasps in their hair. Dori had never been friendly with either, and in fact had gotten into more then one verbal fight with each of them when he had first been hired by Eami and started working Dreams End, he couldn't even count how many times since he would turn to see them sneering or tittering about something behind his back.

"Unsatisfied clients... stealing from them even. And only three partial payments in a row... someone should say something to Tah." Litr tisked, crossing his muscular arms.

"Aye, apparently 'some' are not doing a very good job of ruling this place..." The strawberry-blond said in a droll tone as both pointed cut their eyes his way.

The both stood up straighter however when Dori promptly stepped up to them, eyes filled with serious warning, a few of the others standing nearby now watching the new confrontation taking place in the hall.

"You both will say... nothing." He stressed, the threat clear in his flashing eyes. "Is that clear?" 

"Aye.." The both said reluctantly after a long tense pause, the previous flippancy having evaporated, though their dislike was still clear, not that Dori cared. 

"Good. And go change and fix your hair, were suppose to be attracting clients- not repelling them." Dori snapped, giving them a critical look before flicking a hand down the hall in the direction the Companion's shared room was. The two gave him defiant and angry looks, but wisely did as ordered, walking slowly off down the hall as Dori watching them go.

As the others moved on and back to their own things, Dori was left standing there feeling rather smug, the corners of his lips curling as he then turned and glided off down the other way then, a few getting out of his way. Apparently there were a few rather nice benefits to his new position after all, never having wielded such power over others in his entire life, his boots moving softly across the polished wood, the occasional pool of sunlight illuminating the hallway from the open doors to the rooms that had windows in them. When he still had not but copper-clasps in his hair, Dori had been surprised at the amount of respect he had earned and how quickly he had risen in the higher pecking order amongst his fellow Companions, in turn earning some friends with the rest of the various staff and guards. But now with mithril claps in his hair, Eomi's collar around his neck and a new title, he was experiencing something he had never imagined, a taste of actual power and the forced grudging respect of even his enemies; well most of them anyway.

He was quietly clucking to himself, wondering what else was in store for him as he fussed at a newly discovered stain he had just spotted on the front of his sleeveless blue top as he began to go down the stairs to the tavern below, an irritated pinched look on his face as he realized that it was a drop of dried blood. Not paying attention, he misjudged a step, and tripped with a rather high-pitched yelp. The stain, his smug attitude and his previous dark thoughts forgotten as he tumbled the rest of the way down the wooden stairs in a rather spectacular fashion, coming to land rather inelegantly on his ass at the foot of the stairs. 

Everyone in the tavern of course having stopped at the sudden commotion and clatter of bangles on the stairs and watch the Mithril Concubine's entrance, who was now sitting there on the floor looking a bit ruffled and utterly embarrassed before they all burst into raucous laughter as Dori found his pride once again dealt a vicious blow for daring to get the better of him. 

Dori was utterly beet-red as he quickly picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off, trying to salvage the remains of his dignity as the others continued to laugh, straightened his clothes before gliding off, head held high. Which only made them laugh and snicker all the more before things settled and went right back to business, there being far stranger sights that regularly occurred in Dreams End, and that was just speaking of the patrons. 

Still feeling terribly self-conscious, Dori came over to the bar where old Hobb was wiping down the counter a short time later.

"Can I get you some tea, Dori?" Hobb being one of the few to still call him by his real name.

"No thank you. But a glass of wine would be most appreciated." Dori smiled gratefully at him, still a bit flustered while Hobb just poured him a glass. Viri and a few of his fellow Companions walking by with teasing looks and titters, Dori sure to give them an unamused narrowing of his eyes before dismissing them and taking a dainty sip of his wine as Hobb filled a few more orders from the tables.

As Dori stood there he watched Nýi, the small copper-haired and newly promoted bronze-clasped Companion float past with a dreamy smile on his angular face, dressed in a simple, but lovely green silk top and leather breeches, one of those that preferred more formfitting and darker clothes then the usual silks and jewel-tones that most of the Companions wore, which was a good way to set himself apart. Dori cocked an eyebrow, though looked amused before asking, "What has our Nýi in such a good mood."

Hobb looked up from his cleaning before shaking his head with a scowl, "Thinks he's in love, and before you ask. Aye, its one of his regulars. That smirking and fast talking blond thief that comes in here every other week. Eikin, I think it is." Going back to his cleaning while Dori was flat out frowning now as he watched the small Companion flirt with a few patrons at one of the tables, a bitter taste now in his mouth, this was a story that Dori had heard far to often and it never ended well as he took a long sip of his wine.

It would be later in the afternoon during a lull in business that another shipment arrived, this time a large oxen-drawn cart pulled up in front of Dreams End and four Men began unload heavy chests and a few crates, Dori and Diamond having come back up to watch as Tah checked over the shipment.

Dori was watching the last of the this particular shipment was brought in, this one from parts unknown, the two tall Men visibly struggling and grunting with its weight before setting it down where Tah pointed next to the others and various crates out of the way, they were soon followed by the other two Men struggling with the weight of the final large chest they carried between them, gratefully setting it down before the elder of the first pair sent them back outside to wait with the cart.

The two then taking a seat and at one of the tables by the bar that was to short for them, but didn't seem to mind, the elder of the two waiting to speak with Tah before they left, while they both enjoyed at pint, tossing a few coins to one of the barmaids. The elder was whip-cord thin with a weather-beaten, but pleasant face, his hair cut very short to his head, while the younger, and clearly family by their shared features, was still smooth faced, no doubt just coming into his majority by a Man's limited years, his own dark hair held back with a strip of leather, he and the other dressed in simple dark clothes, porters and robbers by trade. When their pints arrived and they took a hearty gulp, the younger then visibly chocked for a few moments while the other laughed and slapped his back, apparently it was the young Man's first introduction to proper and strong Dwarven-ale.

The young Man glared at his relative, while wiping his mouth onto the back of his sleeve before looking around the quiet tavern, only a few of the regulars to be seen, while the bored guards and a few of the enforcers quietly mulled about and kept an eye on things as the various servants seemed to ignore everyone as they went about their usual chores, the stone-faced Tah was still doing an inventory of what the Men had brought in. The quiet adviser was furiously checking and writing things down on a thick ledger book with a hard stick of charcoal in a swift abrupt hand, stopping occasionally to have one of the guards open the lids then glare at the various contents of the eight chest that had been brought in before moving on. When he was officially done, the chests and crates would again be moved down to one of the many storage room on the third floor, for now the Companions were taking advantage to snoop again.

After awhile of the young Man looking around, he clearly began noticing the differences of the Dwarves within the large tavern, now looking over at Dori, Diamond and a few of the others who were still poking through the open chests.

"Why do some of 'em have their hair like that?" He asked with a curious frown, now noticing their jewelry and the difference in their clothes compared to the other Dwarves to be seen.

"It means their whores." The older said, none of the others looking up as they idly listened to the two talk, after all that was what they were.

"Whores!?" The other sputtered almost spitting out his ale. "But their so short and ugly!" He then declared, only for the tavern around them to go quiet as everyone there turned to look at the pair.

The two froze before the elder none to gently reached over the table with warning hiss and slapped the other on the back of the head, making him spill his drink before turning to throw him a glare in turn. "Well its true!" He huffed, while the other shook his head with a tired grimace before setting his pint down on the table and rubbed a dirty hand over his face, his feelings about the younger clear to see.

Men had always been odd creatures in Dori's opinion from where he stood, clucking to himself, eyes narrowed, but just watched and listening for now. Others in the tavern however were not content to let the others foolish declarations go unanswered however.

"I'm not short and ugly! Your ugly!" Mure loudly yelled, he and Laini now glaring at the young Man, who turned to look at them with a wrinkled brow. "Your to tall and stupid looking! Like some giant weakling hairless baby!"

"No, I don't!" The young Man yelled back, slapping his ale down on the table as he glared back now.

"Oh yes you do!" Mure stomped forward, hackles up. "You must have scared your mother half-to death when she birthed you!"

"She thought you a giant ugly turd! Only your crying saved you from being tossed out with the chamber pot!" Laini added, next to him. 

The young Man looked utterly insulted and was ready to say something else, but a deep menacing growl of warning halted the words in his throat as he and the elder visibly paused and looked over to where a few of the enforcers now stood, young Juton stepped way from them and menacingly stomped around a few tables towards them with a hand going to one of the heavy axes on his belt. Like the other enforcers he was clad in dark armor and mail, he might not be wearing his helmet, but his badly scarred face was plenty intimidating alone apparently, the heavy axe on his belt only adding to it. 

"Please! Pardon my ignorant nephew!" The elder of the two Men apologized then, standing up with a big nervous smile and giving them all a deep bow, even as he kept a firm hand on his nephews shoulder, jerking him into a messy bow as well. "He is unfamiliar with Dwarves and has been a bit Elf-dazzled since we passed a large party of the Eldar heading to the Grey Havens a year ago."

"I've seen a Elf once, what’s so special about 'em?" Mure grumped, arms crossed and still pouting as he looked up while leaning back against Juton, who had come to stand pointedly and protectively behind him. 

"Men, their all Elf-struck and stupid."Juton declared shrugging his armored shoulders and made a point of continuing to glare in the quiet and now nervous Men's direction. Eventually he had to leave when one of the older enforcers called him to the third level and Mure wandered over to look in the crates and chest again with Laini. The two by the the table looking understandably relieved and the younger contrite as they sat back down and went back waiting as they quietly sipped the rest of their ale.

"What’s in this one?" Mure asked as he and Laini walked over to where the Mithril and gold clap Companions stood looking into one of the bigger chests, no one bothering to ask Tah who was standing nearby ignoring them all as the dour adviser continued to write in his ledger book.

"Silks." Dori answered, not looking up as he admired a bolt of lavender and shimmering deep plum, Nila looking only vaguely interested as he picked at a bit of green material. The two bone-clasp Companions moving on to peer into the other various chests before stopping at one of the smaller crates that was filled with straw, some of it spilling onto the floor.

"What’s in this one?" Mure muttered as they peered in, going onto tip-toes.

"Its a crate of peckers!" Laini loudly declared, and a moment later all the other Companions in the tavern had come over to peer into the crate and see for themselves.

"Why would anyone want a crate of ceramic dildos?" Dori asked with a curious frown.

"How should I know, all Men are odd." Diamond shrugged simply next to him.

"Ya can't even use them proper." Bril noted.

"This whole shipment came from some wealthy silk merchant... It was suppose to be headin' to Gondor." One of the guards nearby said.

"What in Mordor are they doin' in Gondor that they need a crate of peckers?"

"Maybe the Men of the White City have taken to trading in cocks now?"

"Trust me there be plenty of 'cocks' already walking about that place, a few more couldn't hurt!" 

"A rather uninspiring thing to trade for goods and services... And these are so small. " Bril sniffed, dressed in gray and looking down his large nose as he peered into the crate before moving off to greet one of his regulars that had come in.

"Useless!" Someone else muttered, tossing one of the dildos back in the crate.

"Their suppose to be small, their Men peckers after all." Glói loudly declared, which got a sputtered choke from the table where the two Men still sat. 

"What will we do with them though?" Laini muttered, holding one of the dildos like a club.

"Well... this is a whore house as well as a tavern." Diamond said, sharing an amused look with Dori as he reached in to take one of the dildos as well.

"We can pass them around as gifts." Glói offered, the old Companion shrugging his shoulder.

"Aye! We can offer them a drink, hand 'em one of these- then tell'em to go fuck themselves!" Mure cracked before promptly jabbing the dildo he held into Laini's side, which of course earned an immediate retaliation from the black-haired Companion who jabbed him back with his dildo. This soon turned into a loud and rather odd 'sword fight', the two Men still watching from one of the tables, the elder one laughing utterly amused, while his younger nephew was utterly red-faced and terribly confused, getting a first had experience at just how different Dwarves could be from Men and Elves.

"Something tells me these will be everywhere they shouldn't be by the end of this day." Dori sighed, ignoring the two and giving the ceramic cock he was holding a knowing look.

"Are you joking? I'm starting a bet right here and now that someone will be dead before nightfall from one of these things!" Glói laughed shaking one of the dildos threateningly.

"Their cheap... and hollow." Diamond noted aloud, looking into open end of one of the dildos, which suddenly gave Dori an idea as he looked at the dildo in his hand, testing the weight and checking the hollow cavity in it.

"Eci, dear?" He called then, having an idea as he turned to look across the room to where a plump and red-haired member of the cleaning staff was industriously sweeping the floor. The Dwarf in question paused to look up, seeing the silver-haired Companion elegantly beacon him before hustling over with his broom in hand, a curious look on his rounded features.

"Yes, Mithril?" He asked, giving Dori an informal little bow.

"Cici told me awhile back that you have a talent for painting pots?" Dori asked, watching the other perk up and nod.

"That I do! Especially glazes, I fire them in my very home hearth." He said, puffing up with visible pride while holding his broom like a walking ax.

"Wonderful! Could I trouble you paint five of these a nice blue color?" Dori asked with a smile, showing the shorter Dwarf the ceramic cock he still held and watching in quiet amusement as the older Dwarf's red brows rose into his high-hairline. 

"Um...It would be no problem at all." Reaching up to scratch his curly red beard before taking the dildo from Dori hand, taking a moment to give it a critical look before firmly nodding his head, then giving Dori a curious look. "May I ask why?"

"Oh... its nothing! Just a bit of an old family joke I plan to play on my brother." Dori dismissed with an amused roll of his eyes before reaching into the crate and handing him four more, Eci having to juggle his broom and new armload of dildos for a moment, but managed not to drop them. "I'll pay you three gold coins each."

"Very good, Mithril!" Eci eagerly nodded, a sunny smile appearing on his round face as he gave him a little bow. "I'll have them done and back to you in four days."

"Excellent!" Dori smiled before watching him scuttle off with his odd load, a few of the guards and enforcers milling about pausing to look and chuckle as the maid hurried past.

Eventually Tah finished his inventory and the elder of the two Men was able to ask a few things and officially finished their business, with assurances that Eomi only need call upon them if their services where ever needed again before leaving. Though not before Mure and Laini destroyed six of the ceramic dildos, bedeviling the younger of the pair, literally chasing the young Man out with insults and thrown dildos, while the Man's uncle and all the others in the tavern all but howled in laughter, even Dori could help but laugh along with them, though the cleaning staff was less thrilled with the mess left behind.

Unfortunately there was a far less amusing scene a half-hour later when Nýi's handsome and regular patron trumped down the stairs from the first floor, looking irritated as he tried to shake off the small visibly distress blond, who was clad only in an hastily thrown on and open robe. 

Dori looked up to see what was happening, a frown appearing on his pretty face as he immediately walked away from the large warrior he had been flirting with and quickly glided around the various tables heading for the stairs, most not even looking up at the disturbance, not caring, which Dori saw with some irritation included a few of his fellow Companions and most of the enforcers. The hissing patron, who he saw was indeed was Eikin, a regular here, dressed in dark, more formfitting clothes, that was the common and preferred dress of cut-throats and thieves, made for quick and easy mobility that Dori recognized from his own thief brother and the many others like him that came here to drink and fuck.

"What is going on here." He demanded. Eyes hard and already knowing exactly what was happening as Nýi continued to beg and plead as Eikin who didn't care and was hissing at him to let go, prying at his hands before turned to look at the silver-haired Concubine now standing there. Dori watching as practiced and false disarming-smile apeared on his handsome face, but none here were fooled and it became clear that even Eikin quickly realized this to, watching it waver.

Dori was pleased to see that two of the bouncers had come over by now to glower menacingly down at the suddenly nervous Dwarf, who seemed to realize he was no longer in friendly territory, now wincing as he tried to pry Nýi desperate hands from his tunic and arm.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." He tried as his eyes darted between Dori and the others.

"Eikin, please my love! Don't do this- I beg you! I love you and you love me! Remember all the things you said!? You promised to take me with you to the IronHills, you said you loved me!!" Nýi continued to babble, tears spilling from his eyes, anguish and desperation written all over his angular face, his braids and beard still messy and reeking of sex. And it hurt Dori's heart to see it and the unconscious callous sneer of irritation on the thief's face, who didn't care, the others clear pain meaning nothing. Having freely used and spun his lies and now was irritated that Nýi wasn't going to stay quiet and do what he wanted now that he had grown tired of the small copper-haired whore and was done using him after all these months.

"It was nothing." Eikin said lifting his open hands helplessly, a strained smile now on his face as he tried to play it all off as something silly.

"Don't be lookin' like nothin' ta me." Cupt rumbled, the big hary bouncer was actually very sweet natured for all his intimidating presences, but one would never know that by the dark look on his bushy-bearded face and as he smacked his thick short club against his other meaty palm. The bald headed Trun looking just as intimidating beside him, both in their thick leather armor as the bouncers now stood behind and flanked Dori.

"I-Its just a game! A game we play- I thought he knew!" Eikin hurried, now visibly sweating as he turned to look beseechingly at the silver-haired Concubine.

Something must have flashed across Dori's face, for suddenly he visibly blanched and before Dori could say anything or anyone else do anything, Eikin suddenly tore away from Nýi, ripping his own sleeve and had roughly shoved past Dori, making him stumble and dodged past the two bouncers who both yelled and made a grab for him, but it was to late as he literally ran out of the tavern, almost knocking into a few warriors walking in through the entrance just then as if the very fires of Mordor were licking at his back. As the bouncers continued to swear, stomping uselessly off to glare out the entrance, Dori and the others that had gathered could only angrily watch, feeling bitter disappointment, even as Nýi cried and called after Eikin before dissolving into sobs, reaching up to roughly tug at his braided beard. 

In this, Dori supposed that Eikin had good survival instincts apparently because Dori had been planning to beat the cruel bastard within an inch of his life, there where something that were utterly unforgivable and the deliberate and senseless toying of an innocent heart was one of them. This place might not be Dori's true home and all the people here were not his family that he missed so much, but he felt somewhat protective of them all the same, even before he had been elevated to his new position, especially of his fellow Companions.

"He said he loved me! He's my One!" Nýi sobbed after a brief struggle, Dori, Glói and a few of the others having to hold him back, stopping him from trying to run after his false love.

"You poor little fool...." Dori sighed, silver brows knitted, eyes soft and sad as he gently but firmly pried Nýi fingers from his now messy copper beard. "He used you, Nýi. That goblin-hearted piece of shit tricked you. Trust me, my Dear... he is not your One. You deserve far better then him!" He said fiercely as he then gently fussed over the smaller copper-haired whore who seemed to have shrunk into himself, dabbed uselessly at his tears with a handkerchief, but the other just looked despondent even with the others around rumbling their agreement at Dori's words. 

"But-but all the things he said... He said he loved me... He promised me! H-he p-promised me so much..." He whispered in a broken voice. Dark eyes looking so hollow and without hope that Dori couldn't help but step forward and gathered the slumped figure into his arms and hold him tight. Resting his cheek on the top of his head as he rubbed Nýi shaking back, feeling those shaking hands now fisting his shirt while sharing a few knowing and sad looks with Glói and the others, but said nothing.

Dori eventually let him go after he had calmed some, giving him a few more quiet words of comfort that he knew the other would not hear before quietly watching Glói lead the still sobbing Dwarf away and back up the stairs, trusting the older Companion to take care of the distraught Dwarf as the others moved back to what they had been doing before the disturbance. Now standing there lone, Dori found himself glancing around the big tavern, seeing that few if any had been paying attention to the drama just now as they continued to drink, talk, gamble and flirt, none caring, he finally turned his pale eyes to the open doors of Dreams End that Eikin had escaped, still feeling bitter and cheated for poor Nýi. As well as guilty, realizing that the blond had been one of those that he had recently promoted, who had worn old yellowed bone clasps before Dori had made him one of the bronze-clasp Companions, thinking maybe he had unintentionally contributed to what had happened, out pricing what Nýi's snake-tongued thief had been willing to pay. 

Remembering something then that his teacher, the old Courtesan Narn had told him once after a long dancing lesson, tired sadness lacing his words; "All this world is not a veil of tears. To our clients we are the same but interchangeable half-lover in the shadows... the husbands of nightfall. Our clients can spill an ocean of gold and kind words.. but never look to them to spare a single drop of real love. Such treasure is not to be wasted on our kind." It had seemed so harsh to him then, but he had been not but a rough tin-clasped gutter whore then, a fool, but he understood far to well now. If only others had such good advise when they started, though he wished they shouldn't have to take such things to heart all the same.

It was then that he spotted three of Eomi's cloaked Hounds in a shadowed corner near the stairs to the third floor, no doubt having seen the entire thing, standing there like three static shades.

"What can I do for you, pretty bird?" A rough voice asked as Dori glided over to them, the other two cloaked Hounds said nothing. Dori didn't have many dealings with them, but when he did he never understood why the leader of Eomi's Hounds, who could only be picked out because of the large red bead braided into the end of his short beard, the rest of his face, like the others, lost to the shadow of their hoods, always called him that particular nickname. Never Dori, Silver or Mithril, just 'pretty bird' and it always made him feel uneasy, never having seen the Dwarf's full face even once.

"You saw what happened?" Dori asked simply, back straight, chin up, trying to look the part of co-ruler of Dreams End. the Hounds and over half the enforcers giving him little to no respect, now they were required to, answering only to the King of the Underworld.

"Aye.. we did." Came the simple answer, while Dori took a deep breath.

"I want him punished." He said firmly, eyes hard. "I don't want him dead, but I want him hurt and afraid... I want him to know the true price of shattering a heart, of throwing away valuable treasure simply because he could!" For a long moment they three said nothing and Dori began to wonder if they would laugh at him or simply walk away, if he had had made a fool of himself because of his own anger and inadequacies.

"Very well, we have a few hours of free time anyway..." Dori feeling a small thrill roll up his spine as without a word further he watched the three move like silent shadows past him and out of the tavern. 

It would be three hours later when they reappeared, the leader of the three breaking away and stepping over to him long enough to share a few words before the three disappeared back into the dark labyrinth of the third floor. Dori watching them go, that silent thrill rolling up his spine again as he recalled the rough words breathed into the shell of his pierced ears. "With every limping step Eikin will ever take in his life, he will be reminded of the true price of one whore's heart, pretty bird."

After as Dori smiled, drank and flirted with the various patrons around the table he sat, quickly and expertly dealing cards, he could honestly say that he was rather pleased and not sorry at all with the Hound's words, his smile being just a bit sharper then normal. 

The day continued to prove trying however, for later in the tavern a few hours later, two patrons were hurt and one of the tables broken when two of Eomi's enforcers, the rough red-haired Yngvi brothers got into a nasty brawl over a muttered insult. Luckily things had still been slow that day, so it could have been a lot worse, Dori forced to call several of the guards to break up it up, the two angry and snarling enforcers having to be literally pried apart.

It was towards the end of the day as the sun began its decent outside that Dori finally bid his goodbyes to the various patrons and headed for the ground floor to prepare for some important guests Eomi had invited for dinner, and that he was not looking forward to as he made his way across the tavern. Diamond following quietly after, since he was also to attend this dinner, though in a different capacity. Dori was just at the top of the stairs, heading down when Viri suddenly called out to him from across the tavern, the young server standing over by the bar, making him pause and look back curiously.

"Careful of the stairs, Mother Dori! Remember to go down on ya feet and not your ass this time!" Making Dori scowl darkly at him as the tavern bust out into laughter. 

"Oh, do shut up!" He loudly snapped before descending the stairs in a huff, though with a bit more care this time, Diamond snickering behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I was late into the evening when Eomi special guests finally arrived, some rich Royal LongBeard Lord with his large entourage of friends, lackeys and bodyguards, apparently this particular Dwarf was a part of the Exiled King's Court and a blood relation of Durin's line. He and his party richly dressed and wearing almost as much gold as the smirking Eomi, who greeted them dressed in his finest and with Dori smiling on his arm, the Concubine wondering if the white-haired Lord was aware that Eomi and everyone else in the tavern was looking at him like a pack of wargs looked at a flock of fat sheep.

Apparently not, as Lord Thran and his small entourage seemed puffed up with their own importance and foolishly safe with their pricey bodyguards, who were all fully armored, grim and tense, they at least seemed to realize that they had all just walked into the dark lair of monsters.

Dori, under orders form Eomi was dressed in another set of magnificent heavy silk robes similar to the ones he had worn to the meeting with the Dred brothers, though these robes were of various shades of gray, seeming robed in smoke and mist. A wide silken belt of pale purple, the mithril collar of pears and onyx still about his throat highlighted by his pale skin left to view by the daring neckline of the robes that hung off his strong shoulders, but covered the rest of his arms and chest, while the rest of his hair decorations, earrings, nose ring and hair clasps glowed in the low light like only true mithril can, the rest of his bangles, necklaces and rings a continuing theme of purple.

Eomi giving the LongBeard Lord a tour of the tavern, who didn't even have the decency to pretend to be impressed, saying he had seen better or making some dismissive reply, not seeming to notice how Eomi's smile remained static on his thin face, eyes glittering with a baleful light. The large party finally moved from the tavern to the dark underground level, down the stairs and making their loud way through the labyrinth of stone hallways before the enforcers opened the door to the large green marble chamber that the King of the Underworld used as his throne room. Eomi and Lord Thran in the front as the rest followed, Dori had been allowed to drop away from his Master's arm earlier and was quietly gliding after the group ahead of him as they all walked into the prepared chamber where a long table and chairs had been set up. A roaring fire in the massive hearth and the lamps burning low making many more dark shadows around the room, places for people to hid, and it was into this place that Lord Thran and his friends did not hesitate to enter, laughing at something Eomi said.

As the last of the party stepped through the door, the head of the Lord's bodyguard, a rough but intense warrior with hawk-like eyes and short unadorned dark brown beard brought up the end of the group, seeing this Dori hurried over to grab the guards elbow, making the other stop and sharply look at him. The two having stopped there in the deep shadow of the doorway as the others continued on, only some of the other guards glancing back, the silver-haired Concubine ignoring them as he looked up at the bigger guard with all the seriousness and warning he could silently put in his gaze, a ringed hand firm upon the guard's arm. 

"This is your one chance... Leave, leave now." Dori said urgently as the guard's frown deepened and his dark eyes narrowed. 

Understandable suspicion and grim confirmation of his own thoughts and fears to be read in the armored Dwarf's hard gaze, for a tense moment they stood there frozen as those eyes intently swept the Concubine's lovely and urgent face for deception and finding none until the guard took in a deep breath through his large nose. Giving a terse nod of understanding as Dori visibly drew in a breath of his own, letting his hand drop from the other's still understandably tense arm. Yet right as the guard was opening his mouth to say something, an impatient voice rang out, interrupting them and making them both start. 

"Brun! Get in here and do your job. I don't pay you for your thoughts or to listen to the petty flirting of some fool whore. Even a Mithril one!" Lord Thran called, finishing with an amused chortle from where he now stood inside the chamber, the others also looking back at the two in the doorway with amusement.

Dori visibly frowned as his gaze snapped back up to the guard, stepping closer, pale blue eyes glittering in the shadows, a pale ghost of warning, his voice a hash whisper, partly blocked from the view of the others in the chamber by the guard's armored bulk. "Leave! Your Lord is doomed, but there is still hope for you and any who will follow you from this place!"

Yet when the guard turned to look back at him with a stoic and grim look now etched into his strong featured face, Dori knew that the guard was doomed as well. Foolishly trapped by loyalty, honor and duty, though it was clear he very much wished to heed the Concubine's warning and it was with a heavy heart Dori watched the other turn and walk away, leather creaking and heavy weapons clinking. For a long moment Dori stood there in the shadows with a heavy heart watching the various guests inside sit down and get comfortable at the table, which was filled with many fresh platters of food and fine wine, a few inside commenting on the grand decor as they openly looked around their grand surroundings, even as their guards looked far less enthused, though their gaze was focused on the many dark shadows and the three doors, taking their place behind their amused and unconcerned masters. Including the head guard after Lord Thran had irritably and firmly dismissed his head bodyguard's desperate attempt to get him to leave and urge him to the still open doors, the old white-haired Dwarf however was deaf to his hissed warnings and would not be swayed from his own plans.

The guard looking frustrated and doomed as he reluctantly came to stand behind Lord Thran's chair then turned to look silently across the distance again at the silver-haired Concubine still standing in the shadows, lips going into a tighter line as he saw the pity now shining in those lovely pale eyes before another voice rang out immediately drawing those eyes away from him. The guard felt a momentary flash of disappointment unable to help but be drawn to such a beauty, as well as a wary kinship, he was not the only one trapped here at the beck and foolish call of others as he stayed at his post in Lord Than's shadow, trading a few knowing an weary glances with his fellow guards.

"My Mithril, come! I miss your lovely presence at my side." Eomi then beckoned, looking like a richly dressed ghoul in the low light of the chamber, holding his thin hand out to the shadowed Concubine. Dori obediently gliding over as commanded, taking his arm as the two then joined their waiting guests, the one guard's eyes silently tracked them.

"I told you he wouldn't leave. The more some hunger for power, the more they become blind and deaf to reason. The King of all mice, is still but a mouse to the belly of a snake..." Eomi leaned over to chuckle into his ear as they smiled and strolled past the heavily laden table and now filled chairs, heading for the center of the room. A nice chair with a few furs thrown on it had been set beside Eomi's much larger heavy iron one as a staged prop for Dori to sit quietly beside him in the empty position as co-ruler of Dreams End.

Gold and Diamond were also there, both acting as servers, clad only in flowing silk trousers of deep orange and red, their upper bodies bare, draped in heavy gold necklaces and armbands, matching the gold claps in their braided hair and beards.

Lord Thran was only here because he though he saw a means to help clear a way for himself and immediate family to get closer to the throne, King Thorin and the Princess Dis always holding him at a distant arms length at Court even with their ties of blood, the ties that Thror had honored, and that stuck in Thran craw. It always had, now here he was filled to bursting with his position and self worth, a Lord and Noble of the line of Durin himself, yet those two young upstarts Thorin and Dis would not give him his proper dues. Having to be content all these years as not but a wealthy Noble and owner of many of the mills in the BlueMountains area. So here he was, thinking he was going to convince the simple criminal and self made War Lord of just how very valuable an alliance with him would be and this upstart Eomi the Hungry would be so grateful to have one like him as an ally and thinking himself quite sly. 

Save for being a LongBeard, a Lord in title and having white hair, he was clealry no Lord Balin, not even close. Both Eomi and Dori being very aware of this as they listened to the Lord prattle on for the next few hours, trying to spin some web of his own while only becoming more tangled in the crime Lord's. Eomi was familiar with his type, having seen him coming from a mile off and had prepared a proper welcome. Eomi playing white-haired Lord like a fiddle, the fool still thinking he was in control, unaware of just how much danger they were all in, none of his group seemed aware, only their bodyguards were all to aware and on edge, restlessly standing quietly behind the party they still guarded

The head of Lord Thran bodyguards kept glaring into the many shadows in the massive green chamber, the many crystal lamps left burning low as the fire in the massive hearth made the many deep shadows jump and dance. More then once he looked across the way to where Eomi and Dori sat, the silver-haired Concubine continued to smile and play his part, but there was no amusement in his pale gaze whenever the guard's gaze caught his, only warning. 

"Your a self-forged Dwarf, I admire that." Thran was saying, raising his cup in a praise. 

"Aye, I'm pleased that you approve." Eomi smiled, though his intense gray eyes had focused with a keen gleam as he held his own cup. "Some are fortunate enough to be born into the right clan and family... While other have to find their own way... have to climb."

"Well we all must find our path, and surely there is nothing wrong with 'good breeding'?"

"Those from rich and powerful clans often forget a simple truth, I found..." 

"Oh? And what truth would that be?"

"Bloodline and Clan mean nothing...its empty. Not but a title, something to yell that only fools listen to. Knowledge is true power." Eomi said simply, teeth gleaming in the low light of the lamps and hearth before taking a leisurely sip of his wine, his grey eyes never leaving Lord's face. The LongBeard looking nonplus, even giving a smile in return, but his blue eyes looked suddenly unsure, maybe even wary for the first time since he and his entourage had swept into Dreams End.

"Well... Blood or knowledge, may it all lead to one's happiness!" One of the others of Lord Thran's entourage spoke up, trying to help his friend. 

"Happiness? Is that what we all want? Such a fickle thing..." Eomi continued to smile, not missing a beat as he leaned back in his chair. "And is no cheap thing... Why I have found that its one of the most expensive, rare and fleeting of treasure- And its cost! To few seem to know that happiness is usually bought by the hardships and suffering of others."

"Of that me and my lovely Mithril here are all to aware." Eomi finished, turning to smile then at the Dwarf sitting next to him. The Concubine said nothing, only smiling charmingly as the many pieces of priceless jewelry he wore sparkled in the fire light, pretty and quiet as a painted doll, silver hair and pale eyes all but glowing.

For most of the evening Dori didn't even try to listened to what was being discussed as Eomi laughed and chatted up their guest and easily plucked and pulled forth everything he wanted to know from the LongBeard's lose lips without the fool even realizing. Dori didn't want to know, knowing only that this was all part of one of Eomi's games and knowing what the outcome of this night would be for Lord Thran and his doomed entourage, quietly playing his part, with no say in any outcome, even as he sat like a Queen at the King of the Underworld's side. Instead he politely spoke only when spoken to by their guests, smiling and flirting, pretending interest in whatever they had to say, but only paying true attention to the thin crime Lord at his side and that the food and wine continued to flow; though he had to admit to taking some petty delight in ordering Gold around.

"Gold. Refill poor Mister Trod's cup, do you not see that its dry? Gold, clear that tray and get our guests some more bread. Oh, Gold? Be a dear and go to the kitchens and fetch us two more bottles of wine. Quickly now!" He ordered airily throughout the evening, making small shooing motion with a ringed hand, subtly sure to turn his smug eyes in the fuming blonde’s direction. 

"Right away." Ola said properly, a note of strain in his voice before giving a short bow before collecting the empty bottles and stiffly leaving the room again, brown eyes flashing hotly. Dori knew he would pay for it all later, but was having to much amusement antagonizing the blond as Eomi and their guests continued to talk, catching only the end of one said conversation with half an ear. 

"None?" A well dressed companion of the Lord asked with a surprised frown on his thin and sallow face. A rather unpleasant looking Dwarrow, having almost none of the classic features shared by those of Durin's line, but as the old saying went, 'Not all Dwarrows leave the forge of their mother's womb masterpieces'.

"And I have no plans to." Eomi was answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Do you not worry about an heir?" Lord Thran himself now asked, he and most of the others now done eating, Diamond and Gold having cleared most of the plates, content to sip their wine and talk while the armored bodyguards continued to look uneasy from where they stood not far behind them. Dori found himself biting the inside of his cheek as he looked at them, they all looked grim as they scanned the darkness around the large chamber, noticeably tensing whenever one of the three doors would open, all of them expecting something. 

"Why should I?" Eomi counted, cocking his head with a mild frown. "I don't care if any of my children continue my empire, for though they might have my blood they are not me. I want what I want, and after I am dead I won't give a shit what happens to it. So its well that my Courtesans can't get pregnant, for fear I would not be able to see the very floor from the amount of little bastards crawling about!" He laughed, motioning to the floor around them, drawing laughter from the others.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." One of Lord Thran's companions countered in turn.

"Oh it is, especially when those supposed 'heirs' start wailing and shitting their pants!" Eomi cracked, making everyone laugh before apparently being struck by a random thought then.

"I will be quite pleased to be simply remembered by all... To be one of the dark names whispered to scare young Dwarflings in their beds. The name haunting the dreams and nightmares of once proud warriors, Lords and Kings left weak and old by time. Though I must admit... I image my Mithril here would be even more ravishing with a belly swollen with my seed growing in him and the fertile glow of motherhood." Turning to look at the grey clad Concubine sitting elegantly at his side, catching his eye as a toothy grin stretched over his thin face. "Oh the beautiful bastards we would make." 

Dori smiled seeming delighted by the idea, flashing pearly white teeth before giving a bashful look at the others even as the very idea made him sick, then pretending to hide behind his cup as the others chuckled before the conversation moved on. As the others turned and began to talk of business again, none there noticing as the silver-haired Concubine promptly knocked back his entire cup of wine, Diamond coming over in silent amusement to refill it. The two sharing an knowing look before the other moved off to refill another cup as Lord Thran, who had dismissed him as nothing but a 'fool whore' earlier now turned, what he no doubt thought a subtle eye to watch Dori quietly sitting there, who was sure to ignore him and the other hungry eyes mentally undressing him.

Awhile later Eomi snapped his fingers for the musicians that had been called down earlier to play before turning his head and giving Dori a smile, “Mithril, why don't you and Gold entertain our guests? Something cheerful I think."

"As you wish, Master Eomi." He purred with a smile as he set his cup down before getting up. Being sure to make a show of slowly undoing the wide sash at his waist before slipping out of his many layers of robes.

The crime Lord chuckling with a pleased gleam in his eyes as he raised his cup to his lips for a drink as almost every eye was suddenly fixed upon the undressing Concubine standing beside him, there was an appreciative chuckle and low appreciative rumble from the guests when Dori finally stood there in nothing but the revealing deep violet dancing silks, bare chested with piercings on full display and dripping with amethyst and mithril jewelry, a wide chiming belt low on his shapely hips as he carefully draped his grey robes on his chair then sauntering off, Ola following after.

Dori and Ola walked over to where the four musicians were set up out of the way and mostly out of sight. For while Eomi loved music, having over six musicians on the payroll, calling upon them on all odd hours, but he was not one for seeing them. Which was fine by the handful of musician's opinion, especially considering just how dangerous it was to work in Dreams End, the less attention drawn upon themselves the better.

"Something simple... So Ola can follow," Dori said with a small insulting smile, the blond quietly glaring as the musicians looked at one another before beginning a slow sensuous tune of drums and strings. A few moments later the two dancers shadowed one another in the open space not far away from the tables, moving in time with the music, their bangles chiming with their steps.

They kept dancing as the group continued to talk, their audience smiling and nodding appreciatively and soon many a ringed hand was tapping in time with the drums, though even in this Lord Thran couldn't help himself but make a fool comment.

"Lovely... Though I've seen much better, my friend. You should have seen the gorgeous Courtesans that would dance for the Court before the Mountain was overrun by the Worm. Now there was true quality!" He smiled before taking another sip of his wine as he continued to watch the two gracefully move on the floor. Unaware of Eomi slowly turning to look at him without his usual mellow smile, grey eyes sharp before finishing his own cup of wine. 

A half hour later, having had his fill of wine, food and talking, the crime Lord decided that he had learned all he was going to get from the LongBeard and raised a hand and snapped his fingers twice, the music and dancing continuing uninterrupted as Diamond stepped away from table as eight enforcers and a few Hounds stepped out from their hiding places in the shadows and around the large green pillars around the chamber. The three heavy doors to the large green marble chamber closing and being locked from the outside, the body guards immediately on their guard, stepping bravely forward to protect Lord Thran and his friends, having known this was coming. 

"That one." Eomi then spoke up, pointing to the head bodyguard Dori had tried to warn earlier. The guard in question eyes went wide and immediately unsheathed his ax, only to be suddenly swarmed by a group of the Hounds that seemed to appear out of the very air around the surprised warrior, stopping his attempted swing as he let out a snarl, startling the others. He put up a valiant fight, but within moments the Hounds had him dragged back towards one of the intricately carved walls by one of the large green pillars, subdued and held tight on the floor.

Dori and Ola continued to dance and the musicians played even as some of the other Dwarrows began to get up and reach for their own weapons, the rest of the bodyguards knew what was happening already barking challenges to the many enforcers that stalked their way, while the Lord and his entourage still seemed to be in doubt and disbelief. As Eomi still leisurely sat on his iron throne looking rather amused by it all, idly whirling the wine in his cup, the toe of one boot tapping in time with the mellow song as he watched it all, small grey eyes bright with calculations only he could see.

"Be sure to get a good look while your down there." Eomi chuckled, watching the head-guard's glare and continue to try and struggle, his furious and red face partly pressed to the cold floor. The thin crime Lord then turned to the rest of his understandably angry and shocked guests with a mild look, taking a leisurely sip of his wine.

"What is this!?" Lord Thran demanded, looking around.

"How dare you." Another shouted, he and a few others turning this way and that, weapons in hand and not sure where to look, the grinning enforcers seeming everywhere now, waiting.

"Eomi!" The white-haired Lord turned to the thin Dwarf still sitting in the heavy iron chair with wide disbelieving blue eyes, realizing that he had no power or say here. "My guard, what did he do to offend you? What is all this!?"

"Oh, nothing at all!" Eomi assured with a mellow smile, motioning with his cup. The guard in question letting out another frustrated and angry sound, still trying to struggle from his position on the floor. 

"Mithril, Gold, Diamond come over here." He called then, snapping his fingers, the three instantly stopping what they were doing to quickly glide to his side. Eomi continued to smile as he pulled Dori up onto his lap, Diamond leaning up against the back of his chair, pale arms crossed and leaning over the top as Gold sat on the other arm of Eomi's throne, partly draped against the thin Dwarf's other side, all three then turning their gaze to Lord Thran and the others.

"Don't do this! I can be of great use to you! I know things!" Lord Thran tried then, stumbling around the table a few steps towards where Eomi sat and the three whores quietly watched.

"You know nothing!" The gaunt Dwarf just laughed, while the LongBeard stood there stunned, the reality of his grievous mistake realized far to late.

"My Mithril, tell him what I'm going to do now." Eomi then said to the pale-eyed Concubine on his lap, his small grey eyes never leaving the now frightened group surrounded and standing on the other side of the table.

"He's going to kill you all." Came the simple reply, pretty face utterly expressionless. As the Lord stood there staring, face having gone utterly white, mouth opening and closing as no sounds could get out the others of his entourage and bodyguards now actively looking for an exit and some began to fight, wanting to at least put up a fight. 

"Since my best Courtesans are not up to your high standards of 'true quality', I must confess to wondering what you will think of the quality of my enforcers?" Eomi added with a unpleasant grin while both Dori and Ola looked away as the enforcers descended like a tide over the guests, Nila watching it all with eager and bright amber-eyes.

After the last of the groans and the sounds of the dying had gone silent again, various enforcers boredly flicking the gore from their weapons as the even less scrupulous of their number knelt down and eagerly took what they wanted from the bodies of Lord Thran, his friends and their bodyguards, Eomi leisurely finishing the last of his wine as the three Companions around him now petted and cooed over him.

"This really is an impressive vintage, don't you agree Mithril?" He asked cheerfully, turning his head to smile at Dori, who nodded.

"Yes, Master Eomi. Master Fre of the Wine guild sent four crates of his finest bottles as a gift last week." He said softly with a smile, idly stroking his fingers trough the braids of Eomi's big brown beard.

"Hmm..." The crime Lord frowned then, looking at the dregs in his cup before sighing as he set it on the arm of his chair. "Its a shame I had him killed... I would have gladly let him live for this wine alone. Oh, well! We'll just have to savor these bottles all the more." He announced with a chuckle as Diamond refilled his cup, and he then swirled it, admiring the deep color before taking another sip then pointed at the one still alive bodyguard.

"Take that one outside and let him go... He's got a story to tell!" He laughed, while the guard snarled and swore obscenities as the Hounds picked him up off the floor. 

Eomi also apparently catching the guard's parting look in a certain Concubines' direction before disappearing out the door, the thin Dwarf playfully shifting in his chair and tilting his head back curiously so he could look at Dori fully. Who had turned his gaze away from watching the loyal guard be dragged through the gore and out of the chamber, the enforcers following after with the bodies of Lord Thran and the other corpses, leaving only the three of them and four of Eomi's personal and ever silent bodyguards in the chamber with the now many pools and splatters of blood on the floor.

"Master?" Dori asked upon seeing the look. Cocking his own head just so as he elegantly held his full cup, trying to pretend he wasn't still disturbed by what he had just heard, seen and been a part of. 

"I wonder what it is?" Eomi said after a moment, still looking at him, the other two quietly listening as they sipped their own cups of wine now.

"What is what?" He trilled with a smile, not fully understanding and only got a strange enigmatic smile in answer. The many gears to be seen moving behind those watching gray eyes before the other turned and addressed all three of them then, gathering them into his whip-cord thin arms and almost spilling all their drinks.

"All of you will join me in this fine wine. All that these hours of those prattling fools has bored me greatly and now I don't feel like drinking alone... And I must say your lovely company is far more enjoyable." He admitted truthfully, then leaning over to give each a playful, but firm kiss on the lips. 

So the party continued on, Dori, Nila and Ola all becoming rather tipsy and giggly after they helped Eomi finish a second full crate of wine, the empty bottles soon littering the table and floor, Tah stepping into the chamber for a few moments to tell Eomi something before giving the three now completely drunk whores and the rather tipsy crime Lord a silent and disgusted look before hurrying out. Wanting nothing to do with any of them, preferring the company of his books and many manuscripts as he slunk back to Eomi's study, a army of cleaning staff standing outside and out of sight in the hallway, waiting for Eomi to leave so they could start cleaning up.

Dori meanwhile couldn't help but think about where he now found himself, surrounded by mind blowing luxury, all the red meat and wine he could want, wearing silks and jewelry worth more then many would ever hope to make in a lifetime, were not even the King Under the Mountain and his family lived in such wealth and extravagance, having only a handful of servants and maids, nothing like the army Eomi employed. Sometimes Dori had to shake himself, to realize that this was all not some terrible and dizzying fever dream, remembering keenly even now as he walked and dance across these polished marble floors on good quality soft boots, surrounded wealth and wielding a newly acquired power of his own, that not long ago he had trudged through the cold streets in old scuffed boots, freezing under an old stained travel cloak, wary and desperate, hunger gnawing a hole in his belly as he tried to charm any who had coin to spare to come make use of him in the dark alleyways on the streets outside.

Most would not know him now as that same silver-haired tin-clasped gutter whore those hard years before, the pretty but exhausted whore who would later be seen during the daylight hours clothed in his thread bare and many times mended robes and trousers, shopping for the best bargains in the markets with a thin purse and holding the hand of a small Dwarfling. But Dori never forgot, even now as he flirted and danced in a the Massive green marble chamber with his fellows, their laughter and the chiming of their jewelry echoing and bouncing around the ring of thick pillars and stone reliefs, surrounded by such grandeur as he and the others ignored the gore still marring the floors, ignoring the red footprints they accidentally left as they served and entertained the monster they called Master. Nothing was ever for free, and Dori would gladly tear off the silks and jewels and walk those cold streets outside if it meant that he could be away from this dark place and hold that small little hand in his own again without fear.

They were all quite drunk and the hour late when the gaunt Dwarf decided to move their party of four to the bedroom, for all his thinness Eomi always held his alcohol very well, still fairly steady, bottle in hand as he tried to keep a thin arm around the three that giggled and pretended to be far more drunk then they actually were, tittering and cooing as they leaned up against him on either side. Making the crime Lord chuckle as they strolled away in a meandering path from the gore still to be seen on the floor before the iron chair, none taking notice of the bloody footprints they left behind on the smooth marble as they headed for the far third door that lead to Eomi's private chambers.

A short time later all their clothes laying strune messily across the floor of the massive bedroom, a merry and recently stocked fire burning in the massive hearth, fresh sheets, Eomi having expertly stripped the three and with practiced fingers had taken out their clasps and undone their braids, then in a show of rarely shown strength, the tall thin Dwarf somehow managed to pick them up laughing and squirming before stalking across the room and dumped the three naked Companions onto the bed with a far to pleased smirk then promptly joined them. Taking special pleasure in stroking their warm firm flesh, running his big spidery hands over their tattoos and tugging gently on their various rings. 

The bed play continued, the three lavishing Eomi with attention before he focused on Diamond then told Dori and Ola to pleasure one another. No doubt just another game, for Dori had no doubt, even as drunk as he was, that Eomi knew just how much they despised one another.

"Oh yes, my dear beloved friend..." Ola cooed with a positively evil gleam in his eyes as he crooked a ringed finger at him. 

Dori giving him a fake hungry smile in return as he slowly crawled across the furs and rumpled sheets to the waiting blond, the two then playing their parts of insatiable and playful cats in heat as they pretended to kiss and pet one another. Putting on a show even as they subtly and painfully bit and pinched one another, seeming to playfully tussle on the bed, neither wanted to be on the bottom. All of it under Eomi's eager gray eyes having just finished roughly fucking Diamond who was on his back with his legs in the air, the much older Dwarf still resting between them, content to continue to lay on top of him for the moment, Nila's dark curls artfully fanned out on the bed.

Dori suspected that Eomi liked to watch and have him and Ola stand, dance and fuck one another was because of a fixation with their hair, the contrast with Ola's bright gold and his own shining silver, which had partly been his fat older brother Eami's reasoning as well, eventually the crime Lord brought their tussling to an end, by ordering Dori to get on top and ride the smirking Ola who rolled onto his back on the bed with a smug smirk on his lip.

Dori grit is teeth and barely bit back a hiss, artfully tossing his head back instead as he moved over to knell over the other doing a little maneuvering before slowly moving, trying to ease down, but the other wasn't having it, Dori masking his discomfort before dropping his head forward and letting his long loose hair curtain his grimace as the Companion under him was sure to snap his upward thrusts as hard and as painful as possible. The almond smelling oil that they had used to slick themselves up with earlier doing nothing, as the other was sure to use a bad angle while strong ringed fingers dug painfully into the juncture of Dori's thigh and hip.

But one would never know what was truly happening, the two of them making a good show of it, gasps and moans, even hungrily kissing each other as Eomi watched, looking as if he was getting a second wind, grey eyes hungry. Their bodies painted in the warm firelight, the air filled with panting breath and rhythmic slapping of damp skin and the occasional rustle of the sheets and the pop of the fire, time seeming to have slowed to a syrupy crawl.

Through the curtain of his thick hair, Dori's pale eyes saw Eomi bend down and focus on Diamond again, giving the pale Dwarf a messy open mouthed kiss, which let the silver-haired Companion take advantage of the crime Lord's distraction as he reached back behind him and grabbing Ola's balls the next time they bounced against his ass, then gave them a vicious squeeze and a yank. 

Needless to say Ola was completely surprised and let out a sudden shriek with a big buck on the bed, almost throwing his silently amused 'rider' and startling the other two on the bed, Dori felt Ola pull out before he found himself harshly shoved off, allowing himself to fall sideways onto the mattress in fained surprise as the other jerked away, both Eomi and Diamond having stopped kissing as they looked up.

"What is this now?" Eomi ask, still mellow and amused from drink, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"N-Nothing Master Eomi." Gold finally managed to say, with a watery smile. His brown eyes then giving the silver-haired Concubine a truly murderous look that Dori was sure to return with a serene smile of his own, pale eyes flashing, knowing that if Eomi was not here the other would have flown at him and the fight would have been truly on.

"Came already Gold?" Diamond asked, looking upside down at the red-faced blond sitting there still holding his pained privates and trying to play it off as fading pleasure.

"No stamina... Why he doesn't even know how to fuck properly anymore! He's clearly only good at being lazy and on his back..." Dori sniffed in feigned disappointment, his own ass still hurting before turning a sultry look across the bed, watching the thin crime Lord sit up. "Not like you, Master."

Diamond taking advantage of Eomi letting him up to simply roll over on to his stomach, tossing his loose dark curls out of his face as Dori crawled across the bed like a smug cat.

"He's been so jealous, Master. He thinks I steal to much of your love." Dori purred, laying it on thick while Ola continued to glare at him while Eomi looked interested. "His hunger can not be quenched by me or Diamond’s touch... only yours will do." He breathed into Eomi's ear, gently running his teeth over the shell of cartilage. Expertly drawing a growl of pleasure from the gaunt Dwarf, while he now knelt beside him and running his clever fingers through the dense brown fur of Eomi's chest and belly.

"He's so greedy!" Diamond said with a mild scowl, playing along as he playfully stretched across the sheets.

"You should give Gold a proper lesson, its what he really wants..." Dori all but moaned, running his top teeth over his plump bottom-lip as he leaned against the taller Dwarf, hands now moving along his thin chest and back, who was now hungrily grinning down at the blond now reclined against the mattress with renewed interest.

"Your right, my Mithril... Come my Gold! I have something to show you..." Eomi said cheerfully, reaching out to grab the blond by the leg and pulled him across the bed to him with a throaty chuckle. 

A short time later Eomi reached over to gripping Dori's beard and pulled him into another filthy open-mouthed kiss even as he continued his harsh thrusting into Gold who moaned and cried out in false pleasure on all four in front of him as Diamond rubbed up against Eomi's other side.

It would be near dawn when the room had finally quieted and all the lamps had been blown out, the fire in the large hearth burning low and providing the only illumination as they all lay about the bed, the sheets and furs tangled, Eomi already fast asleep as the other three in bed took a little longer to follow. Ola dozed up against the thin Dwarfs side, while Nila lay on his back half-lidded amber-eyes lost in his own thoughts, just starring up at the decorative carved and bronze ceiling, while Dori lay on his side near the edge of the massive bed, his head pillowed on one arm and finding himself unable to sleep again. His pale eyes just watching the various shadows dancing around the room, particularly the shadow cast by the Ola's hanging cage, seeing the occasional movement from the quiet birds within.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half coming soon! This was another chapter that was just to damn big to post as one chapter here, so I split it up. Please forgive the no doubt many grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> Notes: I also got some wonderful fanart by theninjaprincess. For a scene in chapter 15, if you go to that chapter I've post the link to it.
> 
> And a serious warning, I know I said it before, but this whole story deals with the darker side of the sex-industry, and there is a lot of things in the chapter that might be 'triggery', so read with caution.

On the third floor of Dreams End the whip-thin crime Lord lounged smug and loose limbed against the sunken stone and blue tiled tub, that was in truth more like a small hot-water pool then a tub which could comfortably fit over 15 Dwarves with room to spare. An expensive luxury that few in the whole of the BlueMountains could afford that the fat Eami had put in after the third floor of Dreams End had been dug out and finished, a hot luxury that his younger brother Eomi now frequently enjoyed as he did so now, submerged up to his densely furred chest in the steaming and perfumed water. 

The massive tube was only filled and heated when Eomi wished for a long relaxing bath, the rest of the time it was left drained and empty, the residence of Dreams End usually bathing with the much smaller wooden tubs or buckets that they shared on the top floor, so when the massive tub was filled and after Eomi was done it was very common for the various Companions to come down to the third floor and humbly ask to use the facilitates, which was considered quite a treat for the many that called Dreams End home. Though only the Companions were allowed in this particular bath, the guards and enforcers and even Eomi's advisers like Tah were not allowed this honor. It was also common for the crime Lord to lounge a bit longer and soak for a time after his bath, usually calling for some wine after the various Companions had respectfully asked for permission and had joined him in the massive tub, the thin Dwarf happy to simply sit in the steaming water as he lean back against the cool tiles and watch the others bathe and of course, fawn over him. And if his blood got up as he watched their wet and naked bodies splash about, he might get up to reach out to grab hold of a slick limb and fuck a few of them before finally taking his smug leave.

Today however Eomi was simply content to relax for a bit after his three Favorites had bathed him and before he was to begin preparations to leave the next day for a secret meeting with a few important people, as well as having his network of spies slip into the Royal families' home to get word to his men there. A nasty smirk appearing on his gaunt face as he thought about what would Thorin and Dis reaction be when they realized to late that Eomi had people seeded throughout their home, a few maids, some servants and even two of the King's own guards were actually loyal to him. A pleased rumble thrumming deep in his chest as he closed his gray eyes at the thought, as well as the physical pleasure of skilled strong fingers working into the muscles of his long arms, chest and shoulders. 

As usual, around him his three favorites tended him quietly, naked save for their gilded collars and earrings, their long thick hair down and lose, their slick wet muscular forms gleaming in the low candle light. Having bathed him earlier and now expertly massaged him while making a point of ignoring one another, Dori knelt above upon the cool blue tiles at the crime Lord's shoulder working on one arm, while Ola was in the water straddling Eomi's submerged legs, working on the other arm, Diamond patting across the blue tiles over with a bottle, kneeling down at Eomi's other side where the crime Lord had set his gilded cup to offer him some more wine, but was waved off.

"No more, my Diamond," He purred. Picking up his cup and knocked back the last swallow before reaching up to hand it to the pale and curly-haired Companion, who took it before moving off again to put it and the bottle down on a small table nearby that was out of the way as the others continued to massage Eomi.

While he was Eomi's personal Concubine and now ruler of Dreams End, Dori had found that his new title changed little of what he did when Eomi was around, doing as he had done before, dancing, entertaining, more so since he was no longer taking clients. Only now he had more responsibility and less time for himself, all the while still having to satisfy the King of the Underworld's usual and ravenous wants and needs.

"I will miss seeing you lovelies, but I will be back fucking you in four days with luck." Eomi said after Dori and Ola where done. The two then toweling him down after he had climbed out and stood there, unhelpfully grabbing and groping them as they tried to dry him off before helping him into a embroidered and heavy robe.

After Eomi and the bodyguards had left the three Companions to themselves, having been given permission to use the tub as long as they liked until the heat was turned off, Dori, Nila and Ola slipping into the tub as soon as Eomi and his guards footsteps had faded down the hallway and took a long moment to relax in the following quiet.

It was a short time later and with the soft sloshing of water, Dori found Diamond had crossed the pool to come to sit beside him and once again, far to close. Having no concept of personal space, and while he was grateful for an ally and friend; as much as he could call Nila that, but the other would also freely touch him, many times inappropriately and without permission which only made Dori uncomfortable, never mind that he regularly performed sex acts with both of his fellows for Eomi amusements and worse with complete strangers. Diamond was a odd Dwarrow, not evil, but there was something dark and cracked there, he was also still utterly thrilled by his own skin art and piercings, and fascinated by Dori and Ola’s. Though Nila had learned the hard way not to stick his fingers in Ola's mouth while the other Dwarf was sleeping, the loud result of which had jolted everyone awake in Eomi's bed the night after they had all gotten their piercing and tattoos. 

"Nila... please." He said, gently brushed the other's fondling hand away as he sank lower into the hot water. Diamond looked mildly disappointed, but left him alone, though he didn't move away and instead reached up to run a dripping hand down Dori's arm before leaning back against the side of the tub and enjoying the hot water quietly. 

A short time later however their peace was disturbed by a loud whispered voice, making the three look up with matching frowns.

"Mother? Mother? Mother!"

With a look of annoyance, not only at being disturbed, but also still not appreciating that particular nickname, Dori turned to look over his shoulder and at the open doorway to see Mure and Laini's eager faces peeking around the door-frame at them.

"Can we come and bath to?" Mure chirped hopefully, Laini above him looking just as eager.

"Please Dori? We haven’t gotten to bathe in the big tub in ages!" The younger pleaded, the two now sporting big puppy-eyes.

"No!" Ola snapped, water splashing as he sat up straight with a sour look on his pretty face. The two at the door looking disappointed before turning and focusing the full hopefully gazes again on the silver-haired Companion then.

"Who's working the tavern?" Dori asked after giving them a long look, ignoring the blond as he turned around fully to put both wet elbows up on the rim of the pool.

"Tah closed the tavern down so those builders could finish up the hidden security gate to the third floor before Master Eomi and Skafid leave tomorrow." Laini answered, Mure eagerly nodding.

Dori glanced first over to Nila, the pale burnet just gave an uncaring shrug before turning his eyes in Ola's direction, seeing the other's narrowed glare, his answer easy to read before looking back at the two young Dwarrows beseeching faces, Mure looking especially pitiful, bottom lip sticking out. Knowing that he was probably going to regent this.

Yet before Dori had gotten all of "Alright you can c-", the two had scrambled in with big grins. Mure apparently having been waiting in the hallway outside completely starkers and madly dashed in in a freckled streak, tossing the clothes he had already shed over in the direction where the other three's neatly folded clothes sat.

Dori eyes going wide as he and Nila sat up, while Ola gave an outraged squawk when all fourteen of their fellow Companions then promptly rushed in after the first two, having been hiding quietly in the hallway and let Mure and Laini do the talking, all of them throwing off various robes and silks, and yanking off pants and jewelry.

While Mure's bare feet slapped against the stone and tiled floor as he raced over to the sunken tub then took a flying leap, tucking his limbs in close and did a 'falling boulder' into the steaming hot water, creating a small tidal wave that splashed the three already in and over the tiled edge.

"Mure!" Dori sputtered, spitting water before giving the reemerged and manically grinning young Dwarf treading water in the center of the tub a scolding look. Diamond next to him looked just as irritated while he wiped water from his pale face and Ola glared, looking tempted to drown the young Dwarf, still dripping as the others soon piled in creating more waves in the hot and perfumed water. 

Laini and the others hopping and slipping in to the tub with far less fanfare and soon things had settled as everyone began to bath and enjoy the soothing hot water that uncoiling strained muscles and dulling the regular internal aches and pains that their 'job' entailed. It was also just more relaxed and pleasant atmosphere, for here there was no ranking, their hair-clasps removed and left with their shed clothes, though some of their number where just held in higher regard then others, one of whom was Glói.

Glói while the oldest Companion at Dreams End and was also one of the most sought after and popular ones, having long ago earned his sliver hair clasps even before he had come to this place, Eami having personally sought him out and hired him for his stable of whores, then later Eomi had happily kept him, greatly impressed. He was well over two hundred and had seen and experienced much in his long years and travels, good and bad, but was still undeniably lovely. For in this matter again Dwarves had a great advantage over Men, for they did not age like them. Though hardship of body and heart could have an affect on their outward appearance, but mostly only disfigurement and great age, usually only in their last ten years of life was there any major change in appearance. But while everyone there in the tub couldn't help but admire and look up to him, there was also a terrible dread there to. For though Glói was lovely, strong and a survivor, one of the very lucky few whores who had made it to his venerable age, none there took comport in the thought of still being trapped and forced to do this when they where Glói's age.

"Turi!? Get out of here, Companions only!" Laini loudly snapped then, glaring at someone across the room. A few glanced over to where they had dropped their clothes, to see the young skinny and black-haired Dwarf bare chested and finishing undoing his belt, his trousers dropping to his feet as he stood there blinking at them, his black beard still soft and sparse. 

"But I want ta bath to!" The young spy and pick-pocket whined as he kicking his trousers out of the way and came to crouch naked on the edge of the tub, he turned and gave his elder and taller brother Yuri, a pleading look, who was already in the steaming and perfumed water.

"He can bath with us if he wants to." The dark-haired Yuri snapped, giving the young Companion a warning look. Who shrank back a bit, then glanced around at the others, seeing that no one else seemed to care before nodding to his brother, the young Dwarf smiled and looked quite smug as he made a point of then hopping into the pool-like tub with a splash.

"Hows your mouth, Iari?" Someone asked the slender and brown-haired Companion and occasional thief.

"Healing." Came the simple reply.

"Think Mister Lofar will be coming back?" Bril asked from across the tub as Mure and Turi got into a brief splashing contest. That Yuri put a firm end to in by dunking his surprised sibling in clear irritation, who came up sputtering and coughing only for his older brother to attack his wet greasy hair with some soap, having already done his own hair.

"Don't know- don't care!" Iari grumbled, lip scabbed over and a few dark buses still mottling the skin of his chest and arms. Not looking up from scrubbing his skin with one of the rounded sponges that had come from the Gulf of Lhun. 

"Master Sranic is a Wizard!" Mure was now saying.

"He is?" Turi gasped, wide-eyed at the other young Dwarf, who nodded his head.

"He makes his fingers disappear and reappear at will! And can shoot flames!"

The other more experienced Companions in the room however burst out laughing, vary aware of Mister Sranic's talent of spinning tales, slight of hand.

"No, he is not!" Laini huffed, rolling his eyes at his two fellows.

"He knows magic!" Mure declared with a frown. "I've seen it!"

Dori and a few others around the tub rolled their eyes at the naive duo.

"Lighting ones' damn farts on fire, is not magic!" Ola declared with a wrinkled nose. More then a few having witnessed a distasteful show of Mister Sranic's 'flaming talents' after the Dwarf in question had gotten particularly drunk one evening and had climbed up onto the bar to proudly show everyone in the tavern what he could do with a lit candle a few years back. Needless to say it had left a lasting impression on everyone who had seen it and Scranic had been forced to buy a new pair of trousers, having burned an impressive hole in them.

"Though clearly he's a practitioner of the dark-arts!" The dark skinned Sudri cracked dramatically, waggling his wet fingers and making everyone laugh again.

"Dark arts indeed, deadly!" Bril laughed.

Dori listening to the others and found himself enjoying the unexpected company despite his earlier displeasure, he and Diamond had both lathered up their hair. Dori holding his breath and closing his eyes as he sank down into the hot water, listening to the odd muted world, hearing the conversation continue above as he rinsed out his hair, feeling in float around him, staying under until his lungs began to burn before he slowly surface, using his hand to push his hair back so it lay slicked back and heavy down his back before sitting back against the edge of the tub, then on a whim reached out and began lather up Laini's black hair, the younger Dwarf flashing him a please smile over his shoulder and scooted closer as he turned his back fully so Dori could work easier. He and the other young Dwarves of Dreams End happily soaking up whatever affection was freely given, still not as cautious or guarded as they should be.

"Dori?" Mure chirped then. d=Drawing his attention while bobbing in the water, his long mousy-brown hair plastered to his head, soft short beard dripping and the tops of his shoulder breaking the surface.

"Hmm?" He simply hummed in reply, pausing to work at a snag in Laini's soapy black-hair.

"What’s your brothers name again?"

"Which one?" He asked, eyebrows raising as he glanced up again.

"The thin one everyone saw at Eami's funeral party!" Laini broke in before the other could answer, one eye now closed lest he get suds in it while the other hurriedly nodded his head.

"The one that looks like a cross between a fox and rooster!" Sudri added with a snort while soaping up his own long hair.

"He's so handsome!" Mure sighed, Laini joining him.

"You mean Nori?" Dori couldn't help but laugh. Before boasting with his head held high and proud now. "A fox and rooster indeed, but he's also agile as a cat and sharp as a diamond-cut blade!"

"Unless he's hung like a bull and rich as a Lord, I don't care!" Cracked the brown-haired Trani, making them all laugh then. 

Dori turned his head and gave him a mock glare, using a soapy hand to give the tall Companion a splash in defense of his brother's honor, but it was all in good fun. "Hold your tongue, you!"

"Your brother is a right slick one." Mure giving another adoring sigh. A faint pink ting appearing across his freckled cheeks as he sank lower into the water, having come back over and now bobbed in front of his friend.

"Why I do believe our little Mure has a crush!" The blond-haired Bril teased, while the young Companion's blush deepened looking over at him.

"Careful where you be say that, Bril. You don't want such words reaching Juton's ears." Yuri warned with a knowing smirk as a few of the others nodded their agreement, while Mure turned in the water to give him a frown. 

"Why? Dori's brother is handsome, but... Juton's just... different." He said, his big eyes now troubled while biting his top lip, clearly confused at his own feelings now.

"I love his hair, he does remind one terribly of a strutting Cockerel" Laini excitedly agreed then, distracting Mure, who turned back around. 

While a small, but real smile curled Dori's plump lips as he continued to listen and messaged Laini's scalp like he did when he used to bath Ori, and before that Nori, when they were both young and beardless. Both of them slippery, knees scrunched up and squished into a wooden tub their mother used to wash clothes and dishes with, remembering vaguely the distant and faded memories of his mother's strong fingers running through his own hair. 

"Oh, I've seen his type come strutting in too many times in my life!" Glói clucking his tongue. "They flash you that one special smile and you find that you’ve dropped your trousers and small clothes, and in the next blink, he's gone and your purse has been plucked."

"I've had my fill of thieves." Nýi softly muttered aloud, but unheard as the others laughed, leaning back against the side of the tub with a sullen expression.

"Thief or not, he's still rather dashing don't you think?" Someone said.

"Of course he is, he's a Ri!" Dori declared with a haughty sniff before looking around with an amused smile.

"Though you wouldn't find him so charming if you had grown up with that one. Don't be fooled by that smooth smile, he's as slippery and manic as a stote." Dori said in rueful warning, amusement in his eyes before it turned a bit wistful as he looked away.

"How does he get his hair to do that?" Mure asked.

Dori might still be upset with his sibling, but couldn't help but feel pride as well as he turned to look at the younger Dwarf, water gently lapping at his chest as he shifted his position. "Years of practice. And he tried others styles before that one as well. He has the most amazing amount of hair I have ever known, its so thick he could not even wear a cap or hat until he was twelve and we begin to braid it- You would think he had StiffBeard blood in him. Before that it would stand up on it's own; which I suppose was perfect consider he was all but a wild creature back then!" He huffed in fondness, a soft smile on his face as he remembered those years. "I cant even tell you how many times I would find him climbing something trees...roofs... wagons... horses... Even a great mountain of a Man one time! Just standing there perched like a goat on this huge Man's shoulder. Poor Man, he looked terribly perplexed... but was a very nice fellow." Dori laughed before shaking his head with a rueful sigh. "Then of course my brother was incapable of 'climbing' down anything. Just jump off like some damn suicidal lemming, then run away laughing at me when I cried out, scared that he had hurt himself." 

This time even Nýi, the small copper-haired Dwarf was still noticeably despondent, smiled with the rest as he quietly bathed beside Glói, Dori was pleased to see him looking much better. Nýi's heart still having a long road ahead to truly mending, but the Companion was able to work, able to deal with his other clients, still interacting with his fellows. 

"My sister was the same... Except she was always laying in wait to pounce on me, or give me a start." Trani reminisced aloud then with a fond smile of his own. "She use to put spiders in my hair and beetles in my boots! Then chase me around with a dead lizard or snake, drove my father mad, she did!"

"She's the one that married that blacksmith?" Someone asked, a red-head that regularly hung out with the taller Dwarf by the bar.

"Aye, she moved to the White Mountains with her wife some years back, they own a smithy and a nice little bakery." The other nodded.

"You should write her, I'm sure she would love to hear from her brother." Mure smiled, but the other looked away.

"No... No, I think not. Better for her not to know what I have become." Trani said quietly, wringing out a washcloth and made a point of scrubbing down his skin as the room fell quiet for a short time. 

"One of my clients told me that he saw Tharkun on the main road heading to Bree two days ago." Someone said then, changing the subject.

"No doubt back to Halfling lands." Glói snorted before dunking down to wet his hair, then adding some special perfumed oil to it .

"Who cares?" Litri sniffed, the dark-brown and grey-haired Companion picking at one of his toenails, water splashing a bit which earned him a irritated look from Ola beside him.

"You mean the gray wizard, yes?" Mure asked, blinking wide eyes at the others as he paddled across to the other side of the pool. Lifting himself out of the water at the edge to grab one of the extra bars of sweet smelling soap from a large shallow sea shell that was used as a dish before slipping back in with a small splash, then pushing off and back over where Dori and Laini sat before beginning to rub it into his mousy brown hair.

"Maybe he's got a thing for Halflings? I have heard that some Men like such things as well..." Búri insinuated with an unpleasant smirk as he helped to wash Ola's back. 

"That’s foul!" Laini declared, large nose wrinkling as he moved out of the way and ducked under the water. Mure eagerly took his place to have Dori finish lathering up his hair, literally shoving the soap into the others hand before turning around.

"What do you mean?" Turi asked, the young Dwarf looking confused as he stood up so Yuri could scrub his back. Like Mure he was not that many years into his majority and still had a soft wispy black beard of adolescence and slender physic, street wise, but still naive about many things. Relying more on being quick and unseen, then the knives he was quite skilled with, but was quiet happy to let Yuri and Zuri fuss over him, and it was not uncommon for him to pal around, when he was not working or on an errand, with young Mure, Juton and Laini.

"They mean those foul type of Men that like smooth-faced pups." Yuri answered. A clear note of utter disgust in his voice, most of the others around the tub clearly sharing his thoughts on the matter as he continued. "They like Halflings because their small... Think they look like children. Like those two girls of Men we saw, that was their own father sellin' them to that Brothel in Bree. And I bet you a gold ingot there was plenty o' Men there jostling' one another with coin ready in their hand to be the first to have a go at the poor wee things."

"..oh..." Turi visibly paled, hunching lower into the water with a frown as his brother continued to scrub his back, apparently remembering the disturbing scene he had witnessed with his brother and sister.

"I despise Men, foul as goblins they are!" Sudri spat, looking angry as he lifted his arms out of the water to audibly crack his thick knuckles. "I know what I would do with that Man!"

"Its bad enough... but girls? Throwing treasure away..." Someone else hissed, utterly scandalized.

"And the way they treat their women! No better then chattel most of the time." Another sniffed, ringing out one of the sponges before throwing it to the strawberry-blonde Búri across the tub. 

Dori listened with the rest as he continued to message Mure's scalp, a stormy frown now marring his own pretty face, nothing surprised him anymore, but that didn't stop him from feeling utterly disgusted and outraged. He, like all whores and those who worked in this dark underworld knew that in the end it came down to two kinds of patrons: those who paid for your time. for sex, companionship and entertainment, then the other kind. The kind that came to pay for the time to use you, to do to you what they could not do to a lover or spouse, the dark wants they could not show lest they be branded for what they truly were dark-hearts, sadists and perverts. The monsters more foul then any beast or goblin from Mordor, the monsters that wore the normal and pleasant faces of regular Dwarrows and Men.

"Not ta mention they got no appreciation for true beauty!" Laini harrumphed then, soaping the rest of himself up.

"Our kind can be just as foul, make no mistake." Dori said then, even though he wished it were not so. Most of those around the tub nodding or grunting their reluctant agreement, though a few looked unconvinced as they all continued to bath or soak, the pleasant sounds of splashing and lapping of water to be heard in the dark steam filled room that would have been sweltering, the water scolding hot for any other species. He then gave Mure a little nudge, now done with his hair, who gave him a smile and a chirped thanks before ducking under the water to rise his hair.

"Wonder if that Tharkun be granting' wishes?" Bril wondered aloud just then, diverting the group to a new topic as he rung out his hair.

"Oh! If you could have any wish, what would it be?" Turi asked, looking around at the others.

"That my hands overflowed with gold!" Someone immediately said.

"I was going to say that!" Another wined.

"For the line of Ri to vanish from Arda." Smirked Ola then, Dori turning to give him a dark warning glare.

"To find my One and settle down with a family." Sudri said with a smile.

"I wish my mate was back from Mados Halls." The blond-haired Bril giving sad sigh.

"I wish Lofar dead!" Iari hissed, a dark look in his eyes as he glared down at the steaming bathwater.

"I wish cocks tasted better." Mure declared after some serious consideration, clean hair now plastered against his head.

Which made the others laugh and give various nods and sounds of agreement, only young Turi wrinkled his nose, since he did not share the same craft as them, sinking lower into the water next to his chuckling brother. 

"And just what should they taste like?" Laini laughed along with the others, splashing the freckled Companion who splashed him back before ducking buck under the water like a duck.

"Wish peckers tasted like toffees!" Mure happily chirped as he resurfaced in the middle of the tub a moment later, having to tread water a bit before swimming back over to his friend's side next to Dori.

"Peaches!" Someone added.

"Good ale!" Another declared, getting into the game.

"I wouldn't mind some nice tea flavored peckers in the morning and afternoon, with some fine wine flavored ones in the evening." Dori thoughtfully mused aloud, as he scrubbed his arms with one of the sea sponges, paying careful attention to his skin.

"Oh! Coffee ones in the morning... and I don't be minding plenty of cream with my coffee." Sudri said with a suggestive smirk, making a point of dabbing at the corner of his mouth, that made the others chuckle. "Then some strawberry and cream tastin' ones later."

"Old Traga's special pumpkin ale taste’ in ones!" Laini added, licking his lips at the thought.

"If Peckers tasted like ale or wine, our clients would be to busy trying' to suck their own cocks- let alone us!" Glói laughed as the old Companion washed his hair.

"I love the taste of baked chicken..." Someone further down the tub said.

"Chicken? Careful now, Baya. Your suppose to want to suck on them- not accidentally bite one off cause your hungry!" Sudri giving the blond a splash, as the others chuckled.

"Now I'm hungry!" Someone cracked.

The talk stayed light and silly as they all finished bathing and lounged around the tub enjoying the heat until they all felt the complicated tangle of pipes and furnace sputter and stop under the blue tiles, signaling that the heat was turned off and the fire put out. a few moments later the Companions quickly got out of the tub and grabbed their things with some grumbling as old Soli and some of his cleaning staff came and chased them out, loudly threatening them with his mop that he held like a sword. Even Dori hurrying from the room, not wanting to incur the cranky old StiffBeard's wrath, though the other members of Soli's staff made no secret of their ogling of the lovely parade of flesh on display as the flock of Companions fled. 

\-------------------------

Dori was given a list of three names the next day as a parting amusement from Eomi, who expected the Silver-haired Concubine to personally entertain and make happy these three particular individuals, or Eomi would be very disappointed. As well as expecting him to run things and make a profit until the crime Lord's returned from his secret business out of town. As for the three names, apparently when Eomi had offered them a generous reward for their service and loyalty, these three had asked for time with the now famed 'Mithril Concubine' as part of their reward. But after his encounters with the Dred brothers and other 'friends' of the crime Lord, Dori couldn't help but worry just what he should be expecting, but was sure to smile and bow as he said, "Of course, Master Eomi. I will endeavor to serve you well and please them."

It was with some relief that at least Eomi was taking Skafid, all the Hounds and over half his enforcers with him on his mysterious trip, leaving the other half of the enforcers and the full contingent of regular guards and bouncers here at Dreams End with him, Tah would also be staying behind this time, but apparently would be busy conducting and setting up several very important things for Eomi while the King of the Underworld was away, he would also be keeping a silent eye on things, but Dori was not to look to him for much help.

At the moment Dori stood in all his finery, this time in heavy white silk robes that faded into a deep crimson where they brushed the floor, a wide blood-red sash about his waste and even a few red hair-sticks and charms, dazzling rubies hanging from his cuffed ears, pale neck and shoulders bare, seeming to proudly showoff the mithril collar of large irregular pearls and onyx of Eomi's ownership about his throat. Ola cracking earlier that he looked like a 'bloody ghost' when he saw Dori in it as they got dressed earlier. 

After the tall thin Dwarf was done saying goodbye to Gold and Diamond, pulling each into an embrace, large spidery hands roaming over their bodies while whispering into their ears as the tavern around them was crowded with those who would be leaving with Eomi, the sounds of them talking and getting ready creating a din in the large space. All the other lower Companions were also present, milling boredly about in their best jewelry and colorful silks to see Eomi off, while the entire army of servants and cleaning staff was there as well, trying to stay out of the way of the enforcers and the guards in their simple grey clothes, the only ones exempt from showing was the kitchen staff, Finn the old healer and the dreaded interrogator Veig and his son. It was all to soon when Dori turned to see the gaunt Dwarf strutting over to him and was pulled into an unwanted embrace, his bangles and hair ornaments chiming, but Dori submissively leaned against the taller and now black and gold armored body, putting his arms up and around Eomi's neck, his pale blue eyes looking unhappily over the others' broad shoulder, watching the other residences of Dreams End milling about and waiting on their King, the grey light of dawn coming in through the large open doors and the tall narrow windows as he felt those unwanted hands freely roam over his ass and back.

When the crime Lord finally released him, he reached out with gloved hand and took a firm hold of the mithril clasp hanging from Dori's beard, forcing the Concubine to stay still and look up at him. Small cold grey eyes looking down into that perfectly composed and pretty pale face, while those wide pale blue eyes were full of such wary caution which only made the crime Lord smile more.

"Will you miss me, my Beautiful Concubine?" He asked in a purr, tugging Dori's chin higher.

"I will be counting the days of your absence." He lied sweetly, which he was getting better at every time he found himself forced to. “Our bed to big and cold without you."

"I'm sure it is..." Eomi chuckled before leaning down to give Dori a long and filthy open mouthed kiss, that the smaller Dwarf returned with practiced ease. The crime Lord being sure that everyone saw and that it was drawn out, holding the younger Dwarf in place with the firm grip on his beard and the almost painful grip on his ass before finally letting him up for air. He then leaned in close again, still holding him tight as his thin lips came to graze Dori's cuffed ear.

"Remember, my Mithril... Don't disappoint me." Came the soft warning with a wide smile, making Dori swallow but say nothing as the other finally released him and stepped away. Knowing that this was a test, a test he had better pass as he watched the other give him a wink and a wide smile before pulling his hood up, obscuring his gaunt features.

Dori stood there, mask firmly in place and watch his jailer then turn and walk away, the expensive black and wolf-fur lined cloak swishing behind him with his four bodyguards in tow. Dori's pale eyes now filled with worry and dread as a cold shiver raced up his spine- only to suddenly stumble to the side a few steps.

Turning to see who knocked him aside, lips parting to snap something. Only to find the sharp words to evaporate, leaving him there with his mouth open and nothing to say as he saw that it was the one-eyed Skafid who had roughly shouldered past him, followed by a few of his more trusted enforcers. As Dori straightened up, he closed his mouth with a snap and was sure to give the big and heavily armored head-enforcer a furious glare to cover his fear, seeing the other turn and give him a nasty look in that one eye before moving off after Eomi's retreating back, all the other enforcers that where going with them moved to follow, emptying out of the tavern.

Outside were three sturdy black ponies, two of which already had a rider, both wearing the same looking fur-lined cloak that Eomi wore, their faces lost in the shadows with their hoods drawn up, utterly indistinguishable from Eomi, who climbed up onto the last pony with his own hood drawn up. The two, who were actually disguised enforcers, would act as body-doubles on the trip, Skafid pulling himself into the saddle of a pale bay with a creaking of leather and heavy armor, taking up the reins and came to draw his steed beside the middle disguised rider, while the other took the lead and Eomi himself took the last position behind them. Nearest to the brigade of enforcers that had filed out of Dreams End and into the large muddy area that surrounded it, all of them prepared for a long march, having no choice but to walk. Many of the inhabitants of the Red-light district watching them all then leave in a great parade, even in disguise, Eomi was not one to let an opportunity to impress go to waste as they marched away, down the street and eventually to make their way out of town, heading north, some of those watching even waving as the dark brigade stomped past and down the road.

Dori meanwhile now stood framed in the open doorway of the fortress-like building, standing there in all his finery, flanked to either side by the also expensively dressed Ola and Nila, playing his part, being sure to be seen seeing his 'beloved' King off, the morning light dazzling as it sparked off their finery. 

\--------------------------

After the disguised King of the Underworld had left the atmosphere noticeably seemed to have brightened, the dark intangible miasma of Dreams End seeming to have lifted for the moment. It was still early and the tavern was fairly empty of most patrons and clients, filled with those who had stayed behind, the remaining enforcers and guards seeming a bit more cheerful and rambunctious then normal, the staff seeming to have a bit more pep to their step.

It was late afternoon that same day and the tavern was by now hopping with activity, when a few of the enforcers and some of the guards got onto the subject of sex that eventually led to cock size, then who had the biggest. Soon the group was fumbling with the laces of their trousers and whipping out their 'weapons', inviting a few of the Companions and anyone who wanted a peek over to judge.

"Eid wins!"

The short enforcer in question had a big smile on his face as he stood tall and proud, even while the 'spectators' were still clearly comparing the competition.

"What!? Not a chance!" One of the other enforcers yelled, scarred face screwed up under his helm. 

"Mines bigger!" Another shouted in utter indignation, glaring out from the eye-holes of his heavy black helmet as he pointed down at himself.

"Nope, Eid definitely bigger." One of the other bone-clasp Companions nodded.

"Are you blind, Vali?" Manc demanded, the wild-haired red-headed enforcer in line ask, making the other scowl back. 

"No, I'm not!" The Companion snapped back, before pointing to Eid's cock. "Look, its thicker!"

"The Lovely's right, I'm the' thickest 'ere!" Eid said looking smug, being the shortest enforcer there.

"Ya got the thickest head here to!" One of his fellows groused.

"Thickness don't count, its size!" Another insisted.

"I think Gæira has a lovely looking cock. Nice piercing by the way." Bril unhelpfully added, the blond Companion giving the guard in question a wink.

"Why thank you!" Gæira said, the big brown-haired guard positively preening. Still looking utterly and completely silly, standing there with his prick in hand and lined up with the others, who were all loudly arguing now.

It was then that one of the others spotted Zuri, the only female enforcer on payroll stomping past and called out to her, making a few of the others look up as well.

"Oy! Zuri! Come over and tell us who's got the bigger weapon!" A red-haired enforcer call after her.

She paused and gave them all a long critical look before throwing back her head with a bark of harsh laughter. "Pathetic! I got a bigger clit then you sad lot put together!" She insultingly declared, then rudely grabbed her crotch before stomping off with a smirk while the competitors either glared after her or just waved her off.

"Ignore that one! She don't know nothing." Manc huffed, the enforcer dismissively waving one gloved-hand.

"I bet two silver coins that she's right!" Viri cackled, the young servant sitting backwards on one of the chairs from a nearby table, just watching the show since he was on one of his breaks. Mure, who was waiting for one of his regulars, having wondered curiously over to lean against the table next to Viri, his large freckled dusted nose wrinkling to see the line of enforcers and guards standing around arguing with their cocks hanging out of their trousers, making young Viri laugh before filling him in on what was happening.

"Oh! Egil's got the biggest and Bjarki got the smallest!" Mure loudly declared with giggle, now into the game and rudely pointing to Bjarki's cock.

The others also now looking with amusement, but were the heavy-set guard Egil smiled proudly, the shorter enforcer was less then pleased; especially when more then a few started to laugh.

"Shut your face!" Bjarki said sourly, his rough face darkening under his helm, face going deep red.

"He's right. Your as small as a Man." Trani agreed, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Hold your tongue before I remove it, whore!" Bjarki snapped, lips pulling back over chipped teeth. But no one there seemed overly concerned, Trani just shrugged his bare shoulders and looked away, soon laughing at what some of the other 'competitors' were doing, arguing the merits of length vs. width.

"Oh, don't be a sour. Its all in fun." Egil said, shaking his head at the other, only getting a nasty look for it.

"Look! Its getting smaller!" Mure rudely chirped then while Bjarki now angrily stepping back and self consciously turned and tucked himself away before stomping off. Though not before giving the young Companion, who was now laughing at something Manc and Viri were saying, a dark and murderous look before disappearing into the tavern. The others just ignoring him as they continued to talk, laugh and argue, the rest of the busy tavern in turn ignoring the rowdy group in the back for the most part.

"What is all this now?" A clear proper voice called out from behind them a little while later, startling the group like a bunch of guilty Dwarflings, who turned to see Dori standing not far away, still clad in his stunning and glittering regalia.

"Oh, Mother Dori should be the one to decide!" One of the guards said eagerly, looking back at the others, most nodding their agreement.

"Mother! Come over here and judge!" Manc then called as the silver-haired Concubine glided around a few of the busy tables towards the large group near the stairs with a curious frown.

Dori found himself stopping in his tracks however and just standing there with understandable surprise, when the various watchers moved aside and the line of large armored enforcers and a few guards eagerly turned around then and now stood before him, some with their trousers around their thick hairy ankles, all of them with their cocks in hand and pointed at him, like a line of bizarre archers.

After a long pregnant pause Dori just stood there, then just rolled his eyes and without a word, walked away, not having time for such foolishness while the competitors watched him go in clear disappointment.

It was during this time that one of the enforcers standing in line and shamelessly checking out the competition with maybe too much interest, took notice of one particular cock, his scarred face twisting up in confusion and no little disgust, short broad nose wrinkling as his lip curled. "Crasus! What in Mordor be wrong with your cock!?" He demanded, the black-haired Dwarf shuffling away with a rattle of his heavy armor and mail. Trying to put more distance between him and the confused light-brown and complex braided bearded enforcer, already tucking himself away as he accidentally bumped into a few of his fellows with a clank, they to soon seeing what had his attention, noticeably stared to and soon followed suit.

"By Mahal!" Trani gasped in horror upon spotting said pecker, a hand going to his mouth.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Manc yelled, reaching down to yank his pants back up as he scrambled away.

"Yuck!" Mure loudly and simply summing up what everyone was thinking at the sight of Crasus discolored and clearly diseased pecker. He, Viri and everyone else giving the embarrassed and now defensive looking enforcer a good space, the competition of moments before quite forgotten, 

Crasus meanwhile had also by now tucked himself away and laced his trousers back up, lips thin and face red in embarrassment, having turned away from them all and looked to be contemplating making a run for it since he could not sink through the floor out of sight. But he noticeably started when two of his friends amongst his fellow enforcers, having fixed their own clothes as the group broke apart and now held worried looks as they each put a firm gloved hand on either armored shoulder.

"Crasus, my friend... You need to see Master Finn." One of them said seriously as the other nodded with a wince. Crasus now looked worried as he looked between the two of them as they none to subtly began to steer their fellow enforcer towards the stairs leading to the third floor, where the large room below which was the old healer's lair of many shelves of various potions and long tables of herbs and minerals. Apparently Crasus was holding a fear of this place and Finn himself, for the gathered group and those in the tavern watched the odd sight of the enforcer suddenly rip himself away from his friends with a panicked yell and ran the opposite way as if a pack of wargs was on his heels, almost knocking down a few patrons and upturning a few chairs in his flight, his two friends giving chase as they called after him.

"What was tha' all about?" Viri asked, he and the others looking the way Crasus had gone.

"Who knows with that one." One of the Companions sniffed.

"Maybe he's scared Ol' Finn will have ta amputate!" Murc gave a mean laugh.

\--------------------------------

It would be much later that day, the sun setting over the ridged and smoky blue mountains in the distance, the last strong rays of the sun streaming through the narrow windows and wide open doors of Dreams End, the tavern and the top floors busy, but the mood was mellow and subdued when another odd and unexpected occurrence took place.

Dori was gliding through the tavern playing the charming host, pausing to share a few teasing words with a few of those he knew, excepting the occasional complement with a smile and a flutter of his eyes, laughing at the occasional tease or joke, trading a few quips and few snarky comments with those more intelligent few amongst the rough and dangerous Dwarrows around him. Standing out amid all those many Dwarrows clad in dark clothes and armor, a lovely pale flower amongst the ragged rocks, he and the other Companions like pretty colorful jewels amid the coal and granite, more then once dealing the cards for a table and holding court. Elegantly making his unhurried way around the various tables, drawing many an admiring and heated gaze, but where not a year before hands would have freely reached out to rudely grope or touch him, he glided past unmolested.

He had been making his way to the bar after leaving a merrily laughing table of Mercenaries, having teased and shared warm words with their leader who had been one of his old regulars, and now with Eomi was gone made a point of talking, the heavily armored and ax-welding warrior still adoring him and very much understanding his distance while the King of the Underworld was home. She having happily regaled him with her groups' recent victories in the wilds, routing out some of the local bands of malicious raiders terrorizing the local villages and towns, having slaughtered the dark raiders to the last Man. She even gifting Dori with a heavy woven gold bangle while he sat on her lap, and that he now proudly wore, giving his thanks and giving her a kiss on her rough and scarred cheek, making the rest of her group whistle and cheer, she taking clear pride that she had him before the King of the Underworld had taken him as his personal Concubine. A few of his other old regulars taking it also as a badge of honor as well.

Before Dori had made it to the bar however, prepared to ask old Hobb for a fresh goblet of good wine, when Mure suddenly dash through the crowd, clad only in a hastily thrown on and tied light green robe, reaching out and tugging his arm.

"What is it now?" He sighed as he turned to look at him, he had really wanted that drink.

"Mother! I think I broke Mister Flosi again!" Mure cried, tugging him towards the stairs excitedly, but not looking overly distressed either. Dori allowing the other to lead him away from the bar and over to the stairs, the two having to pause so some laughing and sated patrons could clump down before ascending. At the top of the stairs they headed left, passing various doors, the sound of their bangles chiming musically as they bypassed the large room with the large picture window, seeing that there were three wealthy Dwarves throwing a private party with a few Companions amid all the colorful pillows and bolster, and made their way down a short intersecting hall.

"He threw-out his back again." Nýi said upon seeing them, the small copper-haired Companion passing them in the narrow and dark hallway. A hand firmly holding the hand of a curious and excited warrior trailing behind him while heading for one of the smaller hourly rooms, the warrior blinking in surprise to see Dori heading the opposite way and gave a short respectful bow that Dori found surprising, finding himself glancing back for a moment before hurrying after the young Companion, being careful of his silk robes as their soft boots lightly thumped across the polished wood. 

When they finally got to the open room, one of the nicer ones with a large bed, they saw that Yuri and Iari was already there leaning in the doorway, the more slender of the two glancing over his shoulder at them with a knowing smirk on his still healing lip. "Old fool doesn't know when to quit."

"You know what they say. No fool, like an old fool!" Bril snickered having heard their arrival. The blond looking up from where he stood with his arms crossed by the occupied bed as Mure tumbled into the room with a smile and Dori came in after at a much more calm and poised entrance, pausing to take everything in and seeing a familiar sight of late when it came to this particular patron.

"See? I got him, Mister Flosi!" Mure happily cheered.

"So you did, Lad." Mister Flosi praised from his prone position. Managing to tilt his head up a bit, his bright eyes looking their way with a real, but tired smile on his face as he then turned adoring eyes to the newly arrived Concubine. "Dori! A vision as always, you honor me with your presence."

Dori meanwhile sauntered over to the bed, arms crossed and cocking his hip with a look clear scolding on his pretty face as he looked down at the old Dwarf with the round careworn and kind face who was only wearing a floppy green stalking cap on his head and a pair of wrinkled wool socks at the moment. Who now had the decency to look a bit pained and embarrassed by his current predicament, laying sideways across the large bed on his back. But while the old Dwarf might be down, other things were still quite erect, pointing straight to the ceiling.

By this time Mure, his braids messy and his pale green robe falling off one freckled shoulder hopped onto the large bed, stepping over Mister Flosi sock-clad feet and being the hyper young Dwarf that he was, began to bounce as a few of the other Companions not busy with their own clients began to trickle into the room. Everyone in Dreams End familiar and friendly with the old Dwarf who had been a regular and good paying patron since Eami first opened Dreams End. Mure completely uncaring as the hem of his robe flew up and open around his waist with every bounce, shaking the entire bed and making the poor old Dwarf laying prone upon it wince and let out a pained groan.

"Mure, get down from there!" Dori fussed, gently swatting at the young Dwarf to stop. Mure's went wide, mouth forming a 'o' of realization before him simply let himself land on his rear with his final bounce, which of course bounced poor Flosi even harder before the bed went still, the young Companion giving the groaning old Dwarf a chagrined look of apology.

"Sorry, Mister Flosi!" He apologized. Then hopping off the bed to go stand with Laini who had just come in, gosling the old Dwarf a final time while Dori just shook his head.

"Honestly, you are worse then a flea sometimes!" He huffed, hands on his hips while the mousy-brown haired young Dwarf looked properly chastised as he stood next to Laini. Who was also shaking his head at his younger friend, their relationship more like siblings then friends most of the time.

"Its alright, really." Flosi said with a wince, but it hadn't diminish the amused smile on his thin lips or the twinkle in his eyes. "He would have been bouncing on something else if my damned back hadn’t given out." 

"Really Mister Flosi! You are over 300, and you insist upon young Mure or Laini every time. One would think you are trying to make your heart give out!

"Take pity on me, I cant help it! All you pretty young pups make me forget my age and feel young again. And remember my lovely... I always used to ask for you too before the King of the Underworld stole you away!" He chuckled, giving Dori a lecherous wink. 

No one paid much attention when a slender bangle bounced across Flosi concave and pale belly, a few moments later another one landed amid the sheets next to the old Dwarf, who lifted his head with a quizzical look on his weathered face, wondering what that had been before turning his attention back to Dori and the others.

"Young with a bad back." Glói sniffed under his breath, having come in a few moments before. Flosi upon seeing him, blowing him a kiss, which only made the other roll his eyes.

It was then that another bangle sailed through the air, flashing in the light and catching everyone's eye this time. Everyone watching it like a perverted game of 'ring-toss' as the bangle landed just right and with a few lazy spins around the head of the large cock before settled at its base amid the wiry and thick patch of white hair there, both of the old Dwarf's bushy eyebrows raised into his hairline while the rest in the room looked over to who had been tossed it, who was now standing a few feet from the bed.

"Look at that! Look what I can do!" Mure proudly crowed, throwing his hands up while giving a happily hop. Laini had a hand over his eyes in embarrassment, while the other then prepared to take off another one of his slender bangles to try for another toss.

"Good throw, Lad!" One of the guards outside praised as a few even gave him a short round of applause, it was rather amusing all things considered, even Flosi was impressed. But Dori, who was also rather amused and impressed, but trying to hide it.

"Mure! You are not to play ring-toss with Mister Flosi's pecker." He somehow ordered while keeping a straight face, giving his best 'parental' look before moving on. Though it was only a few moments later that a heavier gold bangle suddenly bounced off Flosi's thigh, missing its mark.

"Yuri!?" The dark-haired Companion in question looking up at him, another gold bangle in hand.

"What? You said Mure couldn't play ring-toss." He blinked, while Iari and a few others chuckled as Dori put his hands on his hips, unamused

"That goes for everyone, including you!"

"You can't be sayin' stuff ta me like that. I'm older then you are, Mithril!" Yuri huffed then, standing up and putting his own hands on his hips. Being the head of his own family and the elder brother of two younger siblings as well, no doubt the two would have been closer friends if Dori was not in the position he was in, though most of the time their interactions were friendly and cordial.

"Then act it!" Dori countered, but there was no real heat in their exchange, both their hands dropping from their hips. It was by this time that some of the other Companions and guards, curious about what was happening came in to see what the ruckus was about and soon the small room was filled with people, 

"By Mahal! How do you keep all o' that in your pants Flosi!?" One of the big guard whistled in surprise then, peering into the room.

"Years of practice." Flosi smirked from the bed, not minding the attention at all. 

"Mister Flosi wins!" Mure suddenly declared out of nowhere with a laugh, pointing to the still standing tall body part.

"Wins wha?" Iar asked with a frown, Yuri let out a snorted in amusement.

"Remember this morning? When everyone was wondering' who was the biggest- well its Mister Flosi. He wins!" Mure cheerfully explained, throwing his hands up.

"No, he doesn't!" One of the guards who just happened to be a part of the 'competition' that morning, and was now peering through the doorway into the room huffed.

"Yah! Only those on the payroll count." Manc gave a firm nod in agreement, the red-haired enforcer had his armored arms crossed as he leaned against the wall by Yuri. Having wandered in a few moments before to see what all the fuss was, he and the other enforcers and guards freely laughing over the situation inside, but also pretended they weren't also a bit stunned and intimidated by what Master Flosi had apparently been packing beneath his simple, but well made clothes and sunny disposition. 

"Does all your family have three legs?" Iari asked with a smirk, giving the old Dwarf a pointed look from where he stood with Yuri.

"Alas! I am the last, dragon fire took all the rest, only me to continue on." Flosi replied, smile still on his face, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes this time. "I will have you know that the only reason I did not march when King Thror called for war, was because I could not find an armored codpiece big enough in time to join the battle!" He said to all of them then, his humor back and seeming in great lamentation of his missed chance for battle, while Glói and a few others rolled their eyes.

"I would say you are pinning another tall tale, my good Sir. But the evidence is clear to us all." Dori gave him an amused smile, having heard it all before and playing along for now before talking with some of the others. 

So far most thought it was simply best to have Finn check him and just let Flosi stay the night until his back was better, like they had done the last two times, and since the old Dwarf always insisted on paying for his food and drink when he did stay, as well as over-paying whoever was entertaining him, they let him stay without paying for the room, while anyone else would have been turned out or payment demanded. 

Flosi suddenly gave a pained frown, a wrinkled hand going to his chest as he lay there, none noticing as they continued to talk and laugh around him, after a few moments the frown faded as he seemed to relax further into the bed as his eyes looked around at all the various Companions in various states of dress and undress around him. A truly sweet and happy smile pulling up the corners of his lips as a look of utter contentment and peace seemed to shine in his eyes that slowly seem to lose focus as he took a long deep breath, his nose filled with the pleasant scent of the lovely creatures he shared space with, ears filled with the merry sounds of their voices and laughter, musical the chiming of their jewelry. None there paying attention as the spark slowly faded from those tired but peaceful eyes as his last breath was expelled and he lay there utterly still upon the bed amide the crowded room. 

The chatter in the room continued on, Dori had his back turned and was telling one of the recently arrived and frowning maids to go get Finn, it was some time later when someone noticed something was wrong.

"Master Flosi?" Glói' frowned then, brows knitting together.

It was then that all those in the room stopped and peered down at the still Dwarf on the bed again, all instinctively knowing something was wrong. The cheer and laughter from just moments before dissipating, leaving the air now thick with a collective wary inkling of dread, as if the very room holding its breath. Mure was the first step up to the bed, reaching out to tug at one of Flosi's calloused toes through his wool socks, getting nothing. Giving it another harder tug and still getting no response before letting it go as if burned, stepping away and looking upset and helpless as he turned his gaze to the older Dwarrows around him. Dori now frowning as he stepped forward and reached out to hold his hand over the old Dwarf's mouth and nose, trying to feel breath, his frown deepening when he felt nothing before finally pulling it back with a slow shake of his head, Yuri to stepping forward then with a serious look. Coming over to lay his head over the prone Dwarf's chest for a few moments just to be sure before standing up with a shake of his own head, sharing a silent and knowing look with Dori while a few in the room muttered and gave shocked and sharp intakes of breath.

"I cant believe it!, he's dead!" Someone hissed, as the low murmurs continued.

Mure crying soon joined by many a wet tear by some of the others in the room, and it was with a sad look on his own face that Dori reached out to gently close Flosi's staring and half-lidded eyes. But all there saw that smile on Flosi' lips and for a long while it was quiet save for the many sniffles and Mure's now muffled crying.

Dori was sad as well, he had known the pleasant and well-paying old letch for years, but found that he oddly didn't shed a tear, eyes dry. And he was not the only one, for many around the room stood there sorrowful and respectful, only a few like Mure freely cried or had tears in their eyes, the enforcers and guards only looking mildly sad and shaking their heads as they walked out.

Dori was sure to step aside for awhile to let everyone who wanted to see and bid their own goodbyes, the news spreading fast. And when the last had stepped back and the room had mostly emptied again, he stepped forward and tried to respectfully pull the bed linen over the corpse, but it was quite ruined by a large part of Flosi anatomy that refused to stand down, even in death apparently. Defiantly standing tall and making a rather rude 'tent' out of old Flosi's death-bed.

"It only makes it worse!" Dori choked before turning firmly away and putting a hand to his mouth, his other on his hip trying not to laugh at the utter absurdity of it. Yuri and a few others also now had their hands clamped over their mouths, going alarmingly red as they valiantly tried to hold back their own laughter at the sight, though poor Mure still cried big tears now into Glói's shoulder, who patted his back with a sad but helpless smile of his own.

"What will we do?" Said Yuri awhile later in the narrow hallway where he and a few others had gathered. Flosi having been wrapped up in the sheets he had died and carried down to be stored for the moment in the cool wine cellar on the third floor. Mure had stopped crying and was down stairs in the tavern, while most of the others had also dispersed back to their own business, two servants now changing the bed linens and cleaning the room, but that still left Dori, Yuri and Glói' standing in the hallway.

"I don't know! Master Eomi won’t be back for another few days." Dori said a note of worry and helplessness in his voice, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and wondering what to do.

"We could always have a party." Glói' suddenly said then. The other two pausing to turn and look at him while the old silver-clasped Companion looked back at them both and gave a shrug.

\---------------------

Over the next few days, Dori made plans for 'Old Flosi's Funeral Party', sending Turi and a few other to spread word and to have the ale and wine restocked in preparation as well as kept things running as smoothly as he could, he also obediently hosted Eomi's three guests, who would be coming to visit on different days, making sure their every want was taken care of. Tah also letting him know in his abrupt and dour manner that he had received a raven and that Eomi would be delayed a few more days because of an unseen and recent development, that Dori was entitled to know about.

The first of Eomi's guest was a Mister Hrut, Dori knowing only that he was a large and talented warrior by trade, having done the absent crime Lord a good turn in the past. Heavy set in appearance with a large belly, it belayed the dense muscle underneath and truly frightening skill which he apparently wielded, being a bit of a 'sell-ax' in the BlueMountains. 

Dori had two of the guards greet and then escort the big warrior to one of the larger and special guest rooms on the third floor when he arrived. Dori having carefully prepared it earlier, the only light being the many large candles and the roaring fire in the hearth, a nice bottle of wine on a nearby table as he lay cat-like across the large bed clad in only a thin crimson silk robe, a long single string of pearls around his neck, the long strand lifted to his mouth as the warrior opened the door and stood there staring. Dori teasingly moved the perfectly matched and round pearls across his plump lips, the pearls clicking delicately across the ivory of his teeth, his pale eyes half-lidded and watching a sultry look on his pretty face. It was terribly lurid, normally he was much more elegant and subtle in his seductions, but he had to admit that a lot of these warrior-types tended to like the more down-and-dirty aspects of what Companions could offer them, and it was sometimes better to just not 'tug about the beard' and lay out what you had to offer if one wasn't sure as he let the string of pearls drop. 

"Mister Hrut, my Master has been bid me to see to your pleasures this evening, as a gift for your generous help and loyalty. I am at your service..." He said with a promising smile as he slowly got up from the bed and stood, bare feet sinking into the thick fur rug before giving the staring Dwarf still standing in the doorway a deep bow. 

His carefully set up scene of seduction was rather wasted in the end for the rest of that night, and it was clear after the warrior had hurriedly thrown off his armor, weapons and most of his sweaty and unwashed clothes before rushing over with a big grin and after their first hurried and loud rutting that Mister Hrut wasn't interested in a high-class Courtesan, not even having closed the door. So Dori easily and quickly changed his strategy, doing what any Companion worth his salt and became what Hrut wanted. Becoming the loud, boisterous and playful Companion, who laughed at the others' bad jokes and was constantly refilling his stein of with good ale and cutting the loud warrior plenty of dripping cuts of fresh red meat from the kitchens. Hrut seeming to want more then anything someone to simply drink and laugh with, constantly teasing, stealing kisses and wanted his very long ash blond beard tugged on, just wanting have fun with lots of pretty company, good food and loud music more then anything.

By the end of the night the once quiet room of seduction Dori had staged with only a few lit candles for 'mood', was now transformed, now bright from the over stocked and roaring fire and all the crystal lamps now lit, the room filled with loud music and many Dwarrows making marry, while Hrut was happy as a drunk Elf in Spring. Dori, still only dressed in his crimson robe, was laughing gaily from atop his seat on Hrut's broad shoulders as the musicians played a loud cheerful tune as a good handful of his fellow Companions, also in various stages of undress, danced, sang and acted completely silly. There was even a brief burping contest, that Dori did not take part in, but laughed and cheered none the less. Mister Hrut being the winner of that particular contest, which was followed by another drinking contest, the big warrior utterly thrilled, having the time of his long life as he happily drank, played and chased the quick-footed and giggling Companions around the room with no pants on. 

In the end Master Hrut had actually been a rather pleasant guest, for all his offish ways and not being particularly attractive, in the end he was by far the most pleasant of the three of Eomi's invited guests. The fact that he was the personal Concubine of the King of the Underworld meant nothing in the end, especially when he was entertaining someone on Eomi's orders. As for Mister Hrut, he would stumble out and onto the street sometime around noon the next day, hung-over and blurry-eyed, but with a goofy smile on his broad face as Dori and the other Companions cheerfully waved and bid him tired goodbyes from the large open doors of Dreams End. All of them standing there with messy braids and hastily thrown on clothes, looking a bit green around the gills as they squinted from the far to bright sunlight, all of them suffering from their own hangovers.

For Eomi's next 'special' client, Dori was all elegant gestures and shy glances, the demure, pale and willing doll, biting his sleeve to keep quite, for Mister Ulf was the opposite of the rambunctious, loud and fun loving Hrut. They spent his entire visit in one of the big guest rooms on the third floor filled with many lit candles, which had been the first snapped demand Ulf had made before Dori could even give him a proper greeting having literally stomped through the doors of Dreams End with two large leather tubes filled with large sheets of paper on his back, a small trunk tucked under one thick arm filled with charcoal, paint and ink, along with several sketchbooks. The squat and irritable BlackLock sculptor also wanted total seclusion, barking for Dori to be silent and strip as Ulf began to take out his papers, books and charcoals after being escorted to the room, tolerating the occasional servant only long enough to deliver wine, more candles, food. 

Not being very attractive and with a prickly disposition, Mister Ulf was a Master Sculptor of the Ul Clan, who were direct rivals of the House of Berdin, who were also fellow BlackLocks, but his family had fallen on hard times, having fallen out of favor with King Thror's Court, the Exiled Court not treating the UI Clan much better. Ulf was short, but stocky, easily twice Dori width and pure muscular, save for a belly from too much snacking on cheese and drinking cheep ale, having no beard to speak of, but instead a big bushy mustache he braided and looped over his head, the ends tied behind his neck to keep it out of his work. 

Dori had no idea what favor he had done Eomi to have deserved such a boon, nor was it his place to ask, only to carry out the crime Lord's wishes. Prickly and abrupt by nature, Dori was forced to entertain him for two solid days, though Ulf only fucked him twice during that whole time. The rest of the time the brooding Dwarf had Dori completely bare, his long hair lose and insisting that he not wear any jewelry, even Eomi's collar and would have removed Dori's nipple rings if he could have. He was constantly getting up from his seat and running his stone-calloused hands over every part of Dori's body between fervent sketching and painting, as if to memorize the firmness of his flesh, the texture of his skin and just studying him, memorizing everything about him. Demanding that Dori shut up and say nothing, but to remain pliant as clay and do as he was instructed, so it was that for two long quiet days the Mithril Concubine of Dreams End sat, lay or stood in utter silence as the sculpture sketched and studied him from every angle, physically coming over to move him now and then, laying him on the floor, the bed, stand this way or that, or draping him over various bits of furniture. And would get loud and angry, throwing a few tantrums if Dori dared move without permission or if Ulf was unsatisfied with a particular painting or sketch he was working on, usually ripping it to pieces.

Dori silently praying to Mahal that Ori, with his artistic talents did not grow up and become like this one day. Some of the positions were uncomfortable and a true trial of endurance, while others were comfortable and he could doze, either way, by the time the two days were up, Ulf had filled three thick sketch-books, used up most of the large pieces of paper with paint that had been in both long leather tubes. He then stood up, downed a bottle of ale, then threw the empty bottle into the hearth with a loud explosion of glass and a brief flare of the flames, gathered and packed up his things and then stomped out of Dreams End without a word or backwards glance. Leaving Dori who had been sitting on the bed watching him leave before flopping boneless back on the bed in utter relief.

Not a day later however came Mister Grom, who would prove to be the worst of the three, as well as the most repellent Dwarf Dori had ever had the great displeasure to lay eyes upon, let alone meet. Who all but drooled upon laying small eager eyes upon the silver-haired Concubine, who's stomach rolled at the sight of Grom waddling in through the doors of Dreams End. While Hrut was sweet, but unable to help his uncouth and clumsy ways, and Ulf unpleasantly abrupt and prickly, but could be forgiven because of his clear talents and passion for perfection, Grom was just a brute with a sadistic streak. A great lazy corpulent swine of a Dwarf with sweaty unattractive features and crooked teeth, completely bald with a scraggly and wiry brown beard, having more hair on his back and arms then anywhere, his pudgy hands soft and uncalloused, never having done a hard days labor in his long life. Grom was not pleasantly rotund, there was no plush layer over hard muscles of honest hard work and labor deep within, he was simply 'blob-ular' as Mure would say and Glói' called him a 'limp bag of lard', nor was he rather adorable like Dori remembered Bombur of the Ur's being. Remembering how Lady Drona had had to compete and fight for the younger Son of Ur's hand. No, Grom was nothing like Bombur or other Dwarves of similar and bigger size that Dori had entertained and known over the years. No, Grom was a creature entirely different from them, he looked more like some horrible pasty cross between a pig and a pale goblin in Dori's opinion. But apparently what Grom lacked in looks, personal hygiene and personality, he was a very successful Merchant and a ruthless businessman with a sharp mind for money and politics, as well as shrewd eyes for 'quality', having strong connections within the realms of the Nobles, Guilds and larger Merchants of the area, even having ties to the Exiled Court and the Royal family itself. Even if they openly shunned him, they saw him as a necessary evil, Grom having his greasy and sausage-like fingers in as many pies as he could stick them in. 

Though rumor had it that some in the Exiled Court wished him dead, Lord Balin and Lady Sniri were all to aware of Grom's fickle loyalties and planned to kill him as soon as the time proved convenient and right, which probably explained the Merchant’s sudden colluding with Eomi and his empire.

Grom was considered foul by all, those in the world of the Sunlight and those of the Underworld, everyone at Dreams End was aware of him, the fat Merchant having been a 'guest' of Eomi's several times of late, though even the gaunt Crime Lord found him amusingly disgusting and was sure the Merchant knew his feelings. Even the darker enforcers seemed disgusted, while every single Companion was utterly and understandably repelled, which only seemed to attract Merchant's unwanted attention all the more, he apparently liked them 'unwilling'. On his last to visits every single Companion had gone into hiding, save Eomi's three favorite, who all but clung to said very amused Crime Lord. 

The irony of the position Dori found himself in now was not lost on him as he quietly and submissively knelt naked on the hard marble floor of one of the guest rooms at Master Grom's expensive booted feet like a dog on a leash, his silver hair and beard still up in it's regular braids and mithril clasps as the other Dwarf sat and was all but overflowing the large chair, taking a break from his previous 'activities', having worked up a sweat and was loudly slurping from a stein of cool ale as he dabbed at his sweating greasy head with a finely embroidered handkerchief. The room was well lit and warm and as with the two previous guests one of the best on the third underground floor. The Merchant having been very specific about what he wanted, having already gotten Eomi's permission weeks earlier apparently, and Dori had somehow been able to maintain his pleasant smile even as his stomach dropped like a stone into his feet when he watched the fat Merchant eagerly pull out the heavy leather leash and collar from his packed things earlier that evening. 

Now, several hours later found the whole of Dori's strong tattooed back, rump and thighs deep red and bruised with overlapped and many angry raised stripes from the flogger that now lay forgotten and tossed to the floor not far away, though even Grom was no fool enough to hurt him too badly or permanently mark him. Being careful of not splitting skin or accidentally scarring the King of the Underworld's favorite toy, as for Dori he had never minded a little rough play or bondage, or even the occasional spanking or discipline, be it given or getting, but this was not that type of play. This was something darker, something that was degrading, that reminded him just how lowly a being he had truly become, feeling dirty and used. Grom and his type of amusements were always something to be dreaded, Dori having encountered it many times before and it was always disturbing, leaving him shaken and many times in need of a healer. And now his every cry, pained grunt or gasp was music to the fat Merchant's ears, Dori's throat now raw, plump lips red and swollen, his lower body aching and sore from being roughly sodomized by the thick wooded and leather wrapped handle of the same flogger that had been gleefully used on his back. The same one that now lay on the floor not two feet from where he knelt on the cold marble floor looking utterly debouched and miserable, and knowing Grom had more toys and the night was still young. 

It was during this time that the massive Merchant wrapped the leash around his soft pudgy hand, forcing Dori's head sharply up by the thick leather collar around his neck and now cut under his chin as Grom leaned eagerly forward in his chair, which gave a ominous groan of protest, hungrily licking his lips, breath foul before jerking Dori's face even closer then opening his mouth and licking a broad swipe over his cheek. Dori eyes clamped shut as the other then forced him into a wet open-mouthed kiss, a deep shudder of revulsion running up Dori spine as Grom proceeded to try and shove his tongue down his throat while Dori tried not to vomit, feeling that other pudgy damp hand reach down and twist one of his nipple rings. 

He didn't know how long it lasted, but the other seemed in no hurry to finish plundering his mouth and fondling him, while Dori kept his eyes shut, his hands fisted and useless in his lap before the other finally released him with a loud wet slurp, leaving a few stringers of spit to stretch between them as Dori forced his eyes open. Watch Grom grinning down at him as he wiped his wet mouth with the back of his velvet sleeve. Dori hadn't been treated this roughly or lowly by a client since he'd walked the gutters outside with tin in his hair. The insult of it all being ground home all the more because Dori knew he could have so easily over-powered this foul creature, ripped the damned collar him from his neck, then take Grom's leash and gladly choke the life out this disgusting swine, only his fear of Eomi kept him at heel. 

Instead Dori stayed quiet as he sat back on his heels at Grom's boots after the other finally let out some slack in the leash again and leisurely sat back in the groaning chair, while Dori tried to swallow back his bile again, as foul as this was it was still nothing compared to what he had faced down in the Room of Songs. So Dori suffered through without complaint, praying to Mahal that the limited time Grom had with him would pass quickly. Submissively kneeling there and watching as Merchant picked up his stein and poured the rest of his expensive ale onto the marble floor in front of him, his pale eyes watching the amber puddle on the floor grow before the other threw his now empty stein across the room, hearing it shatter then with another harsh jerk of the leash, ordered Dori to lick it up. 

And that’s just what he did, shame and an odd acceptance at war in his breast, Eomi's word's ringing through his head that night when he had put the new collar on him. Here he was the Mithril Concubine and ruler of Dreams End, most expensive whore this side of the Blue Mountains, eldest son of the disgraced House of Ri and one of the physically strongest Dwarves around, but in the end it meant nothing. Finding himself grateful that none could see him now as he obediently and without hesitation leaned forward on all fours and began to lick the ale off the floor as Grom grinned and smugly lifted then rested his now crossed and dirty booted feet on Dori's sore back, telling him to clean the floor. 

It would prove to be one of the longest nights of Dori's life, Mister Grom having many other indignities and tortures to inflict upon him before his time was over, and being the good host he was, Dori would see the smug swine off the next day around noon. The pig having slept in and glutted himself on Xui's good cooking, who was loudly raging how she was not able to keep up with his piggish appetite, saying that he ate as much as four starved Hobbits, before leisurely rolling his massive bulk out of bed to get ready, packing away all his horrible toys and finally leaving. Dori escorting him out, stopping to stand by the massive open doors, clad in nothing but a lovely silken robe of deep purple, hiding his many welts and bruises, looking pale and weary, dark circles under his eyes, but with his pleasant 'work mask' still firmly in place, all charming and polite smiles as he softly bid the corpulent Grom a good journey. 

After corpulent Dwarf had departed with his small entourage of tired servants and having to be helped atop his overburdened and snorting brown pony, Dori's false smile dropped, his face blanching before he stumbled away from the door with a hand clamped to his mouth, shoving past a few of his fellow Companions as he hurried over and all but collapsed before one of the large brass pots that was used to throw rubbish and old bones into on the tavern floor. Everyone there watching as the silver-haired Concubine loudly retched into it, a few of the guards and enforcers snorted in amusement, but most gave knowing looks, having no doubt that they would be doing the same if they had been force 'entertain' Master Grom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part up!
> 
> Warning there might be some triggery stuff in this chapter.

Across town two days later, the second eldest son of Ri was wondering just what he was really doing and if it was worth it for him or anyone else to continue to stay here spinning his wheels, the days only seeming to get longer and the nights more fleeting. 

The last week having been horrible, that morning not breaking the trend, Ori refusing to talk, Nori having been awaken far to early from his to short nap by Ori's barking, who had apparently heard a neighbors dog barking down the street and decided to have a conversation. The small Dwarfling then answering all of Nori's questions and pleading to 'Please shut it!', with barks, which had the thief shaking his head in rueful annoyance as he made breakfast with a serious headache. Having to cobble something together when he realized that he had completely forgotten to pick up some more groceries, whipping something up that was actually rather tasty with some of the left over greens and cheese, only for the Dwarfling to 'growl' and refuse to touch it. Then realizing that he had also forgotten to do the laundry and had to help the squirming Ori get dressed in his less-dirty clothes, then spotting a few seems and rips that would need some stitching soon, later his baby brother was still barking when he had dropped him off at the library.

Needless to say it was not a good day to try his short patience, so later when two foolish and want-to-be rivals decided to try and jump him that afternoon while he was headed to pick Ori up at Gloin’s. Having been listening for the last month to the wrong gossip about the 'hiding' Prince of Thieves, they decided to help make a name for themselves and move up a few rungs on the thieves-latter, Nori however was in no mood, and all to quickly they came to realize their grave mistake. For the fact was that Nori wasn't hiding and he had more then earned his title, deciding to send a message while he was at it, the following fight could hardly be called one in the end.

"Thought I was an easy mark did you?" Nori ask in a almost friendly manner, but there was something truly dangerous in his tone and the sharp gleam in his gaze. The one thief already knocked unconscious and sprawled face down on the ground in a pool of blood, while the slender thief with his distinctive three-peaked hairstyle stood over the second who was glaring defiantly up at him, but not daring to say anything. His grimacing face bloody, a long shallow cut across his broad face painting the lower half red, dripping off his short braided beard, his own weapons knocked away and one of his shaking hands was upraised, held there by the red blade of one of Nori's favorite fleshing knives through it.

"Thought I'd gone soft?" Nori asked, but clealry not expecting an answer as he cocked his head almost curiously, a cat-like cruelty on angular face. Hard hazel eyes looking down at the other, not even having broken a sweat or seeming to have a hair out of place from the sudden explosion of movement when the two had jumped him from above, having intended to kill him, their weapons at the ready. Now the defeated thief knelt there in a cold sweat, still breathing heavy from his previous exertions, fear and pain etched on his face. There was no honor amongst thieves, only reputation, allies and friendships, and even that was no guarantee in their dark world, only the strong and fast survived, but these two made the mistake of trying their skill against one born with them. For Nori had been aware of them ten minuets before the two jumped from the roof above, only to found themselves desperately trying to fight a shadow that seemed to move to fast for the eye to follow, realizing their mistake only to late. 

"How about I give you something to remember me by." Nori suggested with a smirk then, a brief flash of white teeth.

The foolish thief letting out a howl as Nori sliced his hand down the middle with nothing but a flick of his wrist, the other clutching the now bleeding limb close and curled protectively around it as Nori stood above him for a moment before reaching down to insultingly wipe the blood off his blade on the others' tunic. Meeting those blood-shot, glaring and pain-filled eyes that turned to warily look up at him again, Nori looking back unblinking with a calm smirk on his lips, he then stood up and simply turned and glided away on silent feet, the long end of his thick braid swinging as he re-sheathed his weapon, leaving the two bleeding and broken thieves behind him in the filthy alleyway.

Nori had known from Lurin and his other allies that things were bad, but he had no idea that it would be this bad, his little carved out empire in the Underworld, in the quick and vicious fast world of thieves and assassins was threatening to crumble without him there, already having lost valuable respect and allies. Not to mention looking bad in front of his many enemies, of which he had quite a few, some more dangerous then most. And though he hated to admit it, he knew he was wasting his time here, he might know the ins and outs of the shadow world, was comfortable in it, loved it even, but this whole thing with Dreams End, Eomi and his brother was on a level even he himself had never come near, nor wanted to. 

He found himself chaffing here, knee constantly bouncing and fingers tapping whenever he had to sit still for more then a few moments, finding his eyes darting about, constantly drawn to the nearest door or windows, hating how slow he was forced to move when he was with his brother, a needy stone that continued to get heavier everyday. That little hand in his as he walked down the street under a to bright sun, being to open and where any unfriendly eyes could see, the Dwarfling a priceless treasure that he adored, but a priceless treasure that couldn't be put down, put away or walked away from for even a little while. Ori being a very well behaved and quiet child, busy with his books and drawings, but still a young child needing constant attention and care, leaving almost no time for himself. 

At first Ori's time in the library and at Gloin's was a respite, but now it wasn't even that anymore, it was the time to do the groceries or laundry and other things, not even including Nori rushing about trying to salvage what he could of his own life, trapped in this town and trapped between the short windows of space before he would have to pick Ori up from Nei's or when the child was sleeping. Nori's life truly put on hold in every way by all of this, having been forced to drop everything and be burdened with this precious responsibility that robbed him of his own hard fought for life, of his freedom, draining him daily. And that was not including the 'bad' days, the temper tantrums, the crying, the barking, whining, the accidents, the falls, demands and bouts of childish clumsiness, then there was all the vital things necessary and everyday to keep Ori fed, happy, cared for and learning. 

Nori could truly hate Dori for doing this to him, if he had not done it to Dori all these years. Nori was feeling as if he was slowly driving himself mad, watching the world move on without him, so Ori had a no guarantee chance at a possible future many years from now. He felt trapped, his skin itched and was all but crawling off his bones now, wondering how Dori did it, guilt in his heart for feeling the weight of Ori's adoring and unconditional love, those reaching hands like heavy lead shackles. It wasn't fare, he knew it wasn't fare of him, he loved and would do anything for Ori truly, already sacrificing so much of who he was already. Wondering if anyone could truly understand this slow agony while Ori took with both hands, not understanding or caring in his flitting and helpless needs, he could not help it. But Nori was a bird desperate to fly, but unable to break its tether, trapped in a cage of twigs and twine made by responsibility and the loving circle of a small Dwarflings arms. 

With everyday that passed he remembered Dori's pleading face and Lady Nei's offer to take Ori, and it would be a lie to say he was not so very, very tempted now, knowing just how easy it could be to drop Ori off with a smile and a hug and just walk away, knowing that he would be well cared for and looked after, Nori would even come visit. That he could fly again and get back to his own life, their might not be real love there in his dark world, none he could truly trust and only two of his fellows that he could trust his back with, but it was fast paced, dark, wild and an exciting world he knew, that he was more at home with then any place with his true family no matter how much he loved them. It could be so simple, he could walk away from Ori, walk away from Dori and walk away from this town. And wondering why he hadn't done so yet...

At the moment he hurried down the street heading for the nice home of Lady Nei and her husband, a frown on his angular face, his thoughts dark and troubled as he dodged around a few other pedestrians, old habits dying hard as he stayed off the main streets and stuck to the shadows, long tail of his braid snapping behind him as he darted around corners and fleet-footed over various obstacles, including, carts, rooftops and high fences. Eventually making his way to the door of Gloin's home and forge, a respectful and pleasant smile firmly on his face as the lovely Dwarrowdam let him in after he had knocked, who he noted was wearing a very nice and flattering deep red and orange dress, but was also oddly wearing thick welding gloves. Soon the slender thief found himself standing in the nice living room of the equally nice home, a few toys to be seen scattered about the floor, Nei turning to call for Ori before she moved over to where a small table was. Having been reading a long letter she had received earlier from Princess Dis before he showed up, not that she told Nori that, but the thief recognized the Princess' personal blue wax seal on the outside of it. 

It was during this time that some of the other Dwarflings in Nei's care ran into the living room, Nori ignoring them for the most part as he continued to quietly wait with his arms now crossed, but did note that they disappeared as soon as they had appeared, expertly hiding behind various bits of furniture or escaped the room altogether. One little girl hiding behind the couch that the grey-haired healer Oin was currently snoozing on nearby, enjoying afternoon nap. Not long after that a rather harried looking and wide-eyed Ori came careening into the room in his uncoordinated and bouncy gate, his reddish-brown bangs flying, pausing for a moment to look back the way he had come as if he was being pursued by something or someone. 

No doubt in the middle of a game of some kind Nori assumed, for upon spotting him, Ori face visibly brightened and he rushed over lifted his arms. "Up! Up! Up!" He cried as he reached him, a worried look on his face as he darted another look behind him before turning to look pleadingly up at his brother and bounced. "Up! Nori, up!"

"What’s all this now, Poppit?" He asked amused despite himself as he did as commanded.

"He's coming!" Ori warned, a serious look on his face. Nori couldn't help but smile at the far to serious look on his baby brother's little face, giving him a little bounce in his arms.

"Who's coming- AAURGH!" The thief’s hazel eyes snapped wide, letting out a startled yell of pain before he leap away from where he had been standing, managing somehow not to drop Ori. The sudden commotion making Nei look their way, while Oin was still fast asleep on the couch. 

Nori now saw exactly 'who' Ori had meant, seeing the small red-haired and clearly vicious Dwarfling now standing where he had just stood, who was wearing a stained red shirt, but no pants. Apparently having toddled over when Nori wasn't looking and decided to sink his sharp teeth into the back of Nori's thigh

"Gimli!" Nei scolded, eyes narrowed and thick gloved hands now on her hips.

Nori looking incredulously down at the vicious Dwarfling, all wild red hair, bared teeth and glittering big brown eyes while wondering just how the small Dwarfling had somehow gotten the drop on him, especially after taking care of those two fools in the alleyway earlier.

"I told you he was coming." Ori unhelpfully told him, the thief only sparing him a frown before looking down and checking the back of his leg.

"He bit a hole through my trousers!" Nori said, looking up from the ripped material to give the Dwarfling another incredulous look, the little monster had even drawn blood, while Nei now tried to cover her amusement with a haughty look as she refolded the letter she had been reading and put it away in a nearby drawer.

"Aye, well you should have been paying more attention then! Thought thieves were suppose to be fast?"

Nori gave her a glare, realizing only now why she was wearing heavy welding gloves. He and Ori watching her then walk over to where Gimli stood with a narrowed and scolding look on her lovely face as the hem of her long skirts brushing the ankle of her thick iron-toed boots as she came to stand over him in exasperation.

"How many times must we go over this? No biting! No biting guests especially, even if they are thieves and it is well you keep your eye on them. So what do you have to say for yourself, young Dwarf!" She demanded. While Nori gave her another irritated look, having heard everything, he then watched as the small Dwarfling turned from her to look at him again.

Silently standing there as those bright and rather manic eyes looked up at him for a long moment, Nori and Nei waiting patently for his response before the Dwarfling opened his mouth and loudly declared. "Suck my bollocks, Elf-snot!"

Nori's eyes narrowed, decided that he definitely did not like this kid. 

"Gimli!" His mother angrily yelled, taking a step towards him and drawing the little demon's attention once again.

"Don't touch me WOMAN!!!" The Dwarfling seethed in dramatic rage then. It would have been quiet impressive, if he wasn't so small and standing there with his bare bum hanging out. Nei just rolled her eyes with a long sigh as she then crossed her arms, apparently not surprised or that upset, things like this apparently a regular occurrence.

"We are having a... Lets just call it a difficult day." She said as way of simple explanation.

While she said this she went about gathering Ori's things, Nori watching from where he stood as the spastic and clearly rabid red-haired Dwarfling apparently through with them, wondered further into the large living room and over to where his venerable grey-haired Uncle Oin was still peacefully napping on the nearby couch. Apparently having learned the secrete ability to sleep through the loud antics of his nephew, as well as the other Dwarflings Nei regularly took care of. Though apparently it also left him open for attack, as Nori watched Gimli toddle over to his venerable healer Uncle- and promptly screamed as loudly as he could in his ear. 

The older Dwarf waking with a sudden and understandable start, his eyes snapping wide open with a yell of his own, limbs flailing before falling heavily off the couch, then sitting there in a momentary stupor as he realized that they were not under attack from a dragon or goblins, though by the look he gave Gimli as the Dwarfling stomped away, one was left to wonder which was worse. 

As Nori headed for the door, being sure to give Gimli plenty of room, watching as he became distracted again and now appeared to be chewing on the nearest bit of furniture, which happened to be a wooden chair with noticeable bite-marks already on the thick legs. Nei looking irritated, but far to used to her wild son's behavior to even be embarrassed anymore, Gimli's antics the stuff of legends now.

"Its a phase." She said, walking over and handing Nori Ori's things. 

They then all heard what could only be Gloin's angrily bellow from somewhere deeper in the nice house, making them look up. "Nei! Our son shit in my damn boot again!"

"And we pray to Mahal everyday that is will pass... soon." She added with a note of almost pleading, looking very tired. The thief wisely taking his chance for escape, out of the corner of his eye he could see a confused and now rather grouchy looking Oin sitting back on the couch again wiggling a finger in his ear, wincing.

"I think that Dwarfling was dropped on his head one to many times." Nori grumbled under his breath while tucking a owlishly blinking Ori under his arm and stalked out the door, Ori's box of quills and things held in his free hand, both of them hearing a loud crash behind before Nei closed the door behind them.

An hour later they where both back in the small and to empty home Dori still rented, Nori was re-heating some stew that he had made the night before while Ori, who was thankfully talking again, had already finished the assignment that Hannar had given him, the small Dwarfling having disappeared into the smaller back bedroom.

"Poppit! Dinners almost ready!" Nori called awhile later, giving the pot hanging over the hearth a good stir before setting the spoon aside.

"I'll have some later!" Ori chirped, toddling into the main room again. Nori's braided eyebrows knitting together in a mild frown before turning to look back at his little brother, one of his eyebrows rising at the sight before him. 

Ori stood there having fully dressed himself as if he was going out, in his extra knit sweater and thicker boots, but was also now wearing one the thin leather thigh holsters for keeping a few of his extra knives that Nori usually kept hidden and strapped to his leg, the small Dwarfling using it as an odd belt, having cinched it tight around his small waist, two of Nori's smaller knives in the holsters. He also had Dori’s old knitted carry back slung over his shoulders and a thick knitted purple scarf with two puffy and quite chewed on tussles that Dori had made him a few years ago.

"Where are you going?" 

"Out, I'll be back a little later." Ori chirped as his little hands adjusted the strap across his chest and headed for the door as if he did so all the time.

Nori however was quick to move across the distance and subtly get in the Dwarfling’s way before he could get to the door, Ori stopped with a blink and looked up at him.

"I can see that. So... where are you going?" Nori asked, looking down at him, eyebrow still cocked but unable to help the look of amusement now on his face either. Smoothly stepping to the side to still block the Dwarfling’s way when Ori tried to move around him, they did this a few more times before the Dwarfling let out a dramatic sigh and looked up at him again, hands now on his hips in a perfect imitation of their absent older brother.

"I'm going to the market."

"Why?" Nori asked, though now he found himself frowning. Ori was so smart, had the child realized what Nori himself had failed to notice that morning and planned to go shopping, feeling a sharp internal sting of embarrassment, while unconsciously reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

Nori watched Ori give him a look as if it was so obvious a thing before he reach into the knitted carry-bag, dug around a bit, then pull out a wrinkled page of parchment that had a list of things on it in Ori's neat script, the paper clearly having been fought over, chewed and doodled on by other Dwarflings in Gloin and Nei's care. After earlier to day, he thought it safe to assume the bite-marks belonged to Gimli. 

"I need to find these things." Ori said seriously then looking back up at him and waved the list in his little hand. Nori could now see that it was not a regular list of household or food items as he had first though, his previous embarrassment turning into curiosity as he cocked his head at an angle so he could read some of the list, feeling amused surprise as he read a few of the things listed.

"Black-powder, dragon-scale armor... A iron-forged shield from the IronHills... A wizard's cloak... Why in Arda do you need all these?" The thief couldn't help but chuckle.

"To rescue Dori!" Ori declared. 

As for Nori, his smile dropped off his angular face, eyes wide as he felt his stomach drop into his heels while something that felt suspiciously like guilt began to swim around his belly, his previous amusement gone. His hazel eyes darted to the list clutched in Ori's ink-stained hand and it was now clear how much thought his sweet and still so horribly, horribly innocent little brother had put into the fantastical list, and Nori had no doubt that the determined Dwarfling had been doing research for it in the library, determined to save their brother.

"Nori, do you know where I can get a sword or knife forged by Telcha?" The Dwarfling asked primly, having been re-scanning his own list and turned to look hopefully up at him. "If one of his blades could cut one of the Si-sil-silmarils from Morgoth's crown, surly they can va- van-vanquish the Ghoul that has be spelled Dori!"

"Such a blade will be difficult to find, Poppit." Nori said in a rueful, but hopeless tone as he stood there before running a hand over his suddenly tired face. Once again reminded of the hopelessness of their situation, both of them trapped in the space between two massive stones, running full tilt, but not going anywhere, the walls to high to jump. But the Dwarfling didn't pick up on his tone, instead nodding his head solemnly, but with clear determination still on his face as he tried to fold the parchment neatly then put it away again.

"While I go find these things, you'll need to find these people to help us later. You have lots and lots of friends, so it will be easy for you!" Ori explained cheerfully then, with a big proud smile. Nori watching him then turn and eagerly toddle back over to his work area where his desk and shelves full of books and scrolls where. Climbing up on to his chair there and carefully setting aside a few books, his charcoal box and quills, as well as some parchment that had written Khuzdul on it that had been part of the assignment he had finished earlier for Old Hannar. Ori then coming to a neat stack of papers hidden under a few more books, picking them up with a big smile he then climbed down from his seat and hurried back to his elder brother, handed them up to Nori who took them. 

Nori's eyes narrowing at seeing that they were many drawings, realizing that he really hadn't been paying proper attention to what his baby brother had been up to since that night after Eomi's parade through town. Flipping through them, even seeing drawing that was half covered in spilled ink, the ink that Ori had tried to clean up with Nori's favorite tunic and ruined. It was with a tightening of his gut and a guilty pang in his heart that he now saw that Ori had taken the ruined parchment and sometime later had turned it into a complex ink and now charcoal drawing of what Ori's childish imagination could create.  
For in the center of that particular dark drawing, the Ghoul, Eomi himself easily recognized in his finery, the scarecrow-like and sharp-toothed grinning form rising up out of the spilled ink darkness and with him a pretty and sad looking Dori. Enchanted and decked out like a dark fairy queen with elaborate grey wax hair and surrounded by many sparkles of white and blue paint, held tight in Eomi's long claw-like clutches at his side, while behind them a dark army of black armored monsters and dark scribble cloaked figures came marching out of the spilled ink at the King of the Underworld's command, scribbled red lanterns hanging above them. Altogether a dark and rather disturbing picture, never having seen Ori drawn such a thing before and Nori could only hope this wasn't a trend, had he tainted his youngest brother as well?

He squatted down so he could be more on the Dwarfling's level, wincing as he was reminded of the bite wound he still had on the back of his leg, but balanced perfectly on the balls of his feet as Ori came closer so they could both look at the drawings together, some of which he couldn't decide if he was more amused or worried by.

"A raven." He said aloud, looking at the charcoal drawing in question, Ori having spent a long time on the feathers.

"To deliver messages!" Ori helpfully explained as he leaned against him as Nori flipped through a few more drawings.

"An Elf Lord!?" Nori said incredulously, giving the Dwarfling an almost insulted look, holding the drawing up. But Ori just shrugged as he chewed on one of the puffy tassels of his knitted scarf, letting it fall out of his mouth.

"The books all say they have the Valor's favor and magic." He chirped with a flap of his arms, as if it was simply a fact and couldn't be helped. While Nori shook his head and turned to look at the other pictures of the various people they would supposedly need.

There was even a picture of the Exiled King, who Nori only recognized from a rather daring job a few years back that he had done with Curin a town away from here. Having only gotten a glimpse of the King and his guards rushing out into the courtyard from his position on the roof top of the official Royal residence before he and Curin were forced to duck and flee as the King upon spotting them took up a bow and fired after them. Moving only his eyes, Nori looked at his baby brother, wondering just when and where he had seen the dark-haired and blue-eyed King to draw his likeness so well, wondering just who else was a regular visitor to Gloin's home. Either way, apparently he wasn't the only Ri with his own secrets and contacts. 

The slender thief continued to flip through the unusual and amusing array of various people Ori thought they would need and had apparently tasked Nori to find, when one particular drawing made him pause again, eyes going wide, immediately recognizing the fierce bald and tattooed drawing of a particular Guardsman. Realizing it was a picture of the head Guardsman, Dwalin son of Fundin and left hand of the exiled King.

"Why him?" 

"We need someone with a true and courageous heart." Ori said in such open and truthful honesty, it was almost painful. Nori finding himself more then a bit disturbed that Ori clearly didn't think himself or Nori capable of such a thing, and wondered what just that said about their family.

"But why him? Trust me when I say he will not help us." Nori warned, even as his eye turned to look at the drawing again. Once again impressed by the skill, but also amused at the childish flares that Ori had added, Ori apparently was quite firm and had his mind made up about this matter.

"Because Fili and Kili said he is the best warrior there is! And though he's big and scary, he is noble of heart." He explained, putting a hand to his own chest.

"Your so sure are you?" Nori said, sounding unconvinced. Then noticed the little heart drawn in red wax next to the fierce figure, pausing to glance at his little brother with a cocked eyebrow and a curious frown. "And just how will we get him to help us?"

"Cookies!" Came Ori's immediate answer, as if it was just so obviously the answer as he rocked on his feet.

"Cookies?" Nori echoed, while the Dwarfling seriously nodded his head, his bangs flopping.

"Kili said Mister Dwalin likes cookies! And ale! And Fili says that some times, at night, he hears Mister Dwalin and his uncle King Thorin wrestling without their clothes. He said he peeked on them once when he went to go potty, and says that his Uncle Thorin gives Mister Dwalin special one-handed belly rubs, that make Mister Dwalin yell then get all happy, then they stop wrestling." He happily babbled as only young children can, not noticing how Nori's braided eyebrows had climbed into his hairline. 

"Maybe the next time Mister Dwalin chases you, you should give him a belly rub, then maybe he would like you?" Ori suggested seriously then, turning to look up at him while a smirk now curled one corner of his brother's lips.

"Oh, I've offered, Poppit. Trust me, I've offered... Belly-rubs with my mouth even." Nori snorted to himself, remembering his many previous encounters with the hulking guardsman, while the now confused Dwarfling was looking up at him, his little brows knitted together.

"How do you give belly rubs with your mouth?" 

Nori let out a awkward cough and reached up to scratch his head with a fleeting pained and embarrassed expression before trying to distract the Dwarfling, lamely motioning to the picture again. "So... we'll tame Mister Dwalin with cookies... then get him to fight for us with promises of belly rubs?" 

Ori nodding, pleased to see that his elder brother was now following the plan. "You'll kill any trolls or monsters that the Bad Ghoul has guarding him! See? That way Mister Dwalin can battle and defeat the Ghoul." Showing him then another drawing, that Nori found himself torn between laughing or frowning. 

Another large and surprisingly skilled drawing, if a bit stylized he supposed, on one side of it was of Mister Dwalin now decked out in full armor and helm, popped-out eyes angry and his large toothy mouth wide open apparently in a battle cry if the slanted and scribbled "Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" shooting out of it was to be believed in red colored wax. Which no doubt was helpfully added by one of Ori's young companions at Nei's, the big warrior apparently charging through a large gate with his familiar war-hammer in one hand and a shining and no doubt 'magical' sword held overhead in his other. There were a few large monster-type things with lots of claws and teeth on the other side of the drawing and Nori could see a stylized drawing of himself looking quite fierce with two knives in hand, either fighting said monsters or dancing.

Nori finding himself unconsciously reaching up to his hair, wondering if maybe he needed to tone down his three-peak hairstyle, once again seeing just how large Ori had drawn his star-shaped head. He then finally reached the last drawing and he found his throat growing a bit tight, the drawing was the best one of the bunch, Ori clearly putting all his love and attention into it, Ori visibly perking when he also saw the drawing Nori was now looking at, a big happy smile lighting up his little face.

The drawing showed a triumphant Dwalin standing to one side over the dead body of Eomi, which was covered and leaking lots of red scribbles, magical sword upraised to one side, while in the center of the picture stood a smiling Dori, his enchantment broken, the pretty sparkles gone, but leaving him once again clad in purple. And with him, their arms around him was an equally smiling Ori and him, family reunited again. 

"See! After Mister Dwalin kills the Bad Ghoul an you kill all the monsters- then we'll give Dori a kiss to break the spell. Mister Dwalin cant because he doesn't love Dori... I don’t think. But we love Dori and Dori loves us! Then the spell will be broken and he can come home and we can be together!" He happily chirped, even giving an excited bounce.

For a while Nori could say nothing before he pulled Ori into a tight embrace, the drawings crinkling in his hand, but he didn't care, feeling those little arms wrap around him in turn. Hugging him back as tightly as they could, and Nori found that he couldn't say anything for a long while, resting his chin and lips against Ori's soft reddish-brown hair as he looked at nothing, trying to pretend it didn't feel like his heart was being uncomfortably squeezed, finally letting go when the Dwarfling began to squirm in his arms. He gave an internal sigh, as wonderful as this fantasy was, he knew he had to snip this string before Ori tried to follow it into folly, but was sure to go about it as delicately as he could.

"This is all well and good, Poppit. But when was the last time you saw Master Dwalin?" He asked then, looking at the child not inches away. A part of him truly curious, not having seen said that particular guardsman or that many guardsmen period since Eomi's parade. Watching as Ori let out a deep disappointed sigh as he dropped his head, chin resting on his little chest, mouth covered by the knitted scarf looking dejected suddenly as his ink-stained fingers picked at his to big sleeves, Nori patiently waiting for him to continue, putting a comforting hand on his back, already knowing the answer now.

"Not in awhile..." Ori finally mumbled in a small voice, not looking up. "Not since Mister Dwalin came into Mister Gloin's house with the Princess, yelling a bunch of stuff...He sounded really mad! Then they took Fili and Kili and left. Making Lady Nei and Mister Gloin upset and yelling after them. I-I haven't seen them in a long long time... Lady Nei says they wont come back until something important had been done, something the King needs to do."

Nori quietly tucking that bit of information a way to gnaw on later, still holding the many drawings, his other hand still on Ori's small back, giving him a smile. "Well... it looks like things will be put on hold until we see him again, and the market isn't open right now anyway. Tell you what... Why don't we have some dinner and talk about it, Poppit?"

Ori looked like he wanted to say no, glancing over at the door with a frown before letting out a long sad before turning to look back at up his brother before nodding his head. "Alright."

\------------------------------

While later that night another Ri was across town preparing for his grand entrance while a massive roaring party was taking place upstairs in the main tavern of Dreams End. The music loud and thumping with heavy drums, the drinks flowing and the place packed, young Turi and some of the others doing an excellent job of the last few days in spreading the word, and soon the news of Mister Flosi's Funeral party had spread like wild fire. All the Companions where on the floor, clad in their 'nicer' and more colorful outfits, the musicians playing none stop, the musicians taking shifts, the servants and kitchen staff hustling, it was a wild and grand party, but no where near as crazy and manic as Eami's grand funeral party had been. All the same, the guards and bouncers were on high alert and even most of the enforcers roamed the party, enjoying themselves more then actually looking for trouble however, though their very presence seemed to keep the worst of the bad behavior and craziness down. 

The tavern was filled with light and in the center of the tavern, a few of the tables and chairs had been moved out of the way and in a place of honor was the cold corpse of old Flosi. Washed, redress and his hair and beard combed and plated, laying in peaceful repose. Though after a few hours of the party, he now sported a half drunk flagon of ale in one hand and a half eaten goose leg in his other as if they were sword and shield. So long as no one tried to do any real desecration to the body, the guards and bouncers let such indignities pass for now, though most of the party-goers were rather respectful, some even taking the time to come over and give their respects, though most had only shown up for an excuse to celebrate and get drunk. Which was fine, since the money had started to flow in as early as that late afternoon, Gloi's idea having proved genius. 

The old Companion in question happily drinking with a few adoring young Warriors, regaling them with his harrowing time during the war, killing orcs and goblin with his great hammer before the great doors of Moria. The other Companions enjoying themselves, even though almost all were 'busy' with a sudden glut of customers, Dori having thought ahead to just this very thing and had assigned four of the bouncers upstairs, just in case any trouble occurred, they would be right there to help. Juton patrolled around with the other enforcers, his gaze more then once stopping with narrowed and jealous eyes as he watched Mure cheerfully leading someone up the steps or when some various patron had their arm around the young Companion, who was enjoying himself, unaware of the enforcers ire. Though Mure was not the one that needed to worry, as for the Dwarrows that freely touched, tickled and did other things to him though, all bets were off. Luckily nothing had happened yet, bet everyone knew it was only a matter of time. Diamond was also mixing with the crowd, utterly lovely and clad in bright red, while Gold was in a proper snit as Dori took his time getting ready and dressed, the blond having spent much the night on the dance floor when he was not strutting about as if he was the one ruling Dreams End, once again clad in white and utterly dripping with gold and a few rubies. 

"Hurry up, Trash!" Ola was snarling in the doorway to the bedroom at the moment.

Dori didn't bother to acknowledge him at first, finishing up the last bit of the thick wide black swipe painted across his pale face and over his eyes, making his already large pale blue eyes stand out even more starkly. Making him look alluring as well as something exotic and maybe a bit dangerous, dripping with mithril and diamonds, he had also painted a few whimsical patterns down his arms, hands and legs, which would be seen through occasional teasing glimpse from the hem, slit and sleeves of his inky black silk robe that showed off every curve in just the right way, as well as that he clearly wore nothing beneath it. If the absent Eomi was the darkness full of terrors, then tonight Dori would be the soothing night filled with the moon and stars. 

He dabbed at a few more areas for a perfect coverage before setting the paint brush down next to the small bowl of black body-paint on a small table with a few other cosmetics and finally turned away from the full-length mirror to glance back at the fuming blond now standing in the doorway of the massive bedroom glaring at him. 

"I'll be along in a moment." He finally sniffed, giving the other a dismissive look before turning back to the mirror. Then subtly watching through the reflection in hidden amusement as the other glared murder before huffing off, all but stomping down the hallway, his bangles gangling.

Dori got up as soon as the other was gone and checking his face paint and hair again, which was braided and pined in its usual complex style with his mithril clasps, but instead of how it normally was, he had left his long thick straight hair to spill out from the top of his top-knot on the back of his head to drape and swish down his strong back. He also had a delicate web of silver chains and dazzling white gems braided into his silver hair, along with a delicate head-piece resting over his forehead of mithril and diamonds of various size, two large diamond drops glittering from his ears. A Royal Dwarven Queen of old would have been green with jealously if they were to see the fortune he now wore, though would have been understandably scandalized at what little he actually wore. His black robe's daring and plunging neck line left the top of his strong shoulder bare, giving a glimpse of the tattoo that started from his right shoulder and down his back, but hidden under his robe. Dori gave himself one more critical look, but even he was impressed, he really did look like the King of the Underworld's famed Mithril Concubine. Hardly able to recognize even himself before finally leaving, doubting even his family or friends would have recognize him now.

Though he was momentarily delayed when he paused to watch the two scarred Yngvi brothers duking it out in a side hall on the third floor, the enforcers having gotten into another fight apparently, which was a regular occurrence, but this looked very serious. Until one looked closer and realized that the two were not struggling over a large knife, but instead it appeared that the two were straining against one another, one trying to stab the other with what Dori now realized was a ceramic dildo, no doubt another one taken from the crate full of them now sitting in one of the storage rooms. Dori rolled his eyes and just continued on, bangles chiming, leaving the two combatants to fight it out. As he had predicted, the odd crate with its equally odd contents had found their way everywhere they shouldn't be, though luckily no one had died from one yet, but everyone assumed it was only a matter of time, especially after what he had just seen.

A short time later he ascended the stairs, a few of his fellow Companions who had been loitering there gasping or teasing him before escorting him like ladies in waiting as he carried himself regally up the last few steps and into main floor of the tavern, which was brightly lit and filled with many colorful lit lanterns hanging from about. It was well into the night and the party in full swing for Dori's grand entrance, now flanked by the red silk clad Trani and the orange and yellow clad Sudri, both recently promoted to copper-clasps under Dori's insistence and the others still trailing behind. The laughter and loud talking dying down while the deep drums and almost primal music continued on as all turned his way, who now wore his jewelry like armor, head held high, the jewels sparkling, a true vision as he made his way to a large chair which had been set up by the dance floor, a few thick furs thrown over it, all eyes on him now. 

Coming to stand before the chair, he made a point of looking around with a sultry and curious look, the music finally stopping before he spoke up addressing the room. "Forgive me, I know you are all terribly disappointed that my Master Eomi is not here to celebrate with us. You will all sadly have to make do with me this evening." A cheer going up.

"Goodness!" He suddenly said in concern after the crowd had quieted down again, lips dramatically pursed with a hand to his chest as he looked around the tavern. "You all look terribly thirsty... This will simply not do! A free round of ale for everyone!" He declared imperiously, with a elegant wave of his hand and the tavern exploded with cheers and even thank-yous. Dori being sure to subtly look over at the bar and give Hobb a small nod, getting a wink in turn as the old bar keep, Viri and a few of the others servers were sure to use the extra barrels of the cheap stuff they always kept on hand for just such occasions. Luckily most of their guest were so drunk already they wouldn’t know the difference, and not many would say no to a free drink even if they did know. 

The music starting back up as the bar was frantically pouring drinks, Dori sitting down in his chair and crossed his legs as he leaned back as he watched the party continue, Dreams End giving old Flosi a proper send off to Mados Halls. Dori finding himself still a bit amazed, it all almost seemed so surreal as he sat in his makeshift throne, ruler of Dreams End clad in such jaw dropping wealth and opulence, his cup of wine always full as he held Court over the wild celebration, one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld, for all its hollow meaning, in the end nothing but a pantomime of true power. Mure and the other Companions who wanted a break form the madness made a point of draping themselves around him, perched on the arms of his chair and around his feet as he was sure to be seen to coo and pet them. It was all a show of course, but this allowed them to rest and talk freely, for only the most bold and daring would step forward, which happened a few times, but if the Companion didn't want to go Dori would send the hungry Dwarrow scrambling away with a sultry purred, "No. This one is mine right now." Reaching out to touch or kiss said wanted Companion, all slow and sensual movements, who would sigh adoringly and nuzzle closer as if under a spell. All of it a show, but no one was complaining, not even those turned away. 

It was two hours later, the party still going strong when Laini, who was now perched on the arm of Dori's chair spotted something in the rafters. "Look! Someone’s up there!"

Sure enough there was a dark dress and clearly drunk Dwarf now swing above the tavern from one of the thick rafters of the ceiling, legs kicking in the air. Those that noticed him below either laughed and pointed, but quite a few threw things. 

"Someone get that fool down from there!" Dori gasped sitting up in his seat as he and the others looked up.

"How in Arda did he even get up there?" Bril asked with a incredulous frown.

Yet before any could call for one of the guards, there was a loud yell followed by a dreadful thump a few moments later, the group looking out onto the tavern floor with a wince, some of the party goers having moved out of the way and where also looking at the Dwarf now on the floor.

"Never mind." Dori said a moment later with a wince, sharing a few looks with the others. While Diamond, who was standing nearby, was laughing in complete hilarity at the sight.

Sometime later, having been reading the crowd and wanting to stay on scheduled, Dori eventually got up, the many jewels he wore glittering like stars to say a few words, a glass now in hand as the music stopped and the tavern slowly quieted at seeing him on his feet, he then turned to look at the corpse. "Master Flosi was a letch. He was also a pervert and a lush. He gambled, whored and I am told regular cheated his customers down at the Mill. He ran the other way when others ran to battle. And was a thoroughly disreputable person!" Dori said with a clear note of scolding in his tone, hearing the amused chuckling through the smirking crowd before he continued in a more somber tone. 

"But we knew him... and his heart was not dark. He had no family, lost to Dragon fire, so we here at Dream's End take him as our own. For he came willing into the Darkness we call home and departed this life in our warm embrace." And for a log moment it was utterly quiet, many of those watching looking sad and few with their heads now down, even some amongst the staff before Dori spoke again.

"I tell you all now however, that the legends of Mister Flosi are true! For all here that call this place home have seen it with our own eyes. And I will have you all know that it took not but four of my finest enforcers to wrestle Master Flosi weapon down and only the strongest Elvin rope could keep the beast down just so we could get his trousers back on." Dori turned and gave the still body a long look before turning back to the crowd with an arched brow, as if wary of what might happen. "But to be honest, I don't know how long it will hold..."

Which made the crowd burst in to raucous laughter and cheers, many lifting their various cups to Flosi's honor and weapon, Dori and the Companions who had glasses doing the same as the music started up again. 

"Even death could not concur his blade!" Someone from the crowd called out.

"Mados better watch out when this one arrives at the Halls, or he might lose an eye!" Another loud voice laughed.

For much of the rest of the party Dori lounged in his makeshift throne of furs as he sipped wine from a crystal goblet. The other Companions filling him in on all the gossip, pointing various Dwarrows out, though he did get up at one point to dance, but only after the entire tavern was near chanting for him to do so. Dori pretending to reluctantly do so, but did three dances, making sure to show Gold thoroughly up. 

Eventually the party moving outside, where a large funeral pyre had been stacked and prepared earlier, Dori having made sure that the staff had done so away from the pig-pens in the back. Everyone making way for the four guards that came and picked up the pallet Mister Flosi lay and carried him outside where quite a few of the locals of the neighborhood and the whole of the Red-light district had also come out to join in the celebrations. The normally open space around Dreams End filled with people, including both men and women of Men, so long as they didn't step inside the fortress-like structure, they were more then welcome, everyone seeming to enjoy the carnival-like atmosphere and to give the old Dwarf a good send off. Most of the tavern emptying out to watch Flosi carefully laid upon the pier and one of the enforcers came forward with a lit torch, even most of the Companions had also come out, Dori amongst them, looking radiant in the moonlight, Diamond now at his side while Gold was with his friends not far away. Most of the party goers keeping their distance from the silver-haired Dwarf, while those who had come to join in the fun from the Red-Light district openly stared, those that had not seen Eomi's parade through town, now finally getting to actually get a glimpse of the infamous and now legendary 'Mithril Concubine' of Dreams End.

Dori and the other Companions lifting their voices to sing an ancient lullaby of goodbye as the pyre was lit and soon the flames were dancing high into the night air, illuminating all there and it was not long after that some of the others in the crowd gathered to watch and new the words began to sing as well. The mood having grown somber and almost sweet for a while as they continued to sing, until eventually it faded and the party-like atmosphere returned and the musicians struck up some more cheerful tunes

It was some time later, Dori now having a pleasant buzz from all the wine he had already had, a unopened bottle of very good vintage in one hand that someone had gifted him, the tail of his long hair swishing down his back while walking arm-in-arm with an equally buzzed Diamond as the two leisurely made their way back inside from watching and celebrating with the massive and inebriated crowd still outside beyond the open doorway. Where the dour-face Tah now silently stood and watched, dark eyes just taking it all in, the two ignoring him as they strolled past, their bangles and hair decorations chiming. 

Diamond had just left to use the water-closet, when the blond and wide-eyed Bril hurried over to Dori. "Mithril! There are three guardsmen here!" He hiss, pointing back the way he had come as if he couldn't believe it himself. 

Dori frowned, surly there was a mistake, but hurried after the other Companion to the back of the now mostly empty tavern, now seeing the small crowd of enforcers and a few bouncers now gathered. After he had left Bril watching from a safe distance, he then pushed his way through the large armored bodies, having to literally shove some out of his way even after they had looked back to see him, some of the enforcers still being purposefully insolent simply because they could. But most stepped out of his way, when he made it through them, still holding his bottle of unopened wine and stopped with a surprise blink. He couldn't believe it, Bril was right. For sure enough, there were three rough and seasoned looking older guardsmen sitting at one of the tables.

The tense three who had been trading glowers with the gathered enforcers looked up at his sudden entrance, taking him in with keen, but critical eyes before visibly perking in their sets. Yet didn't seem overly concerned all things considering, most of their kind wisely avoiding this place, which left Dori wondering just how they had even gotten in, let alone came to be sitting here at one of their nicer tables as he stepped forward.

"Just the whore we were looking for!" One of the guardsmen cheerfully greeted.

"We don't get many of your kind here... Your either very brave or very foolish..." Dori purred in return. Leaving his words hanging there as he stood before them in his finery and thin robe, bottle in hand, the bouncers and enforcers standing quiet and ready behind him, he was the official ruler of Dreams End while Eomi was gone and so they would follow his lead, but it was clear that they were more then eager to tare into the unwanted three in their territory.

"Perhaps we are here simply for a drink, this is a tavern is it not." The tallest of the rough guardsmen said, spreading his gloved hands as he leaned back in his chair. His shorter companion smirking, while the third sat there in stony silence, arms crossed, but eyes watching and wary.

"Why are you here?" Dori asked, not wanting to even play this game, he didn't need any more trouble.

"A drink... Maybe even have an overly expensive whore?" Those eyes rolling pointedly over his body.

"I have no time for this. State your business or leave this establishment." Dori finally said, not having the patience for this all right now. Not to mention he knew that something was up, no matter what these three thought they were playing.

"Or what?" The quiet one said then, no doubt the leader of the three for all the other two's posturing.

"Or I’ll have Cupt and Trun over there remove you." Dori said simply, turning to look at him as he elegantly pointing to the two large leather clad Dwarves behind him 

"Two lazy bouncers? wouldn't be more then a sneeze to take them out!" The taller of the three bark in rude laughter, giving them a insulting once over. The bouncers in question glaring murder now, but stayed where they were.

"True… but then you would have to deal with all these enforcers after." Dori trilled then with a empty smile.

"Maybe were here for the party? Everyone looked like they were having such a grand time, we decided to join in." The taller spoke again, sitting back in his chair and motioning around at the tavern seeming without a care, even as his eyes kept flicking over the enforcers still standing there. "We have gold." He added after a long pause.

"And you want me to believe that three guardsmen can afford my time? Come now, we all know that your shopping with someone else’ purse." Dori said coolly, the black paint across his pale face making his light blue eyes startling.

"So just why do you work here, O Lord Whore?" The shortest of the three suddenly and flippantly asked out of nowhere, leaning forward in his chair with false curiosity. Dori's pale eyes flashing in insult at hearing that name, turned to look at him, seeing the smirk, but didn't say anything. Crime Lord, enforcer, patron or guardsman, he was so very tired of that nasty smirk they all seemed to shine on him, as if he was just so very amusing and small.

"So is it greed? Power and wealth can be a powerful lure..." The taller wondered aloud then, playing along with the first with a matching smirk.

"Did you hear, Kar? A little raven told me that this one's here brother is that sticky-fingered and two-legged Rat, Nori. The Prince of Thieves and Rubbish himself." Rudely pointing a thick finger while the sounds of the party continued around them still in full swing while Dori's eyes narrowed.

"Really now? Maybe fucking his own noose-slipping brother wasn't good enough, now he's keeping Eomi's cock warm?" The other let out a nasty laugh it reply, his gaze never leaving the Concubine.

"Such a foul tongue." Came Dori's prim reply, eyes flashing behind his pretty mask.

The taller guardsman's smirk only getting wider as he watched the silver Dwarf slowly glide over to him, a eager look on his scarred face as he waited for whatever insult the Concubine would try to throw back, drinking up the others barely contained anger like fine wine. Which was probably why he was so surprised when his head suddenly snap to the side, falling out of his chair and onto the floor seeing stars from sudden Dori's punch.

"You should keep that ugly tongue behind your teeth." Dori tutted, bottle still in his other hand while looking down at the visibly reeling guardsman on the floor, who was glaring up at him with a bloody nose. The other two guardsmen visibly tense in their seats, the easy insolence having evaporated, apparently the one on the floor wasn't the only one surprised, the shorter guard was half-way out of his seat before deciding to rethink their initial reaction. Both having noticeably paused when they seemed to remember just where they were again and take note of the all too eager light in the surrounding enforcer's faces. Dori meanwhile loomed over the guardsman still on the floor, deadly promise in his gaze as the others watched, "And if you say one more disparaging thing about my brother or any of my family in my presence... I'll knock out all those grey teeth of yours."

The watching enforcers and bouncers giving nasty smirks and snickers as the guardsman wisely stayed quiet and sat up when Dori stepped back, dismissing him as he turned away as the other mouthy guardsman got out of his seat and helped his fellow up off the floor. The three guardsmen now facing an impasse, clearly having tipped their hand in a bluff that was just called as an ever growing amount of bouncers and enforcers came in from the party outside and over to investigate what was happening, seeming to be suddenly very aware that if things did go bad, they would most assuredly be on the losing side. It was during this time that the third and quiet guardsman finally uncrossing his arms as he got up from his chair, moved slowly around the table and came to stand directly before Dori who just calmly looked up at him.

"We are here because I wish to speak with you." He spoke in a deep voice.

"Nothing is free here… Not even my time, guardsman." Dori proclaimed after a long assessing pause, internally weighing the pros and cons of this before tilting his chin while looking the other cautiously over.

"I can pay." The guardsman assured with a sharp nod of his own. So far Dori seeing non of the sneering smirks and insults with this one, it was clear this one thought him a criminal, that was easy enough to read in those eyes, but also a burning spark of something, and it made Dori internally smirk at seeing, he could read lust and attraction as well as he could pick out a good vintage of wine. That didn't change the fact that these three were no normal guardsman however, he wouldn't even be surprised if they only wore the clothes of guardsmen, though if they were trying for a disguise they could have picked far less conspicuous and safer ones if they had been planning on walking into Dreams End. Maybe it was the wine, of which Dori freely admitted to having to much that night, maybe it was because even of the three he thought this particular 'guardsman' was clearly different, something about the way he carried himself, maybe even finding him simply attractive, but mostly simply because he was curious now.

"Very well."

"Kar, Bersi stay here." The third ordered. Not even looking at the two who turned to him, but didn't hesitate try and challenge his orders, the guardsman then motioned with a big paw for Dori to proceed him.

Dori turned to nod at the enforcers and bouncers behind him, giving them a subtle hand-sign, he would call for them if there was need then turned and glided away, not looking back to see if the other was following as he headed for the small back rooms on this floor, soon hearing the heavy tread of boots and the clinking of weapons behind him. The smaller more intimate rooms were often used for private card games and meetings, being more conductive to more 'private' entertainment or simply a place to talk about important things without being overheard. Though the room Dori had in mind was one Eomi regularly used for important and the more 'paranoid' guests, which was in fact a place specifically set up so that those inside could be spied upon without their knowledge, but this guardsman didn't need to know that. 

Dori once again looking the guardsman over, this one, unlike the other two was interesting and it was clear he had an easy air of command about him. Not overly handsome, but his eyes were intense and intelligent, tall, broad shouldered and strongly built, but not overly so, clearly having seen and served in many a battle and fight by the scars he carried, his hands large and heavily calloused from swinging the heavy double-bladed ax strapped to his back as well as the sword at his side. Dori finding him rather compelling, freely admitting to himself that he felt a spark of real attraction, and knew that the other felt it to, by the way those nostrils flared, subtly taking in his scent, those eyes overly intent for a simple interrogation.

The other at the moment was looking about the cramped circular room they had just walked into suspiciously, glaring at all the many painted eyes upon the walls before turning around and looking at the Concubine as he set the wine bottle he had been carrying this entire times on the round table then turned and locked the cleverly curved door behind them, cutting off the still loud sounds of the party and music in full swing outside, leaving only a intimate quiet in its wake.

"This was not a smart move on your part, Courtesan. I was expecting much more from one of Eomi's inner circle, I could do anything I wanted to you in here..." The guardsman said as he slowly circled around the table, but the other didn't seem intimidated in the least.

"True, if you wished I might not leave this room alive... But I would remind you that there are plenty of enforcers out there that would make sure you and your disreputable companions do not leave Dreams End alive either." Batting his eyes as he leaned coyly back against the door.

"Clearly your something more then a very nice piece of ass if the Spider King leaves you to mind his nest when he's gone." The other noted, unsure of what tactic to use just yet, starting with a little flattery while Dori just smiled.

"What’s your name?" The other asked then, seeing that this particular whore would clearly not be intimidated.

"What’s yours?" Dori rudely countered, even though he had returned to a teasing tone, all smooth elegant movements.

"Its Arnor, Mother's son of Ana." Pride to be read in his voice, as he even unconsciously lifted his head proudly.

"Greetings Arnor, son of Ana... I am at your service." Dori purred back, giving him a proper, if overly low bow. Purposefully ignoring the clear look of irritation on the other's strong featured and scarred face when he did not give his full name in turn, and for a long beat the silence uncomfortably stretched before the guardsman spoke.

"How much?" The other demanded then, Dori watching those intense eyes turn and roam over him again.

"How much for what?"

"How much are you worth, how much to fuck you?" He rumbled, walking over on heavy boots and all but crowding Dori suddenly against the table.

"Is that the real reason you wished to speak with me?" Dori trilled, cocking an almost challenging eyebrow before slipping suddenly away from the other, making him blink. "You can sample... but you'll have to find a full meal elsewhere."

"Why not? I’m willing to pay." The other assured with a frown.

"I’m the King of the Underworld's personal concubine, is why." Giving the other a pointed look as he now stood on the other side of the round table.

"Can I look?" The other demanded then, those eyes never leaving him as he began to circle around the table.

"All you want..." Dori purred before turning to glide the other way, knowing this game. Though pausing to look over his shoulder, the long thick fall of his silver hair swishing down his back. "But nothing is for free, not in this place."

The guardsman just watched him for a moment before reaching into a pouch on his thick belt without looking and pulled out a handful of gold coins, flicking one almost insolently onto the table they continued to circle around without looking. The coin loudly ringing against the scuffed wood, Dori's pale eyes turning away from the coin and rolled up to look at him with a smile as he stopped, letting the other walk up to him again.

"Your ears. Let me see your ears." The guardsman suddenly demanded then. Coming to loom over the smaller Dwarf, arms spread, one gloved hand on the table and the other on the curved wall, as if to block any escape. Dori seeming utterly unconcerned, obligingly turned and tilted his head for the others heated inspection, his ear cuffs and earrings gleaming in the low light. But as soon as the other lifted a hand from the table and attempted to run a gloved finger over the shell of that ear, Dori teasingly leaned away and simply looked at him with that same small smile, eyes half-masted and daring. The down turned tips of his ears, like his true silver-hair was rare and a much sought after sign of beauty, another thing he had inherited from his long dead father.

Arnor gave him a glare, not amused as he dropped his hand before demanding. "What’s your name?"

"Mithril." Dori answered without hesitation, while the others eyes just narrowed further.

"What’s your real name?" He countered in a deep rumble.

"Silver." Dori trilled, tilting his head, an almost challenging look back in his pale eyes, a fleeting flash of straight white teeth.

"That is not a real name."

"I am called Whore by most... Trash by a few." Dori sighed then, shrugging one shoulder before turning and gliding around the table again. The other following, not letting him put anymore distance between them in the already enclosed and small room, a serious look on his rough and scarred features, even as his heated gaze continued to freely and hungrily rove of the other. On a mission, but his eyes freely taking and memorizing what he could for himself.

"Lies, is that all your mouth is good for?" He growled then.

"No, it has many uses..." Dori insolently purred over his shoulder, staying just out of reach.

The guardsman then tossed a few more flashing and gold coins onto the table, changing back and forth from why he was really here and his own now hotly percolating wants. "Show me that ass of yours."

The silver-haired Concubine paused then, putting a hand up on the wall in a seeming languid stretch as he came to kneel with one leg upon the velvet and padded bench seat that sat flush with the circular wall around the equally circular table at its center, the many eyes still watching them. Arnor letting out a unconscious rumbled breath as he watched the Concubine reach down as he looked over his pale shoulder, bent over and on display while taking hold of the silken black material of his robe and slowly pulled in up over the back of his creamy muscular thighs before moving it aside to reveal the firm and shapely flesh of his heart-shaped ass. Only to once again to glide out of range as he dropped the robe before one of Arnor's gloved hands could reach out and touch, the guardsman not even seeming to realized that he had even lifted that hand, pulling it tightly back with a look of annoyance, left wondering just who was in charge here, the Concubine proving as quick and glittering as quick-silver. 

"What does your family think of you?" Changing back to his interrogation.

"Not much." Dori simply shrugged, even as he felt his stomach tighten, this wasn't fun anymore.

"Your their brother, they must think something." The other continued doggedly.

"They think me a fussy and empty-headed fool." A note of bitterness shading his words now.

"I find that hard to believe." The other countered honestly, waiting for an admittance of at least excepted collusion or reluctant favor. 

"Think what you will." Dori sniffed, as if he didn't care, but kept his face turned away, looking at the many eyes upon the wall that looked back, though spotting only one that actually blinked. "To my blood and all who matter... I know nothing and they tell me even less."

He then turned away from the eyes, turning back to the equally watching guardsman behind him before speaking again. "Now I am curious to what you 'want' me to tell you?" Dori smoothly countered then, watching the other blink. Which allowed Dori to suddenly slip agile past him, who immediately whipped around to glower at him, wondering just how the other had done so, but there was also a spark of almost rueful amusement now.

"The truth." The guardsman stated in dead seriousness then, standing there looking down at him before stepping towards him again. "The truth about anything you know of Eomi."

"I am his personal Concubine, everything I wear, this power, this wine, everything is because of my Master. Why should I tell you anything, guardsman?" Dori challenged before cocking his head just so, something else to be heard under his teasing tone, a hard ring of steel. "Do you think me so lowly, that my loyalty can be bought?" 

Dori then glided a few feet away then stepped elegantly up onto the padded bench then lightly stepped up onto the table, his bangles chiming, his silk robe rustling and the long fall of his hair swishing until he was standing over the other. Being careful not to knock into the hanging lamp, watching as the other freely took his unstated challenge, leaned forward, his intense eyes closing, his nose and mouth almost touching his covered abdomen, scenting him, Dori feeling that hot breath through his robe. 

Arnor then opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow up at him as he leaned away then, a challenge of his own. "You are a whore and a Ri, are you not?"

Dori just tilted his chin then, pale eyes flashing, but he couldn't deny that and they both knew it. "True. But I am 'Eomi's' whore, and my loyalty to him is not paid with gold."

Both of the guardsman's eyebrows rose in false surprise, though his eyes remained calculating, a note of long held cynicism in his deep voice. "Ah, so then it must be love."

Dori only smiled his practiced and false smile as he slowly sank down, thighs spread as if in invitation, balancing on the balls of his feet, now more on the others level, eyes filled with the same cynicism reflected there, though with a dark knowledge this guardsman was not privy to. "Aye, but not for my Master and jailer." He said with no teasing or humor in his tone, just stating a fact.

But the other would doggedly not let go of this line of interrogation, but with disappointment and now disgust creeping into his deep voice. "You willingly spread your legs and serve a hungry monster that would destroy everything in his way, so he can rule us all. So if you are not loyal to the Spider, and not loyal to the true King- then you are clearly only loyal to yourself and your own selfish wants!"

"I am loyal to my blood." Dori stated simply, eyes flashing behind his calm and seductive mask, but the cracks were beginning to show.

"People are dying!"

"People die everyday, why come to me with this burden?" The Concubine sniffed, turning away with false uncaring as he sat down fully on the table, legs hanging over the edge. 

"Are you so cold? Has this place truly tainted you so?" The other demanded, making Dori turn back and look at him, smile gone.

"No matter what you or anyone thinks, I have no say or sway over him. He is the King of the Underworld, he does as he likes."

"More lies." Arnor growled, top lip curling. "Lord Thran's surviving bodyguard told of your warning... You tried to save him and the others."

"I did no such thing!" Dori huffed with a role of his pale eyes, turning away, the other in pursuit, not letting up. Though Dori was glad to hear that the bodyguard had survived, though now he was wondering just what stories and rumors where now clearly being spun about him, not wanting or daring to be pulled into this particular game, he was already one monster's pawn, he could not be used by another.

"Lies!" The guardsman spat, roughly grabbing the Concubine's arm and pulling him around to face him again, almost pulling him off the table.

"I did nothing!" Dori snapped, head whipping around to glare up at him, painted face cast in shadow. "I tried to give warning, nothing else!" Jerking his arm away, guilt pooling in his belly despite his words. "It was all a part of Eomi's game, the rules and players, I know not! I only play my part, just another pawn upon the unseen board."

"Do not give me that! You are the silver-haired Courtesan that helped Lord Balin escape, are you not? Will you deny that to!?" Arnor suddenly demanded, watching as the other suddenly looked his way in surprise at hearing the familiar name before quickly looking away again, face shuttered.

"I did nothing, I simply showed him the way out." He said with a shake of his head, looking away again. "Yet even that was all but some game Eomi was playing. Don’t be foolish, Mister Arnor. Lord Balin and that bodyguard only live because Eomi allowed it, nothing more."

"You could do something now!" The other cried, slapping a gloved hand on the table as he bent down, trying to look into the Concubines' turned away face.

"Just what do you want me to say?" Dori finally snapped, turning to look back at him then, the mithril and jewels flashing.

"Tell me what you know, anything! You know who his closest confidences are, who he conspires with! You know the secret ways in and out of this damned pit of vipers!" The guardsman all but begged, slamming a heavy fist against the table, making the coins and wine bottle hop, but not fall. "For the greater good-"

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Dori suddenly snarled, interrupting him with true and dangerous heat as he leaned forward, posture rigid. The other blinking, but still stood there unfazed, righteous in his own cause. 

"For the greater good? What empty words!" Dori waspishly sneered. "You do not know me, nor do you care... Yet here you are, so righteous. So free to demand of me things that would have a heavy price if I was fool enough to give. Who my Master would take his cut of flesh from, who your Masters would not care and freely sacrifice." He looked Arnor right in the eye then, "I am loyal to those I love. And because my Master... The Great and Dread King of the Underworld holds them trapped in his web, my loyalty is with him... Not your King and all the Lords and Ladies of your Exiled Court. I know nothing! And what little I do know, you can not have." He finished with a snap, his mask firmly back in place, but his gaze was ice cold, head held proud.

"Are you truly so cold hearted?" The guardsman quietly demanded then and Dori met his gaze unwavering.

"For the lives of one thief and my child, aye. I would stand by and watch this world burn." And he meant it, he might have his own doubts, the fresh wounds bleeding and painful, but in this he knew true.

"Your selfish, can you not see the larger forces at play here? You could still do something!" The other countered, but even his previous righteousness had noticeably faded, finding himself oddly unable to fault or challenge the others reasoning, so he tried a different tactic, left once circling around one another. 

"Do you truly think me so? Just what kind of power do you think I wield?" Dori asked then, cocking his head just so, but those pale eyes were sharp. 

And though it was clear he wished to argue further, Arnor had nothing else to say at the moment, falling silent. For he was to old and far to hardened by the ugly things in this world, that nothing needed to be said further, Dori pleased to see some of that insolence and bravado fall away from the other as he stood there before him.

The game had suddenly cooled as quickly as it had flared hotly and they found themselves no longer in the push and pull of the other inquiries and the practiced and old play of law-man and criminal, instead there was nothing save the sudden quiet and the realization again of true attraction since their meeting. The two subtly sizing one another up again in the silence, having completely forgotten the watching eyes around them, 

"Do you ever get tired of playing this game?" Arnor almost sighed then, a deep weariness in his deep voice, eyes tired, but still watching.

"Don't you?" Dori asked back.

"Aye... everyday." The other nodded in utter honesty. 

Dori just silently sat there on the table top in front of him, pale eyes filled with tired understanding, even as his pretty face remained its smiling mask.

The other lifted his hands and pulled off his thick gloves then, tossing the empty leather to the bench next to him, he then reached into the pouch on his belt before putting the handful of coins onto the table next to Dori's hip and the wine bottle still there, then slowly reached out to touch the bared flesh of Dori's pale thigh that the slit of his robe revealed. Arnor's gaze seeming to devour him then, that large hand firm and now moving, Dori just continued to watch as that hand became bold, moving further up, under his silk robe until he found himself turning away, looking tired suddenly before reaching down to stop that hand before it could go any further. Which made the other's eyes narrow, snapping up to look at his face, that hand stilling against his flesh before Arnor pulled it back, a brief look of almost hurt flashing over his scarred face before the hardness returned

"The Favored Companion of the Night King, rival to the exiled King Under the Mountain himself..."

Dori said nothing, just turning to looking up at him, pale eyes seeming to glow, standing out in stark contrast to the black paint across his eyes.

"Could I ever have someone like you? Or am I to lowly... to common." The guardsman growled suddenly, a note of anger growing in his tone. Those intense eyes narrowing again as he lifted his head high, looking down on the other, who could only blink at the sudden change as he continued. "Aye, what would one such as you want with not but a simple guardsman and solder? Only Lords and Kings will do now, no doubt!"

While Dori continued to say nothing, the glowing lamp over head, making his hair glow and the jewels sparkle with every movement, cocking an eyebrow at the others sudden and rising ire, lips now pursed in a mild confusion.

"No, I am far to lowly for someone like you." Arnor almost sneered, sarcasm and bitterness dripping from every word. Leaning forward again, his hands coming to slam down on the table on either side of Dori's legs, boxing him in then, defiance and challenge in his posture as if just waiting for the other to shrink back or dare to deny his words, but the silver-haired Concubine would not shrink, rising again to the challenge with one of his own.

"Or are your tastes too grand now? Reaching only for what had once been in reach only because someone else has moved it out of easy grasp? Where were you when I sold my meager knitting in the markets for not but a penitence, oh simple 'guardsman'?" Dori asked softly in return as he leaned forward, even as his eyes flashed with challenge as Arnor slowly moved back and sat down on the bench behind him.

"Would you have looked at me twice when I still could wear my family braids and was sleeping on the streets? Clad in rags with a small Dwarfling under my old cloak?" He demanded, his voice still proper and un-raised but seeming to ring through the warm air, while Arnor sat there unblinking, roles suddenly reversed, but Dori was not through yet. "Where where you when I was hungry and alone, when my other brother's stealing was the only thing that kept us from starving and living like beggars? When I swept floors or walked the icy gutters outside with tin in my hair, oh! Honorable and Noble Guardsman? Would you have looked at me... even once then?" He demanded, a ring of steel under his soft tone.

And for a long time they sat there, wounded beings, only the crystal lamp above to see by, making the jewels Dori's was wearing sparkle, his pale skin look like smooth moonstone in the low light, the hot challenge in his steady gaze only making him all the more lovely. Leaving Arnor to simply sit there and stare at him in sudden sadness, of chances missed, and realizing there was no lies here for all the watching eyes and give and take around the table before. Both were nothing, nothing but pawns being pushed around on a board by the bigger players around them, players scrabbling for purchase on suddenly unstable pedestals, fearful of the fall.

"Forgive my rudeness and my men's from before.. You did not deserve such insult." Arnor finally spoke having dropped his gaze, deep apology in his low voice before lifting his eyes again to the other, who said nothing, but was none the less surprised.

"No apology needed." Dori finally said with a small smile that tried to sooth, feeling a bit self conscious now about his own outburst. The tense air from before noticeably mellowing in the wake of their sudden rise and fall of ire, leaving them once again in the quiet and enclosed space of the round room. Dori's posture going back to being lose and languid as he leaned back on one hand, drawing a leg up onto the table, the folded limb boldly slipping out of his silken robe, the slit going dangerously high, the clear invitation was back, but the other was not through, unwilling to put this aside just yet, reaching out to gently take one of those ringed hands into his own.

"Mithril... You make me sorrowful that I never saw you then. For if you are that same being who walked the gutters and swept those floors, no tin or rags could have hid your beauty from my eye." Arnor softly waxed. "For if I had seen you then... I would have chased you. I would have gladly fought any for the honor of your company. And maybe we could have lived simply, a small, but good stone home, your brothers welcome. And I would have worshiped you nightly." Lifting that hand and giving the knuckles a chaste kiss before letting those fingers slip from his grasp.

Dori found himself charmed, once again taken by pleasant surprise for the second time in his life by so gallant a gesture, making him remember dashing Lord Balin's parting kiss as a small but real smile softened his face. "If you are half as charming then as you are right now... I would have led you on a merry chase until I let you catch me. And gladly would I have gone with you and lived that simple life, oh! simple and noble guardsman." The two sharing a long warm look, daydreams and new understanding between them before Dori turned his face away, his pretty face shuttering again.

"But that does not change the fact that you have wasted your time here, and I tell you as I told Lord Balin." Turning to look at him again with a serious look on his face as he sat there on the table before him. "I know nothing, I am but Eomi's whore. I share his bed, not his ear." 

This time Arnor seemed to except his words as truth, leaning back against the bench with a long tired breath through his nose, a frown on his lips as he let his gaze and chin drop to his chest, a look of clear disappointment, it rankling that he would return from his for mission for Lord Balin so empty handed. Dori unaware of this and simply left the other to his thoughts, while he silently watched as the guardsman then reached for another handful of heavy gold coins from his belt and place it on the table in front of the silver-haired whore.

Without a word he sat up from the bench, Dori's head tilting to look up at him with a curious eyebrow as he leaned back on both hands now on the round table as the older Dwarf stepped forward to stand between his spread thighs and loom over him, bracing himself against the table, big hands upon the wood at either side of the Concubine's hips. Arnor then dipped his head down to scent him along his neck and shoulder before softly kissing his collar bone, Dori just watching him, feeling him place two more soft kisses down his chest before one of those big hands lifted to smoothly push the black silk completely off one shoulder before leaning down flick one of the glittering silver rings on a dusky pink nipple with a hot tongue, feeling it harden while unseen above him, Dori ran his top teeth over his plump bottom lip as he let out a soft sigh before seeming to shake himself and sitting up more.

"What are you doing?”

The bigger Dwarf paused to look at him, but did not let go, still holding him, a look of almost challenge in his gaze. "Sampling.” 

Both of Dori eyebrows raising despite himself at the bold move, and silently wondered why he said nothing further, why he let the other then continue. To let himself lay back with the other now over him, his pale gaze looking up to the circular smoke-stained ceiling past the glowing lamp above, knowing that they were more then likely being watched even now. Letting his hand reach up to run over the others strong mail-clad shoulder, neck and let his ringed fingers dive into that thick dark hair. This was dangerous, so very dangerous, he knew he should stop this, but again found himself laying back, his eyes fluttering shut and biting his plump lower lip as a hot mouth enveloped one of his nipples, a clever tongue tugging on the ring there. Enjoying the feeling of hands that were not bony, hands that did not grope and constantly grip him to assure themselves of their property, instead those hands explored and memorized as they glided over his flesh, feeling that hot mouth moving lower, and lower still.

Dori gave a practiced gasp of pleasure, more out of habit then anything, only for the guardsman to stop. 

"Lies." he heard Arnor rumbled, while Dori's brows frowned, but before he could ask what was wrong only for the other to try another way.

Dori let out another loud moan, only for Arnor's dark eyes to narrow, not stopping but changing his angle again as he literally flipped the Concubine onto his belly over the table, somehow not knocking over the bottle while Dori remained pliant, for now as the other then pushed his robe out of the way exposing his lower body. Those big hands then returning, running reverently up his flanks and over his ass, the guardsman licking his lips before leaning down to place a kiss on Dori's lower back before running his mouth down and across that succulent flesh of his pale rump, before putting that mouth and tongue to work, while another hand reached down to stroke Dori's now awakened erection, drawing a full shudder of pleasure from him.

This continued for some time, Dori laying there enjoying himself, when he let out a hiss then, pausing to lift his head and give the guardsman an arched brow, look of mild scolding. "And you were... were doing so well." He said in a breathy voice, almost whine. Not sorry as he noticed how Arnor frowned returned as the Concubine shifted and turned onto his back again on the table, a few coins falling off the table, the other taking it as a challenge before loudly spitting on his fingers. The Guardsman ignoring Dori's answering look of disgust before diving back in, the Concubine let out another hiss, spit or not Arnor had big, rough fingers, but remained passive where he lay, since the other was being much more gentle and patient this time and after awhile, letting his head fall back as the pleasure returned.

The jewels he wore glittering with his every move as Dori lay like a sinful feast upon the round table panting as the other knelt as if at prayer, supping upon his flesh. Dori not remembering the last time he had been so thoroughly spoiled and pleasured, Eomi was always greedy in his pleasures, while his time spent with Gold and Diamond was either painful and unpleasant, or odd and unsatisfying.

"Oh! That’s... That’s lovely! Ah!" He moaned softly in a breathy shudder. Eyes shut with his head back, exposing the line of his arched and vulnerable throat, though Eomi's mithril collar partly obscured the view, a reminder to them both of who Dori belonged, one hand raised to his open lips, the other tangled in the guardsman's thick hair, petting and giving encouragement. Opening his eyes he let out a breathy laugh when Arnor finally stopped and sat back on the bench and reached up to rub his sore mouth for a moment, he then leaned forward to gather the Concubine up, his big calloused hands gripping those hips before effortlessly picking him up, then after a little careful maneuvering with Dori's help. He had the Concubine sitting back against his thick leather and mail-clad chest, Dori's silky black robe now open as he leaned back as the other held him, creamy thighs spread across Arnor's lap, balanced on the balls of his feet, strong arms uplifted and wrapped around the guardsman's thick neck, letting out a high and approving noise when both of Arnor's skilled hands took over where his mouth had been.

Soon Dori's breath was coming out in fast hitched pants, plump and swollen lips parted in silent cries of pleasure as his hips undulated down on those thick expert fingers from his perch, Arnor's other hand wrapped around his dripping arousal. Eventually even he couldn't hold out any longer, spine arching as he threw his head back over Arnor strong shoulder, eyes fluttering close and mouth open in the throws of silent orgasm. Then laying there boneless and breathing heavy in the fading glow of his pleasure, a sweet and sated smile on his lips, eyes still closed, unaware of the other silently watching him, drinking in the sight of him, those damp hands now running soothingly along his flanks and thighs, seeming to try and memorize the feeling and weight of the Concubine in his arms.

"Who is the expert here?" Dori finally teased in a breathy purr as his eyes opened before turning around then to re-straddle the other's lap, eyes half-mast and with a real smile upon his painted face. For in truth he had not enjoyed himself or had such a good orgasm in quite awhile, and for once truly finding himself with a well maintained partner were there was an actual spark of true attraction. But when he leaned in to nibble along the other’s strong jaw, his teeth running over the clean and brushed hair there while reaching down to firmly cup the large and clearly awoken arousal tenting the rough fabric of Arnor's trousers, the bigger Dwarf suddenly leaned back, taking hold and pulled his hand away, leaving Dori frowning as he sat up on the others' lap, looking terribly confused now.

"No. Just... not this time." The other soothed, giving him a surprisingly soft smile as he looked at him, lips still wet and a bit red as he let go of Dori's wrist.

"Please let me return the favor, I insist! I will not have you leave here unsatisfied, Mister Arnor." Dori tried, but the other just shook his head. Gently pushing the Concubine off his lap and onto the bench beside him, Dori now sitting there, both legs tucked under him with his robe hanging open, his body-paint smeared and at a bit of a loss. 

"I am more then satisfied with having the privilege of witnessing yours." The other said simply, that smile still there before it faded and for an odd length of time they sat there, the room quiet. But while the smile from Arnor's face was gone, there was a quiet almost melancholy about him as those intense eyes gazed up at the lamp before eventually turning to look at him again. Dori watched as the guardsman sat up and shifted a bit, reaching for something in his belt, then watched as he reached out and set a heavy purse of remaining gold coins onto the table with the other ones already scattered there. 

"If I gave you all of this... Will you sit and drink with me?" He asked almost shyly as he leaned back, though his gaze was steady and his scarred face expressionless. 

Without a word Dori gave him a soft smile before reaching out for the table, but instead of grabbing the purse, he took hold of the bottle, expertly pulling the cork with nothing but his strong ringed fingers with a pop, carelessly flicking the cork away, then gracefully handed the open bottle to the other before curling into the larger Dwarf's side, feet tucked under himself and unsure of what he felt at the moment. But he could feel the way the other seemed to ease, watching Arnor take a long pull on the bottle before handing it to him. Dori held it one handed and took a long pull, his old self would have been quite horrified, hearing the wine in bottle sloshing, having developed the bad and unmannerly habit of drinking straight from the bottle anyway, the guardsman grunting as he handed it back. Reading all the stilted and cautious cues of what the other wanted, Dori relaxed and resting his head on mail and leather clad shoulder, letting the other wrap a think arm around him and pull him close and for a long while they simply sat there in silence in the dark round room of watching eyes.

"Who are you really, Mithril?" Arnor finally asked in a quiet rumble, breaking the silence, but Dori stayed as he was beside him.

"I'm a brother... A parent... A Mother's son... A whore... A fool... and a prisoner. That is who I truly am." He said softly, lost in his own troubled thoughts as he continued to sit there pressed against the others' side. After that nothing was said for a long times as they sat there and drank together, knowing that they would probably never see one another again, to cynical to fight it, but trying to take what little time they had, letting themselves think about the lost missed chances and the might have beens.

\-----------------------------------------------

As the sun broke over the horizon heralding the start of a new day, the three guardsman where gone, the last of the party goers had stumbled out and the cleaning staff began the long arduous process of cleaning up as Dori and many of the other Companions finally retired to their beds

When he got to Eomi's large opulent rooms, making his way into the dark bedroom that he shared with Gold and Diamond, he saw that all the lamps had been blown out, the low burning fire in the massive hearth illuminating everything in a comforting soft light, the only thing keeping the deep dancing shadows from swallowing the room in total darkness. He was exhausted, but refused to climb into the welcoming looking bed until he had cleaned up, walking across cool marble and thick fur rugs, past the hearth and around the massive bed where Ola was already sprawled fast asleep. Going into the small connected dressing room that he and the other two used to change out of his robe and many pieces of jewelry, unbraiding the chains from his hair and removing the glittering head-piece and his clasps, taking the time to use the water basin and a fresh pitcher of water to wash the paint off his face and body. 

The only sounds to be heard was the rasp of the rag against his skin and the ringing of that same rag of excess water as he briefly glanced over into the convenient mirror hanging on the wall. His thoughts filled with the one guardsman, Arnor, small smile tugging on his lips, still feeling the satisfied glow of his encounter in his belly, allowing himself to become lost in daydreams before his reality soon came crashing back down on him. The wet rag stilling in his hand as the smile disappeared and he found himself looking up into his reflection again, looking ghostly while standing there naked in the dark, illuminated by the small amount of light coming in from the bedroom, the remains of the black makeup he had worn to still be seen around his eyes, partly washed off and smudged down his pale face. His pale eyes looking so very hallow, a his pleasant thoughts from just moments before forgotten as he now thought about where he was, the other things that Arnor had spoken and tried to demand of him, and the dread in knowing that Eomi was due to return any day now. Remembering the crime Lord's parting words to him, the fear and worry that forever simmered in Dori's heart flaring again, would he past this test? Or would Eomi return and be unhappy with him, would he think he had made a bad choice in picking Dori to run Dreams End? So many questions and fears, there was just so far to fall now, and the monsters were always circling, he stood there for a few more moments, listening to the quiet around him and watching the pale stranger in the mirror before going back to cleaning himself.

When Dori was done he patted naked back into the main bedroom, having gotten used to and enjoyed sleeping nude, he now did so even if Eomi was not there, he was heading for the bed when he paused, realized that he saw someone silhouetted by the low burning fire in the hearth. It took him a short moment to realize that it was Diamond standing there naked and starring into the hung birdcage as he held something in both his hands. With a mild frown and without conscious thought Dori found himself quietly walking over to where the other stood, the fire snapping in the great hearth making the many shadows dance

"Its begun..." Nila said aloud, breaking the quiet. 

The words drawing Dori up short, bare feet pausing upon the cool marble floor with a frown and pursed lips, his unclothed form painted red and orange in the warm firelight, the flames turning his thick silver-hair a shining gold about his shoulders and down his back. "What?"

"One of them died." The pale and dark-haired Dwarf turning to look at him then, face cast in shadow as his amber eyes glowed in the low light with a disquieting eagerness, while Dori was still left confused as he slowly stepped closer.

"I reached in and tried to touch one... Watched them flit about... but this one... It threw itself against its prison until it broke its body against the bars." Turning fully to him and holding out his cupped hands for Dori to see the sad sight of the tiny dead bird in them. "See?"

"Poor little thing." Dori whispered upon seeing, brows knitting together, finding himself truly mournful for it. He had made a point of nightly changing and giving the creatures fresh water whenever Ola wasn't around, though the blond surprisingly kept the small bowl of seeds filled and the bottom of the cage clean, Mure also a regular visitor to the large room, coming to sadly watch them for awhile most days.

As predicted however, the little birds still did not sing and soon it was a common for Ola to purposefully shake and send the cage swinging in bored cruelty, while Eomi especially seemed to delight in their panicked twittering and flying within their small prison as he held and shook the cage occasionally. A smirk Dori himself was far to acquainted with on his gaunt face, eager and ruthless as a cat, though thankfully the crime Lord most of the time ignored the birds entirely. While Mure's continued pleas to be allowed to take the cage up to the top floor so poor things could have a little air and sunlight, were always met with dismissive and sharp denials by Ola. As for Dori, though he didn't like it, the birds weren't his and he was far to busy with his own problems to give them much care, to be truthful, many times forgetting all about them. 

Nila meanwhile was gently inspecting the corpse, nudging its small feet, its head hanging limply as the amber eyed Dwarf then held and spread its broken little wings out with his fingers, static flight in death, seeming fascinated. As if trying to figure out how it had worked, while Dori watched, trying to understand why the creatures' death and his Companions' intense and uncaring study disturbed him so, but said nothing, the other eventually lost his interest, turned and without a care, tossed the tiny corpse into the hearth.

Dori bit his lip as he watched the poor thing's small body be quickly consumed by the hungry fire, not but a momentary burst of yellow flames before it was gone as he stood there staring as Nila quietly went back to staring into the gilded cage where the poor bird's companions quietly perched, eyes darting blindly about as they huddled together in the dark, only the occasional sad little chirp to be heard from them. Dori unaware that the firelight from where he stood cast the dancing shadows of the bars of the bird cage across his pretty face, lost in his own dark thoughts as a new day arouse outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that Dreams End is not a nice place to be, and that both Ri's are finding themselves drifting.
> 
> Same warnings as before, there is a lot of 'triggery' stuff in this, so read with caution. Also any grammar and spelling mistakes are all mine.

It was the morning of an overcast day when three heavily armed and grim riders, dressed as guardsmen rode through the small town nestled to ether side by the BlueMountains. Heading for the largest home near the center of town, a large but simple and well made two story structure of wood and good stone, originally a structure of Men, but had since been subtly altered by its current residences. Altogether it was as big as a regular Inn, most of the local Men having no idea of the significance of those that currently resided in the large home, with its large inner courtyard, small stable and smithy, though every Dwarrow knew it be the home of the Royal Dwarven Family of the line of Durin. 

A short while later the three riders were greeting by a few of the armed guards stationed around the home with silent sharp nods of acknowledgement, warned of the three's arrival as they moved around the back of the home, Balin meeting them in the courtyard when the three arrived, their mounts' hooves clopping across the cobble stones as a few of the wandering chickens and geese scuttled and waddled out of their way.

He and Dwalin preparing to leave later that same day on their own secret mission for the King, but for now he eagerly walked across the courtyard to meet them, having spotted them from the back kitchen door where he had previously stood.

"Arnor! It is good to see you hale."

"Thought I would come back in a small box?"

"I did not doubt... though it is always good to be prepared." He admitted with a touch of ruefulness in his voice, cocking his head as he looked up at the other. Balin then glanced past him to give the other two a critical look, noticed that the taller now sporting a broken nose since he saw them off, cocking an bushy white eyebrow. "I take it you had a little trouble?"

"No trouble!" The shorter of the three chuckled with a knowing smirk at his now glaring companion. "Kar here just happened to find out how hard 'mithril' really is. Think he got a bit overly dazzled by the shine."

"Shut your face, Barsi." The other growled, trying to cover up his embarrassment as his pony shifted beneath him and swished its tail.

Arnor said nothing, but glanced knowingly back at the two before dismounting his pony with a creak of leather and clinking of his heavy weapons and mail, his pony tossing its shaggy head before calming as the warrior then reached up and gave it's thick neck a few calming strokes and a pat before turning his full attention back to the white-haired Lord, reins in his gloved hand.

"I used up all your gold." He stated simply, which only made the shorter Lord snort in amusement.

"Better that then missing limbs or your life." He assured with a smile, hands resting on his belt, clearly eager for news.

"Luck was with us. The Spider was not in the nest when we arrived in town and they were throwing a celebration for some old dead swindler with half the enforcers gone ." He said in his deep rumbling voice, watching surprise flash over the others face before it darkened as he stood, the three ponies shifting on their hooves.

"If only we had but known!" Balin growled, rocking on his feet for a moment, brows knitted in frustration at such a lost opportunity. A black gloved hand going to his beard, left with the mystery of where the Spider had gone and doing what before speaking again. "Though this proves what I had feared. I have heard some troubling rumors from the north and suspect Eomi the Hungry is weaving a few more stands into his web." 

"Sadly I have failed to bring you much else. It is much as you thought, over half the people now turn, and of those many welcome the end of the LongBeards reign. While the others simply do not care. The guardsmen's presence is all but non existent, while many are displaced and desperate for work thanks to the BroadBeams keeping those mines closed and it is rippling across the whole of Ered Luin. While the name of the Exiled King, is only that. Unseen and in name only. The Spider is well placed and well funded, he need only sit there and tug on the strands of his web, with all the beasts of the Underworld under his sway and commands an unshakable loyalty in those closest to him."

Balin while clearly disappointed, was not surprised either, eyes troubled and his thoughts turned to an unseen and massive game-board of Ered Luin with many pieces being played for a long few moments, hands stroking his beard as the three Dwarrows patently waited. After awhile Balin turned back to Arnor with a serious look on his face, taken by another reason that he had sent the other there, asking, "And this Mithril Concubine?" 

"Is no serpent... and worth far more then that bag of gold." The other rumbled in a deep voice, gaze turning distant for a moment as he took a slow long breath at the memory of the encounter while Barsi and Kar shared a silent and knowing look with one another.

"Indeed?" Both of Balin's eyebrows lifting, while the corners of his mouth curling up, a knowing spark in his own dark eyes as the other turned his focus back to him. 

The other only giving a brief nod, very aware of Balin's sly nature, always knowing far to much, but always hoping to learn more. "The Mithril Concubine is as you though, my Lord. He is the same silver-haired Courtesan that aided your escape and saved Thran's bodyguard." 

Balin giving a slow nod, already deep in thought and clearly having suspected as much as he reached up to stroke his long snowy beard again.

"I was not able to get his name." Arnor apologized, but visibly frowned when the other simply waved it off with a absent wave of a black gloved hand.

"Not to worry, Master Arnor. I know his name already." Balin said, looking back the way he had come across the courtyard. Watching Thorin appear and walk out the back kitchen entrance and into the small courtyard, followed by the small bouncing form of the young golden-haired Prince Fili. Catching a brief glimpse of Dis through the door kneading dough, with young Prince Kili to be seen clinging to her long skirts, apparently still pouting from an earlier squabble with his brother, while one of the family's few servants bustled past with a fresh basket of eggs gathered from the yard that morning. The King clad only in trousers and a old blue tunic with the sleeves rolled up, simple ax in hand, it was clear Dis had sent her brother out to chop them a few more bits of kindling for the kitchen hearth, Fili happily tagging along, as he usually did when he was not running wild with his younger brother. Thorin paused in acknowledgment of them, Balin, Arnor and the two still on their ponies properly bowed across the distance before watching the young Durin nod in turn then set about his task, the golden haired Dwarfling bouncing around, but stayed safely out of his Uncle's way.

With his head turned, Balin did not notice the clear irritation and the hot flash of something that could be interpreted as jealousy cross Arnor scarred features when it became clear the Lord would not reveal the mysterious Mithril Concubines' true name. And irked at the easy dismissal of the findings of their dangerous assigned mission, the two on the ponies giving each other a silent look, not looking to pleased either.

"I look forward to your full report later. You have done well, my friend." Balin, praised then. A pleased and grateful smile lightening his features as he glanced back and reached out to clasp Arnor firmly on the arm before turning his distracted attention back to the King upon hearing the sharp echo of wood splitting, unaware of the others feelings.

"A friend am I?" Came a simple question then.

Instantly picking up on the tone, Balin's smile faltered before falling altogether, bushy white eyebrows furrowing as he sharply turned to look back at the other then. The question clear to be seen in his dark eyes as was the unexpected sting of hurt, having meant his previous words.

The larger Dwarf looking boldly back before slowly dropping his gaze, looking tired and unable to even hold onto the petty emotion he felt, regretting his words, but not the question behind them. For Arnor truly did not know where they stood beyond honor, loyalty and duty, two of which had become rather strained by all the events that had recently come to pass these last years, long festered wounds from even before Erebor and the War having followed what remained of their exiled people. The power plays by the Court and the various Nobles, and that was not even including the very real threat that the self-made King of the Underworld now presented to them all, a dark tide that could drown them all. But unfortunately gold now seemed to have more sway then 'honor', and with everyone's' ever changing definition of just what honor, loyalty and duty actually was, tarnishing the gleam of any and all who thought themselves noble and just.

Balin patently waiting, still hearing the sound of wood chopping in the background, but his sharp focus was fixed on the taller warrior, there was history between them, a deep trust, bonds forged with him and his brother Dwalin in the blood and fires of war, both of them seeing far to much, but Arnor would not take back his words, turning to once again look the other in the eye.

"We are comrades in arms, My Lord. I gladly serve Thorin the Oakenshield, the True and only King Under the Mountain, my loyalty is with the line of Durin." Proudly lifting his chin, gaze and voice as firm as the mountains themselves, in this there was no waver, but he wasn't done speaking yet

"I gladly give my life and service to the Durins. Give me a battlefield, send me to lay my blade to those who would stand against our King, my axe is happy to bite the flesh of black-heart or warrior. But there is no honor here... these games of the Court. I and my men dance on your string as commanded and we will continue to dance, Lord Balin." He rumbled stone-faced, a bone-deep tired and brittle cord in his firm words, a tension in his frame. "But please keep me out of your shadow games. I find I no longer have the stomach for it." Falling silent again while he turned his gaze past the courtyard, the town, to the mountains in the distance, his pony shaking it head beside him. While the other two quietly watch, faces serious, they to served the Exiled King, but their true loyalty was to scarred and quiet warrior and Balin was very aware of it. Their skill and their loyalty had been part of the reason for him picking Arnor for the mission where so many had utterly failed and so few returned, though even they had not come away with much for all of it.

"I understand... " The white haired Lord began, looking suddenly very tired himself then. Dropping his own gaze to the flat pathed stones of the courtyard, watching a few chickens wandering past before looking back up at the other with a firm and very serious look on his face. "You can think what you may... but you are my friend, Arnor of Ana. I have many allies, connections and acquaintances and more 'friendly' enemies then I can count." A note of ruefulness in his tone before growing serious again, his dark eyes narrowing. "But I have few friends... and I account you as one of them. For you are more noble then most born with the title." 

For a long while it was quiet between them, Arnor's gaze still trained to the distance, but the ridged tension was gone from his strong armored frame, gaze troubled but no longer hard when he finally spoke. "My thanks, Balin." Making a point of saying the others name, not seeing the small answering curl of the others lips, relief in his dark eyes at hearing it. "You are my friend, Balin son of Fundin. I have been so since we stood before the Gates of Moria, but in dark times like these it is good to hear it."

"For all the talk and demand of honor... I fear it has long fled." Balin sighed after a long breath. A deep understanding and weariness that would have surprised most to see as he also turned his gaze to the nearby mountains standing tall in the morning light and for a long moment the two stood there silent in the courtyard. "This is not a proper war we face, we do not have righteousness or honor as our harold. We do not face orcs or other denizens of Mordor... but we face a darkness all the same. Because of unforeseen.... and plainly seen actions, we have been forced to this. There is no honor in what we do now, there is no time to be noble, we must become what we thought others. This is now a matter of survival, and if we fail... You know as well as I that that any Royal or Nobles that would take Thorin's place would be an unmitigated disaster. The infighting would never stop, the Clans would go to war and fracture our people apart further then they already are. And as for the Spider... We both know of the darkness of that place, if allowed to run free and unchecked." He didn't bother to finish, the heaviness of what they both knew would happen hanging in the air between them. 

The two still on their ponies silently watching and even Thorin himself, done chopping wood, now stood there by the chopping block, ax firmly lodged there, his long dark hair pulled back, bright blue eyes watchful and curios as the two older warriors silently stood there facing away from him. Completely unaware of Fili happily squatted down by his boots gathering up what had been cut, his little tongue sticking out in concentration as he attempted to balance the heavy bundle already in his arms as he tried to pick up one more piece, only to drop another piece from his arm-load. 

"I need to get out of these clothes, I am no guardsman." Arnor eventually declared.

"You could be, you know? My brother would be more then happy to have you, and we are in desperate need of more like you in that uniform. And it would prove far less harrowing then patrolling the mountains and countryside for orcs and raiders." Balin suggested, hooking his thumbs into his wide belt again, he knew what the answer would be, but watched with disappointment all the same when the other just shook his head. 

"I am but a soldier. I'll gladly take any orc or goblin in the Wilds to the creatures you and your brother deal with here." Arnor said in utter and frank honesty, turning to look at him, while the other nodded his head, the morning breeze tugging gently at his snowy beard. 

"I will be calling upon you again, my friend. And soon. For events are happening quickly now and we must be prepared to act swiftly and with those we can trust at our backs."

"Call upon me and I will come." Came the simple promise, making the corners of Balin's lips turn up to hear it, the two sharing a warm look of camaraderie and understanding before Arnor began to walk away, leading his pony back the way they had come, the other two following. The LongBeard Lord watching the three go, pleased that they stood with an even firmer understanding of one another then when he had called upon Arnor to do a dangerous mission two weeks ago, not daring to trust anyone else after the event of Lord Thran’s unfortunate but expected death.

Even distracted with all the various things running through his head at that moment, Balin was still very perceptive and could tell that something was off with the other, a crack in the stone, doubt where there had been none. And before Arnor had gone to far he called out after him, "I take it one of the nightmares of Dreams End managed to wound you?"

"No... no nightmare." Arnor answered, looking back at him with weary and wistful gaze before turning and getting back on his pony. "Wounded by a dream... One that I will never have in waking. A flash of silver in the dark." He said cryptically while Balin stood there watching them go and found himself frowning again.

"Mister Balin!" Came a happy chirp from below him then, feeling a few sudden and over eager tugs on his red tunic. A ready smile softening his face as the corners of his dark eyes crinkled looking down to see Fili's small eager face beaming happily back up at him, golden hair a complete tangled mess and still smudged in the hearth soot and ashes from his and Kili's squabbling in the dinning hall earlier.

"Greetings, Master Fili." He said cheerfully, reaching down to affectionate pat his Prince and student's head while hearing a heavy tread come up behind him before turning to greet his King. Seeing that he no longer had the old Dwarf's attention, Fili darted off to chase after some of the chickens as Thorin came to stand beside his friend, adviser and mentor, having the unspoken and easy closeness of brothers in all but name. 

"What news?" Thorin asked, easily holding the kindling that Fili had been struggling with earlier. The two turning to watch as the three soldiers dressed as guardsmen astride their pony moved out of the courtyard.

"Not much I’m afraid, just some confirmation of what I had suspected. Though some of it could still prove a good thing, Thorin. Arnor's report should be ready later today." Looking at the other out of the corner of his eyes as they stood there. Watching the other frown, the young King had been doing some painful growing of late, the fire still there but tempered, he and his sister having been forced to learn some hard and ugly, but valuable lessons of late. Two humbled, but still fearsome wolves, with Lady Sniri of late being the Crow so many called her behind her back, disrespectfully tugging at their tails, bullying them to now follow her and Balin's mad scramble and gambling to reinforce the Durin's very precarious perch of power.

"What of this other ruler of Dreams End? Need I fear this 'Mithril Concubine?'" He turned to ask, a hard look on his face, but Balin's sharp eyes could see the worry there as well. They did not need another enemy, especially one like Eomi the Hungry, their list of enemies growing longer by the day, while their allies grew ever thin.

"No, I think not." Balin assured, giving him a firm nod before a rather pleased look appeared on his face, no doubt already thinking three moves ahead. "In fact, this all might prove to be a fortuitous turn, especially when we decide to strike the Spider's nest!" Before holding up a cautious hand. "Mind... nothing is assured of course. But I have a few ideas and I believe we could easily attain the help of the Spider's Concubine if we promise to provide protection and a pardon of previous crimes for his family." 

Thorin listening to this all with a frown, not pleased at the prospect of helping a possible enemy and giving a free pass to other criminals as Balin continued. "Though any plans will have to wait until we return." The white-haired Lord finished with a slight wince that he tried, but was not quite able to hide completely at his own words. Both of them very aware that there was a good chance he and Dwalin would not come back, but aware they could not stop what was already been set in motion. Thorin looking down, visibly frustrated again, but also uncertain, looking far younger then his years in that moment, burdened by a crown he did not wish for. Ruling troops in War and leading while wandering the wilds looking for a new home was not the same as this, this supposedly settled peace, that had proved anything but, finding himself in a dizzying game that he had not realized he had been a part of, dealing with foes of a different kind. Making him long for the simple days when he though dragons, orcs and wargs had been his true enemy, left wishing he could take back all the foolish mistakes that had lead them to this, unable to even join Balin on this mad task.

"Lady Sniri is up to something... and she refuses to tell me." He spoke up then, sharing a tired and knowing look with his friend, eyebrows raised. "She says there are 'to many cob webs in my house.'" He quoted, looking less then pleased, but with the acceptance of being unable to do anything about it.

"Such is her way, my King." Balin sighed rocking on his curled boots, giving him a look of understanding. Most of his own interactions with Lady Sniri being less then enjoyable at the best of times, the two of them being far to similar. 

"Where is Dwalin?" Thorin then asked, glancing around, the large bald guardsman having had breakfast with them earlier in the dinning hall.

"I wait for him now, he is off briefing a few of his lieutenants. As well as picking five of his men to take with us along with some supplies we might need."

"So few?" Thorin's brows knitting together as he sharply turned to look in concern at him again, but the other only shook his head, eyes sharp.

"We need stealth and to move quickly. And from what Lady Sniri's spies tell us, the Dred brothers will only have a small contingent of four before they meet up with more of their contingent after they move through the pass." An unspoken fact that the Dred brothers were so fearsome they didn’t even need half of their regular guards, their savagery and battle prowess famous, the silence lengthening as they stood there in the empty courtyard. Listening to the comforting sounds of Fili still running about, the occasional angry squawk from the chickens, the neigh of a pony and the bustling town to be heard beyond the courtyard, Arnor and the others long out of sight as the morning sun continued to climb into the sky, but with dark clouds on the horizon.

"It will rain later... Perhaps you and Dwalin should stay till tomorrow, then start fresh?" Thorin suggested in a quiet voice then, looking up at the sky.

Yet Balin just gave him an understanding and comforting smile and put a firm warm hand on Thorin's shoulder, while the other stared at him, looking like he had so much to say, but no words to say them with. "As tempting as that is, if we are to catch the Lady Dred's spawn on the road before the Red-Oak pass, we must leave today." While Thorin frowned as he dropped his eyes, mouth a tight line.

"We will send a raven as soon as the deed is done, then we ride to Lady Tula with her gifts. If we are not successful... Expect no raven." Balin finished simply, letting out a long breath as he looked out again across the courtyard to the small town and mountains beyond.

\------------------

At that same moment a town away in the Red-light district...

Dori ran through the dark maze of the third floor of Dreams End, his jewelry and the shine of his hastily thrown on robes sparking and flashing when past the soft pools of light cast by the occasional crystal lamps hanging on the walls in the otherwise dark and echoing labyrinth of hallways. Bangles musically chiming as his soft soled boots pounded the smooth stones beneath his feet, passing the occasional servant and guard, rushing to the green marble chamber that Eomi liked to play Court in.

He had been upstairs on the top floor with a few of the other Companions, dealing with an angry patron and one of the copper-clasped Companions, the furious and insulted patron demanding service while the Companion in question had declined him as soon as he had seen the inflamed sores the patron was sporting on his prick. It was a iron-clad rule of Dreams End that all Companions where perfectly within their rights, no matter who or how much the patron was willing to pay, to refuse service to anyone they suspected as having the pox or any other disease, which was why with only the occasional flares ups of the spots and lice, Dreams End was one of the 'cleanest' establishments in town. You might get robbed, stabbed or murdered here, but you wouldn't catch any venereal diseases. Unfortunately the incensed patron refused to take no for an answer and insisted on making a scene, until Dori finally had to have the Bouncers throw him out, pants still around his ankles. It was shortly after this when a wild-eyed Iari rushed up to tell them all that Eomi and the others had suddenly returned, everyone stunned before flying into a flurry of activity.

Dori rushing down one of the hidden stairwells and barreled into Eomi's empty bedroom, shedding his regular dancing silks and hurriedly redressed in the more expensive and heavy robes, this one of soft green and pale pink silks, rushing about to put on some more jewelry of silver and gold, making sure his hair was still in place before literally running out of the room. At the moment he was rounding a corner of a smaller corridor and into the wider hallway that lead to the main chamber, slowing to a more dignified trot, but still hurried pace as he saw some nervous grey-clad servants, as well as a few tense and or bored enforcers still milling around down the hall before the large entrance. Head now up and steeling himself as he got closer, Dori forced his breath to even out from his previous running, not wanting to advertise his haste and fear, even as he silently cursed his lateness and Eomi's unexpected arrival, dreading what he might find within as those in the hallway turned to see his arrival.

Dor not paying them any mind as he slowed to a proper walk and moved through them and into the large open doors, a few of those watching him go shooting one another silent looks or smirks. As he entered, all those gathered inside made room for him, silently looking his way and stepping back as the Mithril Concubine finally made his dignified way into the large green chamber, the many lamps above all lit, while the ever burning fire in the massive hearth on the other side of the room had been stoked into a roaring blaze as Dori got his first view of his Master and jailer sitting back on the large iron chair that served as his throne. Ola draped adoringly in his lap, while Diamond leaned against the left side of the chair, a practiced look of boredom on his pale face even though his amber eyes sent Dori a sharp look of warning. He also saw that all of the other Companions were now present and gathered amongst the rest like the cloaked Hounds, the many servants, all the enforcers, including those that had gone with Eomi were present. Though only half the guards and bouncers were there, the other half still on duty, while all the cleaning, kitchen staff and the rest of the motley residence of Dreams End were also in attendance. Dori never having seen the chamber so full, as all there turned his way, as they watched him glide past.

Along with much of the staff, there was also the regular and mean assorted collection of criminals, sell-axes, mercenaries, thugs, thieves and others, he could even see some of the rarely seen individuals of Underworld’s cobbled together version of a Court, powerful Dwarves of the crime world and Eomi's secretive and less seen other advisers, not all of them well dressed, even seeing with a fearful jerk of his heart that the dreaded Veig and his son were also in attendance. It was also clear that Dori had apparently just missed a ugly scene if all the dirt and blood staining the floor was anything to go by, along with the bodies of three Dwarrows he did not recognize, looking to be rough warrior-types by their dress. No doubt done away with rivals that had been dragged here only to be dispatched at Eomi's leisure or more spies that had been sniffed out. Either way Dori pretended to pay them no mind as he walked past the rest of those gathered there, stepping a few feet in front of the main mass of them before stopping a good respectful distance from the heavy iron chair and giving a deep respectful bow while watching the thin crime Lord take off his fur-lined gloves, boots and the hem of his cloak still dusty from the road

"Master Eomi, welcome back! I have missed you and my heart is gladdened to see you hale. We all missed you greatly and were counting the days while you were gone." The greeting tasting of a bitter lie on his tongue as he stood up then with a practiced and adoring smile, posture submissive, but head held tall.

Eomi turned to look at him, Ola still perched on his lap, blond head resting on his bony shoulder and brown eyes positively twinkled with some unknown glee as they watched Dori now standing there. Dori's stomach tightening to see the all to familiar curl of his fellow Companions’ lips, remembering the look Diamond had given him earlier, dreading what poisons the blond had been whispering in the crime Lord's ear.

"Ah, my Mithril! It is good to see you to." Eomi cheerfully greeted in turn with his regular mellow smile on his gaunt face, big brown beard still windswept from his travel before looking down at the silent Companion on his lap, a possessive hand running along the others thigh before urging the other off his lap. Gold slithering off to then stand with a smile beside his chair, next to the quiet Diamond as the ghoulish looking Dwarf leaned back in his seat. "Sadly your late and missed all the fun. Though Gold here has been telling me all about you being utterly horrible! Even inviting and entertaining the town guardsmen in my absence."

The room was deathly silent save for a low muttering of a few hidden in the crowd behind him in the wake of those words while Dori stood there going utterly pale as a heavy stone suddenly dropped in his belly, pale eyes darting to give the smirking Ola an accusing and outraged stare before looking back to the smiling and waiting King of the Underworld, seeing those gray eyes fixed upon him like a cat with a bird. 

With a swallow from his suddenly dry throat, Dori took a step forward lips parting, eyes now full of desperate and fervent denial. "It's not true, Master!"

"That is not what I have heard." Eomi said, curiously cocking his head.

"Please Master Eomi! Believe me, I only had your best interests in mind while you were gone and when I dealt with those guardsmen. I can explain-"

Whatever else he was going to say was lost when he heard the unmistakable and dreaded sound of a heavy sword being drawn from its scabbard, Dori only had time to turn his head at the sudden sound of heavy boots off to his left, catching a glimpse of the white-bearded Skafid coming at him before he was back-handed with a closed fist and stumbled, just barely keeping his feet only for his one leg to be knocked out from under him, sending him to the unforgiving marble floor with a pained yelp. For a heart-stopping moment Dori froze from his position on the ground, looking down at the ribbons of darker green striations in the smooth stone beneath him, thinking Skafid had cut off his leg, but thankfully after a few moments realized the old enforcer had only brutally struck him with the flat of his sword. There was a louder rumble and a few chuckles from the watching crowd, many of his fellow Companions giving shocked gasps, a few like Ola's friends smirking, while some of the enforcers actually looked angrily at the head-enforcer, unsettled as the other half either watched in stone-faced silence or flat out amusement. 

A visibly angry looking Glói stood back with the others, a firm grip on a visibly upset Mure, while a glaring Laini and most of the other Companions gathered there eyes glued to what was taking place, unable to do anything, and none there daring to say anything. 

Dori had no time to recover however, hearing the whispering and hisses around him as he sat up, the back of his leg throbbing horribly, cheek stinging, silk robes pooled around him, only to give another yelp as the sound of tearing fabric was heard as part of his expensive robe was ripped right off his shoulder fully bearing his upper chest and tattooed back and making his many bangles chime and as he hunched over clutching the remains of his robes. Heart pounding in his chest, expecting to be either roughly stripped naked or another painful blow, but forced himself to look up and glare at the white-haired Dwarrow now standing above him, the intricate bronze ceiling above, watching Skafid pull a fist back, sword in his other, an eager gleam in that one eye.

"Skafid." A mild voice suddenly rang out, making everyone freeze then. The silence almost defining in its wake as all eyes turned to the iron chair and its watching occupant.

"Aye?" The other answered tightly. Not looking up, his burning gaze still fixed upon the downed Concubine, that glared defiantly up at him from the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to take care of this uppity trollup and traitor!" He barked back, lifting his fist again. While Dori's heart continued to pound, shaking hands tightening to fists, if this was the end, he would at least try and get a few swings in before Skafid used that sword him, trying to prepare himself.

"Did I ask you to?" Eomi asked lightly, but with gray eyes suddenly sharp as knives.

That made even Skafid visibly stop, while Dori sat there with a surprised blink, watching as the other slowly lowered his fist and turned to look across the distance to the center of the room where Eomi still sat, the old warrior only stood there, not saying anything a unhappy frown on his weathered and scarred features, waiting.

Dori also looked and waited, seeing that Tah had apparently stepped up with some parchments in gloved hand and now stood at the crime Lord's other side, leaning down, the two quietly speaking with one another while dispassionately watching what was taking place. The two talking for a few more moments, the older dour-faced adviser showing Eomi another of the parchments he held, one of the thin Dwarf's bushy eyebrows going up as he unhurriedly looked it over, making everyone in the massive chamber wait.

“Really, my Gold. Spinning tales about your friends..." He finally chided aloud looking up from the parchment with a mild frown, turning to cut his eyes at the gold and jewel bedecked blond still standing to the right of his throne, handing the parchment back as the dour adviser finally stepped back again, flanking his other side. Gold's smug look noticeably faltering some, while Diamond just gave the blond the side-eye standing beside him while Eomi gave a disappointed tisk before turning to look across the floor at the Concubine still kneeling on the floor with the head-enforcer still standing over him, all the others watching the crime Lord's gray eyes positively twinkling now.

"I knew you were the perfect choice.... Now come over here and greet me properly, my Mithril." Beckoning him over with a crooking of his fingers as he sat back in his throne and spreading his legs. 

Dori, felt a great sense of relief, but warily glanced back up at Skafid, who reluctantly stepped further back with a visible biting of his lip before Dori slowly got up with as much dignity as he could, hair decorations and bangles chiming while wincing at the pain in his leg, but managed to hurry over to Eomi's throne without a limp. Dropping to kneel adoringly at his expensive wolf fur’ lined boot, putting both hands on the crime Lord's knee, utterly ignoring their audience as he looked up at his smiling Master and Jailer, waiting for direction before Eomi reached down to pull him up onto his lap leaving Skafid now awkwardly standing there, sword still drawn and hanging useless at his side.

Dori stayed quiet and placid, being utterly submissive and resting his head upon Eomi's shoulder as he pretended not to be bothered in the least as one of those large bony hands reached down an took hold of his heavy silk robe, widely parting and moving the slit up along his legs. Partly undressed him in-front of all those still watching in the large chamber as he ran a hand along the back of his firm thigh.

"You will have quiet the bruise come morning, along with your cheek, my Mithril. But no cut... Which is very good for you, Skafid." Eomi, cutting his small grey eyes in the head-enforcer's direction. Who wisely gave a stiff apologetic bow, even though he looked as if he would rather kiss a goblin before sharply re-sheathing his sword and stood there watching with the others.

"Oh... and the price of this robe will be coming out of your pay." Eomi added after a moment with a pleasant smile. While Skafid gave another nod, looking bitter still as he then moved back with his men as Eomi turned his focus back to the young Dwarf perched on his one thigh, who lifted his head to face him, sitting up.

"As for you, I heard you threw a party in my absence..." His smile growing into a long grin with teeth. "And made me a very nice little profit on that day alone. And if what Mister Tah pours into my ear is true, you have also more then doubled what we usually take in. All in all, I say your doing a marvelous job. Pleasing me... on most things." He let that hang there, his smile slowly fading to be replaced by an almost speculative look, eyes narrowing in thought. His hand possessively moving up Dori's pale firm thigh, going higher until coming to rest between his legs, intrusive bony fingers gripping then going further, pushing their way inside, ignoring his shifting in discomfort while those grey eyes now locked with Dori's pale blue ones. 

"As for these rumors of plotting... You wouldn't betray me now would you, my beautiful Mitril?" He crooned.

"I would never dare." Dori swore with bitter truth, eyes firm even as his heart fluttered fearfully against the cage of his ribs. Remembering his short time with Arnor, now wondering if one of those watching eyes had belonged to Ola, reminded again that every action had a following consequence, but not finding himself regretting his night with the not so simple guardsman who was not a guardsman at all. Though he might come to regret the consequences of that night. Ignoring Ola and Nila who still stood not feet a few feet away, watching and listening, the brunet utterly expressionless, while the blond looked placid but with a eager and satisfied glint in his brown eyes, Tah utterly unreadable on the other side of Eomi's chair.

"As for fucking the men of my enemies..." Eomi continued, fingers tightening, making Dori look away with an uncomfortable grunt, but remained utterly passive. "I suppose you can't help your nature... And what better way of distracting them? Willing to do anything for me aren’t you, my lovely Mithril slut?

"Aye... Anything." Dori whispered with a hitch in his breath, a strained smile appearing on his face then as he made himself slowly rock against those bony fingers as if he simply couldn't help himself, not daring to drop his gaze.

"Still you have been rather naughty. You know I don't like people touching my things... without permission." Cocking a irritated bushy eyebrow then. While the Concubine felt those fingers shove in deeper, making his spine stiffen as a shudder ran through him, aware that everyone in the chamber was still watching and listening even as he ignored everything except the crime Lord.

"Forgive me, Master Eomi. I did not know what else to do. I-I fell back on what I know, what I'm good for. Forgive me. I gave him a taste... but he did not take a bite." Dori lied with ease, looking utterly repentant and beseeching, tilting his head just so, looking alluring as well as almost child-like as he continued to slowly rock into that spidery hand. Knowing that the more empty-headed and utterly adoring he appeared the better, knowing how Eomi loved watching him swallow the shreds of his pride and bend to his wishes, how low Dori would crawl, how quick to lick his cock, willing to do anything, the wary fear in those pale eyes making the silver-haired Dwarf look all the more alluring.

"I am yours... You own me and my utter loyalty... You have all I hold dear in this world, Master Eomi." Dori breathed in complete and utter honesty. Both of them very aware of the truth as a satisfied smile lighted up Eomi's face, Dori internally relived to feel that bony hand pull away and run down his thigh, see the last of the irritation leave those small dark grey eyes, thought the darkness in them never truly left, watching these same eyes then turn to those watching around them in the massive chamber.

"I am far less concerned about what my Mithril was...'discussing' with that guardsman," Eomi said then. Turning his eyes to Dori again and reaching up to give the end of his mithril clipped beard a playful tug before turning his gaze back to the watching crowd as he continued. "Then how not one, but three guardsmen got into my establishment, Mister Skafid? I don’t like incompetence, it irritates me..."

Skafid stepping forward, chest puffed up only to be sharply silenced before he could even say anything.

"I don't pay the guards and bouncers nearly what I pay you or your enforcers. Yet three fully armed and fool guardsmen all but strolled in... what next the Exiled Kings army?" Eomi interrupt coolly.

Skafid and all the enforcers were now looking a bit ill at ease now and visibly shifting.

"Forgive me, Master Eomi." Dori spoke up then, finding himself surprised at why he did so. Having no love for the one-eyed enforcer that was now glowered at him and most of the other enforcers, though there were a few in their number that we not so dark, finding himself liking some despite his serious and understandable caution, but continued. "Those were no ordinary guardsmen, I am not sure what they truly were."

"My merciful Mithril..." Eomi smiled after a long pregnant pause, looking as if suddenly taken by an amusing thought as he looked at Dori on his lap before turning his gaze once again to his watching Court and declaring. "Remember these pretty lips everyone... Because of them all enforcers on duty that day will have their payment this month halved." 

This was of course followed by a low rumbling and growls from the crowd, Dori internally winced while keeping his features calmly schooled, finding himself put on the spot and dangled before the circling monsters again as he watched more then one nasty look and glare being thrown his way then, while the enforcers that had been gone with Eomi openly chuckled and smirked. Eomi himself just sat there watching and listening to all the grumbling with a grin before giving a chuckle of clear amusement before speaking up again.

"And when you feel the light weight of your purses, you will also remember that if not for these pretty lips... I would have randomly picked five of your number and had five new heads to add to my collection. And I am sure the pigs outside will be quite disappointed."

Needless to say it was utterly silent in the massive green marble chamber after that, the glares and grumbling gone as Eomi then turned his attention to another matter.

"Come here, my Gold." He commanded then, not bothering to look while crooking a finger at the blond. Who no longer looked satisfied and more then a little wary now as he put both hands on the thick iron arm of Eomi self-made throne and leaned forward, trying to look as innocent as possible. Nila moved around so he could now watch from over the back of Eomi's throne, which was his usual spot anyway, amber eyes intent while his pale face remained expressionless, while a passive looking Dori still sat on Eomi's lap, pale eyes flashing as they watched the now nervous looking blond, who was trying not to look so.

"Yes, Master Eomi?" He cooed, finding the boot suddenly on the other foot as it where. Not moving when the crime Lord reached out to take hold of the gold clap on the end of his bead, but unable to hide a wince as Eomi pulled his head firmly down and leaned close. 

"Never lie to me, my Gold. The only lies you freely tell are the ones that you know will please me in bed or in your other services." He smiled with no humor in his gaze before releasing the other's beard, who immediately went to his knees beside him

"Yes, Master Eomi. Forgive me! I just wanted to help you, I misheard... and was not thinking clearly." Eomi just letting the other continue to apologize and prattle on. Most of it lies of course, but enjoying the real fear now to be seen in the others pleading gaze before.

Dori would be disgusted by the blonds’ simpering and begging, but just looked away instead, unable to fault Ola since he himself had all but done the same not moments before. Though he did happen to look up and catch Nila's amber eyes, the two sharing a knowing look, the pale brunette rolling his eyes.

But from where he still sat on the crime Lord's uncomfortable lap, Dori could see that while annoyed, Eomi was more amused with his two Favorites then anything, his ego once again flattered by the thought of them jealously fighting each other over him, seeing it as nothing but amusing childish squabbling. Two spoiled children fighting over who loves him best, enjoying playing them off one another, though the conflict between Ola and Dori really had nothing to do with the crime Lord and had started years before, when fat Eami had ruled and the two had copper-clasps in their hair. Ola having hated Dori when he had first lay eyes upon the silver-haired Companion that walked through the doors of Dreams End, seeing him as a threat and direct competition, in the years since it had only become worse.

"I don't like having my time wasted... no matter how entertaining." He warned after finally flicking a hand up to silence Ola's babbling, nothing more needing to be said after.

As Ola stood up looking properly chastised, Eomi then snapped his fingers and Tah came forward again, and began to debrief him on other matters and recent events while he had been gone. After a few hours, when Eomi was done holding court he finally dismissed everyone, including his three Favorites, Dori slipping off his lap while Gold and Diamond heading off and through the third door that lead to Eomi' private rooms. Dori stood there for a moment watching the other two leave as Skafid and a few of the crime Lords advisers stepped forward from the crowd to gather around the iron chair and began to discuss some plans that Eomi had been working on while he had been gone. The head-enforcer giving Dori a murderous glance as he stomped past as the many gathered servants, enforcers, guards, Bouncers and Companions all began to break up an loudly move out the main large entrance to the green marble chamber. Dori deciding to instead go out the main door with all the others after watching Ola strut across the large space and out of the room with Diamond following shortly after. 

As Dori moved across the green marble floor, ignoring the three bodies still on the ground and steering around the gore, his ripped robes hissing softly against the marble, and began to walk back through the large crowd milling about and headed for the door, something happened then that he did not expect. The massive chamber having grown oddly quiet again, making Dori's steps slow, stomach tightening, head now up and being sure that his pretty face remained calm and impassive, even as his now wary and cautious gaze scanned the massive room, but he did not stop. His fellow Companions and the servants still in the room stood there watching him walk by, not all their eyes friendly, no one smiling, not even those he accounted as friends and allies, but was most surprising was that all the enforcers that were still there had also stopped and now silently watched him walk past. Dori just kept walking through them, but was further surprised when they began to move and made way for him again, and of the half of the enforcers who had stayed behind the last few weeks, they all gave him simple nods of acknowledgment or even short abbreviated bows as he moved past. 

Everyone watching him glide out the door and into the dark hallway beyond and disappeared, they might have all thought it a joke when Eomi had announced that his favorite silver whore was to rule Dreams End when he was indisposed, to take care of the frivolous things that he need not bother with. It was all terribly funny, most not giving the 'Lord Whore' any mind, some even being more insolent, nothing but a cruel joke. While many eagerly and hungrily circled and waited for Eomi to grow tired of his game, for the uppity silver Ri to fall and hopefully be thrown to them, but things had changed. Many still did not like or truly respect him, he was just a glorified cock-sucker after all, many of the darker members of their number still uncaring or gleeful at the thought of his eventual fall, but most of the enforcers there now realized that the Mithril Concubine was no longer a joke.

As the rest of the Companions, servants, enforcers and others then began to pour out of the echoing chamber as well, the sounds of talking and murmuring filling the air again, none there seemed to be aware of Eomi still sitting there lounging in his chair, advisers still talking around him, but not paying them any mind at the moment. Having watched what had happened moments before, cold grey eyes keen and calculating as a long toothy smile stretched his lips before finally turning his focus to what the others around him were discussing, eyes turned back to the detailed map of the Ered Luin region. 

Meanwhile, still in his ripped robes and left reeling and adrift by all that had happened earlier, Dori at first headed for the tavern, wanting a cup of their strongest wine, when he stopped in the middle of the hallway under one of the soft pools of light cast by a lonely wall lamp, a dark look flashing over his face as Dori stared unseeing at the wall across from him as he thought again about all that had just happened. Not really seeing the elaborate bloodstained and morbid tapestry of the Drowning of Beleriand in the First Age hanging there, when he suddenly changed his mind, headed to Eomi's bedroom instead, taking the long way around through the labyrinth of corridors instead of the short way that Ola and Nila had gone through back in the main chamber.

A short time later found him standing outside Eomi's opulent bedroom which he shared with his two fellow Favorites. Standing off to the side of the door hearing them both within, Dori might not have the easy stealth of his brother Nori, but he could be very quiet and patient when needed as he stood in the shadows, a short time later Diamond walked through the door and out into the corridor. Not having seen him, Dori watched the curly-haired burnet walk away, the sound of the other's soft-soled boots echoing down the hallway before disappearing from sight as he continued to stand there, he wasn't waiting for Nila. Some time later Ola finally strolled out of the bedroom, dressed in new dancing silks of light blue with detailed gold thread embroidery that he had recently commissioned, hair re-braided, gold clasps and jewelry flashing, looking ever so lovely and completely unaware of the silver-haired Dwarf silently coming up behind him.

Ola gave a startled gasp of surprise when his shoulder was grabbed and suddenly yanked around, finding his back against the cool stones of the hallway, instant anger darkening his pretty face when he saw that it was Dori who stepped out of the darkness. The blond looking ready for a fight now, eyes narrowing and lips ready with an insult, only for his brown eyes to go wide, anger forgotten and pressed himself back against the wall when Dori elegantly reached up into his elaborately braided hair and pulled out one of his hair-decorations, the lovely mithril hair-pin from his mysterious and nameless One a seeming life-time ago. One that had a deadly tip and with a flick of his wrist that would have made his brother proud, held it to Ola's throat, the sharp point resting with ugly promise against the vulnerable skin under his chin and above thick gold and onyx collar around his neck. Frozen, Ola turned his wide wary eyes to see the truly dark look on Dori's shadowed face, cheek bruised from Skafid’s back-hand, not daring to move or speak, hands open and useless at his sides while leaning away, seeing those pale eyes glowing ice-cold and dangerous as the deadly hair-pin gleamed in the low light. 

"If you ever do something like that to me again...try to poison Eomi's ear against me. I will kill you." Dori promised in a low and far to calm voice, hand steady. "Do you understand?"

Dori watched the other's eyes narrow, some of that bitter anger to be seen seeping back to mix with the fear now in Ola's gaze, but after a long dry swallow the blond carefully nodded his head, wisely holding his tongue. No doubt realizing that he had greatly overplayed his hand. Dori kept the other pinned there for another long moment before he stepped back, still holding the hair-pin at the ready as he allowed Ola to quickly slink away, watching the blond quickly move a safe distance away before throwing him a truly hateful and murderous look with a ringed hand to his throat before stomping off. Dori letting his hand fall to his side and for a long moment he simply stood there in the darkness of the quiet corridor glaring in the direction the other had gone, pretty face expressionless before reaching up to deftly tuck the hair-pin back into his thick hair, then turned and walked away looking utterly calm and composed. 

Which was all a lie, nothing but one of his well used and practiced masks, for not ten minutes later found Dori on the top floor, sitting huddled on the floor of the same small linen closet he used to hide from Pryit in and feeling as if he was falling apart, another brush with the void, reminded again of his precarious place and the dark monsters circling below. The famed Mithril Concubine of Dreams End silently shaking as he tightly held onto his folded knees, head bent and pale wet eyes watching the strip of light under the door, feeling so very frightened and so bitterly alone. 

And yet through the fear and turmoil of the last hour he found himself sick with the realization that he was feeling that sucking void within him open up again, feeling sick to his stomach as the burning and desperate need for something to hold onto, to ground himself against, began to claw at his insides again. The needed to be touch, held, fucked, anything! Anything to chase away the sucking void threatening to swallow him from the inside out.

Lost in his troubled thoughts, he sucked in a sharp gulp of air and found himself holding his breath when he saw that strip of light interrupted by the unmistakable shadow of someone stopping in front of the linen closet. He desperately hoped that whoever it was would just move on, but instead a moment later he found himself wincing as his hiding spot was suddenly flooded with light, his hiding spot exposed.

"What are you doing in here?" A deep smooth voice demanded. While Dori could only blink and bite his lip as he looked up to see Glói standing there looking down at him in confusion, the old Companion with dark brown hair with some silver running through it was clad in deep stately blue sliks and back-lit by the sunlight flooding into the hallway from some of the open rooms.

Dori unable to anything but frown when after a long moment the other Dwarf promptly stepped into the closet, closed the door, blocking out the light again and promptly plopped himself down beside Dori with a brief bumping of hips and shoulders before firmly pulling the much younger Dwarf into his arms and simply held him, instinctively knowing exactly what the other needed and giving him no say in the matter. Dori, while utterly stunned, found himself immediately melting into the others firm embrace and holding fast, surprised at himself and unaware of just how starved he had been for such a simple thing, desperate for just a warm touch and comfort, clinging tight to the other's solid presence. Something that had been wound so very tight seemed to uncoil in his chest as he let his wet eyes close with a shuddering breath, still unwilling to let the tears or the whimper escape his throat, Glói not saying anything as Dori clung to him, utterly grateful and for a long time the two sat there for a long time in the darkness.

"Oh Dori..." sadly sighed in the dark, tucking the others head under his chin. "I think we all and even Eomi himself forget just how young you really are."

Dori didn't know how long they sat like that, but the old Companion didn't complain or even shift once, letting him go only when Dori finally pulled away and put himself back together, the hungry void having faded and gave Glói a truly grateful look as he sat back on his heels. Kneeling there looking embarrasses as he sniffed and wiped at his eyes while Glói just gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing that this was all he could really offer the other as he to took the opportunity to move to a more comfortable position on the hard wood of the closet floor, his hip popping in protest. 

"My thanks, Glói. And forgive my foolish behavior...I didn-" He started to apologize, still a little watery, but the other was having none of it, holding up a firm hand.

"None of that now!" 

Dori looked like he wanted to protest, but the other remained firm, the small line of light from under the door flashing off the old Companion's silver earnings and matching jewelry, and making his facial tattoos stand out more before he spoke again. His warm demeanor became serious again, a look of warning in his wise gaze as Dori now respectively knelt next to him, Glói reaching out to put a firm strong and war-hammer calloused hand on his arm.

"Ola was already whispering into Eomi's ear by the time most of us in the tavern found out he had returned, probably latched onto him before he even dismounted his pony." He huffed with a roll of his eyes before looking back to the younger. "We all dance on the edge, monsters amongst us. But everyone here is aware that you dance on the edge of a blade. 

Ola wants your place and will try and trip you any chance he can... and I know I don't need to tell you that he isn't alone, watch for the hidden blades aimed at your back." He warned, watching the other nod, clearly already aware. While Dori remembered and find himself glad for what he had done to Ola in the hallway earlier, but said nothing to the other.

"He could have it... If I could leave this place and still have my family unharmed." Dori hissed, bitterly biting his bottom lip in the darkness. The other watching him, both of them aware that with the exception of Dori and Nila, every other Companion here, while understandably frightened of the crime Lord, scared of getting out of line or being sure to make their weekly quota of money, most where here of their own choice, and most didn't have family or anywhere else to go. And of those who did, none having been brave enough to ask to quit Dreams End, those that had left over the last few years either being tossed out by Eomi himself, or would never leave, their bodies burned in the back with the rest of the garbage, so for good or bad, this had become their home. 

"I need a drink," Dori finally groaned, letting his head hang.

"Tea this time?"

"What of it?" Dori asked, lifting his head and looking at him.

"I hardly ever see you drink it anymore. Trying to drown your sorrows in a sea of wine?" 

Dori said nothing as he looked away, feeling a bit self conscious now, cheeks flushing. If it had been anyone else he probably would have denied or haughtily snapped something, but his ingrained proper manners and the deep respect he held for the lovely old Companion made him hold his tongue, feeling like a young child. Both of them aware that many of those who worked here kept the wine and ale merchants happy and their purses full, barrels of spirits being delivered almost every other day, and not all of it drunk by the customers and patrons. Eomi not caring so long as it didn't cut into his profits and they could do their 'work'. 

"I've always wanted to know... Who taught you? Who taught you the tricks, the dancing?" Glói asked then with a thoughtful look on his face as he looked the younger Dwarf critically over, changing the subject.

"Narn, son of Tarn." He answered with a smile. Fondly remembering his strict, but excellent teaching and words of advice, finding himself deeply missing the ancient Courtesan then, hoping he was doing well. Remembering how he had favored deep greens, his deep red and white hair always perfectly braided just so, gracious, but not suffering any foolishness gladly. How even after Dori had become 'polished' as Narn had put it, he still felt like a clumsy clod whenever around the others elegant stillness and easy grace, ever calm and his style understated. Dori found himself curious to what Narn would think of him if he could see him now, would he think him worthy of the mithril clasps he now wore?

"Narn!?" Glói choked incredulously then, staring wide-eyed at the young silver-haired Concubine for a critical moment before shaking his head with a smirk. "I should have known, I heard that stuck-up red-haired pheasant was in this town. It explains a lot now." He said, while Dori's curiosity and confusion only grew as he cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" Dori asked, lips pursing.

"Quality with something 'extras', my Dear." The other answered with honest look, always liking Dori's direct, but proper manners. "Look at me, I've always been a Companion, but ones like Narn... Well there's more to a Courtesan then bed hopping and sucking cock- which I am an expert!" He added proudly with a smile, head up and with a elegant hand gesture to himself, not ashamed in the least. "But Courtesans can offer more...and are worth more. Why do you think Ola hates you so much?" Dori not saying anything, just watching him with a light frown, not really following as the other continued.

"Pups like you don't understand or remember. But those who know can just see it, as a jeweler can spot quality gems. Losing the Mountain leveled the field, I was on my knees with a cock in my mouth when the dragon came. A lot more of us Companions managed to get out then most of the pampered Concubines and Courtesans, Narn I know being one of the very few. But even then some just had it better, even on the road, Nobles and Royals... still draggin' all their ingrained foolishness with them. As for our kind... The Courtesans all but disappeared and us Companions became whores. But I suppose we should be thankful that we don't have it nearly as bad as those sad whores of Men have it. Can you believe almost all of them are women?" He tiredly shook his head, still wearing the same intricate tooled silver clasps that he had long ago earned traveling about. Becoming lost in his own memories for a moment, having seen far to much in his long life, the good and the bad, while Dori could only imagine a fraction of it and knowing he probably didn't want to know more and for a time it was quiet as they sat there in the dark.

"Are you going to be alright, Dori?" The old Companion as then, breaking the silence again.

"As alright as I'll ever be I suppose." He admitted with a nod of his head.

"Good... You best leave now."

"What?" Dori sitting up and blinking in confusion as the other calmly looked back at him.

"I've had to fart something awful for awhile now and if I hold it in any longer I'm going to pop." Glói said before wincing dramatically as he shifted.

"Glói!" Dori yelled in disgust, eyes narrowed and utterly offended while giving the other a light shove. Though trying not to laugh now despite himself, the thoughtful and nice moment of camaraderie utterly ruined by the other's unexpected declaration. 

This was unfortunate followed by a loud and rather rude sound in the confines of the small space. Glói just chuckled in amused while Dori, breath now held, quickly scrambling up and out of the closet, while Glói took a little longer to get up, joints a bit stiff before beating his own hasty retreat, looking terribly amused as he waved a hand behind him before closed the linen closet after himself. "I'm over two hundred so I can fart wherever I please." He huffed, while Dori kept his distance and wrinkled his nose in disgust as the other continued. "Besides blame Xui and that damn soup she made yesterday." 

\--------------------

 

It was a rainy afternoon two days later, and across town Nori of Ri was coming back from picking Ori up.

Having gotten an angry earful from Lady Nei about the unwashed state of his baby brother's clothes when he was again reminded of just how bad things had gotten outside of his own problems, and looked to be getting worse. At the thief was trying to save time as they headed home, being sure to vary their paths home; one never knowing who was possibly watching or following, and had cut through the main part of town. The streets wet from a previous shower while the sky overhead was overcast with dark clouds threatening more rain while they skirted around the main market street and just happened to be in the area with many of the bigger owned shops, the wider streets filled with Men and Dwarves going about their own business and shopping.

Unfortunately the town was all but crawling with enforcers and Hounds it seemed, making Nori understandably jumpy, especially when he almost bumped into a cloaked Hound on the street earlier, seeing only a knowing smile and a red bead braided into a short beard under the dark concealing cloak before the Dwarf seemed to disappear like smoke into the busy crowd. After that Nori kept his own hood up and was being careful to stick to the shadows and out of sight, sharp eyes darting about while Ori fussing a bit because he wanted to walk, but Nori didn't dare put him down lest they need to suddenly run or take to a nearby roof. So far Ori was being remarkably good, unhappy and squirming now and then in Nori' arms, but was staying quiet, no doubt sensing his mood as he clutched tight to his flat box of quills and charcoal. 

But he was not the only one having a bad day, sharp hazel eyes narrowing upon hearing something happening up ahead and to now see the occasional harried Dwarrow rush past going the opposite way, though most on the street ignored it, going about their own ways, keeping their head down. A few moments later they came across an ugly scene, still in the nice section of town after turning down a smaller side street behind a row of homes and onto one of the larger streets lines with various business. Ahead there was sounds of yelling and the distinct sound of fighting, seeing people standing around that immediately had Nori on edge, finding himself palming one of his smaller knives with his free hand, dodging around a few who had stopped to watch what was happening. The fighting and yelling much louder now, a few hoarse curses and the clashing of weapons ringing through the streets and echoing off the buildings.

Poor Ori now clung tight to him like a limpet, letting out a frightened and high whimper, eyes clamped shut with his little face now berried in Nori's neck when a particularly loud agonized scream ripped through the air and was suddenly cut off. Nori internally cursed, wary, his lips a tight line, being sure to keep the Dwarfling's head down with one hand, lest Ori see any of what was happening as they were forced to skirt the scene like others were doing, not liking what he could now see through the other people moving and standing around on the street, the sound being bad enough. Being what he was, Nori found himself carefully keeping out of sight just in case and cautiously stopping for a moment in a shadow of a large two-story building of wood and white plaster that had been divided up into much smaller apartments and to take in what was happening. Now as much a spectator as most of those living there, Men and Dwarrows standing around or peering out the various windows watching what was taking place across the street, none daring to try and help or speak out.

Internally cursing again as his eyes darken with hot anger now, seeing a group of dark-armored enforcers destroying a once nice and well established shop across the street, the family of Dwarrows that owned it living above it. From what he could see, it looked like a fairly large family by the number of bodies to be seen on the ground, fighting to still be heard from deeper in the destroyed shop, windows and the stoneware and pottery smashed, smoke to be seen billowing out one of the second story windows, the creatures of the darkness now moving freely in the daylight without fear or care. What the family had done to deserve this was anyone's guess, and there was even a distinct possibility they had done absolutely nothing.

Suddenly a rough raised voice was heard, "Take anything of value then burn the rest!" 

Nori spotting an older white-haired enforcer with one eye and a crooked nose appear in the dark entrance of the shop, and walk out barking out more orders, clearly the leader of the group. He couldn't place the name but he quickly assumed that this must be the dreaded head-enforcer of Dreams End he had heard others speak of.

Nori happened to notice a smaller enforcer swagger out of the destroyed shop a short time later after the other, ax wet, her helm and armor splashed in crimson as the others did as commanded, the white-haired enforcer being the only of the enforcer's there without a helmet, faded red cloak about his shoulders as he stood by, keeping an eye out, a big gloved hand on his sheathed sword, looking in a foul temper. The Dwarrowdam meanwhile had pausing to look intently down at one of the still bodies, then reach down and lop off one of the fingers of the corpse, yanking off a thick silver and inlaid green jade ring and tossing the finger carelessly away while studying it critically for a moment before smiling and then pocketing it, while her fellows looted the other bodies and store of anything that caught their fancy as others set fire to the shop. 

Two armed Dwarrowdams dressed as males, in trousers and traveling clothes stood in one of the doorways watching nearby, a few shorter Dwarfings of various ages to be seen peering cautiously around them, who stood like a united front, guarding as Nori overheard them talking in low voices. 

"Where are the damned guardsmen when you need them!?"

"I have not seen a single one in three days, I think they have abandoned this town." Grumbled one as they watched the shop now burning.

"Rightly so with the King of the Underworld making his nest here."

"Hold your fool tongue!" The other snapped, looking outraged, but the other just gave her a irritated glare in return. "The Spider of Dreams End is no King! There is only one King, the King Under the Mountain!"

"Let me know when that King has an actual Mountain to claim." The other snorted turning to look back at the burning building with an uncharitable look on her broad face, thick arms crossed. "King Under the Mountain... Baw! What good is he, useless... Damn snobby LongBeards. What good are they?" The other frowned, clearly in disagreement with her companion but had nothing to say as they watched the ugliness across the street, not liking it one bit.

Hearing Ori whimper again Nori decided that they had seen enough and silently slipped out of the shadow he stood and made his quick way against the side of the building heading for another alleyway, his thoughts racing at what he had seen. While clearly murdered, it was not clear to Nori what the shop owners had done, it could have been a hit, or even a collection of debt, but what ever it was it wasn't to intimidate the town for all its brutality. No, if the Night King wished to make an example of them, it would have been far worse and taken much longer, especially if what Lurin had told him what happened to others that Eomi had made 'examples' of in the past. 

Distracted by his troubled thoughts and of the need to get Ori safely home as he darted around the corner- he almost ran head-long into the biggest Dwarf he had ever seen, drawing him suddenly up short, all but skidding to a stop, finding his head cranking back as he looked up. 

Realizing this Dwarf was even bigger then his hulking bald guardsman, taller and thicker, a veritable juggernaut standing there in a cloak with the hood up and from Nori's position the thief could see the broad featured face with a simply braided reddish-brown beard under the hood, no doubt a FireBeard. Though oddly he appeared to be wearing the old armor of an enforcer under the cloak, a few other Dwarrows to be seen standing in the alleyway behind the first figure, dressed the same as they to intently watched what was taking place across the street with keen interest. Though it was clear that these enforcers were different then the ones across the street, their armor older but just as good, though far more scratched and worn compared to the shiny black of those that guarded Dreams End under the Spider's rule. 

Yet there was also something about this Dwarf that instantly put Nori on edge, something plucking on the edge of his memory, something he might have heard and just not because of his size and what he was. No, there was something more, his hazel eyes narrowing, this being was a threat, something prickling at the back of his spine in instinctive warning that this was a being to avoid and to beware.

Ori during this time had shift his head a bit to peek up at the massive Dwarf looming before them, Nori feeling the small body in his arms give a shiver, perhaps unconsciously picking up on the same thing Nori was. Hearing the Dwarfling whisper one word, Nori frowning even more but agreed completely. 

"Monster."

Apparently he was not the only one to have heard Ori, for it was with a twisting of Nori's gut that he saw those angry eyes that had been so fixed and staring across the street suddenly snap down and take notice of them standing there for the first time. And now with those eyes locked on him, that plucking of warning seem to sink teeth into Nori's belly upon seeing the not altogether sane look in them, his instincts now screaming at him as those same eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Fuck off, ya little Peck!" Came a low growl, taking a sharp and dismissive swipe at him. Though Nori ducked it with ease and darted safely out of range, Ori letting out a frighten squeak as they dodged around the other figures, some of who had been reaching for weapons, but he and Ori were long gone, down the ally and had disappeared.

The massive FireBeard having watched the thief go, recognizing him as one by his dress and quickness, sharing an annoyed look with the others before turning their attention back to the street, watching the shop now fully engulfed by flames as the owners of the businesses beside it threw water and tried to save their own homes and business from the spreading flames as the enforcers left.

"It wont be long now..." He rumbled to himself, crossing his thick arms as a teeth-gritting grin appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, Nori's feet hardly seemed to touch the ground as he all but flew for home, Ori held tight in his arms, a hard look on his angular face and wondering why he felt as if he had just had a narrow brush with something dark as the void itself. Once he was sure they where far enough away, he paused on a roof to look back across the sea of rooftops the dark clouds releasing a sprinkle that threaten to become a full rain, seeing the distant clouds of smoke from the fire in the distance, thinking of what Ori had said, who was still tucked tight against him. Monster indeed... This town was full of them of late.

It would be an hour later, the two of them back in the small but well made and rented home, thought Nori was still reluctant to call it that, the rooms only seeming to get smaller and quieter every time he looked around. In typical child's short attention-span, Ori seemed to have completely forgotten what had happened on the street and the 'monster' in the alley. At the moment the small Dwarfling was happily and quietly playing with a kaleidoscope, pointing the brass tube in his hands in the direction of one of the windows, his little mouth open while Nori sat on one of the floor cushions by the table next to him. Tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and hunched over a bit as he concentrated, trying to mend a tricky tare in one of Ori's small trousers, grumbling to himself as he tried to make a neat job of it, but not having nearly his elder brothers talent for sowing or knitting.

Both he and Ori visibly jumped when there was a heavy banging on the door then, Nori almost stabbing his finger with the needle, but within a blink of an eye the trousers and needle lay forgotten on the empty cushion as the slender thief now cautiously crouched by the window that was lined with four small pot of long dead and desiccated remains of the herb plants, one hand behind him now holding the blade of one of his large fleshing knives, angular face hard and on guard, ready to pull it at a moments notice. Ori was still at the table, now holding his little kaleidoscope to his little chest with both hands, his wide-eyed attention split from looking in the direction of the door and watching his brother crouched and ready to spring, both of them hearing people talking outside, the rain having let up.

Remembering what they had witnessed earlier, and not expecting a visit from Lurin or any other of his few allies set Nori on edge, even without the whole business with Eomi and his continued entanglements with the Law and various guardsmen, he still had plenty of enemies to chose from. With slow caution he carefully rose up to peer out the window to see who it was before ducking back with a confused frown, while still hearing the muffled talk from the small group outside.

"Why do you get to hold it?" A voice huffed.

"Because it was entrusted to me to give- that’s why!" A much deeper voice growled.

"But why you? Your a klutz!" 

"Am not!"

"Aye, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You spilled your ale just this afternoon, you big Ox!"

"Like your any better!" The deep voice huffed in clear annoyance.

"I know I'm better, Juton. Mother should have given me the box to hold on to!"

"Why do you both argue so much?" A different voice whined.

"Oh shut up, Mure!"

"Don’t tell him to shut up! You shut up!" The deep voice snapped.

Nori still crouched there frowned in confusion, there were four Dwarrows standing outside, all of them young, barely into their majority yet with short beards of youth, two of whom were clearly Companions by their complex braids and bone hair-clasps. While one of the other two especially gave Nori understandable pause upon see it was a large and armored enforcer who wasn't wearing a helmet, revealing a badly scarred face, upper lip split and showing some of his teeth and rust-red hair loosely braided. While the other Nori remembered as the young dark-haired teen who had been one of those to greet him by name that dread day in the Market. Looking at him now, Nori quickly recognized him as pick-pocket by his bare hands and form fitting sleeves, no doubt the young Dwarf also acted as an errand-boy and spy by the way his eyes continued to dart about.

"SSHHHHH!" 

"Don't shhhh me!" The other voice snapped.

"He'll hear you both! And I want to impress him!"

"Why!? Why do you need to impress him!?" Came a sudden and sharp demand from the deepest voice, while Nori continued to listen behind the door with a frown, wondering just who in Mordor were these odd over-sized Dwarflings on the others side of the door.

"Unless your planning on blowing him through the damn door, I doubt he'll be impressed, Mure."

"Your so mean, Laini!"

Nori thought about pretending he wasn't there, but now his curiosity was getting the better of him, and it was clear this was no murder squad from Dreams End, so still prepared for trouble Nori decided to face whatever this was directly and stood up, then wrenched the door open. The four outside visibly stopping and fell silent as they turned as one to see him now standing there expectantly with a charming smile of greeting and deceptive ease as he leaned in the now open doorway, waiting, the busy street to be seen behind them as the sound of distant thunder was heard from the dark clouds above.

"What do you want?" He inquired a bit rudely, crossing his arms and cocking a braided eyebrow. The four remained quiet, getting only a few blinks, three staring at him while the four glowered as the silence stretched.

"Can we please just get this over with!?" The enforcer finally growled in irritation then, seeming to jolt the others.

"Why are you so crabby all of a sudden? The freckled youngest of the group asked, hands on his hips as he looked up at the enforcer standing behind him before turning back to the slender tri-haired Dwarrow with a batting of his eyelashes. "My name is Mure." Trying to put on a seductive air suddenly, only to be shoved out of the way by the black haired Companion a moment later.

"And mine is, Laini." Striking an alluring pose of his own, which was quite ruined when the younger promptly shoved him back. Nether giving their family names which was common with Companions, patrons rarely wanting to know such things. The two behind them just standing there waiting and it was clear that this type of behavior happened a lot. The two Companions squabbling and gosling with one another then seemed to realize that he was still standing there watching before both striking a poorly executed pose of quite failed seduction, though Nori had to admit it was rather entertaining to watch, amused despite himself.

"If your done throwing your asses at him, can we get on with this already!?" The enforcer grumbled again, a sour look on his face while standing behind the two Companions. Nori's sharp eyes noting the medium sized wooden box tucked under his thick arm then.

"This is Juton!" Mure, helpfully introduced the badly scarred young enforcer.

It was then that Ori bounced into view behind Nori, the small Dwarfling holding the small kaleidoscope he had been playing with and now looking very curious, owlishly blinking his big brown eyes, people almost never coming to see them.

Nori internally curse when the young whore's eyes widened with a big smile and promptly ducked under his arm and somehow darted around him before even his lightning fast reflexes could stop him. And as soon as he was in the big enforcer immediately stepped up to follow. Nori was tempted to pull a knife, feeling his hackles rise, but reluctantly stepped aside at the last moment, realizing that it was clear that where the freckled and over-grown Dwarfling went, the much bigger Dwarf was going to follow. Like it or not. Not to mention Nori really didn't want to cause any more problems then he already had, still weary of what this visit was about, though if this was to intimidate him, it was an odd group to use, but it still left him confused as to what Eomi was playing at.

Now that the first two had invited themselves in, he decided that it didn't really matter and stepped back to let the other two wander in, though he was sure to leave the door wide open, in a clear invitation for them to leave. Watching Laini make a point of gliding past with a practiced swing of his hips as he went over to where Mure and Ori where. 

"I’m Turi." A new voice spoke up, Nori turning to look at the young pick-pocket that gave him a respectful bow. In his wide gaze he saw respect, and a clear acknowledgement of who Nori was, this one clearly knew who he was, which pleased Nori despite himself, seeing a little bit of admiration there. Nori said nothing, but gave him a friendly smirk and a short nod of acknowledgment as the other walked over to Ori, who was apparently soaking up the attention, the other three standing around and openly looking around curiously.

"So this is where Dori lives?" Turi asked aloud.

"Its a lot more dirty and messy then I would have thought." Laini noted with a wrinkle of his prominent nose as he looked critically about, seeing the dishes, laundry and various thing that clearly needed cleaning. The enforcer stopping to stand in the middle of the room, no doubt so he could keep a eye on everything, but especially Mure, a loyal guard-dog on duty, Nori smoothly following him there, waiting, there was no such thing as just a friendly 'visit' when it came to the creatures of the Underworld. And he should know, he was one of them. 

"Here, this is for you." The big enforcer said then, turning to look down at the older Dwarf with the rakish tri-peaked hairstyle again, giving him a critical look over.

"What is it?" He took it with a cautious look of his own, ignoring the others pointed examination.

"How in Mordor am I to know? I was told to give it to you, that's all I know." He grumped, glaring balefully down at him as he shifted on his feet, leather creaking and his weapons clinking

"By who?" Nori asked, even as he hoped it was from Dori. Looking down at the heavy box he now held, seeing the seal of Dreams End on the top of it, the knife driven through a dead bird. 

"The ruler of Dreams End, of course." Juton answered with a smile for the first time, straighten up, but visibly blinked in confusion as he saw Nori's face darkened before internally shrugging. Thinking that maybe this was some kind of family issue, maybe Dori's brother was angry at him for something, either way it wasn't his business and he had done as instructed.

As for Nori, he glared down at the box in his hand with a hard and troubled look, his fingers tightening on it, all the many possibilities to be found within. Wondering again what Eomi, 'Ruler of Dreams End' was playing at, knowing only that he wanted no part. 

Mure meanwhile had pick Ori up, swinging him up onto his hip with a bounce and a big smile, declaring, "So your Dori's little one!"

"Ori, son of Ri. At your service!" The small Dwarfling chirped back, normally so shy he seemed oddly at complete ease with the stranger now holding him, leaving Nori a bit surprised. 

"Greetings, Master Ori!" The young Companion answered in turn, freckled face lit up and sweet, seeming to have forgotten completely about the other Ri in the room. "Mure, son of Nura. At your service." Making the Dwarfing giggle when he bowed with the Dwarfling still in his arms.

"You smell like Dori!" Ori chirped. Eagerly leaning in to smell Mure again before leaning back in his arms, a funny look on his small face. "You smell stinky to."

"Stinky!? I'm not stinky- your stinky!" Mure huffed in mock outrage. Leaning back and dramatically scowling down at the giggling Dwarfling in his arms, Laini and Turi who were now standing next to them by the table laughing. 

"I'm not stinky!" Ori denied, furiously shaking his head, soft reddish-brown bangs flying. The Dwarfling then began to show him and the other two his pictures, pointing to the wall on the other side of the low table, covered with seemingly hundreds of them.

"You really made all these?" Laini asked, both eyebrows raised, clearly impressed. Ori proudly nodding his head, while Mure bounced him on his hip again.

"Your so gifted! Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Mure asked, thinking he had a good idea already.

"A cat!" Ori declared firmly, surprising them all.

"That’s great, Master Ori. Mure here is learning how to be a duck!" Turi laughed, the thin pick-pocket dodging the Companion's scowling swat at him as the others snickered, Ori watching it all with wide interested eyes.

"Nothing wrong with ducks." Nori said then, Mure visibly perked and turned around to look at him with Ori still on his hip. Nori sure to give him one of his best smiles and a teasing wink, while Juton beside him gave him a dark look, jealously written all over his scarred face. As he watched them Nori wanted to ask these four about his brother, how was he, was he alright, but he didn't dare, not knowing where their loyalties lay.

Hearing the low warning growl, Nori just rolled his eyes Mure and the dark haired Companion were far to young for his tastes, all of them to damn young. Not to mention that if he was attracted to any of them, he actually found the enforcer more his style, he always did have a thing for the dangerous big and strong warrior-type. Just like that big bald tattooed lug he usually enjoyed letting nip at his tail a bit, as he let a sly gaze subtly take in and pass over the enforcer's body before turning his eyes away, only to cock a braided eyebrow when he saw that the dark-haired Companion had been watching him with a knowing look.

Eventually Mure reluctantly put Ori down and Juton then set about corralling the others out the open door and into the light rain outside, Nori happy to stand aside and let him do so, still holding the box he had been given with one hand while his other now firmly held onto Ori's small ones, lest his baby brother happily toddle after the four.

"Come on already!" Juton grumped, impatiently motioning to the door with a big gloved hand. "Xui will have our hides if we don't help with the groceries like we promised."

"Alright! Alright! Keep your beard on!" Laini huffed, stomping out the door all but dragging Mure with him.

"Were coming, Juton." Turi snickered, knowing exactly why his friend was so eager to leave, throwing a knowing look Nori's way.

Mure meanwhile made a point of fluttering his eyes at the second Son of Ri as he past by before furiously waving both hands at Ori, who happily waved back.

As soon as they where outside Nori let go of his brothers hand, strolled over and rather rudely slammed and locked the door after them, then stepped close and put his ear to the wood, hearing them talk as they walked away.

"I don't get what you see in him, he's a damn thief!" Juton's distinct low voice was heard.

"Cause he's dashing and slick. And not a giant crank ox!" Laini snorted.

"And that smile! Oh! and he winked at me!" Mure chirped, giving a happy sigh.

"I'd suck his cock for half-price! Bein' he's Dori's brother and all, family discount." The other Companion snickered.

"Oh! I'd do it for free!" Mure happily chirped, this was followed by a loud choking noise.

"Oh no you wouldn't!" Came angry snarl. "Besides he's a thief. Remember poor Nýi? Well trust me you can't trust a thief as far as you can throw them!" Came the firm declaration.

"Well you must trust me a lot then, Juton. You can throw me plenty far!" Turi chuckled then followed by a sudden 'ouf!', no doubt having been roughly shoved.

"If it makes you feel better, I think he wanted to suck your cock, Juton." Laini observed, followed by another loud chocking nose.

"Your seeing things!" Juton's deep voice seem to have gone up in pitch.

"I'm a whore, I know these things. He might have given us that slick smile, but the only one of us doing it for him was you!" The other laughed.

"Shut your face, Laini!!!" Came the following yell as the others laughed.

Their voices continuing to fade before he couldn't hear them anymore and could only hear the regular sounds of the neighborhood and the rain outside before stepping away, doing a quick check out the window to be sure before walking back into the main room, the frown having returned to his face as the box he held seemed to have become heavier in his hand. Though he was sure to wait till Ori had calmed down, gotten him a mug of juice and had gone back to playing with his little kaleidoscope at the table, happily humming and distracted before Nori turned his focus back to the box as he stood there in the center of the room. 

Nori steeled himself, dread growing heavy in his belly as he slowly undid the small latch of the box, the knife and dead bird emblem emblazoned on the top, not knowing what awaited within, but prepared to face it, even as he prayed it wasn't what he feared. For he was very aware now and had heard many a story of how Eomi kept people in line, the King of the Underworld peddled in body parts when the mood struck him, and he already had one Ri in his keeping. So Nori prepared himself for the sight of fingers, toes, or possibly even teeth...

Never one to shy from reality, even when it came to bad news, he threw open the lid and stared down at its contents for a long pregnant moment. Only for his braided eyebrows to furrow and his hazel eyes to widen as the tension moments before dissipated to be replaced by complete utter and blank confusion

It was a box of cocks. Or more precisely, four glazed and ceramic blue cocks, Men's cocks by the small slender size of them. Not that he had seen a lot of Men's cocks mind, one just happened to unfortunately see a lot of things on the road and as many places as he had been. But this was bizarre and he had no idea what this was suppose to mean, at a utter and complete loss, when something else rose up from within him, a howling frustration, seeing this now as nothing but an insult, his fears nothing but a joke, watch the puppets dance on their strings.

In a sudden and hot burst of rage, he slammed the box shut, then let out a snarl as he hurled it across the room, not even looking as he heard it crash into the wall and topple out of sight behind the small screened off area that still kept Dori's various things. The sudden loud sound making little Ori jump, giving a frightened squeal as he dropped his little kaleidoscope to the floor, cracking the colorful lends and accidentally knocking over his half full mug of juice on the table as he scrambled up, the red liquid spreading over an unfinished drawings to then drip onto the floor as the small Dwarfling ran over to his elder brother and latched onto his leg in fear.

Nori found himself growing oddly calm as he looked around then, the laundry still needing to be done and he needed to still fix Ori some dinner, then it would be a bath, more chores and bedtime... And it would all start again. The walls seeming to close in on him with every blink, and it was in that moment, as he automatically reached down and picked Ori up and held him. Rubbing his small hitching back, but unable to get a word or sound out of his suddenly tight throat, Ori howling into his shoulder as he just stood there staring at the small shrunken world his life had become, the cage it in truth was. It was then that Nori realized he couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't doing anyone any good trapped here, the world rushing by him.

A good thief knew when to cut his losses and get out while he could.

\------------------

Across town in the Red-light district, Dori found himself in a very frequent and common position. 

Naked save for thigh-high stalkings of dyed black doeskin that he had put on before purposefully getting wet then allowed them to shrink and dry, making them seem as if they had been painted on with matching long fingerless gloves that went up past his elbows. The black contrasting starkly with his pale flesh and silver hair, which he had braided as usual, pinned up with his mithril clasps and a few flashy hair decorations. Thick mithril loops hanging from his already cuffed ears, as well as a thick nose-ring hanging from his septum, while the mithril collar with its large pearls and onyx shined around his throat, Ola and Nila dressed similarly with their own unique collars and colors.

The three having spent much of the afternoon entertaining a powerful Lord who was also one of the heads of the local Merchant's Guilds who had recently fallen out of favor with the Exiled Court because of all the recent turmoil, having arrived to Dreams End in disguise, fearful of reprisals from those still loyal to Thorin Oakenshield. Apparently the rich Lord had recently done something for Eomi, a show of loyalty that had impressed the King of the Underworld enough that he had been awarded a very tidy some of jewels and gold, as well as a day of being entertained by Eomi's very own three Favorites. The three spending much of the day in the nicest guestroom that was hidden in the maze of corridors and backroom on the tavern floor, this room, while nice was nothing like the luxury of the third floor rooms, and like the round room of eyes was made specifically so who ever inside could be watched and spied upon without their knowledge. The three bathing, messaging, feeding and over all pampering the far to pleased with himself Guild master, who babbled on and on about his various holdings and who he knew. None of the three cared or even listened, but they knew that it was probably very interesting to the listing ears and unseen eyes, so they were sure to keep him blathering on with the occasional and false show of listening intently or the curious and occasional,"Oh?" 

The Lord had also apparently caught a major case of 'Gold sickness' upon laying eyes upon Ola, he of course enjoyed the other two, in more ways then one, but his true attention the entire day had been focused on the brown-eyed and curvy blond, not seeming to be able to keep his wandering hands off him while Mithril and Diamond were only to happy to stoke the fire.

"I will have you know my Lord, that my wonderful friend Gold here is the most beautiful Dwarrow in all the land!" Dori crooned in the Lord's ear while they were all in bed.

"Master Eomi dares not let our gorgeous Gold outside, lest he attract dragons!" Nila added in the other. While Ola smiled eagerly at the hungry Lord, and shooting the two ugly looks whenever he got the chance. 

It would be in the afternoon when the Lord had finally left, the three having dressed him before lounging back on the bed finishing off the last bottle of wine, chorusing their goodbyes with eyes glassy from to much drink as he strutted out with all but a skip in his step, the three staying there quietly on the bed, listing to his foots steps fade down the hallway before speaking or moving. All three a bit tipsy, having been drinking wine much of the day, no doubt having greatly helped Eomi's friend finish off a crate of good vintage that had come all the way from some hidden winery past the MistyMountains, leaving them with a pleasant buzz, thoughts less filtered and their tongues loosened.

When he was sure that their guest was gone, Ola sharply sat up with a dark look on his lovely face and promptly threw his cup at Dori, which missed by a good two feet to shatter loudly on the floor, but somehow only getting only a few stains on the bed, the rest of the dark liquid now staining the stone floor. With an inarticulate sound of anger he then grabbed the nearest pillows he could get and angrily threw them at the other two, who both easily ducked and fended off the projectiles as they held their own cups, Dori just smirking evilly while batting away another pillow and Nila looked almost annoyed, catching one and throwing it back.

"Both of you, nothing but lazy Elf-sucking asses!" Ola snarled, the gold nose-ring clipped to his septum and earnings flashing in the lamplight. Then crawling with a merry chiming of his heavy jewelry across the mattress and past the two, making the mattress dip and shake and almost making Dori spill his own cup before getting clumsily off the bed. 

"Whatever is the matter, Dear? My lovely and precious, Gold." Dori cooed in an overly concerned and sweet tone, a cool look in his eyes. It was petty and malicious and he knew he should be above such things, but simply did not care at the moment, enjoying needling the blond any chance he got.

"Why everyone seems to becoming down with the Gold-fever of late..." Nila announced then after taking another sip from his own cup, watching the blond with a cold smirk of his own. "Ass sore?"

"Oh shut your face, both of you!" Ola snarled, throwing the pale brunette a murderous look before turning to them both. He stood there swaying ever so much with narrowed eyes glassy, posture tense with anger and positively bristling.

"I'll make you regret this, Trash! And you to, Flaw!" Gold promised before dismissed them altogether, turning on his heel with his nose in the air and sailed out of the room in a complete snit. The two watching his tattooed back disappear out the door, the coiled snake in its nest of gold and bones seeming to shift with the blonds’ anger. Ola having taken to calling Nila 'Flaw', the amber eyes Dwarf not seeming to even notice, while Dori wasn't even annoyed at being called 'Trash' anymore. Feeling there was a odd 'rightness' in being addressed by all the various names, only a few still calling him by his actual name, and those few he accounted as actual friends.

"I already 'regret' the very sight of you, does that count?" Dori called insolently after before taking a sip of his wine. 

The room falling into a comfortable quiet in the wake of the other's departure, Nila having picked up the bottle from where it lay amongst the cushions and furs, pulling the cork before pouring the last of it into his cup before carefully leaning over and putting the bottle down on the floor beside the bed. Then turned to the other Dwarf in the room with a curious look, cocking his head with cup in hand and finally broke the silence. 

"I saw you earlier with a box; when the Lord stepped out. What did you give Juton?"

"Just something to give to my brother while their out helping Xui with the shopping." Dori hummed in amusement after taking another dainty sip from his own cup. "I fear Laini and Mure have been driving the others to distraction of late. Sudri and Baya are literally threatening to strangle Laini after that prank he pulled on them last night."

"Overgrown Dwarflings... their both fools." Nila sniffed uncharitably, though his face remained calmly blank. 

"Yes, but their young! And even you must admit it's nice to have a bit of silliness in our abode." Dori couldn't help but chuckle while thinking about the two's regular antics, while Nila just shrugged. "And Laini may act the fool, but he is far more perceptive and sharp then many give him credit for. I do worry about our little Mure though." He admitted with sigh, his earring glittering in the low light.

"Its not good to coddle the young, makes them weak." The other stated, no doubt quoting something he had heard before sipping from his own cup.

"Let Dwarflings be Dwarflings, their only young once and life is hard enough." Dori countered as the other turned to look at him.

"My father and sister never had time for such things... my Mother rotting and long eaten by worms. What of you, were you coddled?" The other asked then, as very tired look passed over Dori's face as he looked across the room then.

"I stopping being a Dwarfling when I was twenty. My Mother and Second Father made sure of that." He finally admitted, unable to hide the bitterness in his words.

"The joys of blood and clan." Nila raised his glass and toasted him from across the bed. 

"Family is happiness" Dori found himself quoting without any real thought as he lifting his own glass in turn. Remembering how his mother would say that, usually after he and Nori had gotten into some childish squabble or had refused to let him run off, having no patience or sympathy when he would pout or look wistfully across camp at the other children while he was forced to help his mother with another ever growing list of chores. "Don't be so selfish, Dori. Its your duty, that's your job as eldest. Or do you want me to work harder then I already do? Unhappy? Well that is life, my Dear. Take love and pride in your blood... in your family. Family will be your happiness when all else has left you." She would say, but would never look at him as she said it. Dori remembering how hollow it had sounded even then as he shifted to tuck a foot under himself as he lounged against one of the thick bolsters, the silk making a pleasant hiss then tossing one of the pillows aside and lifted his cup for a dainty sip.

"So how happy are you?" Nila asked then from his languid position on the other side of the rumpled bed, making the other visibly pause.

For a moment Dori was uncomfortably reminded of Eomi's question to him in his study not that long ago, though he could see no underlying game or cruel taunting in Nila's words. Seeing no intentional maliciousness in those disquieting and intense amber eyes in that pale almost expressionless face, curious and waiting for a answer as Dori found himself dropping his eyes once again, looking down into the dark liquid of his cup as if the answer could be found there. 

"No very." He found himself truthfully admitting, a bit surprised at saying it aloud, but looking up and giving the other a fake smile. But the other clearly didn't buy it and just continued to look at him before Dori looked away again as he shifted on the bed. He felt tired, restless and unsure, a twisting in his gut, but also a strange almost relief in admitting it out loud before speaking again. "But I don't need to be... I love my family and so long as they are alive and well, there is pleasure in that I suppose."

"Even the thief?"

Dori looked up at him again, unhappy, but utterly firm and unbreakable. "Even the thief... Though I'd like to smack the crap out of em." He admitted before lifting his glass and knocking the last of it back.

"So why are you upset with him now?" 

"Because he is close with someone that I thought he hated!" Dori answered with frustration in his voice, making a sharp gesture with his free hand. 

"So he has mended bonds and has grown close with his blood Father?"

Dori didn't bother to answer, but found himself frowning even more at the way it was now laid out before him. He was upset, yet Frosti was not his father, not his blood. It was selfish, what right did he have to think Nori had to chose between them? That his brother should not know his own father now, no matter what type of immoral beast that father was. Nori was an adult now and could make his own decisions, and clearly already had, but it still didn't help the way he felt. "Who am I to stand in the Prince of Theive's way..." He muttered under his breath to himself.

"So he truly is the Prince of Thieves, as they say?" Nila cocking his head as he shifted on the bolster he was leaning against.

"Apparently." Dori huffed with a pinched look. Still unhappy with his troubled thoughts.

"Then he is like you." That making Dori look over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have both made something of yourselves in the Underworld. Maybe having you for a sibling helped him to become the important Dwarrow he is?" Meaning it as a complement, but the other didn't take it as one.

Dori again saying nothing as he found himself remembering when he had held and said goodbye to his taller brother in the hallway on the top floor during Eami's raucous funeral party. The pain and fear, but love and understanding he thought they had, even as they were forced apart, sending him away and watching him disappear down the steps. Only to have all his foundations rattled upon their next encounter, realizing that he didn't know who he had hugged and said goodbye to that night, was he truly so stupid and blind? The many wounds Dori had thought finally healed between him an his younger brother callously ripped open again with new wounds to add to them. Hurt and betrayal lay heavy in his heart, all of it gleefully ripped open and laid bare by Eomi that terrible night in the middle of the street in front of so many watching eyes. Leaving Dori unsure if it had all been a lie, everything, leaving him left standing alone in the darkness.

"I failed with Nori, its my fault somehow... Ola's wrong, Nori may hate me, but there is still my Ori. There is so much brightness there, so much potential and I'll do right by him. I wont make the same mistake, he wont hate me." He said in a firm voice, though his eyes remained troubled, mind still a bit fuzzy from drink.

"You cant change fate. It is simply the way of things" Nila shrugged from where he lounged on the bed, pale fingers of his other unconsciously worrying at his thin mithril necklace, his other hand idly swirling his wine. "You will raise him, but Ola's right. He will grow to resent you, while your other brother will be the hero to your villain. It is simply the way of families."

"So I will be cast into an unwanted roll no matter what I do? A failure and a joke... for everyone to laugh at. Even my own blood!?" Dori demanded as he sat up fully, not facing him.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Dori." The other breezily dismissed after another lazy sip of his wine, his diamond and gold encrusted clasps and jewelry throwing bright prisms.

"What do you mean?" Dori demanded then, turning look at him with hard eyes. 

"You probably wont live to see him grow to hate you." Came the brutally honest and unflinching answer, amber eyes unblinking.

For a long pregnant and uncomfortable moment, Dori just stared at him, then sharply turned away with a hurt blink before his eyes narrowed and he got up from the bed. "Piss on your fate!" He cursed as he stood up, then hurled his cup across the room. Hearing it loudly explode against the far wall and adding to Ola's mess, then simply walked out of the room without a backward glance. 

Diamond had sat up by now with a mild frown, looking confused by the others behavior as he watched Dori leave before getting up a bit unsteadily, putting his own cup down and quickly followed after. Catching up with the other a few moments later in the dark unlit corridor, their feet patting across the polished wood, their jewelry chiming while the muffled sounds of the main tavern could be heard through the walls in the maze of back rooms.

"Tell me about your brother, the one who hates you?" Nila asked in his usual detached manner as they continued to walk, never one to care about the dangers of poking a hornets nest. "I know much about your little One, but not the other... The one that drives you mad, why?"

"Because he is my brother, but Master Eomi knows him better then I apparently!” Dori finally snapped, whirling on the other. "Now I find that he is such great friends with one who betrayed our mother and... hurt me. He's become such a good fucking son!" He quoted Eomi from that terrible night in town, throwing his hands sharply up, deep anger in his troubled gaze. 

"Yet still you hold fast to him?" The other challenged with a blink, as they continued to stand there in the mostly dark corridor.

"He is my brother." Dori could only say lamely, giving the other a helpless look before they continued to walk, side by side now. After a while he found himself speaking again, "We were always moving, Mother never seemed to have enough time even before Nori came along. She birthed him right out in the open, under the night sky as we sat there huddled for warm with no fire under the stars until the sun arose and chased them away." He remembered, gaze lost in the past. "Nori and my Mother were all I had once... I don't remember the Mountain, just some flashes...loud sounds and fire." He continued, pale gaze turned inward as the words just flowed out unabated. Maybe it was because of all the wine, but found himself surprised at how they continued to spill from the tightly held and pushed down place within him, unwilling to be pulled back or stopper up.

"Everyone thinks I am so much older, but there is not that many years between us in truth." He said with a soft rueful snort, wine still loosening his tongue, a fleeting smile pulling on the corners of his lips. "He always seemed so heavy and unwieldy in my arms... I was always so terribly frightened he was cold or hungry, like I always seem to be. Mother all but dumping him into my arms whenever she had to work or wanted quiet, or to be alone... which was most of the time." But as he spoke a softness crept over Dori's face, his pale eyes still lost in memories, unable to deny even now the truth in his many times wounded and damaged heart. "I would watch him for hours... He was never still, always moving and kicking, his big eyes always darting about, drinking in the world.

"Later when we were growing up he could do no wrong in my mother's eyes, while I could never give or do enough. Sit right, don't raise your voice, don't eat so much. Something always wrong... But she loved me, I know she did. And my brother was a good brother. He was a manic little brat and I adored him." Dori sighed with a crooked smile before it soon disappeared from his face, leaving a troubled and sad look behind. "We used to be so close... I'm the elder, but Nori was my little protector, a wild thing even when he could only crawl. But when he was with me he was happy, so when Mother began to fade I was sad, but we had each other. It was us against all of Arda! Then he started to pull away, to get that look... That same look that Mother would give me when she thought I would not see it. That same look began to appear in Nori's eyes- the same damn look, blaming me for something I still do not know!" The light tone quickly having crumbled as he spoke, pale eyes unblinking and pained.

"Then he stopped talking to me, stopped wanting to be with me... hated me. I was holding him back someway, then he started to leave... coming back just long enough to leave again. But when he does, he comes back with all these grand tales of all the amazing places he has been. All the strange and exotic things he had done, people he had met, each more grand then the last. Ori loves them, draws them and daydreams about them and even I can't help but listen... But he tells them to Ori, not me. I think he must only come back for Ori... he stopped wanting to know me." Dori trailed off in a whisper then. Eyes now filled with a painful realization as those last words slipped past his lips, understanding something then that he had refused to acknowledge before, and it cut to the bone.

The two Companions stopped at one of the very few small windows which had been locked and was covered in climbing and twisting vines of iron, the dark clouds momentarily parting outside, which caused the bright sunlight to stream in to the otherwise dark corridor in one bright little square island of light, to which they both now stood. Both of them painted in the whimsical patters created by the decorative bars that kept them in as well as kept unwanted persons out. For awhile neither said anything, Diamond, a hand up and unconsciously fiddling with the two macabre beads on his slender mithril necklace while curiously watching the silver-haired Concubine look out the window to the world beyond with a sad look on his face. Tired pale eyes glowing with a hand lifted to the twisted metal, both knowing how easily Dori could rip it down as he stood there, the light glinting off his mithril collar of pearl and onyx, looking exotic and haunting as the other stood there utterly unfazed, half his face also cast in the patterned light

"Since as long as I can remember there were always greedy eyes and reaching hands. Yet I have lived my life being disregarded by others, nothing put a pretty fool... save when I speak with my fists." He frowned, eyes suspiciously wet.

"Its funny... I was taught and believed that love is precious and rare thing. The love of a mother, of brothers, of family and clan... of your One must be treasured and protected. Mother used to say 'these few bright candles are all that truly illuminate the darkness of this existence. Where even our own Creator was so willing to smash our Seven Fathers to pieces rather then fight for them. So we must hold true for each other.' But something is wrong with me, with my light, with my love. Its tainted somehow." He turned away to hide the clear shame and anguish now on his face. To hide the tears he so desperately tried to will away, his gaze wounded, hands fisted white-knuckled. "I'm still that same stupid child that thinks my love is just as good as anyone else's- but its not! Its not but a burden!" He yelled in sorrow and furry, lips going in a thin taut line, a hand going to his forehead seeming to realize how pathetic and petty his outburst must appear. Remembering then his encounter with Ola after he and Eomi had returned from the meeting with the Dred brothers, standing before the massive picture window on the top floor watching the dawn creep over the town, deeply shaken by the events of that night, remembering what the golden-haired Companion had said.

"Damn that, snake! Ola is right, I am just an empty cup. Always useful, always reached for without thought, then when they have drunk their fill I am just as easily forgotten- And I hate it!" He hissed, refusing to let the tears fall from his flashing eyes, but seemed to grow calmer. An entrenched fatigue dragging at him as he wrapped his arms around himself and seemed so terrible young and small then, but with eyes older then the stone under their feet.

"Nori ruined whatever kind of life I could have had of my own when he put Ori in my arms and left me to care for him." Dori sighed, bitterness and finality in those words. Yet the warmth came back into those damp eyes, blooming across his face and lighting it up, clear love shining there despite his words. "He was so tiny, this tiny dirt covered and precious little creature... Nori found him along the side of the wet road, the skies ugly and dark with rain, in the mud. Tossed away and forgotten, this precious little light." He said then, awe in his voice with a soft look on his face that only those speaking of their children could get. For though Dori called Ori his little brother, the Dwarfling was Dori's, and had been since the moment he had first held that small chill little body in his arms and beheld those big guileless eyes looking up at him. Those tiny, filthy and cold little hands reaching for him. "Everything fell apart... and kept falling, except that precious little light. Some times I try to imagine what it would have been like without him, if I had my own life, one of my choosing... Yet I find myself sick with the thought of what might have happened if Nori hadn't seen him... A baby left thrown away on the side of the road, the thought of him wandering hungry... and alone." He choked the last words, a look of physical pain on his face just thinking of it. 

Dori was silent for a long pause, taking a deep breath before firmly shaking his head as the pain melted into a small but equally painful smile, but a sweet pain he gladly bore as Nila quietly watched him in seeming fascination as he spoke again. "But Nori found him and put him in my arms... I cant even begin to explain it, the feeling of having someone of your own, the power of having and loving a child."

"And no one can ever take that way from me." He finished defiantly turning back to the light, the smile gone replaced by unflinching certainty on his face and solid iron in his words. The light and shadowed lines and swirls of the iron grate cast along the side of his face and neck like elegant tattoos. "I love my brothers."

With that they moved on, the quiet thick around them, the two pausing at intersection of four narrow corridors, letting Skafid and six fully armed enforcers tromp pass, their heavy armor and boots ringing through the enclosed and otherwise quite space. Nila stood there expressionless and watching while Dori was sure to keep his own expression utterly impassive as the one-eyed head-enforcer upon spotting him was sure to give him an ugly glare as he walked past, a few of the enforcers with him either smiling in the two's direction, not all of them friendly, while others ignored them. The two Companions watching them disappear down the dark passage that lead deeper into the maze of back rooms heading for the armory, no doubt back from one of Eomi's orders to go and 'collect on a debt' by the dirt and blood spatter on their cloaks and armor. The two Companions sharing a brief knowing glance before continuing on after the group had past, their stocking clad feet not but a whisper across the smooth wood floor, only a delicate chiming of their jewelry announcing their presence to any listening ear.

"So?" Diamond spoke up after awhile, pausing when the two were alone again in one of the darker corridors heading towards the main area of the tavern. Still hearing the muted sounds of the tavern echoing through the walls, the only light being the soft glow from one of the crystal lamps hanging on the wall near the closed door that lead to the busy tavern just beyond it. Dori pausing to look back at him curiously, dropping the hand that he had started raise to the handle, preparing to open the door as he half turned back to the other.

"Why do you care? So what if the ones you love don't love you as much as you them. Perhaps you should forget them." Diamond elaborated as he stood there, both of them cast mostly in shadow.

"Forget them?" Dori found himself repeating, blinking at the other's uncaring response. “Their my brothers is why. My family- my blood!" He said incredulously then, eyebrows knitting together, outrage creeping on the edges of his voice. But the other was unaffected, simply cocked his head at him, pale face almost curious, not bothered in the least by Dori's sudden agitation, a few rebellious strands of his dark curls having escaped his braids to rest upon his brow, the diamond and gold collar glittering upon his neck from the soft light of the lamp.

Dori stood there stiff, but didn't move as the pale Dwarf stepping close then, closing the distance between them, arms slowly coming up to curl around Dori's bare waist.

"The Mithril Concubine of Dreams End... you could do anything if you could just learn what your brother clearly has. It is only love that keeps you miserable here. Maybe your thief brother is right about you, why he leaves... Why he no longer wants to know you, something broken or worthless about you. Can you blame him for leaving behind a useless weight or tattered bit of trim, to run ahead and forge his own life?" Nila asked, no intended cruelty in is tone. Just Diamond's regular honest and uncaring curiosity while pressing himself closer still, leaning down to give him a small kiss on his bare shoulder before whispering. "Maybe something is wrong with Dori?" 

Dori turned his head to the side with a frown as he listened, even as he felt uncomfortable at the others once again unwanted and to close contact, feeling the others solid warm flesh press firmly up beside him, but not bothering to push the other away, having grown far to used to Nila's oddness and no respect for boundaries.

"Maybe its time to let Dori go and embrace the darkness and start anew?" Nila continued in his ear, who could feel his warm breath. "Not many respect Dori... Eldest Son of Ri of a dishonored House. Poor Dori is sad, scared and hides in linen closets... Dori stands alone."

The silver-haired Concubine felt his throat tighten as he sharply turned away, facing the closed door again and staring ahead, turmoil in his pale eyes as he continued to listen, feeling the other pressing up fully behind him, those pale ringed hands now gliding gently up his abdomen as Nila nuzzled his neck as a war was being waged in his chest.

"I know Silver, I like Silver. Silver has many friends and allies, a sharp bright flash in the dark that grabs the eye and makes so many give chase..." Nila continued in a soft purr, barely above a whisper against his skin as Dori stood there looking at the closed door. "I also know Mithril. Who has many enemies... but also has many allies, respect and is a ruler of Dreams End... Mithril is one of the most powerful Dwarrows this side of the Misty Mountains."

"A star in the night." The burnett waxed, though his expression was unchanged as he let go to move then to stand in front of Dori, still far to close. "But here you are... quiet in your cage. Everything you could ever want, but Eomi's bird wont sing."

"I am no bird." Dori whispered, meeting that amber gaze with pale troubled eyes. Finding himself again conflicted, wanting to stand firm and deny Nila's words, to hold tight to what he had always clung, only to realize that there was nothing to hold. Uncomfortable again with being referred to as a bird, so un-Kazad, first the Hounds, then the Tattoo upon his back and now Nila, who continued to stare not inches away with those watching amber-eyes that were as warm as cool glass.

"What of your family then? Why not forget them?" Dori demanded then taking a step back and pulling out of the others arms, feeling suddenly defensive under that scrutiny. 

"Of course not!" Nila answered utterly unfazed, as if it was so blatantly obvious. "They love me and fought for me. They love me for who I am."Complete an utter certainly in his unblinking gaze as his fingers went still upon the macabre beads of his mithril necklace hanging below his own glittering collar.

For a long pregnant few moments Dori gave him an insulted and incredulous glare before eventually looked away with a shake of his head, seeing that his point was completely wasted on the other as the two of them stood there in the following silence save for the sounds of the busy tavern muted in this otherwise dark corridor.

"Enough of this! Listen to me, nattering on about such foolishness." Dori finally huffed, giving himself a mental shake, now embarrassed and angry at himself now. Visibly putting himself back together, pulling all his troubled emotions and thoughts back into the cluttered and tangled confines of the remains of his guarded heart, once again forcing them back behind lock and key, his work-mask firmly back in place as he turned and reached for the door again. 

"You remind me of something..." Nila said then, cocking his head to the side and making the other pause again. Those amber eyes still so intently studying him as Dori slowly turned and looked back at him, waiting.

"When I was little there was a pretty spider the color of light amber and sandstone, with stripes of onyx that lived off the front entrance of my Father's leather shop. She was smart, she spun her webs high, away from the boilers and out of the way of any of us that might have blundered into them. Yet near the lamp Father would hang up at night... She always had some fool insect wrapped up in her web. Father would greet her every morning when he opened the shop and even chased off the local children when they used sticks and stones to tear down her web and tried to kill her. Father and my sister were very pleased when she had spun a new web, better then the last.

"On his lunch breaks he would come out to sit, eat and watch her. She was like a family pet I suppose." He said with a vague hint of a smile on his lips. Amber eyes filled with bittersweet memories as Dori quietly listened, surprised despite himself, never having heard Nila speak so much in the entire time he had come to know him. "I watched her for a full Spring and Summer... then one day there was a big egg in the web that she cared for and guarded. Then one day the egg hatched and hundreds of baby spiders came out... and they ate her."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air as Nila stood there looking at him with those disquieting and glowing amber eyes "If everyone has a bite... there wont be anything left." And with that he leaned in close and gave Dori a peck on the lips before moving around him, opened the door and walked out leaving it open, flooding the corridor with the noise of the loud and busy tavern.

While Dori stood there in the dark with Nila’s parting words haunting him, the dark strangeness of them giving no comfort.

 

\-----------------------------

 

A few hours later that same day, on the top floor of Dreams End.

That the enforcer known as Bjarki was walking down one of the narrow hallways lined with rooms, some of the doors open, others closed, usually with the muffled rhythmic thumping and cries of fake pleasure to be heard within while the various Companions, servants and patrons ignored him, but wisely got out of his way. 

He was not a handsome Dwarf, nor was he ugly, he was large, as most of the enforcers were, but not one of the bigger one either, nor was he even one of the more skilled. Not a popular individual even for an enforcer, having no friends amongst the rest of the staff at Dreams End. Having only a very few amongst his fellows that he could vaguely call an ally, though plenty disliked and would happily stab him given the opportunity. Leaving him feeling isolated which only added to his rampant paranoia and bitterness, Skafid having hired him only because of his sword and brutality, willing to do anything for gold, freely admitting to being nothing more then a hired thug in nice armor. Watching everything from the eye-holes of his heavy helm as he stomped down the wooden hallway, he like most of the other enforcers usually kept to the tavern and underground floors, the top floor was the domain of the Companions and Bouncers for the most part. The only reason he had climbed the stairs and was up here was a reluctant favor for one of his fellows, apparently Eid forgot his gloves in one of the smaller hourly rooms. The shorter enforcer having left them after fucking Litri earlier that day, the friendly seeming enforcer having grown a bit sweet of late on the plump dark and grey haired whore. 

What Litri though of Eid was unknown, nor did any of the other enforcers know or care, not even Eid himself. The only thing one did know was that the Companion in question never smiled or looked eager when he passively let the enforcer drag him upstairs every few days. As for Bjarki he didn't care, never had liked whores and disliked these uppity expensive ones in this place even less, though he did like what they could provide he supposed. As for his being up here, the only reason was as a favor to Eid who had loaned him his wetting stone a few days before. 

He was making his way down the narrow hall when he saw three Companions standing around one of the open doors talking and in various stages of undress, no doubt between clients and spending time down in the busy tavern downstairs. It was with a sharp flash of annoyance that he saw one of those chattering away was the young Mure, still in a chipper mood from going out earlier with the other three useless and annoying pups who had tagged along with the head cook and some of her kitchen cronies to the market. 

As the enforcer stomped closer he now saw that the other two were Trani and Búri, both smart-mouthed and far to opinionated for their own good. The mousy-haired Companion continued talking with the taller Trani and the light-haired Búri before all three stopped upon spotting him.

The three then smirking as they watched the enforcer stomp past, their eyes positively twinkling with knowing amusement as they darted quick and unsubtle glances in his direction as he walked past. The enforcer kept going before his heavy boots slowed as his rough features darkened by the moment as they began talking again and his ears this time caught pieces of what they were twittering about. Eyes narrowing under his helm as he heard the three continue to twitter behind him as things narrowed, a red creeping around the peripheral of his vision upon realizing that they were talking and making fun of him.

"I saw!... No....Its tiny...So nasty....Bjarki...a tiny cock!...bent...other enforcers..." The three whispered on, thinking him gone. Bjarki only able to hear some of it before the three burst out into laughter which seemed to echo through the hallway behind him as he now stood there, his back to them as a dark hot fire rose up inside him.

"Think I'm funny do you!?" A loud voice suddenly bellowed, along with the sound of footsteps thundering their way. Making the three jump and turn as one, only to see the enforcer barring down on them with weapon in hand.

Trani let out a yelp falling back into the open room and just barely avoided getting hit by one of Bjarki's wild swings, which took a large chunk out of the door-frame sending splinters flying as the other two scrambled away. Búri just turned tail and ran down the hall, bangles jangling and throwing freighted glances back, while the opposite way, Mure came to a stunned stop in the middle of the hallway, his freckled face open and completely stunned, mouth hanging open as he turned wide green eyes up to the glowering enforcer that was now stalking menacingly towards him. Seeming to fill up the space, the heavy tread of his boots ringing across the polished wood as his large gloved hand audibly tightening on the thick handle of his sword, lips pulling back over his bared teeth as the burning flames of his eyes were fixed upon the small half-dressed Companion standing there.

\--------------

Down in the tavern and sitting at the best table on the floor towards the back, Dori was busy laughing and flirting as he expertly dealt the cards for a game Eomi and a few of his visiting 'friends' were having. 

The pot in the center of the large table was an impressive fortune of gold and silver coins, lose gems and a few well made and valuable axes and other weapons, those around the table still all but bristling with more. All of them monsters and utter scum in their own rights, two of them having offered Eomi a fortune to buy but a night with the silver-haired Concubine when the thin crime Lord had brought Diamond, Gold and him out and showed them off like some prized ponies at market before smugly and pointedly keeping Dori at his side. Ola and Nila also sitting around the table, Ola in the lap of one, who was badly loosing now because he was so distracted and didn't seem to care as he tickled the blond under his chin, while Nila was a few chairs away leaned against one of the more grizzled and rough looking of Eomi's friends.

Dori and some of the other Companions around the tavern like Gloi, looked up when they all heard a loud disturbance above them, followed by more muffled thumps and yelling. But aside from the few, most just ignored it like the bustling servers and customers, fights and scuffles being far to common and left for the bouncers and enforcers to deal with. 

"Mirthil, why don't you go take care of that?" Eomi spoke up after awhile, glancing up from his cards as he leaned back in his chair. His small round grey eyes looking up at the sound of another thump from above before rolling back to the silver-haired Concubine beside him, dismissing him with a wave of his free hand while Dori sharply nodded, reaching across the table and handing the cards off to Diamond, giving Eomi a respectful bow of his head before gracefully getting up and excusing himself from the table before rushing off.

There was another huge crash from above, but only a few at the table even bothered to look up, Ola and Nila glancing at one another across the table, but stayed where they were since their Master was still playing Court, the other servants, Companions and enforcers in the tavern carrying on, ignoring what was going on upstairs.

"Do you ever get tired of the continued madness of your home?" A particularly grotesquely scarred warrior asked after a long pause. His whole head a mass of tight and ropy burn scars, only having a few scattered tuffs of hair, a sharp knowing look in his eyes as a few of the others around the table also watching now. 

"Of course not!" Eomi said with a cheerful smile on his skull-like face, then taking a leisurely sip of his very good and very expensive ale. 

"Though I suppose I should go see what the children are up to. Perhaps send a few of the enforcers up just to be sure." He conceded while putting his ale down and picked up his cards, then giving those around the table a knife-sharp look, seeing the others watching him with the same eyes. "After my turn of course." Earning a few snorts and chuckles from the table as one of the players slapped one of his cards down and the game started again as the unseen chaos above them continued.

\--------------

Meanwhile, Dori had just charged up the steps, glad that he was in his normal light dancing silks today and not the heavy and overly ornate and restrictive silk robes Eomi liked him to wear when he was trying to impress, only to almost be run over by a fleeing Companion and a hurriedly re-dressing patron. 

"What in Arda is going on here!?" He loudly demanded, hearing heavy boots thundering up the stairs behind him. Taking a quick look over his shoulder he was pleased to see a rushed looking Cupt and Trun, both Bouncers looking apologetically as Dori gave them a pointed glare, the Bouncers where suppose to take rotating shifts between the top floors and the tavern, so there would always at least two on the top floors, for incidents just like this.

"We was just having a quick bite, Mithril. We was gone for only a moment!" Cupt all but wined, the other hurriedly nodding his bald head.

"Didn't get to eat lunch today." Trun trying to help, but the silver-haired Dwarf's eyes narrowed, not having time for any excuses and hurried down the hallway. Now spotting the damage done to the walls, doors and floors with growing dread, having to dodge past a few of his fellow Companions. Greatly displeased to see that most didn't seem to care so long as they weren't involved, though a few did seem concerned and upset, calling out to him as they past, but still wanting to stay out of it as well. 

"He's gone mad!" One half-dressed Companion cried as he hurried past.

"About time you showed up! Aren’t you suppose to be running this place?" One of Ola's friends sneered, standing in the doorway of an open room upon spotting him. Dori said nothing, but gave the naked and smoking Dwarf a passing glare, an undressing client to be seen behind him in the room, long used to such craziness that frequently occurred in this place.

"Its that troll-tempered Bjarki!" Another one hissed, an impatient patron nudging him along. Clearly not caring so long as he got what he came here for, the two disappearing into one of the other rooms, slamming the door that now had a huge gouge in the wood.

The sounds of chaos and yelling still happening at the end of the hallway, Dori hearing loud curses followed by another angry, "Stop!"

"Help me!" He then heard, his heart immediately sped up upon recognizing Mure's distinct and frightened voice. A moment later upon bursting into the large room after shoving roughly past a few that were standing around watching, the Bouncers right behind as they finally saw the chaotic scene within, drawing them up short. 

The grey light from the overcast day outside coming in through the large picture window across the room illuminating the wrecked state of it, furniture overturned, books on the floor, ripped pillows and various expensive bobbles tossed about and broken, and sure enough it was indeed Bjarki who was the cause of it all. The center of the storm as it were, the large fully armored enforcer all but frothing at the mouth, eyes wide and blinded by hot rage, face twisted and red under his helm with his sword in hand, chasing after the much smaller and half dressed Companion. 

"Mother! Mother, help! He's trying to kill me!!" Mure cried skidding to a halt, green eyes wild, hair and what clothes he still wore messy. Almost slipping on one of the many pillows on the floor when he spotting the silver-haired Dwarf finally shove his way into the room.

A part of Dori was angry to see that so few had come to the young Dwarf's aid, seeing only Sudri, Yuri and Trani at the moment in the room and actively trying to stop what was happening, while a few others just stood in the entrance way to the room watching. Bjarki's rage was making him sloppy, Mure being small and agile as well as quick had been the only thing that had saved him so far, darting and dodging while Bjarki was hampered by his thick heavy armor and the narrow wooden hallways earlier. Now hampered by the various Dwarrows, bits of furniture and other things that he crashed through in his single-minded pursuit of the understandably terrified Companion, having chased him into the large room used for parties and orgies with the big picture window in it that looked out over the entire town beyond, a few patrons that had been in there sitting on the floor, beating a hasty retreat.

"Stop! Stop this!" Trani was shouting, the tall brown-haired Companion chasing after the enforcer, trying without success to tug him back by his back plate. The dark-haired Yuri in the center of the room, holding back, looking for an opening, while Sudri meanwhile was being literally dragged across the floor as he held onto the Bjarki thick belt growling the entire time.

Dori let out a horrified shout, hand flying up to his mouth, eyes wide when he saw the crazed enforcer run over and take a chopping swing at Mure, who let out a frightened squeak. The young Dwarf barely ducking it, making the bigger Dwarf stumble from the force of it as Mure darted back around and past him, the enforcer soon hot on his heels. 

Pale eyes narrowing and with a white flash of pure protective instincts Dori didn't hesitate to join in then, ready to do battle, hearing Cupt and Trun's heavy boots thumping right behind him. The two cursing having no choice but to follow, it would be their heads if the Mithril Concubine was killed or badly hurt while they were on duty. As for Dori, who wished not for the first time he had his bolas or sword, but not having a proper weapon, was forced to improvise as he rushed in, reaching down and grabbing holds of one of the heavy low tables with one hand. 

Sudri and Trani let go and got out of the way when they saw Dori charge forward, swinging the table around with all his strength into the enforcer's head, knocking him back as his thick heavy helmet flew off as the table broke apart with a crash. But amazingly the enforcer kept his feet and recovered within moments, taking a swipe at the silver-haired Concubine with his sword, who managing to avoid it by throwing himself back and promptly tripped on one of the floor pillows, going down with a curse. He was saved from being stab by that same sword as he scrambled back and to his feet again as Sudri and the two large Bouncers used Bjarki's distraction to barrel into and grab a hold of, trying without success to wrestle him to the ground, Yuri and Trani jumping in a moment later, trying to swarm him while the deranged enforcer roared. 

Dori and the others then promptly began yelling, when instead of taking advantage and getting to safety, Mure promptly rushed over and tried to help, having grabbed a hold of a chair and swung it.

"Get out of here you little fool!" Yuri yelled before being shoved out of the way by the enforcer. Who swung his sword to meet Mure's chair, smashing it and sending it broken and flying across the room. Mure green eyes going wide with fear again and ran off again as Bjarki somehow managed to shake off the others again and charged after him. 

The young Companion was careening past one of the bookshelves carved into the far wall in dark wood as he tried to get away, when he accidentally tripped over one of the bigger floor pillows with a squeak, going down to all fours for a moment, unaware that Bjarki's sword had passed just mere inches from his head and crash into the intricately carved bookshelves next to him. The trip having saved his life, as books went flying and the frighten Companion scrambled back up and bounded away again.

"Where in Mordor are the other enforcers!?" Dori yelled in frustration, throwing a glare in the direction of the hallway where some of the other Companions and a few servants could still be seen watching.

"Shit! All this cause Mure laughed at his tiny prick!" Trani growled incredulously nearby.

Then, while Bjarki had his back foolishly turned trying to pull his stuck sword out of the thick wood of the bookshelf snarling to himself, the two bouncers and a few of the Companions dashed over and again grabbed him, including Dori. Dori and Sudri were good in a fight, but Bjarki was wearing heavy armor and armed with a sword and a skilled thug, so unable to take him head-on lest they get stabbed or an arm lopped off, they were forced instead into an awkward grappling. Unintentionally hampering and hindering each other as they tried to stop and slow the mad Dwarf down. The two bouncer also not having much luck either, armed only with short clubs and only leather chest armor and bracers, hired mainly for their size and strength. Used to breaking up fights and throwing out rowdy patrons, they were not on the same class as the guards and especially the enforcers, thought they did try. The two taking the brunt of the rabid Bjarki's rage when they tried to stop him and get in his way as the chaos continued, most of the furniture utterly destroyed now.

The enforcer somehow shook most of them off again, even though he was now visibly bleeding, Cupt letting out a shouted curse as he went down clutching at his now bleeding left arm, having been slashed by Bjarki's sword. Then the enforcer turned to the other, poor Trun didn't stand a chance with only his leather armor and thick wooden club against Bjarki's rage and sword. The enforcer not hesitating to run the bigger Dwarf through, his steel pinching right through the leather chest plate and into the fat, muscle and bone beneath it as the bald Dwarf let out a terrible choking gasp, Cupt yelling for his friend while the others also cried out. And again Mure foolishly rushed over trying and help as the bald bouncer dropped to the floor amid all the pillows and debris, this time armed with a large heavy book, hurling it with all his might at Bjarki's head, who let out another snarl, catching it full in the face and stumbled back with a now badly busted upper lip. 

Unfortunately Mure wasn't quick enough this time, letting out a cry when the enforcer instantly recovered and was able to snatch the back of his tunic when he tried to duck away again, jerking him back and dragging the now thrashing young Dwarf close.

"Got you now, you little shit!" Bjarki growled with a ugly grin.

"Shit!" Sudri swore, rushing over and tackled the enforcer around the middle making him stumble.

"Get off him!" Dori yelled, ducking under the sword then managed to grab onto Bjarki's straining arm. Holding on tight and keeping the sword-arm back, teeth gritted as Mure furiously struggled in the enforcers' other hand, who kept jerking and twisting, not letting Dori keep his feet and bring his true strength to bare. 

"Stop you crazy piece of orc-shitt!!" Trani angrily bellowed, now helping Dori hold onto to the enforcer's sword arm the enforcer finally slowed and visibly struggling with their combined weight. 

A still bleeding Cupt had stumbled over as well now and was trying to put Bjarki in a head-lock, broad face twisted in anger and pain, while a snarling Yuri was trying to help brake the grip on the enforcer's other hand to help free Mure. Who during this time managed to jerk around, tearing his tunic in the process and sank his teeth into the thick gloved hand holding him. Bjarki let out a roar of pain his face red and straining with Cupt's thick arm around his neck, reflexively letting go, but with a rabid single mindedness Bjarki was determined to not let him escape. 

Mure had just darted away again when Dori let out a curse as Bjarki shook Yuri off then promptly knocked him away again with a closed fist. Dori landing ungracefully on his ass and saw stars for a moment, the furious enforcer strugled with Cupt for a few moments then somehow threw the bigger Dwarf over his shoulder, giving him a nasty kick while he was down, then viciously kneed Sudri in the gut before grabbing the large and cursing Companion by his braided black hair and threw him off as well. Who crashed to the ground next to Dori who was already scrambling up again and utterly furious now, a part of him embarrassed that he had been so easily knocked aside, reminded again that while he might be amazingly strong and good in a fight, he was no warrior either.

While Bjarki was momentarily distracted by having to deal with Trani, who jumped on his back, Cupt who was still on his knees managed to grab and hold onto one of the enforcer's legs, seeing this Dori turned and managed to grab Mure by the arm, mouth in a tight line as he hurried across the room then roughly shoved Mure behind him and towards the hallway. Hoping the young Dwarf would take the opportunity to run and escape to safety, but instead he internally hissed in irritation again when he felt Mure latch onto the back of his sleeveless top and press up behind him instead, Yuri and Sudri seeing what he had done also fell back. The three surprised when small Nýi stepped forward to join them then with a small knife in his shaking hand, having been watching the whole thing with a few other Companions in the now crowded hallway. The four Companions now cluster in front of Mure who still refused to leave with nothing but clenched fists and one small knife in a united front to defend one of their own.

Bjarki clearly didn't care having knocking Cupt and Trani off and once again charged forward, sword upraised, blind rage on his bleeding face and more then willing to cut through them all to get to his target.

Only fore the rapid sound of pounding boots to reach their ears from the hallway behind the defending Companions, followed by the sounds of people being roughly shoved out of the way just before Juton suddenly come charging into the room like a bull in a dead run, shoving past Dori's small group and slammed full force into the other Bjarki, knocking them both back with a thunderous clash of weapons and armor, the two going down in a furiously hitting and struggling pile. 

A real battle had begun with a whole new vicious level of violence that was hard to believe the young scarred enforcer was capable of as Zuri, Crasus and a few of the other enforcers finally shoving their way into the room after roughly pushing Dori and the others out of the way and into the narrow hallway. Keeping the battle contained in the large room, but didn't step in as Juton and Bjarki furiously clashed within, now blocking the Companions view, a few moments later Trani and Cupt had been hauled out of the room and all but tossed into the hallway with the rest of them, who all look a bit stunned, hair and clothes in utter disarray. The enforcers closing ranks again, their black armored backs to the stunned and roughed up group, though miraculously none there looked badly hurt, save for some scrapes and bruises, though Dori still worried about Cupt who looked pale as he clutched at his wounded arm and the noticeably absent Trun, who Dori suspected the worst. The two bouncers having taken the brunt of Bjarki rage, but first thing was first. 

"Go! Get to the main room!" Dori turned and snapped at the young Dwarf. Prying Mure off and dragging him away from the room and past the stairs before giving him a shove while jabbing a finger down the hallway the opposite direction from all the sound of roaring and the clashing of weapons. 

"Juton! What about Juton!?" Mure cried with a shake of his head, wanting to go back and refusing to leave. Trying to see what was happening past them, Yuri, Nýi and Trani having followed them as a few curious patron that had come out to investigate the noise or were fixing their clothes as they prepared to leave, getting out of the way and didn't stick around.

"He'll be fine. But you can help him by getting out of the way and someplace safe!" Dori stepped forward to assure. Taking a moment to put a calming hand on the young Dwarf's shoulder and cheek, looking him in the eyes with a serious look on his own deceptively calm face as another loud crash was heard, as well as a few cheering shouts from a few of the other enforcers. Yuri and a few of the others stepping forward to help urge the reluctant Mure away, willing to drag him if need be, young Companion still looked pale and frighten, but also visibly worried and torn now, for even through his fear there was a deep instinct to go back to Juton's aid.

Mure looking like the child he still actually was as he eventually nodded his head as his worriedly bit his lip, putting his trust in Dori and finally reluctantly let the others pull him away, thought he continued to throw worried looks back, looking so very small before disappearing with the others down the hall. Making Dori's heart ache see before turning on his heel and hurrying back to where the sounds of battle still raged, a grim look on his face.

But it was with an understandable start, finding himself faltering for a moment as his heart leapt against his ribs upon seeing Eomi standing on the stairs leading to the tavern, looking vaguely curious and flanked by his frowning and silent bodyguards. Getting himself quickly under control and taking a deep breath, Dori hurried over to greet him.

"Master Eomi! Bjarki has lost his mind and attacked Mure. I think he might have killed Trun and Juton is fighting him now." He explained in a rush, still breathing heavy and normally much more articulate and posed, Still a bit frazzled by recent events, self consciously trying, without much success, to fix his rumpled appearance, while the other just looked amused.

"Ah, young love." The older Dwarf sighed with a fond smile. Looking in the direction all the noise was still happening before looking back at Dori with a cocked eyebrow. "If Bjarki wins, be sure to have the other enforcers drag him outside and disembowel him. We cant have one of the dogs biting the children now, can we?"

"No, Master." He said, shaking his head.

"I'll be sure to send Fin up. And next time... let the bouncers take care of things. That's why they get paid."

Dori having to bit his tongue lest he say something foolish, so instead he respectfully nodded his head. While Eomi again turned his head in the direction of all the noise for a moment before looking back up at the Concubine respectfully standing there waiting, who was trying not to wince as there was another massive crash, followed by the unmistakable snapping of thick wood and a pained scream while Eomi looking almost bored.

"I'll be finishing my game, but I expect you and Gold to be changed and in the Green Chamber, ready to dance in two hours..." He said with his regular deceptive mellowness as those grey eyes fixed upon the Concubine again. "I trust you to handle this, my Mithril." And with that he turned around and began to descend before pausing again, but not bothering to look back, the four watching bodyguards stopping as well. "I'll have Tah come up in a little while to see to the damages... I've been meaning to do a little redecorating up here anyway." He said before turned and clomping down the stairs, bodyguards in tow while Dori stood there at the top of the steps watching him go, his frown return before turning and rushing down the hallway again.

His light boots thumping across the polished wood as he saw the enforcers still blocking the way, crowding partly into the hallway with their thick armored bodies, Dori's stomach growing tight with dread when he realized how quiet it had suddenly become. Not waiting he began to roughly move his way through them, all of the enforcers, save a few, seeming to tower over him, he had thought that he would be forced to wade and shove his way through as he had been forced many times before, but found himself a bit shocked when the enforcers upon noticing him, stepped out of the way and let him pass.

Once inside he could see that the two had destroyed a section of the hallway leading into the large room, the room itself was a complete mess, big holes knocked through the walls as they punched, kicked and slammed each other about. Most of the bookshelves and furniture a complete loss, though amazingly the large picture window was undamaged. The large body of Trun still lay on the floor in a large pool of blood and it was clear that he was dead, Cupt the other bouncer now sat slumped and tired beside his friend's corpse, looking sad and miserable while one of the nicer enforcers' was kind enough to give him some cloth to hold to his still bleeding arm. He looked up to see Dori walk by and gave a firm nod, which the silver-haired Dwarf returned, glad to see him still alive though disheartened to see Trun dead.

"Fin is coming, Cupt." Dori tried to assure, giving the expired Bouncer another sad glance before moving on. Slowly making his way through the debris and scattered floor cushions, stepping over Bjarki's visibly notched sword on the ground to where the large young enforcer now stood standing over the down body of Bjarki, still visibly breathing heavy, bloody ax in hand.

"Juton?" He cautiously asked as he came to stand beside him, looking up at him with a concerned expression. Watching as the other slowly turned his glare away from the one on the ground to look at him before blinking, almost seeming to shake himself from a haze as he frowned, a few of the older and wiser enforcers like Rádsvid coming over to silently giving him a heavy pat on the shoulder or back as they began to gather around.

"Mother, I um... mean, Mithril." He said giving him a distracted and jerky, but respectful nod of his head. His rust-red hair a mess, his scarred face bruised and smeared with blood, though not of his own, yet for all that he looked so very young to Dori in that moment, though he was no Dwarfling. The evidence of that was on the floor as Dori realized with a blink that Bjarki was still alive, laying there in wheezing agony, watching them with a grimace of pain on his pale and bloody face, something off about the position he lay, looking a bit uncomfortable and twisted. Yes, Juton was young, but he was on the payroll for a reason, and even Dori himself had been on the receiving end of the large young enforcers' hands. Remembering the unpleasant incident when the young enforcer had been one of the group that had dragged him kicking and screaming down to the room of Songs after he had killed Ruby, though he knew Juton had not wanted to do so. But still found himself unconsciously trying to look out for the younger Dwarf as he did with Laini and Mure, even though he was much bigger and didn't need any looking after, and not that Dori could do much of anything really, but it was instinctive all the same.

Juton and the other enforcers just ignored the long low moan from the floor then, Dori finding himself looking away, angry, but never one to enjoy cruelty or suffering, no matter how they deserved it sometimes.

"He was going to kill, Mure." Juton said simply then, face stone-hard and lips tight. 

"Yes, he was." Dori agreed with a nod before he reached out to put a firm comforting hand upon Juton's tense arm. "But you saved him and stopped this fool here. You did well and I thank you, Juton. Well done." He praised in a soft but serious voice. The young enforcer gave him a nod as a look of pride welled up there, a small brief small smile appearing on his scarred face.

"It was my duty." He rumbled before turning fully to him, eyes now filled with concern at him. "Are you alright, Mother? You and the others held him off-" He started, but Dori just shook his head with an assuring smile and gave his arm a comforting pat.

"I'm fine and the others just have some bumps and bruises. Though poor Cupt and Trun took the worst I fear." He sighed, glancing over at the two bouncers, Juton also looked, but clearly didn't care about either Bouncer. Unfortunately having picked up some of the bad habits and superiority complex that a lot of the enforcers had over the years, looking down their noses at the bouncers and guards, a bit of a mean-spirited rivalry having started when fat Eami had ruled Dreams End.

Some of the other enforcers by now had either gathered around or left now that the action was over, old Rádsvid was critically studying the dying enforcer before turning to give Juton a bit of a scolding look, "You need to follow through with your axe, Pup. He should be dead."

"I caught him across the back and he went down. That usually finishes them off... not sure why he's still sucking air." The younger admitted with a shrug, while the other looked down and gave Bjarki a long look.

"Guess the empty-headed fool don't know he's dead then." He shrugging his broad armored shoulders then. A few of the other gathered enforcers snickering, even Juton chuckled with a dark smirk, but Dori just stood there, arms now crossed, also looking down as the enforcer at their feet, who was forced to listen to them talk as he grit his red-stained teeth and gurgled a curse up at them.

A short time later the old healer Fin finally arrived with his heavy satchel of herb, tools and various small bottles of concoctions, looking as if he had been awoken from one of his naps, which was a very good possibility this time of day. Dori ordering for him to check the two bouncers over as well as Sudri, Trani and the others who still lingered in the entrance to the room before finally moving out of the way so the old Healer could come over and squat beside and examine the now whining enforcer, tears of pain running in a constant stream down his pale face from his blood-shot eyes, still occasionally trying to move.

The others continued to dispassionately watch as Fin critically examined Bjarki who would let out the occasional hiss and wheeze, including a particularly loud pained gurgle when the healer shoved a weathered hand under his back and down his armor before pulling away a now blood covered hand then finally speaking aloud for everyone to hear. "Spine's severed, nothing for it." He declared with a shake of his balding head as he used a dirty rag to wipe his hand before looking down at the enforcer still laying there in agony staring wide-eyed up at him, Juton giving a pleased grunt. "Apologizes, Mister Bjarki. But it will probably take you hours more yet to die from this... But you will die. There’s just nothing for it." Fin then slowly stood up with several pops of his aged joints before giving the Dwarf on the floor a final uncaring look then promptly walked back over to where Cupt sat and began to set about cleaning and suture the wound, while the Bouncer winced in pain.

Dori ordering Fin to go and check on Mure after the Healer was done here and Cupt had gotten up and finally wandered out with the help of Bril and a few of the Companions who had been watching. Dori then turned to the young enforcer again, "Juton?" 

"Aye?" He asked. Looking ready for any order as he shifted restlessly on his boots, weapon still in hand.

"Why don't you go to the main room and check on Mure." Dori suggested then, watching the emotions play behind the other's face.

The young Dwarf looked momentarily torn, glancing back at the Dwarf on the ground with a burning and angry look, lips curling, but wanting to see and make sure that the young freckled Companion was alright, which quickly won out over his eagerness to see Bjarki's life snuffed out. With a sharp nod, he re-holstering his ax, though Juton was sure to step forward and loudly spit in contempt on Bjarki before turning and hurrying out of the room and down the hall, rudely shoving past a few of the other enforcers and curious Companions still watching. The other watched him go before turning his attention to the matter at hand and slowly walked forward until he was standing with the other enforcers looking down at the pathetic wretch, wounded but still growling in spite. 

"We should just stomp his head." One of the other enforcers was suggesting, Bjarki gurgled something insulting up at that, which was again ignored by the others.

"Don't! I do not want to have to sit through another annoying lecture by that old StiffBeard broom-pusher, Soli, about him and his cronies having to clean up all the brains and spatter again." Manc grumbled with a remembered wince, holding up his hand to the others while making a face under his helmet. "I swear I can still hear him yelling and smell his bad breath!"

"Here, I'll just slit his throat then. Messy, but it only blood." Zuri stepped up, rolling her eyes at the other while reaching for one of the knives on her belt, only to be brought up short by another enforcer. While Bjarki during this time was glaring up at them while attempting to move his arms without success to sit up or drag his dead lower half across the floor, but his gloves kept slipping through his own blood on the floor, and even his arms didn't seem to work as well, his breath still wetly rattling from his many other massive wounds delivered by Juton's ax, his black armor dented and split. There would have been more of a fight and the younger would have not have come away from this fight so untouched if Bjarki had been fresh and not having chased Mure around and dragging the others about, but for all his rage he didn't have the all-consuming and deep primal motivation that Juton had, and the younger was just better then him in a fight.

"Who says you get to do it, Zuri?" The other enforcer asked, a big grin to be see, the rest of his face hidden by his helm. "Bjarki stiffed me in a card game awhile back, owes me money that I'll never be seen'n now. So it should be me that collects the due." An eager light to be seen in those dark eyes, while Zuri glared back.

While they argued, Manc kicking at one of the downed enforcer's limp legs with a steel-tipped boot, earning a weak growl from Bjarki who couldn't actually feel it. While next to Manc, the big grey-haired enforcer Rádsvid gave the Dwarf on the floor another disgusted glare down his large nose before walking off, a few of the other following then leaving only a few still there, circling like wargs.

"All of this... Because of your tiny cock?" Dori suddenly demanded then, the others glancing at him as he glared down at the enforcer on the floor, hands curled into tight fists. 

"B-but h-he...he laughed! H-He laughed at meee!" Bjarki managed to whine after a long painful pause with a wet gurgle, sounding disturbingly childish a he grimace in his continued agony.

"That is your excuse? Your an adult while he is all but a child. You are truly pathetic!" Dori hissed in a quiet voice then, pale eyes flashing, face tight in incredulous anger. While Bjarki's beseechingly look shifted to spiteful and impotent anger within a blink of an eye as soon as he realized there would be no sympathy from the silver-haired Concubine.

"What g-g-gives you t-the r-r-ight.... t-to j-judge me?!? Damn w-w-hore!" He wetly stuttered out, pink teeth bared and his trembling lips twisted and pulled back, those wet eyes shining with a mad agonized and cold flame.

"Someone finish this beast." Dori finally ordered then, pale face expressionless as a dolls, but deep disgust written in his gaze as he watched Bjarki's angry face twist further. Before those hateful eyes suddenly bulged grotesquely as a horrible and ugly wheezing sound was heard escaping his now gaping mouth as dark blood welling up and over his stretched lips as the enforcer that had been arguing with Zuri earlier chuckled as he promptly lean down and slowly cut across Bjarki's throat with his knife. The Concubine realizing then that the horrible sound was the enforcer trying to scream, watching those hands jerk and spasm on the floor. Zuri stood there smirking as one hand happened to flop and bump against her boot, she and the others snickering as she made a point of stomping on that hand as they watched their fellow's stilted and gurgling death throws in amusement. 

Dori backed away looking pale, bile in the back of his throat, Dori was no stranger to death, he had killed, killed with his bare knuckles alone. Yet he was watching something different here, watching just how easily these enforcers would not hesitate to fall upon one another, gleefully so, finding the whole scene chilling as well as revolting. How easily the monsters of this place turned and happily feasted upon each other. But for all of that, he still had no sympathy or mercy in his heart for Bjarki, thinking he got what he had deserved as he watched the one enforcer casually wipe the blood from his long knife on Bjarki's beard, while the other two enforcers finished taking his weapons and money, the others just standing around watching dispassionately. 

Dori found himself unconsciously freezing like a deer suddenly finding itself surrounded by wargs, when all three then turned to smile at him expectantly.

"What you want us to do with 'em, Mithril?" Zuri asked, thick arms crossed and looking at him from the eye-holes of her helmet.

"Want us to drag him out back, Mother?" Manc spoke up then, Dori calmly nodding his head after a moment.

"Strip him of anything of worth and burn him with the rest of the garbage." With that he turned and glided away without a backwards glance, heading out of the destroyed room and down the hall. 

A short time later, what he had seen still fresh in his mind, Dori finally came to the messy, cluttered and cramped room at the end of one far hall that all the Companions shared and slept, the small open window acting as the only illumination. Seeing the dark-haired Yuri, the also recently arrived Gloi and a few of the others who looked up at his appearance in the doorway, all of them sharing knowing looks at the scene inside.

"There’s no denying it now." Yuri chuckled softly as he idly spun the new thick silver and inlaid green-jade ring his sister had given him earlier that day, after she and a group of other enforcers had returned from an errand in town with Skafid. 

Dori gave a small nod of agreement and couldn't help but give the two a small smile despite all that had happened as he moved over to stand back with the others, and just quietly watched the two young Dwarves standing there in the middle of the room by the one bed in a tight embrace, holding onto one another as if they thought the other might disappear. Juton being so much bigger then the smaller Companion, still clad in his heavy black armor, but looking in that moment the young Dwarf he truly was for all his training and scars, Mure looking just as shook in his tattered clothes and messy hair. They had both managed to come through this particular trial whole, but less innocent and a little more tarnished.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this a few days ago, but now that AO3 is back up- here it is. Thank you so much for everyone still reading this! *bows to you all*
> 
> Alright the same warning apply, but there is a LOT of ugly stuff in this. Including gore, attempted rape and mention of past child molestation, but there is a lot of symbolism in this chapter, if your looking for it.

It was two days after the destructive incident on the top floor, things had settled down as they always did, most of the damage taken care of, Tah having hired some Dwarrows to repair the walls and floor, then add some interact wood carvings as well, but business was still 'open' as it were. Not even having stopped when the incident had taken place, though the Companions were sure to keep the various patrons out of the grumpy worker's way and were sure to use the smaller rooms. Mure meanwhile, even with Juton's hovering, Dori's fussing, and Gloi and some of the others added attention, had been understandably withdrawn and quietly needy since, though he had joined most of the Companions and a few of the enforcers outside in the back to watch Bjarki's broken and stripped body burned with the rest of the garbage that evening. The freckled young Dwarf saying nothing as he stood beside a dispassionately watching Dori, Nila and Gloi, a frowning Juton standing behind him like a protective shadow, glaring into the flames.

None there having any sympathy for the dead enforcer, not even his fellows, who had happily stripped him of anything of worth, having fought like dogs over his few belongings, those enforcers that had shown up to watch only doing so in morbid boredom or crack a few jokes. As for Eomi he seemed pleased at how Dori had handled things, though he was clearly distracted by something else, still a bit distant since his return to Dreams End from his trip away, the crime Lord always seemed to be busy in meetings and strategizing with Tah, Skafid, his elusive advisers and a few of his more trusted allies, leaving Dori to rule and run things for the most part. 

At the moment Eomi was in his study, having another meeting while his three Favorites where in the crime Lords massive and luxurious bedroom. They all looked up upon hearing a commotion of many hurrying feet and jangling down the hall, Dori was clad in one of his more simple plum colored dancing silks and a scandalous string of pearls around his neck, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed while expertly wielding a needle and thread as he mended one of Mure's tunics.

"What now!?" Ola snapped, peeking out from the nearby room, still getting dressed, long golden hair loose and unbraided.

"Another enforcer or patron gone mad?" Diamond asked in boredom, a hand down his trousers and lazily masturbating as he lay on his front on the massive bed reading a book.

"By Mahal, I hope not. I've had quite enough madness for a life time, thank you!" Dori huffed, dropping his mending to his lap with a roll of his eyes, but also preparing to leap up if needed.

A moment later however the blond Bril excitedly rushed into the room, dressed in deep green silk and waving a rather large thick book around, followed by five others of their fellows all of them looking just as amused. 

"Look! Look what one of my regulars brought!" Bril yelled, a big smirk on his strong featured face, green ribbon braided into his thick eyebrows. 

Ola rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the small adjacent room as the newcomers rushed over to the bed where Ola and Dori still where, piling onto it and gosling the now mildly irritated looking pale brunet who pulled his hand reluctantly out of his trousers and sat up. While Dori leaned over putting his mending onto one of the side tables and moved closer to see, now curious and mildly amused as he crowded with the others around the blond Dwarf who opened the large book so they could all see, now shoulder to shoulder with Sudri and the light-haired Vali, Dori feeling Nila press up behind him a few moments later.

"Can you believe it!? Remember that rangy counterfeiter Ulron that was always wander'in about the various brothels draw’in' us? Well apparently he had been making so much gold selling drawings of us, that he decided to do a book. It's called 'Dreams from Dreams End'." 

"I didn't even know the fool could draw! But look at these woodblocks, the detail and color is wonderful." Vali breathed, eyes trained to an image of two Dwarrows in an intimate and tangled embrace.

Bril nodding his head and with a pleasant sound of paper rubbing together, flipped to another page, this time a detailed ink drawing of the act of fellatio then flipping through a few more pages. "He's done ink ones to and there's even some poems."

"Look! Its me!" Sudri suddenly crowed upon spotting a particular picture. A big smug grin on his lovely dark features as they continued to flip through the book, the mattress dipped down from their combined weight as they continued to jostle one another for a better look.

"Am I in there?" Someone excitedly asked.

"Oh! I'm in here and so is Trani, Bila and Yuri. An Curu even!" Bril grinned, utterly preening now.

"I know most everyone in here." Someone else noted, though not everyone was pleased by what they saw.

"What!? Look how small he drew my nose! My nose is so much bigger then that!" Iari growled, self-consciously reaching up to said facial feature while glaring utterly offended at the drawing of himself naked and bent over being taken from behind.

"Wait up now...That's Gil from the Lazy Moon Brothel two towns away. That slag doesn't even work here!" Vali sniffed when the page was turned to another detailed erotic woodblock, apparently knowing the Companion shown dancing naked before the supposed 'hero' of the book.

"E's not the only one, see?" Someone else pointed out as Bril flipped through a few more pages. "There's Narra from High Elk Inn and that little snake Broftir just down the street. Works out of that room he rents in that run down tavern."

The group all became noticeably quiet a moment later, the irritation and amusement leaving when they all caught sight of the next picture, this one of a happily smiling and sweet-faced red-head that was shown jerking the 'hero' of the sordid tale off, all there recognizing the Companion.

"Its Feor." Someone whispered, everyone there looking suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Poor things been dead going on two years now." Another said after another long pause.

"And they never found the beast that did it." Bril said in a tight flat voice, a frown on his strong featured face, Feor had worked at a different brothel, but had been a close friend of his.

"There’s also a drawing of poor Viko." Someone said, reaching out to flip through a few pages to the back of the thick book before stopping on the drawing of the familiar dark-haired Companion on a swing suspended above a sea of pillows, a playful smile on his face and feet kicking gaily in the air. All there remembering his unfair and gruesome fate, everyone once again reminded of just how dangerous it was for their kind, here and on the streets, monsters everywhere. 

"Ulron always did have a rather eclectic taste when it came to his choices in Companions." Sudri tried to change and lighted the mood.

"What taste?" Bila rolled his light brown eyes, the curly haired Companion helping to chase the previous dark mood away.

"Well it is a book O' fiction... some o' it anyways. Looks like Mister Ulron put the whores he' be like’in best in it." 

"I'm not in there." Baya huffed with a big pout, Sudri wrapping a consoling arm around him.

"Neither am I." Diamond added with a shrug, having been looking over Dori's shoulder this whole time. And clearly not caring either as he turned and crawled a little ways away from the others and went back to his book and with a hand back down his silk trousers, ignoring the others still crowded on the massive bed. 

"Look at how skinny he drew, Trani. He's going to be so pissed!" Bril cackled with spiteful glee at one particular drawing.

"Yuri, the lovely Amethyst Courtesan. Always with a smile and offered cup, smelling of lavender and tasting of the finest dark wine..." Dori read aloud with a frown when they stopped on a particular drawing. Plump lips threatening a pout as he glared unimpressed at the detailed and stylized image of the dark haired Yuri posing with an awaiting cup of wine and clad in a revealing open purple robe, various bits of matching purple jewelry, even the sheets of the bed to be seen in the back ground. "Why is Yuri Amethyst? He like blues and greens, I wear purple- I should be the Amethyst Courtesan!" He haughtily sniffed, irritated, everyone knew purple was 'his' color and used it as his signature long before Eomi came along.

"Because your the Concubine of Trash, of course!" Ola sneered with a big smile. No one having noticed that he had come back into the bedroom, redressed in red silk and with his hair re-braided with gold and ruby clasps. "But I'm sure there is a lovely picture of you in there fucking a goblin- or your brother." 

"Fuck you, Troll-shit!" Dori snapped back with a dark glare, face instantly stormy.

"Don't be thick, both of you!" Bril tisked, breaking it up before it could escalate with a shake of his blond head. Taking the book from one of the others and flipping through it before stopping at a particular page with a large detailed and colorful drawing, then showing him. "You can't be the one in purple, cause your the 'Mithril Courtesan, The Night King's favorite'. Gold is in there to." He said with a roll of his green eyes before handing Dori the book.

"Of course I'm in there!" Ola huffed, clearly insulted as if there was ever a doubt. 

Dori was deeply flattered as he took in the picture which was of him dancing naked save for ornate jewelry, a rosy blush heating his cheeks as he flipped through a few of the other pages about the supposed 'Mithril Concubine' that had a few more lovely drawings and poetic words written about his supposed unequaled beauty, skill and insatability in bed before putting a hand to his mouth as he soon dissolved into giggles with the others. Though Dori's nose wrinkled some at a few of the vary graphic and artful images of him in various sex acts, though even he had to admit that a few where rather tasteful, though most completely filthy.

It was then that Ola came over and rudely snatched the book out of his hands and promptly walked away from the bed as the other Companions turned as one and loudly protested. Which he ignored as he stood there flipping through the book, a pleased smile appearing on his plump lips as he saw that there were plenty of drawings and a full chapter about him and his 'Golden beauty' as the others glared and grumbled.

"The deeper you go in this labyrinth of delights... The more glorious and enchanting they became, the treasure more valuable and dazzling..." He read aloud, narrowed brown gaze reading over a particular paragraph before rolling his eyes with a snort. "Its hard to believe he's talking about Dreams End."

"One Dwarrrows' dream is another s nightmare." Vali shrugged, he and the others still on the bed now looking at him.

Before he could read out more he let out a snarl when Bril came up and snatched the book out of his hands, darting away and holding the book out of range of the irritated blond who tried to snatch it back, the darker blond glaring back before hopping back onto the bed with it while most of the others quickly gathered around again so they could all look at it. And were soon back to laughing and commenting on the drawings and story along with various erotic poems, most of it illicit, almost all the illustrations were purely pornographic in nature with the sole purpose of helping the reader to get the blood going. Most of it having to do with the 'Hero's' sexual adventures through an imagined erotic kingdom of delights, almost all the characters based on various whores Ulron had known and lusted after, though there were also plenty of illustrations and short stories peppered throughout the book that had nothing to do with the overall story. Including various sexual positions with flowery and badly written love poems

"Oh! I can do that one. Ya just got ta be able to hold your breath." Baya chirped upon one position.

"No you can't!" Iari said, while the other threw him a glare. 

"Look at that one!" Bril laughed, while the others crowded closer, everyone looked at the rather complex sexual position in clear interest. 

"The Laughing Elf and Shovel position..." Dori read aloud what was written on the bottom of this particular illustration before sniffing. "What a particular name."

"Well it is a 'particular' position, I suppose." Vali shrugged. The others nodding their agreement as Bril turned the page to another picture, this one even more elaborate and uncomfortable looking then the last. Making them all visibly pause to stare before turning their heads unconsciously sideways as they tried to figure out just how one would be able to achieve such a twisted and no doubt uncomfortable position.

"That’s impossible!" Bril finally snorted as he sat up straight.

"Its stupid, is what it is." Ola sneered in agreement a moment later, now standing by the bed, but leaning over so he could look along with the others.

"Why would you even want to do that pose? Neither of you could move." Sudri asked, looking confused while a few of the others shrugged.

"Not ta mention it would be torture enough and his pecker would have to bend back like tha."

Dori just shook his head at the image as he reached up to adjust his nose ring, bangles chiming on his thick wrist, "I can get my foot behind my head easy- both if I stretch first. But upside down and balanced on one hand- while he's bent backwards like that. Its just utter nonsense!" He declared with a dismissive sniff, dropping his hand again.

"I don't know... Always did like a challenge." Iari grinned then, still giving the image a critical look. Bril giving his friend a shove while the others just gave the slender Dwarf disbelieving looks as he just grinned more.

"Let me know when you try. I'll be sure that Fin knows, so that old pervert can come take care of you after!" Baya warned, while the others long nose wrinkled at the thought. Everyone hated being in Fin's lecherous care, even though the old Dwarf was quite the skilled healer.

"Aye, then let see how well you go shaking your bony ass around the tavern, all twisted up and stiff the next day!" Vali laughed.

"What is this now?" Someone spoke up then. Recognizing the voice, they all visibly startled and looked up to see Eomi stroll in, dressed in Kingly black garb and details of gold embroidery and chains, his big bushy brown beard braided with many gold beads, clearly amused at finding them all there. 

"Master Eomi!" Ola cheerfully greeted and within the next moment had promptly attached himself adoringly to the tall thin Dwarf's side, who gave the blond a pleased wink. 

"A pretty picture you all make indeed." He then praised, both eyebrows raised with a smile as he looked at those still on the bed. Dori getting up from the bed then and glided over to greet him with a sway in his hips and a sultry smile, coming to stand on his other side.

"Holding Court down here?" The crime Lord teased, reaching up to playfully pluck at the string of pearls around Dori's neck. Pleased to see him wearing them before wrapping that same arm possessively around his waist and pulling him close with a positively filthy smile stretching his thin lips, while Dori just passively leaned into him with a practiced smile as Ola none to subtly glared at him from Eomi's other shoulder. As for the others, the silly and boisterous group of Dwarrows crowded on the bed just moments before was gone, replaced by a giggling and languid flock of colorful and eager Courtesans with coy smiles, lounging and leaning sensually against one another, their sole attention on Eomi, who eagerly soaked it all up with his ever present grin. While Nila, still reading on the bed a little ways from the others, just rolled over and began to openly masturbate, everyone else ignoring him, not that he cared, while Eomi just grinned at the sight, enjoying the pale burnets' usual oddness, Dori would have been embarrassed if he wasn't also used to it.

"Your all making me feel terribly cross with my stuffy and boring advisers now. If I didn't have so much to do later, I would be tempted to have a little orgy." He rumbled with a wink at them all. Nila also by now was getting up from the bed, apparently loosing interest in touching himself and left his book to join the other three when Eomi decided that they should go up to the tavern and have a round ale from one of the new barrels that had just come in, it was also important for the staff to know he was still around and 'cared'. The others stayed behind, waiting long enough until the four were gone then scrambled up and fled the room.

A short time later the four and the trailing bodyguards were making their unhurried way through the maze of hallways and corridors to the second floor, seeing the steps up ahead that lead to the tavern, apparently the deliveries that day were still being made, the stuff of real worth being taken directly to the various third floor storage rooms, while the less important goods where piled upstairs in the tavern as always. A few of the porters pausing to shuffle out of the way of their small party with their heavy loads, even the ones coming down the stairs respectfully dropping their gazes as Eomi and his party strolled past, though most sneaked a few looks. Taking in the other's Kingly garb and surrounded by the three gorgeous beauties, each one more lovely then the next, the dark and wild rumors that they had all heard whispered about, but now saw were quite true apparent. Meanwhile above, the tavern and top floors had been closed for a few hours while the deliveries was being made, most of the residence taking advantage to rest, bathe and get ready for the tavern to reopen later that day.

Everyone visibly jumped however when there was a bang, like something was dropped followed by a loud high-pitched scream then a mad scrambling and commotion, all of them pausing on the stairs and even some of the porters looked curiously back. 

Dori immediately thinking the worst and that another of the enforcers had snapped or someone was being attacked, Nila, Ola and he all sharing brief looks.

"By Durin's hairy balls, what was that?" Eomi demanded, bushy eyebrows lowering as he and everyone else looked in the direction the high-pitched sound had come. 

"Sounded like a woman of Man!" One of the crime Lord's bodyguards said behind the small group, before they all continued up the stairs and see what had happened.

The tavern had been closed so there were no customers or patrons, just the regular staff that worked there, a few of the Companions and enforcers not on duty milling about. While outside the massive open doors many heavy carts could be seen, as soon as they were empty the cart was moved off to make more room in the open area out front of the massive fortress-like structure of Dreams End while the various hired porters went back and forth with their loads of crates and various other things. Tah and a older scruffy-looking Dwarf by the name of Æsir who held a long thin reed, that Dori had seen a few times over the years were directing the porters and was also one of the local and the head of one of the smaller crime syndicates in the area that had wisely and eagerly joined Eomi's forces early in the game years before and was now reaping the rewards. He and his syndicate now ran most of the carts that delivered the various goods in the area, as well as controlling most of the hired porters and loaders for the various mills, mines and granaries in the area. 

He and his employees ignoring the disturbance moments before as they continued to bring in their heavy loads, most of them shirtless and sweating as they were directed to either drop their burdens with the large mass near the back of the tavern or were directed across the tavern then down the steps to the dark third floor and beyond. A few of the enforcers and guards keeping an eye on them, a steady stream of them coming and going, while being utterly ignored for the most part by the various servants, maids and Companions. Though that did not stop some of the porters from freely looking around curiously, some taking advantage to ogle the various Companions while others just kept their heads down and tried to do their job as quickly as possible, very aware of were they where and the dangers to be found in this place, wanting to just get this over with and get their pay.

Xui could be seen nearby, clad in a stained apron, flour covered hands on her broad hips, out of her usual territory of the kitchens and arguing with Tah, or more precisely trying to, Tah ignoring the short rotund and fearsome Dwarrowdam that demanded that the large crates of hissing geese, ducks, chickens, two bored looking goats, three large fat pigs should rightfully be hers since she was the cook. The dour adviser refusing to even talk with her until all the inventory was done, the sweaty and rag-tag porters having unloaded only half the carts parked outside, a steady stream of the shirtless and grunting porters moving the heavy crates and massive chests in. Which included this time a wide variety of 'living' things, as in the farm animals and other less common creatures.

For it was by one pile of stacked goods that some of the enforcers could be seen, and more specifically a enforcer with a big bushy unbraided beard known as Gæira, stood looking red-faced and huffing with embarrassment. While another rough looking enforcer lay passed out on the floor, a open wooden box next to him, having fainted while their fellows were all but rolling around in their uproarious laughter.

"What is all this now?" Eomi demanded as he swept into the tavern with Dori and Ola on his arms. Seeing his enforcers still laughing uproariously as a few of the others were busy tracking something running around the tavern.

"Forgive me, M-Master Eomi!" One of the enforcers tried to explain. "He... he opened one of those boxes!" Barely able to get the words out because of his laughter while pointing to one of the large piles of goods.

"It was a squirrel, Master Eomi." Rádsvid finally grumped, one of the very few who was not amused and just stood there dourly as the other enforcers cackled around him.

"I haven't laughed this hard in years- I think I pissed myself! " Cackled Manc, while leaning heavily against one of the tables, bent over and clutching his belly. 

"Egil's on the floor here, curiousity got the better of 'em and decided to open one of these boxes," One of the others snickered, motioning to the still unconscious Dwarf on the floor. "Then three squirrels popped out and our brave Gæira here screamed for joy!"

"I did not scream! Damn things flew at my face!" Gæira angrily snarles, still clearly shook and embarrassed which only made everyone laugh.

"Oy now! You all be leav'in poor Gæira here alone. He could have died!" Zuri mockingly scolded before her face crumbled into mirth again. "It was going for his throat!"

"Shut your mouth, Zuri!" The now very red-faced enforcer growled, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously.

"Indeed! He could have shite himself to death!" Zuri cackled, sending the rest into howling laughter again. Some of the busy porters curiously looking their way as they continued to file in and out of the tavern and by now even Eomi was flat out laughing. 

Diamond meanwhile just looked bored while Ola and the other Companions that had gathered around were laughing now to, Dori giggling behind a hand as he and the others turned to watch a few of the other enforcers try and catch the two escaped squirrels. Like the others there Dori wasn't paying the various scruffy and tired porters any mind, so in turn he did not see two particular Dwarrows walk past carrying a large heavy create of unprocessed copper between them, though both porters visibly perked and looked up in clear surprise when they spotted him. Almost knocking into a table before sharing a wide-eyed look as they were forced to move along with their unwieldy load across the large tavern heading down stairs, though they threw a few looks over their shoulders at the oblivious silver-haired Concubine.

If Dori had seen them, he would have instantly recognized the brown haired Dwarf with a floppy hat and a large mustache, as well as his round and red-headed younger brother, but at the moment Dori was utterly unaware of the two Ur brothers his attention focused on the conversation around him.

"Why would anyone want a box of squirrels?" One of the other Companions who had come over asked. 

"It was a courting gift!" Manc cackled as Eomi, Dori and everyone else in the group turned and looked over at the wall above the bar where one of the furry intruders was now hanging and angrily chattering, fluffy tail flicking.

"Its kind of cute!" One of the bone-clasp Companions cooed, while another nodded his agreement.

"Its a damn tree-rat is what it is!" Snorted one of the glaring guards.

Dori was still terribly amuse as he, Ola and Diamond glided along with on Eomi's thin arms as he eventually walked over to inspect the new shipment of eclectic and random things as the enforcers continued to squabble and chase the two agile creatures.

"Two more carts to unload and where out of your beard, Master Eomi." Æsir loudly declared, distracting the group as the scruffy Dwarf strolled proudly over with a smile.

"Excellent!" Eomi declaring with an answering smile, snapping his fingers and dismissing his favorites. Dori and the other two stepping back and wandered off to look over the various things brought in as the two began talking business. "I notice these are not your regular crew?" He noted glancing over at the various shirtless Dwarrows coming and going.

"Aye! Normally I have to spend a pretty shilling to find porters, but since those two mines closed down, all the towns in the area are drowning' in out of work miners. I tell ya, I'm getting more work out of these bastards then my normal crew, they carry twice the amount for half the pay!" The other grinned greedily, thumbs hooked into his belt.

While they continued to talk, Dori had wandered off, looking idly around at the various chests and staked boxes, pausing at times to talk with a few of his fellows as well as to nod hello to some of the staff, Ola and Nila also to be seen poking curiously about, the blond already having snatched a few things for himself. As for Dori he was going to go over and see if there was anything he wanted, when he was distracted by a nearby sound, a moment later he found himself squatting down in his light dancing silks with a smile as he petted and cooed over three dark speckled hound pups who whimpered and eagerly licked at his large hands. Their heads sticking out of the partly open top of a large basket, their little tails wagging and gosling each other, but unable to escape the creaking wicker as the silver-Concubine continued to pet and scratch them gently behind their floppy ears.

"Found something you like, my Mithril?" Eomi distinct voice asked from behind him. Causing Dori to look up with a start and watch the Night King stroll over, stopping a few feet away to loom over him, apparently having finished with Æsir.

"You know me to well, Master Eomi. If I may... What of these pups?" Dori asked, mask firmly back in place while elegantly motioning to the basket before reluctantly rising, leaving the whimpering puppies as he turned his full attention to Eomi.

"I'm afraid Hornbori, from the stables has called first dibs on them. Apparently he's still sore after some of our more... playful enforcers getting a bit over rambunctious and stomping two of his dogs to death." He shrugged as his grey gaze turned to idly look around the bustling tavern. Dori unable to stop the disturbed wince that flashed across his face, remembering the ugly incident a few weeks before, it had been late at night, he had been in the tavern holding court in all his finery and dealing cards for a table when he and everyone else had heard the ruckus outside followed by the horrible pained cries in the chill night, luckily most of the younger Companions like Lain and Mure had been asleep. Hornbori was the lonely, antisocial and normally very quiet smith who worked the stables who had no one to watch his back, so unable to get a rise out of him with regular insults and intimidation, some of the darker enforcers decided to try a different method to get a reaction. What followed had been an awful fight, in the end two of Hornbori's loyal dogs were dead, the mourning smith missing part of his ear while one of the drunken enforcers that had killed his dogs had lost an eye and another had to be sewn up by a chuckling Fin who thought the whole thing amusing. Dori had said and done nothing, having seen the end of the fight from the massive open entrance of Dream End a few of his fellow Companions a one or to of the more curious patrons looking over his shoulder, the only thing he had done was have one of the Bouncers go bring Finn in the aftermath.

"That is good." Dori agreed with a thoughtful pursing of his lips. Knowing that the quiet smith who hardly ever spoke or even came into the tavern would take good care of the pups as he glanced back down at the whining puppies. "I'm sure Hornbori will take good care of them."

Eomi meanwhile had walked over to a few heavy crates sat with a few smaller boxes of various sizes stacked on top, when he heard a small noise and his grey eyes were drawn with snake-like focus to a particular wooden box with holes in it, curiosity peeked he picked it up and opened it, after a long moment a smirk appeared on his thin face as he looked down at its squirming contents before firmly closing the box again and strolled back over to where his Concubine. Who was now looking through a chest filled with old books written in Elvish, a wistful look on his pretty face as he absently ran a ringed finger along their spines before looking up when the crime Lord stepped over to him again.

Without a word the thin Dwarf simply handed him the box, who blinked as he automatically took it, looking down at for a moment then turned to give Eomi an unsure look, a suddenly cautious hesitance in his gaze which only made the thin Dwarf smile. 

"Open it." 

Dori's pale eyes looked back down at the medium sized box for another long moment, wondering what game the other was playing. This was the same Dwarf after all that had watched Skafid beat him in the green marble chamber below them in front of everyone before speaking up, the same Dwarf who had also sent him to the room of Songs, that still held the lives of his brothers as assurance of his continued good behavior, all of it with that same smile on his ghoulish face. Eomi also infamous for giving cruel and malicious gifts in small boxes as Dori could now feel the vibrations of something alive and moving within the box he held, seeing the many holes in it so whatever it contained could breath, steeling himself he slowly undid the small tooled latch and opened it. But a moment later Dori's cautious frown instantly turned into utter delight at the sight of two kittens, one orange and the other gray, unable to help a, "Oh!"

He then quickly looked back at Eomi with wide eyes and a bright smile, who was still watching him closely. "Their lovely, Master!" 

"Come here, you darling little things!" Dori then cooed as he knelt down and set the urine stained box down. His face soft in delight as he gently plucked both balls of fur out to cradle securely in his arms as he stood up, unconsciously rocking them when one let out a sweet high cry. In that moment it was so very obvious why so many here in this dark place called him by the nick-name 'Mother'.

Dori meanwhile was in love, he adored cats and babies, kittens being the best of both worlds in his opinion. Seeing the foul state of the interior of the box they had been kept Dori internally growled, it was not a proper way for any animal to be treated, not knowing how long the poor things had been in there. He was however pleased to see while small, the two looked to have been weaned, knowing how important it was for animals not to be taken to soon from their mother, and after a quick peek it appeared they were both females. Double lucky! 

"Their yours if you want them." Eomi smiled looking pleased as he watched the smaller and much younger Dwarf looked up at him again. The caution creeping back into his pale gaze, almost having forgotten the crime Lord was there as he continued to gently rock and pet the small creatures now happily curled up in his arms. 

Dori was tempted, so very tempted, but he had to many enemies here, to many with malicious natures, glancing across the tavern to see Ola arguing with Sudri about something and knowing that anything that was seen as 'his' and that he loved would be in danger, including these innocent kittens. But now as he was holding them he refused to let them be put back in their urine soaked prison or just randomly given away to someone who wouldn't care for them, which left him looking around the tavern, wandering what to do when his eyes happened upon the stairs leading to the top floor. 

Seeing Mure looking small and unhappy as he sat on the steps watching all the activity with a bored expression, Dori instantly got an idea. His gaze moving on and soon spotted Laini as well, who was arguing with Baya on the tavern floor, fighting over some clothes from one of the other chests. Only for the older Companion to snap something and roughly shove him away, who let out a angry squawk as he almost fell, as the other walked away with the clothes and a laughing Búri, the young black-haired Companion throwing a few insults and stomped his foot in frustration while the other two just ignored him. Just because Laini and Mure were the youngest Companions didn't mean they had it easy, only Glói, himself and a few others actively tried to looked out for the two. It was a catty and mean world when it came to Companions, especially to their own kind, they may not be on the streets outside, but they still needed to make their quotas and it was a common and regular occurrence to steal each others patrons, when they were not nicking each others things, squabbling and sabotaging each others clothes and boots. Friends and allies greatly helped, but sometimes it was even nastier, nothing humorous about it no matter how much the patrons or enforcers would laugh or joke about 'squabbling cats'. There was real violence and viciousness, Dori and Ola's relationship being a prime example, the stuff of legends in Dreams End, 'Gold and Silver do not mix well. Or what had happened with Ruby, who had left behind more then one dead body of a fellow Companion before the nasty fight in the bedroom that lead to him being burned with the trash after.

"My deep thanks, Master." Dori smiled, giving a deep thankful bow while still gently holding the two warm little balls of fur to his chest. "If I may I thought.... Might I give them to a few of the young ones."

"Keeping the children happy?" Eomi asked with a oddly satisfied sounding chuckle as Dori gave a nod. Ignoring all the noise being caused by some of the enforcers still chasing the squirrels around as they slowly began to walk back over to where Egil still lay on the floor.

"They'll more then earn their keep when they get older, and I have heard Lady Xui and Mister Soli complaining about the rats of late." Dori assured, only to be interrupted by a loud crash drawing both their attention.

"Evil Spawn of Mordor!" A deep voice roared nearby, followed by another crash as the enforcers were still trying to get the squirrels without success.

"Hmmm.... That’s odd." One of the other enforcers noted as he walked around the stacked goods and crates and over to where some of the others had gathered again, where the empty box that had the squirrels still lay on the floor next to the still out cold Egil, giving it a curious kick. 

"What be?" Gæira grumped, still standing by the unconscious enforcer. A few of the other Companions having wandered over, flocking back over to where the thin crime Lord now stood with Dori at his side.

"I could have sworn I saw three squirrels jump out." The curious enforcer noted in mild confusion, reaching up to scratch his chin in thought.

"I only see two." Diamond spoke up then, looking curiously across the tavern where the two creatures skittered and jumped about.

"Where’s the other then?" Someone said as they gathered into a lose group around Egil on the floor. Though everyone gave Eomi a respectable space, the thin crime Lord though seemed to be in a particularly cheerful mood at the moment with his ever present mellow smile and an indulgent look on his face, while a few of the lower-ranked Companions began to coo and aw over the two kittens, that looked quite content at the moment, Dori still smiling while Diamond came over to stare curiously at them.

Everyone jumped when Gæira promptly let out another loud and rather feminine scream then, as if on cue, a small furry head suddenly poked out of his massive beard before shooting out then skittering under the many tables and chairs.

Eomi throwing his head back with a great guffaw as Dori, who had been standing near Gæira, let out a horrified shriek, leaving the crime Lord's side and running away with a few of the other yelling and horrified Companions, lest it jump into their hair next, though they all soon stopped and dissolved into laughter at the utter silliness of the whole business, now watching the action from a safe distance. The kittens still safe in the cradle of Dori's arms as many of the enforcers dissolved back into their hooting and cackles, almost the entire tavern laughing now, only the staring Diamond and glaring Rádsvid left standing there not laughing while a few of the other enforcers continued to chased after the squirrels with war clubs and axes and the poor porters continued to work, looking confused, trying to stay out of the way and or just keep their heads down.

"There it is!" Manc pointed before he and some of the others were sent back into howling laughter, while again Gæira looked particularly flustered and red-faced.

There was another loud yell when one squirrels across the tavern easily dodged a thrown battle axe that had various Dwarrows throwing themselves out of the way before it deeply embedded itself into the far wall. Then the squirrel promptly leapt at the armor clad enforcer who had dared throw that axe, who promptly yelled and flail about and crashed into a table.

"Its a damn squirrel, not a Nazgul!" The dour and grumpy Rádsvid yelled in disgust at his fellows, completely and officially through with everyone's shit. 

The now terribly amused Eomi himself, wiping wetness from the corner of his eye loudly declared that his enforcers had been soundly defeated. His weakness found out, loudly sending a overly dramatic prayer to Mahal in front of the entire tavern, that his enemies never find out lest they face an army of such vicious creatures, drawing laughs from the whole tavern.

After things had calmed again as every one spread out again, the serving staff now given the task of catching the three squirrels after Eomi got a look at the damage the enforcers had done, calling for someone to drag Egil out of the way until the fool woke up before being distracted by a scowling Skafid who had stomped over, barking furiously and sending most of the enforcers scuttling off or glaring after him. The head enforcer and crime Lord soon walked away from the pile of goods in deep discussion, Diamond was still poking about with most of the other Companions in the tavern then, while Gold disappeared upstairs with a gaggle of his friends. Dori meanwhile stood out of the way by one of the tables continuing to rock and pet the soft creatures in his arms before letting out a disappointed and wistful sigh. Leaning down to indulge himself and give them a nuzzle one more time, his insides melting when they began to softly purr before turning and calling out to one of the enforcers standing across the room, who was watching in amusement with some others as a cursing Viri, armed with a broom, attempted to get one of the squirrels down from over the bar.

"Juton?" The young enforcer look his way with a blink before jogging over with a heavy clinking and jangling of his armor and weapons with a smile.

"What can I do for you, Mother?" Promptly grinning at the scowl Dori shot him before getting to the matter at hand. 

"I do believe that our Mure could use a little cheering up." With that he gently took the orange kitten by the scruff, watching it passively curl as it dangled from his hand, then gently deposited it into Juton's now cupped ones. The enforcer's eyes wide with surprise, but gently excepted it before looking expectancy back at the Concubine with both eyebrows raised, lips pursed in question. 

"Don't let Mure know that it came from me, and if any ask its a gift from Eomi." Dori warned, taking a glance around before smiling back up at the other. The orange kitten looking so very tiny in the young enforcers big gloved hands, now looking curiously over the rim of them before letting out an unhappy cry as a big eager smile lit up Juton's scarred face as he hurriedly nodded his head. Bowing while giving his grateful thanks, then he was gone, rushing to go find Mure who had disappeared up the stairs some time before. Dori watching him go, his hand now absently stroking the remaining gray kitten as he turned is attention over to one of the piles of goods stacked nearby.

"Laini! Could you come over here, dear?"

"What!?" Came the loud and rudely huffed question, no doubt still in a bad mood from earlier and earning him a stern look from the silver-haired Dwarf.

"Don't 'what' me, young Dwarf!" Dori scolded, free hand now on his hip as he watched the younger Dwarf roll his eyes. Dori found himself amused at the others antics despite himself, reminded again of how young Laini was as he watched the dark-haired Companion stomp over with his arms crossed, weaving his way through the tables and almost caused two of the porters to crash into one another, forced to make a unexpected stop, lest they run into the oblivious Companion walk past. 

The young Dwarf's face promptly brightened with a gasp of utter delight when Dori handed him the grey kitten. The Companion eagerly taking and carefully holding it, bad mood utterly forgotten, the kitten letting out a soft mew. "Would you do me a little favor and take care of this for me? A gift from Eomi." Watching the young Dwarf happily nod his head, utterly beaming, excitedly giving the Concubine a quick one armed-hug before Dori sent him off, Laini bounding away for the top floor, where no doubt Mure and Juton also were. There was a envious wistfulness in Dori's breast as he watched Laini disappear up the stairs, he would have loved to have kept both kittens or given them to Ori, but knew he didn't dare, not with Eomi and Ola about, and was comforted in knowing that he had cheered two of his fellows at least and the kittens would be taken care off. Though he planned to 'visit' whenever he got the chance.

After awhile he went back to looking over a few of the other chests, especially poking about the ones that held a lovely selection of silks and furs, the loud racket of the tavern still going on around him as the other lower-ranked Companions investigated the various items not far away, the occasional squabble or comment to be heard. Eomi now to be seen in deep conversation over by the bar with the scowling Skafid, old Hobb the barkeep having just put a fresh ale in front of both while Tah was still taking inventory and Xui had stormed back to the kitchens.

Sometime later as he was looking at a lovely bit of light lavender fabric with delicate indigo designs on it, contemplating how it would look as a tunic, when two of the porters stopped nearby, seeing that he was alone and they had just come back up from dropping off their last load.

"Dori?" A voice ask from somewhere behind him. 

With a curious pursing of his lips Dori turned around to see who it was, his large disc earrings chiming, only a few here still calling him by his actual name. When his eyes flew wide, heart all but skipping a beat and mouth in a perfect 'o' of utter surprise upon spotting the unmistakable sight of Bofur and Bombur standing not far away, only a few tables and chairs separating them. The Ur brothers looking back at him just as wide-eyed, as he stood there Dori could see that both were shirtless like the other porters still coming and going through the tavern, both of them looking exhausted, dirty and covered in sweat. And while still rotund, Dori had never seen Bombur so small and it made him wince in complete sympathy to see. Knowing all to well what it was like to be on hard times, how hunger and exhaustion constantly dogged ones steps and hated seeing his friends so down trodden even as he watched with a pang in his heart to see that familiar easy smile light up Bofur's dirty face under his floppy hat.

"Dori? Well bless, me! It is you!" Bofur gasped in amazement, teeth flashing. Which made Dori smile brightly in turn, finding himself hurrying over to them, the other two doing the same, meeting each other halfway.

"Bofur, Bombur! I can't believe its you, I haven't seen you both in a age!" He gasped, the other two smiling at him.

Bofur automatically lifted his arms for an embrace, friends reunited, only to quickly and self consciously pulled his arms back. Seeing how finely Dori was dressed and remembering just then how dirty he was, reaching up to rub the back of his neck while Dori lowered his own arms, having caught himself doing the same, the Ri and two Urs finding themselves standing there feeling odd as the activity continued on around them unabated.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Bombur asked then, his dark round eyes wide looking him over curiously. Dori just gave him a pointed look, no longer ashamed of what he had become, but not proud of it either, while Bofur looked a bit pained, and it was a moment later that Bombur looked embarrassed, but when he shyly looked back at Dori he didn't look disgusted. "Never mind." 

"We all be doin' what we can. Ya look lovely Dori." Bofur said with a understanding look, the smile still there, but not as bright, Bombur nodding his agreement.

"Thank you, truly." He dropped his eyes for a moment, finding himself touched by their easy acceptance. As a real and open smile appeared on Dori's face as he reached out to clasp one of their dirty gloved hands in both of his own, seeing the answering smiles return on theirs, the firm return squeeze of strong fingers. Their families had know each other for a long time, Bofur being the same age as his brother and having all but grown up with Nori, and the Urs had long come to except Nori for what he had become and his lifestyle, they now had no judgment of Dori's, simply excepting him. But Dori found the fear and worry that never left him completely, that he always tried to keep a tight lid on, rose up inside him again. The laughter, silliness and what he had been feeling earlier with the kittens were all to few and fleeting bright spots in this place, yet here were two of his actual friends, good people and they were in terrible danger, having wandered into the dark pit of serpents he himself was trapped.

"What are you doing here!?" Dori urgently demanded in a low hiss. Stepping closer even as he let go of their hands, finding his eyes turning to dart around them, making sure non was watching while both Urs looked a bit taken aback.

"The mines closed, don't be knowing rightly why... Somethin' about a dust-up between the BroadBeams and the King." The taller Dwarf sighed, his cheer faltering. Dori meanwhile frowned and found himself remembering what Eomi had told him when they had their parade through town before looking back at his friends, wondering if the Urs where one of those camped out with all the other displaced miners in the park in the center of town. Feeling guilty by association, knowing that this was because of one of Eomi's games.

"Dori, where's your Ori?" Bofur suddenly frowned in complete seriousness, looking about again, this time his troubled gaze sweeping low as if he expected to see the smallest Ri toddling about. While the silver-haired Concubine dropped his gaze in shame, though a part of him seemed to thrill at someone else saying his child's name aloud, an acknowledgment that he had had a life before this, that name giving him reason still to try and get out of this place.

"Not here. But he's with Nori." Both of Bofur's eyebrows rising in surprise, while Bombur visibly frowned, but just as surprised, both more then aware of the thief's mercurial nature.

"Look, Dori. We hate to be a imposition, but see'in as you work here already... We was wonder’in if ya could do us a favor and be putt’ in a good word for Bombur 'ere with the cook. Ya already be know’ in Bom's talents. And ah...maybe, if its not to much to be askin'. If there might be somethin' for myself here. If ya be needin' anything tinkered or fixed, I'm perfectly willin to help your smith out or even push a broom abou-"

Only for his words to come to an aborted stop when Dori suddenly grabbed his hand in a hard grip, an Bofur's smile immediately fell upon seeing the clear look of warning and such fear on Dori's lovely face. "Dori?" He asked in concern before his dark eyes looked around the tavern with suddenly wary eyes. His hand now clasping the others in turn, sharing a brief concerned look with Bombur, both Urs now picking up that something being very wrong here. The taller Dwarf leaning down a bit, brows knitted together and cautiously whispering. "What’s wrong?"

Dori wanted to talk and ask them so much, ask after Drona and Bifur, to know how their little ones were doing. But it wasn't safe, not here and there wasn't time, the reality of where they stood rising up inside Dori like a tide, Bofur and Bombur were good decent folk and friends, they didn't belong in this place.

"Leave. Leave, my friends." He urged then, barely above a whisper, gaze darting between the two. Still firmly holding Bofur's gloved hand, Dori used his free hand to push two of his thick heavy gold bangles off his own wrist and shoved them over the miners large dirty gloved hand and onto his thick wrist, then careful to tuck them under Bofur's gloves out of sight before firmly letting go and stepping back. The two bangles were solid and well worked gold, if they were careful that could last them and their family a month or more, but both Ur's looked confused and suspicious now, neither liked charity, but both reluctantly could not afford to refuse such a gift in the straight they had found themselves of late, though the didn't like it and both looked worried, now aware that that something was seriously wrong.

"Surely this place can't be that bad?" Bombur frowned softly, remembering seeing Dori laughing with all the others earlier about something. His dark eyes darting about to take in the good stone and opulent wealth to be found everywhere, even the wealth their friend was all but dripping in, the revealing silk fabric of what he wore alone dazzling.

"This is a den of monsters" Dori asserted after a long tense movement. Both Urs looked a bit taken aback by the look in his pale eyes, the fear there, this was not the same Dwarf they had known before, he was changed and maybe not for the better. 

The three guiltily started and looked up as they heard someone come over then, the tavern still buzzing around them, Dori's gut clenching before easing some when he saw that it was not Eomi or one of the other beings of this place he need be wary of.

"Who are these now?" Sudri strolled over with a flirtation look, coming to stand beside Dori. Glancing over and pleasantly gave Bofur a wink, who gave a cheeky grin back, but turned his full sultry smile to the uncomfortable Bombur who was shifting on his feet. "Aren’t you the adorable one!" He purred.

"Never seen them before... But can you believe they thought they could afford me?" Dori sniffed in false amusement, his own flirtatious work-mask back on. But the warning was still clear in his eyes and both Urs read it loud and clear.

Bofur's smile leaving as he looked away from the lovely dark-skinned Sudri beside Dori, who was suddenly acting different, there was danger here and he found himself glancing suspiciously around with wary eyes, taking in the details he had not paid attention to before, especially all the heavily armored enforcers milling about. Though subtly had never been his strong suit, Sudri now cocking a curious eyebrow at the tall porter's odd behavior, luckily Bombur was quicker on his feet this time, thick chin lowered to his chest as his dark eyes darted cautiously at the two Companions, the thick rope of his hair looped across his belly, but when it became clear that his brother would not answer he spoke up.

"Um... Pardon, were new around here and never seen no proper Companions is all." He apologized. Bofur quickly turning back around to look at his brother then back at the two Companions before giving an agreeing nod, a ready but unsure smile back on his face.

"Aye. What he be say'in'." Giving another nod, the ends of his hat flopping. 

"Enough 'o tha now!" A loud and unpleasant voice suddenly shouted, making the four visibly jump and turn to see the scruffy Æsir stomp over. "I aint pay’in you both to be ogling the merchandise! Get back to work!" He snarled. Both Ur's turning to give the eldest Ri a departing and troubled look before being forced to scramble away, lest they take a strike from the thin but strong reed the overseer carried. Æsir giving poor Bombur a none to gentle shove towards the open entrance. "You too pretty-boy!"

He then turned to give Dori and Sudri a hungry grin, suddenly all coy, eyes looking them over. "As for you lovely things... I would be most appreciative if you wasn't distract’ in my already lazy workers. Their paid by the hour you know."

Dori made a point of seeming to ignore them after that, though he couldn't help but watch them from the corner of his eye, seeing Bofur do the same, a frown on his normally cheerful face, while his brother was sure to keep his head down. When the last of the deliveries had been dropped off, they like the rest quickly walked out of Dreams End, Æsir loudly hounding their steps, Bofur catching Dori's gaze one more time before being forced to move on with the others, his younger brother trailing after. The Silver-haired Concubine subtly watching them go with an air of utter uncaring to mask his true feelings of both relief and yet a deep regret and disappointment, a reminder of a life denied him as he now stood by the bar, an untouched goblet of wine in front of him. And for a long while he stood there letting his gaze wander around the bustling tavern and all those within as he thought about what he had said to the Ur's, he hadn't lied, this was a den of monsters. But was he also now one of those monsters, maybe this truly was his home now.

With that he picked up his goblet and rudely downed it in one long go before putting it back on the bar, then reached over where he knew old Hobb kept some stronger wine behind the counter, snagging two unopened bottles, then turned and glided away. Deciding to go take a nap since he and his fellows would be up late that night entertaining and being the decorations of choice at Eomi's side, the crime Lord having invited a few old allies that happened to be in the area to play cards, scheme and drink with him before Eomi had two of them killed after.

 

____

 

It was some time later, down on the third floor in Master Eomi's large personal bedroom, it was pleasantly warm, a cheerful fire in the large marble hearth. It and a few lamps providing plenty of light while Dori took advantage of the others being out for a little peace and quiet, dressed in his favorite purple dancing silks as he sat on the end of the massive bed mending one of Ori's small knitted tunics, a smile on his lips knowing Ori had probably gotten dragged into another of the young Princes' roughhousing. As he sat there with his mending he did not notice how a few of the candles seemed to snuff out by themselves, the room getting darker, the shadows thicken and creeping steadily closer. 

He looked curiously up with a mild frown when heard the sound of little running feet echoing in the hallway outside the room. With a gasp, sowing dropped to the floor forgotten as he shot to his feet when the small and unmistakable form of Ori toddled past the open doorway.

"Ori!" 

As quickly as the vision appeared it was gone, hearing the sound of those little feet fading as he rushed across the room."By Mahal, Ori! Ori, wait!"

He paused in the entrance, a hand against the oddly hot stones of the doorway, the normally cool air instead was damp and warm, lips parted and eyes still wide in disbelief and horror as he looked down the dark hallway to watch Ori toddle over to Nori at the end of the hall, who scooped him up into his arms and giving him a playful bounce, the echoing sound of Ori high sweet giggle to be heard. The two then turning to look back at him across the growing distance, both smiling, Nori with a mischievous spark in his bright hazel eyes, while Ori waved a little hand at him before they turned and moved on down the hallway at a leisurely pace.

"Nori! Ori!" Dori called, stepping away from the doorway and raced down the dark hall after them. But nothing was right and as fast as he ran he found his own pace oddly slowed somehow in the ever increasing distance as he raced after them in the oddly empty corridors as Dori felt as if he was moving through water.

Dori gasped, jerking away in added horror, but kept going as the dark walls began to erupt in grasping hands, reaching out for him. But his brothers kept moving on ahead, watching their backs get farther away, while his own pace stayed so very slow. "No, wait! Please, wait for me!" Struggling through the now forest of grasping and grabbing hands reaching for him, tugging on his clothes and ripping at his hair, holding him back, delaying him as his brothers just got further and further away no matter how hard he tried to catch up as the hallway twisted and turned and all to soon he had lost sight of them.

"Please wait!" He cried after, but he found himself slowing as he could only stare beseechingly after the way they had gone as he tried to breath, gulping at the thick hot air, the forest of hands latching on and he soon found that his forward momentum was slowing further until stopping altogether as more and more hands came out of the walls grabbing hold, and pulled him back and soon he was being dragged backwards.

He was wondering why he was even fighting them, when his heart suddenly slammed against his ribs as the dark hot thick air of the twisting corridor was filled with a loud echoing scream of pain, then a high shrill sound and cry for help. "Dori! Dori help me!"

"Nori! Ori!" He cried out and was immediately fighting against the forest of hands again, this time snarling like a wild thing, tearing himself away from them, his heart pounding, wild-eyes fixed ahead. Recognizing Ori high-pitched screams and Nori's desperate cries and shouts of agony up ahead. Mind racing, knowing only that his brothers needed him, that someone was hurting them.

"DORI! Where- where!?" Came Ori's small confused and frighted voice, joined a moment after by Nori's.

"Brother! Brother HELP ME!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"NORI! I'M COMMING! ORI! NORI!! He screamed upon hearing another long pained howl which seemed to tear into his very being along with the wrenching sounds of Ori's frighted cries. An inferno of a frightened rage and desperation of a mother bear rising up within him as his own screams seeming to echo back at him as he struggled, now charging through and batting the hands away. 

He raced down the twisting and bowing corridors, the horrible sounds echoing and where before he had seemed to move through molasses, now he all but flew, charging through the many hands still coming out and reaching for him, but they couldn't hold him as he now saw a thick door up ahead-

And burst through that door, the heavy wood swinging open as he rushed through only to come to an abrupt clumsy stop as he let out an aborted scream, a hand going to his mouth, recognizing that he was now in the small round Room of Songs. The soft clinking of the chains swaying gently from the thick rafters above, the many lit candles flickering on what remained of their once thick wax sticks, the soft wax having pooled and dripped over the edges of the various holders and on the long table with its many tools as the shadows danced around the room. But that was not what made him stumble back in utter horror, almost slipping on the thick gore and blood splattered about, the many bloody hand prints and claw marks left on the round walls and door from a desperate and mad struggle that must have taken place, evidence of the panicked and useless flailing of one fighting against agony and death. 

While most Men preferred to hang their criminals, those unlucky enough to be caught, including the young, Dori having unfortunately seen the horrid sight of children of Men, some as young as six swinging from a scaffold in a town square or trees outside of various towns. Dwarves had their own methods when it came to the punishment of criminals, some worse then others and it could be no less horrific. All Dori's worst fears and past dread realized, he had failed his brother. He had failed so badly and now all that remained of his younger brother was the steady sound of the blood and other congealing liquids pouring down the drain in the middle of the room, messy ropes of spilled intestines, organs and bits of meat flung haphazard around the room. Nori's severed body-parts scattered about, his severed head laying on its side by the drain in the floor, his long blood-soaked and tattered braid resting over his eyes almost like a blindfold, cold blue lips still parted in a silent grimace of agony.

Dori wanted to scream in abject horror of it, heart thundering in the cage of his chest, to scream Nori's name, to deny what he was seeing as he pressed back against the hot stone wall. No, this could not be! But nothing came out, his throat closed up tight, hand still clamped to his mouth, bottling up the howls and sorrow inside him trying to claw its way out, everything he had always feared for Nori, why he hated, nagged and bullied what his brother did and was now laying before him.

Dori finally turned away from the horrific sight of Nori still scattered messily about the floor, only to give another start, trembling hand numbly dropping from his mouth to see Ori just calmly standing there on the other side of the room watching him. "Ori!" He managed to rasp, taking a step and raising his hand towards him. Seeing that the Dwarfling was still in the same outfit Dori had helped dress him in that last sweet and bitter day, the last day he had dropped him off at the library, even the scarf with the fluffy tassels Dori had knitted for him many years ago wound around his neck. The Dwarfling just standing there amid the horror, charcoal smug on his round plump cheek and cupped in Ori's small ink-stained hands he held a small dead bird, the same one Nila had tossed to the flames.

"Thieves get caught." Ori simply said aloud, then turned his big eyes to look curiously down at what remained of their brother.

Dori finding himself also turning to look back down at the scattered remains of Nori, only to see that the horror of his mutilated sibling was gone, even the blood. The scratched and many times gouged floor and walls suddenly clean, only the dancing shadows and the many candles to be seen. He snapped around to look at Ori again, only to see he to was gone as well, but where he had stood there was now the very alive little bird looking curiously up at him from the floor, cocking its head this way and that. 

Dori could only blink in utter confusion as he slowly walked across the room over to where his brother had stood, staring down at the fidgeting creature with wide eyes, lips pursed. He found himself unconsciously reaching down only for the tiny bird to suddenly take wing and flit past him, feeling the quick soft flick of a feather across his cheek. Dori lifting his head to watch it do a circuit of the round room, face open in bemusement before the bird flew out the now open door he had first come through. After a moment and not knowing what else to do, Dori found himself following after, hearing the soft flutter of bird wings echoing beyond and out of sight, dashing out the door and plunging back into the darkness and leaving the terrible room behind.

Only to immediately stumbled through another door and found himself in the middle of another room, drawing him up short again, finding himself looking wildly around in shock to see himself back in Eomi's massive bedroom, the same bedroom, the candles still burning low and the fire hissing away in the hearth. Right back where he had started and with neither the bird, Ori or Nori anywhere in sight. He whirled around to see the door he had run out not moments before still open behind him, the dark yawning of the corridor beyond, thoughts still racing. Knowing that Ori and Nori were still somewhere in this dark evil labyrinth that had become his home, they were in danger here, any of the many monsters here could find them!

It was then he heard the fluttering of wings again as well as the added rattle of a chain, turning his head Dori saw with a frown and bitter disappointment that it was only Ola's pretty gilded cage, still hanging from it chain, the poor little birds still trapped within. He quickly turned back to the door, gut still turning in worry, he had to find Ori and Nori before it was to late! He was the eldest, he was suppose to take care of them, but he somehow kept failing! But he couldn't fail now, not this time! Dashing across the room and for the door again- Only to be stopped by a long whip-cord thin arm suddenly barring his way.

He turned to see Eomi slowly appear out of the liquid-like darkness like a ghoul out of some fairy-tale, standing over him in all his dark finery, the dancing shadows making his face skull-like as he grinned at him from the open doorway and Dori found himself instinctively backing away, knowing that cruel smile all to well.

"My Mithril! I've brought you someone... think of it as a reunion." Eomi cheerfully said before glancing knowingly over his shoulder before turning back with a smirk. Making Dori's stomach tighten and frown as he then noticed another dark figure now standing in the hallway behind the thin crime Lord, who moved graciously out of the way. Watching a familiar slender figure in dark form-fitting clothes smoothly and silently come closer, out of the darkness and into the room. 

"Nori!" Dori found himself calling out then, the awful vision from the room before still fresh in his mind. Stepping automatically forward, shock and relief in his voice, but then Dori began to feel something was just 'wrong' as a small sharp nagging feeling started to tug at him then. That something was different about his brother, noticing little things as he came closer to meet the figure that the light from the hearth and lamps could not seem to illuminate just yet, the not quite as smooth gate...The shoulders just a bit to broad... Nori not wearing his hair in its regular silly three-peaked style, though Dori could now see the three same braids in the other's beard... It was almost like... 

"Pretty little Dori."

Only for Dori to visibly blanch and stop dead in his tracks at the sound of that very familiar and dreaded voice from the past as icy fingers raced up his spine. The figure wasn't his brother, It wasn't Nori at all! Watching as the slender and almost lanky Dwarf finally stepped fully out of the darkness while Dori took a step back, eyes wide again in disbelief.

It was Frosti, his Second Father, the same one he had thankfully not laid eyes upon in many, many a year. He could see that while Nori inherited most of his looks from their mother, but also a lot of characteristics from his sire as well, for aside from Frost's height and frame, he also inherited agility and speed, that same easy slight-of-hand and roguish charm. Frosti was a master when it came to knife-work of any kind, one of the few things he had insisted teaching Nori the short time he had been in their lives growing up, now his son was just as proficient and had even followed him into the Underworld, following in his sires' disreputable footprints in the end. 

It seemed like several life-times ago and yet just yesterday that the slender thief had met their Mother on the Road, dazzled by her beauty and swept her off her booted feet, who was alone and desperate, wanting to fill the void in herself that she had nurtured since the loss of her One and home. Making her blind with his words and charming company and she happily letting him, but she was a fool. For nothing she ever did would fill that void, not Frosti or the other Dwarrows after, not even her own children could shrink it. Not that Frosti had cared of course, ever the opportunist. For Dori had never found his Second Father charming, even so young he knew the truth behind those easy smiles, his young flesh very aware of how skilled and quick the thief's fingers were. Dori never being quick enough to avoid the unwanted touches from those nimble fingers when Mother was not looking or when Nori was out playing, how many times did he try and ignore the uncomfortable hungry look in those sly brown eyes, that Nori thankfully had not inherited, having the sharp hazel of their Mother. 

"I'm just here to get a final 'proper' goodbye." Frosti smiled while stepping forward on his thin-soled boots as if he expected a warm embrace, while Eomi could still be seen intently watching by the door. 

"No!" Dori snarled as he backed away, heart pounding as Frosti continued to advance. 

"Be a good lad now and come 'ere..." The other purred with that same remembered gleam in those hungry brown eyes.

After the first time Dori had been foolish enough to obey, he had quickly learned to do anything but, always trying to avoid being alone with him, trying to stay where there were always others, but unfortunately Frosti was slick and able to get him alone or trap him occasionally. Being to young to fight him off or shove those grasping hands and invasive fingers away, though he had valiantly tried, not having developed his inherited strength yet. More then once his attempted cries for help silenced by a firm finger-less-gloved hand, feeling Frosti hot damp breath against his face and neck as the much bigger and heavier body pressing against him. Luckily it went no further then those rushed and uncomfortable clenches because of unforeseen and sudden interruptions that had Frost leaping off or roughly shoving Dori away him, like someone from their camp happening to walk by. Nori would come back from playing or Mother would suddenly appear insisting that a chore needed to be done or declaring that Dori should start dinner. A strange look in her hazel eyes, but always refusing to look at Dori during those times, even as he would turn to her with beseeching eyes, she never had time or patience for him. Though it would only be that night when Frosti had had to much drink and everyone else in camp was a sleep that he had tried to take it further, the same night that Nori bashed his own father over the head with a bottle and slashed him across the face. From then on Frosti was far more cautious, never touching Dori again, but that did not stop those roving and hungry eyes, it was a wonderful day when Dori's mother finally tossed the thief and assassin out for the last time and officially severed her bond with him in front of several witnesses, including Dori and Nori.

"Don't be like that, now. Come over here and give your Father some proper affection." The other insisted, speaking to him as if he was still a child. All smooth smiles and teasing voice, but Dori could see the irritation there and anyone who knew him knew that Frosti had a very dark and dangerous side beneath that rouge's grin and smooth charm. A skilled and deadly assassin as he was a thief, though he was thankfully not violent when it came to their small family, but he also didn’t like to be disobeyed either.

But now Dori bizarrely found himself as he once was, as if somehow thrown back in time, watching as the thief and assassin moved one of his finger-less gloved hands to his thick belt, full of knives and various small pouches, sitting there like a waiting threat.

"No! You stay away from me!" Dori shouted then, teeth flashing and bristling up like a cat. Even though he couldn't help but feel utterly vulnerable and helpless, past mixing with his dark present, once again the frightened child he had been as a nightmare from the past had come to torment him, and as Dori's eyes darted around looking for a way to escape, to run, he saw that Frosti and Eomi were not alone. For it was with sickening horror he could see more monsters stepping out of the darkness of the suddenly shrinking bedroom to join them, some slithering in through the elongating doorway past the smirking Eomi, others appearing out of the shadows themselves, Dori recognizing all of them, but couldn't even name half of them. 

With a disjointed flicker Frosti had somehow gotten close enough to grab him, jolting a hitched gasp from him, drawing his full attention back as began to furiously try and yank away from that familiar and unwanted hand. He let out a strained hiss, leaning back, his free hand trying with no avail to pry that hand off his wrist, bare feet slipping across the cold marble floor with a squeak, only to find that his strength seemed to have fled him, while the others' grip was like iron, seeing that oh so charming and roguish smile as he was reeled in even as he desperately yanked and tried to twist away. 

"No! Let go of me!!" He cried shaking his head, still not believing what was happening, trying to dig his heels in. 

"You selfish little shit!" The lanky Dwarf angrily yelled when Dori managed to some how twist out of his grip. The charm gone, the mask that fooled so many gone, as still more faces came out of the darkness and filling the bedroom.

"Selfish little Dori, only thinking of himself! Nothing but a shame and burden to your poor Mother!" Frosti snarled, as he and the others continued to advance. Stepping around the hanging bird cage, the little creatures inside that chirped and fluttered in their prison while the darkness around them seeming a living thing, growing and swallowing the light in the room as Dori was backed into the bed which he glanced back in horror, instinctively knowing where this was going.

Looking hurriedly around Dori sought another way to escape, to run, to possible dart around the bed he was being herded to, to another exit only too see more monsters step out of the darkness, then with no where to run he even tried to shove through the advancing nightmares, most of them he recognized as abusive clients and those that had hurt him in the past, some not even knowing or caring they had done so. Like his first nameless and uncaring client when he had started walking the gutters or the smirking Brundi, and others. But there was no escape, all of them boxing him in and had cut off any escape, everywhere he looked more still appearing out of the shadows like the foul and pig-like Grom, the ugly Miller that had taken him home and tried to strangle him for his bed sport, the handsome and rich red-head Lord's son who had hired him for a little 'entertaining' but in truth was an impotent sadist, and others, thugs, perverts and black-hearts. Yet most he did not even know their name, just recognizing a facial feature or braid, all of them part of a seething nebulous mass of all his various clients over the years, the good and the bad, all hungry and wanting. And over by the door, watching it all like a ghoul was Master Eomi, his thin form casually leaning back against the door frame, a toothy and far to amused grin on his gaunt face. 

There was nowhere to run they had him surrounded, reaching out for him while he cursed and snarled, others still coming forward to hold him as he jerked and struggled, trying to lash out, bite and knock them away, but all for not, his strength fled or useless as the rough hands caught and grabbed onto him as if trying to pull the very flesh from his bones. Soon holding him in many shackles of bone and calluses, while others tore his clothes off him while Dori continued to snap and snarl as they pushed and dragged him back and then onto the bed, holding him down as he thrashed, bit and kicked. 

With Frosti still front and center, now crowded over him, fumbling with his belt as he had that night, but things only go worse as something began to move under the skin of Frosti's angular and attractive features. The nasty scars on his face began to bubble and ripple before erupting in small black spiders that began crawling over his face, some even escaping his grinning mouth and large nose, some dropping down on threads of silk, like many dark multi-limbed drops of drool as Dori screamed in horror and thrashed all the harder under him. 

"Good whores are quiet and obey!" Frosti was shouting at him, a few spiders flying out of him mouth like spittle as others still continuing to leak out of his face, pants now open and thick cock in hand.

"No! NO NO!!! Dori cried out, eyes clamped shut. Still furiously trying to struggle, the bed itself now seeming to cling and hamper his useless attempts of escape, the very air thick and sweltering as tears now ran unchecked down his grimacing face. The sound of the others amusement ringing in his ears as their eager faces spun above, leering down at him as his Second Father took his place to be the first between his legs, there would be no help this time, no escape as the first Dwarf to introduce him to the world of sex would be the first in this gang rape.

Dori tossed his head, letting out an inarticulate sound of fear and utter frustration as Frosti loomed over him, to close, to intimate, the bed dipping beneath their combined weight, feeling those unwelcome clever hands touching him again, his skin crawling. Straining against the many restraining hands while spiders continued dripping out of Frosti' mouth and open scars, falling onto Dori who could feel them scuttling across his bare skin every which way as the other monsters eagerly kept him pinned and reaching greedily for their own chance. More still pouring into the ever shrinking room and now towering over all the others was the unmistakable sight of Pryit eagerly waded in while Dori's fear and panic only climbed, a roaring in his ears at seeing Pryit move across the room towards him through the ever moving forest of monsters. 

While the massive Dwarf was shoving his way through the others, impatient for his turn, he clumsily knocked into Ola's hanging birdcage, making it swing as an annoyed frown appeared on his broad features as he turned to glare at it. Then in a fit of malicious spite, that Dori was all to familiar with, Pryit reached out with a massive paw and ripped it off the chain, rattling the cage and sending the birds within into a panic as he took a moment to glare down at them before turning to look in the direction of the roaring hearth with a sneer. A moment later in nothing but childish spite, Pryit harshly threw the gilded cage into the fire, none caring as the others continued to swarm Dori, ignoring his own cries, hurting him, their many grasping hands and fingers digging into him, drawing blood.

There was a horrible sound that rose up like the wailing of frighten children and the high-pitched cries of agony as the poor things caught fire, trapped writhing in their gilded cage amide the terrible heat, desperately trying to escape their cruel prison, their lovely wings alight. The fire raging as they continued to scream, desperately throwing themselves against the bars in agony, their small bodies being consumed by the hungry flames.

While Dori screamed with them, just as trapped and helpless as he threw his head back, body arched off the bed in pain from Frosti’s harsh thrust, ripping through him as those many other cruel fingers began to rip into his flesh, blood gushing out as lovely purple flowers erupted from the wounds. All over his body the gore coated blossoms would burst forth and unfurled as the many hands continued to literally tear into him, some of the spiders now eagerly crawling up them as the delicate petals shuddered and swayed as Frosti groaned in pleasure and eagerly continued to roughly thrust into him-

 

With a great choking gasp Dori bolted up from the tangle of furs on the massive bed, eyes wide and looking hurriedly around the dark room expecting to see a sea of hungry monsters as his chest heaved, heart thundering. But Frosti, Pryit, Eomi and all the others gone, the room empty save for himself, the fire still crackling in the large hearth, the firelight keeping the darkness at bay and bathing the room in soft warm orange glow, everything quiet and peaceful, the screams and roaring gone, even as they seemed to echo in his ears still. After a few moments and seeing no one there as he sat there naked and stiff on the bed before visibly wilting, the tension leaving his body in a rush as he closed his eyes, raising a shaky hand to his face. His other now fisting the furs for a long few moments as a deep shudder ran through him before drawing his knees up, tightly wrapping his strong arms around them and hugged them tight, face buried in his knees, never in his life having had such a real and horrible nightmare, still feeling frighten and violated.

It was a dream.... Just a terrible dream, he silently repeated to himself as he lifted his head just enough to peek out at the opulent and empty bedroom around him. And for a long while he sat there wide-eyed and curled up tight in the middle of the massive bed, trying to will the last images of the dream away, skin crawling and feeling so very dirty as his heartbeat finally slowed as the feeling of those hands and that terrible noise faded. Letting his eyes roam around the room, grounding himself in the subtle differences, the darkness warm and pleasant again, not the dark sucking void of his nightmare, the room empty save for himself, mentally chiding himself for his own foolishness even as he continued to hold himself as he looked around, just in case. Soon realizing that it was still the middle of the day, remembering that he had come down here earlier to take a little nap since he had been up so late the last few evenings and would be again up late that night. Remembering Bril's erotic book earlier that day, the amusing incident with the enforcers and squirrels, and Eomi's gift of the kittens. His heart squeezing a bit as he also remembered his unexpected encounter with Bofur and Bombur, looking so downtrodden and exhausted. Keenly missing them and the memory of the life he used to have, hoping his friends took his advice and silently wished them luck. It was then that Dori glanced over at the lovely gilded cage then, seeing that it was still hanging there near the hearth from its lovely polished brass chain and not in the fire.

Earlier he had stripped out of his clothes before going down and enjoying the simple pleasure of having the massive bed completely to himself, now he felt vulnerable and chilled and he wanted his clothes, looking around for them before spotting them still neatly draped over a chair that Eomi regularly used to read by the large stone hearth. Still visibly shaken Dori eventually let go of his knees and crawled to the edge of the mattress before almost tumbling off with none of his usual grace, his bare foot just missed stepping on one of the many empty wine bottles on the floor, making one fall over and clink against another one as the silver-haired Dwarf rushed over to the chair and hurriedly got redressed in his light sleeveless plum colored dancing silks. Having slept in his jewelry again, the string of pearls around his neck lightly clacking, bangles and earnings chiming with his hurried movements, feeling the light weight of his nose ring resting above his top lip, having forgotten about it, his hair still up in its complex and regular braids and mithril claps.

Now that he was dressed he decided that he desperately needed something to calm his frayed nerves and he went to his knees by the massive bed to check the bottles on the floor again, making them clink and roll across the marble in his frustration for even a few drops left, he could have sworn he still hadn't fully finished that last bottle before he had fallen asleep earlier. Frustrated he sat back on his heels glaring at bottles, feeling almost betrayed by them, when he heard the flutter of wings. Finding himself pausing, lips pursing, everything inside him screeching to a sudden halt as everything seemed to quiet for him, feeling the steady tempo of his own heart, his desperate need of just moments before forgotten as he knelt there and slowly turned his attention across the room, noticing the cage again. 

Dori stood up, bottles forgotten and the nightmare still fresh as he slowly padded over to the hanging cage on bare feet, had thought the little birds asleep, but was surprised to see that they were awake. The small birds within quiet and clustered together upon the main perch, the small cup of seeds upon the white splattered floor of the cage untouched, the water spilt. Their small dark eyes wide and darting about as they huddled tightly together, and it was then that Dori realized that the poor things couldn't even see him, though they could clearly sense his close presence, blind in the darkness that he and his fellows found comforting, their own dark adapted eyes seeing so clearly. Little innocent creatures of the air and sunlight trapped in a prison not of their choosing, kept only out of petty amusement and greed. 

Dori's pale eyes narrowed as his plump lips grew tight at seeing their obvious distress, still haunted by the echoes of his nightmare, the feeling of his own helplessness, these little creatures taken and imprisoned for the cruel amusement of others, frightened and huddled in the darkness, tormented when they dare to not sing for their jailers amusement. Remembering the one that had already died and Nila's words, having broken its little body against the bars of the cage in its desperation, only for its tiny body to be tossed uncaring to the flames, and it was only a matter of time before more died. It struck something deep in his heart, Dori knew how these little birds felt and he found himself taking action before he even truly realized what he was doing. 

Some of the birds were startled from their perch, giving nervous twitters, wings fluttering as a few now found themselves now hopping on the bottom of their dark and cramped prison as the silver-haired Concubine firmly took hold of the cage with one hand then reached up to the chain it hung from with his other. He then used his strength and gave it a vicious yank, grunting as the brass links held, but the bolt in the ceiling failed, causing it and the long brass chain to loudly crash to the marble floor as he stepped out of the away. Then utterly uncaring of the long length of brass chain trailing after, he walked barefoot out of the massive bedroom, the chain cheerfully clinking and scrapping against the stone floor, then the smooth stones of the hallway as various servants, guards and enforcers would pause, some looking mild amused and or curiosity as Dori glided past, head up, eyes ahead and cage in hand, but none stopped him.

He unfortunately encountered Gold coming down the stair as he went up them, the blond making a point of giving him the cold shoulder, when they passed each other however he seemed to then realize just what the Concubine carried, stopping there on the steps and looking open-mouthed after for a moment as Dori continued to ignore him as he climbed the stairs, before the other Companion began to angrily yell behind him.

"Wha-!? Thats mine!" he snarled in outrage, brown eyes incredulous before stomping after him. When they got to the tavern Ola stopped at the top of the stairs and put a firm boot down on the trailing chain to stop the other. But apparently was still weary from Dori's threat for all his furious swearing and angry demands, he was still hesitant to get into a full confrontation, not to mention with so many watching in the tavern.

But Dori didn't care and didn't stop, still having one hand on the chain and when he felt it go taunt he simply gave it a sharp jerk, not bothering to look back at hearing a squawk behind him, almost making the blond fall, whipping the chain out from under the other's foot.

The patrons and servers getting out of the silver-haired Concubine's way for the most part as he glided around the various tables and across the tavern to the stairs leading to the top floor. Some of the other Companions and even a few of the bouncers and enforcers soon trailing curiously after him, and never ones to be left out of a ruckus Mure and Laini had popped out of seeming nowhere, the two young Dwarrows now trotting curiously at his sides asking what was happening. They, like the rest, attracted by the sudden commotion and Ola's yelling as Dori made his way up the stairs, it was common knowledge that whenever it came to Mithril and Gold clashing, it always proved entertaining to watch. The younger now gently holding onto Dori's plum tunic, his booted feet thumping lightly against the polished boards as he darted curious glances at the cage in Dori's hand and back at the following and red-faced Gold, while Dori just ignored them all, not pausing or saying anything, a determined look in his eyes.

A few times Gold demanded one of the others do something, but his demands were ignored and was soon snapping and glaring at the unwanted attention as he stomped up the second set of stairs to the top floor after Dori, who was now walking down the less used hallway, trying to avoid the various patrons and clients. The sunlight seeming almost overly bright on this level compared to the third floor or even the tavern, especially after it being so overcast the days before, one could practically smell the sunlight coming in through the windows, casting pools of light onto the polished wooden floor, it was fairly quiet, but that was soon broken by Gold's yelling and the others clumping along after the silver and gold haired Companion. This continued before Dori finally walked into the large room that had just recently been repaired from the incident with the mad enforcer, everything having been replaced or improved, no patrons using at the moment while Dori stepped over and dragging the chain over the many floor pillows, around the new furniture and over to the large picture window as the others piled into the room behind him. 

Using one hand, he calmly opening the window, the latch giving a squeal as it swung out, letting in a nice breeze that tugged at the lose strands of his silver hair, he then set the beautiful cage carefully on the windowsill as the small panicked birds within fluttered and threw themselves against the metal bars. It was only now in the sunlight that Dori could see that they were actually quite colorful, the darkness of the third floor robbing them of their true vibrancy. Mure was now standing at the window beside him, looking so very worried now, big eyes bright and watching, both hands on the sill, the sunlight highlighting the dusting of freckles on his smooth face, on his other side Laini watching with a frown, waited to see what Dori would do.

"So that’s it!?" Gold hissed incredulously, lips pulled back over his teeth as he stood in the middle of the room, hands balled into fists at his side. "Your just going to throw out and destroy my things, you spiteful bit of trash!" He then turned to look around at the others who were still watching them, making a sharp gesture. "Do you see?!" But Dori wasn't paying him any attention as he paused to looked out the window for a moment then picked up the cage again with both hands, feeling the vibrations and hearing the distressed cries of the small creatures within.

"Please don't hurt them, Mother! I know Ola's a complete troll, but..." Mure pleaded then, a hand now on Dori's bare arm as his green eyes darted down at the muddy street below and then back to the cage in Dori's hands.

But again Dori didn't pay anyone any mind and there was a sudden and loud screech of metal as he used his ringed fingers to effortlessly bend and pull open the bars of the cage before quickly turning the now large open gap out the window. Seizing their chance to escape the colorful birds burst forth into the air and sunlight and took wing.

Mure let out a happy sound as all the others quickly rushed over and crowd the window as they watched with open faces filled with either delight or amusement and Dori couldn't help but smile with them as they watched all the little birds fly high over the roof tops and away from the place that had been their prison. And for a long few moments they all stayed there, their faces lifted to the sky and sunlight even after the birds had long disappeared from their sight.

Then everyone began talking and laughing at what they had just seen, all of them still crowded at the window, even some of the bouncers while Dori uncaring dropped the now empty and utterly ruined gilded cage to the wooden floor with a loud clatter at his feet as he finally turned away from the window to looked at the one Dwarf still standing there in the middle of the floor glaring daggers at him.

"They were mine!" Ola hissed, visibly bristling as the other calmly glided over. 

"Well, now their not." Dori stated simply, looking boldly back at him as he came to stand not feet away from the other. 

The air positively crackling between as they stared each other down in the center of the large room, silently daring the other to do something, their hate and animosity an almost tangible thing as the others in the room could only watch as the two highest ranked Companions faced off. Ola was not a physical person, he might snipe and insult one right to their face, but avoided face-to-face fighting usually, preferring to ruthlessly stab people in the back and sabotage his enemies, but in the end it was the smug smirk that appeared on Dori plump lips that finally proved to much for the other in that moment.

With an inarticulate yell of frustration and anger, Ola suddenly lunged at him, swinging a punch at his smirking face, much faster then the Concubine had thought he would be, but Dori was ready and side-stepped it, unfortunately, Ola who had his teeth bared in anger now was quick. His other hand shot out trying to grab him with strong clawed fingers, the blond knowing full well how strong the other was so was going to play unashamedly dirty. 

Dori wasn't playing however, his own eyes narrowed and before the other could do anything else he suddenly gave the other Companion a rough shove with his hands, Ola let out an aborted yell, the air knocked out of him as he flew back a good twelve feet. The string of pearls around Dori's neck snapping, the blond having accidentally grabbed them in the scuffle, the soft pearlescent and perfect matched spheres went flying, clattering down as Companion crashed to the ground amid them. Laying there stunned for a moment just trying to get his breath back before levering himself into a sitting position to look up red-face and in shocked outrage at the silver-haired Dwarf now standing over him as the pearls scattered and rolled away along polished wooden floor. The bouncers stepped in to brake them up, but it proved unnecessary as Ola stayed down, breathing heavy, with a burning rage and resentment in his brown eyes, but was no fool. 

As for Dori he stood over the other, looking ever so lovely and elegant, head up, his silver hair glowing in the sunlight coming in through the window while he look down at the golden-haired Dwarf, just daring him to get up and do something, to say something more.

"I'll tell Eomi!" The blond threatened lamely, sounding almost childish.

"Go on, tell him." Dori challenged back.

"Curse, you!" Ola all but screeched as he stumbled up, still furious and standing there with none of his usual grace. His carefully constructed mask gone, his anger and frustration clear to everyone there, but also a venomous envy that Dori had never noticed before as the blond jabbed an accusing finger at him. "You already have everything, you selfish piece of garbage! Your nothing but trash, trash that no one wants! Not even your rat-blooded family! So why does he want you!?" He demanded then, tears welling up in his brown eyes, letting his hand drop, agitation written on his features. "You, who doesn't deserve anything- and doesn't even want what is given!" Throwing his hands up. While the others watched in rapt attention as the silence stretched after that before Dori spoke then, looking perfectly calm and poised, but his pale eyes flashed with deadly ice.

"I might be nothing but trash that no one wants, who deserves nothing... But I guess I'm still just better then you." 

Gold seem to near vibrate with rage, a look of true murder on his face, for a moment everyone in the room thought he would fly at Dori again and they would all have to brake it up lest someone ended up murdered. But Ola had learned a lesson here, and after a moment and without a word he fled the room, literally running out the door and pounding down the hallway. Dori still standing there watching him go as the tension quickly fled in the blonde’s wake, the others in the large room moving about again, some turning back to the window as others whispered about what they had just witnessed. A few of the other lower-clasped Companions like Mure took the opportunity to gather the pearls up from the floor, but Dori told them to keep them when he was offered a few handfuls, in truth he was quite sick of pearls.

"You best watch out for that one, Mithril." Yuri warned with a knowing look as he came to stand next to silver-haired Concubine, arms crossed.

"I’ve been watching out for that one for years now." Dori said, still standing there looking in the direction the blond had gone.

Dori wasn't surprised when he returned to Eomi's massive bedroom later that evening and found that all of his favorite clothes had been slashed through and destroyed, Ola having even taken a knife two pairs of his soft boots, though noticeably none of the expensive and fine clothes that Eomi had had made or bought for him, Gold wasn't that foolish. He had also rooted out bent, broken and destroyed every single bit of jewelry that Dori had been given and bought with his own hard earned money over the years that had not been loaned or gifted to him by the crime Lord. All the once lovely tooled gold, copper and silver now only worth what it was made of, Ola having been quite thorough and leaving it all scattered and strune about in the small changing room off the main bedroom they shared. But even as Dori picked up and looked sadly at the ripped purple fabric that had been his favorite dancing silks, he wasn't sorry in the least for his actions, wishing only that he could have flown away to.

Later after a long round of sweaty three-way fucking on the massive bed, then followed by Ola's loud whining about how selfish and mean Mithril was, Eomi would only laugh and chided them like spoiled children again. Though he had been noticeably irritated when he learned of Ola destroying the string of pearls that he had given to Dori, the blond looking particularly contrite then, begging apology even as he subtly threw Dori a nasty look. Eventually Eomi scolding them, telling them to play nice and kiss as a show of making up after the smug and sated crime Lord lay back against the pillows and furs, an arm around each of them, fingers moving idly along their naked flanks, holding them both to his sides, knowing full well Dori preferred to sleep a little ways from everyone else, especially Ola, but he wasn't given a choice this time. 

So while Ola silently smirked vindictively from across Eomi's hairy chest as Dori glared back, their heads pillowed on either of the crime Lord's uncomfortable shoulders, Nila spooned up behind Dori, a careless arm thrown around his waist, forced to lay there and listen to the quiet, the occasional crackle and pop of the fire in the hearth, feeling the steady rise and fall of Eomi's chest under his cheek.

Yet long after the others had drifted off into deep sleep, Dori's eyes still restlessly roamed about the large dark bedroom, watching the shadows dance, he found his gaze drifting to the now empty spot where Ola's gilded cage had hung, his eyes looking upwards then to the dark ceiling above, seeing the messy hole where he had yanked the very bolt from the inlaid ceiling. The only proof to be found that the cage and the chain it had hung from had ever been there and as Dori quietly lay there on the massive bed, head pillowed on his jailer's bony shoulder, Ola's sleeping and slake face not but two feet away from his with Nila's warm unwelcome heat curled behind him, he found himself thinking about the tiny birds. 

The pretty little birds that the darkness had robbed of their color, the pretty little birds that would not sing in their gilded cage, the same birds that would now never have to learn. A small prideful smile curling the corners of his lips as the dancing flames from the hearth now danced in the refection of his pleased gaze as he thought about it.

No, he wasn't sorry for what he did, not one damn bit. 

`````````````````````````

While at that same moment, on that same night a town away, nestled to ether side by the BlueMountains, in the nice home of the Royal family, in the small but nice and well furnished room of Thorin Oakenshield of the line of Durin on the ground floor, his sister Dis' room and the cluttered and toy-strune room shared by his nephews on the top floor above him. Found himself suddenly and rudely awoken by a none to gentle hand giving his shoulder a shake.

Upon his sleep addled mind suddenly reaching consciousness, instinctively knowing that whoever had awoken his was not family or Dwalin, or even one of the few old trusted servants that had been his father's before him, Thorin jerking away as he bolted up. The small room illuminated only by the starlight coming in through the small square window, the ridged mountains to be seen beyond, the house quiet save for the regular creaks and groans that all these flimsy wooden dwellings of Men seem to make, even after being shored up some with good Dwarven construction. There was a simple carved dresser, a closed closet, a wash basin and jug of water waiting for his regular morning ablutions by the door along with a filled bookshelf and a heavy but simple desk covered in papers, missives and maps, but found himself reaching automatically for one of the weapons he kept next to the bed upon seeing a shadow standing by his medium sized bed.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd already be so my King." The shadow spoke with a deep and unimpressed female voice.

The tension immediately fled, letting his weapon remain where it was while his posture visibly relaxing some, though not all the tension had fled him. After all this was Lady Sniri in his bedroom in the middle of the night and for all her sarcasm, crass personality and insolence of authority she was not one for games.

"And may I ask why this could not wait till morning, Lady Sniri?" He rumbled in a droll and tired tone. Glaring at her as she insolently stood there and openly watching as he pushed off the covers and sat up, bare feet feeling the cold wood of the creaking floor, dressed in only a simple faded blue nightshirt he wore to bed when the nights became chill and sleeping alone, his long dark hair still mused from sleep. 

"We leave tomorrow for the town of Cawswall, my King. If you have any friends that you have kept in reserve, those that you can truly trust. Now is the time to tap them."

"Lord Strath, the Dredon sisters, Gloin and his wife... a few others in that town." He said automatically with a frown.

"Can they be trusted?" She demanded, as she watched him get up and start to dress. Her dark-adapted eyes sharp, still deep in though, but tilting her head appreciatively behind his back as she freely took in the view when he bent over to put his trousers on, though he was not her usual type, she could admire a lovely bit of shine. Thorin, unaware of her wandering gaze continued to get dressed, not particularly thrilled at having 'the Crow' in his home, only ever having hosted her in the dinning hall with the long heavy table they used to conduct matters of the Court as well meeting and the table he regularly ate breakfast and dinner at with his sister and nephews.

"They are blood." He stated with firm conviction, even as a not so sure look past behind his eyes. This last year had proved that Blood, Clan and title was no guarantee in this confusing world of convoluted and twisted loyalties,

"They'll have to do, I suppose." She shrugged, clearly unimpressed but seeing no other option. While Thorin frowned and looked clearly confused now, head lowering as he glared at her.

"What of Balin and Dwalin? Your plan? We must wait for them and see if Lady Tula agrees to a new alliance with the StoneFoots." He demanded, sorely feeling the absence of both Fundin's at his side. The worry for his friends weighing heavy in his belly, leaving him feeling unbalanced and vulnerable, only to watch her give a sharp shake of her head. 

"No time. Things are moving fast, my King. We must move for an opportunity has arisen. You are already ensnared, the Spider now just prepares to pounce! But while the Spider has been so carefully dancing on so very many tangled strands of silk... He is unaware that another beast is moving in the shadows. A leviathan is preparing to rise and has plans to make a nest of the Spider's web." She said cryptically as he continued to dress, the young King turning to look at her with a hard gaze after he pulled on thicker tunic.

"How have you come by this information, when we have managed so little till now? Even Balin has not had such new." Thorin said as he turned to face her in the darkness, again uncomfortable at just how many ropes the old Spy Master of Erebor was weaving, and with who. 

But she just rolled her eyes with an ungracious snort as she crossed her arms, "I have better spies then that white-haired twit."

Thorin forced to follow as she promptly walked out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen, the young King realizing with a raised eyebrow that her curled boots didn't make a sound while his own seemed to ring across the floor, the boards creaking as he was forced to catch up. All the lamps had been extinguish earlier, only red embers in the various hearths, leaving the house dark which proved no problem for their dark adapted eyes, Dis and his nephews no doubt still asleep in their rooms upstairs, as well as the few live-in servants that had rooms on the ground floor like he did. 

"Some time in the next few days something is going to happen and we need to be in position when it does." Sniri spoke again. Little more then a shadow walking in front of him even with his Dwarven eyes, keeping her voice down as they continued to move through the house. "With luck, Balin and that sweet piece of ass brother of his will be successful and Lady Tula will then send a force to meet up with our own." Seeing his frown return she continued on. "As for your force, you’ll be calling upon all the guardsmen that we were forced to call back, as well as calling in any favors owed you. If we strike careful and true, we may just be able to stab two eyes at once." She smiled, a sharp eager spark in her sly eyes. It was a gamble and they both knew it, Thorin's head all but spinning with all of this, still not quiet awake, desperately in need of some coffee or a stiff drink, depending on what he came to first, but the this night was not done throwing surprises his way. 

"What is meaning of this!?" Thorin promptly demanded upon entering the large but simple kitchen with the door that lead to the open courtyard beyond and seeing two bodies laying crumpled on the stone tiled floor. Recognizing two of his best guards, two decorated and armed Kings Guard to be exact, one of whom he remembered having served his father before him, no doubt having come into earlier to the kitchen for something to eat and drink on their break from guarding the house outside. Angry that he hadn't heard anything, and by the look of the bodies and the cups and slices of bread to still be seen on the table, both had been taken unaware and quickly dispatched before they could fight or raise an alarm.

Lady Sniri however only turned to look calmly back at him from where she now stood in the kitchen, then gave the bodies of the floor a blasé glance before turning frighteningly cold eyes back to Thorin, her wrinkled face indifferent. "I took care of a few spider webs in your house... I haven't found all of them yet." She said while looking around then, her dark eyes cold, the calculating wheels furiously turning before walking away on silent feet. "I'll be back in a half-hour, I'll also have a few come by to clean this up... then we must talk of your next move." She warned over her shoulder, but didn't bother to look back at Thorin still standing there watching her disappear like a shadow out the back door to the dark courtyard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've have been reading this story from the start, I don't need to keep warning you any more. You know this story is full of gore, sex and violence. Though I freely warn you that this chapter is full of grammar and spelling errors, sorry! And my huge apologies for the long-ass wait, RL has been awful, but this chapter is huuuge!
> 
> You’ll notice I have Dori and the others smoking ‘nightshade’, its not important and completely silly, but I love the idea of the Companions smoking something that would probably kill any other creature, but most other Dwarves think its ‘girly’ type smoke.  
> And for an idea of the dance Dori and Ola do later in the chapter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K97Wjs4DUdM

The weather had stayed depressingly overcast since the small company had departed on their secret mission from the Exiled King's modest home.

The two sons of Fundin and their small contingent of carefully chosen guardsmen were sure to be quick and stay off the main roads, using lesser known ways to the road before the Red-Oak pass. From there it had been easy enough for them to lay in wait and ambush the small contingent of six Dwarrows heading for the White Mountains, managing to kill one of the Dred brother's bodyguards outright and seriously wounding another, after that things had proved more difficult.

The rest of the ambushed party of heavily armed and armored Dwarrows dived off their snorting and dancing ponies, using the frightened beasts as shields. Forcing the two Fundins and the rest of the guardsmen to abandon their crossbows and reach for their other own weapons as they charged out of their hiding spots and met the enemy head on as the cold drizzle continued from above. 

They fought for hours on the wet and blood soaked space, out in the open, none running or trying to escape all to caught up, fire racing through their veins as they lost themselves in the rush of battle and the dance of death. Brothers against brothers, the Dreds having more then proven their fearsome reputation was well deserved, for it truly looked as if they would prove the victors for the rest of guardsmen and their own bodyguards were soon either dead or wounded, leaving only four still standing as time seemed to stop around them. The two scarred and tattooed Dreds not even knowing who the two they were now fighting, though they had heard of the name Fundin in passing by others, including their own raving mother. But while they didn't know who they clashed with, they were more then eager to test their skills with any who dared. All else forgotten save the battle and the drizzle which had turned into a heavy rain, making it hard to see and their boots slip in the fresh mud, only their equal intent to kill each other keeping them going, unwilling to relent.

In the many stories of Kazad, Elves and Men there were always eager ears to hear of great battles, which were always grand and epic things, a great clashing of forces and it was always the heroic image of two warriors fighting one on one, a true test of who's might was greater that the songs were sung and stories spun, always full of bravery and honor, of good vs evil. But this would not be one of those, no one would sing of this battle, for all war is ugly and this no different, in truth it was not but a desperate scrambling of rage and fear. There was no honor to be found here on either side, this was not but an ugly gamble.

Those few guardsmen still alive could only clutch their own wounds and watch in amazement, this was not fighting simple bandits or goblins, for this had turned into a fight that few had seen, and fewer still would want to. The rest of the Dred's bodyguards dead, along with most of their own fellows scattered about in the mud, only one of the ponies having managed to run off the rest laying dead. 

For Balin and his opponent, while being the same age the two of them couldn't have looked more different if they tried, Dólgthrasir was taller and could almost be called attractive in a rough-cut sort of way, and like his younger brother, half his head shaved to the skin, showing off impressive and intricate ink, the rest of his long wet braids whipping about. Dark beard trimmed short, the tip of his once large nose missing and covered in thick jagged scars and more tattoos in comparison with Balin's own classically handsome and unmarred features, no tattoos and a long stately white beard, now dripping and dirty, his well made red clothes stained and ripped in many places, revealing the shine of well made mail beneath. 

Balin was a smart and elegant fighter, battle-tested and with a shrewd mind for tactics, and just as skilled in writing and words, but there was no grace in his taller opponent, though he to was battle-tested and sharp. Having been fighting and surviving since he could crawl, only the strong and truly vicious survived to even see adulthood in the Clan of Lady Dred, who was not called 'Mad' for nothing. Though both Dwarrows were equally matched for all their obvious differences, their limbs heavy, the water getting in their eyes, exhaustion pulling at them, yet utterly unwilling to yield, both driven to see this through to the end.

Not far away the much taller Dwalin and the younger and smaller Dólgthrasir battled just as fiercely, charging and dancing around one another, having even less grace then their elder brothers, brutal and vicious, war-hammer and steal-clad fists against spiked war-club and broken knife, rage twisting their wet faces as they roared, all of them soaked, filthy and bleeding from various wounds that had been inflicted since the ambush. Both Dred brothers being of average height and weight, but fighting with a wild unchecked strength and malice, giving no care about their own bodyguards as they happily cut through the guardsmen earlier, who had been hand selected by Dwalin himself.

Things began to turn when Balin had managed to disarm Draupnir of his long heavy sword earlier in their fight, leaving the taller Dwarf with his long walking axe, the wicked and stained crescent blade marred by many nicks and notches from it repeated clashes with Balin's own star-pointed blade, which was both sword and mace. The elder Dred having backed Balin against one of the downed and dead ponies, the poor beast's front legs having been chopped out from beneath it earlier, his pointed and steel-toed boots slipping in the mud as the other warrior bore down on him, their weapons locked.

As they continued to strain against one another, the two all but pressing up against one another, muscles straining, the sound of metal grinding as the rain drummed off their armor and mail, their faces so close that they could feel each others hot breath. Balin let out a pained yell when Draupnir leaned in even closer and suddenly clamped his sharp filed teeth down on Balin's black gloved wrist, and still didn't let up on his ax.

Balin internally cursing himself for not wearing gauntlets, having gotten to attached to his gloves as he bared his own teeth then, dark eyes burning in hot anger, still locked with the mad gleam of Draupnir's eyes as those teeth sank ever deeper into his flesh.

With a sudden jerk, Balin side stepped, letting Draupnir's pressure carry him past, yanking his wrist out of the other's mouth, feeling leather and skin tearing, blood flying as he grunted in pain, breaking their hold. And still those mad bright eyes remained locked upon his own as the other whipped about, quick as a snake to follow, those sharp teeth now red, ax rising up as the taller Dwarf tried to pivot, but not fast enough for Balin's following blow. Elegant even in its brutality, whipping his copper sword around and catching the other along the side, using both hands as the wicked star-shaped head ripped through the others' mail and the vulnerable edge of his well-made armor, taking with it flesh, bone and a good section of lung with it.

Draupnir spun away and stumbled in the mud, blood exploding from his mouth, his side a horrid mess, but even then he did not stay down, did not clutch at his wound, instead he only tightened his grip on his ax and tried to strike back, nothing but madness and anger in those wide eyes. A snarl on his scarred face, more beast then Dwarf in that moment, pointed teeth bared and red as if he couldn't even feel the mortal wound sapping his strength as it gushed blood and made him choke.

While Balin calmly stood there breathing heavy, sword at the ready and let him come, his own dark eyes narrowed, feeling not but disgust in that moment. And when the other was within striking distance, ax raised, the white-haired Dwarf neatly side-stepped him again and swung his own blade up, letting the others momentum carry him past then simple stood there and waited, not even looking back as he listened to Draupnir's head fall to the mud a moment later before the rest of his heavy body and ax followed.

In the end the blood of Fundin had proven greater then the blood of Dred that rain soaked day.

Exhausted Balin turned to check on his brother, a tight clenching in his belly, but saw that Dwalin still stood on his two feet, having defeated his own opponent, the tightness disappearing in utter relief, visibly sagging as he planted his sword in the mud before resting both hands atop the thick pommel with a great expulsion of breath. Taking a moment to simply close his eyes and tilt his filthy and bleeding face up to the dark heavens, simply enjoying the feeling of the rain drum against his face, letting it wash the worst of the gore and grim away, his breathing slowing, feeling no pride or even pleasure at their victory. Just grateful that it was over and that they both still drew breath. 

They had played Lady Sniri's gamble and had come away the winners, though even in this there was still a steep cost as he finally opened his eyes and turned to scan the area around them, only he and his brother still standing and from the looks of it, only two of the guardsmen had made it. But even that was an unsure thing until their wounds had stopped bleeding and could be properly assessed as he picked up his sword again, giving it a quick spin with his unhurt wrist, flinging off the worst of the gore and mud before holstering it on his belt as he turned to make his way over to his waiting brother, who was still visibly breathing heavy and also bleeding from several wounds. 

Of the brothers it had been Dwalin who had actually managed to defeat his opponent first, having managed to turn the battle after he barely managed to parry the nasty spiked war-club Dólgthrasir swung at him, when he saw an opening. And with no hesitation swung his hammer around with all his might and into the tattooed face of the cursing Dred, which was followed by a awful sound as bone, teeth and gore exploded as the rest of Dólgthrasir body flew back before crashing into the mud, limbs twitching.

The rain continued to pour down on them as Dwalin turned to watch his elder brother walk over to him, looking just as tired, but as their eyes met there was a familiar warm spark as they came together in a tight embrace, gently knocking their foreheads together. Taking a moment to freely take comfort and reassurance from one another, for they had come on this secret mission, knowing fully well that they might not live to see it completed. But they had both willingly come, unshakable in their loyalty to Thorin, but also each other, unwilling to let the other face this alone, to carry out and share this unwanted burden.

A moment later they stepped back, sharing a brief and supportive smile before once again turning to the task at hand, their smiles disappearing into grim lines, their eyes no less determined to see it through, tired but far from unbowed.

"His head is rather ruined." Balin noted upon seeing the state of the younger Dred, white brows raised.

"Sorry about that." Dwalin apologized with a rumble, arm resting on top of his hammer now. Though the dark smugness in his gaze was anything but apologetic as both of them watched the occasional twitch of those limbs as the rain continued to fall around them, water dripping off their large noses and soaked beards.

"Very well." Balin finally sighed while rubbing his bitten and bleeding wrist. "A body will do just as well as a head, I suppose." 

"Come, we must call for the raven, then deliver Lady Tula her gifts." He then turned and lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the rain and looked in the direction across the pass, over to where some dark trees stood before letting out a shrill whistle. The two sibling's watching as a distant croak was heard before a raven broke from the trees and winged its way over to them, coming to alight on one of the bodies of the Dred brother's bodyguards with a flap of feathers.

"You remember what we planed, Master Srok?" Balin respectfully asked the bird as he walked over, getting a sharp head-bob in answer.

"Course I do! Not stupid, Snow Beard!" Srok croaked, letting his irritation be known. The raven cocking his head to the side to look up at the white-haired Dwarf with one glaring eye before looking back down on the body he was perched, deciding to take the opportunity to hop over to the dead Dwarf's face and pluck an eyeball out of the slack face, then knocked his head back and swallowed it whole with a satisfied snap of his beak.

Balin's eyes narrowed some, a brief look of disgust crossing his features, while Dwalin's eyes also narrowed, but only snorted before turning away, walking back over to where they had stashed their own ponies, pausing long enough to check over the dead then barking a few orders at their two remaining and wounded guardsmen. Getting ready to load up their prizes and their dead before they departed, leaving his brother to deal with their messenger, while Balin was nodding his head to the rather rude bird.

"Very good, Master Srok. If you would be so kind to inform Lady Tula of our coming?" He politely managed to urge.

The Raven only letting out an unintelligible croak as he continued to peck at the body, indulging himself in another grizzly snack before taking wing and flying off, leaving Balin to watch him go. The dark shape soon disappearing into the grey rain before turning to join his brother and assessing their situation, the mud squelching under his boots as he ignored the rain, already turning possible strategies over in his head and how best to move forward now that this gamble had paid off, already planning on taking Thorin and Dis aside with a few ideas he had about how best to tackle the situation of the Spider. 

After he had helped the two guardsmen to the ponies, binding their wounds as best as they could managed with nothing but dirty and wet strips from their own clothes, and with Lady Tula's presents already loaded onto one of the snorting and miserable ponies, the two brothers took a moment to sit down and tend one another’s wounds, the rain having lightened up to an annoying drizzle.

"I believe we best hurry. I worry about us not being there to keep an eye on Thorin and Dis." Balin said as he tied off a wet bandage around Dwalin's thick bicep, where Dólgthrasir spiked war-club had ripped through his armor and mail and had made a broad, but thankfully shallow wound on his brother's arm.

"We have only been gone eight days. Thorin can watch out for himself until our return," Dwalin snorted as he shared an amused look with his older sibling, having bound Balin's badly bitten wrist earlier. "What more trouble could he get into?"

Balin pausing to give the other a pointed look and a raised eyebrow, "Never underestimate the foolishness that curses our King's line, brother. Never."

\------------------------

Two days later and many miles away in a small town...

Warm morning sunlight was pouring inside the small rented and soon to be ex-home of the Ri's, the muffled sounds of the busy street and the rest of the neighborhood waking up to be heard beyond the wood door and glass windows. 

Nori quickly got himself dressed then set about getting the sleepy Ori ready, which was earlier then normal for him that morning, pulling the Dwarfling's sleeping smock over his head, snickering at his messy hair sticking up before reaching down to rake quick fingers through it, making them lie down some before tossing the small garment across the room, aiming for the overflowing clothes basket, the smack landing on the floor. He then had Ori lift his arms again and shoved one of the Dwarfling’s cleaner tunics onto the now yawning child, who frowned as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes, Nori then tossing a pair of small trousers and some socks at the Dwarfling, leaving his baby brother to finish getting dressed as he got up to make them a simple, but tasty breakfast. 

While the Dwarfling was happily eating a little while later at the table, after Nori had made him put his pants on the right way after two failed attempts, he quietly finished working on a special and complex knot he had started the day before. Made of three strong strings of purple woven together, one a light lavender, one a rich wine color and the final a dark almost indigo color, being sure that it would last and hold up through a lot of wear, the intricate loops and twists speaking a language that all thieves could read, but also the story of three particular brothers. Hoping one day Ori would be able to read the story there that he had carefully knotted and woven into it, that one day he would understand. 

The morning continued on, Ori now happily humming to himself as he had Knittles 'walk' across the low table top he stood beside, having finished his breakfast and now ready to go, warmly dressed in a few more knitted layers and small boots that his brother had managed to wrestle onto his flailing feet earlier over the Dwarfling’s loud objections. Being oblivious to some of the things his elder brother was doing behind him, gathering things up, then taking one of Ori's quills and a piece of blank parchment from the Dwarfling's desk, scribbling down a fast note, braided brows knitted with a frown on his angular face, though Ori' couldn't see it with his back turned content to quietly play.

Even though Nori had made up his mind to cut his losses, his friend Lurin had been pushing with a sudden furor over the last week for them to leave, maybe try for a fresh start and look for new opportunities past the Misty Mountains this time. He didn't know why, but there was a suspicious jitteriness to his friend of late, one that he wasn't used to seeing in his long time friend and fellow thief, though he assumed it was because of all the dark goings on of late, this town specifically having becoming even more dangerous. The other thief had let slip that he had been forced to dealt with a few threats made by some of their many rivals, but Nori suspected it was more then that, Lurin had also gotten word to him that Regin was recently found dead in a back alley with his throat slit.

Nori taking the news as unwelcome, not that he cared at all for the obnoxious StiffBeard map-maker, feeling nothing for the insulting and stupid fool, but was cautious to what it could mean. 

Eventually Ori looked owlishly up, his soft reddish bangs peaking out from under his leather cap, the loose ends of which dangled in front of his large ears as he turned, pulling Knittles close as he watched Nori come over then and squat down beside him so he was more on the Dwarfling's level, a smile back on his angular features. "Here, this is for you."

"What that?" Ori asked looking down at the purple thing Nori was holding out to him in the palm of his large finger-less gloved hand. Only blinking as Nori reached out to put it in his hand.

"Its a talisman. So I can find you anywhere you go and it protects you from... thieves and such. Its a secret though!" Nori warned, being sure to catch the Dwarfling’s gaze and give him a serious look, still holding that tiny hand with both of his own. "No one save a special few will know what it really means, so don't tell anyone! Hang it in your window, or wear it on your belt when you travel."

"Like Dori's knot!" Ori cheerfully chirped, still holding his knitted cat as he looked down at said knot. Then looking up and over the thief's shoulder, Nori following his gaze, turned to look over at the window and gave the dusty knot still hanging there a small frown before putting on a practiced smile for his baby brother as he turned and nodded.

"That’s right. But this one is made special, just for you."

"But it wont keep monsters away." Ori said with a little frown then. A sudden pout threatening to appear as he looked back down at his knot in disapointment, making Nori frown.

"Why do you say that?" He asked with clear note teasing in his voice, only to find his smile slowly dropping at the look in those big brown eyes.

"Dori's knot didn't keep the monsters away." Ori simply said, popping whatever forced cheer Nori had tried to paint. And for a moment Nori looked uncomfortably away, running a hand through his hair, hating the heavy feeling in his belly that only seemed to grow, knowing Ori was so bitterly right as he gave him an apologetic look. 

"Yah... Sorry about that, Poppit. It doesn't work on monsters."

"Its alright," Ori said softly before stepping forward to give him a hug, which somehow only made Nori feel worse. "Thank you for the talisman, Nori."

After the theif had gotten up again he finished getting things ready, he hadn't bothered packing up most of Ori's other things, the note he had written earlier would explain all, neatly tied with some twine and a key to the small rented home. Even though he knew that Ori probably wasn't going to be coming back to this place, Nori thought it best to leave most of the Dwarfling’s possessions, knowing Nei and Gloin would probably more then willing to come back to collect the Dwarfling’s many books and supplies. 

"Be sure to take Knittles with you, Poppit." Nori said as he fiddled with something over by the kitchen, having already extinguished the small fire in the hearth.

Ori giving a funny little rearing-back motion, then looking up and giving him a big frown. "I can't take Knittles!"

"Why not? Ya love that thing." 

"Not a thing! He’s a cat!" The Dwarfling corrected in a pouting huff, crossing his arms over his little chest, Nori's knot tucked into his belt.

"Well be sure to take your cat." Nori snorted with a roll of his hazel eyes.

"I don’t take Knittles to Lady Nei's house no more."

"Why not?" Nori asked, quirking a braided eyebrow at him.

"Because Gimli kept trying to eat him!" The Dwarfling dramatically huffed again. An adorable stern look now on his face, hands on his hips in a perfect imitation of Dori.

Nori couldn't help but be amuse, a corner of his lips curling, having honestly thought Ori had been responsible for Kittles soggy state over the last week. Especially since he had caught Ori on several occasions chewing on one of his own gloves and other leather goods, Lurin already laughing at him when he saw the teeth marks his baby brother had left on the end of his wide belt, Nori eventually being forced to just keep his things up and out of reach of his brother's little hands and teeth. 

"Well you'll just have to learn to keep him hidden. Its a good skill to learn anyway." Watching Ori walk over and pick Knittles up from one of the thread-bare floor pillows where he had left him. 

The Dwarfling giving the knitted and stuffed cat a thoughtful look for a moment, as if having a silent conversation with it before staunchly nodding his head and held the toy close before toddling back over to where his big brother stood holding a small pack, which was actually a leather sack, Nori having knotted the ropes in such a way that Ori could easily put it over his shoulders like a travel pack.

Obediently standing there and letting Nori help him slip it on, then letting out a funny little noise of surprise as he almost fell backwards. Nori instantly catching him before he could fall over. A moment later the Dwarfling stuck his little tongue out in concentration and righted himself with a grunt of exertion, but didn't bow under the weight, that would have flattened a much older and bigger child of Man.

"Its not to heavy for ya, Poppit?" Nori asked, being sure to step around him to see his face while reaching out to gently adjust one of the straps. But Ori just smiled and nodded his head, even hitching it up, in turn making its contents clink and shift, then promptly doing it again in childlike glee upon liking the sound it made. Nori finding himself smiling again even as he felt that heavy stone in his belly turn, watching the Dwarfling hop and shake around for a little while before eventually reaching out to gently stop him.

"Alright, you can do plenty of that later at Lady Nei's. I'm sure she'll be thrilled with all the noise you can now make." Ruffling Ori's soft hair. 

Nori then took Ori's hand and they walked out of the small home and into the morning sunshine outside, the door closing behind them before they set off, not looking back.

They walked hand in hand through the oddly quiet streets, a tension in the air that had Nori instinctively looking around in suspicion, but only saw those that were also out doing the same or ignoring them as they moved past on their own travels and errands, everyone seeming to be content to keep their heads down and go about their various jobs. 

Nori normally would have taken Ori the shortest and quickest way to the nicer section of town where Gloin lived with his family, but instead found himself taking the long way, not quiet understanding why his feet insisted on a leisurely stroll, even pausing a few times so Ori could look at something or pet someone's friendly dog that was guarding one of the shops. Ori keeping his small hand clasped tight to his own larger one as he looked around with big interested eyes, happily babbling away, making the corners of Nori's mouth curl up, even as it oddly made his throat tight. 

Nori not understanding why that little hand in his grasp suddenly seemed so delicate and yet so heavy. His fingers wanting to drop it, and yet hold fast, finding himself consciously having to stop himself from clamping tight to that little hand as the sounds of his and Ori's footsteps seem to ring in his ears, feeling as if he was walking through molasses, their slow pace normally agonizing, and yet all to soon they were on the nice cobblestone street a few homes down from Nei and Gloin's home.

It was then that the thief pulled them to a stop across the street between two other homes, unaware that Dori had once hid in that exact same spot, trying not to be seen after he had been attacked while walking the streets, anxiously waiting for Gloin to come home years before. The slender Dwarf finally releasing that small hand as he squatted down in front of Ori, who only happily blinked up at him, one small arm still hugging Knittles close to his chest. 

"Be sure to give your pack and this letter to Lady Nei," Handing Ori the sealed note, who took it. "Can you do that for me?"

"I can!" He chirped with a big nod, dutifully holding the note tight in his ink-smudged hand, the paper crinkling. 

Nori gave him a pleased nod, "Alright then. Your a big Dwarf now, so go over there and knock on the door so Lady Nei will let you in."

Ori started to do just that, ready to dart away, but suddenly brought himself up short. Turning to look back at Nori then with wide eyes and pursed lips, the note and Knittles held tight. "Your coming back?

The sudden question catching the thief completely off guard with a jolt and painfully yank of something deep inside him. Nori found himself suddenly seized by the strong impulse to forget his plans, to simply take that little hand back in his own and walk back home, but even as that part of him ached, even then it could not overpower the call that even now was eagerly tugging at his very being. Not when he was so close, his freedom at hand, he could all but taste it. The open horizon singing far louder then any added ache in his heart. It wasn't right. Its wasn't fair, but he could not help his feelings, his very nature. No, if he took that impulse, he would be right back where he had been, trapped, in a cage, being drained as he watched his life and freedom slip farther and farther away, dying a little more each day in Ori adoring little arms, the beloved and precious stone weighing him down.

No. This was for the best, the best for all of them. Ori would understand some day.... As for Dori, he felt that old familiar pang, he had long ago stopped caring if Dori understood anything really, especially when it came to himself, but that still did not stop the small, but sharp feelings of guilt and regret inside him. As for Lady Nei and Gloin, he didn't care, so long as they took care of Ori, they like most everyone in Nori's life were a means to an end.

"Of course I will!" He lied with ease, giving the Dwarfling one of his best smiles. It wasn't a complete lie after all, not really.

While Ori gave him another bright smile, taking the lie as utter truth, toddling back over and going up on his tip toes, straining a bit because of his heavy pack, to bump his forehead with Nori's, feeling his warm breath upon his angular face. Unaware of the painful stab he was delivering to his brother's gut in doing so, who had to close his own eyes for a moment in a pained grimace that disappeared from his angular features as soon as it had appeared. Ori seeing none of it as he rocked back on his little booted feet as they parted, seeing only a funny crooked and twitching smile on his big brothers lips and a bright light in his hazel eyes that Ori was simply to young to comprehend or notice as he stepped back.

"Bye, bye, Nori!" He chirped before turning around and running across the street in his bouncy and ungainly run with the pack on his back loudly jangling and clinking, reddish bangs flopping while Nori watched him go, the crooked smile gone. 

Watching the Dwarfling cross the street and run up to the front door of the nice stone and wood building, smoke to be seen coming out of the brick chimney, the muffled high sounds of the other Dwarflings Nei was watching, as well as the distinct sound of other adults talking to be heard, apparently Gloin and Nei were having a few visitors over.

Nori was sure to smile and wave when he saw Ori pause and look back at him, watching with a heavy heart as he happily waved back before turning around again and knocked on the door as Nori stepped back and into a deep shadow as a few moments later Lady Nei opened the door, clad in a red dress, no heavy gloves this time. Intent hazel eyes watching from his shadow as the Dwarfling greeted her, the Dwarrowdam looking down at him in amusement as he gave a proper bow and promptly marched in. 

Nei watching him go before turning to look around on the street, with a curious frown on her bearded face before closing the door. Nori meanwhile was sure to take the opportunity to step out of his shadow and with an agile leap catch the low edge of the roof of the nearest home, swinging himself up with ease and quickly crossed the roof to hide behind the small squat brick chimney and waited. He knew what was coming.

For a while it was quiet, a few other Dwarrows passing by below, a oxen drawn cart rattled past with sacks of grain lead by an old Man, the sun still shining brightly above, Nori could smell the sharp scent of heated metal and the mouthwatering aroma of fresh bread baking from the various homes around him, everything deceptively peaceful. Hearing the fluttering of wings, his sharp eyes idly caught and watched a small flock of equally small but colorful birds alighting on a nearby roof, Nori was not one for nature, but there was something oddly arresting about the little birds. Finding himself watching them before they all suddenly took wing in a flash of bright colors and disappeared over the rooftops. 

The reason for their sudden departure became clear as a sleek stripped cat sauntered into view, pausing in the spot where the birds had been a moment before, not seeming bothered in the slightest at his missed opportunity, instead taking a moment to wash one of his paws. Nori finding himself smirking at the animal when it paused as its slitted green eyes easily spotted him, he had always felt a small certain type of almost fellowship with the various cats that roamed the streets. The stripped cat still looking at him, one paw still raised, after all it likely didn't see many Dwarves on rooftops before clearly dismissing him as it proceeded to saunter away with an irritated flick of its stripped tail, leaving the odd Dwarf to his hiding. 

Nori watched the cat to disappear from view before he turned his attention back to the house across the street and sure enough he watched the door suddenly slam open and the lovely as ever, if a bit frazzled Lady Nei angrily storm out. Her long red skirts swinging, the small heavy pack that Ori had been wearing clutched in one hand and the now open note Nori had given Ori addressed to her crumpled in the other. The LongBeard Dwarrowdam now standing there in the middle of the road, visibly fuming as she looked around, teeth bared, searching, and he knew exactly who she was looking for, a few passing pedestrians on the street glancing at her, a frowning Oin to now be seen standing in the open doorway of the house, a few curious Dwarflings peeking around him. Nori had no doubt she would beat him into a bloody puddle if he was fool enough to reveal himself as she loudly demanding he come back, "Right this instant, you damn thief! Nori of Ri, get back here!"

He stayed there hidden for a few more moments, watching her fume, curse and bellow for him, then turned to look back at the nice house, hoping for a glimpse of Ori through the still open and now crowded door before giving up, and with a final unhappy look he carefully turned and slunk away, remaining hidden. Headed back to the small rented home that had once been home for a small time while Dori had been there, to wait for Lurin, his fellow thief off running some errands of his own, while Nori himself had a few more things to take care of before they could officially leave this cursed town behind. 

As he left, easily leaping the distance between nearby roofs and hearing Lady Nei's bellowing fading behind him, he was completely unaware that if he had stayed a moment more he would have caught a glimpse of none other then Thorin OakenShield himself holding a terribly confused Ori on his hip appear in the doorway, coming to briefly peer over Oin's shoulder with suspicious blue eyes, being careful of the other Dwarflings also gathered there.

\------------------------

At that same time in the open and now very crowded park area where all the out of work miners had camped in the middle of town. One particular and rather slender dark-haired and pig-tailed BroadBeam with a thick mustache and a distinctive floppy hat on his head, was winding his way through the maze of small camps, tents, wagons, fires and various Dwarrows like himself and their families. 

Pausing every now and then to answer a friendly greeting or give one, sometimes lingering to talk for a few moments before moving on, a smile on his dirty, but cheerful face even though his arms felt heavy and sore, mud having seeped into the holes in his boots, soaking his equally holey socks. Heavy pickax over his shoulder, having just come back after a night and much of the day before digging deep muddy ditches on the other side of town for a insulting about of shillings, but still considered himself luck to have found the job at all. 

Bofur was making his way around one of the larger camps, a whole Clan having lost everything and now gathered together, heading for his own small family camp when he found himself pausing at the edge on another large camp, this one even bigger then even the clans he just past. He had not seen these Dwarrows before and cocked his head with a quizzical look, upon noticing that they didn't even have a fire going.

The large group of stand offish and wary Dwarves, some thirty or more, stayed tightly to themselves and while they might have been dressed as travelers and miners, everyone here instinctively knew these odd Dwarrows with their hard faces and watching eyes in their mists didn't belong. For one they had no mining tools or some other trade to speak of and while their clothes were shabby they were fairly clean with none of the ingrained soot and grime that the others. Their heavy boots noticeably well made and iron-toed and what could only be weapons and armor lay hidden under the rough canvas tarps of several large wagons.

While everyone else in the ramshackle and sprawling refugee camp gave them a wide berth, though any of the regular town folk walking past the park would be none the wiser for the odd Dwarrows trying to blend in with the rest of the down trodden miners and workers.

"So ya noticed 'em, eh?" Someone suddenly said next to Bofur, making him give a guilty start at the unexpected voice. The ends of his hat flopping as he turned to see a old rangy miner that he had worked with many times in various mines over the years, the dark-haired Dwarf looking just as tired and dirty as him. The two sharing a nod of greeting and then a conspiratorial glance before turning their suspicious gazes back to the large camp, in turn getting a few suspicious glares back from the strange Dwarrows milling about there.

"Who are they?" Bofur finally asked as he shifted his pickax onto his other shoulder.

"Don't rightly be know'in, but they ain't miners for sure!" The other spat, running a critical eye over several of the large and well muscled Dwarrows to be seen. "The lot of 'em came in small groups over the last few days."

The other jabbing his chin in the direction of the strange Dwarrows adding, "Then they meet up here, pushed a few families out o' the way before settin' up, but as ya can see this ain't no proper camp and they ain't even tried to attend any of the meetings. They ain't caused any ruckus save that first night, so the others are lettin' stay for now."

Bofur's eyebrows rose upon hearing that, "That must hav' been wha' Drona an Bom heard a few nights back." 

The other just nodded his head, arms now crossed over his broad chest, snorting, "Noth'in good will be comin' from this, mark my words."

Bofur frown had deepened by now, he didn't know what was going on, only knowing that he didn't like any of it. He talked a little more before saying his goodbyes as he hurried on to his own camp, ever since he and his brothers' encounter with Dori in Dreams End he was a lot more wary, feeling a nagging prickle between his shoulder blades that something was coming, like a storm on the horizon, but for now he just wanted to get home to his family. 

\---------------

In Dreams End as the tavern above was opening, down on the third level, in the deepest part of the labyrinth beneath, in the King of the Underworld's opulent rooms it was dark save for the roaring fire in the large marble hearth and one small lit candle on a side table next to the bed. The firelight illuminating the four awake beings to be seen on the massive bed as the many dark shadow danced around the room.

One of them being Dori, who was clad in nothing but priceless jewelry and the gilded collar of Eomi's ownership, Ola and Nila in the same state of undress with their own variations of preferred decoration, all three busy tending to their Master's pleasures. A lazy and unhurried undulation, always moving at whatever pace Eomi set, who at the moment was content to lay back and let Dori, who was straddling him, do all the work, the other two curled close, kissing and petting as his hands freely roaming over their skin, enjoying a lazy morning fuck. Already having had two previous completions earlier and while he might be unattractively thin, gaunt and far older then the three, none of whom were over the age of eighty five, he had impressive strength which he didn't show often and amazing stamina in the bedroom, as well as a quick recovery time.

Dori expertly riding him, head tilted back as he rocked, strong thighs working, plump lips parted in panting breath, letting out soft moans of false pleasure, his loose hair falling down his back and shoulders like a fall of molten silver, bangles chiming with Eomi's lazy thrusts. In the shadows and firelight the intricate tattoo of purple flowers and chains seeming to sway in some unseen breeze as the dark horror of the spider with its victim trapped in its fangs crept out across his back, the winding chain wrapped around his leg ending at his strong ankle. 

With another cry of hollow ecstasy Dori tossed his head, artfully flipping his thick straight hair back, when he happened to spy movement across the room by the open door. As he continued to rock, his silver eyebrows furrowed, thinking it one of the many bold and aggressive rats that made Dreams End their home. But his brows rose a moment later, relived to see not another dark furred rat, but a small orange kitten bounding across the marble floor, its grey furred sibling appearing a moment, galloping after to tackle her sister to the floor.

A short time later while Eomi was busy sharing another deep open mouthed kiss with Ola, who was laying partly on top of the thin Dwarf arms wrapped around him, the viper in its nest of gold and bones with the red flowers on his back seeming to shift and settle, the black and grey spider to be seen crawling there. Just as it was on Dori and Nila's backs, matching the massive spider sitting in its awful web on the whole Eomi's bony back. While Nila with his thorns, white flowers and the horrible pierced deer with his own chains was pressed into Eomi's other side, kissing and running his broad ringed hands through the thick brown fur of Eomi's chest.

Dori took the opportunity to look over at the kittens again still playing on the floor and then looked over his broad tattooed shoulder to the open door again as he continued to move when he heard more movement. And sure enough he was not surprised to see Mure's determined freckled face now peeking through the open door, a frown on his unlined face, intent green eyes searching the floor before looking over at the occupied bed, giving a big blink upon realizing he had been spotted. 

'Cats here?' He silently signed in Iglishmêk.

Dori gave a small amused smirk before turning his head and silently nodding his chin in the direction of the escaped kittens now playing on the thick fur rug by the massive bed as he continued to smoothly undulate on his perch. 

But when he noticed out of the corner of his eye the door begin to slowly widen a few moments later, knowing no doubt that Mure was attempt to sneak in, he waited until Eomi was distracted again before glaring and used one hand to sharply motion for the young Companion to stop and get out, the kittens could wait. For while Eomi didn't mind being interrupted when it came to his advisers like Tah or one of his personal bodyguards if there was important news, that did not include anyone else. 

Seeing this, Mure stopped, already having crept halfway through the door, staying low, but seeing the stern look the silver-haired Concubine shot him, he reluctantly slid back and disappeared into the dark hallway again leaving the door ajar. 

Feeling a large hand land on and squeeze his thigh again, Dori turned his full attention back to his grunting and smiling Master, artfully tossing his long hair back again with another loud gasp of false ecstasy then biting his lip, eyes half-lidded and sultry as the older Dwarf now ran both hands up his thighs, along hips and then his ribs before pull him down. Lifting his own head so he could lick and suck on Dori's pierced nipples, teasing them with his tongue, drawing a low purr out of the Concubine before Eomi gave a playful growl and then with a hissing of the sheets, suddenly reversed their positions. Dori letting out a chiming laugh upon finding himself now laying next to Ola, as Eomi turned and hungrily pulling Nila up for a possessive and open mouthed kiss, while tangling his other hand in both Dori and Ola's lose silky hair. Silver and gold running through his spidery fingers as the two now lay under him in a tangle of warm painted flesh and soft moans, ringed hands stroking and petting, as if they simple could not keep their hands off one another, caught up in their desire and wantonness.

Some time after Eomi had flopped back down on the mattress with a self-satisfied sigh, the other three making room as he lay on his back, long arms gathering them close again with a sated smile and basking in the after glow, breath evening out as he gazed up at the brass inlaid ceiling above them. Letting himself drift off, the many wheels tuning behind his grey eyes, lost in thought, content to stay like that as the three cuddled up and dozed around him, his calloused fingers moving slowly back and forth against their skin, quiet save for their breathing and the crackling of the fire to be heard. When he seemed to be taken by a sudden thought, turning to look over at Nila who was laying next to him with his regular mellow smile.

"My dazzling Diamond... Do you love me?" He suddenly inquired, watching as the Companion tossed his thick dark curls out of the way as that pale face turned to look at him fully a moment later.

"I don’t." Came the flat response, even as the brunet ran a hand over his chest and leaned into him.

To which Eomi only let out an amused bark of laughter, grey eyes filled with mirth, "Never a lie with you, my Beauty! I sometimes wonder if I should have Master Veig come up here and beat you... but I suspect you might enjoy it to much." 

The pale brunet said nothing, just looked back with those cool amber-eyes, his lovely strong featured face might as well have been painted on for all its animation as he continued to lounge against the crime Lord, who then turned his focused on the Concubine, who had his head resting against his other shoulder.

"Do you love me?" Eomi suddenly asked, watching the other lift his head. 

"Of course I-" Dori started to trill with a sultry and well practiced smile, levering himself up on his elbows.

"Shh... No lies my lovely." Eomi suddenly warned, putting a bony finger to Dori's parted lips, stilling anymore words and making him visibly pause with a blink. 

The sudden quiet stretching as Eomi lightly ran that same finger over Dori's plump bottom lip for a moment before pushing firmly inside that warm mouth, watching intently as after a moment those lips obediently closed and began to suck on that bony finger before he pulled the wet digit out, letting his hand then drop to comb his fingers through the Concubine's lose silky beard.

"What do you wish of me, Master?" Dori beseeched as he sat up, smile now looking a bit strained as he tried to keep up the charade when those fingers finally left his beard. Wetting his lips before looking back at his Master and Jailer, feeling suddenly vulnerable under the others sudden scrutiny, still gloriously nude and now partly draped adoringly over the thin Dwarf in total supplication and false adoring, but the uncertainty and fear was easy to read in his eyes. "You have my total loyalty, I will do anything for you... Dance, sing, lick your cock, whatever you wish. Please tell me."

"I don't doubt that, my Mithril beauty." Eomi purred as his smile stretch, the other two still tangled close, quiet and watching. 

"Do you love me?" Dori purred back then, trying to play this off like another bed-game. Even as he watched with a twisting in his belly as that grin grew even wider, revealing teeth now.

"Of course I don't." Came a flippant snort. 

"I honestly don't know if I'm even capable of such a thing." The crime Lord continued in utter and frank honesty, before his grey eyes fixed cat-like back on his Concubine. "But I know what I want, what I need... what I like."

Dori just continued to smile and remain pliant as he felt one of those calloused and spidery hands run down his painted back and grope a handful of his firm ass, pulling his lower half closer as The crime Lord continued to talk.

"I know that I have you." He stated before tilting his head back on one of the pillows, as if for a better angle as he looked up at the Concubine with calculating and critical grey eyes. "Once a simple silver ingot... Now a jeweled Mithril collar. You've turned out to be quite the good investment. I can do anything I want to you... and yet... No matter how many pearls I loop around your lovely neck... The gifts I lavish on you... The times I fuck you and have your lips wrapped around my cock... Your not quite mine, are you?"

"I am yours, Master Eomi. I swear it!" Dori denied with a hurried shake of his head. His thick straight hair coming to curtain half his earnest face, leaning down then to place a few slow and reverent kisses up Eomi's furry chest with all the seduction he could put into it, hoping to distract him even as his heart thumped in the cage of his ribs, again finding himself in one of Eomi's cruel games.

Ola, who lay next to him, content like the tattooed viper on his back to stay there curled and watching, Nila on Eomi's other side with those cool disquieting eyes, though there was clear warning to be read there as they both watched him faltering, both having been subject many times to Eomi's games in the past. 

"No... Even after all this time," Eomi countered with a single shake of his head, reaching out an making Dori lift his face to him. "I don't own all of you."

"I will sing and dance to what ever you wish. You own me utterly, I am yours." Dori tried to appease then, abandoning his attempts of distraction. Slowly sitting up fully, mask gone, the crime Lord drinking in the worry and deep fear to be read on his still earnest face. 

"Who would ever put the worth of one thrown away foundling and a thief so high?" Eomi finally chuckled after letting Dori twist uncomfortably in the breeze for a few more moments, as if it was all so terribly silly as he continued to smile up at him.

"They're important to me. Their my family, I love them." Dori found himself whispering in reply, dropping his gaze. A sick feeling in his gut with the knowledge that every time he found himself saying those words aloud he found that they became softer and less sure. The firm unbreakable iron that used to be there, now rusted and weaken, having no more steady ground to stand, his foundations having been carelessly dug out from under him.

"And that's all that matters." Eomi agreed. Reaching up to run a lazy, but possessive hand through Dori thick hair, watching the thick shining strands slip through his fingers like molten silver before tucking it behind a cuffed and down-turned ear, enjoying the way those pale aqua eyes stayed down. Remembering the once seductive and wrathful silver spirit he had once awoken to crouched over him holding a knife to his throat and a hand tangled painfully in his beard, clad in nothing but firelight and shadows, pale aqua eyes blazing with an inner fire, beautiful and terrible in it's wrath. How time and his own hands had bent and forged that spirit into something of even more worth, into the no less lovely and seductive vision of demur grace and proper obedience before him now, his beautiful and strong mithril bird lovely in its chains and quiet in his gilded cage.

"Though I wonder... What is ones' true worth? What is your worth to those so precious to you?" He wondered aloud, bushy eyebrows raising curiously as he watched Dori slowly turn a wary gaze back to him. "Take your little One... Still so very small and young, you know he's probably forgotten all about you. As for the other one... All those many moments you have no doubt fretted and worried... I can promise you he's never done the same, if he thinks of you at all.

"While your lovely mother no doubt knew what your Second Father was doing... how could she not? She could have stopped him... but how many nights before and after did she welcome him to her bed? I assure you she slept just fine in his arms. Priorities you see... " He grinned cruelly, grey eyes intently watching as Dori dropped his gaze, shame and pain etched there, unable to meet his gaze as the others silently listened. "Treasure to most... Yet nothing to those very important few."

"Oh my lovely Mithril... So beautiful and so very stupid." He sighed then, as if Dori was just some silly child. Something that could almost be called pity in his small grey eyes as a spidery hand reached out to lift the Concubines’ chin, forcing the other to look at him again. Drinking in the sight of that calm and carefully constructed mask that was Dori's face, so lovely, pale eyes bright and wet, the turbulent emotions making them all the more dazzling in the low light of the bedroom as he then ran a calloused thumb against the young Dwarf's warm cheek. "After all this time... holding so tight, but not realizing you hold nothing but long cold ashes of something that never existed. Love is not but fool's gold, my lovely Mithril. After all... what has love ever brought you?" 

Dori finding himself once again unable to say anything, throat tight as he could only sit there utterly vulnerable as those horrible words which he would have so vehemently denied once upon a time, now rang so bitterly true. Cutting deep as the firelight illuminated his pale form, the deep shadows in stark contrast, making him look a stranger or some mournful spirit called fourth by the fire as he knelt there, Ola and Nila similarly transformed by the firelight, seductive spirits though they looked twisted almost menacing, their eyes glowing, one watching in seeming fascination as the other positively sparkling in vindictive amusement. As for the thin crime Lord, he looked truly monstrous in comparison, the shadows deep on his many sharp angles, grey eyes glowing, the smiling Ghoul with the three fire-lit nymphs in his spidery clutches.

Giving a deep knowing chuckle Eomi finally sat up, wrapping his long whip-cord thin arms around the silent whore, giving his soft cheek a patronizing peck before pulling him into a hug, as if soothing a child, while Dori could do nothing but look over Eomi's shoulder with haunted eyes. The Mithril Concubine of Dreams End, favorite whore to the Night King himself, one of the most powerful Dwarves west of the Misty Mountains and yet it all meant nothing. That was always the bitter reality of his inherited strength, he might be capable of amazing feats of strength, but it gave him no extra protection in the end, he was not made of steel, he could be hurt by weapon, hand or words. And unfortunately he was not the only one aware of his gifts or vulnerabilities, for all his strength and beauty he was still but a Dwarrow of flesh and blood, and a lowly one at that, a Ri and a whore. Something to be used.

And when Eomi shifted and pulled him into a kiss, Dori closed his eyes and leaned up into that wide mouth with no hesitation, opening his mouth and kissing the Ghoul as if he could not help himself, as if he loved him, while tasting not but ashes.

"I love you Master!" Ola eager assured after Eomi pulled back from plundering Dori's mouth with a wet sound. Having sat up and looking utterly adoring as he all but shoved Dori out of the way.

Making the crime Lord chuckle as the blond eagerly took Dori's place, kissing and nuzzling his chest before the thin Dwarf wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "I know you do! My second best whore... my lovely Gold. You would not believe the offers I've had to buy you."

As Eomi focused his attention on the blond, none paid any mind as Dori took a moment to turn away and crawl across the rumple sheets and furs to the edge of the bed, reaching out to pick up his long carved bone pipe, taking up a small pouch and packing some more dried nightshade into the bowl before lighting it with the nearby candle, half its wick melted down. Kneeling there naked on the edge of the bed, feeling lost and adrift, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, his troubled eyes watching the shadows dance across the marble walls as he raised the pipe to his plump wet lips and took a long deep pull before slowly letting it out. His strong tattooed back to the other three, wondering when such simple and hurtful words had started to ring with such hateful truth while subtly wiping away a tear that dared roll down his cheek. 

He tossed the small pouch back onto the nightstand then turned back, pipe held delicately in his teeth as he slowly crawled back over to the others on hands and knees with his seductive and playful mask firmly back in place, one would never suspect that he felt angry and nauseous, a bitter taste in his mouth that not even the strong and numbing smoke in his lungs could not get rid of. Coming to lay down on his belly within easy reach of his Master, eyes dry and lounging catlike upon the rumpled sheets and furs, pipe once again elegantly held in one hand, bare feet in the air, the silver ankle-bracelets clicking together as he let the tendrils of smoke escape his pursed lips.

Nila crawling around Ola and Eomi then to come over to where Dori lay, disquieting eyes intent, something almost lizard-like in his movements before playfully coming to straddle his lower back, leaning down to run his hands down the silver-haired Dwarf's back, admiring the large tattoo, fingers tracing the links of the inked chains. 

Dori let out an appreciative groan a short time later, head falling to the side when he felt those same ringed fingers dig in and work a few knots out of his shoulders, his long silver hair curtaining his face before lifting the pipe to his lips for another long pull. Smiling in amusement when Nila stopped messaging him to playfully draped himself fully across his back, curling a gentle but insistent hand on the Concubine's chin after he had taken another pull on the pipe, pulling his head back and into a languid kiss over his shoulder. Making Dori's neck artfully arch before parting, but staying close, their plump, damp lips not but a hairs breath apart as Dori exhaled the fragrant smoke from his lungs while Nila inhaled, drawing the smoke into himself.

It was all theater of course, but they made a pretty picture and Dori didn't mind sharing, handing Nila the pipe, who sat up, still sitting on him and took a few puffs before both let out smoky laughs when the crime Lord, who the show was for with Ola still draped over him, reached out to grab one of Dori's ankles. Dragged the two Companions back over to him with a deep chuckle, while both were sure to giggle, Nila letting himself tumble off Dori's back and onto the sheets, feet kicking in the air, both soon finding themselves back in his greedy clutches. 

Eomi playfully snatching the pipe away before taking a deep pull, then promptly wrinkled his long nose as the smoke billowed out of his flared nostril like a dragon, glaring at the pipe. "Forgot you lovelies like nightshade... to damn sweet."

"I can pack you some LongLeaf?" Dori offered, as he reached up to run a hand through Eomi's chest hair. Nila already starting to crawl over to the other side of the bed where Eomi kept and an extra pipe and some of his favored weed, specially delivered from one of his contacts in the Shire.

"No, that’s quite alright," The crime Lord shook his head, still clearly in a good mood. Handing the pipe over to Ola, who took a deep pull, then gave Dori's bare rump a playful, but solid smack, visibly jolting the Concubine while he turned and smiled at Nila, who'd come back over to lounge at the thin Dwarf's feet. Taking no notice as Dori shifted onto his side, smile still on, but a bit strained, his rump still stinging with the sizable red hand-print now decorating his left cheek.

He promptly waved a hand when Ola took the opportunity to blow smoke directly in his face then, being sure shoot the blond a silent glare, even as he continued to smile, seeing the other's answering smirk, who was sure to take another long pull on the pipe and do the same thing again. Later Dori would be sure to 'accidentally' flick some hot ash on the blonde’s back when he got the pipe back from Nila and the blond was busy sucking Eomi's cock. 

It was some twenty minuets later, after another round of fucking that Eomi was finally sated and sat there smug, his three favorites once again draped around him as he ran his spidery hands covetously over their skin as he lay back enjoying the warm silence, deep in thought, the many wheels to be seen turning behind those cool grey orbs again. When he became aware of a soft skittering to be heard out in the hallway, followed by two hushed voices, clearly trying to be quiet as the argued.

"What is this now?" Eomi asked aloud, lifting his head and looking in the direction of the open door. The other three around him also turning their own gazes to the door, at first they only saw one of the bodyguards waiting out in the hall with the others, so clearly whoever was out there was no threat if they hadn't moved from their posts as the distinct sounds of a squabble was to be heard, specifically the sounds of shoving and two familiar voices hissing at one another again.

The crime Lord let out a knowing chuckle as he sat up with a hiss of the sheets then, the others staying where they lay, "I know your out there, my little Mice... might as well come in and join us."

Dori and Ola both sitting up on either side of him now as they all watched the door open fully and two silk clad and bone-clasp Companions hurry in and stand in the doorway.

"Master Eomi." They both chorused as they gave him a deep respectful bow in unison.

"Its a bit earlier for you to scurrying around down here... hmm?" He prompted with a tone of mild scolding, his thin face mellow.

"We were looking for Soot and Toffey, Master Eomi." Laini scrambled to explain, Mure quickly nodding his head next to him. 

Both still standing there properly submissive as they watched the tall thin Dwarf scratch himself before clamber across the bed with none of the sensual grace of his three favorites, leaving them in a appetizing pile of limbs and curves in the middle of the bed as he came to sit on the edge, uncaring of his own state of undress as he let out a big face cracking yawn, several loud pops to be heard as he sat back and stretched his back. The two young Dwarves used to seeing it, though they, like everyone in Dreams End found their Master unappealing, not that Eomi cared, having personally bedded and tested every whore in his famous and sought after stable, Mure and Laini included. 

The crime Lord then turning his head, glancing around the floor of the large room in clear amusement before spotting the two kittens, giving a snort before smiling at the two young Dwarves, motioning them over.

Mure bouncing over with a bright smile with Laini following a more sedate pace a moment after, the younger clad in light green again and clearly needing to redo his mousy brown hair, braids messy and one of his white bone clasps missing. While Laini wore his regular dark blue, thick black hair neatly put up with his yellow bone clasps, with still a few stubborn strands having escaped his braids and getting in his face, coming to sit on the bed while Eomi popped the younger on to his lap. Mure straddling his hair legs and leaning up to give his sunken and furry cheek a kiss when Eomi turned and tapped his cheek, earning Mure another chuckle before he turned and tapped his other sunken cheek, Laini obediently leaning over to kiss said indicated spot, a practiced smile on his face as he rocked back onto the bed, looking properly adoring.

Eomi turning his attention back to the beaming young Dwarf in his lap with a smirk, "I have never understood Men's obsession with virginity. But I am told they will pay double the amount of gold upfront for them. Don't get me wrong... Looking at you, my little Mouse. I can understand some of the allure."

"I'll be virgin for you, Master Eomi!" Mure chirped, eager to please and watched as the old thin Dwarf let out an amused laugh.

"Your not though... if you ever were." He said, cocking an amused eyebrow.

"But I'm good at pretending." Mure chirped, then ducked his head and attempted to shyly bat his eyelashes.

"I’m sure you are.... Always so eager to please, excellent quality in a whore." Eomi agreed as a long toothy grin pulled at his mouth. His teeth seeming to gleam in the low light, reaching up to tickle Mure under the chin with a finger, who happily smiled back, preening under the attention, even as all three of Eomi's favorites subtly watched, sensing the change in the air. 

While Dori and Ola paid attention, Nila ignored what was happening as he continued to lay on his belly looking bored, idly picking at one of the furs as Eomi sat like an amused cat with Mure as the foolish and unaware little bird in his paws.

Dori frowning as he watched and worried, his fingers unconsciously fiddling with the now extinguished bone pipe he was holding again, turning to share a brief look with Nila, but frowned even more when it was clear that the other didn't care, only interested in watching from his spot on the bed. Seeing this Dori turned back and put his 'work-mask' firmly back in place as he climbed over the lazy burnet, jostling him and ignored Ola as he crawled across the bed to kneel at Eomi's side, the mattress dipping under his weight. Pressing himself seductively against the older Dwarf, kissing his shoulder and running his hands down his back and up Eomi's thin furry chest, trying to distract him. He was surprised a few moments later when he felt the mattress dip and another hand bump into his own, lifting his head to see Ola had come over, now pressing up behind the thin Dwarf and wrapping his arms loosely around Eomi's neck with a low purr.

"Why have some stringy little bite, when you can have a proper feast?" Dori trilled, running his lips along the outer shell of their Master's large ear, half his face curtained by his hair. The two shamelessly rubbing and nuzzling against the crime Lord, suddenly needy for his touch and affection, making him smile and chuckle, thoroughly enjoying their attentions while Mure silently darted curious looks their way, not understanding, while Laini had moved away some.

"Come back to bed." Dori trilled again with a seductive pleading, gently trying to nudge Eomi back.

"Mmm...I need your touch. Send this stupid child away!" Ola moaned as he rocked against old Dwarf, nuzzling his neck.

Nila was still lounging on the bed behind them while the two kittens ignored them all as they continued to play and jump about on the thick warg-fur rug nearby, but Laini saw what they were doing. Wanting to help, the dark-haired Companion tucked a few of the loose strands of his hair behind his ear and proceed to try and crawl closer, only for Dori to notice and subtly, but firmly push him away, making the young Dwarf frown, but he stayed there as the two continued to try and distract the ghoulish Dwarf. 

"No need to be jealous, you two...." Eomi finally snorted, his grey eyes briefly turning to the Concubine at his side before tilting his head back to smirk up at Ola. "So greedy!"

"We can't help it, not when it comes to you." Ola cooed, while Dori pushed himself against the crime Lord's side in agreement with a needy sigh of his own. Though they both looked understandably irritated when Mure promptly rocked forward in Eomi's lap, pushing himself wantonly against the thin Dwarf's chest playing along.

"But I want ta play to!" He wined, batting his eye lashes again. Only to let out a surprised and pained squeak, jerking back with a hurt look on his face a moment later, not understanding why Ola had reached around Eomi to give his side a painful pinch.

"Later... I promise! You both will suck me dry if you could, my lovely hungry demons." Eomi only laughed, making a point of turning his head and kissing them both, but kept a firm grip on the petite Dwarf in his lap. 

"Time to get ready, all three of you." He then snapping his fingers, making a dismissive gesture with his hand, his focus zeroing back in on the cheerful young Dwarf. "We have guests coming... and I want you three looking your best."

"Mast-" Dori tried, artfully tossing his long hair back. 

Only to be interrupted as Eomi simply snapped his fingers louder this time, still not looking up and not daring to argue Dori bit his lip and reluctantly got up, pipe still in hand, Ola doing the same. Patting over the thick rug, past the two kittens and across the cool smooth marble floor, pausing by the side table to pack some more nightshade into his pipe and light it again then moved over to one of the large dressers set against the far wall where he kept some of his more delicate costumes and corsets, along with the decorative boxes of his hair decorations and jewelry that Eomi had gifted him, he and the other two having quite the collection. 

"So my little Mouse... So eager to please and play." Eomi was saying then, a bony finger under Mure's chin, tilting it up. "I wonder what your loyal Juton would think? Maybe I should call him down here so I can fuck you in front of him? Would he like that, hmm?" He cheerfully asked with that stretched toothy grin. "Would you like that?"

Suddenly Mure wasn't smiling anymore, Eomi taking delight in watching the happy curve of those lips crumble and fall open, the brightness on that unlined freckled face fading, green eyes wide and now so very unsure, his previous eager cheer gone, looking like the child he all but was as he sat there perched on the crime Lord's lap. 

Dori meanwhile was listening with a pinched look on his face, back to the bed as he stood before the dresser, one ringed hand fiddling with bone pipe, pale eyes filled with deep worry as he subtly watched the two through the small silver mirror mounted over the dresser, taking a long pull on the pipe then, trying to calm his nerves. Not knowing what to do as he snorted a plume of smoke out his nose, or if he could truly do anything if Eomi decided he was in the mood for a little cruelty. All there knowing that it would not be the first time the crime Lord would suddenly be caught by a passing dark impulse.

"N-no.... I wouldn't like that... Master Eomi..." Mure finally managed in a very small and unsure voice, looking meekly down and having shrunk in upon himself. 

"Ah young love... Love..." Eomi suddenly brightened, glancing over to where Dori stood, as if sharing a joke before turning an assessing look back to the petite Dwarf, giving him a bounce with his legs. "Why me and Mithril were just discussing this very topic earlier."

It was then on the other side of the room and across the bed that Ola suddenly slammed a small chest that he had been looking through shut, startling Dori out of his troubled thoughts, as well as everyone else as he whirled around, dramatic suspicion on his pretty face. "You took my amber necklace again! Didn't you, Mithril!?" 

Dori turning to give the blond a blank look, seeing the other now glaring at him from across the massive bed, leaving Dori to frown in utter confusion, tendrils of smoke escaping his parted lips as his eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Don't deny it!" The other snapped, throwing his long blond hair over his bare shoulder, challenge written all over his face, but there was something off in his gaze, something that was nagging at Dori.

"Your always taking my things! Nothing but a thief, like your rat-brother!" The other was loudly accusing, when Dori realized.

Giving himself a sharp mental shake before being sure to return that glare with a haughty look of his own then, taking another long pull on his pipe as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"As if I would want your paltry necklace! Unlike some... I only wear quality!" Dori huffed back in a cloud of smoke. Long bone pipe now held up and poised in one hand as he cocked his hip and made a point of turning to look across the room with narrow eyes. "And don't think I haven't seen you eyeing my pearls!"

Said pearls that he kept in the ornate mother of pearl box, that had been a gift from an admire, on the very dresser behind him, the rest of his jewelry having been destroyed by Ola. While the box with his most valuable jewelry, loose jewels and gold he kept carefully hidden under a loose and heavy bit of the marble floor in the side room, under one of his even heavier clothes chests. Ola and Nila no doubt having their own hiding spots for their own stashes of valuables, the rest of their jewelry they didn't bother to hide, especially the fortune of various decorations and trinkets that Eomi kept them dripping in, regularly gifting them with more. The jewelry none of them would dare steal or destroy, especially after the incident with Dori's original collar and Ola snapping his pearl necklace in their last scuffle.

"I have my own pearls- thank you very much!" Ola dramatically sneered. Then stomped over to the bed not far from where Eomi still sat with the quiet Mure and snatched up one of the many pillows, throwing it across the room at the Concubine. While Laini quietly watched from the other side of the bed he still sat, a funny look on his face despite the seriousness of the situation as another pillow went flying along with some hissed insults.

"Nothing but leftovers!" Dori sniffed, blowing smoke while giving the other an overly suspicious and petty glare. "No doubt planning on ruining another necklace of mine."

At first the crime Lord just ignored the two, such squabbling a very common and regular thing even before he had taken over Dreams End, the fight quickly escalating however with the loud and sudden shattering of a mug that Dori had just barely managed to duck, now he was truly getting angry, that had been close. This was followed by the loud retaliatory bang of silver-hair brush that was hurled across the room back at the blond, who yelped, throwing himself out of the way before scrambling to grab something else to throw. Nila wisely staying down on the bed, looking annoyed upon finding himself caught in the cross-fire, both arms up and shielding his head as various things went sailing over him, Laini not far away was curled up now, doing the same.

Eventually Eomi let out a tired sigh with a great roll of his small grey eyes, his cruel game forgotten as he dumped the small freckled and very quiet Dwarf off his lap and onto the massive bed before getting up. While Mure wisely stayed put, laying there blinking big green eyes, Laini sure to shoot him a pointed glare, arms still over his head. 

"Enough! Settle down!" Eomi ordered, having raised his spidery hands for calm before the two could charge across the bed and come to blows, again. "Come, my Gold. You know Mithril doesn't wear amber." He soothed as he walked around one side of the bed. Reaching out and gathering the naked blond to him before Ola could throw one of Eomi's boots at the glaring Concubine on the other side of the room.

"As for you, my Mithril..." He tisked, keeping a firm grip on the blond while turning to give Dori a scolding look, crooking a finger for him to come to him. "You mustn’t lord your collection of pearls over your friends."

Dori sure to make a point of looking away in a pout, taking a pull on his pipe, arms crossed even as he came obediently over, Eomi immediately wrapping an arm around him as soon as he was near and pulled him close, both silver and gold haired Dwarrows now making a point of not looking at each other as they stood on either side of their Master, while he just shook his head at them with a rueful smirk. 

"Behave! I have the court convening today... So I want you both to be on your best behavior and in your best dancing silks. Not your best though... don't want them under the impression I think to highly of them. So no more of your squabbling today! Both of you!" He scolded, giving them both a loud kiss on the cheek then making a point of giving them both a playful spank on the ass with a lecherous grin, once again more amused then annoyed by their behavior, Mure forgotten.

Dori was sure to look properly chastised before giving the tall thin Lord a small cheeky smile, as if he just couldn't help but enjoy Eomi's handling of him, Ola doing similar before he let them go and they watched him pad around the bed, Laini and Mure staying very quiet and still, still being the only two Dwarves in the room with any clothes on.

"You and Laini need to keep better eye on these two until they get bigger... otherwise the rats will eat them." Eomi noted as he glanced down at the two kittens rolling around on the rug giving Mure a kindly smile and a pat on the head as he strolled past. His mellow mood back, at totally and lazy ease again, it was almost hard to believe what he had been contemplating just moments before as he used a bony foot to pull out the empty brass chamber pot from under the bed. Not feeling like walking a little ways down the hall to his personal water closet as he took himself in hand and stood there with a pleasurable sigh as he loudly urinated into the deep pot.

The whip-thin Dwarf was finishing up, giving himself a shake when there was a polite rap upon the door a moment before it opened, Eomi and the others curiously turning to watch one of his bodyguards step in before giving a deep respectful bow. "Master Eomi. Lord Tralk, Lord Hliódolf and Lady Grizza have arrived, along with the rest of the Court."

"Their early!" Eomi noted aloud to himself, bushy eyebrows raised and completely unconcerned at his state of undress.

"And the Hounds have brought back that StoneFoot Guild Master who was spotted speaking with Lady Sniri last week." The Guard quickly added. Standing there stiffly, eyes respectfully trained straight ahead across the dark opulent marble room, properly submissive and trying to avoid the feast of bared flesh of his Master's bed-mates on view, the firelight reflecting off the polished surface of his dark armor, dark cloak over his shoulder.

"Excellent! Have that double-crosser brought to the room of Songs and inform Skafid to call for the Knacker." Eomi ordered cheerfully. Giving the stiff bodyguard a dismissive snap of his fingers, who gave a deep bow before beating a hasty retreat, his heavy armor and weapons clinking as he joined the other three still waiting outside. 

A pleased smile on Eomi's skull-like face as he stepped away from the chamber pot and over to the equally massive dark wooden wardrobe which held most of his expensive clothes and boots on the other side of the large hearth and away from the main door. Though his collection of rich well made clothes was quite small and simple in comparison to the side room off of the main bedroom, the many chests and three large dressers that contained his Favorites' many outfits, which had only grown because of Gold's whining insistence upon having his own expensive silk robes like Mithril's gorgeous and provocative ones. Though in his own preferred colors of course, Diamond also getting some, though he could not have cared less. While Eomi was sure that Mithril still wore the best of the three, since he was the highest whore in Dreams End, having a part to play when he was at the crime Lord's side.

Seeing this, the three Favorites immediately came over without prompting and set about helping redressing the whip-cord thin Dwarf, his light brown hair and beard already neatly braided with its many gold beads and coils earlier. The three quickly and efficiently working together as he stood there smug and silhouetted by the fire, enjoying the attention and occasionally reaching out to tickle or playfully pinch their warm skin. His four bodyguards waiting patently outside while Mure and Laini sat quietly on the bed, trying to blend into the back ground as the rambunctious kittens still played on the floor utterly unconcerned, Soot letting out a pained cry as Toffey got rough and bit her sisters ear.

Soon Eomi stood there dressed in all his expensive and dark finery, giving his wolf-fur lined boots a quick stomp, settling them before giving the three a pleased smile and finally stepped away, reaching out to take up his heavy pike from its nearby stand as the firelight glinted off the heavy gold chains now around his neck and beads in his big beard. They all then smiled and chorused their goodbyes as they watched him finally sweep out of the room with weapon in hand, the bodyguards falling into step right behind as he stepped out into the dark hallway and out of sight, the heavy door closing behind him. The five Dwarrows still inside not moving as they waited for the sound of those heavy boots to fade before they all visibly sagged in relief and came alive again, save the pale burnet. 

Nila taking the opportunity to trot back over to the side of the bed where the camber pot Eomi had used still was before quickly squatting down over it, giving a relived sigh of his own as he was finally able to urinate, having been holding it for the last hour. While Dori took the same opportunity to reach up to pick an annoying blond pubic-hair out of his teeth, giving it an offended look before flicking it away, Mahal he hated sleeping with Ola.

"Little fools!" The blonde suddenly burst out. Whipping around and storming over to the now wide-eyed duo on the bed and gave both a sharp smack upside the head, Mure letting out a yelp, curling up like a pill-bug with his arms covering his head, while Laini tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough.

"Ouch!" He growled, giving a dirty look as he rubbed his head. Then promptly scramble away and across the bed when the blond saw that look and swatted at him again, but this time wasn't quick enough before Dori came over.

"Enough!" He barked, breaking it up. Ola giving him a short glare, but it was clear that they were both on the same page this time, the younger Companion uncurling and obediently sat up on the bed again as Dori tucked a leg under himself and sat down behind him, making the mattress dip as he began to fuss with Mure's messy hair, pulling the bone pins and clasps and began to redo his hair. 

It was during this time that the grey kitten, having momentarily escaped her sister, came to investigate, using one of the bed sheets which had dripped onto the marble floor to climb up onto the bed, small tail held high and straight. Though her orange sister was soon to follow, scamper up after her as Nila finished peeing and began to clean up and get ready, ignoring the two younger Dwarrows and the two kittens.

"Come 'ere Toffey! Come 'ere!' Mure called upon spotting her, patting the bed as he was careful not to move his head to much while Dori was holding the bone pins and clasps in his mouth while swiftly and expertly re-braided and pinned his soft brown hair up. Trying to tempt the orange kitten over by moving his hand under one of the furs, snickering when she got low and wiggled her rear, big blue eyes intent and focused before pouncing, then catching the kitten up as Dori finished with his hair and got up again. 

"What kind of stupid name is Toffey anyway?" Laini grumped, picking at one of the thick furs on the bed. "Not even the right color..." Covering up that fact that he was still a bit upset from earlier.

"Its not stupid!" Mure loudly denied, turning to glare at him before looking down again at the kitten in question with a defensive frown. "Toffey is a perfect name, love toffees... " He mumbling to himself, while the kitten playfully bit and kicked at his thick fingers.

"What are you doing down here playing with Toffey and Soot anyway?" Dori scolded them both, a look of parental disapproval on his features now as he put his hands on his bare hips. "I expect this from Mure, but not you, Laini." 

Said young dark-haired Companion only crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, while Mure gave a pout when Dori turned gaze to him. "Aren't you suppose to be with your regular, Mister Forr right now?"

"He was force ta cancel. Honest!" Mure groaned dramatically, flopping his head back upon seeing the skeptical narrowing of those pale eyes. "His husband found out and got real mad. Doesn't like him spending their coin here, instead of down at the tavern drinking' with 'em."

"And let that be a lesson on why you should only marry your true One." Ola interjected, clucking his tongue piercing against his teeth as he brushed his long golden hair.

"Very well." Dori accepted. Ignoring the blond as he unfolding his arms while the young Companion visibly perked up before the silver-haired Concubine gave him another stern look. "But I want you to be more careful. Especially around Master Eomi!"

"I will." Mure solemnly promised with a nod as he let a restless Toffey slip off his lap and onto the bed.

"Wish old fat StormQuarreler ruled still. I hate Eomi," Lain muttered darkly then, now lounging on his side while throwing a glare in the direction of the door.

"Watch you fool tongue!" Ola snapped incredulously, stomping over again and swatting the young Dwarf with his brush.

"What was that for!?" Laini demanded in hurt confusion. While the older blond just gave him another narrowed look as if he was clearly stupid before turning his back and moving off to finish brushing his hair. 

"Don't say such things!" Dori commanded in a low hiss of his own then. Though there was no anger, just fearful warning and worry, being sure to give both young Dwarves a deadly serious look. "Ears and eyes are everywhere."

"I know, but-" Laini began only for Ola to interrupt him again from across the room with a hard look on his lovely face.

"All it takes is one slip, for the wrong ear to hear!" Ola hissed, done with his brush, setting it on his own dresser before he moved around the bed so he could crouch down where the other kitten Soot was still playing amongst the sheets. Brown eyes full of warning before dismissing him again, while the young Dwarf frowned as he looked between the two Favorites.

"Don't trust anybody." Dori added far more gently, reaching out and putting a firm hand upon Laini’s shoulder. They might hate one another, but in this again he and Ola were in complete agreement, while Laini and Mure both shared an unhappy look, but silently excepted the warnings.

"What Eomi said.... w-would he do that?" Mure asked in a uncertain voice awhile later, now standing by Dori's dresser. A worried look on his face as he poked through one of the decorative boxes of jewelry, admiring a few of the tinkling and flashing hair-pins, biting his lip as he thought about Juton and what Eomi had asked him earlier. 

Dori, who was standing nearby brushing out his hair with bone and silver comb, paused as he turned and automatically pulled the smaller Dwarf into a comforting embrace that Mure eagerly turned into and returned. Always eager for any affection shown him, but now in need of a little security as well, even if they both knew there was no real safety in this place. 

"He would." The silver haired concubine sighed, wishing he could lie, a bone deep weariness in his gaze. 

"Don’t draw attention to yourself. Please him, make your quota and stay nothing but a little fool in his eyes." Nila spoke up then, appearing from the shadows of the room like a pale ghost before going over to the large full length mirror by the bed, rubbing some oil into his dark curls.

Dori gave a nod of agreement and made a point of looking pointedly over Mure's head and gently rubbing his back as the younger Dwarf continued to hug him. "That goes for you to Laini. Its safer that way." The black-haired Companion frowning, while Mure still had his head berried in Dori's bare shoulder before the Concubine got him to let go and went back to combing his hair. 

"I told you to keep them in our room!" Laini huffed, giving Mure a irritated push a few moments later when the freckled Companion walked over and flopped back down on the bed, picking Toffey up again.

"I did! But stupid Nýi let them out," Mure huffed back, face scrunched up as he attempted to shove the other back. But missed, the dark-haired Companion shoving him again for good measure, though not to hard, since he was still holding Toffey. "When I got back from blowin' Mister Sumbur, the door was open an they were gone."

"How did they get down here?" Nila asked.

While Mure held Toffey up then, offering Dori to hold her, which the Concubine happily took him up on, coming over and gently plucking the kitten out of his hands. As Laini was momentarily distracted upon finding a large smooth ivory dildo forgotten amongst the furs on the bed, giving it a curious look, noting that it definitely wasn't the biggest or most expensive he had seen before quickly loosing interest and tossing it over his shoulder, hearing it land somewhere on the bed behind him as he listened to the others talk.

"Mordor if I know!" Mure shrugged in answer, letting his arms flop against his side. "Laini an me were looking' everywhere, thought there were gone forever." 

"You darling thing, you need to stay out of trouble!" Dori sweetly cooed to the kitten. A genuine and warm smile lighting up his pretty face as Toffey curiously leaned out to sniff him, touching her nose with his before he gently shifted her to the cradle in his strong arms. "But you have my complete permission to piss on anything that belongs to Ola, Toffey!"

"I hope they shit in your boots." Ola sniffed in return, still crouched with his elbows on the bed. But didn't bother looking up from dangling a string of Dori's pearls that Eomi had taken off him the night before with a smile on his own pretty face as he watched the grey kitten leap and play. 

"I wish Master Eomi had given me a kitten. Their better then birds." Ola sighed wistfully aloud, as he let Soot have the pearls. Reaching out to give the soft grey fur a few more pets with a smile on his face before standing up again to get ready while the kitten continued to play with his expensive toy. 

Laini, who was bored again, had crawled across the bed and was now curiously picking up a small crystal bottle of oil from one of the bedside tables, that also had an extra pipe and a small bowl of dried nightshade. The bottle gleamed in the firelight, being noticeably half empty, the bed sheets and furs still rumpled and smelling of the previous activities. 

"Why don't we get nice almond smelling stuff to?" He grumped after curiously opening it and giving it a sniff. 

"Why waste such quality on some bone or copper-clasps? So put it down before you drop it!" Ola huffed, standing in front of his own dresser now. Using a set of tweezers to pluck a few offending hairs as he critically looked over his reflection, turning his head this way and that and not seeing the dirty look Laini threw at his back. When Eomi was in the bedroom, the three would make sure to get ready and dressed in the small side room, but when their Master was not there they had the luxury of spreading out as they did now.

"Careful, dear. Its expensive." Dori warned. Not bothering to even look as he walked around the bed and over to where a small wash basin was set up, having to be careful of the broken remains of the cup Ola had thrown earlier, pouring some fresh water into the bowl and plucking a small fragrant cake of honey and sandalwood soap from a dish along with a fresh rag as he prepared to wash up before getting dressed. 

"That oil merchant said he gets it from the Elves in Forlindon." Nila commented.

"Which is probably utter rubbish," Dori snorted. "Men probably cook with it!" 

Either way the fragrant oil was expensive and only came in small casks, while the regular oil the rest of the lower-clasp Companions used came in barrels, the only time the other whores got to use the nice oil was when they were sharing Eomi's bed or at one of the orgies thrown by some of their more wealthy clients.

Since Eomi had collared his 'Favorites', as well as Dori subsequent promotion to 'personal Concubine' and co-ruler, the crime Lord was usually more then content to have the three take care of his needs, and it was also a common for him to fuck various Companions that just happened to grab his eye when sharing his bath. But occasionally the old Dwarf would get into a greedy mood and would bring one or more of the other higher-clasp Companions into their massive bed, making it crowded and uncomfortable with too many bare bodies and subtle sharp elbows as the more competitive of their number tried to wiggle close and maybe get the chance to prove that they could join the high position of the 'Favorites'. 

During the orgies Gold was utterly insufferable and terribly territorial, seeing everyone as a threat, always clinging to the thin Dwarrow's side, subtly pinching, shoving and insulting everyone, save his friends, who wisely kept their distance. While Diamond always got distracted, either with his own pleasures or silently admiring the many bodies around him, fascinated by the occasional scar or tattoo here and there, freely reaching out to touch and caress; usually making the Dwarrows around him rather uncomfortable. Dori meanwhile always tried to take advantage and put as many bare bodies between himself, Eomi and Ola as possible, whispering with some of his fellows that he could call friends or allies, but seeming without fail Eomi always dragged him back to his side.

Aside from beauty, Eomi thankfully prized skill and experience over youth and sweetness, which meant that Mure and Laini were rarely invited to Eomi's grand orgies. Though when they were, Mure had a tendency to treat it all like some silly sleep over, a constantly squirming and giggling bundle of pale freckled flesh and limbs with far to much energy, while Laini tended to fall asleep in boredom on the edges of it. As for these private orgies themselves, which consisted of Eomi being pampered, fawned over and tended by his large stable of Companions, usually with his poor bodyguards forced to watch, they always took place either in his bedroom or in the massive green marble chamber. Usually with him sitting smug on his throne drinking wine, a fire always roaring in the massive hearth with his fawning and naked 'Courtesans' gathered around at his feet on the floor covered with many cushions, pillows and furs the army of servants had set out earlier. 

"How did you come to be a whore, little Bird?" Ola asked a little while later. As Dori and Nila were still washing with their basins of water and soap, using a rag to scrub themselves down, the blond having already finished his own bath earlier. Now turning to look back at the youngest Dwarf still in the room, brows curiously furrowed as he started to section and braid his gold hair. 

Mure looking over at him with a blink upon hearing the nickname, everyone used to Ola's habit of giving out unwanted names, though Mure had been lucky considering the types of names he usually called people, the young Dwarf shrugging after a moment. Finding himself pleased that the other was taking an interest in him and not yelling at him for once and eagerly answered as he got up from the bed and wandered over before stopping in the middle of the large room, green eyes seeming to glow as the firelight in the hearth turned his mousy brown hair a rich red and his freckles all but disappear.

"I was traveling with my family when we came to this town. Mother insisted we stop for a night at this old inn with a bunch of chickens and geese out front on the east side of town. 

"Was that 'The Lost Mare Inn'?" Laini asked, cocking his head.

"Nope, the 'Perched Sparrow'," Mure gave a shake of his head.

"I know that one. Its a complete shit-hole!" The other declared, wrinkling his prominent nose before blowing a few lose black strands out of his face. 

"Language!" Dori tisked, not bothering to look up from wringing out the rag he was using.

"Anyways... When I woke up the next day, they was gone." Mure simply said. A look of deep remembered sadness on his face, not seeing the looks some of the others were now giving him. 

No one saying anything for awhile, even Ola was quiet, all here having their own sad stories, but to hear that one had been abandoned by their family so young was still a terrible thing.

"So when did you start whoring?" Laini asked then. "I was forty when I started sucking cock. Lot easier then tending other peoples geese and scrubbing floors," he admitted.

“I'm not sure," Mure shrugged, reaching up to scratch his head. "Cant remember a time when I wasn't sucking cock or being touched. Just remember when I was small how some of my mother's lovers liked to play with me while they waited for her to come back from work. And my older brothers were always hopping in the blankets with me, sometimes even my uncle." He recalled airily as if it was just an ordinary thing.

"That’s terrible!" Dori loudly balked. Mouth falling open and dropping the wet rag into the basin as he whipped around with a look of horror on his face, the others in the room also visibly jarred. 

While Mure turned to blink at him in confusion, his own eyebrows furrowing, not understanding. "It wasn't bad, honest!

But Dori wasn't hearing any of it, the fact that Mure clearly saw nothing wrong in the betray his own blood had done to him upsetting the Concubine all the more. His protective instincts welling up as once again he was confronted with the darkness and ugliness of the world they lived as he came over and gathered the young Dwarf into his arms.

"Its wrong! By Mahal, you are so young now, just barely into your majority! You must have been all but a bab-" Dori suddenly cut himself off, angrily biting his lip as he looked way. A hand going to his mouth as he forced himself to take a deep breath through his nose, taking a moment to visibly collect himself even as he continued to hold Mure. They all had their own tales of woe, they were all whores, they had all seen an experienced the horrors, dangers and perversion that came with sex-work, but this was something else entirely, something beyond the pale.

When he tuned back again he saw Mure looking at him with big worried green eyes, uncertainty etched on his smooth freckled face, which instantly made him visibly soften. "I’m not mad at you, believe me. I'm just furious at those- those BEASTS!"

"No they weren't, Mother. They didn't hurt me, it felt good!" Shaking his head as he tried to explain, still not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Even I have to agree with, Trash. Are you truly so addled brained to think that’s normal? May Mahal strike your entire foul family down!" Ola declared. Even Nila was openly staring at the young Dwarf who's freckled cheeks had gone pink, uncertainly and now embarrassment to be seen on his open face.

"Don't defend them! And don't forget that orc-shit family of yours abandoned you! I grew up on the streets, but I'd rather that then what they done to you!" Laini snarled, posture stiff and tense. "You’d still be licking cocks for table scraps over at the Ruffled Crow tavern if fat old Eami hadn't spotted you during that raid." Having stomping over with a dark look on his face, angry for his friend who was more like a sibling to him.

The dark-haired Companion wasn't fast enough to dodge a moment later and found himself bundled in Dori's arms along with Mure, blinking in surprise, while Dori just held them both tighter, not even able to articulate what he was feeling in that moment.

"Cant breath-!" Mure finally managed to squeak as Laini winced. Dori seemed to startle, realizing he had forgotten his strength and immediately released them both with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed look, though neither moved away, just standing there a little wobbly as he proceeded to fuss over them.

Eventually Dori stepped back and gave the two young Dwarves another sad look, biting the inside of his cheek, half his face shadowed, his own troubles put into more perspective as he went to go pick out an outfit, disappearing into the side room, the other two soon following. Though as he looked through his clothes, he had come to a firm decision, if he was ever going to get out of this place, Mure and Laini were coming with him. It would be a tight fit, but his little Ori would love having more brothers, Dori already coming up with how to by possibly buy back their contracts, if Nori hadn't lost or used up all the mithril ingots Dori had smuggled out in the box of ceramic cocks, there would be more then enough. Would Juton follow? But then again, that was if he would even be able to leave this damn place and not eventually end up being burned with the garbage...

A short time later he appeared with a lovely black ensemble, remembering Eomi's orders earlier, laying the heavy silk robes out on the bed, then the matching black and revealing dancing silks he would wear under them before going back over to the dresser to pick up one of the small crystal bottles. Dabbing a little lavender-oil behind his ears, wrists and a few dabs to the inside of his firm thighs, Ola picking out his own outfit of deep reds and soft oranges, laying them out on the other side of the bed.

Diamond on the other hand wasn't particularly picky when it came to the colors of his clothes, still in the side room getting dressed, thought he had a good sense for style and quality, once the scruffy son of a simple tanner, like the others he had come to enjoy the opulence of good food and beautiful clothes. Today he would be dressing in green and blues, but most of the time he would simply mimic similar colors to whoever he happened to be dressing with, not having any real preference, save wearing diamonds and gold, which Eomi preferred him in. But if not for keeping in theme with his 'name' and the crime Lord's insistence, Diamond wouldn't ware jewelry at all.

Mure and Lain who were still lingering in the bedroom, not having any clients for the next hour or so, came over to admire the clothes, being only bone-clasp Companions they didn't wear anything close to this quality, though their own silks were well made and elegant fitting any Companion to be found in Dreams Ends' famed stable of whores.

"Your always wearing black now," Mure cocked his head curiously. "I thought you liked purple best?"

"Of course I still like purple." Dori answered, unable to help himself as he threw a brief glare Ola's way. Since the blond was personally responsible for destroying most of his clothes, along with his favorite purple dancing silks that he had paid for with his own earnings. "But black is more appropriate for the Night King's Concubine, and Eomi's seems to like it best." 

"With your hair it suites you." Laini agreed as he admiringly ran his fingers over a long black sleeve, the silk feeling cool and slippery.

"I like purple better! I think you look better in purple, Mother." Mure declared, crossing his arms and getting an agreeing smile from Dori.

"So how did you get into cock-hopping, Ola?" Mure asked then, looking interestedly across the bed to the blond.

Who only spared the young Companion a glance before turning his attention back to the mirror as he put on a pair of earnings, having taken of late to wearing small golden bells that rang with his every move, no doubt having picked up on Eomi's liking of the chiming of Dori's own mithril earrings and hair ornaments. Dori thought the bells loud and crass, and was sure to let Ola know, it was one thing for there to be a pleasing sound of ones arrival, Companions commonly wearing many bangles and such, not only for decoration but to subtly advertise what they were offering, it was another thing however to 'ring the bells for dinner' as Gloi had put it.

"Its no business of yours... though I was no child." He finally said, not looking at any of them. None of them seeing the painful look of deep grief pass over his lovely face before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Your always so sour, I'm still amazed you can even get a cock up the tightly puckered ass of yours." Laini sassed to Ola's back, still standing over by the others while crossing his arms.

"Watch yourself!" The blond only growled defensively over his shoulder, going back to picking out a few gold necklaces to match his outfit.

They all visibly jumped when they heard a sudden crash across the room, turning in unison to see that the full-length mirror by the bed had apparently somehow tipped over and now lay in shattered mess upon the marble floor.

"Looks like the maids will have more to clean up today." Dori sighed, he really did like that mirror. Not to mention Eomi would be irritated considering that had been the replacement for the one he and Ruby had destroyed.

"What knocked it over?" Laini wondered, uncrossing his arms as he craned his neck to see before he and Mure started to walk over to investigate.

"Don't touch it!" Ola snapped, putting up a hand to stop them. "Let the servants get it." He seemed to think about it again as he slipped a wide gold arm-band on before looking over at Dori and amended what he said. "Though by all means go over there and look, Trash. You can always use more bad luck."

Dori just rolled his eyes at the blond and the others as he went back to what he had been doing, while greatly suspicious of 'magic', though the only magic he had ever truly encountered in his life was the occasional street performers and the slight of hand of thieves and of course crude Master Sranic's flatulent 'dark magic', it was always best to be wary, there were wizards and such wondering about. Aside from that he had no patience for those that read tea-leaves, palms, tossed old bones, stones or reading the portans, keenly remembering with wry annoyance his last encounter with Gloin's brother Oin when he had been picking Ori up another lifetime ago. The healer having apparently read the portans that supposedly told him Dori was to go on a great journey that would mend severed ties and come into great wealth. A week later Dori found himself trapped at Dreams End and separated from his loved ones. He had never been religious or particularly superstitious, but needless to say he had even less tolerance for such utter nonsense now. 

"Don’t touch it, Mother! Its an ill omen!" Mure warned, no doubt having overheard what some others had said in the past.

"Only if you look at your reflection in the broken glass." Laini countered, as if the other was so stupid.

"No, that’s not it! If a mirror falls by itself and breaks, that means someone will die!" 

"Its only bad luck if you cut yourself." Nila, added only glancing over, still naked but already decked out in his own glittering jewelry, silhouetted by the fire.

"If you cut yourself you'll die within day."

"Your all wrong! You only need worry if you see a white moth on the windowsill trying to get it.... then someone will die." 

"Nonsense is what it all is!" Dori dismissed as he wandered over, careful of the glass as he headed back to his dresser. Glancing down and seeing the scattered and partial images of himself passing by. Finding himself pausing for a moment to look closer at one of the larger jagged bits of mirror, seeing a stranger wearing his face looking back at him from the other side of the fractures and dark surface. Watching pale eyes blink in momentary bemusement before narrowing as he internally shook his head and moved on declaring. "Fortune telling and reading portans are for fools that can't see reality before their own noses." He said, making a point of cutting his eyes in Gold’s direction and getting a dirty look back.

They left the broken mirror for the servants to clean up and eventually the two younger Companions were chased out of the bedroom, though not before making sure they took Toffey and Soot with them with promises to watch them better. 

Dori waiting until they were gone before turning to Nila, his distress form earlier returning, "I had no idea about either of them, it’s terrible! Terrible!" 

He knew intimately what it was to feel abandoned and to be victimized as a child by a family member, but at the very least his Second Father was not actual blood, and the fact that Mure had been so horribly young and had been victimized by not one but several close blood-relations. And not even seeming understand or grasp the betray of it making it worse. Making Dori want to find those monsters and rip them apart, tempting him to go seek out the leader of the cloaked Hounds again, the one with the red bead in his beard and see if he would do him another favor. In this matter even usually uncaring Nila nodded, nose wrinkled, his distaste clear on his normally dispassionate pale features.

"Careful..." Ola warned then with a cool gaze as he applied some rose-oil to his wrists. He to was disgusted and shocked by what they had learned, but couldn't pass up an opportunity to needle the silver-haired Dwarf. "The world is full of victims just like those two, are you planning to weep for all of them?"

"Again I find it curious how you are still under the impression that I have any interested in what comes out of that large mouth of your." Dori dismissively sniffed, making a point of looking away as he quickly braided his long hair, but the blond was undeterred as he glided around the bed and over to him, watching him pin his hair up with priceless mithril clasps.

"Just remember, Trash. Victims eventually become something else."

"Or worse." Nila helpfully added, the large diamond-drops now hanging from his ears, dazzling in the firelight and throw small prisms across his jaw. Ola giving him an annoyed look, though agreed with him before turning back to the other, who still refused to look at the blond who came to stand behind him as he put on his own mithril jewelry.

"Who needs goblins and orcs? One doesn't need to go to Mordor or even outside this place. The spawn of Mordor at least can't help their natures, which just makes the other 'monsters' so much more worse, doesn't it? The patron who murders his whore... The Man who whips his exhausted horse... The mother who pimps her children... The boys who set cats on fire and mutilate small animals... The Man who beats his wife... The merchant that walks by starving children in the street... The real true monsters are everywhere... Some of them started as victims to, and there's not enough tears to be shed or hearts to ache enough to make any difference.

"Those two will learn... Just like the rest of us." He finished sweetly, just another inevitability as the fire gave a loud pop as some of the logs shifted in the hearth.

"Or they become stronger." Dori challenged as he turned his face to the fire, the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes.

"Oh don't play 'good-seeing' mother with us, Trash!" The blond sneered with a tired roll of his brown eyes before cocking his head with a sudden smile that was anything but nice. Heavy gold jewelry and clasps gleaming in the light, making a point of reaching out then to critically examine Dori's hair, who jerked away with a nasty glare of his own now. "Your just like the rest of us, a lovely mithril monster."

"No. I take that back," Ola amended a moment later with a dismissive look down his nose before strolling away. "Not mithril... Just some unwanted polished bit of tin."

"Were all monsters here... in this place." Nila spoke up again. Complete calm conviction in his voice as he looked between them, no judgment, just fact. "Look into the darkness long enough and something will look back." 

It was after the three had dawned their silks, preparing to put on their layers of robes, when the old healer Fin came scuttling in through the door that Mure and Laini had left open with a smirk on his heavily wrinkled face, brandishing a large shallow bowl under one arm and a bucket of cloudy and soapy water that was one of Fin's own concoctions of antiseptics, smelling sharply of vinegar in the other. Along with a long metal cylinder partly submerged in it, that the three scantily clad Dwarrows inside the bedroom immediately grimaced upon seeing it.

"Get out!" Dori hissed upon seeing the decrepit letch through the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Not you again!" Ola growled as well, even Nila was glaring.

"Búri and Iari got the spots again." Fin informed them, ignoring them and now blocking the door.

"What of it?" Ola sneered, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Large nose wrinkled, bells ringing as the rest of his heavy gold jewelry flashing in the firelight, like Dori he only stood in his revealing dancing sills of orange and red, having been putting some finishing touches in his pinned up hair.

"We don't go to you for the spots, pervert. And none of us have them." Nila pointed out, looking down his own nose at the wizen healer.

"Diamond's right," Dori agreed, having turned around and stepped up next to the burnet. Their shoulders touching, while Gold now stood a few feet away, separate, but still projecting a united front, non wanted Fin near them if they could help it. "Not to mention Eomi would not have us in his bed if we did!"

The old healer just shook his head, not put off in the least as he none to subtly made a point of looking them over with his usual lecherous gaze, though it seemed especially lazy today, giving a rude face cracking yawn and an unwanted view of some of his missing teeth as he shuffled farther in, not bothering to close the door.

"Not the regular red spots, but the weepy itchy ones," He said, looking amused at the sight of all three of the Companion's noses wrinkling in disgust, no doubt remembered their own last painful encounter with said spots. They, like most whores, be they on the street or working in the various brothels had all encountered both kinds of spots, as well as other unpleasant things when one was involved in sex-work. But unlike the poor whores of Men, such infections were painful and uncomfortable, but thankfully a passing thing for Dwarves, like a cold, though it could linger if not treated, while many such afflictions were a life-long blight to those of the line of Men. 

"-and it looks like Curu got the same thing in his mouth," the old healer was rambling on, talking more to himself then three. "So Tah wants everyone doused again before it spreads around like last time- And I personally do not want to have to dose half the enforcers and guards like the last time!" He huffed with an grumpy frown on his face. He enjoyed his 'work' when it came to the Companions, but was vocal about his dislike of having to treat the rest of the various residence of Dreams End.

"You had better put some damned lard on it this time!" Ola snarled, glaring at the menacing thick metal cylinder with a plunger on one end and a long slender nozzle on the other. "Don’t just shove it in dry again!"

"Are you sure this is not just some cruelty Master Eomi has not come up with?" Nila sighed, standing there and looking as unhappy as the other two.

"Don't you think he would be here watching if it was?" The healer countered, setting the bucket of soapy water down, which sloshed over the side, followed by the wide metal bowl that he had the Companions squat or kneel over as he worked.

"I've been careful- and I clean myself out regularly." Dori tried, insulted, features pinched. "And why must it be you always? We can do it ourselves!" He complained, Nila and even Ola firmly nodding their complete agreement.

"Enough with this bellyaching! Your all getting dosed. Including Eomi three prized jewels, now off with your bottoms pretties'!" He snorted as he shuffled further into the room letting the door shut with a ominous thud behind him. "I already got a headache from Turi screaming in my ear while I took care of Yuri, and still have to find Sudri who gave me the slip earlier. Not to mention I still need to chase down Mure and Laini. Don't know how Tah thinks I'll be able ta catch those two wild hires- Specially if they hide out with that ox Juton like last time!" He harrumphed. Pervert though he was, the shear amount of Companions in Dreams End meant that even he was beyond the endurance of his usual lecherousness. Now wanting to simply get this over with, the day still young as he set up his things.

"Not so rough this time!" Dori growled with an unhappy look, as he and the other two reluctantly undid their belts and pulled off their silks. While this was invasive and uncomfortable the Companions at least did not need to worry about unwanted pregnancies, though still had to regularly deal with the possibilities of various communicable diseases, issues of unplanned abuses and sores even with Dreams Ends stringent practices of cleanliness and bouncers. 

"First honor goes to you, Mithril." He said cheerfully, motioning for the silver-haired Concubine to the bowl as he put the end of the nozzle in the cloudy bucket and pulled the handle filling it up with the sharp smelling liquid. Then made a point of taking out a small pot of pale lard from his large satchel of various tool, creams and ointments and slathered a large glob on the narrow nozzle with it, as if that made everything better.

Dori, still visibly sullen, took a deep breath before walking over, deciding to just get this indignity over with as quickly as possible, Nila and Ola waiting their turn, looking just as thrilled. Angrily slapping Fin's 'helpful' hand away from his thigh as he got into position over the bowl, leaning back and steeling himself. 

\---------------------

Some time later after the unpleasant procedure was done, Fin gathered his things and left them to clean up again, the three throwing glares at his bent back as he scuttled out again, still having a few others to track down and torture. The three in turn finishing up their own preparations, dawning their heavy robes, their gilded collars on display along with a tantalizing view of their upper shoulders and chest, Nila in his deep blues and soft green, Ola in his flamboyant and eye catching orange and crimson, while Dori was a striking and alluring vision in his inky black and grey.

The other two had glided out of the bedroom earlier, while Dori was still fussing with a few last hair decorations in his pinned up and complex hair, knowing how much Eomi liked them, giving his reflection a critical look. But before he finally turned to walk away, he found himself hesitating for a moment, something flashing out of the corner of his eye, with a small curious frown he turned back to his dresser top where his mother of pearl jewelry box sat. Letting his gaze scan his collection of hair decorations, combs and hair-pins, his eyes pausing when they came to rest upon a particular long mithril hair-pin resting innocuously among the other treasures, Eomi unaware that this particular hair-pin was from Dori's dark mysterious One. Finding himself remembering that fateful and heated night, that night when so many things had happened, only to return home to find that his nameless One had slipped the beautiful, but deadly tipped treasure into his hair as they made rough love against the wall in that dark hallway after his already pleasurable evening with Lord Balin.

It didn't really match with what he was wearing, not that anyone save his fellow Companions would notice, but something made him pluck it up from the box and tucked it into his hair, then checked himself in the mirror one final time before turning away. His reflection to be seen through the glass trotting out the door with a musical chiming of his various ornaments, being careful of the hem of his robes before disappearing into the darkness of the hall, leaving only the fire in the hearth and the dancing shadows in the empty bedroom behind.

A short while later Dori was gliding through one of the many halls at an unhurried pace, expertly navigating dark maze when he passed Tah coming the opposite way, no doubt heading for his study, the dour advisers arms full of books and ledgers, already busy with work hours before Eomi and his favorites would regularly awaken. As usual Tah didn't even look up at him, and Dori was long past even attempting to be polite to the quiet Dwarf, but as they were passing each other, he again spotted something briefly flash in the light of one of the crystal wall-sconces.

Dori pausing to look over his shoulder and watch the other walk away, lips pursed in thought as the other continued on down the dark stone hallway. Dori once again left with more questions that he dare not ask as he continued on his own way, recognizing that fleeting flash as mithril around the stern-faced adviser's neck, just like the one Nila wore and along with all of Eomi's personal bodyguards and some of the enforcers.

It was then that Dori saw one of the dark armored enforcers leaning lazily against the wall up ahead, having pulled off one of his gauntlets as was idly picking dirt out from under his nails with a long knife, he was tall and on the slender side, with a heavy helm, but even from here Dori recognized him as the gleeful enforcer that had happily slit Bjarki's throat. An unease rising up in his belly whenever he found himself sharing space with this one and the other more 'warped' Dwarrows on Eomi payroll, seeing that helmeted head lift upon his approach, most of the enforcers' face hidden and shadowed, though the low light penetrated enough to catch the gleam of a pair of watching eyes and a wide smiling and scarred mouth. 

"Greetings, Mithril" He said with a overly big and cheerful smile, dark eyes fixed and tracking the black and mithril clad Concubine as he glided past.

Dori saying nothing, his gaze forward as he walked on, pretending he couldn't still feel those unwanted eyes following him as icy fingers ran up his spine as he continued on down the dark hallway heading for the kitchens for a little breakfast.

It was an hour later after having a good breakfast with most of the other Companions, and having to listen to Xui, the head cook angrily complain about some of the new staff and how she didn't want the enforcers tromping through her kitchen with their filthy boots and try and help themselves to her larder. 

Which was odd, because he had no idea that Eomi had hired any new enforcers, not that he expected to be consulted on such matters, especially since the enforcers and Hounds did not answer to him, though some of their members willingly did so. Now he and most of the others had moved up into the sleepy tavern, the bright sunlight streaming in through the large open doors and a few of the narrow windows, a good amount of the higher-clasped Companions still fast asleep on the top floor, especially those that didn't have any clients scheduled until the afternoon.

"Cici! Tell Soli that the staff must do a better job cleaning for the morning," Dori said in clear irritation as he stood with his arms now crossed as he stood amongst the many tables. The short grey-clad servant beside him visibly wincing as he guiltily rubbed the back of his neck, broom in hand as the two of them looked down at the loudly snoring Dwarrow on the floor, an empty stein still clutched in one meaty and dirty hand.

"We cleaned around her!" The grey clad Dwarf said defensively, clutching his broom. "Besides she popped poor Eci in the face something fierce last week when we tried to wake her up."

"Why didn't you get one of the bouncer to move her?"

"They wont listen to us servants, Mithril!"

With a miffed look Dori reached over and took the broom from him then turned narrowed eyes back to the slumbering Dwarf, being sure to be safely out of grabbing distance, the watching servant now peering cautiously around the elegantly dressed and dazzling Concubine, watching as Mithril gave the body a few hard nudges with the broom. And sure enough there was a sudden snorting snarl as the body on the floor convulsed and violently lashed out with a sudden and uncoordinated flailing of limbs. Without a word or a look, Dori handed Cici the broom back then crossed his arms and waited for the other to calm as the servant scuttled quickly off.

"Tilli, you can't keep doing this. Sleeping like some lazy pig wherever you fall. You have a home!" Nose wrinkling at the smell as she sat up, blinking crusted and blurry eyes. 

"How'd you know I got one?" She huffed in challenge after letting out a face-cracking yawn, then squinting up at him from her spot on the ground. No one knew what Tilli did for a living, and the rumor was that even her husband had no idea, only that whatever she did she drank most of it away, but was also deadly with her knives, which she wore openly on her person. Dori suspected that she was a thief or swindler of some type, noting her finger-less gloves, wiry frame, having a thief in his own family and working in this place one got rather good at spotting them, but kept his observations to himself. 

"Because your poor husband has had to drag you out of here more then once. Think of him and your three children!" Dori answered, rolling his eyes in disgust, then made a point of picking up the hem of his robes and stepped away as the Dwarrowdam clumsily rolled to her wobbly feet. Pausing for a pregnant moment as she visibly went a bit green, looking ready to vomit, but apparently the nausea soon past as she straightened up to her full height, hair and clothes an utter mess, stinking of ale and piss, her trousers soaked with both, and not shamed in the least, a sleepy smile on her lips, bits of food, dirt and what looked like someone' tooth tangled in her beard. 

Dori promptly slapping one of her groping hand away with a sharp glare when she gave him a cheeky look and blurry reached out to grab him, breath foul and her amorous mood apparently back, but the Concubine wasn't having any of it. Firmly sending Lady Tilli on her way, threatening to get a broom again. The Lady in question just mumbled unhappily and waved him off, mumbling something about 'uppity males' before making her way across the tavern and out the door, promptly swearing as she squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun's harsh and blinding glare like a goblin, stumbling off and out of sight a moment later. While Dori stood there with his hands on his hips and silently sent his pity to her poor husband before calling a reluctant Cici back over, along with another, telling the two to scrub the foul spot that 'Lady' Tilli had previously occupied on the wooden floor.

"Mother! You must come see!" Someone called out a short time later as he turned and headed through the many tables and over to the bar. Dori recognizing Mure's higher voice and sure enough when he paused to look he saw said Companion with Laini and Sudri not far away by one of the larger gaming tables, the two having found and now standing over another passed out body on the floor.

"Its that loud-mouth blacksmith, Oahuf." Manc noted as the wild-haired and red-headed enforcer walked by, glancing down in amusement before going on to join a group of his fellows having breakfast across the tavern, a plate of sausage and toast in gloved hand.

"Looks like Oahuf lost his trousers again." Sudri noted with a rueful curl of his plump lips, a mug of steaming coffee in hand. 

"Not his boots this time, though!" Mure happily added, pointing to the scuffed boots still on the snoring Dwarf's feet. Seeing him sprawled there it was hard to imagine that the unconscious Dwarf on the floor with his bare bum out for all to see was one of the fiercest warriors this side of the Misty Mountains and a decorated War Hero.

"Mother! Come look at his cock!" Laini cackled as he pointed, taking a healthy step back when the blacksmith farted then rolled over onto his back. "Its all funny looking!" Sudri and Mure snickering next to him

"Unless it can talk- I've seen it!" Dori said in a droll tone and a roll of his eyes before continuing on his way. 

"Aslak, Dear?" He called as the sleepy red-haired and copper-clasped Companion walked past with a steaming mug of tea in hand.

"Aye, Mithril?" He paused, giving him a smile in greeting, still not quite awake. The two being friendly since the red-head had been hired, the two having a lot in common, including a love of tea and a hate for Ola, Aslak had also been one of those thrilled with Dori promotion to highest whore.

"Remember you, Yuri, Curu, Sudri and Bril have that orgy this evening with those two big grain merchants. They've already paid half the fee upfront, but be sure to ply them with as much wine as their willing to swill."

"They'll be paying double by the end of the night." The other winked before taking a sip from his cup.

"And you'd best make sure someone keeps an eye on the room after the servants bring in the extra pillows and put up the swing again." He sighed, though couldn't help the amused smirk that pulled on his lips as he remembered what had happened the last time the swing had put up. Both Dwarves turning to look over at Mure and Laini who were now tormenting and poking at the grumpy Oahuf who had sat up now and was getting to his feet, loudly grumbling something as he swatted them away and gave a blurry look around with blood-shot eyes as he rubbed at his pounding head. Still apparently unaware of his trouser-less state, somehow ignoring the fact that the two young Companion were laughing at his penis, or simply didn't care.

Though a few of the enforcer eating breakfast at a nearby table were not pleased with the 'show'. "Its to early for that, now! Ugh! The sight of that ugly pecker is puttin' me off my sausage. Put on some damned trousers!" 

As for the swing the two Companions were speaking of, it was one of many such 'toys' and apparatus to be found upstairs for their more adventurous patrons, though it was used mostly as a prop, many a rich patron content to rent the large 'orgy room' upstairs and hire a few Companions for entertainment and simply watch one of them lazily swing above a sea of colorful floor-pillows and bolsters as they ate and drank. Unfortunately two particular Companions were no longer allowed to use this particular piece of equipment, especially after the last three incidents. The first being when Suri had set up the swing for a regular client of his, the dark-skinned and silver-clasp Companion had been furious, especially since it rather ruined the mood he was going for when he had later lead his client to the room with the thought of having a rather long, kinky and expensive evening. Only to open the door to find both Mure and Laini madly 'swinging' about and using it to see how far they could jump off, right before the whole thing went crashing to the floor with mad cackles. Sometime after that Laini accidentally kicked one of their higher paying patrons in the face while swinging, and later when Mure in his exuberance had attempted to jump off said swing and try for a rather daring 'mounting' or in his own words, 'the best most amazing flying fuck ever!'. Which resulted in Mure getting a bruised ego to match the big bruise on his ass, having almost crushed the testicles of his surprised client, consequently it was also the last time that particular client called upon Mure again. Needless to say, both Companions had officially been band from using the swing ever again, much to their displeasure. 

"I'll be sure to keep the two little beasts off of it!" The red-head giving a stanch nod, frowning at the memory even as he turned to look across the room at Mure, the two watching him trot up the stairs and out of sight.

Dori was momentarily distracted however by two patrons who were obviously on their first visit to Dreams End, clearly warriors, but by their good clothes, shiny weapons and good leather, they obviously had money. The two all but drooled over him as he glided over with a swing of his shapely hips, dazzled, but didn't touch until invited, having heard all the many rumor apparently, Dori gave then a sultry look and a few well practiced smiles and soon they were completely under his spell and all but begging to buy him a drink.

Dori 'reluctantly' letting them buy him one or two of the most expensive wine Dreams End had to offer before weaving his arms firmly through both of theirs, pulling them away from the bar, then strolled them over to Ivar, who had been milling by one of the gaming tables, the dark-hared, plump and copper-clasp Companion with lovely caramel-colored skin was dressed in simple, but form-fitting sleeveless red tunic and leather trousers, who looked up with a big blink at their approach. 

Dori letting out a peel of false laughter at a crass joke one of two had been telling, the other looking embarrassed, but Dori was on full charm mode, hair decoration chiming. "Oh Mister Svend! You are positively to much. But come! I simply must introduce you to one of my dearest friends." He trilled before looking over at Ivar with a beckoning smile, subtle giving his fellow Companion the sign to hurry over, watching the other visible perk before put on his own work-mask. "Oh Cinnamon, Dear?"

"Yes, Mithril?" The Companion chirped back, eagerly stepping up with a seductive smile of his own as he looked between the two warriors standing to ether side of the silver-haired Concubine. 

"Mister Svend, Mister Gardar. May I introduce you to our talented, Cinnamon." Who gave a deep bow as the two now smiled eagerly back as Dori continued the introduction. 

"He will show you around and take care of your needs.... I will have you know that he is one of our 'special' Companions. His talents beyond measure... we have to keep it a secret though lest the poor Dear be run ragged by admires." Dori purred in a stage whisper as he gave a suspicious look around, while 'Cinnamon' put a finger to his lips for added affect. Then letting go of their arms and stepping away from the two now very interested and hungry looking Dwarrows, making a point of gliding close to the older Companion and trailing a teasing ringed hand across the others strong shoulder as if Dori simply couldn't help himself before gently giving the other a subtle push towards the two, Cinnamon giving a false giggle and a moment later had taken Dori's place, both arms now firmly wrapped around both of theirs.

"Where shall we go first, good sirs?" He chirped in a cheerful voice, both of them happily smiling in turn before taking one more longing glance at the Concubine before they both nodded their heads. 

"Lead on!" One chuckled, motioning with his free hand as the other nodded his agreement. 

Ivar looked over his shoulder as he lead the two away and gave Dori a grateful look, who quietly watched them go a small satisfied smirk before gliding back over to the bar where he had left his wine. Passing by one of the windows he almost never bothered to look out of anymore, the sunlight sparkling and dazzling as it hit all the mithril he was wearing, truly making him look like a fairy Queen for a moment before passing by with a pleasant hiss of his robes against the boards, a swing in his hips, his soft boots a whisper on the floor.

Ivar was a seasoned Companion, a copper-clasp before even joining Dreams End's stable and could easily handle those tow fools, he also knew the older Dwarf had been behind on his quota for the last week after three of his regulars had apparently moved on to another town, while the third had been found dead at one of the game tables, with any luck 'Cinnamon' would leave an impression and pick up two more patrons. And since Dori was now co-ruler of this place he was able to help his fellow Companions more when it came to safety and meeting their quotas, even the ones that despised him and made no bones about it, feeling a responsibility for them all, even if his position was tenuous at best. He was rather amused however that some of the other Companions had taken to calling themselves nicknames after Ulron's illustrated book had made the rounds, many of the bone and copper-clasp Companions had taken to calling themselves after various spices, while the higher-clasps after stones, the more precious and expensive the stone the higher the clasp, while others didn't bother.

He then felt a familiar arm wrap companionably around his waist and then the firm bump of another body against his own, making him sway as he continued to walk around the tables as a knowing smirk curled the corner of his lips. Knowing who it was before turning to see Diamond now at his side, Dori wrapping a lose companionable arm around the other in turn as they quietly spoke with one another as the two Favorites strolling around the tavern in their finery.

"Has Eomi come up yet?"

"No, he, Lady Grizza, Lord Tralk and that silk purse of shit are still down in the main chamber."

"The Master has been awful gleeful of late. I wonder if we should be expecting any more of those horrid boxes."

"Most likely... I hope he lets me open one like last time." The pale burnet said, an eager look on his face as he looked ahead. In turn not seeing the other turn and frown at him before softly shaking his head and also turning to look ahead as they both paused for a moment, flirting with a few mean looking mercenaries that all but transformed into eager puppies at their practiced attentions at one of the gaming tables before moving on, ignoring the catcalls in their wake.

A short while later, Diamond was off again dealing the cards for one of the tables and Gold holding court over by the bar with his friends chatting up a few patrons, Dori meanwhile, glass of wine in hand noticed with a small frown that one of the guards he had assigned to the stairs leading to the third floor was not there. Instead he saw the broad dark armored enforcer Kyrre boredly standing there, staying out of the way. Apparently some unauthorized people had somehow managed to get down to the third level and had helped them selves to Eomi's private stalk of ale recently, luckily the Underworld King was distracted by much bigger happenings, busy with his various convoluted plots to have noticed, while Tah, Dori and the rest of the staff took the opportunity to make sure such a brazen burglary didn't happen again. The members of the guards thankful, for the last time some a thief had managed to steal from one of the many storage rooms and got away, Eomi had found out an three of the guards were soon missing fingers before being fired and kicked out, grateful they still had their lives.

Dori looked around some more, scanning the tavern with a critical gaze, checking the bar, where the guards and bouncers many times had to be chased away from when they were suppose to be on duty, though there never seemed to be a problem when Eomi was in the tavern, but he still saw no sign of the overweight guard, finally asking some of the staff only for them to shrug or say they had not seen him either.

"Rádsvid?" Dori called, finally walking up to the older enforcer who was standing by one of the big wooden pillars, to see if he might know.

"Mithril." He turned and greeted him with a small respectful inclination of his helmeted head, his long forked beard tucked into his thick belt. Not the biggest Dwarf on staff, but with his dark armor and many weapons he seemed a craggy dark mountain compared to the much smaller Dori, who looked positively petite in his presence.

"Where is Eid?" Dori asked, returning the respectful nod with one of his own. Coming over to the large grey-haired enforcer, while Skafid maybe the head-Enforcer, most went to Rádsvid, who while being one of the older more seasoned enforcers on payroll, also keep an eye on the rest of the enforcers as well as the various guards and bouncers, not having the usual superiority complex that most of the enforcers had, a duty the one-eyed Skafid had happily assigned to the big dour warrior.

"Kyrre takin' 'es place." He rumbled in a deep voice that sounded like to rocks rubbing together. 

The two so different from one another, Dori young and looking so small and almost delicate next to the much older, hard and menacing looking warrior, Dori's black silks and finery at odds with the others rough and dark armored form thought they both followed a theme of black, Rádsvid along with Juton being one of the very few enforcers that Dori truly trusted, and oddly, Rádsvid had treated him with odd respect ever since Dori had first started to work in Dreams End and had stood up to a rough client and help one of his fellow Companions, still having only copper claps in his hair. 

"Is that oversize lout drunk again?" Dori scowled, letting his eyes wander the tavern around them with a look of irritation. "I'll have Juton go find him-"

"No need, Mithril. He's dead." The other grunted, his thick arms crossed over his big chest as his own green eyes scanned the tavern. 

While Dori's head snapped his way with a chiming of his earrings, both eyebrows raised and lips pursed in surprise. "From what?" 

Death was so very common in this place, the bouncers, guards and enforcers taking the brunt of it, though it was unfortunately very common to find the bodies of the various members of the grey-clad staff sometimes having been stuffed somewhere only to be found later, but most of the time the bodies were left uncaring out for all to see. The Companions, for the most part, had been removed from the usual blood-shed and death, especially after what had happened to poor Vako's killer, Eomi's 'example' of him had apparently stuck with not only the staff, but all those in town. And while many of Dreams End's patrons and other guests included the worst that Dwarven kind had to offer, thieves, swindlers and killers the lot of them, Dori suspected that most of the murders taking place on the top and third floors were done by the various monsters in Eomi’s employ, which included most of the enforcers, with a few notable exceptions like Rádsvid, young Juton, Merc, Zuri and a few more. So while death was so common here, something that most simply shrugged off, the modes of death always seemed to vary.

"Looks like someone stabbed him a few times and shoved one of those broken ceramic dildo's down his throat. Last any saw of him was last night, when he was dragging Litri upstairs again. Cleaning staff found him naked and shoved into one of the empty rooms rubbish bids on the top floor.

"Hah!" A loud voice from nearby suddenly barked in laughter. Dori and Rádsvid turning to watch a triumphantly smirking Glói stroll past, the old Companion having a knowing and smug look on his face, his silver clasps shining and clad in soft grey silk. "What did I tell you all? It might of taken awhile, but I knew someone would die from one of those damn things. Ha! Now I need to go find Bril- that twit owes me two silver coins!"

Dori and Rádsvid just watching Glói stroll away with morbid amusement, the old Companion winding his way through the empty tables since it still early, Dreams End doing most of its business after sunset. Though it was oddly growing a bit crowded with enforcers, talking and milling about, which was again odd since half of them were usually still resting and or repairing and sharpening their weapons in the large shared room in the maze of back rooms on this floor.

"Eid was a lazy, cuss." Rádsvid declared, turning his green eyes back to Dori, most of his craggy aged face lost in shadow and obscured by his heavy helm. Like most of the enforcers here, he looked down his nose at the guards and bouncers, but he was fair, though he was always polite to the Companions and the rest of the staff, like Glói there was something about him, aside from his age, that automatically command respect which explained why for all his frightening appearance and hard exterior, everyone seemed to adore him. And though he was not head-Enforcer even the one-eyed Skafid and Eomi himself respected him. "Skool and Dran should be burning him out back as we speak, Skafid let the others fight it out over his things this morn. I hope you don’t be mind'in that I took it upon myself to assign someone to his post?"

"No, not at all," Dori assured with a smile. Not feeling anything for the dead guard, who he had suspected to been regularly assaulting Litri, though the lower-clasp Companion refused any help he tried to offer. "Thank you very much, Rádsvid." 

Only getting a grunt and a short nod in response before the big enforcer stomped away, barking orders at a few younger enforcers in the process of beating a drunk patron who had gotten rowdy earlier at the bar. Dori was pleased however to see that the grey-clad cleaning staff was quick to clean up the mess left behind, bucket and mops in hand after the now the unconscious Dwarrow had been dragged out.

A short time later as he strolled back over to the bar, he overheard one of his fellow Companions gossiping nearby, not that he was purposefully eavesdropping mind you. 

"That is the ugliest way to wear ones hair, what does he do? Use a upended bowl and a pair of shears?" Vali was sniffing. Arms crossed over his chest as he and one of his friends leaned against one of the thick wooden pillars as they were critically looking over at a young dark-haired Dwarf with a bowl-cut that had come in with Hliódolf's small party nearby. The young blond StoneFoot to be seen hurriedly writing something down in a large book as he sat at a table, a scowl on his broad-featured face, ignore everyone. The fact that he obviously had money by his well made clothes, with a few rings upon his ink stained fingers and that he was Hliódolf's personal book-keeper, but hadn't looked at a single Companion or bought a drink was probably the cause for Vali and his friend's clear censer. Dori knowing for a fact that the strawberry blond was running behind on his quota this month, but apparently he wasn't the only one to have heard Vali's comment.

"Are you stupid? He's a paper-humper." Laini loudly informed them, having been walking by, done escorting one of his regulars to the door moments before and saw who they were talking about. "They all wear their hair ugly like that until they become full scholars."

"Shut your mouth, you little Peck!" Vali snapped, turning to give the younger Companion a sharp look. "No one asked you, did they?"

The black-haired and smaller Dwarf only gave him an insolent look back, declaring, "Its my job to inform the ignorant."

Laini wisely stayed well out of swinging distance from the older bone-clasped Companion, who took a threatening step towards him before he hurried on, the blond throwing an insult after him, who still had that insolent smirk on his face as he went over to talk with Viri farther down the bar, who was the same age as him. The two black-haired young Dwarrows to soon be heard loudly chattering away, old Hobb looking annoyed as he wiped down the dark polished wood of the bar with a rag, shaking his grey-haired head at the two, while Vali made a point of ignoring them as he went back to gossiping with his friend.

Dori decided to just stay out of it as he came over to lean against the bar, giving his thanks with a smile when old Hobb poured him a fresh goblet of deep red wine without him even asking then turned around to survey the large tavern, which was starting to fill up. He was still leaning elegantly back against the bar, goblet in hand when he noticed Orm and Drifa strolling past in matching peach colored silks, happily gossiping about their recent client, the one that always insisted on having them both at the same time and apparently more then happy to pay the extra coin for their combined services. 

The two copper-clasp Companions being rather unusual, staying for the most part out of the regular competition and cattiness with the other Companions, as well being lovers. Most there having no problem with them and as long as the two made both of their weekly quotas Tah, and in turn Eomi did not care.

Dori also didn't care, but it was the large dark purple bruise on Drifa's bare arm that gave him pause before calling out to them as he stepped away from the bar, wine in hand, his many bangles chiming. The two turning as one to look back at him before quickly coming over with expectant expression on there lovely strong featured faces, beards and hair still attractively mused from their previous activities. 

"Yes, Mithril?" Drifa asked, both giving him a respect look.

"Is that rock mason Vird still being rough with you?" He frowned. Looking pointedly at the bruise that Drifa unconsciously lifted a hand to as he and Orm looked down at it before a rather sheepish look appeared on the red-head's honey-brown features.

"It wasn't him this time... Yuri got mad yesterday when I took his sapphire necklace." He admitted, giving Orm a brief glare when his lover gave a knowing snicker. "He wasn't using it, and it goes perfect with my blue silks!" He huffed defensively before turning a apologetic look back to Dori who nodded.

"Very well, but don't just take things that don't belong to you. Your not a child, Drifa. Ask next time! I don't want another fight like the one Baya and Trani had two days ago." He gave a tired sigh, the loud and destructive incident still fresh in everyone's mind, especially since the swearing and battling pair had all but trashed the shared room all the lower-claps slept in before it was finally broken up. Eomi had thought it utterly hilarious, and even contemplated aloud the scandalous idea at having the Companions all strip and having regular bouts of fighting on the main tavern floor, maybe have them covered in slippery oil and wrestle to entertain himself and the rest of their patrons, something amusing for them to place bets. 

"If anyone doesn't pay or demands to much... If anyone hurts you or any of the others. Even those chicken-headed fools that kiss Ola's boots, I want to know." Dori told them, a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Mithril." Both chorused. 

With that Dori gave another nod and proceeded to glide away, goblet in hand, though he hadn't taken more then a few steps when Orm cocked his head and crossed his arms, suddenly curious with a clear note of challenge in his tone.

"So? What would you do if it had been that bastard Vird again?" He suddenly asked, Drifa's eyebrows raising beside him while Dori slowly turned to look back at them with a cool look on his pretty face.

"I would make him stop." He said simply. A hard ring of steel to be heard in those simple words before lifting his cup for a dainty sip then turned and continued on his way, leaving the two sharing a surprised but pleased look before continuing on their own way, loudly greeting a few of the regular patrons hanging around at one of the gaming tables while Dori glided over to the stairs that lead to the top floor.

Sharing a greeting and a few pleasantries with the fully recovered Cupt, the big bouncer smiled and gave him a short respectful bow. Dori then gave a friendly smile of greeting to Zuri, Juton and Merc who walked past with some other enforcers with a heavy clinking of their armor and weapons, done with their breakfast. The three calling out to him with a chorus of "Mother!" and one "Good morn', Mithril!" While the rest of the small group they were with ignored him utterly as they all tromped past, all of them ignoring big Cupt who was standing beside him, who in turn watched them go with annoyed look on his broad face.

It was then that there was a brief commotion from above that made them both look up before watching Mure come tearing down the stairs in a open robe, that was acting more like a light green cape at the moment as he flew down the steps, mousy brown braids messy, and for a rather small and petite Dwarf he was truly capable of sounding like a herd of rampaging Oliphants. A short time later more steps were heard pounding down the stairs in pursuit and soon a visibly irritated and winded Fin came into view at a slower and more careful pace. 

"Get back here, Mure!" He wheezed, while the rest of the tavern watch in amusement. As well as getting an eyeful from the completely uncaring young Companion who dodged around various tables and Dwarrows quick as a rabbit as Fin stumbled off the steps.

"No!" The mousy haired Companion yelled, darting across the tavern away from the very cross and tired looking healer, the dreaded metal cylinder in hand. "Go stick that thing up your own ass!" 

The various patrons and even most of the staff unaware of what Fin was holding, though all those who did couldn't help but smirk and silently cheer the petite Companion on, Dori included as Cupt chuckled beside him.

Old Finn was finally forced to give up and slunk back down to the third floor, wisely planning to continue the chase later when Mure wasn't hiding behind a glowering Juton, which he was now doing. Said Companion making a point of peeking around the large scarred enforcer and sticking his tongue out at the healer's retreating back. Juton didn't know what Fin wanted or what the healer was holding, only knowing it looked menacing and that Mure didn't want any part of it, which was all the reason the young enforcer needed. 

"Búrr?" Dori suddenly called. Catching sight of the bone-clasped Companion who happened to hurry past him and started up the stairs with a length of thick rope in hand.

"Aye?" The other sniffed rudely, but paused. Who was one of Ola's friends and had despised him since the day Dori had been hired, the older Companion already having ascended five steps before he turned to glare expectantly down at the Concubine who was looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Your with your regular, Mister Hast. Yes?"

"What of it?"

Dori ignored the insolence, his pale eyes instead focused on the rope Búri still held before looking up and firmly catching the others gaze.

"Is that for Mister Hast?" He asked, Cupt also now curiously watching beside him. 

"Aye." He said with a shrug, glanced down at the rope in his hand. "Said he wanted a little bed-play, wants to tie me up for a little while. Says he'll pay me five more gold coins!"

Dori wasn't impressed however and held out his hand then, "Give me that." He demanded, a hard look on his face while Búri blinked with a confused frown as he took a few slow steps back down before reluctantly handing it over, the Concubine all but snatching it out of his hand.

"Don't be a fool!" He snapped, pale eyes blazing. "Never let a client or anyone tie you up, otherwise you'll be not but a lamb to slaughter. Or have you forgotten Viko and what happened to him?" Búri saying nothing, though he looked away, lips tight, he had seen what had happened to Viko, remembered seeing what had been left of the cheerful and soft spoken Dwarf.

"You know as well as everyone here that if a client wants to be tied down, you are more then free to do so. But if they want to bind you or any Companion here, they must schedule an appointment so that terms can be set and the bouncers made aware." 

Cupt could be seen silently nodding his head in agreement, having been listening in, while Búri still looked unhappy, but also a bit contrite, he might not like Dori, but he couldn't argue with the others sound logic, he might truly dislike the snotty Concubine, but he couldn't deny that things had gotten a lot better and safer since he was made Eomi's top whore and co-ruler. 

"If Mister Hast has a problem send him down to me. I will not have any of us here made helpless so they can be beaten or slaughtered like a pig at market, even a empty-headed fool like you, Búri." Dori snapped, handing the rope over to the big bouncer then looking back up at the older Companion still standing there frowning at him, giving him a dismissive shooing motion with one hand. "Now off with you!" 

Not bothering to watch the other stomp back up the stairs as he glided off, his heavy robes swishing pleasantly against the floorboards as he spotted a few of their more wealthy patrons coming in through the main doors, a welcoming and sultry look back on his pretty face. Hips swinging as he played host and greeted the three eager merchants and their heavy purses, soon calling over a few Companions and setting up a card game for them and made sure the ale was flowing.

\--------------------------

While on other side of town in the more affluent area, in the large well made home of Groin's son, Ori toddled into the dining room off the large open kitchen, Lady Nei to still be heard preparing food behind him. 

The Dwafling pausing in the entrance way as he looked curiously up at the tall Dwarf he knew as the King sitting in one of the ornately carved wooden chairs at the large main table with the red-haired Gloin and his grey-haired brother Oin, the other Dwarflings at the moment either napping or playing in the main living room. He could also see the dark clothed and watching figure of Lady Sniri to be seen leaning against a nearby wall and farthest away from the window like a watchful shadow, though Ori gave the old Dwarrowdam a wide berth, he didn’t know why but she was a bit scary. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, the small Dwarfling toddle further into the room and over to the table, going up on his tip-toes to silently watch the tall dark-haired King continue to glare down at the large detailed map that had been spread out over the table. The adults in the room politely not commenting on the rather large and detailed drawing of a red penis a certain young prince had scribbled on it sometime before Thorn's departure from his own home and to this place, though Lady Sniri had commented with an amused smirk that said 'pecker' was helpfully pointing at the lair of their enemy.

No doubt feeling himself being watched, Thorin visibly paused and looked up from the detailed map and Kili's helpful addition without moving his head, just letting his intense blue eyes slowly look around, both Gloin and Oin still quietly talking and pointing at a section of the map with interest, so it was not them. Letting his eyes move on and at first saw no one else in the cozy dining room before his gaze swept lower this time and came to stop at the sight of a big pair of bright curious brown eyes peering over the top of the wooden table at him. 

"Greetings, Master Ori. Off exploring are we?" He rumbled with a fond smiled, his features softening as he lifted his head and fully turned.

Watching in silent amusement as the Dwarfling nodding his head, soft reddish-brown bangs flop against his forehead, but stayed quiet. Again noting how different Ori was from his own rather loud and rambunctious nephews.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, small but genuine smile still on his face.

"Is Fili and Kili coming over to play?" Ori asked, rocking up on his tip-toes, little fingers clutching the table top.

"Not today, little one," He apologized, watching the clear disappointment appear on that small face. He started to say something else when Oin suddenly pushed his chair back as he got up, coming around the table and picking the blinking Dwarfling up.

"Come Ori, lad!" he said cheerfully. "The Princes aren't here, but you still have plenty of other friends." The grey-haired Dwarf turning back to give his King a small bow before walking out of the room. Ori now looking owlishly back over the healer's shoulder at the King before they both moved out of sight leaving the three quiet and watching Dwarrows behind. 

"He’s a good lad, but his brothers are nothing but disreputable!" Gloin grumbled aloud then, turning a critical look to Thorin. "The eldest a whore and my wife has recently told me the other is not but a common thief!" He harrumphed as he leaned back in his chair and crossing his strong arms, mustache visibly twitched in clear irritation.

"A thief and a whore are not my concern." Thorin said, the warm smile gone as he turned his attention back to the large map. And for the next few moments things had lapsed back into tense quiet until Lady Nei swept in from the kitchen and sat a plate of fresh bread and chicken on the table at Thorin's elbow, followed by a mug of warm cider, he looked up and gave his polite thanks. 

She only nodded in turn, then moved around the table to stand behind her husband, putting her strong hands on Gloin's shoulders, who automatically leaned into her touch as she stood there stoic and eyes hard as Lady Sniri stepped forward then and approached the table, coming to stand at Thorin's shoulder. 

Nei making a point of glaring at the teasing wink Lady Sniri gave her, she didn't like the older Spy-Master and trusted her even less, added to the fact that she was still visibly irritated with her husband and her King when she realized only to late that opening her door for the Royal Heir also meant those with him, and the very real danger if they were discovered. And that was not even taking into the fact that Ori had been all, but abandoned on their doorstep by his brother, she was already planning to go over the Ri’s home the next day, as well as send a long unpleasant letter to Ori’s eldest brother. 

"The guardsmen are in position and embedded with the refugees in the center of town." Sniri was saying to Thorin. "I have a raven standing by."

"Oh! And that BlackLock Guild Master Obi has recently gone missing." She then helpfully added. 

"Was he loyal?" Thorin asked in a low terse tone, glaring down at the map, a truly tired quality to his tone.

"To gold, maybe." She only snorted, while Thorin closed his eyes as he took a long breath as he reached up to rub his forehead.

The wily old Dwarrowdam taking the opportunity then to step forward and with a little slight of hand, pulled a smaller map out of seeming thin air before unrolling it on top of the other map as Thorin opened his eyes at the sound, his ringed hand dropping as his brows knitted as the others also leaned forward to see what Sniri had brought. 

"This might prove to be helpful, my King." She said then, looking particularly pleased, while the other's eyes visibly widened in surprise to see a detailed map of Dream End now resting there. 

Nei bending down then to tell Gloin to go check on Gimli and the rest for the children, the red-head frowning and tried to argue, wanting to see this new map as well, but she firmly sent him on his way with a pointed look. Graciously stepping back and giving his frowning face a quick peck on the cheek before watching him reluctantly stomp out of the room as she pushed his now empty chair back in and turned her attention to the other two.

The dark haired King reaching out to pick it up for a closer look, eyes wide, still not believing what he was seeing, seeing not just a map, but a map of all three levels of the Spider's layer, the third floor even more an imminence maze then he could have imagined.

"How did you come by this map? Thorin demanded, turning to look up at her, new map still in his hand.

"Just something a scrubby little rat sold me." But seeing the look on his face as he put the map back down on the table, she reluctantly elaborated. "A local stiff-beard map maker. Apparently he made one for a thief sometime back, but had also made a copy in case another would possibly be interested."

That made Thorin's face understandably darken, "How do we know this is authentic and do we know his loyalties?”

“Of course he had no loyalties! this is the Underworld and whatever loyalties he might have had no longer matter. I slit his throat to grantee his silence.” She simply shrugged.

“I still am not sure how this will help us... If what Balin’s spies have all told us.”

"Trust me in this…I have better spies. And even spiders can get careless and find themselves tangled in their own web." She cryptically said, a dark smirk on her thin lips.

“This is still a fools gambit." Nei huffed speaking up then, crossing her strong arms over her chest, eyes flashing. “This entire thing! You don’t know if Balin and Dwalin are even alive and already you throw the dice again."

Thorin who was now watching her stood up then, lips parting, only for her to silence him with a hard look.

“Save it! I don’t want to hear it.” She was a proud LongBeard, Durin’s blood ran through her veins to, but she was also a realist. She had far more important things then honor and duty to worry over, she had family, a husband to protect, a brother in-law to support and a child to feed, not to mention the other Dwarflings in her care. And though she had not voiced her own thoughts aloud, she thought the King and Princess had been complete fools and now they were all feeling the repercussions of their foolish actions.

Thorin stood there meeting her hard look, head up as she walked up to him, stopping not a challenging foot away, her lovely face seeming carved from stone then. "If my husband doesn't return and I raise our child alone because of our Loyalty. Know that we will be strangers after and you best not dare show your face in my presence again, my King. "

Her quiet words hung in the air like the promise they were, none saying anything, not even the old Spy-master before Thorin gave her a reluctant slow nod of his head, King though he be, this was the matter of her One and the father of her child, in her home. She was perfectly with in her rights, though his clear hurt was easy to be read, though he reminded firm and seeing this, Nei turned and walked out of the room.

Thorin then turning to look over at Lady Sniri, who had also watched Nei's exit, her sharp eyes meeting his steady gaze before she spoke, "There is to much road behind us Thorin... there's no going back. "

\------------

In the Red-light section of town, as the last rays of the sun faded over the horizon, the sky still painted in fading orange and purples as the stars glittered above as the deep indigo of true night seeped in with a chill. Many hooded and dark cloaked figures began to appear on the streets, some coming out of various buildings, others from the various alleyways, flashes of dark armor and heavy helmets to be seen under some their cloaks, their heavy boots ringing across the cobbles stones, weighed down by mail and weapons, few of the residence of this area paying them any mind as they went about their own busy lives and errands. Seeing such menacing and suspicious figures coming and going being the norm around here, no doubt just more enforcers returning from some horrible errand the King of the Underworld had sent them on.

The large cloaked figures continued making their way through the maze of dirty streets and various over crowded buildings that had fallen into disrepair, heading for the heart of the Red-light district, converging on the massive fortress like structure that was Dreams End. 

Only to disappear again upon arriving at their destination, not entering through the large front doors, instead they seemed to melted into the shadows around the massive structure as if they had never been.

\-------------------

The sun had set by the time Eomi and his dark Court had finally adjourned from their long meeting down in the green marble chamber on the third floor, having come up to the busy tavern, with their various bodyguards trailing after.

At the moment Eomi was still enjoying the company of three particular members of his secretive and rarely seen personal counsel, they were also the highest members of his cobbled together Court, they and the others having arrived that morning. Though most of the others having left, but a handful could still be seen around the bustling tavern, enjoying Eomi's hospitality, Master Tralk having been the one who insisted upon at least one game of cards before he to would leave. The other two deciding to join him as they drank from large stines of some of the best ale Dreams End had to offer as well as helping themselves along to a large bowl of exotic fruits having been set out on the table, a few colorful rinds and spitted pits on the table keeping company with a wine bottle, the pulled cork forgotten on the floor.

The three were all very high up the scale of power in the Underworld this side of Bree, all of them openly wearing their various weapons, even their host had his heavy pike close at hand, crime Lords in their own right, but unlike Eomi and other Warlords they were not so blatant and selfish about their power. Keeping for the most part to their own darker corners in the shadows of their shared worlds, a world that was changing thanks to Eomi's climatic rise to power, making them cautious, but also willing to grab for new opportunities as well as instrumental in helping his rise. At the moment they sat at one of the smaller gaming tables near the back of the tavern while Eomi played court, their various bodyguards watching and milling about nearby.

Lady Grizza was a short rough warrior from one of the many BroadBeam Clans in the Eredluin, her family huge and spread out, her Clan having always been in the region and had always been criminals in direct competition to the current ruling BroadBeam Clan that owned much of the mines in the area, as well as being in open rebellion to the LongBeard King. She and others like her getting an unexpected, but very welcome new relevance after the loss of the Lonely Mountain many years before, and with her help Eomi's empire had quickly spread in the region even before Eami was assassinated and the much thinned brother had taken possession of Dreams End. She was rather plain looking with rough and scarred features, her thick hair and beard braided simply in its equally simple family weave, nothing overly attractive about her, burly and crass by nature, but with a good head for opportunities and trade. For the most part she was quiet, content to let others speak, though she was not shy about sharing her own thoughts and opinions.

Tralk looked more like a drunkard or beggar, one would never know that he was one of the more powerful and richest Dwarrows this side of the Misty Mountains.

Hliódolf meanwhile was a regular associate who had been working with Eomi long before Smaug’s coming and the complete opposite to old Tralk and burly Grizza when it came to his dress and personal hygiene. Preferred to wear good quality clothes with jewel-tone colors, pompous by nature and openly wearing a few gold earrings, rings and chains, his curly ash-blond hair and beard immaculately brushed and in many overly complex family braids and colored glass beads that always matched his colorful outfits. Being rather flamboyant by nature with a lovely painted fan with sharp steel ribs always in hand, but for all that he was not blessed by Mahal when it came to looks however, his features being rather thin, all but Mannish really and was considered down right ugly by most, but like the others at the table he was excellent at what he did.

He was also known by the many Companions here as the ‘Silk Purse of shit', and though Dori agreed completely with this, he would concede that while Hliódolf's face was unpleasant and very 'Manish' he was not the ugliest Dwarrow he had ever known, the piggish Mister Grom had a firm claim on that title.

Over the years and many assassinations between, Hliódolf and Eomi had remained friends, or as close as one could call themselves such, he and the others being key members of the Night King's dark court and personal counsel. Hliódolf also had a healthy disdain for whores, especially pretty ones, Glói said it was because he was jealous and to best watch out more then one foolish and smug whore in the past had had their face slashed by the sharp spines of the fan.

Eomi's three Favorites were also in attendance, in their usual place, gathered and draped around their Master, decked out in all their finery, acting as living decorations and tempting distractions. Dori sat next to Eomi, elegantly perched on the thick arm of the crime Lord's large chair, legs crossed, the slit of his black silk robes showing a daring amount of pale thigh. Playing the his regular part, properly demure and charming, sure to smile and laugh at the occasional crass joke by Eomi's guests. Nodding his head and speaking when Eomi wished him to as he occasionally fed his Master bits of orange or grape and refilling his cup, pretending he wasn't listing as the older Dwarrows talked as he delicately nibbled on a piece of fruit from the large bowl that one of the barmaids had brought over earlier. 

Diamond was leaning on the back of the crime Lord's chair, arms folded and watching from above them with a bored expression, though his disquieting amber eyes watched, while Gold happily sat on Eomi's lap, pleased as a cat, also nibbling on a bit of fruit and pretending not to listen, the topic of discussion at the moment being rather crude to say the least.

"No one wants to see you starkers, Hliódolf. Let alone fuck you!" Tralk was growling after something the colorful criminal has insinuated, a sour frown pulling on his greasy face, as if his ale had suddenly turned rancid.

"Just the thought makes my cunt dry out!" Lady Grizza loudly agreed in her rough booming voice, giving the colorful Dwarf sitting across from her the stink-eye.

"My thanks for your.... generous offer. But the thought of my cock being anywhere near your naked body just makes me want to become celibate!" Eomi declared as the four sat around the table. All of them seeming at complete ease, though only a fool would truly think so, all of them very aware and very good at the game they played, various predators, all looking out for their own 'meals', but more then willing to work in cooperation to bring down bigger game. 

"Come now... " Hliódolf cooed from across the table, giving the other a overly hurt look before comically fluttering his eyes and pursing his thin lips. "Don’t ya think I'm at least a little pretty?" The heavy gold loops in his large ears and the rest of his jewelry glittering in the light of the tavern, though nothing compared to the utter fortune each of the three Companions were wearing, as well as Eomi's own dark clothes. 

"More like blind me!" The other cracked, a brief ringing to be heard as he bounced Gold in his lap with his sudden mirth. The others joining him, Lady Grizza pounding the table and making the various cups and the wooden bowl of fruit dance, though the Companions were sure to not look at the colorful Dwarf as they tittered along with their Master, save Diamond who was studying Hliódolf like a stone under a jewelers loop. 

The Dwarf let out an offended sniffed and looked away with a sour look, thoroughly insulted. The others continued chuckling around him as he pointedly picked up his own stein for a long sip before turning his critical gaze to the bejeweled three then. His eyes eventually coming to fixate on the most expensive and beautifully dressed and so effortless drawing all eyes to him even now, Hliódolf's hate was obvious. 

"Well, some of us have had to actually work for what we have, while others have only ever had to lie back and sail through life by having a pretty face and opening their legs." He glared, looking down his small thin nose at Dori then with an insolent tilt to his head. "How wonderful that must be. Maybe if I had all that flash and the finest silks..."

Dori would have loved to glared right back and tell him off, this ugly purse of shit didn't know him and had no idea of what he had gone through, but instead his pleasant mask stayed firmly in place. None the wiser to his true and uncharitable thoughts just beneath. 

"How could I ever compete?" Dori demurely assured, daintily holding his sticky bit of fruit as he looked away. Still perched at the crime Lord's side, Eomi's arm loosely looped around his waist, his two fellows listening, equally disliking this particular being. "Your already so much more then I could ever even dream to be, Mister Hliódolf."

"Oh your just perfect aren’t you?" Hliódolf sneered back, eyes narrowing and snake-like. 

Dori having dealt with him before, saw that familiar and dark look in those critical eyes. Not that he or any of the other Companions need worry, knowing Hliódolf wouldn't touch them to slap them, all very aware of his dislike for their kind, but knew they were safe from his sharp fan since he would not dare something like that here in the Spider's den. 

"And it still wouldn't fix that ugly face of yours!" Lady Grizza suddenly cracked into her raised stein, having been listening and making the others laugh again. 

Though Mithril, Gold and Diamond wisely stayed quiet under the colorful Dwarf’s hard glare before he looked away, snapping his fan open and began to fan himself, which was always a sure sign he was irritated. Not that the crime Lord or the others cared as the conversation moved on to a few other subjects and idol talk before someone mentioned Eomi's particular signature of small boxes and body parts.

"How did you even start that?" Tralk frowned curiously, dirty beard dripping with ale, leaving small puddles on the table top. "It was with that loud group of bandits up North wasn't it?"

"What can I say? Insults must be dealt with... and it works, does it not?" Eomi admitted with a helpless shrug. "Why if you knew what I did before that! Even your dirty rat-face would be in full blush if you knew even half the things I did before my own twin was found strangled."

"Poor Omi. He was the more favored of you both, your mother doted on him so." Hliódolf remembered with a nasty smirk, eyes narrowed as he remembered that time in the Mountain before the Dragon came. He and the others gathered all remembering those simpler, but no less vicious times, when they were all young, hungry for power and so very vindictive, sneaking around under the watch of the kingdom and guards.

Eomi rolled his small grey eyes, letting out an overly tired sigh. "The favorite... the better looking... and everyone loved him. You know he wanted to be a philosopher and scholar when he grew up? Always knew just what I was up to... Could read me with a glance." And for a moment the smirk on his thin lips wavered. A brief and fleeting look of something that could have been regret appeared on his thin face before the smirk was back with a hard gleam in his eyes as he reached out then to flick a piece of an orange peel off the table. "It was his own fault really.... the fool."

Tralk only letting out a loud belch then, Hliódolf's small narrow nose winking in disgust as he leaned away from the shorter Dwarf, using his fan to ward away the sudden foul smell in the air, Tralk's breath and teeth being as foul as the rest of him. "How many brothers is that now?"

Eomi only gave a mysteriously smirk back as he shifted in his seat, still admitting nothing aloud. "Its been a long climb for my family... people fall."

"Truly you are not called 'the Hungry' for nothin'." Lady Grizza snorted into her stein, shaking her shaggy head at the whole thing. She herself was no innocent, as bad as the rest here, but even she drew the line at blood and family, not that she was particularly close to her own.

"More like 'The Gluttonous'. And you know I say that with the deepest respect." Hliódolf purred with a knowing smirk, the fan having gone still in his hand while the thin Dwarf only lifted his glass in a cheeky salute.

"To truly enjoy life one must drink deep until sated..." Eomi quoted, glass still lifted, the others noticeably not raising their own drinks in turn.

"And of those who are insatiable?" The colorful Dwarf cocking a pointed eyebrow as he slowly fanned himself again.

"We keep on drinking...eating...and fucking." The thin Dwarf grinned, a grey eyes flashing with a truly ravenous hunger. Though it was clear to all that it was not for the wine he then sipped, or the bite of fruit Ola reached up to fed him a moment later, licking his thin lips and put his glass down.

"Still though- all of this. A bit extravagant don't you think?" Tralk grumped, never mind that he himself was very wealthy. Though nothing close to Eomi's level, though you would never know from his appearance, for he horded his gold like a miserly dragon. "You share the same love of lavish things as your brother Eami did."

"What is the point of having wealth and power... if you can't use it?" Eomi opening both his calloused spidery hands as he leaned back in his chair with a creak, giving Tralk a pointed look before smirking. "And of course rubbing it in the faces of your friends and enemies alike."

The older Dwarf just gave him a irritated look back, which only made the other Dwarf smirk all the more.

"Besides... surely I am not as bad as my fool brother. You should have seen the green chamber before I... improved it. Pillows, lamps and tables everywhere! Regularly supping with those who would grind us under their heel, even as they hold out their hand an beg gold. Those rumors you have all heard... of his parties and eating... true!" He then gave a small self important sniff, "I think I have shown quite a bit of moderation..."

"Except for yourself." Grizza snorted, loudly sucking her teeth.

"Of course! What better a thing to spend it on." He chuckled, making sure to give the golden-haired Companion in his lap a playful bounce and making Gold's gold bell earrings merrily ring.

"Well only a very few can truly claim better... and most of them be of Royal blood." The Dwarrowdam pointed out, stein still in big gloved hand as she made a point of looking around the large tavern around them. Seeing all the rich polished dark wood, good stone and marble, the many colorful crystal lamps hanging above, as well a the carved furniture and just the shear size of it, and yet this was nothing compared to what could be found below them, Dreams End being the biggest and tallest structure in the town, standing amid the surrounding Red-light district like an imposing fortress.

Eomi listening even as he turned his head and had Dori feed him another piece of tangy orange, giving the smiling Concubine a lecherous wink before turning back to the others at the table.

"That maybe so... but I still don't rule a Mountain do I?" He said then, still chewing.

"All things considering, Eomi.... You already rule far more then that, Mountain or not. Crown or not." Tralk pointed out, greasy eyebrows raising while Eomi's lowered in mild irritation.

"Its not the Mountain or an empty crown I want... Though I admit to wanting those to." He coincided before taking another leisurely drink from his cup. Then holding it out to Dori, who obediently leaned over to pick up the bottle from the table top to pour him more, while Eomi enjoyed ale, and kept the best and most expensive brews for himself, he usually preferred wine, the bottle he was drinking currently was of Elven origin, no one save a few of his unknown contacts knew how exactly he had managed to procure several shipments of the valuable stuff. 

Dori meanwhile was being careful to hold his long silk sleeve out of the way as he poured before setting the empty bottle down and went back to nibbling quietly on another slice of the orange Eomi had peeled earlier, enjoying the sweet citrus taste, Ola sucking loudly on another piece as well, while Nila had passed on his share earlier.

"I guarantee it will be more trouble then it is worth, when you finally wrest the crown from the LongBeards and finally see what ruling truly entails." Tralk was saying blandly. Looking over the rim of his stein before setting it heavily down while wiping his mouth on his sleeve as Eomi's small eyes narrowed, but his mellow smile remained firm, listening as he continued to pet Gold in his lap like a cat. "In the end you will find that ruling from the shadows and managing whores far more rewarding."

"Who says I cant do both?" He countered back before his smile grew bigger. "I fully intend to have my meat pie- and eat it all... I’m rather hungry."

"Fire is a hungry thing as well.... And all it consumes, it destroys." Hliódolf said then. As if making an observation, and it was clear that the others around the table agreed with what was not being said aloud.

While Eomi's smirk only grew teeth as it stretched farther across his thin face, eyes bright and looking positively ghoulish. "But what a light it makes as it all burns..."

"These the best of your stable?" Talk asked then, running a shrew eye over the three whores as if they were not but ponies at show before looking back to Eomi. "What ever happened to that pretty little blue-eyed one? Sapphire wasn't it?"

Eomi gave a sad sigh and a shake of his head, "Dead, sadly... Found with his lovely throat cut a week before I took over Dreams End."

The older Dwarf frowning unhappily," Shame that, I was going to see if you was willing to sell that one." 

"A true waste." Eomi nodding his agreement, as the three Favorites quietly listened. They all knew what had happened to Sapphire and who did it.

"Well these ones here are more then pleasing. I've always admired your eye for flesh, Spider." The Grizza rumbled in a deep voice, open appreciation on her rough scarred features as she looked over the three with Eomi, her hungry gaze particularly drawn again to Gold, who pretended not to notice, while the crime Lord gave a knowing smirk.

"I wish you would let me have one... or one of your other treasures," She said mournfully. licking the last of the ale from her lips, then glancing wistfully over her broad armored shoulder at some of the other Companions to be seen in the busy tavern.

"You know why your not allowed to play here, Grizza," Eomi just shifted back in his seat, making a point of possessively petting Gold still draped over his lap before cocking his head. "Who taught you how to fuck... a bear or a boulder? You always end up breaking my things... without paying up front first." 

The broad warrior all but pouting now while the three Favorites made a point of looking else where, even as they continued to listen, all very aware of her famed violence in bedroom. "Go find some tin-trollop on the streets to mangle." Eomi suggested, and it was clear even through his usual mellow mask, there was real irritation to be read behind it.

"I don't mean to!" She huffed with a dark frown before leaning heavily back in her creaking chair in visible disappointment, while the three Companions silently looking relived.

"Whores... Distasteful creatures." Hliódolf observed aloud and to no one in particular, a sour look still on his face, still fanning himself. "Why anyone would waste gold on such creatures, I'll never know."

"I assure you that my whores are quite tasteful... down right delicious!" Eomi purred, making a point of pulling Dori in close with a hungry kiss, then taking a long sniff as if savoring his smell like fine wine, while the 'whore' in question made sure to giggle, ignoring Hliódolf's eye-roll and Ola's glare. When he was released, he took the opportunity to subtly look around, a part of him noticing just how crowded the tavern had become, filled with customers and patrons and the regular staff, but also notably the enforcers. A small from pulled momentarily at his lips noting that it seemed like every enforcer and more seemed to be milling about the tavern then, though why some insisted on wearing their heavy cloaks he could not fathom, the air of the tavern quite warm. 

"Did you hear? The Dred brothers are on their way back home. Though I have yet to hear from them," Tralk said then, irritation clear in his voice since he was one of those to directly benefited from said deal. "It was stipulated in the contract that we would set up trade with their silver-smiths for extra grain and ale shipments to the White Mountains, yet all my many ears have heard is nothing!"

"That was suppose to have been two weeks ago, not to mention they should have returned to the White Mountains a month ago! But instead they have been doing nothing but lazing around Night-Biter’s camp." Eomi gave a mild frown of his own.

"You knew what they were like before you ever sought alliance with them, it's the way they do business," Grizza pointed out. "They will keep their word... but at their own pace."

"But Mahal forbid if your late with your side!" Hliódolf snorted with a roll of his eyes, having his own unpleasant experience with said family. Noticeably missing two fingers on his right hand which was holding his fan, only stumps where two fingers had been bitten off by sharp filed teeth. Everyone there well aware of the various ugly stories of the few foolish Dwarrows to try and cross or displease that particular Clan, some even worse then the rumors that regularly came out of Dreams End.

"As long as they do what was promised... And the last of Thror's damned line is gone," Eomi all but purred then, a look of such supreme smugness appearing on his thin face. The gold beads and coils in his beard flashing in the light as he looked around the table, spidery fingers curled around his glass while his other hand was up Ola's colorful robe and possessively rubbing against his thigh. "The last of that cursed line are distracted and weak... everything set, now is the time to strike! Those still loyal will turn as soon as their hollow King is not but parts and entrails... Loyalty to a King is not but a shield of woven straw when wielded against the iron sword of blood and loved ones."

"Speaking of such things... There is growing discontent amongst our fellows." Grizza warned as she leaned heavily back in her creaking chair, a displeased crack in her own well worn mask of uncaring. "And it only grows louder."

"Such discontent will grow silent when the LongBeards have been thrown down into the muck with the rest of us." The crime Lord dismissed.

"Ye make it all sound so certain." Tralk grumbled then, giving the thin Dwarf a piercing look of his own. "You gamble much... much more then is even yours. What if you fail?"

His dark eyes narrowed, but was not surprised when Eomi simply looked back at him with a grin full of gleaming teeth, small grey eyes positively twinkling now, looking truly frightening before taking a long leisurely pull from his cup. "Then I die... Knowing I came closer then anyone to taking everything and fucking anything I wanted." He declared, putting his now empty cup down long enough for Dori to pour him some more again.

"And what of us, if you fail?" Grizza asked then, cocking her head. Her own eyes narrowed now, restless thick fingers drumming against her stein of ale, the other two at the table giving agreeing nods.

"If I'm dead, I wont care... Not that I really care at all." He truthfully admitted, giving them a frank and derisive smirk.

"Well I to have been hearing rumblings, O' King of the Underworld." The shortest of the three warned then, not willing to give up just yet. A droll look on Tralk's deeply wrinkled and greasy features, scraggly eyebrows raised. "And not just our brethren...but the world above, even the Rangers are said to now be listening to a few angry birds."

"Is this why you are truly here? All of you... to pose me riddles?" Eomi airily snorted then, seemingly completely unconcerned.

"Not riddles, Spider! Tralk here is right, I to have been hearing things- Things that reach my ears when I am not even listening for them." Grizza barked then, everyone around the table getting a brief flash of the frightening bear the BroadBeam could be when riled. For all of Eomi's power as a self made King and for all her seeming simple and rough manners, she was a being to be feared in her own right and was no fool. 

"What do I care about a few scattered malcontents?" Eomi snorted with a roll of his eyes before he acquiesced. "But very well..."

Turning his head to glance around the tavern then, but not seeing who he was looking for lifted his free hand and imperiously snapped his fingers anyway. Not surprised when not a long moment later his dour adviser appeared at his elbow as if conjured out of thin air, clad in his usual dark grey clothes and note book in hand, the three Favorites didn't even blink or looking up, long used to the adviser's ways, while the other three at the table all gave the grey-haired Dwarf suspicious looks before dismissing him.

"Tah... tell Skafid to send some enforcers to route out all these malcontent I keep hearing about tomorrow... Silence the loudest of them and bring me a new box of left hands." Eomi instructed, giving his adviser a wink. Tah only nodding his head as he flipped open his notebook, using a hard stick of charcoal to make a quick not as he stood there, ignoring everyone else.

"I'm still left to wonder where OakenShield went," Lady Grizza wondered aloud then, scratching at her course beard again before glancing around at the others, busy eyebrow cocked. "Only the Princess and her whelps have been spotted at the Royal residence for the last days. The King having left on some hurried business of some sort."

"No doubt trying to mend some of the last frayed bonds of his Court. Its in a utter shambles and even those few Houses that remain loyal are left wondering if it is really worth their continued backing. The House of Durin is left in a rather precarious spot even amongst their allies it seems." Hliódolf chuckled, turning to give the thin Dwarf a pleased look. "Well played!"

Eomi giving him a pleased smile back.

"Well I heard a little rumor that OakenShield has gone to seek a special audience with the Lady Tula, which is the cause for his sudden secrecy."

"Pathetic! How far they have truly fallen, a LongBeard and a King come to grovel at a StoneFoot's Lord's boot. His father and Grandfather would pull out their own beards if they weren't already rotting." Tralk sniggered, flashing grey and crooked teeth.

"She has more gold and men then he... I can't say I blame him to try and grovel at her boots and offer to lick her blond cunt." Grizza chuckled.

"Though... Fundin has been noticeably absent even before the King's departure," Hliódolf mentioned then, flipping his fan open and lazily fanning himself as he subtly looked around at the others.

Now that little bit of news visibly made the thin Dwarf pause, cup stopped halfway to his mouth for another sip as those grey eyes snapped the colorful Dwarf's way before that same cup was lowered back to the table top with a firm 'clink'. "Pardon?"

"You heard, my King. Neither Lord Balin have been seen for several weeks now!"

"Where is he?!" Eomi suddenly snapped. Sharply sitting up, jostling Ola and Dori both, his mellow mask suddenly cracking making everyone around the table visibly pause. Though Eomi hated and wanted all of Thror's progeny dead and the house of Durin destroyed, he was more then aware of the very real and possible threat that the LongBeard, Lord Balin posed, far more then the Hollow King himself, for unlike Thorin and his own large lumbering brother, Balin knew the game, knew how to play, and was very good at it. If he was missing then something was up.

"We do not know, Master." Tah spoke up calmly then, apparently not worried in the least about his Master's sudden anger. "Somehow the three spies you had in the KingsGuard are dead, along with a servant. Though we still have two left in the Royal household awaiting your command." 

"Was it that damn weasel?" Eomi demanded, mask once again whole, visibly having calmed again. Though the many gears could again be seen furiously turning behind his eyes, but his usual smile long gone, he hated surprises and lose ends. It was a long tense moment before those small grey eyes, still sharp and deep in though slowly turned to look at the silver-haired Concubine perched beside him as he leaned back in his chair with an ominous creak, the Concubine in question had turned away, face down-turned, even though it was clear he had heard everything. 

"I'm still stunned you didn't kill that conniving Beggar-Beard when you had the chance!" Hliódolf huffed as he leaned forward. Hoping he was going to get to watch something violent, unlike Tralk who shook his head as he watched them as he took a messy swig of ale.

"I hope I don't come to regret that...leniency." Eomi said in a low tone of agreement, a look of distinct annoyance on his features as Dori was sure to keep his face lowered. 

It was then that Lady Grizza lowered her now empty stein and let out a loud satisfied belch, earning a look of irritation from the pompous and colorful Dwarf across from her before speaking. "Your all stupid! It was brilliant letting that one escape. You had all who walk the streets in day-light shitting themselves when they realized that not even those closest to the King were safe. Utterly brilliant!" She praise a crooked smirk on her furry face.

"That maybe so, but where is Fundin now?" Hliódolf huffed with a frown as the conversation turned back to what they had been discussing before. 

"It is not just the elder, his troll-sized brother is gone as well." Tralk spoke up then. "Apparently they and a group of four guardsmen left on some unknown errand, something about a 'gift' for the Lady Tula. What ever is going on, it doesn't strike me as something those two loyal fools would come up with.

Eomi, who had noticeably paused again as they spoke, cocked a curious bushy eyebrow at hearing that, dark grey eyes turning thoughtful, while Dori was grateful to longer be the focus of that gaze, though he was careful to remain where he was. The thin crime Lord's dark mood having past as soon as it had appeared, suddenly back in a companionable mood, his curiosity clearly peaked and his arm still coiled possessively around Dori's waist. 

"It must be a very nice gift indeed if they wish for any goodwill with her... and if this is not the white weasels doing... then it must have been the old Crow." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Tah nodding his agreement, from his place at Eomi's other elbow, "Lady Sniri has been a regular visitor to the Royal home of late."

"Thorin was wise to keep the old Crow near... no doubt already having snipped a few threads of my web. But no matter!" Eomi declared, though still clearly deep in though, the old Spy-Master of Erebor was always a bit of a wildcard, her movements and contacts much harder to track and root out then Lord Balin's. "I want them all found." 

"I have people searching for them even now," Tah said with a nod, not even looking up from the notebook he was currently writing in.

"Excellent! And what of the Princess Dis and her Royal brood?" Eomi asked then, noticeably cheered.

"Still in the Royal Residence."

"Send a Raven... burn the Royal Residence to the ground. And... bring me the Princess' teeth. Anything left of the bitch and her whelps... Leave in a nice small box addressed to the Hollow King. " He commanded, eyes alight with a terrible amusement as a long toothy grin all but split his gaunt face. "I want the son of Thror to have something... to come back to." 

Tah only giving another curt nod, "I'm expecting two ravens later tonight, I’ll send your orders then... If that is alright with you, Master?"

"Very good!" Eomi praised with a nod before dismissing him. 

The adviser taking a step back and stood there writing in his notebook, ready to step forward again if summoned. Neither Ola or Nila cared, while Dori could only sit there on the arm of his Master's chair, mask firmly back in place, but internally horrified at what he had just heard, remembering the one time he had seen Princess Dis or the many times he had seen the two rambunctious Princes who were Ori's playmates. The bit of fruit in his hand utterly forgotten and feeling sick, the weight of Eomi's thin arm around him again seeming so very heavy, knowing he could do absolutely nothing as the others around the table continued to talk.

"So very close, My King." Hliódolf was saying then, a pleased smile on his own face now, painted fan still in hand.

"A Dwarf of with to much ambition and no morals is the most dangerous of creatures." Lady Grizza warned, and there was no humor in her tone, though the thin crime Lord smiled at her all the same.

"But best be careful my King! I fear you have been playing your many games so far above the rest of us all that you might not have realized a few other pieces have begun to creep back onto the boards you have previously concurred."

"And there are many more in the underworld that chafe at the waves you have made. Left squinting and unhappy to be out of the shadows and forced into the harsh light of day." Tralk added, though one was left to wonder if he was speaking for himself.

"The 'Spider' is a curse on many lips. Fear and gold can only buy the shallowest of loyalties..." Hliódolf chimed in with a flutter of his eye-lashes.

"What is this now?" Eomi responded in mock hurt then. "Don't you all love me?"

"Of course we do! But I love gold more then you or my bastard children!" Tralk snorted honestly, taking another hearty gulp of his ale, the amber liquid dribbling messily down his scraggly and knotted beard.

"Who needs love when you have power? And its amazing what one can buy with the right amount of coin." Hliódolf agreed, snapping his fan closed with a snake-like smile of his own.

"Why should I care?"

"Come now... We know your far smarter then that, Eomi." Hliódolf playfully scolded, cocking a knowing eyebrow.

"I'll have Tah send out a few more ears," Eomi relented, flicking a dismissive hand in the air. "But I'll not be thrown off my game by empty whispers. Success breeds more enemies then war and spilled blood. In the end peace... safety... power... this world it is all but allusion and the Hollow King and the rest of the LongBeards will learn that...." He smiled, a hard gleam in his gaze. "It takes sacrifice to get what you truly desire... and I freely admit that my heart is greedier then most."

"Nice words. You freely gamble much, but I wonder what if anything you would you be willing to sacrifice?" Tralk not sound convinced, giving him a hard look, the crime Lord rising to the challenge in his regular falsely mellow manner

"Take this lovely creatures..." He purred then, leaning back in his chair as he motioned to Ola, Nila and Dori each, a smug smile on his face, eyes sharp and covetous before he turned back to his main audience again. "The rarest of gems... My sun, moon and stars..."

"Lovely bit of shine, those." Tralk gamely went along, sitting back in his own chair as he waited for the other to get to the point, while Lady Grizza was looking a bit bored by the theatrics and Hliódolf's thin nose wrinkled.

Eomi just giving the short old Dwarf a knowing grin while pulling Dori close to him again, remained pliant and smiling, now leaning against him. "I will have you know that this is the most expensive Courtesan this side of the Misty Mountains.... none can resist this ones' charms."

Hliódolf giving a disbelieving snort, looking positively under whelmed but stayed quiet as the crime Lord continued, taking a moment to smile down at Ola still in his lap and then up at Nila who was still resting over the back of his chair before turning back to his audience. "The best Courtesans to be had since the glorious day the Mountain fell.

"Yet to get what I want... For the pleasure of fucking the Hollow King and finally knocking the LongBeards from their perch... For OakenShield to know just who was responsible for setting the fire... the one responsible for the ashes left in his grasping hands...” He waxed with vicious eagerness before his manner turned positively jovial again. "For that... I would happily let the butcher down the street skin all three of these lovelies alive."

The other two at the table letting out dark chuckles at that and shaking their heads, Hliódolf especially seemed rather tickled by the though, while the Dwarrowdam said nothing, reaching up to scratching a persistent itch in her thick brown beard with a meaty gloved hand. While Ola's smile was now looking as strained as Dori's, both having gone a bit green.

"Would you watch?" A voice suddenly asked.

Bringing the thin crime Lord visibly up short as the others around the table fell silent and turned to look up at Nila still leaning over the top of the crime Lord's chair, Grizza looked amused now, while Mithril and Gold both only blinked from where they still sat, wisely said nothing.

"You know me better then that, my Diamond," Eomi smiled as he slowly turned his head up to look at the watching Companion, an underlining edge to his otherwise mellow tone "It wouldn't bother me in the slightest."

He then turned to look at his guests again, opening his mouth to continue-

"Would you enjoy it?" Came the next blunt question, interrupting him. Diamond still so very curious, mentally trying to picture it, his disquieting eyes unblinking and bright. "Watching the knife sink in? Our skin peeling while listening to our screams?"

Eomi let out an amused snort, smile still on his lips, while both Dori and Ola were now staring incredulously up at their strange and suddenly eager fellow, who looked like he was about to speak again.

"Diamond! You simply must try this!" Dori suddenly chirped. Draw everyone sharp attention and promptly leaned up in Eomi's hold and shoving his half eaten bit of fruit into Nila's open mouth.

The pale burnet silenced as he jerked back a bit, clearly not liking the taste as he lifted his hand, nose wrinkling, but slowly chewed a bite as he pulled the rest of the now partly crushed fruit from his mouth, licking his lips while turning to give Dori a questioningly blink. Truly not understand why his friend had done that, though he stayed silent when he saw the look of serious warning Dori silently shot him before turning to give Eomi a look of embarrassed apology, then looked around the table as he made a point of delicately sucking his sticky fingers with a satisfied and airy smile, struggling for a moment to say something now that he had everyone's attention.

"Forgive my interruption, my Lords! I- I simply love this fruit so much! I had to share!" He chirped lamely with false bashful smile then, wincing at how stupid he must look and sound. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gold give him a knowing smirk, still slurping at his own piece of orange, apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, though the look Eomi gave him was distinctively pleased.

"A generous whore... I'm impressed. These creatures are usually such greedy things." Hliódolf sniffed in false surprise then. The fan in his hand snapping open again before slowly moving back and fourth as the other two dismissed the Mithril Concubine as clearly stupid, it was then that Fræg, one of the understandably nervous barmaids, came over with her tray again, ignored by most there.

Dori meanwhile, with one crisis averted, subtly caught the barmaid's eye as she approached and signed in Iglishmêk for her to fetch another two bottles of wine, and to watch out for Lady Grizza. Getting two blinks for 'understood' as the Dwarrows around the table went back to talking.

"As if you would even know!" Tralk was snorting, giving colorful Dwarf the long side-eye. Then eagerly taking a gulp from his fresh stein that had just been set down in front of him, Fræg quickly collecting the old steins and moved off, barely managing to dodge Lady Grizza's groping hand, the big warrior watching her go with keen interest before turning around and taking up her own fresh stein.

As they continued to talk for the next fifteen or so minuets, Dori let his eyes wander, still feeling ill at ease as looked across the busy tavern and over to the stairs as he watched Cupt drag an obviously drunk and belligerent patron across the tavern by the back of his tunic, the bouncer heading for the main doors. An irritated Bril to be seen standing in nothing, but an open blue robe with his arms crossed before stomping back up the stairs and out of sight. 

"Master Eomi?" 

A new voice suddenly spoke up, making Dori visibly startle, his earrings and hair ornaments chiming as his attention whipped around upon hearing that familiar deep voice and unconsciously pressed into Eomi's side at the sight of who was now standing there not five feet away from him, the others around the table looking up as well.

"Ah! Mister Veig! So good to see you out in daylight hours." Eomi turned and greeted with a big smile.

While Dori felt his gut clench into a tight knot at the sight of the short-haired interrogator, who was bowing deeply to Eomi then, the many small steel rings in his ears gleaming in the light of the tavern, clad in his stained heavy leather apron, remembering all to well the agony this being had put him through, truly hating the very sight of him.

"How is ours guest?" The crime Lord asked, looking over Dori's head at the green-eyed Dwarf.

"The BlackLock Guild Master is still alive and with nothing more to say."

"May I introduce you all to my talented Knacker." Eomi grandly turned and introduced him to the others then. All of them watched him bow deeply in greeting though none even nodded in acknowledge of him in turn, just giving him a long once over.

"And you of course remember my Mithril here...." He grinned, a bright cruel glint appearing in his eye as he gave the silver-haired Concubine a subtle nudge. "Come now, my Mithril! Give Veig a proper greeting."

"Mithril, lovely as ever." Veig respectfully inclined his head, holding out a hand. Ever so gallant, even though his weathered face remained seeming carved from stone, eyes warm as cold glass.

"Greetings to you, Mister Veig." Dori managed to get out of his dry throat, somehow able to keep a welcoming smile on his face. Though it was brittle as he inclined his head and graciously put his ringed hand into the interrogator's hold, that big rough hand with it's missing fingers surprisingly gentile, watching with a painted on smile as the weather beaten and hard looking Dwarf place a chaste kiss on his knuckles. But was unable to stop himself from jerking his hand back as soon as it was released, the Interrogator saying nothing, while Eomi let out a knowing chuckle, having watched the whole thing, playfully pulling Dori close again and giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"See?" He said to the others. "We are all... good friends here. Even Mister Veig and my Mithril share a.... special friendship." 

"All right, my Jewels! off with you! The adults need to talk." Eomi then chuckled, snapping his fingers twice. The three Favorites immediately getting up and leaving, Mithril and Diamond gratefully fled, Dori sure to steer well clear of the short-haired interrogator still standing there by the table, Gold rolling off the crime Lord's lap and followed at a more sedate pace with a merry ringing of his bell earnings.

For the next fifteen minuets or so Veig informed Eomi of all the 'songs' he had learned, followed by the details of what he had done to the poor Dwarrow in his keeping upon Eomi's eager insistence, the other three interested, but visibly bored by the more gruesome details before the interrogator was eventually rudely dismissed as well. The short-haired and green-eyed Dwarf bowing deeply again and took his leave, most of the residence of Dreams End subtly watching him go, for even in a dark place like this, Veig was one of the more dreaded beings, many eyes watching him make his way across the floor before descending the stairs to the third floor, back into the dark labyrinth and out of sight. 

While back at the table, Eomi continued to hold court as the four talked and laugh about 'business' and other less pleasant things for another hour or so before he finally pushed his chair back and stood up, Hliódolf also preparing to leave then, when he suddenly seemed think about something then, a momentary and mild frown on his gaunt features before speaking.

"Tah?" 

"Aye, Master Eomi?" Came the immediate response. The adviser stepping forward as the crime Lord stood there by the table that Grizza and Tralk still sat.

"I’ve decided to do a little cleaning up." He announced after a long moment. "This town has to many parasites... it offends."

The dour adviser didn't even blink, just patently waited for his Master's instructions as he watched the thin Dwarf continue to look around, Eomi having reached up to stroke his bushy brown beard in though as he let his grey eyes scan the busy and crowded tavern, a small part of him making a mental note to scold Skafid and Rádsvid about the enforcer's schedules, taking note of those now standing about. Really there was hardly a need to have almost every damn fool on payroll taking up so much space, it was a waste of space, not to mention half them seemed to have gotten lazy and had not repaired or cleaned their armor recently, a small frown pulling at his thin lips before he let his attention turn back to Tah and the matter he was thinking about.

"Send the hounds out to silence those LongBeards still loyal to the Hollow King at first light. Best start with a 'visit' the House of Groin's sons... make an example of them." He said with a easy grin, glancing over at his dour adviser who was holding his notebook open and still furiously writing. "Oh! And be sure to tell them to bring back any brattling to be found. If what that sneak-thief told is true..."

The crime Lord tilted his chin in thought again, "What was the name of that thief again? I want to keep that one on our payroll... its always good to have unknown eyes and ears on one's irritants... Otherwise they have a tendency to become something more virulent if one is not careful."

"His name is Lurin, son of Larn." Tah helpfully supplied not bothering to look up, as an amused smile reappeared on Eomi's gaunt face at the name.

"O' for the honor of thieves..." He said aloud as his calculating grey eyes looked across the tavern again. This time traveling over to where his Concubine could be seen standing with his Diamond, the burnet with a arm loosely looped around the silver-one's shoulders, the two making a pretty pair indeed as Mithril flirted with a well dressed guest. Eomi seeing that it was the son of one of the Warlords in the area, who Eomi regularly used to delay and waylay various shipments and caravans, helping to further impede the business of those still loyal to the Durins. "I've decided that my poor Mithril needs to be reunited with his little One. With so many long needed endings coming to pass... it's time for a few beginnings of our own. And what a better time to grow our little family here..." Turning to giving Tah a playful smirk and a wag of his bushy eyebrows, the very thought amusing before those same brows lowered as he remembered something then, dismissively flicking a hand. "If the thief is not gone within a fourth night... send the hounds out. 

"Tell him he's unwelcome this side of the Misty Mountains... where he goes from there..." He gave a uncaring shrug then, a mellow smile still on his lips. "But if he does show his face... tell him I'll be kind and let him keep his hands... but I'll take his feet."

"Mithril will be upset, Master Eomi." Tah warned then, though there was no concern in his voice, just doing his job of keeping things organized and running smoothly.

"Of course, my Mithril will be!" The other just chuckled, an amused smile on his gaunt face. "But he'll have his little One back... and all of us to care for. Besides... the thief will be long gone...their kind have no loyalty, save to themselves." 

Tah said nothing to that, his own gaze following Eomi's across the tavern for a moment, a tired look in his eyes before he turned to take his respectful leave, having many matters now that needed attending, including several letters, disappearing into the busy tavern and heading to the back rooms where one of the smaller offices he used to write up a quick messages or look over the many delivery inventories. 

While the crime Lord watched him go with a smirk before turning and looking around again, his gold chains and the gold beads in his big beard flashing in the light, wondering if he should stay here after he had destroyed the last of the Durins and truly make Dreams End his castle, or should he build anew, something grand? The likes of which that hadn't been seen since ancient times, since he was feeling particularly smug and self righteous with victory so close at hand.

"I feel like celebrating, how about a little entertainment?" He asked aloud to no one in particular, his bodyguards staying silent as he proceeded over to the bar. Old Hobb and young Viri immediately appearing without prompting, abandoning the rest of the patrons waiting for drinks, but the older thin Dwarf just waved them off before looking around again. 

"How about a little dancing?" He loudly asked the crowd, a loud cheer going up from the tavern as he grinned. He then looked around before quickly spotting his Gold, who had been gossiping with his friends at one of the back tables, and then over to where Mithril still stood, and made a point of holding aloft his hand and imperiously snapping his fingers.

The two Dwarrows while unable to hear it, saw the gesture and obediently did as told, dropping whatever they had been doing and headed over to the cleared and raised area in the middle of the floor, the musicians on staff had already set up earlier and had been playing a few cheerful tunes, now fell quiet as they patently waited for the two dancers to join them. Eomi calling for Diamond to come join him before finding a good spot, a fresh ale in hand and his arm now around the quiet amber-eyed Companion as he and the others waited.

Dori meanwhile again couldn't help but take note of the odd glut of enforcers when he had to shoulder his way past a few to get to the open space they used for dancing, his nose wrinkling at the filthy cloak of one hooded enforcer, a frown marring his face as something tugged at him, an uneasy feeling in his gut, but became distracted again by the annoying sight of Gold already there and talking with the nearby musicians. Whoever got to the musicians first, got to pick the first dance, and he already had an idea of which one as he saw Ola began to make a show of stripping off his robes and down to his revealing dancing silks. Dori soon doing the same as the rowdy crowd howled and loudly declared their approval, though he was careful to drape his robes over a nearby chair as Ola drew back the crowds attention when he started to undo his golden hair, making a point of shaking it out.

Never one to back down from such a challenge, Dori reached up into his own hair and began to gracefully pull his pins and clasps one by one, being far more teasing before letting the thick fall of it swish heavily down his back and shoulders, both of them leaving their beards braided; they didn't want this show to indecent after all. The crowd now more then revved up already, giving out loud catcalls and yells of approval as the musicians started up, this song heavy on the drums again, Eomi leaning back against the bar with a smug grin, enjoying the show with the watching Diamond at his side, his sudden good mode proving infectious to the rest of the tavern as they all watched the two Dwarrows dance in time with the drums, mirroring one another.

Ola the bright sun-light to Dori's moonlight as they moved in sync, this one being Ola's favorite dance and even Dori had to admit he was just as good as him when it came to this particular one; though he'd never admit it out loud of course and it was a rather easy dance in his opinion. Though it did allow for a lot more improvisation, not as structured or as intricate compared to most of the other dances of this old style they practiced, a more upbeat and playful blending of the old as well as new. Lots of teasing looks and hip snaps as well as tossing their heads and letting their long heavy hair whip and flash about, for the next half-hour or so they danced before Eomi declared an end to the show. Both Companions disappearing for a short while to freshen up and redress, soon reappearing, back in all their finery and their hair braided and done up again.

It was during the lull after that when one of the barmaids, who had been walking by a group of enforcers clustered by one of the tables, her strong fingers holding six pints of ale, paused with a frown upon catching a brief look at the shadowed and scarred face under one of the pulled up hoods. Taking no notice as the group's visibly stiffening in her confusion as she fully stopped and stepped closer, squinting up at him in disbelief, who stepped back with a curse under his breath.

"Vuro? What are you doing here, I thought you where fired ages ago!" She loudly exclaimed.

With that all Mordor broke lose.

At that same moment across the tavern near the large doors, Eomi, having been chatting with Hliódolf as he walked the colorful Dwarf and his three bodyguard's to the main doors, Mithril and Diamond on either arm, Gold orbiting them. Lady Grizza and the wrinkled Tralk still sitting at the table, a few more daring and deep-pocketed patrons also sitting there as the slender Iari dealt the cards for them. 

At the sudden sound of a loud scream followed by shouting, Dori immediately turned to look behind them, still holding onto Eomi's arm, who had also turned, looking annoyed at the sudden commotion, thinking it was another fight that had broken out. As other Dwarrows clad in old dark armor and regular armored thugs seemed to suddenly erupt into the tavern, the invaders that had somehow snuck in suddenly unleashed, weapons and yells filling the air as they seem to attack any within unlucky range. But it was Nila, holding onto Eomi's other arm, who didn't look back like everyone else, instead he noticed as some of the enforcers that had been milling about with worn cloaks and dirty armor near the main doors, stepped towards them.

"What is going on here!?" Eomi bellowed as he snapped his attention to the front again and noticing then his own serious predicament. Drawing not only Dori and Ola's attention, but also his four bodyguard's, as well as Hliódolf and his men, the flamboyant Dwarf having been standing near by, all of them now seeing the group of cloaked enforcers standing before them, including the weapon now aimed at him.

Seeing the thick bow and arrow drawn back, the thin crime Lord without hesitation, grabbed Diamond who had the misfortune to be in the easiest reach, and yanked the curly haired Companion in front of him, right before two thick arrows, that had been meant for him, slammed into the brunet in quick succession. 

The unforgiving arrows driving the very breath from Diamond’s body, jerking him back in Eomi's grip before he stood there frozen in a stunned daze, pale face expressionless, but eyes wide as he looked down at himself before collapsing to the floor in a pool of green and blue silk, drawing shocked gasps from the other two Favorites while Hliódolf dived out of the way, leaving them all to their fate.

Dori stood there with his mouth hanging open, still not quite understanding what had just happened when he suddenly found himself being roughly grabbed and jerked in front of Eomi, finding himself now staring dumbly at the cloaked assassin, realizing with a sharp jolt that he was being used as a shield, just like Nila had. As a wide-eyed Gold stumbled back in shock before fleeing, roughly shoving one of Hliódolf's cursing bodyguards out of the way, disappeared into the crowd without a backwards look. 

As for Eomi, he truly hated to do it, but for all Mithril's worth, it always came down to priorities, especially since his Gold had run off and his bodyguards were just now flying into action. Truly it was nothing personal.

Apparently the Concubine was not the only one surprised by the crime Lord's actions as the cloaked bowman faltered for a moment before taking aim again, bow lifting and arrow ready, making Dori cry out in fright, eyes clamping shut before instinctively wrenched himself out of Eomi's grasp, they two of them just barely missing the arrow that flew past Dori's cheek and Eomi's neck a second later. Visibly frustrating the crime Lord, who let out a curse, but his bodyguards by now had swarmed him, blocking the bowman's aim, one of which went down with a arrow in his throat, while the Concubine's jewelry merrily chimed as he accidentally bumped into one of the bodyguards now encircling their Master, tripping on his heavy robes and falling to his knees , catching himself with his hands. 

Eomi letting him go, eyes narrowed even as he reached behind him with practiced ease and drew forth his heavy pike, holding it now in both hands as he spared a brief disappointed look down his nose at the dark-haired Companion laying crumpled at his booted feet, who still looked so very confused as he lay there blinking up at the ceiling. 

"My Diamond!" Eomi growled, tight-lipped in annoyance upon seeing the state of the wounded Companion. His mellow mask gone, showing the dark rage beneath as he snapped his attention back to the one holding the bow, who had damaged his property, who had been forced to fall back with the other cloaked enforcers because of his bodyguard, all of them with their own weapons out and attacking. 

"Do you have any idea what I had invested in that whore!?" He demanded and suddenly charged forward, leaping over the downed Companion, pike in hand as the Dwarf with the bow unleashed another arrow which missed. 

The bowmen was trying to fall back again, while quickly notching a new arrow as he saw the crime Lord's charge, only to suddenly give a jerk, that same arrow suddenly falling to floor as the sharp end of the Eomi's pike suddenly punched through his startled looking face and out the back of his head and the hood of his cloak. Then in a show of strength that Dori and many of those around them had rarely seen, lifted the body off the ground, then flipped him like a rag-doll into the air over all their heads, the heavy body crashing into two unfortunates customers, knocking them down.

"Nila!" Dori gasped as he picked himself up. Staying low as he scuttled over without any of his usual grace behind the crime Lord, who took out another intruder, and to the downed burnet’s side as the customers and various patrons scrambling to get out, while the rougher ones took up their own arms and eagerly joined the fighting.

Taking a brief moment to lift his head and look around, Dori saw the sight of a angry and surprised Hliódolf, his frightened scribe and his bodyguards scrambling away, while everyone in the tavern was now reaching for their various weapons, beyond him and farther in the tavern, Mure and the blond Nýi were diving under one of the heavy tables, while the dark-skinned and yellow clad Sudri picked up one of the other smaller tables and threw it at two other the invaders who were brandishing spiked war-clubs. While Old Hobb, young Viri and some of the other servants that worked the tavern ducked behind the bar, not far from them Laini had picked up and hurled a full tankered of ale at one of the 'other' enforcers, who was busy fighting Gæira, one of the guards. Trani, Bril and a few other Companions were making a dash for the stairs, a few of the guards, bouncers and even some of the regular enforcers trying to help, grabbing other Companions and various servants and shoving them in the direction of the stairs when they could between scuffles and clashing weapons. Everyone in Dreams End knowing without being told that if there was trouble, you got out of the way, and if it got really bad all the Companions and servants were to get to the top floor or hide and let the enforcers and guards take care of it. But right now Dori's main focus was Nila, who turned his head to watch the other come to kneel at his side, mouth opening to say something only for blood to erupt instead of words.

"Nila! I'm here!" Dori cried, putting a comporting hand on Nila's shaking shoulder. Even as his other hand was lifted half way to his mouth as he saw the true extent of what had been done to the other, instinctively knowing that these were mortal wounds.

"You best get somewhere safe, my Mithril." Eomi said from above them, having stepped back from the fighting for a moment to look down at the two with a rueful smirk on his thin lips. "Or I'll use you for a shield again." 

Dori turning to look up at Eomi in disbelief, still in horror at what had befallen Diamond, who even now was gasping wetly for breath and whined in agony on the floor, and having no doubt of the deadly truth in his Master's words as he watched the thin Dwarf turn away and rejoin the battle again, heavy pike slicing through the air and catching another undefended throat.

Eomi was right though, they couldn't stay here lest they get trampled, so as gently as he could, Dori began to drag Nila across the floor and deeper into the tavern, who could only let out a terrible soft wheeze at being moved, pale face twisted into a grimace, lips flecked from the blood he was beginning to cough up as Dori tried to get them out of the way of the growing violence, almost being tripped over as the guards and enforcers rushed into the fray while the various servants and his fellow Companions tried to escape. He caught sight of the young pick-pocket Turi running past, easily darting around moving people, hopped over one of the smaller tables and over to where a swearing Yuri stood, the black-haired Companion grabbed his younger brother close and the two made for stairs.

Dori, and the others that had been near the main doors and bar tried to do the same, but were cut off by the escalating fighting as the two groups of enforcers clashed, the sound almost defining now, forcing them to look for escape elsewhere. Dori finally forced to stop by one of the larger gaming tables as he hurriedly looked around for another way while Nila clutched at his black robes and groaned. 

Only for the table to suddenly be overturned, Dori trying to shield his injured friend as best he could as a few forgotten steins toppled over and clattered to the floor, splashing them both in ale. Needing to move and with both stairs to either level blocked at the moment, Dori was forced to pick Nila up, who let out a sharp cry of pain as he was lifted off the floor, the thick shafts still piercing him jostled while Dori earnestly chanted his begged apologies. Almost tripped over his own robes, cursing the heavy silks while trying to be as gentle as he could, wary eyes darting about as he hurried to the back of the tavern, clumsily dodging around furniture and fighting Dwarrows and forced to stop a few times before finally making it to the back, turning around and using his bare shoulder to knock open one of the heavy doors leading to the back rooms. 

Plunging into darkness while hearing the sounds behind them getting louder as he kicked the door shut, and hurried down the wooden hallway, trying to put as much distance as he could between them and the tavern, not even seeming to feel Nila's weight in his arms, taking a few random turns until Nila simply couldn't take it anymore and weakly begged for them to stop.

Dori reluctantly doing as bid, trying to find a spot out of the way before setting on a spot under one of the small square windows with the decorative bars, neither realizing that they had stood before this very same window not that long again. Lowering the other as gently as he could, wincing and whispering apologizes the entire time as the brunet groaned and flinched before being laid upon the cool wooden floor as the occasional guard and enforcers charged past, the alarm finally having been raised, ignoring the Companions on the floor as they rushed to join the fighting in the main tavern, some still hurriedly dawning their black armor.

At the moment the pale burnet began to restlessly shift, face twisted in agony as he even tried to sit up, only for Dori to gently force him to lay back down, deep worry etched upon his face as he knelt down beside him.

"Shhh... Nila, be still!" he begged, putting a comforting hand upon Nila's brow, voice pitched in a low whisper. As if he was afraid some enemy would hear them, trying to keep the other calm, looking briefly around before turning those worried eyes back to the injured Dwarf on the floor, both of them feeling the vibrations through the wooden floors of the other enforcers and guards rushing past them.

"Hard-d to b-breath... dying I-I think..." Nila managed, looking up at him.

"Shh! Don’t say that! Just hang on and I'll get help!" He foolishly promised and started to stand, not wanting to admit that there was nothing to truly be done.

"No! D-don't go." Nila hoarsely gasped, suddenly trying to sit up again. One hand frantically grabbing hold of his long silk sleeve, amber eyes wide with something like desperation before being racked with ugly coughs, spitting up blood that had Dori crying out in distress, immediately grabbing that reaching hand and held it tight in his own while forcing the other to lay back down. This time laying the other's heavy head in his lap, who immediately grew calm again, amber eyes blinking at the dark ceiling, chest heaving. 

"D-Don't leave me alone..." He managed to gasp a few moments later, those eyes turning to stare up at him then. 

Making Dori's brows knit together, his heart painfully cracking at those simple words, which struck something deep inside him, words that had haunted him seemingly his whole life as he shook his head, managing to give the other a small smile of attempted comfort. 

"I wont, Nila. I'm here with you." He promised as he squeezed that hand, feeling those strong fingers return that squeeze. His other hand gently stroking Nila's pale cheek and dark hair, watching the other give him a small twitching smile in turn, visibly calming as he lay there before his gaze looking around them in a glassy-eyed daze. The low light of the hallway making the many diamonds and gold Nila was wearing glitter and the mithril Dori was wearing softly glow, their thick collars with the same thick cuts of onyx, like square hollows about their throats, their silks quite ruined, but they didn't care.

A short while later Dori made the mistake of looking desperately around again for help, calling uselessly out to a few passing servants, who only paused to look at the two Favorites before quickly moving on, only concerned about their own hides, while a passing guard jogging the other way only spared them a glance as he went to join the fighting. Dori silently throwing curses after them, worriedly biting his plump bottom lip, eyes narrowed as he promised himself that he would remember all their faces after this, unaware that Nila's attention had turned down, to his own chest, staring quizzically at the bolts sticking out of him.

While Dori was distracted, Nila's shaking and free hand reached up to grip one of the arrows in his chest even as he struggled to breath, paying no mind to the occasional Dwarrow passing by them or Dori's calls. He let out a deep gurgling cry of pain and almost surprise as he wrapped his fingers around that thick shaft and suddenly pulled, immediately making Dori jump and attention snap back down, eyes flying wide to see what the other had done.

"Damn you, Nila! What are you doing!? Stop!" Dori cried in horror as he leaned over, trying to grab the others hand. But it was to late, the small but deep wound now gushing dark blood. Only for Nila's curious hand to return after letting the dripping arrow fall to the floor with a small clatter, wheezing in agony even as he attempted to dig a finger curiously into the flowing wound. 

"Nila, stop! Are you mad!?" Roughly slapping Nila's now blood-covered hand away from the wound before quickly pressing his own hand firmly to the wound, trying to stanch the hot flow that the odd Dwarf had made much worse. Who didn't seem to understand the silver-haired Concubines' agitation, lips pursed and eyes blinking, looking so young.

"No f-flowers...no v-vines... I t-thought would b-be... f-flowers..." He stuttered in a mournful whisper as he lay back with a soft chiming of his gold and diamond earrings. Turning to look up at Dori with sudden child-like disappointment, caught up in some delusion, making Dori's heart crack all the more and hold his hand tighter, his other still pressed to the other's hitching chest, careful of the other arrow still lodged there.

Huddled under the small square window, the dark night to be seen beyond the twisted iron bars, Dori unable to do anything but hold his friend close, head bowed. They both knew there was no help, even if Fin could be reached, the thick bolts had struck true, even though they had been meant for another.

"M-m..my fammm...w-wait..ing..." Nila barley managed to choke then, amber eyes filled with a sudden and pleading urgency. A shaking and blood covered hand going to his throat, sticky red fingers clutching at the thin mithril chain and the two ghastly beads strung upon it. "...T-tell..what hap-p...?"

"There's nothing to tell." 

Dori visibly started, his head snapping up with a gasp to see Tah now standing there. Neither having heard his approach, unaware that the older Dwarf had been in one of the smaller offices writing a few letters in preparation of what Eomi had ordered earlier, when the alarm was raised. He had been in the process of hurrying back to the tavern and their Master's side, when he spotted the two Favorites. 

Nila only able to turn his head a bit to also look, bloody lips parted as he struggled to breath, chest hitching, Dori's hand still stubbornly keeping pressure on the wound, his own fingers still tightly wrapped around that thin chain as they both looked up at the grey-haired adviser.

Nila face became confused, the unspoken question plain to see in his wet amber gaze, pale face grey, while a silent look of dawning horror appeared on Dori's face, lips parting, but the dour older Dwarf continued, being sure the pale Companion understood him fully. 

"After you escaped and Eomi had the Hounds dragged you back. Your father and sister wouldn't willingly give you up, they came for you, so he had them killed. They fraught and they died."

It was still for a long time after that, the curly haired burnet's crimson lips opening and closing as if trying to get words out only to lose them as he stared wide-eyed at Tah, his hand all but crushing Dori's as the true realization sank in. While Tah's knowing and cool gaze turned to look at Dori then, who was utterly white, pale eyes wide with sadness and horror for his friend, but also now with his own terrible question, though he stayed silent turning his focus back to his reeling friend. 

"I'm so sorry, Nila... But you know their waiting for you now," He tried to sooth, while gently petted his curly hair, accidentally staining it with blood. 

"Master Eomi will be so angry." He said then with a sad attempt at a little cheer, voice soft and wet as the brunet looked up at him. Lips open and trembling, struggling for every gurgling breath, those glassy amber-eyes wide, looking to him, one hand still holding tight to his necklace, the other locked tight with Dori's. All sounds fading to the background, forgotten save for the continued struggle for breath and Dori voice, their world having narrowed to just the two of them, Tah, the battle and the occasional enforcer or servant rushing by nothing but shadows upon the walls around them. "You'll slip away without his permission and there's nothing he can do! He'll be furious!" Watching a weak but real smile appear on the pale burnet’s features at his words, making his own forced smile turn sad, but genuine.

Tah standing there as silent witness, not seeming to care, but still standing there listening to the Concubines' words as much as the dying Nila.

"Now stop lingering here, my Dear." Dori managed with a mild tone of scolding, voice thick and unable to hide his anguish. Tears now rolling freely down his cheeks as he continued to smile and pet Nila's curly hair, watching as those glassy amber eyes slowly began to loose focus, as if seeing something only he could as the labored breathing slowed as his body grew heavy and relaxed listening to Dori's voice get farther and farther away. "Your father and sister await. Their there waiting for you in those warm wonderful halls filled with laughter and music... You mustn't keep them waiting, my friend." 

Dori could do nothing, the tears still falling as he bitterly watched a look of peace appear on Nila's pale lovely features before the light in those amber eyes finally went out as a long rattling breath escaped those crimson lips and then go utterly still. The flame within extinguished as Dori let his eyes close as his face crumpled in anguish and for a long while it was utterly silent before his pale eyes snapped open in sudden hot fury.

"Curse you!" Dori snarled, angrily whirled upon the adviser still standing there. Watching with cool indifference as Dori knelt there with Nila's head heavy in his lap, teeth now bared and eyes bright and wet as he lashed out with one arm, but the other was to far away and the angle was off, missing him, rendering it nothing more then impotent outburst.

"Could you not have spared him some small mercy!?" Dori demanded, glaring up at the other with such hate, wounded and angry at the utter injustice of it, but all to soon the rancor crumbled back into cold sorrow. "Even if it was but a lie... could you not just let him have something...why did you..." He let his soft voice trail off as he turned to look back down at Nila's deceptively peaceful face. Realizing the utter futility of it as the old Dwarf continued to just stand there looking down his nose at them, the silence stretching as he waited for the question he knew was coming.

"What of my family?" Dori found himself whispering then, his throat tight as he sat there gazing down at the slack face of one of the very few friends he had, a hand still softly petting those dark curls. Poor Nila had though his father and sister alive all this time, while he had not heard anything from Nori since he had sent him away, not a single note, nothing, nothing except the occasional short and terse letter from Lady Nei. 

"They live." Tah said simply, remembering Eomi's orders from earlier, it wasn't a lie. But with the same compassion he had shown Nila, he turned his weathered and cold features to the still alive Companion. "They didn't fight for you."

Dori didn't know what he felt at those words, great relief, but also pain. Good news delivered with a painful slap, unable to say anything, throat tight as he watched the old adviser draw a sword he kept on his belt and simply walk away, disappearing into the dark, heading back to the tavern and into the heart of the fray where Eomi no doubt still battled. 

In the darkness of the backrooms Dori wept over the still body of Nila, tears of anger and sorrow falling freely from his eyes, feeling more pain now then when he had mourned over the loss of his own mother, who he had not shed a tear for. Sniffing as he carefully placed the body out of the way along the side of the wall, not wanting anyone to trip over or disturb him, then gently arranged his heavy limbs in respectful repose, trying to fix his hair and clothes as best he could as he quietly knelt over him in the darkness, looking down at Nila peaceful pale face, lovely even in death. 

"Goodbye, Nila... May you find your family and rest in Mado's Halls."

\--------------------------

Back in the main tavern...

Eomi was not happy, the usual mellow and indifferent mask on his ghoulish features long gone, revealing the dark anger and irritation beneath, small grey eyes positively glowing with rage as the many gold beads and coils in his beard flashed in the light of the many hanging lamps above, heavy pike in hand and ringed by his bodyguard. Several bodies of those foolish enough to attack him already littering the floor, the wickedly sharp tip of his pike already stained crimson, his bodyguards and those loyal to him staying close to defend him, but also wisely gave him room to swing his pike, which he did with stunning deftness, slamming the heavy butt of it into the face of another invader, shattering his teeth and knocking him back.

Because of the thick armor of his attackers, which was the same as his own enforcers, he mostly went for the face, neck, joints and any space between the dark armor of any who dared try and match steel with him, if they got past his bodyguard of course, a few of his own enforcers having joined them.

Eomi felt terribly insulted by all this really and hw was also still very irritated about Diamond, such a waste! But such things were bound to happen he supposed, so long as his own person was unharmed, sacrifices had to be made, though he couldn't help the part of him that truly mourned for the loss of one of his favorite toys. His pale Nila was so beautiful, his wonderfully cracked and dazzling Diamond. He consoled himself that at least he still had his other two Favorites, and with any luck his Mithril and Gold had be able to escape and would lock themselves in his rooms until this was over.

Whipping his pike around to neatly slice the neck of a particularly grubby Dwarf who was fool enough to charge him, almost decapitating him as he watch him crash to the floor, as his bodyguard cut down another fool. Aside from the old enforcers in the scuffed and dirty armor, he also saw some other rough looking thugs amongst them. No doubt many of the local disenfranchised and opportunistic sell-axes that Eomi had dismissed as useless and not worth spending any gold to even buy their indifference, to caught up in his own web which stretched so very far and vast, irritated with himself that even he apparently had been unable to feel the tugs of the smaller strands, unaware that other players had slipped through the gaps in his web.

The thin Dwarf didn't care about the various patrons and clients that had been unfortunate enough to be caught up in the madness, and he didn't care one bit about his supposed 'friends' and the members of his counsel, if Tralk, Lady Grizza and Hliódolf couldn't defend themselves and were cut down, it was no problem of his. They should have fought harder and he'd just turn around and make an alliance with whoever climbed up to replace them, there was never a vacuum left open for long in the Underworld, to many hungry and scrabbling up for their own piece of power, though it would delay his plans. 

The tight knot of his bodyguards and other enforcers that had a vested interest in keeping him alive, kept most of the invaders at bay and blocked most of the weapons and occasional cross-bow aimed at him as they now pushed through the now seething and spiny black tide of battle around them, trying to make for the stairs leading to the third level.

Though that did not stop Eomi from using his men as living shields to occasionally surge out of his protected space upon seeing an opportunity to spear and slash any who dared come and raise their blades to him. And if his 'shield' happened to be cut down, another was quick to take his place.

There was a loud scream nearby and the thin crime Lord turned and watched in narrowed-eyed annoyance as one of his copper-clasped whores, who had been attempting to hide under a table was dragged out and run through by one of the invading thug's sword, who then overturned the entire table to reveal one of the barmaid that had also been hiding under it. Needless to say, Eomi was getting very annoyed now.

Though he was pleased to see one of his own enforcers appear and cut the thug's offending arm off with a truly amazing show of strength before the villain could kill the frightened, but defiantly snarling barmaid, watching the invader let out a howl as he clutched the spurting stump before his head flew off his shoulders with the other enforcers following swing.

As he and his bodyguard continued to fall back, he let his grey eyes scan the tavern around them, taking in the destruction of furniture, hearing another table being smashed somewhere behind him, the damage being inflicted on his tavern and his people, watching another of his less armored guards get overwhelmed and go down. He almost tripped on something and looked down with a dangerous narrowing of his cold eyes before he was forced to step over the split open body of a grey-clad server, his silver tray and the smashed remains of the cups he had been carrying around him. Needless to say Eomi was angry now, this was costing him money! Unaware of the being that was now approaching Dreams End from outside, with another large group of old enforcers, determined to come in the way he had been driven out in disgrace, right through the front doors.

It was then that the huge heavy doors to Dreams End were pushed open as if they weighed nothing by the hulking dark-armored figure that stood there, the hood to his cloak thrown back, revealing the broad and glowering face of Pryit, the Bone-Eater himself, massive double headed ax in hand with eyes that gleamed with battle-lust. As more invading enforcers and thugs poured into the tavern with him as he then stomped in, joining the fight before Eomi's enforcers could overwhelm the intruders. 

Eomi own eyes were wide now, hearing a few hissed curses and one prayer to Mahal from the Dwarrows around him, gaunt face set in a tight and angry sneer, he had never met or had laid eyes upon the Bone Eater, but he knew him on sight all the same. And was not surprised when he saw Pryit scan the tavern before those eyes come to focus on him before lifting that massive ax and point it at him, his dead brother's old head-enforcer was coming for him. 

Pryit meanwhile was like a juggernaut as he pushed his way through the fighting, cutting himself a path, his ax catching two opponents, who both managed to raise their own weapons and blocked his ax, but were still sent flying. More fighters of either side cut down or sent flying, the hulking Dwarf not caring, while the smart ones got out of the way as tables and even a dead body was kicked out of the big Dwarf's way. And it didn't take him long at all to make it across the tavern to where Eomi was, trading a few blows with some of the bodyguards before suddenly reaching out and grabbing one of them by the arm and lifting the unfortunate Dwarf off his feet.

There was a scream of terror as Pryit proceeded to swing the bodyguard around with one-hand, bashing his living club against all his opponents within swinging distance, needless to say his 'living' club was soon no longer so and not but a rag-doll, the brutality of it breathtaking. Eomi finding himself truly impressed and cursing himself for not having hired this monster as he watched the massive Dwarf grow tired of his 'club' and throw the body at a charging enforcer before turning his intense focus back to his main prey.

Seeing this, Eomi suddenly grabbed the closest bodyguard, who was distracted fighting off one of the other invading enforcers. The Dwarf was suddenly jerked around, eyes going wide in confusion under his helm as he found himself spun away from his opponent, sword still raised, only to look up, his mouth dropping open upon seeing the sight before him now, not even realizing that his Master was using him as a shield. Having but a moment before Pryit's equally massive ax descended upon him, breaking the upraised sword and proceeded to slam with unstoppable force into the bodyguard's shoulder, the armor, chain mail, muscle and bone unable to slow its relentless decent, blood and gore showering any nearby. Including Eomi who snarled as he jerked away, eyes stinging as he stumbled back, furiously wiped at his eyes and now stained face with his free hand. 

The now completely cut in half corpse falling heavily to the floor, still gushing hot blood as entrails and various organs tumbled out, those who had seen what had happened understandably stepped back. While the massive Dwarf holding that same ax stepped menacingly forward, eyes locked upon the thin crime Lord and self made King of the Underworld, an ugly wet squishing noise to be heard as he walked over the fresh corpse, giving no care as he stepped on the entrails.

Eomi's wide grey eyes startling in his now red stained face, for all his grand schemes, his intricate web spread so far and wide, thinking himself so many steps ahead of everyone else, it was a truly bitter pill to realize far to late that he had been so blind, having made a mistake. It was not the King or some calculating, ruthless and clever game-player or some other powerful opponent that had prove to be his down fall, having dismissed Pyrit as nothing but a stupid thug. He hadn't calculate that this monster would see his dismissal and expulsion as a personal insult, that in his diluted and violent mind that Dreams End was his true home and all it contained with in was 'his', how all this time he and his fellows had been planning and obsessing. Either way it was to late and Eomi could only curse himself, his ego wanting it say it wasn't his fault, it wasn't! If only his people had been more aware, his many spies had better eyes and ears, his counsel had been smarter!

He tried to put up a fight, he made sure to put every warm body between himself and Pryit as possible, tried to be quick, to use his speed, trying for any weaknesses, his pike swinging and striking, but it was like fighting a mountain, a mountain that was far quicker then it had any right to be, and far more skilled then any simple thug. But there was no escape, all to soon his pike was broke and he found himself crashing to the floor, some of his ribs shattered from a vicious kick knowing it was all over as he watched Pryit drop his ax and come at him with nothing but his hands.

Yet even as he felt those massive paws clamp around his head with such horrible pressure, even as he had but a moment to look up into the snarling broad face of his attacker, clawing uselessly at those thick wrists, meeting those burning eyes above him with his own wide grey ones that burned just as bright, a snarl on his own gaunt face. Knowing his end was at hand as he felt those merciless fingers clamp down all the tighter, feeling the very bones in his face start to grind, he did not fear. Meeting his death unblinking and unafraid, only angry, frustration and with such utter and bitter disappointment in his heart.

In the end the self-made King of the Underworld did not go out in a blaze of glory or even an epic battle with his pike, though his manner of death would be spoken of for an age to come. For Pryit proceeded to simply twist Eomi's snarling and glaring head right off his thin shoulders, ignoring the spidery hands clawing and flailing, the good expensive wolf-fur lined boots kicking and scrabbling at the floor under him, as the loud awful sounds of bone, tendons and trachea cracked and ripped, using nothing but the terrible strength to be found in his arms.

Pryit then got back to his feet and threw back his head with a roar of triumph, now holding the crime Lord's dripping head as the sound seemed to shake the very foundations of the tavern, many of the thugs and invading enforcers that had followed him in letting out answering shouts and bellows.

"NOOOO!!!"

Only one solitary voice screamed out at the sight of the massive Dwarf ripping off the Night King's head, as Tah now stood there frozen, the chaos around him utterly forgotten, having just come from the maze of back rooms. Sword in now shaking hand, his normally dour features twisted in wide-eyed and abject horror as he watched his Master's head dangling from Pryit's hand.

Giving what remained of Eomi's slack face a final smug grin, the crime Lord's mouth was a ruin, most of his jaw gone having been crushed, grey eyes still open and staring, the skin torn. Pryit securely gripped his new trophy by the thick brown braids, the gold beads and coils flashing in the light as he picked up his big heavy ax again, kicked the crime Lord's body out of the way and waded back into the battle, some of the invaders falling into step with him as he proceeded to cut his way through the tavern, heading for the back stairs to the third floor. Leaving the main forces of both sides to battle it out now that he had killed the spider, he still had two more specific Dwarrows he was looking for.

While your average guardsmen, hired guards and or even the common hired thug would have remained somewhat loyal or would have simply ceased to fight upon seeing that the one responsible for their pay was dead, but most of the enforcers were something else, something different. And of them, more then half of their number were the darkest type of beings, the worst of the worst. The men you wanted fighting in a war for you, ruthless and bloodthirsty, but the kind only a fool would want to watch your back, only a heavy purse and other 'benefits' could keep them at heel and inline, without it they simply returned to their opportunistic and dangerous natures.

For there was a sudden shift upon Eomi's death, for amongst the thugs and dark-hearts on both sides there were some that still fought like demons, no cut or strike seeming to be able to fell them, reveling in the fight, while others fought with a angry and territorial gleam in their narrowed eyes, Dreams End was their home. While others still, those who had the flash of slender mithril chains around their necks, some like Nila with their own morbid but precious beads, had a sudden shift in priorities, their eyes filled with desperation, though unlike the others, they were fighting for something else with a tireless and hopeless berserker-like fury, attacking all who came near. While what remained of the Eomi's bodyguards and most trusted enforcers suddenly turned and descended on the remaining members of Eomi's dark Court who were still in the tavern, trying to kill any who had might have enough clout to call for an order to be carried out. 

The chaos of battle only growing as the various monsters of the night turned on one another.

Tah who had cried out, having seen what had happened to Eomi now looked to the large open doors, eyes still wide, heart pounding in his chest, his thoughts suddenly flying far beyond this place, only to realize his doom as he turned his attention to his current situation. The dour adviser had only a moment to look around and realize the shift taking place, he was not the only one to feel the sudden change, his already horrified face cracking further in a sudden and terrible realization, mouth opening to yell something as some of the nearby enforcers on Eomi's payroll suddenly turned on him. 

He stumbled back, eyes desperate, the start of a plea on his thin lips even as he raise his own sword in futile defense as he saw the intent in their own desperate gazes, even as his other hand went up to his own neck, to try and show them the slender mithril chain hidden there. But within moments it was painfully over for him, whatever he was going to shout lost in an agonized bellow as he was ruthlessly cut down. 

His body joining his Master's and others on the already stained and cluttered floor, eyes wide and empty, as if even in death he was still trying to plead for something, the arm that had held his sword gone, not but a stump, while the other hand was still at his throat as the battle raged on unabated. Two calloused and ink-stained fingers still tightly clutching the thin mithril chain that he had managed to pull from his grey jerkin, revealing his own macabre bead, the small bleached bone of a child's finger strung upon it.

\---------------------

Dori was hurrying through the dark wooden corridor, robes stained with Nila's blood, his soft boots thumping against the wooden boards, knowing it was only a matter of moments before the invaders began to move through the maze of back rooms where he was. When he paused, a bloody hand braced against the cool wood of the wall beside him as he lifted his head upon hearing a loud muffled roar that seemed to echo through the entire building just then, a shiver of icy fingers running up his spine at the sound. Something about it animal-like and unhinged, but also something horribly familiar as well.

 

 

((I must say that I had the scene between Pryit and Eomi written down, months before I saw that episode of 'Game of Thrones', its purly coincidence, honest! Though even I have to wince a bit when I read that part now, not to mention my horrible grammar


End file.
